Estando a Salvo
by Heygronbitch
Summary: Estaría ahi viendola de lejos con su grupo, ellos la habian designado alfa, estaria siempre dejandola ser y protegiendola de absolutamente todo, aunque de ello resulte estar sola y lastimarse. Otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Una mañana mas en Mckinley , otras horas en el coro, la misma rutina de siempre. Casilleros

_-Rachel, anoche te llamé… ¿Dónde estabas, con quien y porque no respondías? Estas engañándome! _– Finn le susurraba con un tono de enojo en la voz mientras la miraba inquisitoriamente.

_-Ehem, perdona Finn es que… Es que termine con mi rutina de ejercicios y caí rendida, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, y no cariño jamás me atrevería a engañarte _ – No había respondido por que algo, algo se había roto entre ellos y estaba cansada. Era verdad, no se atrevía a engañarlo, de ninguna manera, "_Si lo hiciera me mataría y tiraría mi talentoso cuerpo a los perros!" _pensaba atónita, sabia hasta donde Hudson era capaz de llegar.

_-Recuerda que soy tu novio, y algún día nos vamos a casar, lo prometiste! ¿Recuerdas eso? – _Casi gritando el muchacho seguía acercándose violentamente hacia el pequeño cuerpo de R – _Soy tu novio y no puedes dejarme, ¿Entendido Rachel? _– La tomaba del brazo.

_-Lo siento Finn – _Bajaba la mirada asustada.

-_Avisada… No querrás quedarte so…- _Fue interrumpido

-_Hey ¿Todo bien? _– Blaine había observado toda la situación de cerca y se movía hacia ellos alarmado– _Tranquilo Finn, te ves alterado, relájate… - _Abría los ojos poniéndose al lado de R, como defendiéndola.

-_No tienes que decirme como tratar a mi novia, es mía, por dios! Qué difícil es todo esto demonios! - _ Golpeaba un casillero salvajemente y se iba dejándolos solos.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de la situación, hasta que Blaine preguntó,

-_Rach? No te hizo nada, estás bien? – _Un Blaine preocupado levantaba el mentón de la muchacha.

-_Estoy bien, solo, solo necesito tomar aire, gracias Blaine, gracias. – _Abrazaba dulcemente al muchacho.

-_De nada bonita! Nunca, nunca permitas que él te toque un pelo si? Solo pégame un silbido, y seré tu Buzz lightyear gay, estoy seguro de que alguien mejor está esperando por ti, ¿notaste lo nervioso que es? Debo irme, necesito encontrar a mi divo. – _Besaba su mano, sonreía y se iba.

-_Ojalá algún Dios del clan judío te escuche, Buzz – _Susurraba mientras se movía por los pasillos hacia la salida, sabía que estaba atada a Finn, el era el que le daba la posibilidad de ser un poco menos perdedora y marginada, sin él, su vida social se terminaba, absolutamente. – _Ojalá alguien espere por mi… - _Caminaba resignada por el patio del colegio, como por arte de magia, apareció en el campo de futbol, donde las animadoras estaban practicando sus rutinas, ellas eran absolutamente geniales, por supuesto, Rachel no pertenecía a ese mundo. El timbre que sonaba dando la señal de que sus actividades en la escuela habían finalizado se hacía escuchar en todo el campo.

-_Libre al fin… - _Susurraba, iba a hacer lo posible para no cruzarse con Finn de nuevo, tenía que evitarlo hasta que el muchacho se tranquilizara, ya la había amenazado muchas veces, pero esta vez parecía de verdad y eso la asustaba.

Llegaba a su auto cuando algo le llamo la atención, la curiosidad siempre mató al gato…

Todo el equipo de futbol incluidas las porristas más Brittany y Santana, que ya no interactuaban tanto, eso creía R, estaban reunidos charlando animadamente y riendo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver entre todo ese grupito a Quinn "_Qué no había dejado a las Cheerios?" _Fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, algo tramaban y debía averiguarlo, quizá las tres muchachas B,S y Q estaban planeando algo horrible, algo que perjudicara a el club Glee o peor aún, a ella.

Quinn reía animadamente con sus compañeras y charlaba con sus "amigos", se quedó estática su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sonrió, la había descubierto, giró su cabeza aun con esa sonrisa de bruja malvada que tenía su rostro y le susurro a Santana – _Tenemos compañía, Berry…_

Jamás cruzaron miradas, pero Q ya sabía de la presencia de Rachel en el lugar, no sabía cómo, pero, allí estaba la morena, escondida. Una Quinn orgullosa de ese 'Sexto sentido' prestaba atención a su amiga.

Santana rio en voz alta y dijo moviendo las manos_– Oigan_ _oigan, entonces muchachos ya que hoy es viernes, nos reuniremos todos en el lago, a las diez de la noche, lleven bebidas, fuego u lo acordado, lo que planeamos, lo haremos bien!_ – Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y festejar, Santana definitivamente es una líder, pensaba Rachel.

Tenía que averiguar, ya tenía los datos, Lago 22 PM. Se movió apresuradamente hacia su auto y salió como si de un cohete se tratara.

_Ay berry berry, que facil! __Esta noche es seguro_ - Golpeaba el hombro de Quinn - _va a estar viéndonos, me voy a vengar._ – Sonreía abrazando de la cintura a Britt.

OOO

**Hola! Esto es nuevo, es raro y diferente leer desde afuera a tener una cuenta y escribir, ¡weeeird!**

**Nunca me dediqué a escribir romances, menos faberry, lo mio es mas lo apocalíptico y ya sabes, zombies.**

**Realmente quiero que esta historia sea buena, si sabes/escribis/o frecuentas todas las noches este sitio, sería perfecto que tires algunas líneas/ideas/concejos, en algun review o en Twitter.**

**Enjoy & REVIEW!**

_** iwanttobemean.**_


	2. Rachdar

No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba diciendo – _Vengarte? Porque? Esa chica pasa demasiado, no vieron hoy como era maltratada por Finn? No más problemas para ella Hey. – _Decía pero nadie le daba importancia.

_Ssshh conejita – _Santana la hacía callar – _Solo un sustito Fabray! Nadie va a salir lastimado, solo para que su ego baje un poco al suelo, a la medida de su estatura, tu sabes. _–Entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Brittany.

_Yo creo que Quinn está prestándole demasiada atención a Rach. De verdad, ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que ella está en el mismo terreno que vos? _ - Sonreía y besaba la mano de S.

_Jajajaja – _Santana se burlaba de Quinn – _Demos por zanjado el tema. No queremos a una Fabray desatada y perra – _Suplicaba en forma de broma – _Grrrr! En fin, adiós Q, esta noche, no faltes – _Ambas sonreían y desaparecían.

_Idiotas! _– Gritaba Quinn mientras les mostraba el dedo del medio. La rubia subió a su auto riendo y partió hacia su casa.

Llegó y estaba sola de nuevo sus padres se habían ido esa madrugada, la mayor parte del año su casa estaba vacía, era como si viviera sola. Sus padres viajaban y viajaban sin importar nada, llamaban de vez en cuando, dinero nunca le faltaba, porque era una Fabray, su clase social era alta, su ámbito social había disminuido considerablemente desde su embarazo no deseado, su ida de las Cheerios y su entrada al Glee club, era un verdadero caos, pero aun asi seguía intimidando con su apariencia, había pasado por el cabello rosado y la actitud despreocupada 2.0, había pasado por muchas que la habían hecho fuerte por fuera, pero no había conseguido ni un poco de bienestar, se odiaba, estaba sola y nadie venia por ella.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, entró a la cocina a servirse algo para tomar y una nota sobre la mesa:

**Quinnie cariño, surgió un negocio urgente en Londres, te veo pronto y compraré chocolates para ti. Plata en el cajón…**

** J.**

_-Plata en el cajón, plata en el cajón, en el cajón_ – Arrugaba la nota mientras gruñía, sin pensarlo dos veces la tiró en el cesto de basura. Tomó un jugo de naranja y subió a su habitación. Suspiró pesadamente y se tiró en la cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mientras tanto, una Rachel averiguadora corría al aire libre con su conjunto deportivo y su I Phone, todos los días realizaba su rutina de ejercicios, cansada y al borde de un ataque de asma, frenó bruscamente.

-_No puedo ir sola esta noche – _inmediatamente agarro su móvil para llamar a Finn – _Agh Berry! No puedes llamarlo, están peleados dah… - _Se auto regañaba en voz alta. No debía llamarlo, definitivamente debía buscar la oportunidad de alejarse de él, por un tiempo.

Hola? – Contestaban.

Tina, hola disculpa que te interrumpa! – Decía agitada – Necesito un favor muy muy grande

Mmm… En que andarás Rach?

Esta noche, diez de la noche pasaré por tu casa, me tienes que ayudar en algo, es serio. – Intentaba convencerla. – Y no preguntes nada!

Okey okey tranquila! Te espero entonces cuenta conmigo – Colgó.

No podía creer lo fácil que fue convencer a Tina para que la ayudara en el plan de descu… ¿Plan? No, mas bien en ayudarla a fisgonear lugares oscuros.

Realizó el resto de su rutina y volvió a su casa, se duchó y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

Una perezosa Quinn del otro lado de la ciudad despertaba, largando un prolongado suspiro miró la hora, 8 PM, perfecto, se levantó de su cama y entro directamente a la ducha, después de media hora salió con su pelo de león y lo acopló. se puso un vestido negro hasta las rodillas suelto y floreado, fue al sillón y prendió la tele. Lindsay iba a pasar por ella.

Rachel dormía, abrazada a la muñeca de trapo que sus padres le habían obsequiado.

Abrió los ojos, se encontró con la oscuridad y la helada color plomo que mordía su cuerpo, una luz roja al final del camino se mostraba, estaba en un bosque, risas y música se escuchaban alla lejos, caminó asustada abrazando su cuerpo del frio que sentía. Las ramas se rompían y crugian como llorando bajo sus pies, seguía caminando, hasta que un estruendo la dejó sorda momentáneamente, todo a su alrededor se movia, se giró y numerosas sombras venían hacia ella, un chillido débil salió de su boca, no podía moverse y las sombras. Aparentemente venían furiosas hacia ella.

A punto de ser atrapada, alguien la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, hipnotizada por ese desconocido aliento a cereza cerro los ojos y acercó su nariz a esa fuente de calor, una mano tibia acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, Rachel atinó a abrir los ojos y sus piernas se quebraron, la dueña de ese aliento mágico era Quinn.

_Te ves abrumada_ – Rió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, su aliento seguía pegando contra la cara de Rachel y esta, no lo podía creer.

Un minúsculo gemido escapo de entre sus dientes - _¿Esto es real?_ – Decía descolocada con los ojos brillando como dos luceros...

Y despertó, transpirando y con una sensación de desesperación absoluta se metió sin pensarlo dos veces a la ducha, un febril calor se esparcía por todo su menudo cuerpo, se ducho y aplacó todas esas sensaciones desconocidas en un cajón. – Ya me bañé hoy… – Musitó secándose el pelo-Estoy volviéndome loca…

El timbre sonaba, ni recordaba porque demonios había aceptado que Lindsay la pasara a buscar, ¿en que carajos pensaba?

Hey, Quinnie – Una sonrisa demasiado atractiva se veía del otro lado de la puerta.

Lindsay – Le regaló una sonrisa falsa. Odiaba que la llamaran Quinnie, ya no era una niña, no debía vincularse con nadie, entonces, ¿Qué hacia esa chica ahí?

Creo que es temprano – Agachaba la mirada.

Eso creo, adelante… - La invitaba desganada.

Lo siento, puedo volver en un rato, es, es que – no conseguía articular palabras, los ojos de Quinn la adormecían.

No sientas nada, adelante por favor – Ya se estaba cansando, alguien mas que había sido atrapado por el encanto Fabray. – Siéntate – Le mostraba el sillón.

Rachel se subía a su auto para partir a lo de Tina, 22:17 marcaba el reloj de su móvil, en menos de tres minutos, sonaba el claxon en frente de la casa de la pelinegra.

Rach – Subía saludando con un beso - ¿Todo bien? Te ves abrumada… - Se reía

Ahaha si claro, mal día – Sonrió _¿Abrumada? Que caraj!_ – Estoy bien, tengo que mostrarte algo y ya estas libre - y emprendieron camino hacia el lago.

22:31 estacionaron en la oscuridad, eso realmente alarmó a Rachel, a ella no le agradaba del todo la bruma.

_Que caraj? Las porristas hoy están de fiesta aquí Rachel, debemos irnos, nos destruirán si nos descubren!_ – vociferaba Tina.

_Tranquila, ¿recuerdas quién soy? – _Sonreía

_De verdad Rachel? – _Atinaba a bajar del auto - _¿Sabes que creo? Creo que siempre me llamas solo cuando me necesitas, déjame bajar – _La voz de la asiática mostraba temor y enojo – _Déjame bajar demonios nos harán daño si nos ven!_

_No, no, espera déjame contrarte! – _Rachel trababa las puertas desde el volante. – _No te enojes Tina, sabes que no es así – _sonreía – _Estoy segura de que esta gente trama algo, déjame, después si quieres te vas. "Por favor que no me deje sola, no me gusta este lugar!" _Pensaba Rach.

_Rachel, déjame bajar. – _Se resignaba cruzándose de brazos y tirándose sobre el asiento.

_Ya, hoy los escuché hablando estaban planeando algo a la salida de clases Quinn estaba con ellos es raro porque ella ya no pertenece a ese tipo de grupos Santana y Britt también estaban allí seguro es una broma pesada para el Glee club debemos impedirlo Tina este año llegaremos a las nacionales y las ganaremos cueste lo que cueste pero para eso no debemos dejar que nada malo nos pase… - _Decía sin poner un segundo de silencio entre las palabras.

_Dios mío! Porque te apresuras tanto al hablar Rach! – _Reía T. – _Ábreme la puerta, yo me rajo, Santana y sus muchachos ya me hacen sufrir bastante, ¿Crees que algo malo pueda sucedernos? Somos perdedores, ya nos sucedió todo, cariño! – _Reía y se bajaba del auto dejando a una Rachel bloqueada y sola en un lugar que apenas conocía.

OOO

**Segundo capitulo, estoy completamente acabada, no pensé que seria TAN difícil subir un capitulo, ok, quizá sea facilísimo para vos que ya tenés practica, pero… Fue horrible! Muchas gracias a **_**LunaticAgronS y MeAndLeyla **_**por tirarme casi, que casi, TODAS las instrucciones para poder subir con éxito mi historia, espero aprender rápido… Deberian ver mi cara de poker xD**

**So. Enjoy & Reviews muchachas! **

_** iwanttobemean.**_


	3. Cerezas y escalofrios

Cerca del muelle en el lago, una ronda de jóvenes gritando y riendo con la música fuerte se divertían, ¿el motivo del festejo? La despedida de una de las mejores acróbatas y bailarinas de las Cheerios, Simone, viajaba a otro país y se merecía una despedida fenomenal.

_Okey chicos, quiero que brindemos por una de las mejores Cheerios del país, Simone, te vamos a extrañar! Saluud! – _Santana levantaba su vaso y todos la seguían, el clima era perfecto. Una Quinn riendo y de verdad disfrutando sentada en la arena era interceptada por los brazos de una Lindsay ya algo borracha. Un abrazo tratando de ser tierno la golpeaba.

_Hey, quinnie, me encanta tu vestido… ¿Puedo quitártelo? - _Susurraba la muchacha en el oído de la rubia, casi tocando el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua.

Un escalofrio recorría violentamente el cuerpo de Quinn, sabia que eso no debía suceder, pero su voluntad no era de piedra mas bien, Lindsay hacia que su voluntad se quebrara como un palito de helado, sus ojos celestes como el mar se clavaban en todo su cuerpo descaradamente, Q no era de piedra y toda esta situacion estaba desacomodando una importante pieza su yenga imaginario.

_Hey, L estas borracha, debo ir a buscar un abrigo que dejé en el auto, solo ve a bailar con los chicos, mira ahí esta Puck – _Se alejaba nerviosa de ella, dejándola sentada sola. No le gustaba que Lindsay jugara de esa manera, esos juegos no cuadraban con ella, de ninguna manera.

Corriendo llegó al auto y notó que solo tenia un buzo Vans, nada que convine con su pintoresco vestido, un abrigo holgado, no muy femenino, con una insignia en francés "ceci n'est pas un crime" con su abrigo en la mano y en la oscuridad dispuesta a regresar sintió un crujido a sus espaldas, se quedo paralizada, otra vez aquella extraña sensación - _ Vamos Fabray, deja de ser tan marica, nada puede sucederte – _Se decía en voz alta mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita de pastillas de cereza, metia una entre sus labios y caminaba hacia el resto del grupo un poco menos asustada que antes...

Rachel maldecía haber pisado esas ramas secas, estaba a metros de Quinn, la oscuridad la asustaba y se pegaba a sus espaldas, el fuego estaba muy lejos como para regalarle luz y calor, _definitivamente fue mala idea traer vestido_, pensó.

Siguió con la mirada a la rubia, que por cierto había aparecido en sus sueños con una sonrisa y un aliento encantadores, una sonrisa se dibujo en su mente, lo que no sabia Rachel, es que la sonrisa se hacia presente en su cara.

Se encontraba a unos veinte metros del conjunto de chicos, no conseguía escuchar nada, no se iba a ir de ahí sin conseguir algúna respuesta. Camino sigilosamente como un gato entre el bosque tupido y oscuro pero…

_Berry vino con nosotras, debiste haberla invitado San – _Brittany la regañaba.

_¿Qué? – _Preguntaba curiosa

_Tonterias Britt! – _Decia Quinn – _Rachel jamás vendría sola hasta aquí._

_Si, está escondida allí, no la ves? – _Apuntaba con el dedo - _Solo ella usa esas polleras tan "Rachel" – _Reia como niña.

_Oh dios mio Brittany mi cielo! – _Abrazaba a la rubia y no dejaba continuar a Quinn que intentaba decir algo _– Muchachos! Edward, Valentin acérquense! – _Los dos chicos estaban a su lado en tres segundos - _¿Saben que soy la mejor no? ¿Qué les dije? Berry nos acompaña, desde la oscuridad – _Miraba de reojo y susurraba.

_Asi que, llamen a sus compañeros y denle un gran susto, solo para que sus ideas se acomoden y deje de ser tan diva. – _ordenaba – _Nada de contacto físico ¿Me oyeron? – _S decía después de ver como Q la fulminaba con la mirada.

_Noooo – _Se quejaba Edward – _Ni un poquito de contacto? Alguien notó las piernas de Berry?_

Rachel no conseguía escuchar nada de lo que decían, estaban reunidos en un circulo, pero no captaba nada de lo que charlaban el frio y la ansiedad la estaban matando. Hasta que vio como cinco muchachos caminaban muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-_Racheeeel – _Gritaban riéndose – _Marco… - _Un juego comenzaba entre ellos.

-_Las reglas del juego son asi bonita! – _Gritaba Edward tratando de explicar – _Yo digo Marco! Cuando termine de decirlo, tu dices Polo! Te encontraremos Rachel! ¿Dónde está tu Freakfinn? Ups, naaadie está contigo Rach, nadie. Entonces, MARCO! – _Continuaba.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba estancado en el suelo, no conseguía moverse, estaba paralizada y en problemas "_Mierda mierda mierda me harán mierda!" _– Se agachaba y gateaba tratando de encontrar la oportunidad para poder correr.

_No tenias que hacer eso Santana, ya basta de molestar a los demás.– _Empujaba Quinn a San.

_Uy uy uy Fabray, que sexy te ves, vas a pegarme? – _Reia mientras devolvía el empujón.

_¿Crees que no soy capaz? – _El poco alcohol que la rubia había tomado ya se le subia a la cabeza. Volvia a empujarla.

Una sonrisa digna de película se dibujaba en la cara de Santana, sabia que Quinn era completamente capaz de golpearla.

-_Mira Quinnie creo que estas demasiado ten…. – _Un grito interrumpía la conversación, mas bien, interrumpía la pelea.

_WWOOOOAAAHHH! La encontramos! Ed fue tras ella, la tiene cerca! – _Valentine venia corriendo hacia Santana agitado y alegre, todo el grupo salió corriendo, pero Quinn sin decir una palabra se adentró en el bosque y se fue por un camino diferente.

_Ch ch ch… Marco… - _Edward estaba dispuesto a encontrarla. – _Marco he dicho carajo! – _Decia violentamente.

Rachel ya lloraba del pánico, lo tenia a menos de diez metros, el muchacho grandote se acercaba, dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

_Es la ultima oportunidad que te doy Rach, dices Polo o cuando te encuentre haremos mas que charlar, oiste fracasada? – _Reia maldadosamente.

Rachel estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo, sus cancanes se habían arruinado con el barro, sus manos eran un enchastre y su pelo, era el acabose.

_Hey, V – _Agarraba del brazo a el muchacho – _Dile a Edward, nada de lastimarla, ¿Me escuchas? O yo misma te regalaré un granizado en la cara por el resto de tu vida. – _Apuntaba con el dedo al muchacho. – _Corre pendejo!_

_Maaarcoo – _La voz cada vez era mas gruesa e irritada – _Marco… Marcomarcomarco!_

Rachel estaba a punto de gritar y darse por vencida, cuando una mano se poso violentamente sobre su boca, su espalda se apoyaba contra el pecho de alguien, la mano presionaba fuertemente sus labios. – _Sssshhh… Por favor has silencio Rachel… - _Una seductora y calurosa voz chocaba contra sus tímpanos muy cerca de su oreja– _Shh... Voy a sacar mi mano de tu boca, no grites, vine a ayudarte enano. – _Quinn sacaba despacio la mano de la boca de R, los ojos de Rachel se abrían como platos, no lo podía creer, Quinn la había ayudado.

Habia recibido ayuda, pero los problemas aun no habían terminado, Edward seguía jugando con ella, Marco seguía en el ambiente.

_**TW: iwanttobemean**_


	4. Tormentas inteligentes

_Pe, pero… - _ no conseguía decir nada, su cuerpo temblaba del pavor y las lagrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, el olor a cereza estaba en el ambiente.

_Ssshh no lo arruines, escúchame – _Instintivamente intentaba buscar a Rachel en la oscuridad, tocando con sus manos llegó hasta sus hombros donde descubrió que R temblaba como una hoja – _Tranquilízate Rachel... Solo, déjame pensar, si te descubren te harán pedazos. – _Susurraba muy cerca de la cara de Rachel e intentaba idear un plan rápido y efectivo. "_Ese olor a cerezas, dios mío"_

_Sígueme – _Tomo la mano de Rachel y agachadas caminaron como flotando hasta un árbol caído. _–Siéntate… - _La morena obedeció automáticamente y se sentó en el suelo, quedando así cubiertas completamente por el viejo árbol que se había caído.

_Ya, deja de llorar, ¿Tienes frio? – _Una rubia cortante pero amable se quitaba el buzo para facilitárselo a la morena y luego sentarse a su lado. – _Toma, póntelo._

_G gracias – _susurraba en la oscuridad poniéndoselo– _Donde estas? No consigo verte Quinn… - _Buscaba sin éxito. No había respuesta, 10 segundos después aproximadamente preguntaba –_Quinn? – Y _ Quinn estaba en su oreja de nuevo.

Los gritos de los muchachos que iban a asustarla se sentían un poco más alejados.

_Deja de temblar, segura estas bien? – _La rubia se pegaba aun más al cuerpo de Rachel, no podía decirlo, pero estaba cayendo del frio, un vestido de verano la defendía de la helada nocturna.

_Sí, yo solo, te… Tengo miedo – _Comenzaba a llorar y se aferraba al cuerpo de su compañera una colapsada Rachel.

_No, no Ssshh, solo, no llores Rach – _Acariciaba el hombro de… Esperen! Qué demonios "Rach?" En serio Quinn? Acariciaba el hombro de Berry tratando de darle un poco de calor – _Berry, vamos, yo, yo te sacaré de aquí. Pero por favor tranquilízate. – _Dejaba claras las reglas – _Basta, ya no llores. – _Se separaba y se ponía de pie – _Vamos._

Rachel intentaba levantarse pero un pinchazo se hacía presente en su tobillo – _Aay mierda! – _Casi gritaba – _No puedo levantarme… Mi tobillo, creo que lo torcí cuando corría Aaahh – _Se quejaba y se agarraba el pie.

_Okey, esto va a ser difícil, párate Rachel, basta, de verdad. – _Creía todo lo que decía, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_Demonios Quinn de verdad no puedo pararme! – _Se ponía nerviosa.

_Okey, entonces que Hudson venga por ti. – _Se daba la vuelta y se iba

000000000000000000000000.

_Pero que mierda? – _Gritaba Rachel ¿La estaba abandonando?

_Maaarcoooo – _Los gritos regresaban y Quinn los escuchó, no supo porque pero ya estaba volviendo hacia Rachel rápidamente.

_Escúchame una cosa enana de jardín – _Se paraba enfrente de R, la tomaba de la mano y hacia que esta se ponga de pie soltando un chillido de dolor– _Vas a ayudar de una puta ves? – _Los ojos de Quinn disparaban rayos hacia los de la morena, las piernas de la más pequeña se quebraban y sucumbían ante el aliento de Quinn, "_Cerezas" – Colabora o deja que te atrapen, sube. – _Quinn se giraba

_Qué? – _Rach no deducía absolutamente nada.

_Uh dork, que subas en mi espalda, no puedes caminar ¿cierto? Bueno, sube y escaparemos más rápido. – _Señalaba su espalda

_Oh lo siento es que, no llego – _Y era verdad, las piernas de Quinn eran lo suficientemente largas como para que Rachel salte hasta sus costillas en esas condiciones.

_Ven aquí, cuando yo diga tres sal... TRES! – _Rachel ya estaba sobre su espalda y las manos de Quinn sobre los muslos de Rachel. – _Pesas poco enano, deberías comer más. – _Rachel no respondía sentir esas manos sobre ese trabajado lugar le estrangulaba la respiración, un violento calor se apoderó de ella en ese instante, se borró su sonrisa. Ya miraba hacia atrás y notaba como las siluetas de los muchachos se formaban en el lugar, tenia que olvidarse de esa sensación aterradora.

_Quinn, quinn – _Susurraba por lo bajo – _Ahí vienen! – _Quinn aceleraba el paso, prácticamente corria en la oscuridad. Dos minutos pasaron y llegaron hasta el fogón, nadie estaba allí, solo ellas dos avanzaron hasta el auto de Quinn que aun seguía en la oscuridad.

_Abajo, yep! – _Una agotada Q dejaba en el suelo a la pequeña Rachel.

_Gracias, creo que debería escapar muy lejos, ya me voy. – _Decia Rachel mientras acomodaba su ropa e intentaba ordenar su pelo, en su rostro aun habían signos de llanto.

_Jajaja luces graciosa Berry, ese buzo es tres tallas mas grande de lo que normalmente usas no? – _Reia

_Oye ¿Por qué te burlas? – _Se giraba enojada y se dirigía a su auto, que estaba a muchos metros de allí.

_Espera! No me estaba burlando, relájate Berry! Te ves abrumada! – _La había frenado, la oscuridad otra vez las acorralaba, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente el paisaje.

_Si te burlas! No ves como estoy? Casi muero Quinn, eso fue demasiado! Toma tu buzo, muchas gracias por tu cortante atencion, adiós. – _Se lo quitaba pero la mano de Quinn lo impidió.

_Hace frio enana, podrías enfermarte y tus cuerdas vocales no serivirian, nunca mas, quedarías sin hablar literal – _Bromeaba mientras reia.

Un fuerte golpe en el abdomen la hacia toser - _¿Qué mierda?_

_Eso fue por dejarme sola y por levantarme de esa manera cuando estábamos en el bosque, podrías haberme lastimado mas sabes? Y no juegues de esa manera con mi voz, es mi pasaje a otro lugar, por favor Quinn – _Su tono de voz era duro, no sabia como, pero se había atrevido a golpear a Quinn Fabray, chica buena ahora, quizá con ese golpe de cobró una de las tantas que Q le había jugado.

¿Qué_ carajos? – _Quinn ya estaba cerrando los puños para demostrarle que nadie nunca había echo eso con ella – _Nunca mas lo hagas Rachel Berry ¿Oiste? – _Sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas, realmente le había dolido

_Oh yo lo siento es que… ¿Fue muy fuerte estas bien? No lo hice queriendo lo juro estas bien? Muestrame – _Intentaba llegar hasta el abdomen de la rubia con un dejo de culpa en el rostro.

_Estoy bien – "Pega jodidamente fuerte!" – Dejame que te lleve a tu casa. ¿Nada de esto sucedió, entendido? – _Su cuerpo se tensó e hiperventiló cuando sintió las manos de Rachel intentando posar la vista en su abdomen.

_A mi casa? – _Rachel se tensaba – _Es que les menti a mis padres, les dije que iba a dormir a lo de Tina… _

_Realmente estas en problemas, sígueme – _Camino delante R y ambas fueron hasta las puertas del auto de la rubia – _Sube y mañana vendremos, que digo, vendrás a buscar tu auto..._

Una Rachel aliviada y acabada subió a la Grand Cherokee negra de los padres de Quinn que prácticamente era de la rubia.

El silencio se apoderaba de la cabina del vehiculo, nadie decía nada, Rachel, no se animaba a hablar y el dedo de Quinn golpeando el volante al ritmo del estribillo de Just The Way You Are de Bruno Mars se maximizaba retumbando a mil en sus orejas, sabia que Quinn la había ayudado, pero esto no iba a quedar así, una Fabray seguramente enojada iba a exigir explicaciones.

En la mitad del camino, el soundtrack de El rey Leon se hacia escuchar en todo el espacio, Quinn cerró los ojos y sonrió, definitivamente el Rey león había marcado su infancia. Una Rachel timida, reia en voz alta.

_Ya se siente cerca, el trio termino, si se enamoran que remedio habrá, seremos solo dos… - _las palabras salian como un susurro cantado de la boca de Quinn.

_¿El rey león? – _Preguntaba Rachel sonriendo de oreja a oreja, adoraba esa película, y lloraba inevitablemente cada vez que la veía, como cualquiera…

Quinn desvió la mirada del camino y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, su mirada era la de una nena pequeña, la Quinn dura y fría se había ido.

_Su libertad, pasó a la historia tomado esta el león… - _Imitaba a timón y seguía sonriendo, Rachel no conseguía mantener la mirada, un nudo doloroso en el estomago pinchaba dentro de ella – _No creo que exista una persona que no llore viendo de esa película… - _Quinn no respondia y volvía a repetir la canción.

_Si se enamoran, que remedio habrá! Seremos solo dos, no se han dado cuenta que pronto han de caer, en una atmosfera romantica, desastre puedo veeeer… - _Rachel cantaba y actuaba absolutamente todo lo que estaba cantando, cosa que hizo sonreir a Quinn aun mas.

Ya estaban estacionadas en la vereda de los Berry, Quinn apagó el estéreo y se giró para ver a Rachel.

El mundo exterior ya no existía, los cuerpos sucios y transpirados y aun tensos por la adrenalina inyectada en la sangre transmitían descargas eléctricas invisibles en toda dirección y sentido, asi como la luz. Quizá esas ondas generadas por una nueva especie de células en sus cuerpos, se unian y hablaban con las nubes, poniéndose de acuerdo, para que así, nuestras dos chicas, nunca mas se separen. Una "pequeña" tormenta venia en camino, en forma de señal. Que por supuesto nadie jamás entendería.

** OOOO**

**TW: **_**Iwanttobemean. **_

_**Necesito opiniones, por favor! Solo eso, espero que les esté agradando el camino que va tomando esta historia :) Realmente me gusta escribirla!**_


	5. Nuevos hogares

_Bien, Rachel, vamos a hacerlo fácil. ¿Por qué fuiste donde no debías? – _La cara de Q era seria, esperaba una explicación razonable. – _No se si lo notaste, si Edward te descubria, realmente la ibas a pasar muy mal._

_Yo, tenia que averiguar porque se reunian me olia a trampa Quinn nada mas es raro que no esté invitada es que cuando no soy invitada a una fiesta esta termina en planes de destruir a alguien. _– Rachel no se animaba de ninguna manera a levantar la mirada, no la podía mantener, las nauseas se hacían presente cuando estaba sola con Quinn y esta la miraba de esa manera.

Quinn abría la boca y fruncia el ceño – _Oh por dios, ¿Tan importante te crees Rachel Berry? – _Casí gritaba.

_No, yo, es que… - _Realmente lo había arruinado.

_Baja Rachel, tu ego destruirá la camioneta de mis padres, adiós. – _miraba hacia la puerta.

_Por favor Quinn, te devolveré el favor… – _Rachel musitaba – _No puedo volver asi a mi casa – _Se miraba, realmente lucia terrible.

_Rachel, de verdad, ya no quiero volver a tirarte un batido en la cara. De verdad – _La mirada de Quinn echaba fuego, Rachel cada dia se superaba en el rubro de hacerla enojar. – _Adios agradece que volviste y que Edward no tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo._

Y afuera, una tormenta pasajera y electrica, regaba agua en todo el lugar.

_¿Qué? No, está lloviendo Quinn – _Miraba hacia el exterior y comenzaba a sentir frio, volvia a mirar a Quinn y esta levantaba una ceja, "_De-mo-nios que carajos es todo esto, la patada de elefante en mi estomago de nuevo" _Se tranquilizaba y decia_ – Adios. – _Bajaba para encontrarse con la lluvia, pero cerraba la puerta quedándose adentro, el frio la comeria viva.

Un combo relámpago rayo llegaba caliente, Quinn odiaba las tormentas, las detestaba, la asustaban y la hacían llorar.

_Mierda! – _Gritaba despacio, se exaltaba y se aferraba al volante.

Rachel la miraba atónita, ¿De verdad la asustan las tormentas? Demasiado dulce de cuentos. Es increíble que algo tan lindo asuste a Quinn, R le regalaba una sonrisa a una Q que parecía un gatito asustado a punto de llorar – _Solo es pasajera, dale unos minutos, estamos en un auto, los rayos no pueden lastimarte Quinn el caucho actua como un aislante, no es un objeto conductor, descuida… - _Susurraba sabia y amable acomodándose un mechon de pelo detrás de una oreja.

¿Descubrió que las tormentas me hacen llorar? Ay no es estúpido y marica temerle a algo así! – _Rachel Nerdy Berry, no te olvides de tu auto. _Terminó.

_Adios, solo dejame quitarme tu buzo – _levantaba la prenda y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, plano, con un divertido y casi inexistente rollito, ese que nunca se va.

_No! No! – _Quinn bajaba la prenda de nuevo tapando el cuerpo de R – _Llevalo, esta lloviendo, podrías enfermarte. Adios._

Rachel movia la mano en forma de saludo y bajaba, caminando hasta el umbral de su puerta y quedando alli, Quinn arrancaba y partía hacia su casa.

15 cuadras después, una terrible luz seguida de un impresionante estruendo, la hacían frenar de golpe, ese abrupto en la hora pico hubiera generado problemas, nadie andaba en la calle, por suerte.

_Estoy sola, no voy a poder dormir, mierda mierda mierda! – _Hablaba sola – _Pieeensa Quinn, piensa. _– La posibilidad de volver en busca de Rachel con la excusa de "No avisaste a tus padres y estas toda desastrosa, podrías dormir en casa hoy" estaba ahí. Mentiras, Quinn solo la invitaría para que la proteja de la "infernal" tormenta.

_Solo eso Quinn, compañía en una tormenta. Muevete. – _Se decía, y regresaba a la casa de los Berry.

Rachel ya no estaba afuera de su hogar, ahora solo las gotas y las luces del cielo hacían presencia en el lugar. Agarraba su móvil dispuesta a llamarla ¿Cómo tenia su numero? Lo consiguió del móvil de Finn, con Santana siempre jugaban bromas a Rachel, admiradores secretos, llamadas extrañas a altas horas de la noche, cosas que Man Hands merecía.

No podía llamarla, su celular sonaria y despertaría a todos. Bajó, como una ratita escapando de un gato.

Corrio y se detuvo en la puerta. _Quinn, es obvio que no puedes golpear. _Corrió hasta la ventana de la habitación de Rachel, tres veces había hecho explotar el vidrio de su ventana, una vez con Santana y otras dos con Santana, ya sabes, cosas que se merecen.

A todo esto Rachel intentaba escalar por las paredes como Spider man, una versión menos talentosa del super heroe. La cara de Q lo decía todo, _Esta vieja está loca, completamente loca._

_Hey, RuPaul, ya baja de ahí, vas a morirte! Baja ya mismo Rachel! – _El instinto de protección salía a la luz – _Baja de ahí carajo! De verdad estas loca… Te agarro cuando bajes, dale!_

_Quinn? – _Se giraba para ver, una Q completamente empapada y abrigada solo por un vestido de colección, ese golpe en la panza de nuevo.

_Ya me escuchaste, no puedes dormir aquí hoy, baja Rach! – _Lo había dicho, dijo Rach.

Ya en el suelo una morena renga caminaba para escontrarse con una rubia mirando hacia el suelo.

_¿En serio? – _Empujaba Quinn a Rach - ¿_Todo el tiempo arriesgas tu vida de diferentes maneras? _ - Susurraba, nadie debía escucharlas.

_Pero y si me dejaste aquí, de alguna manera debía subir! – _R levantaba la guardia.

Quinn devolvería el golpe, pero otra luz aparecia entre ellas.

_Aagghh mierrrda! – _Quinn se hacia un bollito acercandose– Va, _Vamos a mi casa, estoy sola, solo por hoy Berry además, dijiste que no podias volver o tus padres te matarían... – _Vomitó las palabras

Rachel sonrio, sabia porque Quinn la invitaba, temía a las tormentas y eso era demasiado dulce, Q jamás la invitaría a su casa porque sí, había demasiada distancia entre ella. Juntas o mas bien, una Quinn aterrada pegada a Berry se movían como una sola hasta la camioneta debajo de las luces y del agua, que parecían .

OOO

La sonrisa de R no se borraba, lo que ponía completamente de los pelos a Q.

_De que te ries? Que es lo gracioso Rachel? – _Miraba hacia la carretera tratando de calmarse. Sabia que arruinaría toda la paciencia que estaba tratando de tenerle.

_De nada – _Reia en voz alta – _Es que, no puedo creerlo, pareces muy valiente como para que una tormenta te asuste Quinn. – _volvia a reir – _Es dulce, no se._

_Ah… Jaja _– Reia nerviosa ¿Dulce? – _Tienes un concepto herrado de lo que es dulce Berry, tan mal la pasas con Finn? – _Esa declaración había calado en lo mas profundo. – _No creo que temerle a una tormenta sea dulce, mas bien, creo que es estúpido! – _Se golpeaba la cabeza.

_Finn? – _¿Por qué demonios lo trajó a la conversación? – _Con Finn la paso bien, eso creo…_

_Debes tener cuidado R, parece nervioso, a veces se torna violento – _La miraba a los ojos con total sinceridad. – _vimos como te trataba el otro dia. Blaine debió golpearlo. – _Ya no sostenía la mirada.

_Siempre es así, solo, ya estoy acostumbrada… - _Su voz tenia una dejo de tristeza.

Las cejas de Quinn se elevaban, ¿Acostumbrarse a alguien violento? – _Llegamos, abajo… - _Sonreía, pero estaba sorprendida.

Entraban a la casa de los Fabray, por supuesto, lugar derrochaba buen gusto y clase, al entrar, un living con una televisión inmensa hacían presencia muebles con tonalidades oscuras y una puerta de vidrio que daba a lo que suponía R que era un patio.

_Toma asiento, Berry – _Sonreia – _Vas a necesitar una ducha no? – _Una carcajada escapaba de su boca, Rachel se veía graciosa, toda sucia y despeinada, si que habían corrido.

_No es gracioso Fabray – _Ponia una mueca de tristeza – _Me duele el pie, y me parece que si, voy a necesitar una ducha, ¿Podria?_

_No, no puede bañarte, voy a usar todos los baños a la vez – _Decia seria, pero bromeaba, cosa que R no notó.-_ ¿Café? – _Conocía la bebida favorita de Rachel – _Creo que es tu favorito no?_

_Si, lo es ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aceptaría una taza de café caliente, por favor. En ese lugar oscuro hacia demasiado frio, gracias por tu buzo, está un poco sucio – _Reia y lo señalaba. – _De verdad no podré bañarme? Juro que lo merezco! _

_Supongo que me lo vas a devolver lavado, no? O mejor quédatelo, solo lo uso para hacer ejercicio y es de hombre. Por supuesto que puedes bañarte solo bromeaba! Relajate Rachel! sígueme. – _Y subia las escaleras sin esperar respuesta de Rachel.

Y asi lo hizo R comenzaba a relajarse, le parecía irreal tener en frente a una Q tan buena persona, no había intentado atacarla, increíble.

La siguió sin pensar, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo, el vestido mojado de Q se pegaba a sus piernas, esto mas el movimiento natural de sus caderas mareaba a Rachel, Quinn lucia como alguien salvaje y no le importaba, ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo. Los musculos de Rachel volvian a tensarse igual que ella.

_Entra, esta es mi habitación – _Reia de oreja a oreja – _Ahora te daré ropa para que te cambies, esperame. – _La dejaba sola y se iba escaleras abajo.

Rachel entro sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación abrumadora al ver el cuerpo mojado de Q. En bastantes oportunidades se había preguntado ¿Cómo es la habitación de Quinn? Sus teorías variaban, imaginaba millones de cosas, pero lo que veía era diferente a todo lo imaginado. La habitación de Q era más o menos amplia, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con fotos, libros, papeles sueltos, desordenados. Un closet gigante que ocupaba toda una pared, una repisa con muñecos y adornos preciosos, cajones con cosas que intrigaban demasiado a Rachel, fotografías y libros por todo el lugar. Realmente no conocía esa faceta de Quinn. Ingresó del todo a la habitación, de nuevo ese olor a cerezas en toda su cara, algo parecido a una ola de elefantes en su estomago hacían presencia, tenia que sentarse o sus piernas se quebrarían.

Quinn subía asustada y casi corriendo entraba con una bandeja y dos cafes a la habitación.

_Disculpa el desorden, nadie me obliga a limpiar asi que… No me considero muy hacendosa – _Reia realmente fuerte.

_Siempre estas sola? Y no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo soy! – _Mentia, Rachel era realmente obsesiva tocando el límite con insoportablemente ordenada.

_Si, mi madre viajó a Londres, ya sabes, negocios – _Decia seria – _Te gusta el chocolate? – _Ofrecia una caja – _Me los mandó hoy, para aplacar culpas, siempre envía regalos de este tipo, quiere verme gorda. – _Bromeaba

_Jaja amo el chocolate, creo que Café mas Chocolate son mi OTP favorita en el mundo – _Decia con una sonrisa gigante en su cara

_Chocolate y Café? Definitivamente eres mas rara de lo que creí – _No paraba de reir

_Ah si? Cuanto quieres apostar? – _Agarraba con una mano un chocolate y con otra el café. – _Abre la boca._

_Eh? – _Se incomodaba

_Abrela, un remolino de sensaciones te va a atrapar, se lo que digo Fabray. – _Practicamente estaba encima de Quinn.

Y no quedaba otra, Quinn abrió la boca, comio un pedacito de chocolate y bebió café. Realmente era increíble el sabor.

_Oh dios, acabo de entender lo que es la felicidad! – _abria las manos – _Gracias dios! – _Las dos comenzaron a reir.

_Lo dije, habíamos apostado, que gané? – _Cuestionaba R

_Okey, okey, esta bien, ganaste dormir en mi cama, en mi comoda y acalorada cama – _Acariciaba el acolchado - _ Y una ducha, no se que mas esperas de mi Berry… - _

_Humm… Supongo que es suficiente –_Decia R, Quinn se paraba e iba en busca de ropa. – _Supongo que tu también te ducharás no? – _Le entregaba unos Shorts y una remera.

_No, yo no necesito bañarme… - _Rachel no lo podía asimilar y su cara la delataba - _¿Tengo cara de sucia Rachel? – _Tomaba ropa y se iba – _Estaré en el baño de mis padres, solo grita si necesitas algo._

La remera que tenia Rachel en frente era del Rey león, Timón y Pumba para ser mas precisas, Rachel sonrió inmensamente, no lo podía creer, Quinn era una persona sensible y dulce después de todo.

Entró al baño y ese maldito olor la atrapaba de nuevo ¿Qué mierda esta chica se baña en cerezas? Titilando por todas partes se quitó la ropa y se dio un baño, realmente lo necesitaba.

Quinn había tomado una ducha fugaz, se había quitado toda la tierra que tenia encima y se daba cuenta de que tenía un corte en el hombro, producto de una rama en la corrida infernal por la que habían pasado un raspón, nada grave. No le dio importancia y caminaba a ver que hacia Rachel, no lo sabia o no quería aceptarlo, estaba a gusto con la presencia de Man Hands en su casa o peor aun, estaba contenta de tener a Rachel Berry en su habitación.

OOO

_**TW: Iwanttobemean.**_

_**Nadie me da opinión de nada, ni un tweet :( *llora* **_


	6. Encontrar al león

La rubia entraba despreocupada a su habitación, mientras Rachel salía de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

_OOWWWOWO, cambiate Berry! – _Se tapaba la cara y jugaba, tapaba sus ojos solo por educación, había visto todo, si, había visto las piernas mojadas de Rachel Berry.

_Lo siento lo siento! – _Volvía hacia el baño completamente ruborizada.

Quinn lo decía bromeando, realmente no había visto nada importante, solo un cuerpo tapado por una toalla. Esa morena tenia debía relajarse.

_Lo siento Q, de verdad yo… - _Se disculpaba desde la puerta del baño y salía con la ropa que la rubia le había dado.

_Oh dios… - _Los shorts, impresionantes, eran perfectos para sus piernas, y su remera favorita? Aun más. – _Increi… - _Casi lo dice en voz alta - _En serio, todo el tiempo vives asi de tensa? Tienes que relajarte, no voy a hacerte nada Rachel, relájate… - _Decia mientras sonreia y la invitaba a acercarse.

_Es que, bueno, ya, ya estoy todo el tiempo en guardia, creo que fueron muchas bromas las que me jugaste –_ Decia triste pero intentaba reirse.

A la rubia realmente le dolían esas palabras –_ De verdad, relájate, no estoy con Santana, soy yo! – _Se autoseñalaba – _No mas bromas por hoy… – _Sonreia tratando de contagiar a la morena, un nudo en su garganta se formaba pegando y pegando mas fuerte ¿Realmente había causado tanto daño?

_Acuestate aquí, yo voy a dormir en el sillón, mañana despierta y si quieres desayuna, por lo general duermo hasta muy tarde, no me despiertes si no quieres conocer a la bestia… – _Seguia sonriendo – _Adios, que descanses, llama si necesitas algo. – _Abria la puerta para irse.

_Quinn! Espera, la tormenta aun está afuera… - _Decia nerviosa – _Si quieres… Podrias…_

_Está bien, puedo sola – _Se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta – _Volvere si es mas fuerte que yo, adiós. _– Cerraba la puerta sin dejar que R responda o retruque, prácticamente corria hacia la planta baja.

Verla apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, con un short de ranitas y una musculosa sencilla, realmente había sido el acabose, el aplauso anterior a la avalancha, Rachel cerraba los ojos y no podía nivelar su respiración, con la luz apagada, los ojos completamente cerrados y las manos sobre su estomago pensaba y trataba de digerir. ¿Estaba sintiendo escalofríos con la sola presencia de Quinn Fabray? Quinn producía sentimientos en cualquier persona, el echo de tener esos ojos raros y esa mirada fulminante la hacían irresistible a cualquier cuerpo con vida, pero Rachel sabia eso, sabía que era irresistible pero iba mas allá, sentía escalofríos, saltos, mariposas, elefantes y huracanes cada vez que estaba cerca de esa muchacha, ¿Qué mierda? El olor pasmoso de toda la habitación la llenaban de ganas de gritar y saltar a cualquier cuello que se le cruzara. Era sublime, necesitaba tranquilizarse y dormir. El único cuello con sangre circulando en el lugar era el de la cierta rubia en cuestión. "Mala idea Rachel, mala idea"

El sueño siempre vence y silencia cualquiera dilema y así había pasado con Rachel.

Quinn en la planta baja lloraba del miedo que le producía la "PEQUEÑA TORMENTA" que Rachel le había informado.

_Pequeña tormenta Berry? Que demonios el cielo se esta cayendo encima de mi cabeza! – _Movia las manos y los pies, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad.

_Que demonios, no puedo estar sola – _Se levantaba y corria hasta la habitación.

Entraba descuidadamente pero de inmediato lograba un absoluto silencio, Rachel dormía plácidamente prácticamente desparramada en casi toda la cama…

Quinn se acercaba lentamente hacia el lecho y una batalla mental entre girar, soportar los rayos sola en el living y meterse en la cama con Rachel comenzaba. Los pies se le enfriaban, juraba que podía escuchar la respiración pausada y relajada de R desde donde estaba.

Sus pies cada ves sentían mas el poderoso frio. Sin especular mas, se movio rápidamente a la cama.

Entró, con especial silencio entre las sabanas, R suspiró y se quejó moviéndose y abandonando la posición que tenia, Quinn se quedó estatica echa un palito en un extremo de la cama al sentir como una pierna de R la atrapaba, Rachel era demasiado desalineada para dormir. Ponia un brazo sobre el pecho de la rubia y ahí quedó. Como una piedra.

No se parecía en nada a la situación por la que estaba pasando Q. Echa un palo y rogándole a los cielos que Rachel no despertara, hacia malabares, no sabia si llorar porque los rayos continuaban, o llorar de el fuego que tenía en el estomago al sentir la respiración de Rachel apaleando de lleno contra su cuello y los cabellos de la misma sobre su cara. La lluvia afuera ya se disipaba al fin, algunas luces seguían alumbrando la habitación, _esto apesta! Bueno, aunque podría acostumbrarme. _Decia con una media sonrisa Q en la oscuridad. Una nueva luz la hacia saltar de la cama, despertando a Rachel.

_Mmphmfhsmh… - _Mascullaba rachel – _No, esto es muy comodo papi… - _Decia frotándose los ojos y chocando contra el cuello de Q con una mano – _Que? – _Ese único tacto, fue increible.

_Perdón R, no te muevas, no podía dormir, ya sabes, tormentas… - _La voz de Quinn sonaba como un gruñido, sonaba absolutamente tentadora, era diferente, la voz nocturna de Quinn era parecida a la voz del edén– _Si quieres puedo moverme._

_No, estoy bien… - _Movia sus piernas intentando escapar de esa incómoda situación. – _Ay, tienes los pies fríos Quinn… - _Se separaba de la rubia, al alejarse la intensidad del olor en el cuello de Quinn disminuía. Un impulso interior daba la orden de volver a acercarse, no podía resistirse a ese ardoroso olor.

_Es que recién llego, estas comoda? – _Una charla comenzaba.

_Si, creo que podría acostumbrarme… Tengo un poco de frio, disculpa si no me muevo de aquí es que, frio… - _Reia, pero de verdad quería estar ahí, demonios.

_… - _Quinn salía eyectada de la cama, debía zafarse de esa situación y acoplar esa cosa que se instaló en su estomago al sentir el aliento de R en su cuello.

Volvía con una frasada y la colocaba en la cama, la compartirían.

_Listo – _sonreia nerviosa y se acostaba – _¿Dormimos? – _Sonreia.

_Okey, ven – _Sonreia.

Juntas recostadas, toda la atmosfera alrededor de Quinn la hacia temblar, parecía que alguien había apagado la gravedad, lo mismo sentía Rachel, estaban a gusto. Cerraron los ojos y R debía preguntarlo:

_Quinn? – _La manera de decir el nombre de la rubia prácticamente hizo que la muchacha callera de la cama.

_Mmfmh que? – _Tranquila, concentra tus fuerzas Quinn, no es la primer chica que hace que sientas esto, vamos muchacha, es Rachel Berry, es fea!

_Porque no volviste a lastimarme? – _Susurraba la morena

_Lastimarte? No lo creo Rachel, ves por aquí a santana? – _Reia y evitaba tensarse, aun mas.

_Cuando formabas parte de las Cheerios… - _Las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar, brillantes y timidas.

_No volveré a hacerte daño… Perdón Rachel – _Instintivamente se acercaba a la morena y acariciaba su brazo – _Yo, de verdad lo siento, no sabia que podía causarte tanto daño... No lo volveré a hacer – _Apoyaba su cabeza junto con la de la morena.

Rachel trataba de disimular las lágrimas que caian por sus mejillas

_Está bien… - _Sabia que la rubia mentia, no conseguía confiar en ella.

_De verdad creeme, no volverá a suceder, creo que tienes cosas con las que lidiar, no quiero agregar mas problemas… - _Sonaba sincera. – _Cuentame, que pasa con Finn, algúna vez te golpeó? – _Tenia que averiguar, realmente no toleraba a Finnesa.

_Nada, últimamente se torna insoportable – _Suspiraba

_Tienes que tener cuidado Rach, en serio. Ese muchacho puede golpearte. – _Advertia.

_Si, lo sé. – _No quería hablar mas del tema

Un prolongado suspiro salía de la gran boca de Quinn – _Eres mucho para Finn, sabes? El no está a tu altura Berry, todos lo sabemos, hasta Santana… - _Trataba de ocultarlo, para Quinn, Finn era demasiado para la enana morena.

_¿Dormimos? Mañana debo ir a buscar mi auto_. - Sabia que estaba para cosas mejores.

_Si, dejame ver la hora – _Se giraba y veía su celular – 05:05 AM

_05:05 Am Rach! Pide un deseo! Rapido!– _Sonreia y se recostaba de nuevo pesadamente, mágicamente, estaban pegadas de nuevo.

_Rubia, los deseos no son a las 11:11 AM? – _Quinn había sido realmente ingenua, Rachel nunca pedia deseos, no en esos días.

_Por dios, puedes pedir deseos cuando quieras, yo los pido a cualquier horario, hazme caso, pidelo, vamos! Beneficias al universo! Cada vez que pides un deseo una estrella comienza a seguirte. O asi como cuando sonríes por amor, nace un hada – _Cerraba los ojos y sonreía. – _No te burles._

Ningún sonido salía de la boca de Rachel, realmente estaba anonadada, esta muchacha era realmente una niña, eso era hermoso y todos los calificativos bonitos que estén cruzando por tu cabeza en este momento.

_Mmm… Yo comienzo, espero que no te hayas dormido enana. - _Quinn tenia una graciosa mueca en su cara. "_Estrellas para R_" Realmente quería comenzar una amistad con Rachel, amistad disfrazada.

El destino había jugado con el león, lo había puesto en una jaula, una muy cómoda y confortable jaula, no tenia intensiones de escaparse, le gustaba estar en ese lugar, ser ella misma sin ningún tipo de barrera, aunque faltaba algo, algo importante, aceptar la verdad.

_Gracias Q… - _Pedia el deseo. "_Encontrar al Leon" _

_Hasta mañana Rachel – _Decia Quinn

_Adios Quinn… - _Decia y suspiraba Rachel.

Se giraban para relajarse y dormir, una montaña rusa de sueños, comenzaba para las dos…

La morena no sabía de dónde había salido ese deseo, pero ya estaba flotando, traspasando la materia y llegando al nucleo, las estrellas ya estaban moviéndose en años luz hacia la órbita de los corazones, muchas hadas comenzaban a nacer, el mundo se volvía mas agradable para las dos en ese momento, mas colores, mas olores y canciones, el cosmos se despertaba del sueño eterno y ayudaba a las estrellas a concretar los deseos, las hadas continuaban bailando con la música de la luna y seguían multiplicándose en números infinitos. Había muchas sonrisas y deseos en el ambiente. La pieza importante en el yenga de Quinn (Capitulo 3) ya había salido volando para perderse entre los 7 billones de habitantes del mundo y no volver más.

oooo

_**Estuve a punto de llorar con este freakin capitulo.**_

_**Definitivamente los bonitos comentarios me llenan de ganas de escribir, muchas gracias y espero que estemos llegando a buen puerto gente!**_

_**TW: Iwanttobemean.**_


	7. ¿Nueva direccion?

_**Enjoy! **_

La mañana abria los ojos iluminando toda la cuidad, sus rayos llegaban con intensidad a los ojos de la morena, despertándola lentamente.

Abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente, se giró boca abajo y almacenó la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, esa sería la primera y única vez que dormiría en esa cama. Queria y debía guardar todo esa sensación de calor, seguridad, cerezas y vainillas.

Giraba y veía a una Quinn con un rostro completamente relajado, al estar despierta siempre llevaba la misma expresión, estaba en guardia. Ahora parecía totalmente en calma, la rubia estaba abrazando a la morocha, atrapándola con un brazo y acoplándose a la forma de sus piernas. A Rachel no le molesto para nada, es mas se sentía protegida. Aunque siempre dormía asi con Finn, asi que lo tomó con calma.

Se levantó con cuidado saliéndose de ese calentito abrazo y maldijo tener que ir por su auto.

Se colocó el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, se hizo una coleta y salió de la casa, no sin antes mirar como Quinn seguía dormida como un angelito, de verdad no quería despertar a la bestia.

Salia de la casa y sorprendentemente veía como su auto venia hacia la casa de los Fabray, Santana bajaba del mismo, Rachel se quedaba paralizada ¿Qué mierda?

_Berry Berry, la próxima trata de escapar llevándote todas tus cosas… Genial corrida no? Debe sentirse sensacional por allí abajo – _Señalaba las zonas intimas de R – _Ir encima de Q rozando con su espalda! – _Reia a carcajadas y pretendía continuar – _vi como escapaban, muy astutas, espero que ese sustito haya servido Berry, deja de ser tan enana – _Señalaba amenazando – _Realmente no quiero lastimarme las manos golpeándote y deformando tu fea cara – _Veia sus nudillos – _Quinn terminaría con mi vida de un solo zarpazo, al parecer le agradas. Aquí tus llaves, adiós. – _Lanzaba las llaves, se giraba y volvia a girarse para ver a la paralizada R – _Oh, Finn quiere verte, concejo, nunca confies en un hombre, ese caníbal esta furioso, hazte mujer de una vez, y defiéndete ¿Quieres?._

Santana ya caminaba alejándose, rachel no podía entender como había traido su auto hasta ahí. Santana había traido su auto, algo malo seguramente se avecinaba.

*_Flashback_*

_El teléfono de Quinn sonaba mientras preparaba los cafés. Automaticamente atendía cerrando la puerta de la cocina, precaucion por si R bajaba._

_Lopez, cuando te vea te rompo la cara – _Eran amigas desde que tenían memoria, pero si, tenían esos tratos.

_Relajada Fabray, cuidado. Ya terminó la fiesta, y veo que estas con el enano – _Gritos y risas se escuchaban, Britt tomaba el móvil de Santana – _Quinn, te quiero mucho linda! Santana es la reencarnación de __Lots-o'-Huggin'! – _Santana le quitaba el teléfono de las manos y pegaba un beso sobre sus labios.

_El oso qué? – _Esas muchachas estaban borrachas.

_Toy story Fabray, por favor – _Se burlaba de la rubia – _Bueno, Quinnie, no te preocupes, tu duerme con Rachel, intenta hacerle un hijo, fijate si puedes, hazlo muchas veces porque las primeras veces no funciona, de verdad escapaste con Rachel? Es fea Fabray vamos! Lindsay está aquí, borracha, esperándote y llorando, Puck está suelto – _Reia y no dejaba que Q respondiera. – _En fin, yo llevaré el auto de Berry hasta tu vereda, me debes una adiós. – _Colgaba.

_Que mierda? – _La cafetera ya daba la señal de estar lista.

*_Fin del Flashback*_

Rachel se subia al auto, después de todo no tenía que ir hasta aquel lugar al que jamás pretendía volver. Santana caminaba despacio sin el uniforme de las Cheerios. Parecia una persona normal asi que decidió llevarla.

_Sube, si quieres… - _No se atrevía a darle la orden de subir

_Vaya, vaya, Enano tiene modales! Escucha esto porque lo voy a decir una sola vez Berry – _Se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y el auto arrancaba. – _G- gr mhpasdmkcias Berry._

_Jajaj ¿Qué? – _Sabia que la latina intentaba decir Gracias, pero no perdería esta oportunidad.

_Grsdlakcias… - _Se cruzaba de brazos.

_Sigo sin entender, Santana. – _Seguia jugando

_Okey veo que eres difícilmente terrorífica insoportable, Gracias Berry. – _Habian llegado hasta su casa y Rachel había completado su objetivo.

_Te portaste bien, no iba a invitarte pero, aquí tienes. Mi casa, esta que vez aquí, por si tu cabeza de pajaro no procesa la información – _señalaba una hermosa y lujosa casa. – _Todos los del Glee club están invitados. Inclusive Quinnie – _¿Por qué mencionaba a Quinn? – _No debo pasar mas tiempo en este auto o me contagiaré de tu fealdad, adiós, enano, espero que vengas mañana, aunque sea para que la fiesta tenga un numero mas. – _Bajaba sin importar nada.

¿De verdad había invitado a Rachel a su fiesta?

La morena llegó a su casa, se relajó, tomo café, salió a hacer su rutina de ejercicios y volvió a su casa. Ya no podría volver a dormir.

Unas cuadras mas alejada, Quinn despertaba de un pesado sueño, se estiraba y buscaba una fuente de calor que la noche anterior la había acompañado, no encontró nada, solo el frio de las sabanas y el olor de el pelo de cierta chica que había pasado por allí, se giró y olió la almohada, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y bajó a tomar y almorzar algo, no soportaría esa sensación mucho tiempo mas sin explotar o morir de retorcijones.

Rachel se disponía a realizar ejercicios vocales en su habitación, un dia mas había pasado, 24 horas menos se habían restado al conteo para llegar a NYADA. Una taza de té con miel tibios esperaban en su escritorio.

Leroy golpeaba y entraba sin esperar respuesta.

_Cariño, es Finnie, vino por ti – _A los padres de Rachel realmente les agradaba Finn. El muchacho ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

_Dejanos solos papá – _Sonreia y el hombre cerraba la puerta regalándoles privacidad.

_Si Finn, dime… - _Ya se estba preparando para lo que venia.

_Rachel yo, de verdad te amo – _Se sentaba sobre la cama de la morena – _Tienes que escucharme, tengo miedo de que algo malo te suceda, los muchachos de el equipo de futbol me amenazaron contigo, no quiero que nada te suceda porque tu eres parte de mi vida y te amo com… - _Era interrumpido.

_Ya se todo eso Finn – _Se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano – _Necesitas tranquilizarte… Asi no podremos seguir, enserio. _

_Pero, de verdad, te amo, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe, y si me pongo nervioso es porque el mundo está en contra tuyo. Y no soportaría que alguien te lastime. – _Hudson sabia que sus palabras surtían efecto, lentamente se acercaba a la boca de Rachel. – _Me amas, verdad Rach?_

Las palabras salian sin que el cerebro las registre y de la orden de si eran correctas o no – _Claro que si cariño – _Y Finn terminaba de romper la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Un beso apasionado se desataba en el lugar.

Quinn se abrigaba, aun seguía en pijamas, sentada en el amplio sillón con una bandeja llena de comida, sentía la llegada de su nana. Gloria.

_Quinnie – _Llegaba directo a saludar a la rubia y se cambiaba para comenzar con su trabajo bien pago.

_Nana – _Sonreia y la abrazaba, esa señora había preparado todas las meriendas de su vida, realmente la quería. - _¿Cómo estás? Hace frio… - _Un estornudo se escapaba de su garganta.

_Pero mi cielo, si afuera hace calor, a ver, ven aquí – _tocaba la frente de Q y notaba que tenia un poco de temperatura – _Niña, hemos hablado de salir por las noches desabrigadas. Puse un buzo en la camioneta ¿Quieres enfermarte? – _La regañaba y peinaba su libre pelo.

_No – _Miraba hacia abajo, esa mujer era la única que la regañaba y no tenia respuestas del otro lado, Quinn realmente respetaba a su nana. – _Pero mañana tengo que ir a lo de San, me dejarás ir verdad? – _Preguntaba como cuando tenia 12 años.

_Claro que si leoncita, pero necesitas descansar o si no ese virus se hará más grande, termina de comer y sube a descansar, aunque sea una pequeña siesta – _La mujer la dejaba sola con su comida, y Q obedecía a sus órdenes.

En la casa de los Berry, el ambiente se llenaba de calor, la gravedad seguía encendida para Rachel, Finn ya se posaba encima de su pequeño cuerpo intentando tener un poco más.

Rachel suspiraba y continuaba besando esos labios sin sentir absolutamente nada, bueno, algo sentía, obviamente no era de piedra y su cuerpo había sufrido mucha tensión ultimamente. Finn estaba por explotar.

_Necesito mas Rachel… - _Intentaba meter una mano por debajo de su remera, y lo conseguía. _– Me gustas, realmente Rachel me gustas… - _Hablaba mientras prácticamente comia la cara de R.

La morena no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar, le molestaba de sobremanera que hablen mientras besaban, le jodia. Necesitaba sentir, asi que dio rienda suelta.

_Tambien me gustas Finn – _Suspiraba y ya situación se salía de control, ya no tenía su remera puesta y Finn estaba encima, peligrosamente encima – _Tambien quiero mas, pero debemos esperar… - _Se echaba para atrás, y se quitaba de encima a el ya enojado Hudson. – _Solo besos. _

_No creo poder aguantar mucho más cariño – _Se sentaba sobre la cama, y continuaban con el juego.

Horas después Finn abandonaba el lugar, había ido solo para estar seguro de que Rachel seguía en sus manos, la había traido de nuevo a su lado y eso lo ponía felíz. Rachel continuaba hasta el final del dia con sus practicas, ya un poco menos tensa, pero aun recordando la noche anterior ¿Cómo sabrá su boca? Esa pregunta la petrificó.

Quinn ya había descansado, bajaba las escaleras vestida con unos Skinny jeans, unas zapatillas converse y un buzo vans, pero esta vez de mujer.

_Nana? – _La buscaba – _Me voy al curso de fotografía y luego veo a Francis, si necesitas algo llamame si? – _Se acercaba y plantaba un dulce beso sobre la mejilla de la mujer – _Te quiero, adiós. _

Se encontraba con Francis, el mejor amigo de Q fuera del colegio e iban al curso, aprendían cosas nuevas, y así finalizaba el dia de Quinn, aun con esa sensación de querer saltar por todos lados, cayó rendida sobre su cama, no se sentía muy bien y su cuerpo le pasaba factura, correr bajo la helada de la noche cargando a alguien en la espalda, escapando de algo que seguramente hacia mal, no era buena idea, pero si que se sentía bien…

00000000000000

**Capítulos más largos equivalen a mas tiempo de dedicación, eso quiere decir un poquito más de retraso en las actualizaciones, quizá no dos capítulos por día, pero vamos a ir rápido y con capitulos largos. Ojalá lleguemos a buenos puertos gente! **

**Estamos a cierres de trimestre, eso quiere decir que me llevo matematica y me retan/castigan, este es mi ultimo año y ya tengo que estar leyendo para la facultad, pero bueno, vean, estoy acá actualizando, so? **

_**TW: Iwanttobemean.**_


	8. Clics

Toda la cuidad se volvia a iluminar, un dia nuevo comenzaba a correr, Rachel despertaba a las 8 AM, lista para comenzar con todas sus actividades.

_Buen día, papi – _Decia a Hiram que estaba sentado trabajando desde su casa.

_Insisto muchacha, te despiertas muy, muy temprano, buen dia preciosa!. – _Se reia

_Debo progresar, alguien como yo no puede dormir demasiado, engordaría o aun peor, mi voz se arruinaría… - _Decia R soberbia.

_¿Dónde estuviste el viernes? – _Preguntaba, el hombre ya sabía la verdad, Rachel había mentido, no había pasado la noche en lo de Tina.

_Emm… Yo, yo, dormí con Tina! – _Gritaba y tomaba una manzana. – _La pasamos muy bien – _Mordia la fruta y hablaba con la boca llena – _Esto va a parecer extraño, pero hoy estoy invitada a la casa de Santana. – _Trataba de zanjar el tema.

_Rachel, no te metas en problemas, ¿Dónde estuviste la noche en que decias que ibas a lo de tina? ¿Tanto barro hay en su casa? – _Cuestionaba.

_Si, ya sabes, costumbres de oriente… Gente rara. Caminar en barro y correr en la oscuridad… - _Reia y recordaba lo bien que la había pasado...

_Ultima oportunidad, o esta noche no hay salida… - _Ponia las reglas.

_Esta bien – _Ella jamás mentiría a sus padres – _dormí en lo que Quinn Fabray… - _Bajaba la mirada.

_Quinn Fabray? Esa chica que te hace la vida imposible en el colegio? – _Decia el padre de R

_Si, pero me trató bien, solo es mala cuando está con sus compañeros… - _

_No es una buena compañía. – _Decia el hombre.

_Esta bien… Me voy al gimnasio – _Tomaba las llaves de su auto, suspiraba y se iba.

¿Realmente no era una buena compañía? ¿Debia replantearse querer tener una amistad con Quinn? ¿Volveria a burlarse de ella?

Su móvil sonaba, un mensaje de Texto.

**Rach, oy en lo de santan, paso por ti¿ Te extrano corazn….. F**

**Si Finn, pasa por mi. Solo avísame, estoy yendo al gimnasio, también te extraño. R**

Enviaba el mensaje y tiraba el celular sobre el asiento del copiloto. Su rutina en el gimnasio comenzaba, una hora después terminaba su pasada por los aparatos de aquel lugar y salía completamente relajada y llena de energias.

La mañana terminaba y daba lugar a un soleado medio dia, Rachel ya estaba en su casa almorzando con sus padres y realizando las tareas del colegio. Terminando con algunas tediosas tareas se recostó en su cama y encendió el televisor. Toy story 3, cierta rubia volvia a aparecer en su cabezota.

La puerta sonaba, Leroy pasaba sin preguntar. – _Cariño, aquí hay ropa recién lavada. ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio? – _Comenzaba a guardarla - _¿Cómo te trataron los Frabray la noche anterior?_

_Oh dios mio como corren las cotillas por aquí! – _Gritaba divertida y tiraba un almohadón sin apartar la vista del televisor - _ Muy bien pa, fue divertido… De hecho, ese buzo que tienes en este momento en tu mano, es de Quinn – _Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se sentía genial, tenia un buzo de la ex líder de las porristas.

_Aham… - _Mascullaba el hombre, la rubia realmente había causado dolor en la morena – _Relaciónate con ella si quieres mi vida, pero no vuelvas a dejar que te lastime, no dejes que nunca nadie te lastime… - _Besaba la frente de la niña y se iba.

Dirigio su mirada hacia su lap, hacia mucho que no merodeaba por las redes sociales. Con la computadora en sus piernas y la mirada en la televisión, dejaba pasar el tiempo.

Quinn despertaba exaltada, el teléfono sonaba desde la cocina, ya había dado tres timbres, al quinto saltaba la contestadora, prácticamente en ropa interior y con los ojos pegados, bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

_Si? – _Contestaba agitada.

_Rubiaaaaa, aquí Santana, despierta ya dormilona, cuento contigo esta noche? – _A santana realmente le agradaba despertar de esa manera a Quinn, sabia que estaba sola, por ende la rubia dormiría hasta que alguien se acordara de ella.

_Por dios, lopez, demonios – _Golpeaba la pared – _Tengo un teléfono celular, al que puedes llamar, porque me haces bajar? – _Se quejaba. – _Dejame dormir, adiós. – _Cortaba.

Se giraba para buscar un vaso de agua. El teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

_Acabas de cortar una llamada con el demonio Fabray, o vienes esta noche o te arranco esos ojitos de estrellitas que tienes, me oiste? – _Ya levantaba el tono de voz – _Aquí a las nueve que hay que ordenar, traer dinero, por cierto, te quiero! – _Era la latina la quien cortaba ahora.

Quinn suspiraba y colgaba, iba por su vaso de agua, aun mas dormida que cualquier cosa, los objetos no se moverían de su camino, su presencia no imponía tanto respeto aun. Casi ciega seguía avanzando, sin notar que su dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo daba de lleno contra la pata de la costosa silla.

_Aaaahhhh dios miooooo! – _Se tapaba la cara con las manos, definitivamente esos golpes son lo mas horrible que te puede suceder. – _Mi deeeedo! – _Se quejaba, nadie la escucharía.

Rengueando, gruñía mientras continuaba con su tarea, poder llegar con vida hasta la heladera, con un vaso de agua en la mano y con un yogurt en la otra, se dirigía a su habitación nuevamente, prácticamente no salía de allí, tenia lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Solo salía cuando la situación lo ameritaba y el hambre si que lo hacía.

Se recostaba y prendía el televisor, y comenzaba a cambiar de canal, Europa Europa era su canal predilecto, películas de poco presupuesto, cine independiente y cosas nuevas por conocer como idiomas o historias, oro puro para Quinn Fabray. Su dedo latia debajo de las frazadas, no sangraba, pero latia como si de una caricatura se tratase.

Su compu estaba descargando unos nuevos programas que habían sido recomendados por Francis el dia anterior, la tomaba y se sumergía en sus redes sociales.

**Finn dice:**

**Q haces Ra?**

Ese muchacho realmente era intenso, intenso intenso.

**Rachel dice:**

**En mi cama! Descansando, creo que mi tobillo no está del todo bien…**

**Finn dice:**

**Necsitas cmpañia? Puedo ir si qieres, tngo la solición a ts prblms**

Oh dios, en serio? Realmente a Rachel le molestaba que abreviara tanto lo que intentaba decir.

**Rachel dice:**

**No abrevies tanto, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme! Estoy bien, solo veámonos esta noche…**

Un cartel al costado de la pantalla aparecia. _Quinn F acaba de iniciar sesión. _Instintivamente abrió su ventana de texto, pero su voluntad hasta ahí llegó.

**Finn dice:**

**Puck vino, ire cn el a lmpiar pisinas, t veo esta nche, a2 T amo. **_***Finn H Acaba de desonectarse***_

De verdad molestaba ver la manera de escribir del muchacho y no pensaba responder, instintivamente cerró su ventana y dejó la computadora en un costado. Necesitaba tomar agua. Su cuerpo demandaba muchos vasos por dia.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Quinn presionaba Enter. Un nuevo mensaje aparecia en la pantalla de R.

**Quinn dice:**

**¿Por lo general duermes en casas desconocidas y cuando amanece sales corriendo? ¿Sin saludar?**

Rachel volvia a su habitación y veía el mensaje, una sonora sonrisa se escapaba y automáticamente respondia.

**Rachel dice:**

**Estaba tomando agua por eso tarde, ¿Cómo estas? Me fui porque tu misma me advertiste, no despertar a la bestia, y bueno, no lo hice! **

**Quinn dice:**

**Ni una nota? Como por ejemplo… Quinn gracias por hospedarme y no dejarme en la calle muriendo de hipotermia, eres muy agradable y por cierto robé tu buzo!**

**Rachel dice:**

**Ok ok, esto es serio, de verdad me pediste que no despertar a la bestia eso hice, y tu buzo? Ahora me pertenece, es calentito! :) **

**Quinn dice:**

**Ahaha adorable… Entonces, soy una buena anfitriona, ¿Qué dices?**

**Rachel dice:**

**No hubo desayuno… Tu sabrás.**

**Quinn dice: **

**Okey, entonces no cuentes conmigo la próxima vez que estes en el bosque sola. Adios!**

**Rachel dice:**

**Espera! Vas hoy a lo de Santana? No lo asimilo aun, pero me invitó y cuando salía de tu casa apareció con mi auto…**

**Quinn dice:**

**Si es que puedo, no fue buena idea correr con ese frio, estoy algo resfriada… Santana es una caja de sorpresas! Deberias ir acostumbrándote, dos personalidades viven dentro de ella jajaja**

**Rachel dice:**

**Oh, mejorate! Te veo allá, me debes un desayuno Fabray… Adios! Espero no conocer a esas dos personalidades…**

**Quinn dice:**

**Claro que no! Yo ya puse mi casa, creo que es tu turno de devolverme algo de todo lo que te di, eh? Te salve la vida…**

**Rachel dice:**

**No voy a discutir mas, te veo esta noche y lo arreglamos :) ***_**Rachel B. Acaba de desconectarse***_

**Quinn dice: **

**Te veo esta noche :) **

Quinn cerró su computadora y se dispuso a hacer algo de ejercicio, al fin le daría uso a la cinta que su madre había comprado y que ahora estaba como perchero en la habitación.

Corrió y corrió, se sentía gorda, porque nadie nunca estaba ahí para decirle que estaba flaca o para recalcarle que valia mas de lo que creía y que era una de las chicas mas lindas de la ciudad. Primero Sam, después Puck y Finn, la rubia no se destacaba en el amor, mucha gente quería tener algo especial con ella porque seducía a los demás por naturaleza, era realmente encantadora y delicada, hacia que los demás se tambalearan. Pero no podía conseguir estabilidad, siempre lo arruinaba, aumentando la velocidad de movimiento, Quinn corria mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos. Nadie estaba ahí para abrazarla, charlar o ver una película con ella, se consideraba una mentira, fuerte y poderosa por fuera, triste y débil por dentro.

Las horas pasaron y ya se avecinaba la pequeña juntada en lo de Santana.

Quinn ya estaba en lo de San preparando todo, el alcohol iba a estar ahí, nadie se iba de la casa de Santana con todos los reflejos en línea.

Rachel esperaba a Finn que aparecia con diez minutos de retraso, con una flor en la mano.

_Rachel – _Saludaba y robaba un beso de sus labios.

_Hola – _Sonreia y aceptaba el regalo. – _Dulce_

_Lista? – _La tomaba de la mano y juntos subian en la camioneta de Finn. – _Te extrañé, estuve limpiando piscinas con Puck, es un buen negocio Rach… - _Comenzaba la lucha – _Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar California…_

_Finn… - _Estaba harta – _Solo, disfrutemos la noche ¿si? – _Otra vez intentando frenar los sueños de Rachel.

Todo ya estaba listo, los primeros invitados llegaban y Britt abria la puerta mientras las otras dos chicas terminaban de servir.

_Y? – _Santana ya comenzaba – _Besa bien? Dimelo y prometo no molestarte nunca mas, dime cuando matamos a la ballena sacaré muchos dólares con toda su grasa, sobretodo la grasa de sus pechos, tiene mas tetas que tu y yo pegadas! _

_No seas estúpida! – _Reia a caracajadas -_ Relajada no es tan insoportable, Finnesa no la deja vivir, no mas problemas Lopez, creo que me sentí a gusto, tratémosla bien – _Decia – _De hecho se sintió bien invitarla a dormir, es buena… - _Con santana Q realmente podía decir lo que sentía, la latina nunca la juzgaría.

_A ver si entiendo, esta buena o es buena? – _Preguntaba riendo – _Te quiero Fabray, para lo que me necesites, ya sabes, matar o violentar ventanas – _Golpeaba el hombro de la rubia.

_Lo se fea, lo sé – _Devolvia el golpe y reian.

Rachel entraba y una Santana sonriente la recibia.

_Esta sonrisa no es real, Berry hagamos las pases solo por hoy – _Le daba una mano para cerrar trato, y recibia la de R – _Muy bien, adelante._

_Finnesa, hola, Puck en la cocina preparando tragos – _No prestaba mucha atención al gigante pero igualmente advertía – _Compórtate… _

_Tu auto estaba en condiciones enano? _

_Eso creo! _

_Bien, la rubia en la cocina, siéntete como en tu casa, relájate – _Sonreía y la dejaba sola.

Rachel ya estaba caminando hasta la cocina.

Todo el Glee club estaba en el lugar, Tina Mercedes y Artie charlaban animadamente en la cocina, Quinn abría cervezas. En el living Sam, Puck, Finn y Mike jugaban un campeonato en la Play station y el resto de los invitados, merodeaban por toda la casa, formando grupos de charla o de baile, la noche se iba tornando interesante.

_Quinn – _Rachel llegaba detrás de Q

_Rachel – _Sonreia - _¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, que pasó en tu hombro? – _Miraba atentamente la piel de la rubia.

_Oh, ya sabes, correr por ahí – _Bebia de su trago – _Con gente abandonadora que se va por la mañana – _Reia aun mas.

Realmente es linda cuando rie… - _Ya lo charlamos, no quiero encontrarme con la bestia, en mi casa esta tu buzo – _La conversación ya se agotaba.

_Quedatelo, te quedaba lindo – _Sonreia – _Luces bien Rachel… _

Una expresión de sorpresa se posaba en todo el cuerpo de Rachel, ¿significaba que era linda? – _Gracias Quinn, de verdad, también te ves bonita…_

Lindsay aparecia por detrás de la rubia, tapándole los ojos y jugando…

_Quien soy?_

_Ojos horribles? – _reia la rubia.

_BAM! – _La dejaba libre – _Hola Quinn, como estas?_

Ni siquiera miraba a Rachel, seguía interactuando como si nadie estuviera allí mismo, solo Quinn. La relación Linsay Rachel no era muy probable, las dos con un talento impresionante listas para triunfar y locas para la competencia, no podían ni verse.

Rachel tosía forzadamente para llamar la atención de la rubia.

_Oh, L ella es Rachel, compañera de colegio. – _Las presentaba.

_Hola Rachel… - _Decía Lindsay desde el lugar en que estaba, de ninguna manera iba a darle un beso.

_Lindsay… - _Respondía Rachel – _Creo que mejor me voy, las dejo solas – _Ya se escapaba de esa situación, a kilómetros de distancia lo notaba, Lindsay tenía otras intenciones para con Quinn, Lindsay hacia que Rachel esté en guardia, esa chica realmente era peligrosa e intentaba algo más que una amistad con la rubia.

_Asi que… Deberias ver como te mira Rachel, ¿tiene novio esta muchacha? – _Preguntaba L

_Tiene novio, no entiendo, como me mira? – _Quinn se tensaba, Lindsay de nuevo intentaba acercarse.

_No importa, jamás se animaria a salirse de los brazos del gigante feo ese, se quedaría sin vida y moriría en la oscuridad leyendo fanfictions de su otp favorita – _Reia, Lindsay era realmente malvada -_ mira, tienes algo ahí – _Aprovechaba y se acercaba. - _¿Con que te lastimaste?_

_Bueno bueeno – _Santana entraba dispuesta a romper el clima, la muchacha palida como vampiro no le traia buenas sensaciones, Quinn agradecia poder zafarse, realmente no le habían agradado esos comentarios. – _ya apagaremos las luces de este lugar asi que, muévanse. _

El living ya estaba ambientado, luces de colores, música fuerte y una mesa llena de bebidas, Santana se había lucido, sus papas viajaban por tres días, tres días con un cronograma ya armado, el primer dia era de fiesta, el segundo y el tercer dia serian dedicados especialmente a Brittany, realmente la quería y ya era hora de demostrarlo, de otra manera.

La música ya estaba en su volumen más alto. La gente se sacudia y bailaba, algunos tomaban, otros solo charlaban en los sillones.

Rachel, bailaba animadamente con Blaine al ritmo de Sweat, Finn por supuesto no bailaba porque si bailaba empujaría a todos haciendo que cayeran y la fiesta terminaría en el hospital, algo asi había dicho Santana, el muchacho solo se limitó a tomar sentado con Artie.

Quinn se movia despacio al ritmo de la música, bailaba sola y bebía de a ratos, Lindsay miraba apoyada desde una pared, la muchacha ya había perdido los reflejos y las ganas de saltar a la yugular de cierta rubia la rebalsaban. Se movio y camino hacia ella.

_Siempre vienes por aquí? – _Jugaba.

_No siempre, este lugar está repleto de locos, locos verdes! – _Ya se movían las dos juntas al ritmo de la música. No hablaron mas, solo bailaron hasta chocar con alguien mas.

_Demonios! Me pisaste! - _L se giraba para poner en línea al que había echo eso.

_Lo siento! –_ Gritaba Blaine, era difícil hablar entre todo ese lio – _Lindsay! Como estas? – _Ya se separaba de R para abrazar a la muchacha. – _Cambiemos de pareja, necesito ponerme al dia con mi futura compañera de obra! _

_P pero, yo estaba con Quinn! – _Sonaba enojada.

_Será mejor que bailes con tu amigo, nos vemos después – _Lanzaba un beso por el aire.

Quinn tomaba de la mano a Rachel que no había podido decir nada ante aquella situación, solo ganar una mirada desafiante por parte de Lindsay.

_Hola… - _Sonreia Quinn.

_Hey – _Decia la morena – _Tengo sed, me acompañas? _

_Claro – _La volvia a tomar de la mano y caminaban hacia la mesa de bebidas, actuaban como si fueran verdaderas amigas – _Te gusta la cerveza?_

_Algo así, creo que Lindsay va a mandar a matarme… - _Temia por su vida.

_Porque, que te hizo? – _Se sentaban juntas en un sillón – _No es muy fácil de tratar…_

_Marcó territorio, literal, cuando veníamos hacia aquí me miro como diciendo, perra, no te acerques a mi chica! – _Movia las manos.

_Jajaja por favor, ¿su chica? – _Decia Q – _No soy chica de nadie, Berry… _

_De verdad? Siendo tan Quinn Fabray? – _Se burlaba rachel – _Apuesto a que todo el colegio quiere o alguna vez imagino como besabas! – _Se delataba, pero Q no lo notaba.

_Beso bien Berry, soy una Fabray, todos quieren tocarme – _Estaba en la cima -_ espero que no lo quieras comprobar, porque Finnesa te esta vigilando en este momento. – _Se acercaba a la morocha. – _De verdad no se como quitármela de encima – _Miraba hacia abajo y movia su vaso.

_No puedes quitarte a alguien de encima? Por dios Fabray! – _Rachel comenzaba a bromear – _yo pretendía ser tu amiga en los años anteriores, pero tu me sacaste a kilómetros! – _Reia.

_¿Jamás te vas a olvidar de eso no? Lo siento Rachel! Ya te pedí disculpas! – _Se enojaba la rubia.

_Debes relajarte, lo decía jugando Quinn… - _Rachel volvia a acortar la distancia. – _De verdad, la otra noche me sentí bien en tu casa, olvídalo me salvaste la existencia, ya no me molestas mas – _Sonreia mirándo a Quinn a los ojos, en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo, Quinn lo había echo, había mirado a la morena y había pasado su lengua por sus rosados labios. Una catarata de contracciones bajaba por todo el cuerpo de Rachel.

_Perdona, de verdad – _Quinn comenzaba a estar borracha – _Ahí viene Finn, a dar ordenes… - _Se levantaba y se iba, la catarata también había arrasado en su cuerpo y necesitaba aire fresco o un cigarrillo, pero Finn tenia otros planes, tres veces mas borracho que la rubia, llegaba a causar problemas.

_Rachel? La rubia rara te estaba lastimando? _Ultimamente la relación Finn Quinn había retrocedido, se llevaban de lo peor y en cuanto tenia la oportunidad Finn era cruel con ella.

Tomaba del hombro a Quinn y esta se zafaba violentamente.

_Sueltame idiota, no estaba haciendo nada, dejame ir… - _Quinn lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_Vete, ve con tu chica Lindsay – _Se burlaba, realmente estaba borracho.

Quinn levantaba una ceja y amenazaba cerrando los puños – _Mira, bola de grasa con articulaciones o mejor aun, vaca sobrealimentada, ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que hacer? Aprende a valorar lo que tienes, porque si algo malo sucede, yo misma me voy a encargar de que tu vida sea una mierda. Con estas manitos de rara – _Se las miraba, y jugaba con ellas – _Asi que, deja de privar a los demás de lo que realmente quieren y enfrenta tus putos miedos de una puta vez, infeliz! – _Lo empujaba y se iba, pero antes se giraba para una ultima frase – _Estoy segura de que con estas manitos – _Volvia a mirarlas – _Trabajo mucho, mucho mejor que toda esa indumentaria – _Sonreia soberbia y terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Rachel observaba toda la situación sentada sin poder moverse, que Finn tratara asi a alguien la había llenado de coraje.

_De verdad tenias que hacer eso Finn? – _Se paraba y se acercaba al ya completamente borracho muchacho.

_Ella me provocó, vámonos Rachel, necesito un poco de actividad conmigo, a ver si consigo de una vez que... – _La tomaba del brazo para ya ir a buscar sus abrigos.

_No Finn, basta, me tienes harta, deja de ser tan nervioso, vamos a hablar cuando estes sobrio, esto tiene que parar. – _Rachel se zafaba de su brazo e intentaba irse.

_Sin mi no eres nada ¿sabias eso? – _Volvia a ponerse como loco – _Dejame si quieres, vas a estar sola Rachel! - _Estaba fuera de sus casillas, terminaba de decir eso y se giraba para dar un fuerte portazo e irse por ahi.

Rachel no se iba a permitir llorar, realmente estaba cansada, no podía seguir atada a ese yunque. Ya era hora de ver donde estaba parada.

Subió por las escaleras para ir a un lugar más tranquilo, muchas puertas se ponían a un costado, no sabía cual elegir. Se decidió por la segunda a la izquierda y no supo cómo, pero acertó. Era la habitación de Santana, entró sin más y se sentó sobre la cama, era tiempo de aclarar ideas. Poso sus manos sobre su cara e intento tranquilizarse, ya no iba a llorar por nadie mas, sabía que Finn no la quería como antes, ni ella lo quería a él, pero estaba anclada, no encontraría a alguien más si el la dejaba, su vida en ese lugar estaría terminada, asi como había dicho Lindsay. El mundo no le sonreía esta vez.

La puerta del baño de esa habitación se abría, de ella salía Quinn tambaleándose.

_Rachel? ¿Estás bien? – _Caminaba hasta ella - _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – _Los ojos de Q mostraban señales de llanto.

_Es Finn, de nuevo. – _se recostaba y suspiraba pesadamente. – _Estaba borracho, estaba poseido, se fue y me dejó sola… - _Se tapaba la cara nuevamente.

_Ya está, déjalo ser – _se recostaba también – _Rachel, eres super especial, no dejes que alguien como el te atrape, tienes mucho para dar – _Miraba al techo. – _Si realmente el destino quiere que estén juntos, solo deja que trabaje, pero no pierdas tiempo… _

_Me dijo que si me dejaba iba a quedarme sola – _Comenzaba a llorar – _Es que es eso, sin el estoy completamente sola, todos me odian Quinn. – _Se sentaba.

La rubia se sentaba con ella y su corazon se estrujaba – _No estas sola, vales oro Rachel, ¿sabes que? Mirame – _Levantaba el mentón de la morena – _Nunca estas sola, porque si mal no recuerdo, pediste un deseo, entonces una estrella comenzó a seguirte – _Sonreia y acariciaba una mejilla. – _Vales un montón Rachel, si lo que realmente buscas no viene, pues ve por él, no esperes cosas de los demás, lo digo por experiencia, no dependas de los demás._ Quinn suspiraba largo.

_Al fin y al cabo, no eres la única que está sola – _Miraba a la morena y sonreia. El tiempo jugaba de nuevo y se frenaba para mirarlas, el cosmo de nuevo despertaba – _Yo también lo estoy, pero no por eso me quedo a esperar – _Si que lo hacía, esperaba desde hace mucho – _Solo hay que despegarse de todo lo que no nos permita sonreir. Pero ya basta, la noche es joven ¿Bajamos? – _Se levantaba y le daba una mano para que la acompañe – _Te ves fea cuando lloras! _

Rachel miraba con admiración a Quinn, esas palabras habían hecho el clic, ella buscaba un abrazo, quería saber como se sentía, entonces debía ir por el. Quinn pretendía seguir caminando con Rachel de la mano, pero una fuerza la detuvo y la hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

_Quinn, ¿me dejarías abrazarte? Creo que necesito un abrazo… - _No se atrevía a mirarla, era de locos pedir un abrazo a Quinn Fabray. No hubo respuesta del otro lado, resignada, miraba al frente para seguir caminando. Pero en el camino se encontró con los ojos de Q brillando con la luz de la noche, un halo de sensaciones de nuevo.

Quinn sonreia y abrazaba a Rachel, se sentía demasiado bien, R se sentía segura, no pretendía romper el abrazo, el olor invadía de nuevo todo su organismo, la electricidad era disparada por todo el lugar. Quinn rompía el clima.

_Basta de llorar, de verdad te ves fea – _Sonreia – _Vamos, yo te invito a bailar._

En el cuerpo de la rubia también había sonado el clic, bailaron juntas y Quinn comenzó a beber de mas.

_Rach? Creo que estoy mareada –_ Decia esto agarrándose de la cintura de la morena y reia a carcajadas – _Necesito sentarme – _bebía un poco mas.

_Creo que estas borracha Quinn, vamos a sentarnos _

La fiesta ya había terminado, casi toda la gente se había ido, solo quedaban tres o cuatro borrachos, y quizá tres o cuatro personas durmiendo en el suelo o algunas teniendo sexo en algún lugar alejado, la fiesta había sido epica.

_Llévame a mi casa Rach, no me siento bien – _Abrazaba a Rachel.

Santana se había perdido, ya estaba durmiendo con Britt en el sillón, no se había despedido de nadie, hacia rato que habían caído rendidas en ese comodo sofá.

_No Quinn, yo también bebí y creo que debemos ir caminando, Finn se ha ido y… - _Era interrumpida.

_A LA MIERDA CON FINN! – _Gritaba – _Mi auto está allí tontita… las llaves en mi bolsillo. Púdrete Finn! Me voy con tu chica! – _Mostraba el dedo del medio hacia algún lugar.

_Vamos a mi casa, no puedes volver manejando. – _Quinn era pesada pero conseguía sentarla en el asiento del copiloto, obviamente tenia que pasar por alto ese chiste.

_Uy, la casa de Berry, uy uy uy… - _Se acomodaba el pelo de una manera muy sensual – _Que misterios habrá allí! _– Gritaba.

_Ya basta de gritar loca, hoy dormirás en mi casa, mis papás tienen una cena, volverán muy tarde o quizá mañana, no hay ningún misterio, solo una cama y algo para tu dolor de cabeza – _Se giraba a ver a Q pero esta ya estaba dormida, no había escuchado nada de lo que Rachel dijo.

Llegaron a lo de los Berry y subieron hasta la habitación, Rachel consiguió acostar a Q sobre su cama y esta despertó.

_Ay, que bruta! – _tiraba manotazos al aire – _Asi tratas a tus invitados? – _Reia y reia. – _Rach, rach, rach, don't stap, biliven, old on to dat feelin… - _cantaba y Rachel comenzó a reir.

_Listo, ya es hora de dormir, acuéstate Quinn, pero antes ponte esto – _tiraba a su lado un short y una remera. Rachel ya estaba cambiada hace tiempo.

_Ni lo sueñes – _Se movía para meterse en la cama, a duras penas llegaba. Sin avisar, se quitaba la remera y los pantalones – _Ayuda… dfakrfjie pantalones… - _Rachel literalmente moría ¿tenía que sacarle los pantalones? – _steetlaight pipol iven just to faind a emoushon, estoy esperandoo _

No fue difícil, Rachel cerró los ojos y tiro de esos pantalones… Pero en algún momento debía abrir los de nuevo, lógico. Y asi fue, se encontró con el abdomen de Q, la piel blanca y un gracioso culote a rayas que hacia juego con el corpiño.

Ya recostadas, Q no iba a dormirse primero.

_Rachel? – _Preguntaba.

_Dime Quinn, debes dormir, mañana serás un zombie._

_Me vas a invitar a desayunar? – _Se giraba para ver a los ojos a Rachel – _Tus ojos son raros – _Sonreia – _Se ponen brillosos cuando lloran ¿Sabias?…_

_Espera, que respondo primero? Si voy a invitarte a desayunar porque mis padres llamaron y no vendrán hasta la noche, y si lo sabía, ya duérmete leona… - _Reía y cerraba los ojos, sabía que los faroles de Q seguían apuntando a su cara.

_No querrás encontrarte nunca con el león Rachel, de verdad lo digo – _Se acercaba.

_Eso espero! – _Reía – _Quinn, de verdad te sientes sola? – _La sonrisa se borraba y el silencio hacia de las suyas por el lugar.

_Algunas veces, pero nada grave, aprendí a no depender de los demás, ¿dormimos? No querrás mi versión borracha 2.0 – _Intentaba cambiar de tema pero no servia.

_Está bien, no creo que estés sola, siempre pides deseos, muchas estrellas deben estar detrás de ti…_

_Eso espero Rach – _Sonreía de nuevo.

Quinn se dormía dos minutos después, y ya comenzaba a moverse peligrosamente buscando comodidad.

Rachel seguía como un palito de helado clavado en la arena, estática.

Cerraba los ojos y se giraba, segundos después, una incómoda Q se movía buscando calor y musitando palabras al estilo borracho, el abdomen de la rubia se posaba de lleno en la espalda de Rachel, sus piernas se amoldaban juntas, un brazo buscaba estirarse, Rachel corría imaginariamente hacia la calma del aire, trataba de arquear la espalda para salirse de esa hermosa sensación, el cuerpo de Quinn sobre el de ella. Ya está, era hora de aceptarlo, tener todo el cuerpo de cierta rubia apoyado sobre su espalda sumada la respiración en el cuello, era realmente excitante.

Quinn despertaba, solo abriendo los ojos, descubría en la situación que se encontraba, pero el olor y el calor de Rachel eran algo imposible de resistir.

_Rachel… - _Susurraba. Ese suspiro fue como un corte en el abdomen para la morocha.

Intentaba componerse – _Si Quinn? _

_Nada quería saber si dormías, hasta mañana… - _La rubia solo rezaba al cielo, quería que solo una estrella le haga compañía, pedia y pedia deseos solo para encontrar esa luz tan especial. Y me parece que ya no hace falta decir a que estrella era la que esperaba Quinn.

Rachel sonreia de oreja a oreja, Quinn parecía estar a gusto con esa comprometedora situación, suspiraba y respondia – _Hasta mañana Quinn – _Cerraba los ojos y por fin se relajaba.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Se merece esta historia una oportunidad? Vamos con capitulos mas largos, pero vamos actualizando mas lento... Como siempre, esperemos llegar a buenos puertos!**

**TW:_Iwanttobemean_**


	9. Courage

**Puedes cerrar tus ojos****  
****a las cosas que no quieres ver,****  
****Pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón****  
****a las cosas que no quieres sentir.**

* * *

Una vez más el sol salía, quizá brillaba aun mas porque estaba en la habitación de Rachel, quizá brillaba aun mas porque estaba siendo valiente, o quizá brillaba aun mas porque algo bueno se avecinaba, buenos puertos.

Miraba a su alrededor y sonreía involuntariamente, últimamente lo hacia mucho, algo raro sucedia en su organismo, su corazon sonaba como una batería y su cuerpo parecía ir cruzando varias etapas, parecía evolucionar con cada línea que cruzaba con ella o con cada broma que hacia solo para romper un poco la tension.

Peter Pan venia hacia ella, como la primera vez los sentimientos que se sienten una sola vez en la vida con ese primer amor, ¿Estaban llegando de nuevo? ¿Volvian hacia Quinn? De verdad se sentía una niña de nuevo.

_Voy a regalarte una golosina cada vez que sonrías de esa manera Quinn – _Rachel decía graciosa pero dulce, estaba observando desde hace tiempo la expresión de Quinn. – _Es raro, nunca te vi sonreir tanto – _No despegaba su mirada del rostro de Quinn, la rubia recién despierta era un poema, sin maquillaje ni demasiada ropa, un pelo completamente desprolijo pero no por eso menos lindo, daba una imagen y una luz impresionantes.

Q no sabia que responder ¿Habia pensado en voz alta? – _Hola – _Sonreia – _Entonces voy a empezar a sonreir mas! De verdad lo tomo enserio, hoy ya tengo mi golosina entonces… - _Ya lo daba por hecho.

_Hola, ya lo tienes Fabray. Pasaste la noche aquí, digo, estabas demasiado borra… - _El teléfono de Rachel sonaba. – _Perdón – _Decia la morena - _Finn, que necesitas… - _Quinn observaba toda la situación, a su mente llegaba la pelea que había tenido con Finn, no se arrepentía, es mas, estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, alguien debía bajar a ese muchacho de las nubes –

_Finn, dime…_

_Rachel, tenemos que hablar, de verdad. Ya mismo voy a tu casa._

_No puedes venir, Finn, estoy ocupada. Tengo cosas que hacer._

_No me importa Rachel, espérame en la puerta, tenemos que hablar, estaba borracho, entiéndeme…_

_Finn son las 11 de la mañana, por favor no me traigas mas dolores de cabeza, charlaremos cuando estemos en el colegio. No quiero hablar en este momento. Respétame por favor. – _Rachel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y enojada. Se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, olvidando la presencia de Quinn.

_Adorable _pensó Q, Rachel caminando alterada por todo el lugar, despeinada y con un short que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, esa muchacha era realmente bonita ¿Por qué nadie le presta atención? Irradiaba luz por todos los poros.

_Oh demonios de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, siempre te respeté, tu eres la que nunca quiere hacer nada nuevo Rachel._

_¿Pero que mierda? ¡Tu eres el estúpido que nunca me respetó de verdad, que esperas de mi Finn, basta!_

_De verdad crees que no te respeto? Me tienes a punto de explotar Rachel por dios, apuesto a que eres la única chica de todo el instituto que no se anima a dar ese estúpido paso! – _Finnesco comenzaba a gritar y no media sus palabras.

_Oh, okey estúpido paso…– _La morena se había quedado sin palabras – _Crei que me querías de verdad, está bien, olvidalo Finn, dalo por terminado, cuídate y si sexo es lo que quieres, acá no hay nada de eso, crei que podias esperarme – _Quinn automáticamente prestaba atención a esas últimas palabras_ –_ _A la mierda Finn… _Cortaba el teléfono y volvía hacia la cama y se tapaba.

_Tienes los pies frios Rachel, no debes caminar descalza – _Trataba de aclimatar los ánimos. – _Realmente es un idiota… - _Las miradas se volvían a cruzar.

_Caliéntamelos, vamos abuela, deja de querer cuidarme! – _Sonreía y ponía sus pies sobre las piernas de Quinn, esta se tensaba, no por nada raro, si no por el frio que la recorría.

_Demonios! – _Se reía y golpeaba a Rachel – _No importa si no quieres hablarlo, pero estoy por aquí – _Le mostraba su apoyo, de verdad quería ayudarla. – _Y no trato de cuidarte, trato de que te des cuenta de una vez de todo… - _Decía seria.

La piel de R se puso de gallina ¿Darse cuenta de qué?

_Ya no lo soporto – _Cerraba los ojos.

_De verdad, no quise, pero escuche la última parte, ¿de verdad es asi? – _La expresión de Quinn mostraba compasión. – _No sabe lo que dice… Solo no hagas cosas que no sientas Rach…_

_Sí, siempre intenta algo mas, pero no sé porque, no me siento preparada para eso con él. – _Rachel se desinhibía, nunca había hablado con nadie de eso, claro, porque no tenía amigos.

_Es un estúpido, esto es demasiado cliché. Pero tengo que decirlo – _Sonreia y ganaba una golosina.

_Ahí va otra golosina… - _Rachel a ese ritmo iba a fundirse al mes. Las dos seguían recostadas en las penumbras de esa bien decorada habitacion

_Ah, entiendo, entonces lo decías enserio. – _Reia de nuevo, otra vez. – _Está todo dicho, pero de verdad no hagas nada que no sientas, esas cosas se hacen una sola vez, no lo arruines, solo espera, no interesa que seas la única muchacha del mundo que no haya hecho eso, llegará solo cuando lo sientas y ya no puedas mantenerte en pie de todas las emociones que te haga pasar esa persona solo con mirarte, y si, Finn es un idiota… Apuesto a que muchos chicos darían todo por mostrarte esos caminos – _Levantaba las cejas jugando – _Y porque no algunas muchachas, de verdad, hay una chica en la clase de gimnasia que siempre te observa de manera diferente – _Comenzaba a reírse de la cara de Rachel y recibia un golpe.

_No seas idiota, nadie se fijaría en mi, menos una chica. Prácticamente todos los hombres de el colegio se rieron de mi algúna vez – _Le parecía descabellada la teoría de la rubia que seguía atenta escuchando todo lo que decía._ – Fijate mejor en Lindsay, esa chica es super hormonal, estoy segura de que ya te imaginó en paños menores._

_De verdad necesito sacármela de encima, es muy intensa! – _Decia seria y recordaba a esta chica. – _Igual, nunca tuvo el privilegio de tenerme en su cama, privilegio que estas teniendo en este momento – _Fruncia el ceño y empujaba levemente el hombro de Rachel con el dedo indice.

_Ogh dios, lo habías pensado? Quien lo iba a imaginar, Quinn en mi cama, en ropa interior – _Abria la boca – _Sin palabras! – _La situación se iba poniendo pesada.

_Siempre me imaginaste en ropa interior Rachel, vamos, Finn ni siquiera se puede comparar conmigo… - _Levantaba las manos, pero igualmente se tapaba con las sabanas, era buena dando batalla con las palabras, acababa de darse cuenta de que solo llevaba ropa interior.

_Ay Fabray Fabray, demasiadas veces, de verdad – _Bromeaba, pero a las verdades más grandes, muchas veces las decimos en broma. – _Por supuesto que no, Finn jamás podría competir con… contigo. – _Toda la habitación ya comenzaba a arder. Y R no bromeaba del todo. - _Tu primera vez… - _Trataba de concentrarse.

_Qué pasa con mi primer vez? – _Quinn se ponía incomoda.

_Fue agradable? – _No sabia como, pero lo estaba preguntando.

_No fue como me gustaría, pero fue llevadera, no es muy recomendable hacerlo solo porque te sientes presionada o siempre te dejas llevar por impulsos, a ese paso hay que planificarlo, o no. Hay que hacerlo cuando ya no puedas estar de pie o cuando escupas fuego, literal. No se si me explico – _El rostro de la rubia brillaba, se sentía demasiado bien. – _Si alguna vez decides dar ese paso, tienes que pensarlo._

_Lo sé… - _Rachel se acomodaba hecha un bollito.

_¿Piensas seguir durmiendo? – _Se acostaba de la misma manera.

_No quiero levantarme…_

_Bueno, pero mira que si me duermo, no me despiertas nunca mas – _Carcajadas por todo el ambiente.

_Quinn? – _Preguntaba Rachel en forma de susurro, la oscuridad seguía presente, las persianas no permitían que el sol entrara como un guerrero y rompa todo el esquema que se había armado, la oscuridad era cómplice de ellas dos y seducía al sol retrasando su entrada, con luz, jamás se animarian a expresar lo que estaban por hablar.

_Rach… Dime _

_¿Crees que algúna chica se fije en mi?_

_Ok, esto es raro… Pero si, creo que si._

_¿Alguien como Lindsay?_

_No entiendo, físicamente como ella?_

_Claro…_

_Mira, Lindsay es una chica muy linda, primero no es muy probable que se fije en ti y segundo, no creo que tengan mucha química, Lindsay queda descartada. No te preocupes niñita, ya vamos a encontrar a una chica para ti jajaja ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Porque noto que mucha gente intentaría algo mas contigo, chicas y chicos, y no haces nada al respecto, ¿no se torna incomodo?_

La pelota iba de lado a lado, las preguntas se iban cruzando.

_No lo creo, no se torna incomodo Rach, para nada. ¿Te fijarías en alguien más que no sea Finn?_

_Claro que si, Finn está perdiendo toda su credibilidad, ya no es como los primeros días. ¿Te fijarías en mí?_

Y ahí terminó… La fluidez de la conversación se truncó, desapareció con esa pregunta, Quinn no esperaba eso.

_No eres mi tipo, ya lo dije Rach, eres fea! – _Reía, trataba de a toda costa salir de esa situación, era obvio que se fijaría en Rachel Berry, era una chica demasiado especial y bonita, raro como para no fijarse en ella y quedar completamente a su merced...

_Sé que soy fea, deja de decirlo Quinn – _Lo decía seria.

_Hey, estaba jugando… Perdón._

_Lo que sea… - _Había dolido.

_¿Quieres la verdad? – _Tenia que arreglar esa cagada.

_Aham…_

_Sí que me fijaría en ti, no eres fea Rachel, solo estaba jugando, no entiendo porque nadie más pelea por estar contigo… - _Se sinceraba. – _Okey… ¿Tú te fijarías en mí?_

_No creo que exista persona que no se haya fijado en ti Quinn, claro que me fijaría en ti… - _Sonreía.

_Creo que necesito dormir un rato más, ¿Qué dices? – _Quinn no quería escuchar esas palabras.

_Sip, si despiertas antes que yo y quieres irte por favor despiértame, tengo que darte tus golosinas, te las ganaste… - _Mordía su labio inferior y no despegaba la mirada del rostro de la rubia, era como una canción.

_Lo haré… Hasta luego. _

Al cuarto de hora Quinn dormía.

Rachel ya no podía conciliar el sueño, bajó despacio las escaleras, pero no sin antes evidenciar que la rubia seguía ahí con ella.

_En tu cara Lindsay… - _Reía y decía en voz baja… Eso fue, raro y muy competitivo.

Preparó un desayuno gigante, quería que la rubia se sienta cómoda, de verdad apreciaba la presencia de Quinn en el lugar, más allá de cualquier sentimiento extraño que recorriera la sangre de la más pequeña, de verdad estaba consiguiendo una amistad, algo tan simple como contar con un oído o un abrazo, Rachel lo estaba logrando nadie nunca se le acercaba, sonaba descabellado, pero estaba consiguiendo una amiga a los 17 años.

Galletitas con chips de chocolate, café y medialunas, y por supuesto, caramelos. El premio que la rubia se había ganado, solo por sonreír.

Quinn bajaba las escaleras en completo silencio, como un felino, sabia como mantener el silencio, estaba camuflada y llegaba sin ser notada a la cocina, se quedaba observando, como cuando el lobo mira a su presa y se relame, asi lo hacia Quinn. Reía en el interior, iba a asustar a Rachel y nada la detendría.

-My cup, my cup saying' whats up to my cup My Cup, My Cup More Than A Friend Then A Silly Pup My Cup You Know What It Is Saying' "What's Up?" To My Cup – Cantaba Rachel mientras bebía agua. La rubia ya estaba detrás de ella, lista para saltar.

_RRAAWR! – _zamarreaba a Rachel.

_Que mierdaa! – _Rachel soltaba el vaso y este caía haciéndose añicos en el piso. – _Por dios! – _Se sostenía el pecho – _Casi me infartas, demonios! _

_Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara! – _La rubia reía a carcajadas mientras la morocha se agachaba a juntar los restos del vaso que había salido perjudicado en ese pequeño juego. – _Déjame, yo lo hago – _Se agachaba también. - _¿Te asustaste? – _Hacia fuerza para no contener la risa. El rostro de Rachel se deformaba, se paraba inmediatamente y abría la canilla. - _¿Qué?_

_Creo que me corté aaahhgasdf, duele – _Se miraba la mano, la sangre salía a borbotones.

_Oh dios mío déjame, déjame ayudarte Rach, lo siento no creí que…- _Era interrumpida.

_Deja Quinn, solo... Estoy bien – _Los ojos de Rachel brillaban del dolor que estaba sintiendo, el ver sangre no le agradaba mucho.

_No, ven aquí, lo arruiné… Lo siento… - _Tomaba la mano de Rachel – _No es nada, ¿Tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios? De verdad lo siento… Déjame yo lo arreglo - _Lo sentía de verdad, La morocha iba en busca del botiquín y Quinn limpiaba rápidamente el desastre que era el piso.

_Aquí – _Lo dejaba sobre la mesa e intentaba abrirlo, iba a hacerlo sola – _Puedes apagar la hornalla por favor?_

Quinn corría a apagar la hornalla y se movía para estar cerca de Rachel.

_Déjame, se primeros auxilios – _Mentía – _Déjame Rachel, dame tu mano, va a estar bien, no habrá cicatrices, lo prometo.- _culpa era lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Puedo sola Quinn – _Retrucaba.

_Déjame hacerlo, mínimo. – _Ya mojaba el algodón en el agua oxigenada – _Ven… Rachel… - _Marcaba las reglas, lo iban a hacer como Quinn decía – _Rachel… No quiero perseguirte por todo el living, déjame hacerlo – _Seguía sosteniendo la mano de la morena que intentaba zafarse.

_Me va a doler Quinn, déjame que solo se va a curar. – _Se movía de lugar. – _No quiero!_

La paciencia de Quinn se terminaba, levantando una ceja dejaba las cosas sobre la isla de la cocina. – _Está bien pareces una niña pequeña, tengo que irme. – _Ya se movía para retirarse, quería ayudarla pero le judía que R de tantas vueltas.

_No, no, está bien, hazlo, pero… Que no duela… - _

Definitivamente la rubia podía lograr todo lo que se proponía.

_Bien, siéntate, no dolerá – _Sonreía y ponía despacio el algodón sobre la herida.

_Dueeeeeeleee! – _Rachel se quejaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando una maravillosa vista de todo su cuello. Frenaba para respirar y continuaba.

_¿Qué dices? No lo he puesto aun…_

_Solo, hazlo rápido…_

Quinn negaba con la cabeza y reía, Rachel definitivamente era súper melodramática. Ponía el algodón sobre la herida y la morena pegaba un saltito, las dos reían y Quinn seguía con su trabajo, al finalizar exitosamente ponía una linda curita de corazones sobre la herida y daba un beso sobre la graciosa bandita.

_Sana sana. – _Otro beso. – _Cola de rana. Listo, como nueva… - _Esperen, otro beso.

_Gracias Quinn – _A penas podía hablar, había besado su mano, una sacudida estaba trabajando por todo el cuerpo de Rachel.

_No es que quiera ser maldadosa, pero hubieras visto tu cara – _No podía contener la risa - _¿Estas bien? _

Juntas se sentaban y comenzaban a comer.

_Creo que es algo tarde como para desayunar, pero dormías como un oso, eres de otro planeta Fabray… - _Reía Rachel.

_Compréndeme, dormir es algo que me puede, lo siento. – _no tenía remedio.

_Ahí están tus caramelos._- Ocho caramelos aparecían ante los ojos de Quinn, su rostro se iluminaba.

_¿Por qué lo haces? – _Preguntó abriendo uno de ellos y comenzando a disfrutar – _Amo comer golosinas…_

_Porque cada vez que sonrieras te iba a regalar un dulce, ¿recuerdas? – _Bebía de su tasa. – _No es normal ver reír tanto a Quinn Fabray…_

Y entre risas y charlas random pasaron el desayuno, eran las seis de la tarde, era hora de partir. Mañana una nueva semana comenzaba.

_Creo que debo irme, tus padres van a llegar y te van a encontrar con tu peor enemiga – _Juntaba sus cosas y avanzaban hacia la salida.

_Se llevarían un jodido susto, seguro pensarían que me molestas hasta fuera del colegio – _Reían y Rachel abría la puerta para dar paso a la rubia más alta.

_Te veo algún día Rachel, gracias por todo y lo siento, de verdad, jamás haría algo asi a propósito… - _Miraba hacia el suelo, de verdad jamás la lastimaría.

_Por suerte fue aquí - _Señalaba su mano – _Y no en la nariz, todo el mundo acostumbra a golpearme en la nariz._

_Lo sé, no te preocupes, me arreglaré para llegar hasta ahí – _Tocaba fugazmente la nariz de la más pequeña.

_Mejor vete, ni lo sueñes, si tocas esos lugares date por muerta Fabray, con mi nariz no! – _Intentaba cerrar la puerta.

_Okey adiós, te veo luego – _Saludaba con la mano y caminaba. Rachel observaba como subía a su auto. La rubia se iba y la otra cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, largaba un fuerte suspiro y flotaba como un fantasma hasta la cocina, tenía que ordenar todo ese lio. Encantador y gran lio.

_Menudo lio Rachel, a ver cómo te pones a remar en el dulce de leche… - _Decía mientras levantaba todo.

Quinn llegaba a su casa, estacionaba y hacia silencio. Miraba hacia ningún lugar y apoyaba su cabeza en el volante.

_Menudo lio Fabray… Menudo lio…_

El tiempo seguía corriendo, por lo general no se detenía por nadie, el cómo no había despertado del todo hasta ahora, las chicas seguían con sus obligaciones y el día terminaba, las estrellas brillaban y se posaban todas sobre el techo de Rachel, alguien había pedido deseos en la ducha.

Quinn trasnochaba haciendo las tareas que no había hecho durante todo el fin de semana, no era muy aplicada últimamente, siempre terminaba todo a último momento, comía caramelos y su celular sonaba. Un mensaje de texto.

**Quinnie? ¿Duermes? L.**

_Demonios…_

**Hago tareas, creo que hoy trasnocho Q.**

**Necesitas ayuda Q? Te extraño L.**

_Aquí vas de nuevo…_

**No! Estoy bien, gracias. Q**

**¿Adónde te fuiste la otra noche? No te vi más! Quería terminar la noche contigo Quinn! D: L.**

Trató de obviar eso, realmente no quería algo más.

**No me sentía muy bien, fui directo a casa Q.**

**¿Me vas a dejar intentarlo?**

Odiaba eso, siempre intentando ir un paso más adelante sin respetar un carajo, Quinn no quería a Lindsay, le parecía preciosa, pero hasta ahí, solo amigas. Experimentos.

**No podemos hablar de esto ahora, estoy tapada de cosas Q.**

Mentía, había terminado hace tiempo. Su celular vibraba de nuevo.

_Que carajos porque demonios eres tan insopor…_

**¿Quinn? Estás on? R.**

**Rachel? Q.**

**No. R.**

…**Boba sé quién eres Q.**

**No, no sabes. R.**

**Idiota. Q.**

**Tonta. R.**

**Ok. Q.**

**Sigues on? Me arde tu imprudencia, podrías haberme matado. R.**

**Te duele mi imprudencia? Jajaja ¿Qué metáfora es esa? Q.**

**Me duele el corte que tengo en mi preciosa y suave mano. R.**

**Lo siento… Q.**

**Quinn, una una sola oportunidad, vas a notar que nunca me doy por vencida. L**

**No lo sientas, estoy bien! R.**

**Lindsay, me quedo sin batería, adiós. Charlamos xo Q.**

**Segura? DE VERDAD NO FUE MI INTENSION. Q.**

**Segura, ¿este es tu número?. R.**

**E… Creo que sí, soy Quinn, Fabray… Digo… Q.**

**Jajá adorable… Estoy a punto de caer dormida, solo era para preguntar si habías llegado bien, ¿Llegaste bien? R.**

**Sip, estoy entera, eso creo ¿De dónde sacaste mi numero?. Q**

**El mago nunca revela sus secretos, adiós Fabray. R.**

**Increíble, ya lo voy a averiguar… Adiós. Q.**

**Ignórame si quieres, voy a estar aquí, ojalá no te hagan sufrir nunca como tú me haces sufrir Quinn, adiós no voy a esperar por siempre -L**

_Gracias a dios no te cruzo todas las mañanas Lindsay – _Estaba siendo muy cruel con la muchacha, pero no se animaba a decir que no.

Rachel apagaba su móvil y se acostaba, mañana la semana comenzaba de nuevo, Finn de nuevo, ser ignorada de nuevo, pensaba y tomaba nota: Algo tiene que cambiar.

¿Cómo consiguieron sus números? Rachel simplemente revisó el celular de Finn, debía tener el número de Quinn por cualquier emergencia, una nunca sabe. Mentiras. Quinn por otra parte, también se lo había robado a Finn, debía guardarlo para hacer bromas con su otra mitad, Santana, y si, Finn siempre en el medio, como una pared de gordo y transpirado concreto.

Alguien se acostaba y prendía el televisor, Bob esponja hacia presencia, miraba la pantalla pero no prestaba atención, su mente divagaba por otros terrenos, una nota mental se escribía en el aire: Destruir la pared.

Y como es normal por estos lares, las estrellas se ponían en movimiento. Destruir la pared era lo único que entendían y debían hacer, necesitaban refuerzos. El cosmos y la luna tomaban sus martillos gigantes, se vestían para la ocasión y ya preparados comenzaban a golpear sin parar, la pared era eterna iba a llevar tiempo, quizá meses de trabajo, golpeaban y golpeaban mientras algunas estrellas morían al impactar de lleno contra el objeto. Ellas no duraban muchos golpes cinco o seis era lo máximo, se necesitaban más deseos para poder conseguir más estrellas, el pesado trabajo en equipo conseguía por hoy una pequeña grieta en el cubo de cemento... De a poco, se podía lograr cualquier cosa.

La semana seguía su carretera, nuestras chicas no se relacionaban tanto en público como cuando estaban solas, algo las retraía.

**Jueves 09:20 AM casilleros.**

_Rachel… - _La morena buscaba sus cuadernos y escogía otros para la próxima clase. _– Rachel escúchame… - _La mirada del corpulento muchacho la atravesaba. – _Rachel! – _Cerraba su casillero y el ruido que generaba este asustaba a la morocha y se expandía por todo el pasillo maximizándose.

Es increíble que alguien moleste a las nueve de la mañana, faltando dos días para el fin de semana. _Buena manera de empezar el día Rach, _se decía la morena.

_Que pasa Finn, terminamos… - _Rachel comenzaba a cansarse. – _Deja de molestarme por favor, tienes que aprender a controlar tu ira. _

_Tu no terminas conmigo me oíste? – _Volvía a tomarla del brazo – _Mírame Rachel… - _Intentaba besarla – _No me dejas! – _Definitivamente si la morena tuviera anatomía de hombre ya la hubiera golpeado hace rato…

_Pero qué demonios estás intentando mierda! – _Se soltaba y le daba un empujón – _Déjame en paz, por dios! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – _Ya gritaban, algunos curiosos se paraban a mirar, otros solo seguían, era Rachel Berry peleando con su novio, moneda corriente por aquellos pasillos. – _Por dios! Son las nueve de la mañana, a quien carajos se le ocurre venir a plantear cosas estúpidas? Porque eso es lo que haces, planteos estúpidos! Estoy aquí! ¿Y si te estoy engañando quieres saber? Pues no! Porque no me atrevo, eres un ogro violento que no hace más que atraparme en sus grandes brazos, no tengo vida Finn, paremos por favor, de verdad, no me estás haciendo muy bien… - _Los decibeles bajaban, Finn comenzaba a quebrarse.

_Eres egoísta Rachel… - _La morena no lo podía creer, ¿Egoísta? Iba a seguir peleando, pero los ojos de Finn absolutamente empañados la hicieron frenar. – _Ya basta… Ojalá no te hagan sufrir de esta manera, duele aquí – _Tocaba su pecho y volvía a mirar a los ojos a su ya ex – _Ojalá no sufras, esto no se queda así. – _Besaba su frente y se iba, seguramente a llorar por ahí.

Rachel quedaba petrificada, no lo podía asimilar, una surtido de mezclas comenzaba a batirse dentro de ella de verdad le había dicho egoísta, ¿Egoísta? Pero que carajos!

El timbre sonaba para seguir con la mañana, no había podido hacer nada productivo en su recreo, solo abarrotar su cabeza de problemas y pelear de nuevo con el chico que amaba, porque vamos, realmente lo quería.

Todos comenzaban a correr hacia sus clases, el timbre había sonado hace algunos minutos, pero Rachel no conseguía llegar hasta los baños, nadie se corría para cederle el paso, todos caminaban y la chocaban, definitivamente no imponía respeto alguno.

Después de algunos minutos consiguió llegar sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba, a todo esto se le sumaba una muy extraña situación.

_No te preocupes Fabray, mañana entramos aquí de noche y recuperamos lo que te pertenece… Oh, vean quien llegó, el enano maltratado! – _Reía y acomodaba su pelo frente al espejo.

_Santana... – _Decía Britt regañándola.

_Hola… Están todos ocupados? _

_Por dios enano, son 5 baños, ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso? _

_Okey, solo… - _Se movía hacia a un baño pero de otro salía Quinn, la sorpresa fue genial, hay que decirlo, Rachel sonrió por primera vez en la mañana, el peso que Finn había dejado comenzaba a disminuir.

_Rachel – _Sonreía Quinn y se acercaba a besarla en la mejilla. – _Como está tu mano? – _Su novio jamás se había percatado de que Rachel tenía un corte en la mano, otra demostración de que algo debía cambiar. – _Todo bien? – _Muchas preguntas que no tenían respuesta del otro lado, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara…

_Creo que nos perdimos de algo Britt – _Codeaba a su novia. – _Cuéntennos, ahora. O llamo al ciclope para que las destruya de un manotazo._

_Eso no sucederá nunca San – _Comenzaba a hablar Brittany – _Quinn se transformaría en un león y nos mataría a todos incluyendo a el ciclope con pechos. – _Sonaba realmente seria.

_Claro que si Britt – _Quinn veía con una sonrisa a la otra rubia, realmente admiraba la imaginación de la muchacha.

_Entonces Berry, ¿No venias al baño? – _Prácticamente la empujaba con la mirada para que entre – _Como te decía Quinn, mañana, por la noche venimos y arrebatamos tu cámara de la dirección, estás invitada Berry…_

_¿Qué? – _No lograba entender

_Nada, no la escuches Rachel ¿Vamos? Creo que estamos llegando tarde…_

_No! Cuéntale, vamos a necesitar refuerzos… - _Sonreía Santana – _A Quinn le secuestraron la cámara, solo por usarla en clases. Necesitamos vivir, entonces vendremos mañana a la medianoche a buscarla… ¿Te unes? Necesitas vivir, todo el Glee Club está avisado, vamos Berry no seas cobarde! – _Sabía que Rachel iba a estar ahí.

_No, no hace falta que vengas Rachel, los chicos me van a ayudar, no es nada grave… No necesitamos más problemas - _Trataba de que Rachel no vaya, si se le ponía esa idea en la cabeza iba a ser difícil… - _De verdad – _Sonreía

_Cuenta conmigo Santana – _De verdad amaba las aventuras.

_Buena chica, te llegará un mensaje de texto con la hora y el lugar, adiós, lárgate. – _Santana terminaba de decir eso y la morena ya se iba, sería la primera vez en el año que llegaba tarde a clases.

El día terminaba como siempre aburrido y monótono para Rachel, salía de la ducha para cambiarse y ya dormir, había cruzado un par de palabras más con Finn, pero las cosas seguían bajando en picada. El mensaje que salvaría su noche llegaba.

**De verdad no tienes que hacerlo, no lo hagas –Q**

**¿Qué cosa? –R**

**Venir de noche y entrar al colegio. –Q**

La conversación era cortante desde la primer línea.

**Necesitamos vivir ¿no? –R**

**Claro, pero no de esa manera Rachel! Dios mío, Santana convence a quien quiere… –Q**

**Tu también lo haces Quinn…. –R**

**¿Yo? Por favor… -Q **

Era verdad, Q podía convencer a quien quisiera solo con una mirada o una muequita simpática.

**Dime que es mentira… -R**

**Es mentira –Q**

**Okey, estoy cansada, adiós. –R**

**¿Enojada? Eres dura, no vendrás porque si te veo aquí vas a morir, no querrás sufrir las consecuencias… -Q**

**¿Estas no respondiéndome? -Q**

**Genial… Adiós, no nos conocemos demasiado, pero eres estresante. -Q**

Rachel tiraba su celular al piso y este caía sobre la alfombra, estaba cansada de que intentaran prohibirle vivir. Se acostó y se durmió, de la ira que tenia adentro.

Quinn se recostaba tranquila, sabía que si Rachel iba, cosa que iba a ser seguro, ella estaría ahí para protegerla. Alguien tenía que estar con ella aunque sea una vez.

_Te veo mañana cariño – _Santana dejaba en su casa a Britt

_¿De verdad no quieres quedarte San? – _La rubia la invitaba poniéndose prácticamente encima del cuerpo de la morena y comenzando a besarla. – _Me gustaría…_

_No podemos, están tus padres Britt – _Santana debía controlarse, o pecaría en ese mismo instante – _Tengo que llamar o ir a lo de Fabray para arreglar lo de mañana._

_Cuidado con las estrellas que están sobre su techo, son peligrosas si vas con malas intensiones – _Decía B

_Está bien… - _Santana no entendía nada pero asentía. – _Les diré que vengan sobre tu techo para que te cuiden… - _B no escuchaba nada de lo que S decía.

_Quinn se siente sola y pide muchos deseos, yo también hago lo mismo, por eso las estrellas sobre su casa, está triste y las estrellas vienen por ella y desatan algunos nudos interiores._

_De verdad no concibo la idea de no tenerte conmigo, ¿Imaginas lo increíble que eres? – _Santana de verdad estaba enamorada.

_Dulce, ya me voy –_Beso – _Adiós! – _Brittany tomaba su mochila y bajaba dejando un último y dulce beso sobre los labios de la latina.

La morocha no lo podía creer, largaba un suspiro eterno y se movía, debía llamar a Quinn y arreglar todo para mañana.

_Dios mío Brittany… - _miraba hacia la casa de la rubia y sonreía.

Santana y Quinn ya charlaban organizando todo, los chicos de New directions no estaban todos confirmados. Pero santana repreguntaría a casi todos, solo los útiles y audaces, nadie mas.

Comenzaba con Puck,

**Puck, ¿mañana por la noche? –S**

**Mañana por la noche mi cielo, se cómo hacerlo! –P**

Luego Finn,

**Finnesa, ¿Cuento contigo? Quizá allá que romper puertas, digo… -S**

**Eso spero Stna, Rachek va? -F**

**¿En serio escribes así vaca sobrealimentada? Adios, ni lo sueñes. –S**

**Pro… Spera! –F**

**Dije adiós… -S**

Seguia Brittany,

**Mi cielo, mañana, ¿si? Está frio por aquí… -S**

**Si amor, tengo ganas de correr! Lord tubblington podrá ir? :D **

**No lo creo, no es muy agil, pero en cuanto terminemos vemos una peli con el ¿Si? –S**

**:( De acuerdo… **

**Te extraño, te veo mañana, te quiero 3 **

**Tambien te quiero :D **

En estado de relajación total, Santana terminaba de escribirles a Tina, Mike, Quinn y Rachel, Sugar viajaba y Finn dudaba si ir o no. El día terminaba para todos y otro comenzaba detrás del que terminaba, Rachel tenia sentimientos encontrados para con Quinn, de ella jamás esperaría retenciones, ya molestaba que la cuiden todo el tiempo, no hablaron durante toda la jornada escolar, era extraño porque siempre cruzaban palabras o algún que otro chiste o sms durante las clases, realmente comenzaban a ser buenas amigas, pero algo había salido mal y tenia que ser arreglado. La noche se acercaba inevitablemente para todos. Quinn se rendía y bajaba la guardia.

**Necesitas que te pase a buscar? No vayas sola. -Q**

**Voy en mi auto, gracias ¿Te veo? –R**

**Si, claro que si :) –Q**

**Te veo :) –R**

_Te veo, te veo, te veo…_

Habian olvidado el choque invisible que habían tenido, todo volvia a ser mas o menos como antes.

Todo el grupo se encontraba unido en la esquina del colegio, solo habían llegado Puck, Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Por la esquina Tina venia caminando totalmente encapuchada.

_Hola chicos… - _Todos la miraban raro. – _Lo sé, si nos descubren estaremos jodidos. Ni de cabra entro ahí._

_Eres una cobarde Tina, y lo sabes, vamos, déjenla sola – _Decia santana tratando notablemente mal a la 'China'. – _Oh no esperen, ahí viene Berry, genial, comienza a agradarme – _Entrelazaba los dedos con su novia. – _Chang, si viene alguien me llamas por teléfono, sirve para algo…_

_Buenas… - _Llegaba Rachel y cruzaba miradas fugases con Quinn a la rubia no le gustaba nada su presencia en ese lugar.

Todos la saludaban y ya se disponían a entrar, todos corrian por el campo de futbol y reian, Brittany iba dando medias lunas y haciendo piruetas, estaban como locos, esto era nuevo y seguro quedaría como anecdota.

_Hola… - _Rachel rompia el hielo.

_Hey, sabes que esto está mal, solo venimos por mi cámara y nos vamos si? – _Se frenaban y veian como Puck intentaba forzar la puerta de emergencia.

_Lo sé – _Iba a decir algo mas, pero era distraída por santana que comenzaba a aplaudir y a saltar en silencio, habían abierto las puertas del colegio, a la una de la madrugada un dia laborable… Estaban chiflados.

_Esto es asi, entramos, recuperamos la cámara de Quinn, nos divertimos un rato, y si algo sale mal, corremos espantados sin esperar a nadie ¿okey? Si nos descubren nos separamos, nadie espera a nadie, Fabray…_

Quinn solo miraba y asentía, ya sabía a lo que se refería.

_Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! – _Decía y entraban todos juntos a lo que parecía una aventura de película… Cuando se adentraban caminando entre la oscuridad R solo atinó a agarrar la mano de la rubia que iba a su lado…

_Solo no te despegues de mí, ¿Está bien? – _Decía la rubia que avanzaba despacio hacia su objetivo.

_Nunca lo haría – _Respondían del otro lado…

* * *

**Me parece que una historia siempre termina siendo genial si tiene reviews (Yo por lo menos leo las historias con mas reviews) Me gusta mi historia y espero que si llegaste hasta acá veas a la vista buenos puertos. Vamos de diez, pero no creo que haya suficientes respuestas del otro lado, no creo que termine pidiendo por favor reviews ¿no? (Lo presiento demonios! Voy a terminar pidiéndote por favor que me escribas algo en el próximo capítulo! xD)**

**Entonces, ENJOY! Y ¿REVIEWS?**

**PD: **Salgo eyectada a escribir cuando abro y hay algo escrito :)

**TW: **_**iwanttobemean.**_


	10. Oscuridad

**No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.**

* * *

La oscuridad ocupaba absolutamente todo el espacio, solo la tenue luz del alumbrado publico que entraba por las ventanas intentaba combatirla sin resultado alguno.

Puck ya se adelantaba para llegar a la dirección, y recuperar lo que Quinn había perdido y quizá también adueñarse de otros objetos secuestrados. Santana y Britt ya no estaban en el mapa, Santana iba a divertirse, amaba meterse en problemas y salir limpia, seguramente estaba en los baños o en las aulas divirtiéndose con Brittany o quizá cumpliría la fantasia que había charlado con Britt que podía llevarse a cabo en el auditorio. No iba a ayudar en nada y eso no le traia culpa.

_Quinn, esto es demasiado oscuro nos perderemos… - _Decia Rachel mientras iban caminando por el pasillo de los casilleros a muchos metros de la direccion.

_Sshh… Lo sé, tenemos que llegar a la dirección… - _Seguian de la mano.

_No me sueltes! – _La oscuridad odiaba a Rachel, la envidiaba, no podía creer que alguien tan corriente como Rachel vaya de la mano con alguien tan espectacular como Quinn, las tinieblas se tornaban aun mas oscuras para la mas pequeña . – _Creo, creo que estoy asustada._

¿_Le temes a la oscuridad? – _Quinn se paraba en seco. – _Increible… _

Por supuesto, Quinn comenzaba a jugar, se soltaba de la mano de Rachel y se amigaba con la no luz, esta la cubría por completo y la hacía parecer invisible, asi como una capa. Los instintos felinos venían y se metían dentro de ella dilatando sus pupilas e inyectando todo tipo de sustancias en la sangre de la rubia.

_Quinn, no juegues, voy a gritar y lo vas a arruinar, basta. – _La morena sabia lo que se avecinaba.

_Rachel… - _Alguien susurraba en su oído. – _Rachel… - _De nuevo, pero ahora en la otra oreja.

_Ay mierda… - _Esos susurros hacían que las piernas de Rachel flaqueen como nunca - ¿_Quinn? No es gracioso… - _Se movia de la posición que tenia anteriormente y no lo notaba, pero su pecho subia y bajaba alocadamente.

Quinn había desaparecido literalmente, le encantaba el juego que comenzaba, Rachel ya estaba pegada a un casillero, se quedaría ahí a esperar a que la rubia termine con ese estúpido jueguito. Alguna parte de su cerebro pedia a Dios que de nuevo estuviera en su oreja diciendo su nombre de esa manera.

_Rachel… - _Otra vez.

_Que quieres, voy a golpearte – _Rachel daba manotazos al azar, no conseguía tocar ningún tipo de materia solida, solo el aire y el polvillo o quizá estaba tocando uno de los miles de brazos que la dama de la oscuridad tenia.

_Ssshh… - _Otra vez, pero esta vez la tomaba ponía una mano sobre sus costillas y hacia que su espalda golpee contra el casillero haciendo un ruido bastante notorio. Despues de unos segundos, nadie la sostenía.

_Quinn, de verdad, deja de hacerlo. –_Buscaba aferrarse a algo, con los ojos abiertos como platos buscaba los rayos de luz, nada para ella.

Quinn estaba a un metro de la morena, la oscuridad si la ayudaba, su olfato se agudizaba y la vainilla del pelo de Rachel la hacia entrar en un extraño trance, las ondas de luz que su amiga invisible creaba con un simple movimiento de manos golpeaban sus pupilas y proyectaban apagadas pero poco iluminadas imágenes, iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

_Rachel, Rachel… - _Otra vez en su oído derecho, la volvia a empujar, chocando de nuevo y haciendo ruido. – _Deja de hacer ruido – _Cambiaba de lugar - _¿Quieres que nos descubran? – _Soplaba sobre la oreja de Rachel y se movia, _por dios, esto es espectacular_. Tenia a Rachel donde quería, completamente a su merced. La leona alfa estaba por ahí.

_Basta, voy a contar hasta tres y vas a dejar de ser tan idiota, cuento hasta tres y frenas.– _Alguien se adelantaba a ese conteo.

¿_No te gusta? Uno… - _Quinn soplaba un aire caliente por toda la cara de la morena, el olor característico de nuevo.

_Demonios! ¿Qué cosa? Dos… - _Cerraba los ojos y parecía que iba a desmayarse. _Alucinante._

_Jugar, así… - _Ahora la voz sonaba lejos, pero no por eso era menos ronca y sensual. _Magistral._

_¿Dónde estás? De verdad, estoy asustada – _Rachel se movia caminando hacia la voz.

_Aquí – _sonaba mas lejos aun.

_Okey, Marco… AHORA. – _Rachel trataba de imponer respeto. – _Uno, dos…_

_POLO… - _La tomaba de la cintura y lo decía pero volvia a empujarla haciendo que la otra casi tropiece.

_Genial, entonces te gusta asustar a los demás? Juguemos… MARCO, ya Quinn… – _Rachel se ponía en guardia tratando de hacer algo para no comenzar a llorar, sus sentidos daban una tregua y se agudizaban minimamente.

_POOOLO… - _La voz sonaba detrás de ella, alejada. – _Espero que hayas iniciado algo que puedas terminar._

_Marco… - _Rachel caminaba e intentaba concentrarse. – _Realmente me subestimas. Eres una marica mentirosa._

_Ssshhh…. – _¿Iban a jugar a decirse verdades? Quinn no se quedaría atrás. La empujaba y comenzaba. – _Polo, Cobarde._

_Mentirosa… - _Primero hablaba y luego se movia, se movia despacio tratando de localizar el lugar en el que estaba apoyada Quinn. – _Marco, ya._

_Polo jajaja! – _Reia en el oído de Rachel, Quinn no era mentirosa, la morena se estaba equivocando y tenia que pagarlas, un fuerte empujon hacia que Rachel de de lleno contra otro casillero.

Nuestras muchachas no se movían muy abiertamente, jugaban en un lugar de menos de 16 mts de superficie, para ellas era como si se movieran por todo el pasillo, pero estaban equivocadas, esa oscuridad parecía abismal pero era mas pequeña que la habitación de cualquiera de nosotras…

Un chillido salía de la boca de Rachel, esta quedaba momentáneamente sin aire, atiborrada de ira se levantaba y caminaba sin perder la calma si gritaba alguien descubriría que estaban ahí y ese juego que tanto le estaba gustando se terminaria…

_¿Y? Me das a entender que eres una cobarde, responde… - _Otra vez cerca.

_Idiota… - _No sabia como, pero Rachel estaba cerca de Quinn – _Idiota, idiota._

_Cada vez que te equivoques, te empujo, no te lastimes linda! Esta vez estas en lo cierto, un poco idiota soy – _La voz de rachel tan cerca la había puesto en guardia al cien. – _Estupida… Marco… Yo te busco ahora… Escondete bien porque puedo ver en la oscuridad – _Quinn aplaudía.

_Aquí… - _Rachel volvia a aplaudir – _No te tengo miedo Quinn – _Aplauso – _Estoy cerca – _Y de verdad lo estaba, la morena estiraba su brazo y conseguía el hombro de Quinn, esta pegaba un gritito y se movia completamente tarde. Porque ya era empujada con una fuerza de otro mundo hacia un casillero.

_Cobarde, marica… - _Aplauso. – _Cuidado Quinnie… No vayas a llorar – _Aplauso. La Rachel de siempre se había ido, Rachel perversa surgia de abajo de la tierra y ocupaba el lugar de la morena de todos los días. – _Estoy enojándome, termínala ahora, marco. – _Ya entendía el patrón de movimientos que Quinn levaba e iba a jugar con ella.

_Oh, que tenemos aquí… - _Aplauso – _Torpe, empujas fuerte Rachel… - _Aplauso – _Rachel… - _Volvia a ponerse en su oreja y la tomaba por la cintura, Rachel era más rápida y la empujaba, la rubia volvía sobre sus pasos y su espalda se estampaba nuevamente, se quedaba sin aire y tosia, - _Perra! - _Realmente había sido fuerte. No terminaba ahí, Rachel se movía en su dirección, había oído las quejas que Quinn había echado al aire en forma de débiles gemidos. Volvía a empujarla, pero esta vez sus cuerpos se movían juntos, Quinn no dejaba que R se escape y giraba sobre su cuerpo, la espalda de Rachel impactaba de igual manera dejándola sin aire, la otra se aferraba al cuerpo de Quinn clavando sus dedos sobre la espalda de la rubia, no la iba a dejar escapar de nuevo.

_Sueltame… - _Cierta rubia hacia impactar de nuevo el cuerpo de Rachel contra la pared.

_Ya basta demonios! – _Rachel se zafaba y ahora era ella la que se amigaba con la oscuridad, juraba que podía ver a Quinn en las tinieblas. La señora oscuridad estaba en el punto máximo de extasis contagiando a todo ser vivo que esté a su alrededor, reia a carcajadas que entraban en forma de helado viento por la puerta que habían corrompido, señora oscuridad comenzaba a danzar por todo el lugar, cubriendo de veneno negro todo lo que estaba a su paso.

_No, basta nada, casi muero, eres bruta Rachel, solo jugaba… - _La voz de Quinn sonaba soberbia perdida en la oscuridad.

_Ssshh… - _Sobre la oreja de Quinn. - _¿No te gusta? _

Silencio de cementerio.

_Q… ¿Qué cosa?_

_Jugar… Aquí… - _Jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar se clavaba en su oído haciendo que Quinn suspirara ante la sensualidad que estas palabras tenían.

_Yo… _

_Yo… yo que Quinnie? – _Rachel estaba encima de ella, siempre con sus palabras golpeando contra su cara. Si hubiera luz, realmente se sorprenderían de la posición en la que se encontraban. – _Responde, RAPIDO. – _Rachel ya tenía las riendas de la situación, ante cada titubeada de la rubia, hacia que la espalda de la rubia golpeara contra la chapa. El pasillo era una sinfonía de golpes. Nuestra señora colaboraba con Rachel y se metia en su cuerpo llenándola de diferentes emociones.

_Demonios, no tan fuerte Rachel! – _Intentaba zafarse, mala idea.

_Shhh, sshhh, bonita… - _OH POR DIOS, ¿DE VERDAD? ¿DE VERDAD LO DIJO? - _¿Perdiste el control del juego Quinnie?_

_Basta._

_¿Basta que?_

_Basta todo. Nos van a descubrir, solo veníamos por mi cámara, lo arruinaste… - _La voluntad de la rubia tenía que levantarse si o si. De verdad se había salido de su alcance.

_Estas gritando Quinn – _La voz de Rachel sonaba serena, algo asi como un ronroneo, no era tan alta como la rubia, ya no estaba en puntitas de pie, lo que daba como resultado su nariz en el cuello de Quinn…

_Yo… Nos van a descubrir. – _Un pequeño quejido salía de la boca de Quinn - ¿_Me sueltas? _

_Sshhh… - _Otro impacto. - _¿Se te fue de las manos el juego Rubiecita? – _Rachel sostenía de los brazos a Quinn, impidiendo que esta la golpeara, porque realmente esperaba un golpe. De verdad estaba poseída.

No había respuesta del otro lado, solo un intento de zafarse.

_ESTOY HABLANDO FABRAY… - _Sus uñas se clavaban sobre las muñecas de la otra y su voz sonaba como un rugido. – _Estoy hablando, solo no me hagas perder el control… - _Bajaba los decibeles solo para parecer sarcástica.

_Me estas lastimando Ah…- _La rubia tiraba su cuello para atrás, realmente la morocha estaba desatada. ¿Lo haría? Las sombras decían que si, que se lance sobre ese cuello y que todo termine en tragedia, la luna y el cosmo estaban en jake, pedían una tregua, Rachel jamás debía hacer eso, arruinaría todo el castillo que el cielo estaba construyendo. Una carrera entre lo oscuro y la luz comenzaba.

La situación era realmente diferente por otros lugares, Santana y Brittany ya habían desactivado las alarmas de hace tiempo, la pareja ya estaba jugando en la sala de profesores.

_No me gusta la oscuridad Santy… _

_A mi si, ven – _La abrazaba – _Que quieres hacer primero? ¿Guerra de comida?_

_Si! Si! Y luego quiero que vayamos a ver el esqueleto que usamos en anatomía, tengo ideas para el – _Sonreia para su novia.

Juntas se movían hacia la cafetería, nadie se percataba de nada. Santana se creía la dueña del colegio, juntas ingresaban al lugar donde casi siempre almorzaban, al entrar se encontraban con muchas maquinas surtidoras de frituras, gaseosas, chocolates y golosinas, realmente se había olvidado de eso…

_Dime que quieres, te compro lo que quieras mi cielo… - _Santana besaba a la rubia en el cuello.

_Mfphm… San… - _Se zafaba – _Gaseosa por favor – _Se sentaba sobre una de las sillas y observaba como Santana comenzaba a patear una de las maquinas.

_Esta mierda que no sale! – _Otra patada – _Ya estoy contigo mi vida! – _Patada. – _Esta mierda!_

_No rompas Santana, ven, aquí tengo dinero – _Se paraba e intentaba insertar el dólar donde correspondía para obtener dos gaseosas. – _Dejame. – _La movia y lo hacia, al instante tenia dos gaseosas en la mano.

_No, solo… - _Tomaba carrera – _Yo invito los chocolates – _Sonreia – _Dejame. – _Se preparaba como para correr una carrera – _Prometo no romper… - _corria y golpeaba el vidrio de la maquina, haciendo que docenas de chocolates calleran para ella – _Prometí no romper, tanto – _se agachaba y comenzaba a meter todo en una mochila – _sírvete mi cielo, son para ti – _Era malvada y eso le gustaba.

_No santana, no, eres malvadamente sexy, dios mio esto está mal! – _Abrazaba a Santana y comenzaba a tirar chocolates por los aires – _Oye… - _Se acercaba insinuándose. – _Me gustas…_

_Wanky wanky… - _Reia y besaba la boca de B – _Eres perfecta. _Juntas se fundían en un abrazo que comenzaba a convertirse en otra cosa, de a poco se iban moviendo al conservatorio...

_Sigueme – _Iban revotando contra todo lo que estaba en su camino.

_¿Adonde? – Britt casi no veía_

_Conservatorio… Escenario… ¿Te suena? – _Santana abria las puertas del gran lugar.

_En los asientos… - _Subia sobre la cadera de santana atrapándola con sus piernas y besándola en el cuello – _Ahora Santana… ! – _Se movían entre las comodas sillas tratando de no caer, buscando la mejor ubicación.

Por otro lado, Puck fumaba en la dirección con la cámara de Quinn en la mano, sentado en la silla de cuero del director y con los pies sobre el escritorio comenzaba a jugar con los papeles, los hacia aviones, barquitos, sombreros, estaba pasándola bien, un momento de tranquilidad. Comenzaba a tomar fotografías de todo lo que veía, la mayoría movidas, se tomaba fotos, tomaba fotos a todo el lugar, tenia la intención de llenar la memoria de la Rubia y lo iba a lograr. Tipica broma de amigos.

_-I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play… And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn – _Comenzaba el muchacho a cantar, Florence & The Machine sonaba en su cabeza, cuando nadie lo escuchaba, este tipo de cosas sucedian, Puck cantando Shake it out e intentando llegar a las notas de la cantante, un circo, esperen, aun sigue cantando. -_And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind__  
__I can see no way, I can see no way I'm always dragging that horse around And our love is pastured such a mournful sound Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn__ – _Puck ya estaba de pie entonando a toda voz las letras de esa canción, se movia por todo el lugar hasta que llegó al sector donde estaba la alarma que controlaba toda la seguridad del colegio, una extraña luz en la etiqueta que indicaba "Conservatorio" comenzaba a parpadear.

_Pero que mierda – _el muchacho ya tomaba su móvil y marcaba, su cara era de completo terror, no podía ser atrapado de nuevo, se pudriría en la carcel.

El escudo de la policía del lugar titilaba con rapidez, cualquiera lo entendería no había que ser muy agil, habían sido descubiertos y la alarma estaba contactando a la policía de la cuidad.

_Santana que carajos? – _Gritaba el muchacho mientras se salía del lugar.

_Que pasa Puck? – _Santana comenzaba a inquietarse, si llamaba era porque algo malo sucedia.

_Salganse ya mismo, vienen por nosotros. – _Cortaba el teléfono y salía por donde había entrado, se iba tranquilo pero corriendo y sin esperar a nadie.

_Que pasa San, vuelve! – _Brittany se extrañaba al ver a Santana correr y recoger toda la ropa – _Oh no…_

_Oh si, rápido rápido toma tus cosas que nos pillaron! – _Se vestían como podían – _Llevate todo Britanny vamos! – _Solo con lo necesario Santana tomaba de la mano a su novia y corrian por el mismo lugar que había salido puck hace menos de dos minutos. Los tres corrian escapando de el area del colegio, Puck ya estaba a salvo escondido en un callejón. Santana y B seguían corriendo de la mano.

La policía llegaba haciendo un estruendo terrible en el lugar.

La pelea seguía, pero ya los movimientos eran más relajados, seguían luchando por el control, pero que, a nadie le importaba eso en esos momentos, un halo de calor se posaba sobre los dos cuerpos enfrentados.

_Estúpida – _Rachel sobre el cuello de Quinn.

_Boba… - _Ya no intentaba zafarse.

_Admite que perdiste el control y te suelto…_

_Jamás…_

_Eso quiere decir que te gusta que te atrapen entonces, Fabray – _Rachel no bajaba nunca la guardia.

_Me encanta… - _El hecho de sentir hablar a Rachel sobre su cuello era milagroso. Excitante.

_Oh, miren es… - _Rachel era interrumpida.

_ESCUCHÉ RUIDOS MUCHACHOS! – _Un policía llegaba cerca de la sección de los casilleros.

Quinn y Rachel se miraban, el lugar ya estaba medianamente iluminado por las linternas de los uniformados. La cara de horror era la misma en las dos.

_Carajo! – _Rachel soltaba a la rubia y esta la tomaba del brazo.

_Quieta! – _Se apretaban entre si, estaban jodidas. – _Nos descubrieron! Sshh, carajo Rachel, carajo carajo! – _Se golpeaba la cabeza.

_Ssshh… - _Estaban las dos acurrucadas en el suelo. Las luces seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro.

_La dirección está toda desordenada señor, recibimos la alerta desde el conservatorio, no hay nada allí señor. _

_Muy bien Ramirez, muévanse, encuéntrenlos! – _Decia el policía ya mayor.

Las autoridades que las descubrirían se movían del lugar, dejando a nuestras dos chicas petrificadas y dándoles la oportunidad de entrar a una especie de depósito, lugar don…

_Señor! Escuché ruidos! En ese pasillo! – _Señalaba los casilleros, lugar donde se encontraban segundos antes las dos chicas.

Lugar donde los porteros del colegio guardaban los elementos de limpieza.

_Muevanse! Seguro están allí! – _Las voces estaban del otro lado de la puerta. Quinn había metido a una petrificada Rachel de un tirón. Detrás de ella, la rubia cerraba con una especie de traba el lugar que las salvaría.

Se miraban y Quinn señalaba que haga silencio o efectivamente arruinaría todo.

_Rachel. – _La atravesaba con la mirada, una vez más, posaba su dedo índice en sus labios, indicando que se callara o la mataria – _Cállate. – _Eso era más una orden. – _Tranquilizate, ni lo sueñes – _Podía ver en los ojos de la morena que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. – _Sientate, vamos vamos… - _Se acomodaban y se tapaban con unos nylons negros que las taparían por completo. Quinn sacaba su celular para poder iluminar aunque sea unos segundos la situación y así poder tranquilizar a Rachel.

_Estam, estamos atrapadas Quinn – _Rachel lloraba – _Esto estará en mi curriculum, voy a estar presa a los 17, mi vida se ter… - _Interrupcion.

_Ya basta! Tienes que estar tranquila – _Practicamente se respiraban en la cara y la rubia zamarreaba a la morena, la adrenalina era tan grande que nadie lo notaba. Estaban encerradas en un lugar de menos de 4 metros de superficie, estaban entre escobas, escobillones, trapos y rastrillos, el olor a productos de limpieza representaban el aire que se respiraba en ese momento. – _no te muevas, nos van a descubrir… - _Mal paso, Rachel se movía buscando dejar un poco de espacio entre ella y la rubia. El calor que emanaba su compañera la sofocaba, lo que daba por resultado la caída de un balde al suelo. Un pequeño estruendo salía hacia todo el lugar – _Mierda… - _Las dos juntas cerraban los ojos esperando cualquier cosa, Rachel escondia su cara en el hombro de Quinn. – _No… hagas… ruido…_

_Vienen desde detrás de esta puerta… - _Venia un policía y se frenaba delante del separador de madera. Se ponían listos para atrapar al mal viviente que había irrumpido en el lugar. Dos de ellos se clavaban a un costado mientras uno intentaba abrir la puerta, nada. No podía, al parecer estaba trabada. Intentaba e intentaba.

Del otro lado escuchaban como alguien forzaba el picaporte, en cualquier momento las dos protagonistas vomitarían el corazon.

_Oh vamos Ramirez, aquí no hay nada, vámonos, volvamos a la comisaria, tengo frio y quiero café – _Decia un policía rellenito que al parecer era el jefe. – _Muevanse. Vamos. Por lo menos vinimos muchachos, ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo para eso nos pagan, adiós. – _Todos se iban, se subían a los autos y volvían a sus oficinas calentitas y comodas. – _Vuelvan a activar las alarmas, pero solo las del conservatorio. – _Se iban y el colegio comenzaba a ser tierra de nadie de nuevo.

_L listo? – _Rachel aun no salía del cuello de la rubia. – _Quinn? – _Era reconfortante, no tenía intensiones de salir.

_No, todavía no… - _susurraba nuestra rubia, sentir nuevamente la respiración en ese lugar tan sensible la hizo responder impulsivamente no, se movió para atrás y apoyó su espalda en la pared – _Esperemos. – _Cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Un suspiro largo se escapaba – _Mi espalda…_

_¿Por qué te relajas? – _La posición era incomoda para Rachel, estaba con la cabeza metida en la anatomía de Quinn y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, era una chica con un cuerpo trabajado, pero su resistencia en algún momento se terminaba. – _Tu te lo buscaste, te pedí que pararas._

_Si claro, claro – _No tenia ganas de discutir. En ningún momento abría los ojos.

_Me estás dando la razón como a los locos? – _El celular de Q vibraba y rompia la atmosfera que en ese momento no tenia adjetivos para ser calificada.

**Me llevé tu auto, nos pillaron, seguro estás con Berry –S**

**Ya está en tu casa, gracias Fabray! –S **

_Ay dios mio, llevame… - _Quinn suspiraba, realmente estaba estresada.

_Jaja que cansancio Fabray! – _Se salía de esa posición, ahora se sentaba como un indio delante de la rubia y sacaba su móvil para que la luz de este ilumine todo el lugar – _Que lugar tan horrible! – _La luz del celular se apagaba y quedaban las dos de nuevo en la oscuridad, se desinhibían y se dejaban llevar.

_Quinn… Eres violenta ¿Sabes?_

_¿Violenta? Para nada, tu me generas violencia._

_La manera en que me empujabas, de verdad eres fuerte. – _Fuertemente seductora.

_Lo sé._

_Okey, okey, Quinnie humildad Fabray._

_No me digas Quinnie… _

_¿Por qué no te puedo decir Quinnie? Quinnie…_

_Porque a ese sobrenombre solo lo usan mis parejas en los momentos…Tu sabes. – _Vomitaba la última línea.

_Ah, entiendo. ¿No soy tu pareja, no? – _Okey eso fue comprometedor.

_No, jamás._

_Te encantaría Fabray, yo también empujo con fuerza si te gusta que te traten fuerte… - _Eso de verdad era coquetear. Ella lo estaba haciendo, Rachel estaba coqueteando.

_Despierta Quinn, está coqueteando, ¿Qué esperas?_

_No lo creo Rach, jajaja, no sabes lo que es que te traten fuerte… - _¿De verdad estaba siguiéndole el juego? Nauseas comenzaban a rodar por su garganta, sentía escalofríos.

_Siempre subestimándome Quinn, sigue así, puedes llevarte muchas lindas sorpresas…_

_Amo las sorpresas, estaré aquí, muy lejos no voy a poder irme. – _Quinn sonreia soberbia. – _Por supuesto que te subestimo Rachel, de verdad, no creo que puedas. No podrías._

_Ah… Quieres jugar, está bien. Mundo! Sigue subestimando a Rachel Berry! – _Gritaba y se paraba. – _Levantate. Levantate vamos, estoy enojada. _

_Como quieras. Estoy cansada como para tener una estúpida pelea contigo en este momento – _Se paraba desganada y ya salía del lugar dejando de Rachel en el pequeño deposito.

_Rachel, vienes? – _Le preocupaba que la morena no la haya seguido.

Los ojos de Rachel se tornaban brillosos y llenos de deseo, iba a enseñarle a Quinn a no subestimarla. Ella iba a aprender por las malas.

_Rachel… - _Entraba al lugar y la puerta se cerraba detrás de su espalda. Sentia como dos manos se ponían en sus hombros y la empujaban haciendo que se lleve todo a su paso y casi cayendo en el trayecto. Una pared se interponía en el camino.

_Que caraj – _UnaInterrupción la congeló.

_Ssshhh, Quinnie, tranquilita… - _La zamarreaba, por milésima vez su espalda azotaba contra la pared, comenzaba a doler. – _No me hagas enseñarte a no subestimarme… Vamos Quinnie… Hagamoslo,pero bien. – _Reia.

_Ha, increíble… Mira quien quiere enseñarme. – _Los troncos de Rachel y Quinn estaban pegados, Rachel comenzaba a imponer respeto en la mente de la rubia. Otro empujon – _Estoy enojándome, no tienes nada mejor que empujar? ¿De verdad estas tratando de intimidarme? _Ahora era Quinn la que empujaba.

_Dios mio, tu perfume – _A Rachel se le estaba yendo la mano – _Cobarde, cobarde… - _Empujón, pero esta vez la morena empujaba a la rubia sin quitar su cara de su cuello y no quedaba otra, Quinn ya no podía sostenerse con ayuda de las paredes, ahora sus manos estaban en la cintura de la morena el contacto físico estaba en el aire... Sabian que eso estaba mal, pero la oscuridad las estaba llevando al precipicio, ya nada podrían hacer mas que caminar disfrutando de lo que quedaba en el camino.

_¿Si? Ahora estamos en la oscuridad, jamás harías esto cuando hay luz Rachel, la cobarde efectivamente eres tu – _Intentaba zafarse consiguiéndolo - _¿Vez? Cobarde. – _Esas palabras calaban hondo en la cabeza de R

La había jodido, Quinn sabía jugar mejor que R, era verdad lo que decía, con luz, jamás sería tan intrépida como lo estaba siendo ahora. Pero seguían en la oscuridad, aun no acababa.

Todo el cielo disfrutaba de ese espectáculo, podríamos decir que hasta los escobillones estaban contentos con ese avance, esa noche estaba llena de cosas buenas, por lo menos para la luna, tanto martillar el muro eterno había dado resultado, ella y su equipo ya casi terminaban con su trabajo. Quitar del medio a ese molesto muro que separaba cosas que nadie imagina, cosas que podrían ser… Quien sabe, quizá hermosas.

_Entonces que la oscuridad nos guie. – _Rachel se acercaba y abrazaba a Quinn, más no podía hacer, no debía. El abrazo se prolongaba.

Q se aferraba fuerte al cuerpo de R. – _Jamás menciones esto cuando haya luz._

Y asi era, a partir de ese momento, la oscuridad comenzaría a seguirlas, no como un factor malo, si no como un factor que las ayudaría a ser valientes. Cuando ella estaría cerca ninguna barrera se interpondría entre las muchachas. Nadie nunca pudo descifrar la anatomía de la dama dueña de la oscuridad, dicen que tiene tentáculos, dicen que a veces es buena, pero cuando la molestan, puede ser de lo peor, también dicen que la oscuridad es el rostro mas hermoso que jamás se haya visto...

Rachel no lo podía creer, ¿De verdad volvia a abrazar a Quinn Fabray? ¿Y ese abrazo duraba aproximadamente un minuto? El mundo efectivamente terminaría en cualquier momento.

_No lo haré. – _Quinn sonreia, sabia que algo nuevo comenzaba - _¿Me llevas hasta mi casa?_

_No, caminas. – _Rachel golpeaba casi en forma de caricia una mejilla de Quinn – _Caminas. – _La dejaba sola y se iba hacia la puerta, ya no había alarmas que pudieran delatarlas, Quinn quedaba sorprendida y clavada al suelo con una sonrisa inmensa, minutos después un mensaje de texto la sacaba de los pensamientos que la abrazaban.

**Vienes? Tu casa queda de camino a la mia… Solo por esta vez –R**

**Increible… -Q**

¿Eso era el comienzo de un juego? Y demonios, a nadie le importaba la condenada camara!

* * *

**Buenos puertos, ¿Romper la nariz de Quinn o que Finn caiga a una piscina?**

**Algo anda mal, los Reviews no solo hacen números tambien los necesito para saber que opinan, debe ser feo, siempre las mismas personas (Que por cierto ya tienen una velita en mi mesita de luz para que no me dejen!) **** Siempre la misma gente deja cositas que de verdad me hacen sonreir, oficial, me estoy quedando sin ganitas y tengo buenas ideas para plasmar, pero sola no puedo.**

**TW: **_**iwanttobemean**_


	11. Codazos al muro

**Ven conmigo dentro de los arboles, nos tenderemos en el pasto, y dejaremos las horas pasar (R+)**

* * *

Los supuestos delincuentes que habían entrado al colegio aquella noche habían sido atrapados, nada que ver, los verdaderos culpables brillaban por su ausencia en la dirección, muchachos que ya no tenían remedio eran regañados, ellos se consideraban inocentes, pero ya tenían la fama. Como siempre especulaciones erróneas corrían por todos los pasillos, lugar por donde ahora, Santana era regañada.

_Eres idiota López! Era solo venir por la cámara! – _Quinn decía mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

_Dejame Fabray, salimos ilesos, además cumplí a medias mi fantasia con Britt ¿Te divertiste con Berry no? Se te nota en la cara, tu cara de momia comienza a parecerse a la de una persona, felicitaciones! – _Reia.

_No cambias nunca mas no? Fue divertido. Yo que se. – _Se encogía los hombros. Que divertido, había sido sensacional, todavía sentía fuego dentro de los huesos.

_Claro, tu nunca sabes nada. Claro miénteme, trata de mentirme… - _Santana de verdad tenia doble personalidad.

_Fue divertido! ¿Qué mas quieres? _

_Ahí vienen nuestras esposas… - _Veian como Britt, Blaine, Sam y Rachel se acercaban a ellas.

_Eh? – _Quinn no conseguía entender el chiste.

_Chicas, esta noche, festejaremos por festejar en mi casa – _Decia Blaine – _Bebidas, karaoke, piscina y habitaciones para pernoctar, ¿Qué dices Santana? _

_Digo que eres demasiado gay. – _Levantaba las cejas – _Pero cuenta conmigo, si hay alcohol, cuenta conmigo._

_¿Quinn? – _

_Eh? - _La rubia estaba en la nebulosa, miraba a Rachel y conseguía al fin entender la broma de santana, la latina estaba insinuando que Rachel era su esposa, un chiste demasiado simple que la rubia tardó demasiado en entender. – _Si claro, estaré ahí, si puedo – _sonreia aceptando la invitación, quizá su madre llegaba esa misma tarde, trataría de pasar la noche en casa, para evitarse problemas.

¿Por qué_ no puedes? – _Decia Rachel y conseguía la mirada de todo el grupito – _Digo, será genial como para perdérselo! _

_Cosas… - _Haria que después de clases o en el próximo recreo Rachel le hablase. – _Cosas – _Sonreia.

O Quinn hacia magia o algo extraño sucedia.

**Hola? –R**

**Estoy en matemáticas, que te puedo ofrecer? –Q**

**Tengo tu remera del rey león y prácticamente tengo tu closet –R**

**Bien, necesito esa remera, cuando me la devuelves? –Q**

Rachel encontraba la vuelta.

**Esta noche, si es que vas. Vas? –R**

**No creo, mi mamá vuelve de un viaje y seguramente tenemos mucho para pelear –Q**

**Con mas razón, vas? –R**

**No Rachel –Q**

Las clases finalizaban, y tocaba el timbre del almuerzo, Quinn ya se encontraba con su grupo. Rachel en el suyo, bueno, prácticamente estaba sola a dos asientos de Quinn. El club Glee formaba una sola mesa, pero dentro de esta había subgrupos.

**Vas? –R**

**Veo ¿Qué comes? -Q**

**Ensalada, demasiado sintetica –R**

**Ñam… -Q**

**Boba. –R**

**Ahaha, vas a comenzar a pelar conmigo? –Q**

**No, hay luz. –R**

Quinn al leer eso ultimo salto de su silla y rio en voz baja, R escuchó eso y se miraron, Q mordió su labio y respondió.

**Eres terrible, terriblemente cobarde xP –Q**

**Si claro. Espera a que… –R**

**No adios. –Q**

**Si adios –R**

El dia escolar finalizaba, Quinn debía ir por su cámara, el castigo había pasado. Figgins jamás imaginaria que ella fue la que ideó todo el plan que había dejado al colegio prácticamente con una perdida de 20.000 dolares, valor de las maquinas que Santana había roto.

_Si sabe algo señorita Fabray no dude en contármelo, vamos a llegar al fondo de todo esto._

_Claro que si director, lo haré – _sonreia de manera inocente, quedaba absolutamente sin culpa delante de cualquier persona.

_Puede irse y que no vuelva a suceder. _

_Claro, adiós._

Ya no quedaba nadie en los pasillos, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde con catorce minutos. 14:14 en cualquier reloj digital.

_14:14 Make a wish _Escribia Quinn sobre un papel, lo doblaba y lo tiraba sobre un banco, alguien vendría lo abriría y pediría un deseo, asi una cadena de estrellas y planetas se iban formando imaginariamente para ella. Llegaba a su casa completamente agotada, desde aquella noche estaba tensa, tenia nudos en el cuello y en la espalda, para su sorpresa Gloria estaba en su casa.

_Mi niña, vine a ordenar porque esta tarde llega tu madre y no creo que tu lo hagas– _Saludaba con un abrazo.

_Lo sé – _Tiraba las cosas sobre el sillón pero las volvía a agarrar para dejarlas ordenadas, sabia muy bien lo que significaban las miradas de Gloria – _Listo, ¿comida para mi?_

_Si leoncita, en el horno. – _Otro abrazo – _Estas gigante y se te ve cansada._

_Gracias, sabes a que hora vuelve mi madre? Es que hoy nos juntamos por ahí y me gustaría ir – _Charlaban mientras Q comia pasta.

_Al atardecer, no he hablado con ella. Comes y me dejas el plato en la pileta, yo me encargo… _

_Okey, me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada.- _Evitaba a toda costa interactuar con Gloria, esa mujer le haría vomitar todo lo ocurrido

_Como nos tiene el amor… - _Reia.

_Jajaja nana, ¿Qué dices? – _Quinn estaba por abandonar el comedor cuando escuchó eso.

_No me cuentes, solo disfrútalo, hace mucho no tenias esa cara tan iluminada… Estoy aquí para lo que sea mi niña… - _Gloria podía descifrar cualquier expresión de Quinn.

_Jajaja que dices Gloria… - _Prácticamente escapaba de esa situación. Subía a su habitación y no permitía que sus neuronas hagan sinopsis, se tiraba sobre la cama y se forzaba a dormir.

_Carajo carajo carajo estoy hecha una plastilina!_

Se tapaba completamente y a los minutos dormía.

Rachel se montaba sobre sus rollers y se perdia en la música de sus auriculares.

_Esta noche es para amar, todo listo está, y las estrellas resplandecerán, romance irradiaran, esta noche es para amar, pero compartir, porque el destino nos trajo hasta aquí para reviviiiiiiir – _Cantaba nuestra morena mientras el aire que generaba la velocidad que llevaba golpeaba en su cara, la transpiración ya mojaba su cuerpo, de verdad amaba hacer ejercicio, llegaba a su meta de 5 kilometros y frenaba para elongar, recuperarse y volver.

Su teléfono sonaba sacándola de el trance en el que oscuridad la ponía, estaba pensando en la anatomía de cierta rubia que había estado aquella noche cuando el muro la sacaba de aquel precioso lugar y golpeaba de lleno en su cara.

_Tienes un rato libre? – _Finn volvia a intentarlo.

_Oh dios mio, de verdad no te cansas? – _Oscuridad iba a hablar por la morena.

_Tratame bien, quiero volver. Te necesito._

_Dejame en paz. – _Atinaba a cortar

_Te veré esta noche y de verdad vas a volver conmigo, no quiero enojarme y ponerme como loco – _Finn gritaba, estaba enfermo.

_De verdad vamos a hablar. Te veo esta noche, yo tampoco quiero enojarme – _Cortaba la comunicación.

_Yo tampoco quiero enojarme y darte por el culo, idiota! _Pateaba el suelo y volvia a toda velocidad sobre esas ruedas que daban miles de vueltas por segundo. No había sido ella.

En menos de 10 minutos estaba en la vereda de su casa, toda sudada y con la bronca en la garganta. Aun tenia ganas de seguir gastando energias, saludó sus padres y aviso que iria al gimnasio. Eso casi nunca pasaba, Rachel o corria o iba al gimnasio, nunca conseguía hacer las dos cosas en un mismo dia. Terminaba agotada con solo una rutina.

Ingresaba al gimnasio y maldecía, Santana estaba ahí, seria pesado pero no se dejaría molestar, estaba furiosa. De verdad sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra.

_Oh, el enano! Mira Quinn! Vino el enano! – _Decia mientras estaba sobre una bicicleta fija.

_Callate. – _Seguro la latina mentia, ni la miraba y ya se subia sobre una caminadora, ponía la velocidad en 5.9 y corria, no rápido, pero a un ritmo intenso.

_Enojada Berry? – _Se ponía detrás de ella y después de unos minutos activaba una caminadora.

_No, dejame. – _Subia la velocidad a 6.3, bastante rápido, pero el cuerpo de Rachel podía con eso.

_Tranquiiila! – _Ponia la velocidad a 5.9, la misma que la morena llevaba en un principio.

_Oye, deja de molestarme, no estoy de humor y no dudaré en ser cruel contigo – _Rachel se giraba y se encontraba con la cara de Quinn.

_Está bien… - _Quinn apagaba la caminadora y se bajaba – _No tenia malas intenciones… Lo siento si te hice enojar. - _Se iba y la dejaba sola como una tonta.

¿De verdad había tratado mal a Quinn? El enojo que tenia dentro no le había permitido distinguir las voces. Se bajaba también de la caminadora y seguía a Quinn.

Brittany Santana y ella ya estaban en la clase de spinning con aproximadamente 10 personas mas, escogió una bicicleta al lado de Quinn.

_Perdon, de verdad no te había visto – _Ya pedaleaban al ritmo de la música.

_Como sea – _Jamás le dirigía la mirada.

Un hombre llegaba y comenzaba a dictar la clase,- _Chicas, bienvenidas soy Paul y vamos a quemar calorías. _

_-Nos relajamos, aflojamos los hombros y las manos. – _El chico se subia a una bicicleta madre y comenzaban las ordenes.

_Lo siento! – _Rachel decía mientras se relajaba.

_Lo que sea dije. – _Quinn también lo hacia.

_Ya relajadas, subimos y aumentamos la carga, vamos! – _La clase se ponía heavy a los dos minutos de comenzar.

_Me vas a evitar? – _Rachel hablaba, la gente que siempre recurría ya se giraba para ver quien era la que interrumpía de esa manera.

_Un poco mas de carga chicas, que se sienta! – _El muchacho gritaba.

_Me vas a evitar? _

_Rachel no hables, nos van a sacar a patadas – _Decia Quinn mientras la transpiración ya se hacia notar en el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo.

_¿Por qué? _

Todas las mujeres se giraban a mirar, era odioso que interrumpan asi, sabían que no estaba permitido hablar.

_Muy bien, las dos muchachas del fondo, cotillas! Basta de hablar. Quinn… - _El hombre les llamaba la atención.

_Basta… _

_De verdad lo siento… No estoy de hum…-_

_Bien, listo, la morena de flequillo, puedes retirarte? Gracias por venir, pero intentalo en otra clase. Quinn tu quedate, pero basta de interactuar. _

_Lo siento – _Tomaba su toalla y se retiraba ante la mirada de Quinn

_Te lo dije – _Quinn movia los labios y guiñaba un ojo rogando que Rachel supiera leerlos. Involuntariamente tiraba un beso que llegaba hasta el pecho de la morena y golpeaba quebrando algunas costillas.

Rachel se giraba y volvia a la cinta flotando, reia y corria contenta, ya estaba medianamente relajada y el beso que Quinn le había regalado la había terminado de dejar en la lona, ya estaba cansada, pero el fuego seguía dentro. Esta noche lo acabaría. Eso creía.

Se fue hacia su casa, se ducho y merendó con sus padres, faltaban pocas horas para ir a lo de Blaine.

Lo mismo hacia la rubia pero con la diferencia de que ella merendaba en su patio y con sus amigas.

_Que dices Fabray tu madre te comprará lo que le pediste? – _Decia santana mientras entraba al patio con tres vasos de chocolatada.

_No creo que necesite comprarlo, ojalá lo traiga hoy – _Sonreia, hace tiempo a su madre le había pedido una mascota, nunca había tenido una, ni siquiera un hamster, una niña tan correcta como ella no podría mantener a un perro sucio y pulgoso que moriría de hambre. Así pensaba la madre de Quinn. Jamás había creído en ella, la habían criado a su manera, como hacen muchos padres, intentando de que sus hijos sean lo que ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de ser, desde los 5 años Quinn tocaba todos los martes el piano, desde los 8 bailaba danzas clásicas y desde los 15 se escapaba de danzas para ir al curso de fotografía. Jamás la dejarían unirse a ese tipo de lugares. Esa gente no tenia futuro, ser fotógrafo no traería demasiados ingresos, los padres de Quinn esperaban que algún dia ella sea Economista o Medica, tenían muchas expectativas sobre su hija y la habían echo crecer como ellos querian. Por eso el malestar de Quinn, siempre sintiéndose reprimida y creyendo que no estaba a la altura de las cosas.

_Q, mis padres tienen unos amigos que crian perros Terranovas, son preciosos, hace cuatro meses nació una camada, deberías anotar el numero – _Le alcanzaba el móvil para que la rubia tome nota. – _Espero que tengas el dinero, no son muy baratos. Son puros. _

Por supuesto que tenía el dinero, Quinn había estado ahorrando desde hace años, de verdad quería una mascota y la iba a comprar con su esfuerzo, había trabajado el verano pasado como camarera en un bar de mala fama, siempre a escondidas, se escapaba de noche y volvia a altas horas de la madrugada. La matarían si descubrían que hacia eso.

Habia ahorrado 4000 dolares, la mayoría eran propinas, una chica bonita siempre se llevaba grandes premios. Guardaba ese dinero dentro del closet para cuando quisiera darse un gusto.

_Tengo el dinero, cualquiera de estos días lo consigo… - _Santana estaba contenta de su amiga, se estaba desatando, se la notaba contenta e iluminada, estaba haciendo lo que de verdad quería.

_Creo que ya tengo que irme, necesito una ducha… - _Se levantaba y buscaba sus cosas, Britt ya se había retirado hace unos minutos.

_Quinn, estoy orgullosa de ti, no se porque lo estoy diciendo, pero estoy orgullosa – _Soneia y le regalaba un abrazo sincero y tierno.

La rubia no hablaba, solo seguía con la corriente.

_Sueltame sucia, era solo unos segundos! Quieres besarme! – _Decia santana intentando zafarse.

_Jajaja fuera de mi casa, jamás te besaría marciano! No eres mi tipo… - _Pateaba su trasero, literal, y la empujaba fuera de su casa. – _Adios. Te veo en unas horas._

Quinn subia las escaleras y pensaba en Santana, realmente la valoraba, esa mujer era de fierro, con sus idas y vueltas la quería de verdad.

Entraba a su habitación y el silencio reinaba en toda su casa, se sentaba en su cama y descubría que debajo de su almohada estaba la remera que Rachel le había prestado aquella noche en la que estaba muy borracha como para recordar. Se acordaba, pero le daba miedo pensar o ver la realidad. Olia la prenda que la mas pequeña le había cedido y como por arte de magia comenzaba a llorar, un nudo la estrangulaba y le hacía doler el pecho, apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la tela que estaba sobre su nariz.

Dolía saber que estaba sola, sola más que nunca y sus padres eran los culpables, la habían echo perfecta desde los inicios, dolia saber que todos le temian, aunque ya no era malvada como antes, dolia saber que nadie se acercaba a ella por miedo a ser lastimado, ya gritaba ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas y se agarraba el abdomen. Su corazon se trizaba, otra grieta mas, no existía pegamento alguno que la salve de esa inminente ruptura, ella creía en todo lo bueno y mistico, estaba tan sola que a veces comenzaba a charlar con el cosmo, y juraría que este le respondia. Estaba en el punto del no retorno, su barquito de papel, chocaba con un pequeño cubo de hielo, cubito que era solo la punta del iceberg.

Su teléfono jamás sonaba, se quedaba horas y horas mirándolo esperando que alguien recuerde que existía, una prueba, alguien que le muestre que no estaba sola. Nada sucedia, nadie se acercaba, había echo demasiado daño, lo hacia porque se odiaba, se odiaba por no poder ser valiente y seguir su camino sin esperar nada de nadie o seguir el camino con alguien, los gritos salian de la habitación y se expandían revotando por toda su casa, nadie los escuchaba, necesitaba de alguien urgente ¿Hace cuanto su boca no entraba en contacto con otra? Estaba completamente en la lona y en ese instante se daba cuenta, era miserable.

Arcadas comenzaban a salir de su boca, corriendo iba al baño y vomitaba todo lo que había comido, hasta su cuerpo la odiaba, últimamente rechazaba todo lo que ella le daba. Sus manos se posaban sobre su cara, no podía aceptarlo, gritaba y mordía sus manos dejando marcas profundas, se quedaba asi por media hora aproximadamente, sabia quien la tenia asi, todos los miedos en su cabeza se movían de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo a arriba y en círculos. ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué me hizo? No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no se animaba a admitir que realmente Rachel le gustaba o peor aun, que la noche anterior se había sentido completa y comenzaba a enamorarse, o el acabose, moria de ganas de morder la boca de la morena. Rendida se quedaba en el baño, se duchaba y salía hacia su cama, no tenia intensiones de salir esa noche. Era como un vegetal.

Su celular vibraba

**Deberías cambiar de rutina, tu profesor se cabrea por cualquier cosa. –R**

La morena buscaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, ella también había pasado por la situación que estaba viviendo Quinn, pero ya estaba en el juego, entonces debía jugar y hacerlo bien. Comprobar si lo que sentía era real o solo algo pasajero.

**De verdad no vuelvas a escribirme. –Q**

**¿Por qué? –R**

**No estoy sintiéndome bien. –Q**

**Hey, si quieres hablar aquí estoy –R**

**No, nadie está Rachel. –Q**

**Está bien, lo que digas, espero verte esta noche. –R**

**No iré, no estoy de ánimos –Q**

**Si eres así de tonta como para quedarte en tu cama durmiendo en vez de salir y divertirte de verdad no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar. Vamos, no estas enferma de muerte, tienes que sacarte la mierda Quinn, ¿Tan débil eres Fabray? –R**

La morena sabia que con ese texto tendría la presencia asegurada de la rubia. Debian terminar con lo que habían empezado.

La casa de Blaine iba llenándose de a poco, algunos Warblers, chicos de otros colegios, gente de Mckinley, definitivamente su fiesta tenia cara de que seria epica, mas que la de Santana. Que ella si se tomaba el tiempo y seleccionaba cuidadosamente a quien invitaría. Estarian en su casa, templo sagrado de encuentros.

Rachel iba llegando 15 minutos tarde, golpeaba la puerta y un Blaine lleno de alegría y con alcohol en sangre saludaba.

_Mi Julieta! ¿Noche de dueto? - _Se abrazaban – _Sam me dijo que Finn vendría, ¿todo bien con el? – _Mientras charlaban el chico le mostraba todo el lugar.

_Terminamos, pero, que mas da, es noche de duetos mi Buzzlightyear! _

Habia una pequeña tarima en el medio del living, afuera había una gran piscina y una cancha de básquet , una mesa llena de bebidas y comidas, la fiesta seria para todos los gustos, la gente que quería cantar y bailar o simplemente descansar y pasarla bien estaría en el living, y la mayoría de seguramente los muchachos jugarían al básquet o algo asi afuera. O hasta quizá darse un baño en la fría agua que llenaba la pileta de cemento.

A los veinte minutos llegaban Quinn y Santana.

Entraban sin golpear, Santana ingresaba a saludar a Blaine.

_Blaine… - _Se saban un beso – _Bonito decorado, espero que tu habitación no sea tan gay… - _Ya comenzaba a bromear.

_Espero nunca entres a mi habitación… - _Blaine atrapaba en un abrazo a Santana.

_Oh Berry! Ya sal, feo! – _Santana se zafaba y veía a la morocha al lado de B. - _¿Dónde está tu mueble de roble? – _Se refería a Finnesa.

_No lo sé. – _Respondia cortante.

_Quinn… Viniste – _Se acercaba y besaba la mejilla de Quinn.

_Rachel – _Sonreia. – _Vine!_

_¿Quieres tomar algo? – _Ya ingresaban ellas dos solas, Blaine y santana se separaban y cada uno comenzaba a hacer sus cosas. Blaine jugaba al básquet y Santana charlaba con algunos de los Warblers.

_Claro… Muestrame. – _Recibia un trago extraño que Rachel le daba.

¿_Y Brittany? _

_No se sentía bien, creo que comio demasiado chocolate, en un rato creo que viene…_

_Jajaja es adorable – _Juntas se sentaban sobre un sillón rosado brillante.

_Pero que mierda esto es fuertísimo! – _Quinn sentía como toda su garganta quemaba. - _¿Qué es esto Berry? Ya quieres verme borracha?_

_Si… un poco. – _Rachel reia, ya tenia en su cabeza todos los pasos a seguir. – _Emborracharte, descuartizarte y hacer embutidos con tu cuerpo – _Las dos reian y bebían esa extraña sustancia mezcla de vodka, licor de chocolate, whiskey, caramelo y granadina, quizá también alcohol etílico. – _Demonios, es fuerte…_

_Lo sé – _Tosia – _Uy, mira quien viene…_

_El gaucho gimene! – _Rachel comenzaba a tener una dosis de alcohol en el organismo.

_Que mierda fue eso! – _Las dos comenzaban a reir, o porque estaban dejando la etapa sobria o porque el chiste había sido realmente malo…

Finn aparecia.

_Rachel ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tienes un segundo? – _La invitaba a levantarse y se iban escaleras arriba. Cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a Quinn, conocía las intensiones de Hudson.

_¿Vienes Fabray? Necesitamos a alguien más… - _Santana entraba por el umbral de la puerta de cristal y se llevaba a la rastra a Quinn.

_No puedo, dejame, tengo, tengo que… - _tarde, ya tenia el balón en las manos y era marcada por dos warblers.

_Aquí! – _Santana pedia un pase, que llegaba tres segundos después dando como resultado un triple para su equipo, Sam, Puck, Blaine y ellas dos. – _Si! Bien! – _Chocaban los cinco, comenzaban a divertirse.

El partido seguía entre trampas, tragos y risas, escaleras arriba en los oscuros pasillos, nuestra bendita señora Oscuridad no podía hacer nada, Finchel estaba en una habitación iluminada, no podía entrar, esta vez su presencia no serviría de nada, trataba y trataba de abrazar todo el lugar y actuar, pero las barreras estaban arriba, la luz se reia en su cara.

_Rachel, perdóname… - _Cerraba la puerta detrás de su espalda y se sentaba. – _quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Se que me amas. – _Ya no suplicaba, directamente este chico ordenaba. – _Quitate ese abrigo vuelve conmigo, besame, cambiarás de opinion. – _Trataba de besarla.

_No – _Era sostenida por dos grandes manos, juntos caian a una cama, parecía ser la cama de Blaine – _Basta… - _Su voluntad era de plastilina. El muchacho estaba encima de ella besando su cuello tiernamente, para sus dimensiones sus movimientos no eran tiernos si no que eran torpes y desesperados. Horror.

_Solo dejame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer Rach, por favor, soy tu novio – _Apretaba las muñecas de Rachel y las ponía sobre su cabeza tratando de llegar hasta sus pechos.

_BASTA! BASTA! – _Lo empujaba – _DIOS MIO! – _Gritaba y se abalanzaba golpeando el pecho del muchacho. Estaba llena de ira pero era pequeña, sus golpes no harian mucho. – _No entiendes que ya no te amo? BASTA!_

Eso fue el clic, los ojos de Finn reflejaban ira, enojo puro, se quitaba la remera y gritaba. – _NO ME AMAS? VEN AQUÍ DEMONIOS! – _Corria abrazando a la morena y cayendo juntos al colchón que ya estaba desecho.

_Muchachos, voy al baño y a controlar que nadie esté teniendo sexo en mi casa… - _Reia Blaine y subia las escaleras corriendo con Quinn que se le sumaba segundos después.

_Espera, también necesito ir al baño – _Mentia, las ranas negras amigas de la oscuridad la llamaban indicando que algo no andaba bien.

A Blaine de verdad le gustaba estar con esa gente. Entraba a su habitación a buscar un abrigo porque afuera comenzaba a reinar la helada. Entraba y quedaba anonadado. Finn estaba enfermo, estaba sobre Rachel tratando de llegar al siguiente paso, mientras Rachel pedia por favor.

_Sueltame… Sueltame! – _Gritaba e intentaba defenderse.

Blaine tradó unos segundos en responder. Estaba estatico pero un empujon lo hizo reaccionar, la rubia llegaba detrás de él y lo empujaba para que le cediera el paso.

_Dejame pasa… - _Veia lo mismo que Blaine.

_Pero que mierda estás haciendo enfermo? – _Jalaba a Finn de los pelos y hacia que este se levante.

_Sueltame! Ella me ama! – _Decia mientras intentaba golpear al chico que literalmente le estaba arrancando los pelos.

_Deja de hacerlo! Estás enfermo! – _Comenzaba una pelea.

_¡Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, homosexual! - _¿De verdad lo había dicho? Eso enfurecía a Blaine, que sin pensarlo dos veces colocaba una piña sobre la boca de Finn y este caia al piso abatido agarrándose la cara, su boca ya sangraba a borbotones.

Rachel lloraba sobre la cama y Quinn aun no reaccionaba.

_Deja de ser tan imbécil! – _Golpe - _ ¿Sabes lo que harás ahora? – _Volvia a golpearlo pateando su estomago – _Vamos a bajar como si nada pasara, vamos a jugar al básquet y vas a decir que te sientes mal, después de eso te vas a ir, te vas a ir al jodido infierno hijo te puta! – _Agarraba a Finn totalmente desatado del cuello y lo levantaba. - _¿Entendido? – _Finn ya lloraba, le habían dado de su propia medicina.

_Quedate con ella Quinn… - _Pateaba a Finn y se movían hacia afuera de la habitación.

_Si, vayan. – _Debia parecer fuerte, pero la imagen de Rachel le rompia el corazon en miles de pedazos.

Quedaban solas, Rachel lloraba como una nena echa un bollito sobre la cama. Luz y oscuridad dejaban la guerra por unos segundos, debían dejar las rivalidades por algunos minutos y prestar atención a la situacion.

_No, no Rach no dios no… Que... no… - _Abrazaba a Rachel y comenzaba a llorar. – _Estás bien? Dime, dime que… Dios no puede ser… - _Acariciaba las mejillas de Rachel y miraba su cuerpo buscando respuestas. – _que…_

_Estoy bien… - _Mas llanto.

_No… mirame, que… - _Agarraba una mejilla y la acariciaba – _Está bien, no mas… No… Ven aqui- _Las dos lloraban y se abrazaban.

En el patio de la casa la gente se divertía, las tres de la mañana decía el reloj, la hora de las brujas, la hora del mal en cualquier religión.

_Sigamos muchachos! – _Decia Sam – _Ahora se nos sumó Finn… - _El ciclope gigante fingía una sonrisa, comenzaban a jugar un entretenido partido de Basquet.

_Cuando se sume Quinn juega para nosotros! – _Finn y Quinn quedarían enfrentados.

_Mirame, mirame, ¿Hizo algo? – _La mano de Quinn jamás se había despegado de la cara de Rachel. – _Rach, dimelo, le voy a partir la cara… Se la voy a partir. – _Intentaba pararse para ir a destruir al idiota que había intentado llegar a algo mas con su… Su amiga Rachel.

_Espera no, no, ven… - _Tomaba de la mano a Quinn y la volvia a sentar – _Tienes que tranquilizarte, no pagues con lo mismo, basta… No mas problemas Quinn. – _Ahora era la morena la que acariciaba la mejilla de nuestra rubia.

_Está… Está bien, pero de verdad, esto no se va a quedar así, espera a que Santana se entere… - _Cerraba los puños y su cara decía todo, se vengaría. – _Le voy a… Su vida, se va a odiar, lo prometo. ¿Estás bien? Solo, trata de borrar ese mal paso… Vamos, vamos a jugar al básquet, luego te acompaño a tu casa, vamos, ven. No mas alcohol, solo jugamos unos minutos para que te relajes – _Intentaba pararse pero una mano la volvia a sentar – _Que…_

_Hace frio no crees? – _Miraba el sweater que Quinn levaba. Era obvio que pedia a gritos que se lo preste.

Y ahí finalizo la tregua, oscuridad siempre era mas inteligente y traviesa que la luz, mientras la materia clara observaba embobada toda la situación pensando en que bello era todo eso y pensando que el mundo no iba tan mal gracias a personas como esas dos muchachas, Oscuridad subía lentamente hasta todos los focos de la habitación, movia sus tentáculos lentamente envenenando todo el sistema. Los focos morían automáticamente dejando la habitación solo con la iluminación exterior. Oscuridad miraba a Luz, sonreia y veía como Luz era arrastrada fuera de la habitación apuntando con su dedo índice y llevando una cara de "Esto no queda asi". Nuestra señora encendía una especie de sahumerio, que ya hipnotizaba a todo ser vivo del lugar.

_Que mierda… - _Las dos notaban como la luz ya no estaba.

_No importa, reformulo, ¿Hace frio no crees? – _Rachel miraba a Quinn, si podían ver, la luz del patio era suficiente como para poder ver sus caras.

_Oh si, quieres mi abrigo? _

No había respuesta del otro lado.

¿_Hace frio no crees?_

_Si Rach, quieres mi abrigo? – _Comenzaba a quitárselo pero nuevamente aquellas dos manos.

_¿Hace frio no crees? _

_No consigo entender… - _De verdad no entendía. - _¿Quieres mi abrigo?_

_Claro… - _Los ojos de Rachel brillaban como dos estrellas.

_Entiendo… ¿Lo quieres? – _Posaba sus manos en el comienzo del sweater.

_Claro… - _Miraba embobada la cara de Quinn

_Quitamelo – _Sonreia.

Rachel se encogía los hombros y unia sus manos a las de la rubia, sentadas sobre la cama, subían la tela por el tronco de Quinn. Rachel ayudaba subiendo los brazos al compas de las manos de la rubia. Conseguían deshacerse del sweater, un par de manos ya no se encontraba en el juego, solo las manos de la morocha seguían quitando la prenda. Al finalizar Rachel acomodaba el pelo que había desordenado segundos antes.

Quinn agitaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior. Juraria que si seguía ahí se prenderia fuego y moriría.

_Gracias… - _Decia su compañera en forma de susurro mientras se colocaba la prenda.

_De, de nada – _Se atragantaba con sus propias palabras. – _Deberiamos…_

_Deberiamos… Pero bueno… - _Seguian mirando y tratando de ingresar al cuerpo de la rubia.

_Deberiamos… - _Involuntariamente estaba acariciando la mejilla de Rachel.

Un celular sonaba y rompia cualquier atmosfera.

_Hola? – _Nadie respondia.

_Hola? – _Nadie.

Cortaba y se levantaba automáticamente.

_Vamos? Deben necesitar de mis habilidades. – _Tomaba la mano de Rachel y juntas bajaban las escaleras. Saliendo de la oscuridad.

Nuestra señora maldecía a ese teléfono, su enemiga de la infancia aparecia detrás de ella riendo, ella había sido la que había hecho sonar el celular de la rubia. Oscuridad no lo podía creer, solo unos segundos mas y ese cuarto seria un volcán.

_Deberiamos…_

_Chicas! – _Blaine les daba la bienvenida. – _Quinn tu juegas conmigo, Santana, Puck y Sam. Los muchachos de Dalton mas Finn conforman el otro equipo, a jugar! – _A Blaine le iría muy bien actuando. El semblante de Finn estaba serio.

_Solo toma agua, juega si quieres, después te acompaño a tu casa – _Se soltaba de Rachel y corria a jugar mientras esta se sentaba a un costado de la cancha.

El equipo de santana ganaba 25 a 19.

_Vamos, Sam! Corre corre! – _El rubio lindo encestaba. – _SSSSIIII, EN TU CARA HUDSON! – _Movia la pelvis festejando el tanto.

Finn le devolvía una mirada de asesino.

_Ay Finnesa! Juega! _

Otra corrida comenzaba, Finn pasaba empujando a todos y solo levantando la mano, conseguía encestar, levantaba un ceja y miraba a Santana.

_Tenemos que organizarnos muchachos! – _Blaine pedia tiempo, esta seria una de las ultimas jugadas de la noche. – _Haremos marcas personales. Santana tu a Wes, Sam tu con Davis, yo me encargo de Thad, tu Puck intercepta a Nick y tu Quinn, ya sabes, pateale el trasero, EQUIPO! – _Ese partido se tornaba competitivo.

Los warblers pasaban a ganar, todo se tornaba violento, Quinn no dejaba de golpear a Finn em cuanto tenia la oportunidad, estaba enojada y se lo haría notar. Interceptaba la pelota de las grandes manos y encestaba tres.

_Sssiii mi niña! – _Santana abrazaba a Quinn – _Hudson… - _Quinn miraba a Finn, realmente era superior y se lo comunicaba.

Santana cortaba un pase, pero Finn era mas grande y rápido, pasaba entre todos y se encontraba con Puck y Quinn, Puck delante de el intentaba quitarle la pelota.

_Ganaremos! – _Decia Finn, ya había ulilizado los típicos tres pasos que hay en básquet.

Puck era como una pared que se interponía entre el y el aro. Finn se movia como un pezcado defendiendo la pelota y giraba con todas sus fuerzas encontrándose con la nariz de Quinn que ya desde hace un tiempo estaba detrás de él esperando a que se descuidara y asi obtener el balón.

Finn terminaba de girarse y un codazo daba de lleno en la nariz de Quinn. Un crack! Se escuchaba dentro de la cabeza de Quinn.

El silencio se apoderaba de prácticamente el universo.

El mundo comenzaba a girar para Quinn, llevaba sus manos a su cara y se cubria, automáticamente caia al piso arrodillada.

_Quinn, Quinn estás bien? – _Sam se agachaba a ayudarla.

_Oh por dios… - _Involuntariamente comenzaba a llorar, veía nublado y el dolor en forma de electricidad se expandía por toda su anatomía. – _Dios mio… Mi cara…- _El suelo estaba completamente empapado en sangre. Todos los muchachos estaban junto a ella ayudándola, salvo Finn, Rachel y Santana. Esta ultima al ver lo que el gigante hacia prácticamente corrió lanzándose hacia el y golpeándolo nuevamente en la cara, los dos caian al piso, Santana empecinada rasguñando, pellizcando, haciendo daño al que había lastimado a su amiga y Finn horrorizado intentando sacarse a la molesta piraña que en este momento mordía su brazo. Un griterío se apoderaba del lugar.

_Oh dios mio… - _Todo giraba, menudo golpe se había llevado. Rachel corrió hacia ella intentando levantarla.

_Vamos, vamos al baño… Vamos – _Sacaba fuerzas del infinito y casi llevaba a upa a la rubia que lloraba como una niña.

_Mi nariz… Mi nariz! – _Lloraba y todo su vestido estaba manchado.

Santana corria detrás de ellas e ingresaba al baño.

_Correte Berry… - _desesperada tomaba el rostro de Quinn – _Hijo de puta! – _Habia desviado el tabique de la rubia. – _Lo voy a castrar! _

Quinn se atragantaba con su sangre y tosia.

_Mi cielo, mirame, mirame… - _Santana se ponía delante de Rachel. – _Berry no te metas. – _Se adelantaba cerrando la boca de Rachel. – _Solo se neutral por una puta vez en tu vida! Ya la tendras! Dejame! – _Hacia callar a la desesperada Rachel que no sabia que hacer.

_Linda, mirame, hay que acomodarlo… Quinn… - _Santana intentaba que la rubia la mire pero la otra no conseguía ver, estaba empañada de lagrimas. – _Vamos, cuéntame algo… Hay que acomodar eso Quinn, serás un boxeador… Golpeame si duele, golpeame._

_Voy a matarlo – _Musitaba Quinn – _Con mi cuerpo no Hudson, te voy a destruir, te voy a destruir, tocaste demasiadas cosas importantes, voy a destruirte y cuando lo haga me voy a reir en tu estúpida ca… - _Escalofrios, baterías, lanzallamas, bocinas, maullidos, rugidos, gritos y locura pasaban en forma de dolor por el cerebro de Quinn. Habian acomodado su tabique, automáticamente se levanto y golpeó el estomago de Santana.

_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH POR DIOOOOOOOS! – _Golpeaba y gritaba en el oído de Santana – _MI CARA! MI NARIZ! – _Conseguia abrazar a la latina y pedia por favor que la maten, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

_Listo, eres genial, adiós, me escribes cuando llegues a casa. – _Santana la sentaba de nuevo y se iba – _Toda tuya Berry, solo no lo arruines, cuidala. – _Por primera vez en toda su existencia, sonreia sinceramente a Rachel, sabía que la enana esta vez lo haría bien.

_Quinn… Quinn, vámonos… - _Se quitaba el sweater y lo ponía sobre los hombros de la rubia. Juntas caminaban hasta el auto de la morena.

Quinn seguía tosiendo, el gusto a sangre estaba en toda su boca. La rubia lloraba mientras en auto comenzaba a moverse. Los sollozos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Gemidos de dolor salian de su boca, todavía seguía mareada.

_Quinn, estamos en tu casa, las llaves? – _Despertaba a la rubia.

_Toma. – _Se las daba y juntas bajaban hasta llegar a la habitación de Quinn, había sido difícil el trayecto, Quinn no era liviana.

_Sientate, siéntate Quinn, basta, no llores, eres fea, basta – _Rachel acomodaba el cabello de la rubia que estaba todo desecho.

_Botiquin?_

_Ba… Bañ… Baño_

_Basta, no llores, no eres tan linda, basta Quinn – _Intentaba ayudar.

Volvia con una caja roja y veía como Quinn no se había movido de su posición, seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

_Estoy aquí, abre los ojos – _Acariciaba el pelo de la rubia – _Me sumo, vamos a destruirlo._

_Voy a matarlo. – _Lloraba

_Basta, dejame que te cure… _

_¿Me va a doler?_

_No lo sé, ¿Nos fijamos?_

_Si… Despacio, por favor… Tratame bien – _Quinn no lo decía por el dolor, lo decía porque de verdad necesitaba que la traten mejor, creía que lo merecía. Pensar eso la hacia llorar ruidosamente

_Jamas te trataría mal… - _Secaba las lagrimas.

Abria los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada de Rachel. No los volveria a cerrar aunque muriera de dolor

_Hazlo…_

La morocha mojaba un algodón con un producto que no causaría dolor y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre alrededor de la nariz, tranquilamente, se movia observando el rostro de Quinn, no lo podía creer, ¿Podia alguien ser tan bella? Sonreia y seguía con su trabajo.

_Que es lo gracioso? – _Preguntaba Quinn.

_No se, eres linda cuando estas con la nariz a medio romper..._

_Soy linda siempre, nada mas que la sangre y el estilo carcelario me quedan bien…_

_Claro que si… Estoy llegando a tu nariz, ¿Me avisas cuando?_

_Hazlo… _

_¿estas apurada? ¿A quien esperas?_

_A Lindsay… - _Ya nadie pasaba el algodón por su cara, Rachel intentaba levantarse para irse.

_Te cura ella entonces, yo me voy. _

_De verdad quiero que lo hagas… - _Miraba a Rachel y esta obviamente volvia, no podía resistirse a ese cuerpo asi, de esa manera, en ese lugar

_Bueno pero, bueno… Mirame._

_Para que quieres que te mire, solo hazlo y no me lastimes…_

_Cierra los ojos. _

Quinn obedecía y los cerraba, de a poco sentía como con una suavidad de otro planeta Rachel pasaba el algodón por su herida y como con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, explotaría, si que lo haría.

_Listo… - _Rachel sonreia y la invitaba a que abra los ojos.

_Gracias – _Sonreia de igual manera, no se esperaba lo que seguía, segundos después Rachel colocaba un beso sobre su nariz y Quinn sonreia como una niñita con un juguete nuevo.

_Debo irme…_

_Me arde… - _Tenia que hacer que se quede.

Rachel soplaba, un aliento extraño salía de su boca.

_Espera, de donde sacaste esas pastillas? – _Rachel había comido una de las pastillas que Quinn siempre consumía, las había encontrado dentro del buzo.

_Estaban en tu buzo._

_Las amo – _Cerraba los ojos y se relajaba al sentir el aliento de Rachel tratando de apaciguar el calor. - _¿Podrias?..._

Rachel volvia a soplar en su cara.

_¿Gusta?_

_Las amo… _

Otra vez ese aliento…

_Mas… - _Quinn ya no era ella.

_¿Tienes? Necesito algunas, tengo aliento a sangre… Puaj…_

_No, la ultima está en mi boca, si quieres… - _Rachel buscaba llegar hasta ahí y sacarse una duda existencia que tenia.

_Si quiero… - _Se hacia la de no entender

_Puedes… _

_Puedo…_

_Deja de repetir lo que digo…_

_Deja de repetir lo que digo…_

_Quinn…_

_Rachel… Dame mis pastillas._

_Quitamelas – _Sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete.

_No quiero, damelas. – _No pretendía moverse del lugar.

_Y si no qué…_

_Leones, leones por todas partes, atacándote._

_Uy… Sexy – _Rachel jugaba duro.

_Jajaja pobre…_

_No le temo a los leones Quinn._

_No te creo._

_No me creas, tengo tus pastillas._

_Solo una, que quieres a cambio? – _Iba a hacer que caiga e iba a comprobarlo.

_Leones…_

_Ven, damela y te muestro._

Rachel se acercaba y se sentaba prácticamente pegada a Quinn, rompia un envoltorio y sacaba una pastilla.

_Abre la boca… Estas lastimada, dejame hacerlo – _La voz de Rachel era ronca.

Quinn lo hacia y una pastilla ingresaba a su boca, junto con la punta de los dedos de Rachel, esta los sacaba de a poco acariciando los labios de la rubia.

_Deberia…_

_Claro que debes… _

Rachel se acercaba de poco acortando la distancia entre sus bocas. La rubia cerraba los ojos y esperaba. La distancia era casi milimétrica, no había retorno.

_Hablame… - _Decia Rachel, necesitaba sentir el aliento y la voz completamente transformadas de Quinn.

_Que quieres que diga… - _Quinn tomaba del cuello a Rachel, nadie se animaba a acortar el abismo. – _No hay retorno._

_Lo sé. – _Se miraban a los ojos y todo el universo danzaba. – _Creo que estoy a salvo…_

Quinn sonreia y se animaba, cerraba los ojos y mordía suavemente el labio inferior de Rachel, era el comienzo de algo. Se alejaba esperando reacciones.

Rachel conseguía abrir los ojos y ya no podía mantenerse sin tocar el cuerpo de la rubia, despacio, se acercaba un poco mas y tocaba su abdomen y luego ponía sus manos en la cintura.

_¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? - _No hubo respuesta, el sabor a cereza se metia por toda su garganta impregnando todo su cuerpo nuevamente, lo que parecía un beso, se estaba concretando. Rachel besaba apasionadamente los labios de Quinn, sus manos estaban en su cabello, alborotándolo y aumentando la temperatura del ambiente, Quinn mordía con mas intensidad los labios de la morocha quitándole a esta un suave gemido que no hizo mas que prender fuego a la rubia. La lengua de esta pedia entrar a conocer toda la humedad de ese oscuro y gran lugar la respuesta era obviamente afirmativa. Asi pasaron los minutos, nuestras chicas estaban conociéndose de una forma mas especial, sus lenguas jugaban juntas a un juego que a partir de ese dia no podrían olvidar y sus manos se mantenían estaticas en un solo lugar por miedo a arruinarlo todo.

Una sinfonía de ruidos que salian de sus bocas se escuchaba por todo el lugar, una molestia en la nariz de Quinn la hacia desistir de saborear ese gran manjar.

_Mi nariz… Duele… - _Se separaban y Rachel tocaba despacio la zona afectada quedando hipnotizada por la boca de Quinn que se veía roja producto de lo que había sucedido.

_Estarás bien, solo, olvidate… - _Se acercaba tímidamente y besaba tiernamente los labios de la otra – _No creo poder parar… - _Lo hacia de nuevo. – _Lo siento… - _De nuevo.

_Solo espera a que me recupere – _Levantaba una ceja.

_Ay mierda… - _Rachel creía que era posible llegar a la cúspide solo con esa mirada. – _Demasiado sensual, eres demasiado sensual cuando levantas las cejas – _Pasaba la lengua por el labio inferíor de Quinn – _Basta, pecado! Alejate de mi! – _Se paraba, tenia que irse, si se quedaba arruinaría todo, quería ir despacio y de verdad. – _Tengo que irme…_

_YA? Solo te dejo ir porque estoy cansada y toda sucia, pero dame unos días Berry – _Beso fugaz.

Ya estaban en la puerta, ninguna de las dos, ni todo el universo que las observaba querían que eso termine.

_Creo que… - _miraba hacia su auto – _Adios…_

_Rach, escribes cuando llegas si? _

_Claro… - _Besaba en la mejilla a Quinn y se giraba. – _Adios._

_Adios… - _Quinn cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella, un gritito de emoción salía de su boca, como una adolescente que se encuentra o se toma una foto con su icono favorito. Gritaba y reia, pero la puerta cortaba con todo. Corria a abrirla y era Rachel.

_Que… - _Decia Q sonriendo por la presencia de su compañera.

Rachel hacia puntitas de pie y dejaba un ultimo beso en la boca de la rubia, eso seria una enfermedad. De verdad le estaban agradando los besos de Quinn.

_Eso, adiós… _

_Escribes cuando llegas! – _Gritaba Quinn.

**Llegué –R**

**Hasta mañana y gracias por cuidarme :) –Q**

**Por favor… -R**

**Adios, no me hagas ir hasta allá corriendo –Q**

**Puedes, los leones corren como por 5 horas… -R**

**Esos son los lobos, los leones no superan los 58 km/h, no trotan. -Q**

**Dork, dork, dork. –R**

**Adios, de verdad gracias –Q**

**No, te voy lo a cobrar, la proxima vez que nos veamos –R**

**Está bien, espero que no sea caro y esté a mi alcance, descansa enana :) –Q**

Y asi terminaban, destruidas y completas, habían podido comprobarlo, sus bocas sabían milagrosas, caian pesadamente sobre sus camas y cerraban los ojos. Un cielo brillaba para ellas, ya no existían barreras, la señora oscuridad lo había echo bien, el cosmos y la luna se fundían en un abrazo gigante, las estrellas se ponían en ronda y todo era una fiesta, lo habían conseguido, habían tirado el muro que separaba. Finn comenzaba a salirse del camino.

* * *

**Creo que tengo que decirlo, amo sus reviews! Dependiendo de la cantidad de lectores y reviews sigo o no escribiendo la historia, se actualizará rápido o no, comienza a depender de ustedes muchachos y muchachas! Yo tengo las ideas, ustedes tienen el combustible para que lleguemos a buenos puertos. (Yo y mis metaforas)**

**PD: Son hijos del rigor ¿Eh? 00:00 en este momento, corresponde que pidas un deseo :)**


	12. ¿Alejate?

**Con ojos que te derriten**

**Te presta su abrigo para protegerte**

**Porque esta ahi para ti**

**Cuando no deberia estarlo**

**Pero de todos modos se queda**

**Y te espera…**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó como una enfermedad, lleno de aceleros y horas con gravedad cero, en ninguna cabeza cabía que se acercaba el lunes, nadie quería que ese fatídico y por lo general gris día llegara a golpear las ventanas diciendo que debían volver a la rutina. A nadie le importaba la rutina por esos lugares, lo que importaba es lo que había dentro de ella, volver a los lugares de siempre, con la gente de siempre, con la persona que días atrás había mordido sus labios con total lascivia, con total apetito y sin ninguna restricción, volvería a encontrarse con la persona que había susurrado su nombre con total sensualidad, casi con intensiones de morder sus orejas. Eso helaría la piel de cualquiera, y ella no iba a ser la excepción. Sus horas pasaban en el sillón, buscando y armando excusas, su cerebro era un pizarrón lleno de formulas que ni ella conseguía entender, formulas de física, química y astronomía mezcladas con frases como "No estuvo bien" "Me arrepiento" "No soy como crees" "Yo no soy eso, aléjate de mi por favor" "Discúlpame no sabía lo que hacía" se practicaban y repetían una y otra vez como una grabadora rota. Pasaba por momentos de éxtasis total, se había bañado dos veces en el día, había destrozado sus uñas que ya tenían curitas por el dolor y para ya no volver a tratar de masticarlas. Ahora se escapaba a correr y a tratar de salir de ese cubo de cristal. Ya habría tiempo para pensar. Domingo a la tarde, día que por lo general la gente se relaja y descansa. Otra vez seria la excepción.

Por supuesto que el factor tiempo jamás se detenía para nadie, aunque Señora oscuridad este hablando con él para que de una tregua y pare para que nos bajemos a pensar porque nadie quería volver a la rutina, todo el cosmos estaba expectante, Luz por primera vez conseguía dar vuelta la pelea y hacia a los personajes razonar. Erróneamente.

Quinn despertaba de una larga siesta, su madre entraba para charlar con ella.

_Quinnie, despierta cariño… - _Acariciaba los dorados cabellos.

_Que pasa… - _Quinn salía de debajo de las frazadas

_Perdóname, mi vuelo se retrasó un día… Lo siento hija… _

_No importa, no me sucedió nada ves? Estoy aquí, ya estoy lista para vivir sola… – _Sonreía, cuando estaba con su madre volvía a ser una nena, no importaban las diferencias entre ellas. No en ese momento.

_Cielo, lo sé, eres súper madura e independiente, pero te ves flaca ¿Estas bien? Aun no puedes vivir sola… No tienes trabajo. – _No se veian desde aproximadamente una semana, las cosas habían dado un giro de 180 grados. En ese momento su cabeza era como mis auriculares enredados y yo apurada. Una lucha difícil de ganar. ¿No tienes trabajo? Podria vivir toda su vida con la cuenta que su padre le había hecho, una cuenta a nombre de Quinn Fabray, de verdad podía dormir y ver películas por el resto de su vida, nada faltaría porque alguien tomaria el control de los negocios y seguiría haciendo dinero como para mantener a toda una cuidad... Su hermana por ejemplo, ella tenia todas las de trabajar hasta morir y conseguir cifras irracionales solo con una firma. Pero no era lo que necesitaba Quinn en ese momento. No ahora.

_Estuve averiguando universidades en Europa, ¿No es tentador? Una Fabray haciendo dinero en Europa, ya no tendría que viajar y tu controlarías todo, asi como te gusta… - _Su madre no la dejaba responder a ninguna de esas preguntas.

_Ma, iré a nueva york… - _Queria hacerlo, sola en la ciudad que nunca duerme, ¡Enhorabuena! Liberada por siempre, los planes eran asi, solo aguantaba este año en esas condiciones, se iba a NY y nunca mas nadie sabia de ella. Simple, viviendo de las fotografías que sacaría, comprando en Anthropologie, teniendo lo ultimo en cámaras, muchos libros y una mascota, aunque tenga que comer mierda y cucarachas. Pero ya no era asi, algo había cambiado, un Clic se había escuchado y había reprogramado todos sus planes, por lo menos a un futuro cercano.

_¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? Oh por dios… - _¿De verdad recién notaba el estado calamitoso por el que pasaba su hija?

_Finn Hudson, me dio un codazo… - _Decia con bronca.

_Ese muchacho fofo parecido a una heladera? Lo sé, el novio de la morochita… La hija de los Berry. – _Negaba con la cabeza. – _Podriamos presentar cargos. Tienes que ir al hospital o se te caerá la nariz! – _Bromeaba – _No debes juntarte con esa gente – ¿_Porque? Quizá porque el ingreso de sus padres no era superior a X? - _homosexuales y gente sin forma corporal, ¿Qué nueva raza resultará de esas mezclas? – _Quinn de verdad no lo asimilaba…

_No tienes que ser así, tantas horas viajando por todo el mundo y con un pensamiento de ese tipo? Jamás cambiaras mamá! – _Estaba furiosa - _¿Y sabes que? Soy amiga de la "morochita" esa raza tiene mas corazon que toda esta fea y gran casa. – _Ya trataba de levantarse _Ah, y también mordí prácticamente toda su cara para saber que tan rica es, y gracias a ella estuve llorandoy corriendo en circulos todo el fin de semana.._. Obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero en su cabeza estaba escrito en forma de cartel y con luces, luces de colores asi como un pinito de navidad pero triplicado en tamaño. "Amaste los sucesos extraños con Berry, quieres mas pero eres marica come mocos, cobarde, insuficiente y marica" Textual, así era el cartel.

_No sabes de lo que hablas, tu padre y yo no trabajamos toda nuestra vida para que tu te relaciones con esa gente! Eres privilegiada Quinn, aprovechalo, sigue nuestros concejos y tendrás mucho poder. Cuentame, como está Santana? – _Con santana si se podía, sus padres eran de la clase alta, médicos de clínicas especializadas los dos.

_Basta, no quiero hablar. Me voy. – _Tomaba su cámara y se ponía un abrigo. – _Vuelvo tarde._

_Sobre la mesa está el protector para la cámara que me pediste, chequéalo. – _Su madre volvia a interceptarla, había cumplido con lo que Quinn había pedido, uno de los mas caros protectores para que ella pudiera sacar fotos bajo la lluvia, no podía enojarse, su madre de verdad la consentía pero no podía torcer el brazo, había sido odiosa y tenía que saberlo. Ella se iria enojada y la mujer a los segundos volaria a su escritorio a seguir haciendo números. Y quizá irse entrada la madrugada a seguir agrandando la herencia de Quinn.

Las calles seguían pintadas del mismo color, los arboles parecían divertirse con sus flores y las veredas, seguían allí, bajo sus pies despreocupadas y sonriendo. Quinn fotografiaba todo lo que veía, pasaba y compraba un café lo tomaba y con su cámara capturaba un mundo diferente, lleno de escaleras a la luna y libertades por siempre. Los nenes eran la clave, comenzaba a sonreir, eran puros y sin ningún tipo de barrera. _Ejemplos a seguir. _Definitivamente una de esas fotos valdría miles de dólares en un futuro, fotografiar al mundo la haría feliz, sentía vocación por eso y lo seguiría sin respetar a nadie.

El cielo comenzaba a ponerse como Julio, oscuro y gris, parecía triste, la rubia lo fotografiaba y rogaba que no comenzara una tormenta, debería volver corriendo y llorando como le pasaba desde la infancia. Ya estaba alejada de la vorágine de gente, malos olores y autos, el paisaje comenzaba a ser espectacular, ciclistas, corredores o gente simplemente caminando para "mañana comenzar la dieta" llenaban su camino. No tenia intensiones de frenar. Metia una mano en su bolsillo para buscar una pastilla de esas que la hacían soñar y encontraba un papel. Britt.

_Quinnie:_

_Si lees esto seguro esta cerca. Se que estas fotografiando cosas sin sentido que "Algun dia valeran millones" según tu misma, solo pregunta, el criadero de Terranovas está cerca. Tomalo!_

_PD: Robé algunas pastillitas, serivar para tranquilizar a mi mascota._

_Brttbritt :)_

La rubia quitaba esa nota de su vista y sonreia. ¿Serivar? Quiza quiso decir servirán, _Brittany es maravillosa._

Una gota caia sobre su mejilla que comenzaba a parecerse a una lagrima. Miles de ellas comenzaban a invadir el lugar. Lo que veía era real, la primera vez que la lluvia le parecía maravillosa, los golpes parecidos a portazos que provenían del cielo, daban la señal de que una tormenta venia hacia ella, eso ya no le agradó. Aceleraba el paso hacia donde creía que era el criadero. Un cartel gigante se hacia notar "Criadero Friederich".

La lluvia seguía pareciéndole extraña. Era por eso. Seguia caminando apurada tratando de cubrir su tesoro. Su canon G10 dentro de su campera, tonterías, el protector funcionaba de maravilla, pero igual la protegería. Algo la hacia parar en seco, no sabia lo que sucedia, pero la sensación de que un radar titilaba la hacia girar. Rachel estaba a veinte metros de ella, concentrada bajo la lluvia, elongando e hidratándose. Se había corrido la vida tratando de sacárse las sensaciones que le traia la muchacha que en este momento la observaba y se escondia lista para trabajar. _¿Puede alguien ser tan bella? _Comenzaba a capturar imágenes que en esos momentos valían mas que cualquier moneda en el mundo.

Frenaba y debía hacerlo, bajo una lluvia torrencial sacaba su celular viejo, con la pantalla quebrada y pegado con cinta, era patético, podía tener tres tablets si queria, pero no: _Quinn Fabray no consumirá mas, no colaborará con el consumismo que desborda cualquier vida._ De inmediato escribia. (Imagine un celular bien pedorro, ese es el de Quinn, ¡Epa! Tan pedorro no! Tiene cámara jueguitos y pantalla a color che!)

**No estás cansada? –Q**

A los segundos notaba como Rachel recibia el mensaje y salía de su mundo, la morena sonreia despacio mientras un lente brillante captaba todas sus expresiones. Guardaba su celular y la sonrisa de Q se borraba _¿No me va a responder? _Rachel volvia a sacar su celular ultimo modelo y a los segundos,

**Demasiado, caeré muerta en cualquier momento –R**

**Que haces? –Q**

**Nada, dejo el tiempo pasar, entre los arboles –R**

**Necesitas compañía? –Q**

**Gracias, mi música y yo ya somos multitud –R**

**Mala suerte, la próxima entonces? –Q**

**No habrá próxima vez. Lo siento –R**

¿Qué? La morena guardaba su celular y se sentaba sobre el banco de cemento con sus manos cubriendo su cara, para cualquier persona era obvio, algo no andaba bien. _Ultimamente nada anda bien. _Para Quinn las preguntas comenzaban a llover, igual o peor que el agua. ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Tan mal lo hacia? ¿Se repetiría? ¿De verdad? Quinn tragaba saliva y parecía que todo el mundo escuchaba lo que hacia y pensaba. Sola se apoyaba sobre un árbol y comenzaba a llorar, ¿De verdad no era lo suficientemente buena como para recibir algo especial un miserable vez en su vida? Era extraño, las dos lloraban por lo mismo, a metros de la otra. Quinn debía comprobarlo, estar segura una vez en la vida.

**No lo sé… creí escuchar que no había retorno. –Q**

Veia como Rachel sacaba su celular. Leia el mensaje pero no lo respondía, era obvio que no había retorno, pero había factores mas fuertes, en esos momentos Rachel pensaba. Nada de corazon en ese lugar solo cabezas necias pensando en cualquier cosa menos en disfrutar el gran regalo que el cosmos le hacia. Tomaba un ultimo respiro y salía corriendo nuevamente hacia su casa, dejando a Quinn sola, tendida entre los arboles. Dejando el tiempo pasar.

Rachel era realmente buena actuando, llegaba a su casa y se excusaba, subia a su habitación y se tendía no sobre los arboles, si no sobre una esquina de su closet, en la oscuridad o al lado de ella mejor dicho, las cosas para nuestra señora no iban del todo bien. Le molestaba que la gente de hoy sea tan cobarde, pero claro, ella nunca estaría entre carne y huesos sintiendo el terremoto que sentían ellas. Rachel creía que era una locura. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? ¿Tan mal lo hacia? ¿Lo arruinaría si lo volvia a intentar? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena como para tener los honores de volver a sentir esos labios otra vez? Su corazon remontaba vuelo, pero sus propias manos lo frenaban, era una lucha con ellas mismas.

El tiempo corria y con el se escondia el sol, la luna volvia y el sol salía de nuevo al cabo de muchas horas.

Lunes 7:30 AM.

Rachel se levantaba directamente a desayunar, haber corrido aproximadamente 15 kilometros la había relajado completamente y sus musculos estaban completamente fatigados, exigirse tanto no había sido la mejor elección.

_Buen dia cariño… - _sus padres ya la saludaban con un café en la mano – _Luces cansada… ¿Todo bien? Hasta donde llegaste ayer?_

_Hasta el criadero de Charlotte… - _Realmente lucia cansada.

_¿Quieres faltar? Puedes, podrías enfermarte, debes frenar un poco… - _Hiram la regañaba pero porque se preocupaba por sus bienestares.

_Ayer estuve charlando con Charlotte, tiene cachorros nuevos, pero ninguno traerá dinero, los están regalando, porque al parecer no son puros del todo… – _El rostro de Rachel se iluminaba. – _La respuesta es no… _

_Pero papá, ¿Por qué? – _De verdad quería una mascota.

_Sabes que no lo cuidarás, ya vivirás sola y tendrás hasta un león si quieres, mi cielo… - _Dentro de poco tendría uno, si que lo tendrás Rachel! – _Ve, llegas tarde._

_Lo sé, adiós – _Tomaba una manzana y prácticamente corria, el timbre ya había sonado.

La clase de historia había comenzado, el tiempo se detenia de nuevo para Quinn ese radar se activaba de nuevo y Rachel entraba por la puerta. Comenzaba a entenderlo.

_Lo siento… _

_Berry. Acaba de perder la asistencia completa, espero que eso no suceda con sus notas – _Se enojaba el antiguo profesor de historia.

_Lo siento… - _La morena tenia que parar de sentirlo, moriría algún dia de estos, su cabeza lo repetía demasiado, pero nada por alla cerca del corazon. Sentia como dos ojos la observaban desde detrás de su espalda. Sabia quien era, pero no podía asimilarlo. Era demasiado pequeña.

Santana comenzaba a charlar con Quinn, la veía demasiado tranquila e ida, las razones eran las mismas que afligían a la morena que estaba tres pupitres delante de ella.

_Como está tu nariz Fabray? _

_Bien, eso creo, duele cuando la aprieto… _

_Ay Dios, saca esa cara que quiero besarte… - _Quinn cuando quería era dulce, automáticamente explotaba en una carcajada

_Lopez y Fabray, silencio. – _El profesor pedia silencio y detrás de el el timbre.

10:10 AM _Make a wish…_

Todos se levantaban de sus asientos y salian corriendo a disfrutar del recreo. Al parecer nadie daría el primer paso, un factor externo lo haría dentro de unos minutos, y Santana lo notaba. Salia caminando junto a Quinn de la clase y se detenia en seco entre todos los estudiantes tomando de una muñeca a la rubia.

_Espera – _Se giraba frunciendo el ceño – _Esos muchachos… No son de aquí. Ire a buscar a Brittany – _Una ultima mirada – _Cuida al enano. – _La dejaba clavada en el suelo y con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

_Pero que mierda le pasa a esta pendeja… - _Negaba con la cabeza y seguía caminando hacia los baños, necesitaba un respiro, Santana de verdad era reinada por dos fuerzas superiores.

Rachel estaba en su casillero buscando los libros para la siguiente clase mientras Blaine llegaba.

_Rachel!_

_Blaine! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien, tu? Como te recuperas de… Bueno – _No se atrevía a decirlo. – _No se atrevió a venir… Creo que lo tiene claro._

_Bien, eso creo – _Los recuerdos hacían que su estomago se retuerza. – _Cuando otra fiesta?_

_Mi casa siempre está para ti – _Besaba su mano – _Ya sabes, espero que tengas mi numero, llamame – _Guiñaba un ojo y se iba al ver como alguien mas esperaba para charlar con la morena, el timbre ya comenzaba a sonar de nuevo.

_Rachel Berry? – _Decia una muchacha bonita de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que al parecer no era del colegio.

_Si? – _No conseguía entender nada.

_Alguien con mas potencial que el tuyo te envía esto. – _Le entregaba un papel con una completa sonrisa. La morena lo abria y de verdad no entendía.

_ALEJATE? – _Volvia a buscar la mirada de la que segundos antes le había entregado ese mensaje, tarde. Un muchacho ya le estaba arrojando un granizado de uva directamente a la cara.

_Exacto – _Decia la chica y comenzaba a reir, Rachel sentía como su cara se comprimía del dolor, sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire por culpa del cambio de temperatura demasiado brusco. Sostenia su cara con ambas manos y comenzaba a maldecir. – _Aaggh hija de puta! – _su espalda chocaba contra su casillero, pero ya no como lo había echo antes, ahora chocaba completamente sola y helada.

Quinn salía de los baños, seguía encontrándose con las muchachas que habían sido sus amigas cuando ella era completamente rosada, seguía tratándolas, salian a bailar y hasta a veces fumaba. Esa mañana lo necesitaba, lo hizó y tapo esos gustos con pastillas, tres pastillas de cereza. Miraba el reloj de su maltrecho celular y maldecía, _Tarde de nuevo, idiota! _Comenzaba a apurar el paso, ya nadie estaba en los pasillos, debía ir por sus libros, de verdad iba tarde a matematicas. Abria apresurada esa puerta, metia como podía los libros y la cerraba ruidosamente, se giraba y la veía.

Nadie daba el primer paso, a nuestras chicas les gustan los caminos difíciles, Rachel estaba tendida sobre el suelo aún sin conseguir levantarse, su cara estaba literalmente congelada. El destino lo tuvo que hacer por ellas. Quinn se agachaba a ayudarla.

_Rach? – _Sacaba hielo de su pelo - _¿Quién fue? – _Su voz sonaba dulce. - ¿Quién_ fue?_

_Esto – _Le mostraba la nota.

_ALEJATE? – _No conseguía entender – _Hijos de puta, vamos, te acompaño al baño, sube._

Quinn subia a caballito a la morena, juntas llegaban al baño, uno que casi nunca usaban. Este era un secreto de Quinn. Rachel lavaba su cara e intentaba volver al ruedo. Quinn se ponía a su lado apoyada sobre la pileta, estaba hipnotizada con su cara ¿Podia alguien ser tan bella? Esa pregunta de verdad la atormentaba.

_¿Estas bien? – _Le daba pañuelitos. – _Te ayudo… _

_No, puedo sola._

_Te ayudo… - _R quedaba entre el lavabo y la rubia sin conseguir articular palabras – _Curaste mi nariz, tengo que pagarlo. – _Pasaba suavemente un pañuelo y ya cambiaba descartando el anterior – _Mejor? – _Sonreia.

_Si, gracias. _

_Encontraremos al culpable, Santana me lo advirtió, esa chica de verdad es un super héroe… - _Le entregaba un cuarto pañuelo

_Sobre que cosa?_

_Dijo algo como – _Imitaba a la latina graciosamente y conseguía hacer sonreir a Rachel – _"Debo ir por Britt, algo no anda bien. Cuida al Rachel" - _Quinn miraba directamente a los ojos y la morena podía jurar que esa mirada hacia doler todo su estomago. – _Como nueva, hasta diría que mas bonita – _Pasaba un ultimo pañuelito por su nariz.

Rachel reia pero no conseguía responder. Si la rubia pedia que se detuviera se congelaría, si le pedia que se vaya correría pero esperaba que la detenga y que la abrace. De verdad se volvia completamente loca.

_Rachel yo… - _¿Alguien de verdad tenia que sacar el maldito tema y arruinarlo? – _Lo siento…_

_Tambien lo siento… Fue…_

Las dos se miraban, nadie diría la verdad. Habia sido maravilloso y nadie se animaba a repetir.

_Lo sé, solo… - _Se miraban y la distancia se acortaba de nuevo, el cuerpo de R emanaba frio, el instinto de Quinn salía e intentaba proteger a la morena, la abrazaba y le transfería un poco de calor. Rachel seguía apoyada sobre el lavamanos. La rubia hacia inexistente el espacio entre sus cuerpos y comenzaba una charla entre las dos.

_Este lugar comienza a ser mi favorito en el mundo, espero que NY no esté celosa. – _Estar en el cuello de Quinn Fabray, con el calor de su pelo y el olor a shampoo perfume y caramelo, sumado a la suavidad de su piel y la forma perfecta que tenia su rostro en encastrar ahí, la hacían completamente feliz, al diablo con NY.

_Estás helada – _tocaba su espalda y frotaba tratando de aumentar la temperatura. R hablaba sobre su oreja y su cuello, uno de los puntos débiles de la rubia. El hecho de estar asi con la morena la llenaba de fuerza, pero esa fuerza no conseguía llegar hasta sus rodillas, estas se quebraban débilmente y la dejaban completamente a los pies de Rachel.

_¿Pretendes cuidarme siempre? – _No se movían de esa posición.

_Siempre. Solo espero no morir o quedar parapléjica en el camino. – _Reia

La morena también lo hacia, provocando que la rubia cierre los ojos y abra la boca como gritando en silencio, de verdad eso era magistral, nunca nadie había podido quebrar su voluntad asi de fácil.

Era ahora o nunca, había pasado mas de cuatro minutos en el cuello de la ex porrista, una de sus manos ya tocaba una mejilla, ¿Correr y mudarse a un país periférico o besar despacio y esperar reacciones? Ya lo estaba haciendo. Se preparaba y dejaba un pequeño beso sobre el cuello de Quinn, otro, otro, y otro maslargo y apretado. A la mierda con todas las barreras, tenerla a su lado la hacia correctamente valiente. Otro beso, Quinn ya suspiraba y trataba de mantener la calma.

_Rachel… - _Sus rodillas se quebraban.

_No. – _Una de sus manos viajaba hasta los labios de Quinn haciendo que esta cierre los ojos y vuele, con sus dedos delineaba la forma perfecta de estos.¿Podia alguien ser tan bella? De a poco se acercaba, no existía distancia alguna. Las manos de la ex cheerio tomaban el rostro de Rachel. Las dos cerraban los ojos y sentían como encajaban. Estaban respirando el mismo aire y les gustaba, la boca de R comenzaba a rozar los labios de la rubia, depacio comenzaba a dar besos tiernos, Quinn sonreia y hacia que Rachel choque sus dientes con los de ella – _Es divertido – _Volvian a chocarlos – _Podria acostumbrarme – _Choque – _Ya basta! – _Interrumpia la mas alta.

_¿Cómo está tu nariz? – _Volvian a la posición de antes, Rachel en el cuello de la rubia.

_Duele cuando la aprieto… Pero viviré, no escaparás de mi tan rápido! – _Hacia cosquillas y las dos reian

_Creo que perdímos la clase de matematicas – _Acariciaba la nariz de Quinn.

_Si… ¿Vamos? _

_Vamos, pero antes debo cobrarte… - _Sonreia traviesa y abrazaba completamente a Quinn haciéndola entrar a un cubículo. Apoyaba a la rubia contra la pared y comenzaba a besar su cuello, de verdad amaba ese lugar.

_Demonios rachel! – _Quinn hechaba su cabeza hacia atrás, facilitando el trabajo. Llevaba su mano a su boca y la mordía para poder acoplar los gritos que saldrían de su boca si no lo hacia, jamás le haría saber a Rachel que ese era su punto débil.

_Esto no se queda así – _Empujaba a Rachel y se acercaba. Mordia casi haciendo doler y soplaba dentro de su boca haciendo que Rachel tosiera. Volvia a besarla pero esta vez el tono cambiaba, era un beso completamente dulce y gracioso –_ Linda! _ - Las dos salian del baño por separado, nadie lo sabria jamás ni tampoco lo imaginaria, las dos mas grandes enemigas que no se parecían en absolutamente nada, en la oscuridad y en la soledad tenían mas cosas que común y se entendían mejor que todas nosotras y nuestros mejores amigos juntos.

**Libre esta tarde? –Q**

**Sip, propone Fabray… -R**

**Mi casa? –Q**

**Perfecto, café, llevo tu ropa, allí estaré –R**

**Perfecto, a las siete, necesito dormir la siesta. -Q**

**¿Me invitas a dormir la siesta? –R**

**A las cuatro en mi casa ;) –Q**

Y así cortaba un dia escolar y educativo ¿Educativo? No creo, pero bueno fue divertido y las cosas, de a poco iban tomando color, un color de esos bonitos, que hacen que te retuerzas de dolor cuando los ves... No era dolor lo que ellas sentían, si no algo que nadie se animaba a decir. Algo que haría retroceder a cualquiera con el solo hecho de pensarlo.

* * *

**Agradezco infinitamente los Reviews, me encanta! Idem anterior, comienza a depender de ustedes muchachitos! **

**No creo que haga falta decir mucho, es tu turno de decirme algo :)**


	13. Al menos por hoy

_Soñé con su ropa, su aroma, las conversaciones cortas que empezamos a tener, y que no quería que se terminen. Siempre tenia algo que decirle, y mis labios no se movían, mi lengua no cedía, ¿Cuántas emociones podía experimentar un humano con solo sentir un porción de su anatomia?_

* * *

La rubia llegaba a su casa y el silencio se hacia notar. había invitado a Rachel a su casa, de verdad no estaba pensando, los claps claps claps de sus plataformas chocaban contra la madera del living, el silencio se rompia, al escuchar el prip de el microondas, asustada se puso en guardia lista para investigar.

Sentada sobre la isla, una muchacha de contextura delicada, castaña casi rubia, de ojos celestes "de cómo poseída" y muy bien vestida estaba como en su casa, tomando de la botella.

_Siempre tienes esos modales? – _Nuestra rubia hacia que el nuevo personaje se asustara.

_Quinn! – _La chica automáticamente saltaba riendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Esa amiga con la que juras protegerte o estar con ella hasta el final de los tiempos sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias.

_Nina! – _Se abrazaban y gritaban, siempre tenían esas entradas eufóricas, eran el soporte de la otra, se unian y el mundo podía acabarse, pero al tenerse entre las dos, se sentían valientes y podían enfrentarlo todo.

_Uy, que grande estás! _

Nina, 23 años, Neoyorquina, fotografa, estudia arte y su padre es el director del Museo de Arte Queens lugar donde Quinn tiene trabajo de medio tiempo asegurado, ama a los animales y sobreprotege a Quinn. La misma clase social de Quinn o quizá mas alta, sus padres las habían unido desde los 5 años y vivieron prácticamente juntas hasta los 13, hasta que la familia de la mas grande decidió irse a la gran cuidad a seguir progresando, unirlas, una de las mejores cosas que los padres de la rubia podrían haber echo con su destino.

_Lucy, que comes! Estas mas bonita! – _Despeinaba a la mas pequeña y volvia a abrazarla – _Tu madre me dio la llave, llegué esta mañana – _Volvia a tomar de la botella – _Vengo por unos días, en cualquier momento viene la pizza._

_Crei que cocinarías algo rubia si es que tanto te gusta atenderme… - _Se sentaba con ella y también tomaba de la botella – _Dime, todo bien? Haciendo dinero? - _Reia

_Claro que si, te extrañé, como van esos proyectos? Voy a cambiarme, no es fácil caminar como ejecutiva, no mas de ocho horas! – _La muchacha iba vestida como una mujer de negocios, al instante subia a cambiarse y ponerse algo mas comodo.

Quinn estaba feliz, todo el enriedo de su cabeza comenzaba a alivianarse un poco, su mejor amiga de toda la vida estaba con ella, ahora si encontraría ayuda y podría hablar sin tabúes.

Su amiga bajaba y la descubria completamente nadando en sus pensamientos.

_Baja… Quinn… Cuentame, Lindsay? Esa muchacha no es lo que buscas – _Sacaba del micro dos emparedados – _Para mi chica favorita – _Lo servia sobre un plato y se lo daba.

_Gracias, no, no es ella, hace mucho no escribe, creo que se rindó o está planeando algo muy malvado… – _Daba un bocado mientras la otra hacia lo mismo – _Tu muchacho_?

_Matt? _

_Si? Me perdí de algo?_

_Jajaja tonta, está con mi padre, buscando algúna oportunidad._

_Ah, es precioso._

_Aham, no es L, ¿Entonces quien es? Vamos leona, dormí contigo durante un mes seguido, se lo que pasa, se el porque de esa cara tan brillosa. _

_No lo sé, nadie._

_Estoy contigo, Fabray, eres demasiado valiente, ¿Recuerdas cuando rompimos los vidrios de la casa de mi ex? Demonios, eramos geniales – _Reian las dos juntas.

_Lo somos, por lo menos yo sigo siendo valiente, ves mi naríz? – _Mostraba el pequeño moretón maquillado.

_Dime… Desembucha. _

_Okey, ¿Rachel Berry?_

_Te encanta, vi su perfil en Facebook, por favor Fabray, no es, nada…_

_Que…Igual, nada que ver, su novio me pegó un codazo, deberíamos volver a los 15 y darle por el culo._

_Okey, no entiendo porque sale esta muchacha con mal gusto para vestirse, cuando su novio fue el que te golpeó, termina mi cielo… - _Decia Nina levantando una ceja, ya sabia todo. – _Se el final de esto Quinn, sabes lo que pienso – _sonreia.

_No, no sabes nada. _

_No. No se nada, ¿Francis? Amo a ese muchacho! – _Iba a conseguir que el inconsciente de Quinn la traicionara, si había alguien mas astuta que Quinn esa era Nina.

_Vamos juntos al curso de fotografía, es adorable._

_Van al mismo colegio? Digo, con Rachel_

_Si, a la misma división, nos sentamos…_

_Cuando se ven? Francis_

_Cuando voy al curso de fotografía, los martes y jueves._

_Y Lindsay? No volvió?_

_No lo sé, nunca mas escribió, es intensa._

_Y Francis? Intentó algo?_

_Siempre, pero solo fueron algunos encuentros, ya sabes…_

_¿Cuántos años tiene? Rachel digo…_

_17 igual qu…_

_Lo sé, igual que tú, y besa bien?_

_Magistral… Con esa gran boca que… - _Gesticulaba con las manos como desesperada intentando explicar - _Dio… - _Se paraba en seco y se frustraba. – _Te odio._

Victoria, con solo un juego de palabras, Nina había descubierto todo.

_Mi chica, te acuerdas cuando te dije que venia algo? Mi instinto felino me dice que ya vino, está por aquí. _

_No, no, yo nunca..._

El timbre sonaba y rompia todo el hilo de la conversación.

_Dinero en mi bolso _

_Yo pago nena, eres menor de edad. – _Se iba y al minuto volvia con la comida.

_Esta noche, creo que nos merecemos unas cervezas, ¿Santana como está?_

_Bien? –_ Todo el peso que había olvidado, volvia sobre su espalda.

_Pensar es para los empresarios, que no sigamos hablando no quiere decir que me olvido, no te voy a presionar, pero si vas a tener que contármelo, no estaré aquí por muchos días. – _Tomaban una porción de pizza, se mudaban al sillón y prendían la tele. – _Extraño a Santana! Deberiamos encontrarnos esta noche. ¿Sigue con B?_

_Si, creo que son felices jaja_

_Lo sé, me envió un mail, ¿Estuviste profanando puertas?_

_Dios, es demasiado cotilla! Solo entramos por mi cámara, la alarma sonó, Santana debe 15 mil dólares al estado y cuando la fuimos a buscar no la agarramos, es raro – _Reian porque de verdad había sido tonto.

_Hay que vivir! – _Recostaba a Quinn sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su pelo – _Eres increíble, ¿Tu madre donde esta? ¿Quieres que me mude contigo?_

_No! Mi madre? No lo sé, esta mañana salió temprano, quizá viajó… No lo sé _

_Sigue ese sentimiento aquí? – _Señalaba su corazon

_Sigue por aquí _

_Te quiero Quinn, tienes que luchar contra eso… - _Veia como la rubia mas pequeña comenzaba a llorar de a poco.

_No lo sé – _Abrazaba su mano y todo el peso hacia presión sobre la espalda de Quinn. – _Me pongo demasiado débil a veces, no estoy hecha para esto._

_Estoy aquí, dije que te protegería, no importa. – _Abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

_Duele… Aquí…_

_Tienes que aprovechar lo que hay ahí adentro, solo un año mas y te vas conmigo a vivir de lo que tanto nos gusta, de verdad vas a estar en las grandes ligas, pero con 17, nadie puede pensar ni afrontar todo lo que tu afrontas, te das cuenta de todo lo que hiciste sola? Eres tan fuerte que en este momento me estas lastimando la mano – _Trataba de hacer sonreir a "su chica" y lo conseguía.

No lo sabia, Quinn había pasado por muchas, desamores, tres para ser mas precisas, embarazo adolescente, ser rebelde y promiscua, fumar cualquier tipo de sustancia, tener principios de anorexia nerviosa, estar sola las 24 horas del dia, luchar contra sus sentimientos desde hacia dos años y lo mas difícil de todo, ser fuerte mientras por dentro te mueres, y cuando eso sucedes te vuelves malvada y casi nadie se toma el riesgo de conocerte, porque tu vida se basa en eso, en los riesgos.

_Bueno, mi chica en llamas, dime, que quieres ver? Basta, llorar es para maricas come mocos, tu misma me lo dijiste cuando lloraba por mi muchacho – _Secaba las lagrimas de su mejor amiga y juntas comenzaban a ver una película. Fantastic Mr fox.

_Dios mio, prométeme que vamos a grabar cine independiente Nina – _Juntas compartían las mismas pasiones, la fotografía, los libros buenos y el cine independiente.

_Por supuesto, tu solo sigue escribiendo, el dinero ya lo tenemos y la maquinaria está, vamos a hacer magia Quinn! – _Ya tenían todo fríamente calculado.

_Te molesta si duermo? Estoy cansada._

_Claro, pero antes dime porque tienes esa marquita ahí – _Señalaba su cuello.

_¿Qué? – _Salia corriendo al baño como flash. Llegaba ante el espejo y se daba cuenta – _Mierda Rachel! – _Practicamente lo gritaba pero ya no estaba sola. Recordaba la manera de besar de cierta muchacha y la electricidad daba un paseo por todo su cuerpo calentando las hormonas y haciendo reventar cualquier termómetro en un radio de 5 kilometros, la energía que se formaba dentro de nuestras muchachas era impresionante.

_No es nada… - _volvia a acostarse y dando un largo suspiro tratando de bajar los decibeles.

_Claro… - _A nuestra amiga solo le faltaba saber de quien se trataba o estar segura, quien ponía con brillo la cara de Quinn. – _No voy a estar aquí por siempre… - _Decia mientras acariciaba el cabello de nuestra rubia.

Quinn era como un felino, donde había calor, ella se movia hacia él y se relajaba a los minutos, como sucedió con las piernas de Nina, a la media hora, Quinn dormía profundamente, no por estar cansada ya que siempre lo estaba, nadie lo notaba pero en su organismo había un gran desorden de vitaminas y todas esas cosas importantes que si no las tenemos nos quitan vitalidad. Esta vez se sentía en paz, su soga al puerto había llegado para traerla a tierra firme, aunque sea por una vez. Nina estaría a cargo esta vez.

El auto de Berry se ponía en marcha y salía de su hermosa cuadra, sus vecinos eran agradables, no todos los días una pareja gay se mudaba por ahí, debían valorarlos y por eso los buenos tratos. Faltando 2 minutos para llegar a destino la morocha bostezaba pesadamente dos veces, había dormido la siesta porque no la volveria a dormir, lo había jurado. Jamás volveria a reconciliar el sueño si conseguía que Quinn dijera algo concreto que le dé el pequeño pie para saltar al oscuro e incierto abismo. Courage.

_You don't know, oh oh, you dont know you'r beautiful – _Sonaba en la radio mientras la enana marcaba el ritmo con el dedo indice y cantaba contenta.

Se iba acercando el momento, la gran y sobria casa de la Rubia estaba a muy pocos metros, pero un semáforo siempre es mas rápido, la gente cruzaba sin pensar en nada, todos eran capsulas, todos pensaban en ellos mismos, cada uno iba con su tema, empresarios, obreros y muchachos simplemente escuchando música y llegando tarde a algún lugar, ¿Debia pensar en ella misma? La luz roja le indicaba que tenia que frenar y el monologo comenzaba.

_Muy bien Rachel, concentrate, no lo arruines, si de verdad quieres algo tomalo. Ya no eres una nena, por favor – _Rachel apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre el volante, el semáforo ya había dado el si, miraba a su alrededor y apagaba el motor, su corazon se suspendia y comenzaba a hibernar por algunos minutos, por lo menos hasta llegar a la puerta, debía tranquilizarse y lo sabia.

Juraria que las plantas la miraban y se reian de ella, lucia patética, pensaba que los arboles y todo el patio de Quinn se estaba riendo de ella a carcajadas que llegaban hasta su cara en forma de viento y movían sus cabellos. ¿Cuántas personas habrán pasado por esta misma situación siendo vistas por estas mismas plantas?

Toc toc. - _¿TOC TOC? RACHEL! TIENEN TIMBRE! – _El otro yo que nos rige a todos, salía a la luz por una milésima de segundo, o quizá era yo tratando de que todo no se vaya al carajo. Ring!

_Quinn, Quinn despierta… - _Zamarreaba a la mas pequeña que yacia absolutamente desparramada sobre las piernas de su amiga que en este momento leia un gran libro y tomaba apuntes.

_Que… - _Demasiada luz para poder despertar de buena manera- _que quieres…_

_**RING.**_

_Esperas a alguien?_

_MIERDA! – _Saltaba de el sillón completamente aterrada – _Atiendes? Voy al baño.- _Corria escaleras arriba.

_Bueno… - _Sin entender nada Nina iba hacia la puerta.

Nina abria la puerta y se encontraba con la cara de Rachel, algo le había enseñado a conocer lo que sienten las personas, era una chica del arte que cada vez se inclinaba mas hacia los negocios, hacer tantos de esos le habían echo un mapa perfecto sobre todo lo que puede expresar un rostro, el de la morena era un rostro diferente, una mezcla de colores, emociones, estaba tensa pero su organismo decía que debía estar calmada, su boca hacia formas y sus manos cortaban en pedazos pequeñísimos una servilleta que segundos antes había encontrado en su bolsillo.

_¿Hola? – _Nina sacaba de una nube a Rachel.

Un huracán emocional estaba en el medio de la garganta de Rachel ¿Quién demonios es esta chica? No tenia de donde agarrarse, este se la llevaba a kilómetros de la meta, ya no razonaba, lo arruinaría todo.

_Ho… Hola, ¿Aquí vive Quinn? – _

¿Pero que preguntas estúpidas son esas? – _Si, pasa, ¿Cómo estás? – _Daba la mano en forma de saludo, iba a conocer las intensiones de esa muchacha, nina no entregaría el cuerpo ni mucho menos el corazon de su amiga a cualquiera, Quinn debía conseguir algo bueno. - _¿Tu nombre? – _Se sentaba sobre el sillón. Comenzaria a investigar.

_Rachel? – _La odiaba, que hacia esta chica sentada de esa manera tan poco femenina tocándose el abdomen y despeinando su cabello sobre el sillón de Quinn? Sin contar el pequeño short que llevaba y la remera tres talles mas grandes de los Sex Pistols.

_Hola Rachel, soy Nina – _Sonreia pícaramente, ella y la rubia eran prácticamente eran iguales, con una sonrisa, podrían conseguir cualquier cosa.

Demonios, es linda! – _Nina… ¿Quinn, está aquí? – _Estaba prácticamente hecha un bollo sobre la esquina del sillón.

_No lo sé, mi chica subió las escaleras y tocaste el timbre – _BAM! Nina tomaba el control y prendía el televisor, miraba de reojo a Rachel y sonreia.

Las ganas de llorar estrangulaban a Rachel.

_Ah…_

_Cuéntame, ¿Qué haces? – _Lo preguntaba solo para esucharlo de su boca, Quinn ya le había hecho un pequeño gran resumen de media hora hablando sobre ella, como cantaba, la manera de vestir, su elección por no comer carnes, la calidad de actuación y la fragilidad que parecía tener. Algo que para las dos rubias parecía perfecto para proteger.

_Me gusta cantar. _

_Que bueno! A mi también, ¿Piensas seguir estudiando Rachel? – _NYADA, esa chica según Quinn es lo mas neoyorkino en leguas.

_Canto y actuación, New york, Broadway, NYADA._

_Interesante – _Soreia, todo encajaba perfecto, esta muchacha era la que ponía a Quinn como un títere, diferente al estereotipo que por lo general Quinn elegia. – _Vivo en Nueva york, solo vine para ver a mi muchacha. Estudio artes en YALE – _Sonreia – _Quieres pizza? – _La morena realmente le agradaba.

_Gracias, ya almorcé hace rato, no tengo hambre – _Eso retorcijones seguían y seguían hundiéndose en las profundidades jamás investigadas de su cuerpo. Odiaba a esa rubia bonita que estaba sentada en el sillón que seguía, y comenzaba a detestar a la rubia que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

_Que, Rachel! – _Sonreia y besaba la mejilla de Rachel recibiendo una casi nula respuesta. – _Como estás? – _Se acomodaba el cabello – _Ella es Nina – _Sonreia de nuevo y se sentaba casi encima de Nina. No sabia lo que estaba provocando en el otro cuerpo, la morena sentía como sus musculos se estiraban y se acalambraban todos al mismo tiempo ¿Celos quizá? Claro que si. Pero seria una lucha que Rachel lo acepte.

_No me siento bien Quinn, te importa si lo dejamos para otro dia? – _Rachel se paraba, de verdad sentía que se acalambraría toda y moriría.

_No… Eh, quiero decir si, quedate! Nina ya se iba, no?_

_Porque? – _Nina reia por dentro, estas muchachas estaban listas para el culebrón de la tarde, pretendía seguir. – _Ven Rachel siéntate, veamos una película! – _Hacia un lugar para Rachel. – _Ya le ofreci pizza pero no quiso, no sabes de lo que te pierdes compañera! – _golpeaba la pierna de la morocha con total confianza, ardía.

Rachel reia y se acomodaba, era realmente gracioso, Nina en el medio completamente relajada riendo por cualquier cosa y tocando las piernas de Quinn, Quinn completamente aterrada porque ya conocía el juego de Nina que siempre terminaba con alguien llorando, la rubia estaba completamente dura ,miraba al frente y no se atrevía a hablar. La morena estaba igual, tensa y mirando al frente, cuando Nina hacia algún comentario las dos reian y asentían, no se animaban a charlar. Quinn tomaba su celular y escribia a escondidas rápidamente…

**Tienes que irte – Q**

**No! Me cae bien, me gusta. -N**

**Si te vas te cuento todo, está enojada. –Q**

**Okey -.- -N**

_Uy, tengo que ir a hacer algunos tramites – _Nina miraba su reloj y saltaba del sillón. – _Acabo de recibir un mensaje de tu padre, tengo que hacer unas cosas rápido, ¿Te veo esta noche leoncita? – _Despeinaba a Quinn y subia a cambiarse, al instante bajaba y el clima seguía igual, igual que un desierto. – _Tranquilas chicas no charlen tanto! – _Se reia de ellas – _Rachel linda, un gusto – _saludaba y salía desesperada por la puerta, ni bien la cerraba, tecleaba.

**Just do it. –N**

Si dejaban los miedos de lado, todo todo iba a ser mas fácil.

_Tienes frio? – _Quinn se acercaba un poco, Rachel hacia lo mismo, pero para la dirección contraria. La rubia no se iba a rendir de a poco intentaba llegar hasta su pelo y dejaba un beso en el quedando absolutamente fuera de juego con el olor del brilloso pelo de Rachel.

_Quinn, vi que estabas ocupada, dejame pasar al baño a dejarte tu remera y nos vemos otro dia. – _La morocha se paraba y comenzaba a subir las escaleras – _La dejo en tu habitación._

_Si claro, puedes subir… - _Reia y seguía embobada a la mas pequeñita, los celos se hacían notar, cualquier tonto los detectaría, Quinn iba detrás de Rachel, teniendo una vista perfecta de su cuerpo _– Por favor, Por dios!_

_¿Que sucede? – _Rachel intentaba entrar al baño solo con la remera de Quinn.

_Hace frio aquí – _Habia metido la pata, ¿De verdad había respondido de esa manera al ver esas piernas seguramente trabajadas y duras como si fueran piedras? – _No te la quites, quédatela un poco mas, te queda bien – _Tomaba asiento. – _Puedo explicártelo – _No tenia porque dar explicaciones a nadie, pero esa chica era la excepción a cualquier regla Fabray.

_No tienes porque Quinn… Lo dejamos para otro dia si? – _Se acercaba a la puerta con el corazon en la mano, de verdad había dolido, tenia a alguien mas y no lo había mencionado, esa chica no cambiaria más. Adios deseos de hacer que cambie o por lo menos intentarlo.

_Estoy sola Rachel, de verdad quiero que te quedes ¿Tengo que rogar? – _Seguia sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de protección, había dejado caer todos sus muros desde que R había llegado, en su casa y con ella nadie podía lastimarla, salvo Rachel. – _Nina es como mi hermana, viene de NY, tiene 23 años y tiene novio, le gustan las golosinas tanto o mas que a mi. – _No había mas que explicar.

_No tienes que darme explicaciones. – _alivio, tranquilidad, paz, reposo, placidez, sosiego, como quieran definirlo, toda esa emoción se posó sobre los huesos de Rachel llenándola de tranquilidad. – _Voy al baño a quitarme tu ropa._

_Solo el buzo si quieres, quedate con la remera. – _Miraba el caminar de Rachel, refinado y constante, se relamía y se ponía en guardia.

Dentro del baño, Rachel sonreia, no pensaría, solo se dejaría llevar y si salía, salía.

_Tu remera, es genial._

_La uso para dormir, no creo que sea para salir por la calle – _sonreia y Rachel se sentaba junto a ella.

_Muero por vértela puesta._

_¿Dormiste? Lo siento, de verdad no me pude contener, cai rendida sobre Nina. – _Se disculpaba y se tumbaba sobre la cama – _Ven…_

Rachel se recostaba a su lado y la rubia las tapaba con una frazada de polar con lunares.

_Dije que hacia frio – _No se miraban a los ojos la calma se apoderaba del lugar, nadie quería ir mas rápido.

_Un poco…_

_Hablemos, tengo frio y acabo de encontrar una fuente de calor, o me hablas o en diez minutos estoy durmiendo – _Se acomodaba cada vez mas cerca de Rachel buscando eso, su posición favorita en el mundo, Rachel hablando sobre su cuello y ella dibujando y diseñando formas en su espalda. – _Finnepto? No molestó mas?_

_No, ni se atrevió a ir al colegio, comienzo a saber lo que es odiar a alguien._

_Que fuerte! No debes odiarlo, es mas, haciendo esas cosas refleja lo triste y aterrado que está con la sola idea de que alguien sea mejor y te haga mejor que el. – _Se reia del pobre Finn, porque vamos, de verdad las personas como ese chico la deben pasar mal.

_No creo que alguien me haga mejor que el… - _No sabia porque, pero su boca había dicho eso. – _Ya está incorporado, pero al diablo, es un animal._

_Si creo que alguien pueda, abre los ojos boba, no te quedes solo con lo que él te ofrece, te lo digo porque me agradas, busca más alla – _Sonreia y se lo decía como una amiga de años.

_Demonios, deja de ser tan agradable Quinn. Nota mental: Pedirle a Quinn que vuelva a tratarme mal. _

_Jajaja Berry, no querrás que eso suceda – _Levantaba sus cejas para hacer que el estomago de Rachel se retorciera e impulsos destructivos salieran despedidos a velocidades insolitas hacia todo su cuerpo, una adrenalina excesiva y dañina para cualquier ser vivo llenaba el cuerpo y el ambiente en el que estaban.

_¿Sabias que tu voz se transforma dependiendo de la situación? – _Quinn ya lo sabia y jugaba con eso, todo el mundo que iba un paso mas alla con ella se lo decía, Quinn podría hacer enloquecer hasta a la persona con los pies mas pegados sobre la tierra.

_Si? Cuentame mas_

_Suena como, rara, quizá ronca._

_Y eso es?_

_Eso es extremadamente sexy y hace que cualquier persona quiera saltar sobre tu cara._

_Jajaja y lastimarme? – _Lo decía riendo, Rachel jamás ponía pausas para hablar.

_No, por lo menos yo no quiero lastimarte – _Sonreia y las dos mantenían la mirada, nadie daría esta pelea por perdida, Quinn se apoyaba sobre sus codos y se acercaba despacio pero no con menor constancia hacia los labios de Rachel, con un solo roce podían hacer que sus huesos se sacudieran y una descarga de energía maligna y animal se posara sobre todos sus puntos de erosión. Despacio comenzaba a degustar esos labios carnosos que la esperaban desde que había tocado la puerta, Quinn se separaba dejando a Rachel aturdida.

La rubia se acostaba mirando el techo, mientras R comenzaba a dibujar líneas sobre sus mejillas, asi dejaban pasar los minutos, hasta que alguien debía decir algo, o seguir con la acción.

_Quien iba a pensarlo._

_Demonios es cierto. Quien iba a pensarlo._

_Es normal que me parezca descomunalmente sexy la manera en que tienes puesta esa remera? – _Quinn miraba a Rachel como una pánfila.

_No, nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí es normal, deberías estar golpeándome. – _Las caricias en la mejilla de la otra se detenían, la morocha al fin dejaba de hacer sufrir a la rubia y ponía su cabeza dentro de su cuello. El rompecabezas clavicula, mentón, narices y orejas se completaba exitosamente.

_Alguien en alguna parte del mundo muere cuando te pones ahí – _Reia ya con la voz completamente transformada. – _Dios… - _Tenia que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para que toda Africa no venga y se abalance sobre Rachel terminando con su vida.

_Que… - _Reia y comenzaba a acariciar esa parte tan sensible con su nariz – _que… - _Ahora comenzaba a deja tiernos besos por el lugar.

_Basta – _Quinn reia y se retorcía. – _Rachel._

_¿Qué? Cobarde!_

_Oh por dios ¿de verdad? _

_Si!_

_Porque?_

_Siempre amenazas con – _Comenzaba a imitarla con una voz completamente seductora – _Leones leones everywhere, dah. – _Intentaba pararse y sabia que tocaba los nervios de la rubia, una mano hacia que se siente de nuevo..

_No te equivoques. – _Todo el peso de Rachel caia sobre la cama, Quinn se ponía a horcajadas sobre ella, poniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza – _Di que te equivocaste._

_Nunca._

_Dilo – _Presionaba con un minimo de fuerza – _Rachel_

_Jajaja jamás – _Se miraban con completo deseo, deseo que escondían en tonos de broma.

_Di que te equivocas – _Quinn decía esto directamente sobre la oreja de Rachel haciendo que de su boca se escape un gritito.

_Mierda! Mierda mierda! – _Rachel intentaba zafarse – _Policia!_

_Di que te equivocaste y te dejo ir. – _Sonreia sarcásticamente.

_No._

_¿No?_

_Nunca. Policia!_

_¿Nunca? Te estoy dando la oportunidad, voy a tener que hacerlo, di que te equivocaste y que nunca lo vas a volver a hacer._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Decirme cobarde y jugar con todo el reino animal. Dilo y te suelto. – _Las manos de R seguían arriba, Quinn prácticamente hablaba sobre su boca. Intimidaba, y subia la temperatura demasiado. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados.

_No… - _Rachel levantaba la cabeza tratando de llegar hasta los labios de la otra. Quinn se alejaba.

_Ssshh, ni lo sueñes – _Olia el cuello de la morena y lo besaba ruidosamente – _Me gusta.- _daba besos fugaces por toda la cara de Rachel y llegaba hasta su boca, soltaba las manos de esta pero seguía a horcajadas, haciendo que las manos de la morocha llegaran hasta su cintura, besaba despacio, con calma y tiempo la boca de la otra, haciendo formas graciosas, acariciando sus mejillas y simplemente palpando todo el rostro de Rachel. – _Dilo… _

_Está bien… - _Quinn ya reia en voz alta por la victoria asegurada que estaba por concretarse – _Eres insoportable. – _Rachel sacaba fuerzas del infinito, ahora era ella la que estaba a horcajadas sobre la rubia – _Jake Fabray! – _Ahora era la morena la que comenzaba a besar el cuello de la rubia con efusividad, subia hasta su oreja y lo hacia por primera vez, despacio lamia el lóbulo de esta haciendo que Quinn se moviera bajo su cuerpo. La rubia se sentaba teniendo en cuerpo de R sobre el suyo, Quinn abrazaba tiernamente mientras Rachel besaba su boca despacio, sonriendo y completamente liberada, no había segundas intenciones solo disfrutar y grabar el momento, que tan bien besaba la muchacha que la molestaba sin razón alguna todo el tiempo durante todos los días de dos largos años.

_Quiero mi remera – _Decia Quinn sobre la oreja de rachel para después morderla despacio haciendo que el cuerpo de esta emane gritos ahogados de goce.

Rachel se quitaba la infantil remera y hacia que los ojos de Quinn se clavaran sobre su pulcra ropa interior – _Aquí tienes – _Se la tiraba en la cara lapidada de la rubia, sus ojos realmente veian una pequeña porción del paraíso ¿Todo eso había debajo de la ropa de Rachel? Increible.

_Yo…_

_Cambia esa cara Fabray – _Su cara estaba realmente cerca del pecho de la morena con una expresión de completamente hechizada.

_Muevete… - _Intentaba salirse poniendo la mano sobre la cara de Rachel y riendo – _Rachel!_

Rachel la dejaba salir y se ponía el sweater que traia hace tiempo. Quinn volvia a acostarse tapándose la cara con la amohada y quedando completamente bloqueada, Rachel se acostaba a su lado y comenzaba a charlar.

_Tu boca esta hecha con caramelos no? – _Sonreia

_No… - _Sonaba desde debajo de la almohada

_Dime la verdad, tu boca es toda de caramelos Fabray… _

_No… - _El instinto de reproducción animal estaba a flor de piel en la rubia dificultándole respirar.

_¿Vas a responderme con monosílabos?_

_No…_

_No._

_No…_

_Entonces me quedo con que si, todo tu cuerpo es de caramelos Quinn…_

_No es de caramelo Rachel, es carne, con musculos, articulaciones, sistemas, órganos que funcionan todos en conjunto, nada muy diferente a tu cuerpo… - _Okey, Quinn por dentro admitia que si Rachel le decía que la luna era un velador gigante que los marcianos prendían todas las noches para iluminar la cuidad, la rubia lo creería. Palabras santas.

_¿De verdad? Estas enseñándome anatomía…_

_No…_

_Pendeja! – _Golpeaba el hombro de esta y le hacia cosquillas. – _Tengo que irme… ¿Estaras sola mucho tiempo mas?_

_¿Quién te envio ese granizado? _

_¿Qué? _

_El que te tiraron en la cara, hoy…_

_No lo se, solo me dijeron que venia de alguien mas talentosa que yo… Cosa que no creo físicamente posible, de hecho, es imposible._

_Claro que si… - _¿Por qué a su cabeza se asomaba Lindsay? – _Sospechas de alguien físicamente posible?_

_Nop…_

_Me prometes que vas a cuidarte? No quiero que te maten antes de que yo decida hacerlo enana… - _Lindsay podía ser peligrosa.

_¿Te importaría unir tus labios a los mios y magnetizarlos? _

_¿Qué? – _Reia a carcajadas

_Basta de cuidarme, tengo que hacerlo sola Quinn…_

_Lo sé, ya crece de una vez demonios! – _El celular de la rubia sonaba. Rachel reia al ver ese despedazado dispositivo ¡De verdad tenia cinta aisladora!

_Jajajaja por dios, mira tu móvil! _

Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada y atendía.

_Quinn cariño, aprietas para que se abra la cochera? Dejé el móvil en casa…_

_Claro mamá… - _La cara de horror se hacia presente. Segundos después enviaba la señal desde su celular para que su garaje abriera sus puertas.

_Mi mamá esta viniendo en este momento! – _Las dos saltaban de la cama poniéndose sus zapatos y corrian en círculos sin saber que hacer. – _Tienes que irte no te puede ver aquí!_

_Que hago que hago! – _Rachel daba pequeños saltitos.

_Quinnie? Cariño? – _Alguien golpeaba la puerta. – _Vienes a cenar a lo de Charlotte?_

_Mamá, estoy cambiándome, no pases! – _Gritaba desaforadamente y tapaba la cara de Rachel con una almohada, era realmente gracioso.

_Te espero abajo! - _¿Cómo demonios bajaría? La ventana…

Quinn llevaba hasta la ventana a su compañera, juntas la miraban, a Rachel le daba pánico lo que se avecinaba tenia que escalar para abajo! No existe el termino "Escalar para abajo" o si?

_Hay una escalera, para cuando quieras venir - _¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso? – _Bajas por ahí y corres, no hay perros pero si la ventana que da al living que equivale a tres perros pero en forma de mi madre, baja ya mismo y corre – _Dejaba una caricia sobre los labios de la mas enana. – _Me escribes cuando llegas. _Rachel sonreia y agitaba la cabeza.

Bajaba por las escaleras y corria camuflándose entre los arboles y las plantas que horas atrás se habían burlado de la cara de tonta que traia, eran buenos y la escondían perfectamente.

Quinn bajaba y charlaba animadamente con su madre tratando de distraerla para que la muchacha que segundos antes había estado a horcajadas sobre ella no sea descubierta. Media hora después.

**Llegué, de verdad estas hecha de caramelo. –R**

**Basta. ¿Te veo mañana? Nina dice que te quiere xD –Q**

…**Mañana, idem mensaje 1 –R**

**¿Por qué estoy hecha de caramelos? ¿De verdad Rachel? –Q**

**Porque seriously, hoy fuiste la cosa mas dulce en todo el universo, adiós. -R**

Quinn sonreia y se mordía el labio inferior. Todo iba de maravillas, estaban bien alto, en la nube numero 9 corriendo por aquellos oscuros pasillos. Su existencia estaba siendo brevemente iluminada por un pequeño crack en el techo oscuro. Esas sonrisas habían aclarado el panorama. Lo que sentía Quinn era miedo, miedo de confiar y salir lastimada como por enésima vez, miedo de quedarse pegada y que su vida comience a depender de esos labios y esos ojos llenos de viento que hacían que su piel se erice. Le habían pasado tantas cosas que ya estaba automatizada a auto protegerse. No quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la atmosfera ya estaba armada, estaba rompiendo con lo que había jurado, nunca mas perdonar a nadie, jamás volver a depende de alguien, jamás besar otros labios de esa manera. Iba a hacerlo y por lo menos hoy, iba a cerrar los ojos y por primera vez, dejarlo en otras manos.

* * *

**¿Entonces? En cualquier momento comienza el drama! Yay! Espero respuestas!**


	14. Magnetización

El viernes llegaba, por lo general día del comienzo del relajado fin de semana que Quinn traia como rutina, saldría del colegio, almorzaría, iria al gimnasio y veria películas hasta entrada la madrugada con Francis o sola. Aquel fin de semana había sido el ultimo en el que haría eso, su vida había dado un giro bastante notorio y agitado, esos últimos viernes había dormido como nunca y asi los había terminado, los sabados si no estaba entrando en lugares donde no debía o metiéndose en problemas, estaba llorando tendida en el suelo o riendo y bebiendo con Santana en algún bar no muy conocido, últimamente había perdido el centro y creía que lo estaba encontrando en los ojos de cierta pequeña personita, segura, ponía un toallon sobre su cabeza, agarraba otro para su palido cuerpo, se miraba en el espejo del baño y se preguntaba porque estaba tan palida, salía de la ducha lista para salir con Santana y sus amigos a Cabbalah, un sotano presentable al cual iban todos los jóvenes de la ciudad, música electrónica que llenaba de locura a cualquiera que la escuche, tragos baratos que podían dejarte vomitando a los minutos por las peligrosas mezclas que llevaban, alucinaciones y quizá algunas pildoritas que ayudaban a ella y sus amigas a despejarse por no mas de dos horas. Todo el Glee club se juntaría en ese lugar, se reunirían para charlar, bailar juntos o simplemente reir y tomar. Santana pasaría por ella a las nueve ya que Quinn seguramente esa noche terminaría quebrada y durmiendo sobre el suelo, le iba a ser imposible manejar de nuevo a casa sin morir chocando contra la primer pared que se interponga en su camino. Viernes, se juntarían con Nina a charlar todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que habían estado separadas y comerían Pizzas en lo de la latina.

Santana llegaba, abriendo la heladera y sacando un pedazo de pastel que el aburrimiento y Quinn habían hecho.

_Rubia, de verdad tienes que dedicarte a la repostería – _Se sentaban alrededor de la isla y comenzaban a charlar. – _Esto es increíble! – _Apuntaba con el tenedor a la rubia y esta sacudia la cabeza riendo.

_Lo que el aburrimiento ocasiona en mi organismo, ¿Brittany donde está? _

_Está enojada, cree que Nina quiere algo conmigo y yo con ella – _Santanaba cambiaba el semblante y suspiraba – _Jamás le haría algo así, pero tengo que respetar sus tiempos._

_Nina jamás tendría algo contigo, sabe B que tiene novio? _

_Si, pero no es suficiente Quinn, no sé qué debo hacer… Solo discutimos y la dejé sola para que se tranquilizara, sabe que no soy capaz de engañarla, me moriría – _Santana ponía el codo sobre el mármol y apoyaba su cabeza en el – _Creo que estoy demasiado enamorada._

_Se ve en tu cara morena! – _Quinn reia – _Me encanta, esa muchacha te hace bajar a la tierra. Te hace ser alguien de luz._

_He conseguido algo para cuidar, pero a veces no es suficiente, no confía en mi y eso duele – _Con Quinn Santana sabia que podía hablar todo lo que tenia adentro, nadie nunca la juzgaría.

_Solo dale tiempo y dale motivos para confiar, cualquier chica querria eso San… - _Tomaba la mano de su amiga y la acariciaba pasándole fuerzas – _Vamos latina, no sea marica…_

_Tu estas hecha un farol, cuéntame, como van las cosas con… Señora gnomo?_

La rubia suspiraba largo y quedaba brevemente aturdida, debía comenzar a hablar. – _Creo que no hay retorno, es asi como cuando te golpeas muy fuerte en la cabeza y se pone todo brilloso, no puedo recuperarme de ese golpe ni tampoco levantarme del suelo._

_Porque demonios hablas con metáforas? Vamos Quinn… Me encanta que estes asi, al parecer el león encontró algo para cuidar con uñas y dientes… - _Sonreia sinceramente.

_Tecnicamente se llaman garras… ¿Sabias que hay culturas que creen que llevar encima partes de leones cura enfermedades y aleja a la muerte?_

_Quinn, no cambies de tema. Es impresionante lo nerd que eres, pero cuéntame… Vamos ¿Hubo beso?_

_¿Qué? Como crees Santana! – _Le arrojaba un repasador que la latina conseguía esquivar.

_Quinn…_

_Si, los hubo… - _Se tapaba la cara aterrada.

_¿Y? Con esa boca alguna habilidad tiene que tener, dime que usó ese gran bolso de piel donde podría entrar mi computadora y te besó y dime también que lo hace genial porque si no la voy a despedazar…_

_Jajaja escuchas lo que dices? Apuesto a que ahí adentro entra mi mano… - _Cerraba un puño y lo miraba, si se ponían a trabajar con Rachel su mano entraría exitosamente incluso entraría una porción de su muñeca de lo grande que consideraba a su boca.

_Quinn… Apuesto que ahí adentro entran los angelitos que tienes de pechos, o por lo menos uno… - _Bebia un poco de agua y veía como la cara de Quinn se deformaba por lo que escuchaba. Quinn miraba hacia otro lugar y se perdia pensando, ¿Entraria aunque sea uno?

_Quinn, después en la noche tienes tiempo para ver que tan bien entra uno de esos – _Señalaba a los pechos de la rubia – _En la boca de la enana, ahora cuéntame linda, ¿Besa bien?_

_Dios, no te lo voy a contar Santana! _

_Quinn… - _Apuntaba a la cara con el tenedor – _Voy a lanzarlo y tu frágil y precioso rostro parecerá un colador… - _no terminaba de articular la frase que Quinn ya estaba respondiendo.

_Es increíble, podría comer mi rostro de un mordisco si quiere, no por nada hace esas caras cuando canta, las hace por algo, porque… - _Suspiraba y reia acomodándose en la silla bajo la mirada brillante de Santana – _De verdad, su labio inferior, podría estar colgada a el por dos años, los puedes morder como si fuera un hueso de juguete o un capuchón de lapicera y no sangra! – _Reia como una nena – _Puedo chocar con sus dientes y no me duele como cuando lo hago con Lindsay…_

_Llegaron a algo mas? No, no lo hagas, espera Quinn ¿Sabes como hacerlo? – _Santana ya daba consejos como si las chicas ya lo hubieran hecho. – ¿_La viste algúna vez sin remera? Eso es importante, es amor verdadero si cuando ves su ropa interior quedas como pánfila como por dos horas sin poder recuperarte de ese foco de fuego que se te mete por los pantalones._

Esa ultima declaración golpeaba en la cabeza a Quinn haciendo que frunza el seño, si la había visto sin remera y si había quedado como pánfila, no dos horas, Quinn había quedado pánfila el resto del dia y quizá algunos días después. – _Si, fue raro… No, no quedé como pánfila…_

_Mienteme. Lo haces mal… _

_Fue lindo, no se… - _Sonreia mordiéndose el labio interior, algún impulso se desligaba de un cofre secreto en su interior y corria hasta el cerebro de la rubia, llenándola de ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Rachel y besar su boca o escapar y decirle que ya no podía mas, que estaba ¿adfakflkl? de ella.

_Pagarias por escuchar todo lo que acabas de decir, oficialmente te perdí… - _Santana reia -_¿Qué piensas hacer? Fijo, esta noche va a estar pendiente de ti._

_Nada ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_¿Nunca viste la manera en la que te mira? Creo que la excita que hayas sido tan perra con ella durante tanto tiempo, busca venganza… Debe ser sexy que Rachel cante solo para ti… – _Reia y se burlaba.

_Deja de decir eso sucia! – _si algún dia se daba, Quinn llegaría al extasis con solo escucharla.

_Se lo que digo Fabray, escucha lo que la sabia Lopez te dice, esta noche va a estar encima de ti, no literal, si no mirando de lejos todo lo que haces, con Finnepto a su lado – _Sonreia – _En un momento vienen a casa Nina y Matt ¿Vamos?_

_Dejame cierro con llave, tienes abrigo? Aquí hay uno, pero me lo devuelves – _Golpeaba la mejilla de la latina y recibia respuesta inmediata. Juntas salian debajo de la noche que lo cubria todo y prometia. Prometia nuevos desafíos.

_Matt, como estás? – _Saludaba al gran muchacho de ojos celestes.

_Quinn! Bien, tu?_

_Bien, listo?_

_Listo – _Abrazaba a su novia y dejaba un beso en su mejilla, Matt y Nina eran como mejores amigos, juntos habían pasado por muchas, y a veces la amistad da para algo mas especial, en ellos se había dado y lo habían aprovechado inmediatamente.

Juntos llegaban a Cabbalah con un solo auto, seguramente dos de ellos quebrarían dentro de menos de 3 horas, Santana era la conductora designada, estaba en sus manos. ¿Gran error?

_Ya sabes Quinn, si alguien viene, eres mi chica… No puedo pecar nunca más, no me sueltes amiga.- _Entraban juntas del brazo entre toda la gente que se divertiría esa noche, siempre cuando alguien tenia intensiones con alguna de ellas y no era bienvenido actuaban como pareja sacando a la otra de grandes apuros...

_Lo sé! – _Gritaba en su oído, la música era demasiado fuerte – _No me sueltes! No quiero nada! _

Santana y Quinn llegaban del brazo al igual que Nina y Matt, entraban a un salón con la música un poco mas baja, lugar donde se ubicaban la barra y las mesas para pasar el rato o simplemente para sentarse y tomar un poco de aire. Algunos de los chicos que habían quedado para esa noche ya estaban ahí. Finn, Sam y Mike charlaban animadamente, los últimos dos no sabían del comportamiento que el grandulón había tenido el fin de semana anterior. Tina, Mercedes y Rachel también charlaban y reian de la misma manera con algunos tragos sobre la mesa. Algo de esa imagen llamaba mucho la atención de Quinn, puso un poco mas de cuidado al mirar y notó que Finn y Rachel estaba demasiado cerca ¿Habia pasado algo en su ausencia? Apretaba fuerte la mano de Santana que había notado lo mismo y caminaban hasta la mesa.

_Muchachos! – _Santana saludaba a todos con la mano y Nina mas Matt saludaban a todos presentandose. Quinn hacia lo mismo pero con una sonrisa, al llegar a los ojos de cierta muchacha solo podia sonreir mas fuerte y correr la mirada.

_Blaine? No vino? – _Quinn preguntaba curiosa a Mercedes

_Esta bailando, con Kurt… - _reia a carcajadas, la noche recién comenzaba y Mercedes ya estaba mareada.

Finn miraba detenidamente a Quinn, los ojos de esta se desviaban muy seguido hacia los de Rachel y esta respondia con sonrisas simples y tiernas, muy sospechoso para su gusto, el muchacho levantaba una ceja e imponía un reto con Quinn, le haría saber que Rachel aun estaba bajo sus encantos, de a poco, se acercaba a la morena.

Un muchacho se acercaba a charlar con santana con claras intenciones de terminar la noche con ella en algún extraño lugar.

_Hola linda! – _Saludaba con un beso – _Marco, puedo saber tu seguramente maravilloso nombre?_

Quinn comenzaba a reir a carcajadas llevándose la atención de toda la mesa y aferrándose mas a la mano de santana pero esta vez entrelazando los dedos y poniendo esas manos sobre la mesa.

_Lo siento, continua… Marco…_

_¿Te gustaría bailar? – _Marco seguía avanzando, Santana estaba jugando con el.

_Jajaja Marco, ¿Te gustaría arruinar un año de pareja? – _Miraba a Quinn – _no querrás que esta noche me dejen sin sexo hermano! – _Nadie en la mesa prestaba atención, solo Rachel que observaba atenta la situación. – _Me encantaría bailar contigo, pero – _Besaba el cuello de Quinn de una manera torpe casi nula y sonreia. La cara de Marco se deformaba.

_Asi es amiguito – _Sonreia ampliamente la Rubia. – _Asique…_

_Lo, lo siento… Yo… No… Lo siento adiós! – _Practicamente corria.

_Jajaja hubieras visto su cara de tarado! – _Reia Santana y notaba como Rachel miraba como sus manos aun seguían unidas con cara de no estar muy conforme, se zafaba de inmediato, no quería que Quinn la pase mal después con los planteos estúpidos que seguramente la enana le haria. – _Sueltame sucia! Quieres besarme! – _Empujaba a Quinn que seguía riéndose del pobre muchacho.

_Jamás! Estos labios no tocan cualquier cosa nenita! – _Golpeaba a su amiga - _Jajaja eso fue increíble! Su cara, fue épico! – _Reia y Santana se levantaba al instante, ya estaban las tres solas en la mesa, los demás habían ido a bailar, Finn había abandonado la mesa, pero solo para pensar como acercarse de nuevo a su ex.

_Les traeré el coctel mas rico que probarán en sus miserables vidas! – _Se iba directo a la barra y las dejaba solas, y cuando eso sucede todas sabemos lo que pasa, la Señora actua e inhibe cualquier cosa.

_Hola – _Quinn sonreia y se mordía el labio inferior, las luces de colores la hacían lucir salvaje.

_Hola…_

_El muchacho – _Se refería a Finn y miraba apuntando hacia la pista que en ese momento explotaba de luces y de gente en estado de extasis – _no intentó nada no? – _Miraba dulcemente y hablaba como en secreto.

_No, no lo hizo – _Una tranquila chispa se encendia en su corazon, de verdad se sentía bien cuando la rubia intentaba cuidarla. – _Todo bien?_

_Bien, tu?_

_Bien… Bailas? Despues, digo, si quieres podríamos… - _Gesticulaba con las manos tímidamente

_Claro, solo buscame, no estaré muy lejos, creo que hoy tengo que frenar a el mal… - _Los ojos de Finn reflejaban maldad, y Quinn no dejaría que nada mas suceda de nuevo. – _Lo sé, en mis ratos libres combato al mal… Solo buscame – _sonreia mas y mas y mas tanto que parecía que todas las botellas de la barra explotarían matando a todos los que estaban alrededor incluyendo a Santana, la energía que provocaba la presencia y la luz interior de Rachel en el lugar hacian que Quinn quisiera saltar por un segundo piso demostrando que esa energía la hacia invensible y que podía derribar cualquier estúpido muro.

Alguien apoyaba dos vasos sobre la mesa aturdiendo a las muchachas que se perdían en la nube 9 sin gravedad, Santana mostraba e imponía dos tragos.

_Chicas… Vanilla Rose – _Si B estaba ahí llegaria al extasis con solo escuchar la pronunciación de la latina – _Ron de vainilla, vodka, agua con extracto de rosas, limón y whisky, enjoy, pero despacio, sobretodo tu enana y la rubia que está aquí adelante. – _Quinn era demasiado débil cuando de alcohol se trataba. – _Adios…_

Simultaneamente Finn y Lindsay llegaban para sacar a bailar a las dos chicas, sus gargantas se helaban y sus cuerpos se bloqueaban, cuando conseguían recuperar la respiración y el pensamiento, la música y las manos inquietas ya las sorprendían.

_Todo bien? – _Lindsay charlaba mientras se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. – _Te extrañé! _

_Jajaja, bien, y tu como haz estado? No supe mas nada! - _Gracias a dios!

_Estoy audicionando para algunos papeles, para tener actividad en las vacaciones, veo que te diviertes, esa muchacha intentó algo? – _Ahora se miraban a los ojos.

_No Finn… Como crees? – _Rachel se movia al ritmo de la música, hace mucho que su cuerpo no salía a divertirse.

_No, jamás! Te molesta si voy al baño? – _Se separaba de su compañera y no esperaba respuesta, salía directamente moviéndose entre el mundo de gente que era el lugar en ese momento. Una mano era mas rápida y la tomaba.

_Dejame, voy contigo, te raptarían… - _Los ojos de Lindsay brillaban como dos bombillas celestes y su cuerpo se pegaba mas al de Quinn ¿La rubia podía aguantar mucho mas? Juntas entraban al baño y se detenían. Al segundo las piernas de Lindsay atrapaban la cintura haciendo que Quinn y su espalda choquen de lleno contra la puerta de un baño.

_Te extrañé, te extrañé! – _Mordia y prácticamente intentaba entrar al oído de Quinn con su lengua.

_Lindsay, no! – _Intentaba zafarse, la chica sufria pero la otra estaba completamente fuera de si, intentaba subir el vestido de Quinn y conseguía llevarse un fuerte empujón. – _Ya basta! – _Se salía del baño pero L era mas fuerte.

_Ya basta que cosa Quinn? – _Apretaba su muñeca lastimándola – _Dijiste que te gustaba! – _La dejaba ir y pateaba una puerta, destruiría a Rachel. – _Dios! – _Volvia a golpear a la pobre puerta que ninguna culpa tenia y estaba bastante abollada por las otras mismas escenas que todos los fines de semana vivía gracias a tantas parejas que pasaban por ahí.

Quinn llegaba shockeada a la mesa del grupo, en ella no había nadie, salvo Finn, Rachel Santana y Matt que reian. Finn abrazaba cariñosamente a Rachel, el semblante de esta no era muy amigable. Eso era demasiado, Quinn necesitaba fumar o haría una masacre.

_San, tienes cigarrillos? – _Quinn se sentaba y conseguía que Matt pregunte curioso.

_Fumas Quinn? _

_Si, solo lo hago cuando estoy por morir o por matar. – _Reia y le pedia a Santana – _Me traes un Vanilla lo que sea? – _Se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda tirándose completamente para atrás como suplicando que un rayo aparezca y acabe con su triste existencia y que de paso se lleve a otras personitas que estorbaban como un grano en la nariz por no decir en el culo. Su amiga ya había salido hace segundos a buscar lo que tranquilizaría y salvaría la vida de su amiga.

_Aquí tienes mi chica, tranquilízate, no saborees sangre que no vale la pena, no ahora, ah, me debes 15 dolares, eso vale – _Se sentaba sobre las piernas de Quinn y miraba a Finn desde arriba, como un águila que estaba a punto de ir por un raton.

_Voy afuera a fumar ¿Y mi abrigo? – _Preguntaba a la latina. - _¿Vienes?_

_Te dije que no fumes, no lo necesito. – _Le entregaba un encendedor y un abrigo – _Piensa. No te sigo porque seria arruinarlo aun mas… - _Reia y se movia a la pista a bailar, pero algo la hacia volver, Matt ya no estaba y quedaban solo Finn y Rachel super pegados compartiendo el mismo vaso, ella haría la guardia, cuidaría al paquete mientras la rubia se tranquilizaba, sabia que Lindsay había intentado algo y Finn también, esos dos fusionados serian difíciles de derrocar, la mente de Santana trabajaba a velocidades impensadas calculando y comprobando teorías, se quedaría y haría bien su vocación, hacer la vida imposible a los demás...

_Finnesa, no te pases, no creo que intentes golpearla no? – _Se sentaba justo en frente de él, tiraría al medio de su cara.

_Callate, no golpearía a nadie, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción…_

_Soy la excepción a todo. Hazlo y mira como toda Africa viene a despelotarte, literal – _Rachel escuchaba eso y sonreia, Africa, alguien alguna vez había mencionado eso. La marca de agua de cierta rubia estaba en esas palabras.

_Deja de decir estupideces, vuelve a la puta tierra de una vez, ojalá algún dia puedas llegar a Africa, fracasada._

_Frigido. Frigido, eso es lo que eres, no entiendes absolutamente nada, tanto te cuesta dejar que esta pobre chica viva? Es tedioso Finn, deja de ser tan intenso una puta vez en tu vida, te odio enana, pero algo mejor espera afuera Rachel! – _A esto lo decía mirando a los ojos a Rachel, lo decía de verdad, Quinn estaba afuera.

_Claro, frígido, tanto o asi como Santana? Tuviste que salir a buscar a otros lugares porque no supiste aprovechar a todos los hombres que te tiraste? – _Woha, eso había pegado fuerte.

_Saltaria sobre tu cara o rompería una botella en tu cabeza facilitando tu liberación. ¿Sabes cuanta gente mataria a su madre por estar con esta fea muchacha? – _Reia y miraba a Rachel – _Dejala en paz. Ya no estas de moda muchacho! Insisto, algo mejor espera lejos de este ogro ciclope peludo! – _Miraba como Rachel intentaba levantarse, había entendido completamente.

_Callate estúpida! Vuelve a la mina de donde tus padres seguramente te tuvieron! Latinoamericana idiota! – _Finn golpeaba la mesa haciendo temblar todo.

_Creo que voy a vomitar, tengo que ir afuera… - _Rachel fingía tratando de irse. – _Nos vemos luego… _

_Voy contigo Rach! _

_No, está bien, gracias._

_Pero… Dej_

_No, he dicho que no. – _Rachel miraba con odio y hacia que el ego de Finn baje completamente hasta el subsuelo.

_Esta bien, estaré aquí. – _se sentaba como un nene pequeño que había sido regañado.

Santana se iba acompañada de Rachel, la primera la acompañaba hasta la puerta y prácticamente la pateaba para que salga y ponga las mejillas para las cachetadas.

_Hazlo, deja de comerte los mocos. – _La empujaba dejaba un beso sobre sus labios para terminar de descolocar a la enana y se iba – _En tu estúpida cara Hudson! YAY! –_ Reia y corria a bailar con Nina. Rachel quedaba bloqueada por unos minutos y caminaba por la vereda buscando a la rubia y escapando de los silbidos que sus piernas se llevaban puestos por el camino.

_Nuestra chica lo hará, estoy segura! – _Gritaba la latina.

_Si! Tambien lo sabia! Está en el aire! – _Movia las manos eufórica – _Procura que sepa remar! _

_Lo hará, depende de la mas pequeña, espero que no lo arruine! – _Saltaban de la alegría tomadas de las manos.

_Quinn, es increíble! – _Se abrazaban y festejaban el triunfo de su equipo, Africa y Oscuridad ya estaba organizando una fiesta en la cuidad oculta.

Quinn escuchaba los caps. de los zapatos de cierta morena, no la veía, pero su oído super desarrollado gracias al alcohol en sangre la hacia dar una pitada larguísima al tercer cigarrillo que llevaba y quedarse estatica en el lugar que estaba. Un lugar oscuro iluminado por una luz del alumbrado publico, ningún auto pasaba por allí, nadie sabria de ella si desaparecia o la raptaban.

Rachel ya estaba abrumada, conseguía ver el cuerpo de la rubia y trataba de esconderse detrás de una maltratada pared, demasiado tarde, los ojos de Quinn se dilataban buscando luz y la detectaban fácilmente, ella irradiaba luz.

_Rachel, te ví. – _Se sentaba sobre una caja de metal y suspiraba. – _Que necesitas… - _fumaba.

_Rubia, fumar es malo – _Se ponía delante de ella y el monologo comenzaba.

_Dijiste que ibas a estar ahí y te vas con Lindsay? Vaya protección que tengo! El estúpido no para de intentar cosas conmigo, cada vez se pone mas violento y… Y, nadie nunca está ahí para mi! – _Gritaba – _Puedes dejar de fumar? Odiosa! – _La atacaba sin motivo alguno y se acercaba a sacar el cigarrillo de la boca de la otra, lo pisaba con furia – _Sabes cuantos minutos de vida te quita esta mierda? – _Miraba el piso y volvia a pisar creyendo que aun el cigarro tenia la punta encendida. Le quitaría minutos de vida que podrían pasar con las bocas unidas. Era grave.

_No tengo que darte explicaciones, no tienes que dármelas. Gracias por valorar el poco e inservible trabajo que consegui hacer. Y el cigarrillo te ayuda a no matar a la gente, quito minutos de mi aburrida vida para regalárselos a otros que quizá la necesiten mas, como Hudson, que comienza a bailar mejor que yo y hasta a besar mejor que yo..._

_No, no lo estoy despreciando, solo que no cumpliste que lo que ibas a hacer, ibas a quedarte y bailar conmigo, pero que mierda? Te vas con la estúpida ojos hermosos de Lindsay, genial Quinn, genial, eso es lo que eres, genial! – _Gritaba, la gente que pasaba miraba con cara de, Que diablos?

_¿Estás celosa de Lindsay? Espero que esta verdadera pregunta no lastime tanto ¿Estas celosa de Lindsay? – _No lastimaba, quemaba tanta sinceridad.

_¿Celosa yo? De esa vampira insípida? Por favor! Solo que no entiendo, porque dices que no te la puedes quitar de encima y a los minutos vas y te la tiras en el baño? Te segui Quinn, y vi como se colgaba de esa manera tan cariñosa!_

_Pero que carajos es esta mier…_

_Estoy hablando, no me interrumpas cuando hablo! Porque es asi no Quinnie, te encanta eh? Te gusta pero porque mierda me besas si de verdad la quieres a ella? – _gritaba y de su voz salían alaridos. Estaba fuera de si. – _Por dios! No te quedes callada di algo!_

_Pero que mierda es esta mierda! Estás planteándome cosas estúpidas! Si de verdad digo que no me la puedo quitar de encima es porque de verdad no puedo! Hola Rachel! No es obvio? Eres una maldita perdida de tiempo! Es obvio mierda!_

_Okey… Está bien, debemos tranquilizarnos…_

_No me tranquilizo una mierda! Si te molesta algo me lo dices enseguida no dos horas después cuando todo se fue a la mierda Rachel! Piensa un poco! – _Se acercaba y apuntaba con el dedo índice directamente a la cara de la morena.

_Manten la distancia… - _Las dos estaban volviéndose locas, locas de ira. – _Dios mio que odiosa eres no te soporto… - _Se agachaba y trataba de respirar, de verdad la mataria.

_No mantengo nada! De verdad juegas con los demás! Por Dios, que estúpida soy! – _Pateaba una bolsa de consorcio y se quitaba los zapatos quedando descalza.

_Ay no, de verdad quiero asesinarte, jugar con los demás? De verdad? Tu y tus encantos juegan conmigo Quinn, ¿De que estás hablando? Mirame y no me interrumpas! – _Imponia respeto haciendo que Quinn se vea pequeña – _De verdad estas jugando conmigo! Tu y esa estúpida boca que… Besa… De… De esa manera que hace que… mi… Yo y mi… Dios! Eres hipócrita! – _Empujaba a una Quinn que ya no tenía protección.

_De verdad me dices que juego contigo? – _La rubia estaba sedada, esa oración había llegado como una flecha a la garganta, no podía articular palabras – _Rachel yo de verdad… Demonios, hablemos otro dia. – _Se giraba e intentaba irse con el corazon en la boca y las lagrimas en una pesada bolsa que caería en cualquier momento al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

_No te vas a ningún lugar y haces silencio. – _volvia a ponerla en la posición anterior - _Juegas conmigo! Porque eso es lo que haces con los demás durante toda tu existencia, te crees mejor porque eres la cosa mas maravillosa del universo, pero no mas Quinn, alejate de mi y no vuelvas! De verdad me duele! – _No era ella, Rachel estaba decidida a lastimar. Y lo había conseguido.

_No entiendes nada! – _Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Quinn que ya tenían un brillo de otro planeta – _No entiendes nada! Nada! De verdad crees que estoy jugando contigo? Nunca mas digas algo así! – _Lloraba y apuntaba con un tacón al cuerpo de Rachel que ya estaba pequeño observando todo. - _¿De verdad no son suficientes las estúpidas señales? No juego contigo! Porque de verdad quiero algo! O sea, no soy demasiado obvia? Quien mierda invita a la chica que odia a su casa y la invita a su habitación, a su habitacion? Quien carajos defiende a la muchacha que supuestamente odia de un ogro que fácilmente mataria a las dos de un manotazo? No sabes lo que dices! Porque no entiendes nada! – _Negaba con la cabeza y seguía apuntando pero ahora mas fuerte al igual que su llanto, todo se tornaba gris y lento para la otra, la muchacha que le quitaba el aire lo estaba por decir – _No entiendes nada porque no estamos en la misma melodía, soy una estúpida dios! Jamás tendría que haberte dejado pasar! – _Se tapaba la cara y sollozaba fuertemente. Rachel se acercaba para abrazarla y dar una tregua, había entendido el mensaje pero no lo había escuchado todo, se aferraba a su cuerpo pero era empujada hacia afuera.

_Sueltame! Nunca mas me toques! – _Negaba con la cabeza y reia, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de igual manera. – _Tu y tu estúpida cara toda linda! Pudranse!_

_Esta bien! Basta para las dos! – _Tenia que evadir lo que seguía y se iba hacia el local a avisar que se iba.

_Tan estúpida eres? No captas una mierda! Intento todo Rachel para estar mas cerca de tu estúpido y atractivo cuerpo! De verdad magnetizaría a nuestros labios! De verdad crees que si no me gustaras no me tiraría a Lindsay? Si estoy cerca, si respondo a tus mensajes con menos de un minuto de diferencia y si no hago de todas tus mañanas una verdadera mierda no te parece raro? La estúpida de Quinn Desalmada Fabray está enamorada… Alguien puede creerlo? Hola a todos, lo peor de todo esto es que ya no hay retorno! – _Lloraba y se sentaba sobre el suelo tapándose el rostro. – _No vuelvas a acercarte nunca mas – _Miraba a la enana que estaba frente a ella y sus ojos transmitían dolor y rencor.

Rachel también comenzaba a llorar, había sido demasiado dura y no había escuchado nada. Habia colapsado todo el sistema nervioso de Quinn Fabray. Se acercaba y tomaba los zapatos de la rubia que ya estaban en el suelo, el huracán había pasado y la calma entre el desastre se hacia presente. Rachel juraba que mientras Quinn gritaba de su cuerpo salía un viento huracanado que si aumentaba su fuerza un poco mas, la haría volar y jamás la encontrarían de nuevo con vida.

La mas pequeña se sentaba al lado de la rubia, le daría distancia o recibiría un Cross sobre el rostro, eran demasiadas cosas en un solo minuto, Quinn gritando y diciendo malas palabras, Quinn gritando, viéndose salvaje con sus cabellos con vida propia e invocando a toda Africa haciendo que mas de un zoológico del mundo sea un griterío, animales corriendo y atacando, animales furiosos. Quinn diciendo que le gustaría magnetizar sus labios y finalmente Quinn diciendo que de verdad sentía algo mas. Su cabeza trabajaba como nunca antes. Respiraba y tenia que decir algo.

_No hables, no eres fría Quinn… Eres la maldita cosa mas dulce sobre este cruel mundo y de verdad me siento bien contigo. Tambien me gustas, mas que cualquier otra cosa en este asqueroso lugar. Mirame, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo si no pongo mi cara en mi lugar favorito en el mundo… - _Levantaba el mentón de la rubia y hacia que esta solloce aun mas fuerte– _Me encanta que quieras cuidarme, eres demasiado para este pequeño cuerpecito… - _Sonreia sincera pero del otro lado no había respuesta. Quinn se paraba inmediatamente del suelo como podía, hace tiempo sus rodillas habían cedido de la angustia que traia desde hace siempre años.

_Esta no es la manera, lo arruinaste todo, te pedí que no te acerques.-_ Rachel permanecia abrazada a su cuerpo, intentaba besarla y lo conseguía, sus labios quemaban, de verdad se deseaban pero los orgullos y los egos eran mas fuertes por ahora, el beso se prolongaba por parte de las dos, Quinn mordía fuertemente los labios de Rachel y hacia que esta se separe largando un doloroso gemido – _Alejate! – _Ponia una ruidosa cachetada sobre la cara de la mas pequeña. La mejilla de la otra ardia, pero demonios amaba, idolatraba, admiraba, veneraba, sentía adoracion por esos labios.

_De verdad no quiero volver a hacer que quieras morirte. Hasta aquí llegamos Rachel fue divertido, si que sabes escuchar a los demás eh? – _Dejaba plata para el taxi – _No te vayas sola, usa ese dinero y escríbele a Santana cuando llegues a tu casa, a tu móvil lo tiene San. – _Estaba completamente furiosa pero igual seguía cuidándola, si algo le pasaba a esa muchacha no podría seguir viviendo. La dejaba sola y entraba para buscar su celular y tomar el primer taxi que se acercaba, una molestia pinchaba adentro, había vomitado todos sus sentimientos hacia la mas enana y lo habían arruinado, algo que daba para mucho mas, había terminado ahí, con el corazon de Quinn destrozado entre la basura y la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

Rachel entraba llorando al local, no escuchaba la música, solo se movia como un no viviente hasta llegar a su abrigo, Nina la detenia.

_¿Qué demonios? – _Agarraba sus hombros.

_Lo arruiné – _Abrazaba a Nina y lloraba mas fuerte y con dolor

_No, no linda, que? – _Miraba a Rachel, tomaba sus cosas y juntas salian hacia afuera.

_Lo arruine! – _Gritaba y lloraba como una nena – _No puedo ser tan imbécil…_

_Que hiciste? No… Quinn donde está?_

_Tomo un taxi y se fue a su casa. Dijo que sentía algo mas por mi, me golpeó y se fue – _Ya estaban sobre el auto de Santana, yendo a la casa de la mas pequeña para dejarla ahí. Rachel no paraba de llorar, su corazon tampoco frenaba, sus palpitaciones tenían picos dignos de un super héroe, cualquier persona normal expuesta a esa situación moriría de un paro cardiaco.

_Tengo que partirte la cara o de verdad sabes lo que harás? – _Nina invitaba a bajar a una despedazada Rachel y juntas se sentaban sobre el cordón de la calle. – _Tendria que partirte la cara no?  
Por favor, y llevarme bien lejos…_

_Mira, ¿Quieres que te diga algo que esta noche te va a dejar dormir?_

_Por favor…_

_Deja de pedir por favor… Deja de disculparte Rachel, mira, eres una chica preciosa y de verdad atrapaste a Quinn, ella siente adoración, nunca te frenaste a ver cómo te mira? De verdad daría mucho por ti, Quinn está completamente sola, en ti seguramente encontró una soga a la realidad, no lo vuelvas a arruinar…_

_Pero de verdad me esfuerzo!_

_Oh demonios! No lo haces! Si te esforzaras en este momento estarías en su habitación acariciando su angelical y asquerosa cara… Vamos Rachel, hay que poner mas, no esperes que los demás hagan todo por ti. Da lo mejor!_

_No puedo… - _Lloraba demasiado, parecía que sus ojos explotarían. – _Quinn es demasiado para mi… No podría manejarlo, es demasiado contenido para un solo cerebro._

_No te crees suficiente? Tu ego es mas grande que tu cuerpo muchacha esto es pan con manteca! – _Reia y veía su móvil -_ Santana me está llamando, solucionalo, báñate y duerme, dale tiempo, es lo mas lindo sobre la tierra, pero es lo mas testarudo del universo, respeta sus tiempos y llegarán a buenos puertos – _Abrazaba a Rachel y se despedían – _Eres horrible cuando lloras, si quieres que nos veamos en NY el año que viene, da lo mejor de ti. – _Tomaba el numero de Rachel y se iba dejándola sola, la morena subia las escaleras y se tiraba sobre su cama. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y esperaba despertar con una realidad diferente. Su celular vibraba.

**Una tormenta se acerca, comienza esta noche y mañana durante todo el dia hasta el lunes, cierta personita está sola y le aterran las tormentas, todo está armado, ve y tomalo, enano!-N+S**

Rachel se levantaba de su cama en la oscuridad como si hubiera descubierto la cura para una peligrosa enfermedad, corria hasta el baño y reia, volvia hasta su cama y caia sobre ella. Rapidamente texteaba.

**Sabias que las tormentas son buenas para la gente que vive de la agricultura? La electricidad de ellas activa algo raro en la tierra y la fertiliza. Soy una estúpida no hace falta que me lo digas, descansa porque mañana subo por tus escaleras a patear el culo de los truenos que quieran irrumpir en tu cuarto.-R**

Rachel volvia a caer sobre la cama, esta vez no lloraba, esta vez caia sobre la almohada renovada, demostraría que estaba perfectamente a la altura de esa gran circunstancia, le haría entender a Quinn que sentía lo mismo o quizá un poco más. Se dormía de inmediato para poder estar como nueva, cerraba los ojos y sonreía, no dejaría que esa sonrisa que todo lo lograba se quedara lejos mucho tiempo más, no dejaría que esos labios que con solo tocarla mas un poco de trabajo podrían hacerla golpear un extasis total sin necesidad de llegar a otros puntos. Comenzaba a notar que su existencia y su bienestar, dependían ambas de la magnetización sus labios.

* * *

**Si quieren ir mas allá e imaginar a Nina, vean a Evan Rachel Wood, y si quieren ver como es Matt, busquen a Jeremy Irvine, el chico de War horse (Que no es para nada feo, es decir. Mother of God!)**

**No se queden con los reviews! O les hago un paro!**


	15. Stay with me

**Se quedaban enlazadas atravesándose las entrañas con perpetuadas miradas que punzaban como espadas cada muda palabra, puedes tocar los hilos de mi cabello, puedes sentir mis labios sobre tu cuello, puedes oler mi amor cuando respiro puedes sonreír mientras yo suspiro pero no me mires así, no me examines**

* * *

No atribuyas dones cósmicos a un simple hecho terrenal fabricado netamente por tu escondida y a veces patética fuerza de voluntad. Tenemos algunos problemas que no duraran, solo vamos a recostarnos aquí en la hierba del Punto donde amamos estar y muy pronto esos problemas acabarán.

Su cara todavía ardia, una pequeña marca bordó se había quedado en sus mejillas para hacerle entender quien era la que seguramente pondría la velocidad de los hechos, era demasiado débil, no se atrevía a salir y subir por esa escalera comiéndose el mundo, porque de verdad, todo el mundo podría estar a sus pies si solo se lanzaran por aquel tobogán. _Todos creen que los toboganes son divertidos Rachel, pero recuerda aquella vez cuando eras pequeña en el colegio, subiste a ese gran tobogán que todos amaban y que durante el verano calentaba dejando marcas en cualquier trasero, especialmente en el tuyo, al final de la chapa estaba la arena esperando, arena con piedras que lastimaban siempre tus rodillas porque no sabias como caer y nadie te esperaba al final de aquel excitante y rápido camino, no confíes en los parques, no confíes en esos toboganes, no te lances ni repitas aquella vez, si lo haces tienes que hacerlo despacio, pensando y haciendo que tus manos frenen a tu cuerpo, no confíes en los toboganes, en especial en aquel tobogán que tiene estrellitas a los costados con cabellos rubios y manos perfectas como la musica. _Pensaba una morocha sobre su cama con la almohada sobre su rostro, no se animaba a bajar, sus padres comenzarían a preocuparse, su cara demacrada por lo que la noche anterior había dejado la hacían ver como una indigente que había luchado por una botella de alcohol etílico. Si sus padres conseguían preguntar porque había llegado y había tirado aquel jarrón tan caro que habían traído de aquel divertido viaje tendría la obligación de explicarles que había llegado sin la mayoría de sus reflejos en línea y que el dolor en su cabeza le nublaba la vista, riendo y llevándose todo por su trayecto. Si comentaba todo eso comenzaría a llorar como un perro que está debajo de la lluvia y que era regañado segundos atrás por su dueño. Comenzaría a llorar y se menguaría un poquito mas, cada vez un poquito mas. No había despertado como nueva, había despertado verdaderamente hecha mierda. Por decirlo como todas lo diríamos ¿No? Hecha mierda!

Y como la latina lo había predicho, Quinn había terminado en el suelo, no llena de extasis ni de poderosas sensaciones que le generaba el alcohol probablemente capaces de excitarla viéndose a si misma al espejo, porque de verdad se creía perfecta. Habia terminado en el suelo como un globo de agua que cae desde una escalera, había terminado reventada.

_*Flash back*_

_Hola? Quinn que pasó? Que haces a estas horas?_

_Gracias por hacerme tan cobarde – _Lloraba aun mas fuerte y se tiraba al suelo dando constantemente su cabeza contra la pared, no tratando de lastimarse, pero si golpeándose para que sus ideas se refresquen y asi poder hablar mejor.

_Quinn… Me asust…_

_Dejame hablar… Ojala no esté cuando regreses, de verdad quiero irme de este puto lugar y hacer mi vida como realmente quiero, ¿Sabias que siempre quise un perro?_

_Quinn…_

_No… La gente los llama mascotas, pero eso es malo y egoista, los perros no son mascota, técnicamente serian animales de compañía porque te respetan y te cuidan mas que una persona. ¿Sabes realmente quien se escapaba de noche a soltar al perro de los vecinos, sabes quien le llevaba comida y se tiraba en el pasto con el hasta que moria de frio o se dormia? Si…_

_Sabes lo que pienso de los veci…_

_Siempre piensas, siempre, eres empresaria de raza. Gracias, creo que voy a seguir tu camino, cobarde, atrapada en un cuadrado pensando, gracias mamá._

_Quinn? Estoy en un viaje de negocios, te dejé una nota…_

_Crees que pueda seguir viviendo de Pizzas y notas? Basta, en serio-_

_¿Qué te pasó? Dejame unos días para volver, esto es grande mi cielo…_

_Claro mamá vuelve cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí… - _Apoyaba su frente contra la pared, ya había parado de llorar, ahora estaba llena de enojo.

_Esperame, cuando vuelva charlaremos..._

_¿Qué? No._

_Esperame, me está entrando otra llamada. Te hablo mañana mi cielo, allí debe ser muy tarde, espera mi llamado mañana, calmate y hablaremos Quinn. Adios. – _Colgaba

_Claro, hasta mañana mamá… - _Hablaba pero nadie la escuchaba del otro lado, hablaba sola y seguía tirada en el suelo.

_Mañana, cuando este sobria y bien descansada les voy a dar a todos por el culo, voy a ir y voy a comprar a mi mascota, o quizá no sea necesario comprarla, el primer animal que se me cruce, será mio – _Comenzaba a charlar con su otro yo – _Quiza se cruce Lindsay y ya tengo una mascota, una mascota sexual – _Reia, pero lo decía de verdad, el calor del malo se apoderaba de su vientre. Lo que L le daba, era impresionante - _ Perra – _Pegaba una piña a la pared – _Ay, mi mano! O quizá Rachel… - _Reia a carcajadas – _Imposible que sea algo sexual… Quiza uno de mis pechos entre en esa boca bonita y suave debería secuestrarla y hacer que olvide a su estúpido novio – _Como autoreflejo se agarraba un seno. Volvia a golpear la pared tratando de evaporar todo ese calor que nada bueno traia. – _Perra… - _Lloraba despacio, como si la morena la estuviera escuchando, lloraba y se agarraba la cara jamás se atrevería a decir eso sobria, jamás se atrevería a comprobarlo. – _Que estás haciendo Quinn… - _Habia golpeado a Rachel y para ella, eso había sido marcar distancias, jamás podría de nuevo rozar esos labios o poder concretar algo… Creia que estaba todo jodidamente perdido y que no había retorno, estaba segura de que en ese momento, Rachel la odiaba.

Se agarraba el estomago y se ponía en posición fetal sobre el suelo, seguía con su abrigo y en la oscuridad de su living.

_Tu y tu estúpida cara de la cosa mas linda del mundo y esa dulzura que… tu y tus cejas que expresan absolutamente todo, el calor… Calor… Tus estúpidas piernas que… inten… Y que pod…ría… Yo… Queintentastapartodo… Todo el tiempo, tus feos pies frios! – _Lloraba – _Medias de monja… Ojalá nunca vuelvas… - _Decia esto y comenzaba a caer dormida sobre la alfombra golpeando el suelo como culpándolo por todos los males que la atacaban.

_Flequillo estu… No vuelvas… Flequillo estúpido! – _Y ese era el fin, Quinn caia como un bebe a la alfombra, quedaba rendida y conseguía dormirse, siempre tenia esas charlas con nadie que la ayudaban a liberar la suciedad, al otro dia no recordaba nada de lo que decía, pero porque lo había expresado en palabras y se había hecho mas liviano.

_*Fin flashback*_

Su espalda se despertaba quebrándose, nunca es buena opción dormir en el suelo. La salida del sol la despertaba, 15 percent borracha, mareada y con nauseas el sol hacia que su cuerpo fermente, despertándola dolorosamente. Quinn despertó quejándose del dolor que le pellizcaba todo el cuerpo.

_Mierda… - _Se arrodillaba e intentaba levantarse, subia como podía las escaleras e iba desnudándose en el camino, abria la ducha caliente y dormitaba en ella. – _Vamos Quinn, aplica lo que aprendiste, el hombre no vino con una cama a la tierra. Las camas son un invento capitalista para hacernos mas ociosos y para que engordemos… Que estupideces digo, dios mio… - _Se sentaba sobre la bañera y dejaba el tiempo pasar, a veces el estar sola la aburría demasiado, tanto que comenzaba a divagar por internet leyendo y leyendo artículos sobre cualquier cosa, prácticamente conocía datos para aportar a todas las charlas rubia había despertado en el suelo a las tres y media de la tarde. Completamente hambrienta pero cansada y con los musculos sin poder generar trabajo de contracción, termino con su ducha y solo con ropa interior, se acostó, amó a su cama un poco mas, de verdad sentía pasión por dormir su estomago rugia pidiendo un poco de responsabilidad, pero relajarse y descansar de todo era mucho mas fuerte.

La morena había bajado las escaleras para almorzar con sus padres, las preguntas comenzaban.

_Rachel… ¿Qué sucedió anoche? El jarrón que nos regalaron quedó hecho trizas,¿Estabas borracha?_

_Em… No! Solo que… No lo vi, lo siento, fuimos a Cabbalah con los chicos del Glee club. _

_Llamó Finn, vendrá en 15 minutos, adoro a ese muchacho. – _Decia Iram

_No me cae tan bien, ¿No crees que es muy grandote para ti mi niña? Tienes que prácticamente saltar para llegar hasta su boca! – _Reia Leroy – _Estoy seguro de que detrás de esas alas hay una fila infinita de muchachos! – _Muchachos, muchachos. Genero masculino, nadie.

_Yo levantare la mesa… Luego tengo que salir… - _No respondia a esa ultima declaracion que la hacia morderse la lengua para no gritar.

_¿Adónde vas? _

_A caminar por ahí, no hemos tenido buenos tiempos con Finn últimamente… Necesito pensar.- _Mentira, correría hasta cierto lugar y arreglaría la cagada, era bueno si venia el pajarraco de Finn, arreglaría todo y cortaría por lo sano o lo dejaría en silla de ruedas, literal. Se llevaba los platos y los dejaba para que alguien mas haga el trabajo pesado. Subia y el timbre sonaba.

_Hola señor Berry… - _Ponia su mejor cara de comprador.

_Finn… - _Le tendría la mano y lo invitaba a pasar.

Rachel escuchaba el timbre y se apresuraba a agarrar un abrigo corriendo bajaba las escaleras y comenzaba a actuar.

_Hola mi cielo… - _Daba un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y Finn creía que ya todo había pasado. - _¿Vamos? – _Agarraba el brazo de Finn y lo jalaba hacia afuera. Los padres de Rachel quedaban encantados detrás de la puerta. El amor Finchel soportaría cualquier cosa, pero esa tarde, el infierno estaba encantador para Rachel, tenia un horno en las venas y la cuchillería preparada.

_Vamos… - _Apretaba el brazo de Finn y caminaban tres cuadras sin parar.

_Amor… - _Frenaban en un plaza casi deshabitada - _¿Qué sucede?_

_Nada Finn, ya no sucederá nada entre nosotros. Ya no te quiero. – _Miraba fijamente, ese tipo de mirada podría atravesar cualquier tipo de materia. Estaba enojada

_No… Te amo, no me dejes… _

_Shh. Estoy hablando. Voy a comenzar a pensar en mi misma y por el culo a todos, ya no causas nada en mi Finn…_

_Pero… Puedo, podemos, podríamos! Soy capaz, tengo las herramientas para que funcione de nuevo!_

_No, no más de esto para mi por favor. Estoy terminando contigo._

_¿Sabes que tu destino es estar sola no Rachel?_

_Que risa Finn. Eso está escrito, amo a la soledad, mas que estar contigo._

_Vas a llorar por dentro cuando nadie pregunte como estás no es eso cierto? Quien es?_

_No es nadie, voy a patearte el culo si sigues con esta estúpida actitud. _

_Quien es el hijo de puta bola de mierda que está contigo Rachel! Contestame! – _Agarraba del brazo a la mas pequeña pero esta ponía un duro golpe en sus testículos, una voz finita salía de su boca y comenzaban las plegarias.

_Estoy harta! Siéntate ahí mierda! No puedes tratar mal a todo el mundo! – _Lo agarraba de la campera y lo sentaba en un banco.

_Ay dios, mis pelotas… -_ Tosia e intentaba recuperarse – _Tranquilizate Rach te quiero…_

_No Finn, basta, dejame en paz. Esto comienza a ser malo! – _Intentaba irse pero venia la replica de sus acciones.

_Se quien es Rachel! Esto no se queda así! Terminamos! Pero me las van a pagar! Tu me perteneces!_

Mierda, ¿Habria descubierto que Quinn era la razón por la que ya no se tapaba mas la boca y se permitia gritar? De espaldas al muchacho cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los puños hacían lo mismo.

_De verdad no me conoces. Terminamos. Me tienes harta, estas enfermo! – _Lo dejaba sentado y perplejo sobre el banquito de hormigón ¿Rachel se había revelado? Lo había hecho y había sido tremendamente divertido, prácticamente corria dejando atrás parte de su pasado y pateándolo con aires de completa superacion. Cerraba una gran etapa y comenzaba a escribir con trazos desprolijos una nueva, su nueva pagina no venia muy bien encaminada...

Se consideraba torpe, pero todos sus reflejos estaban activos. Corrio y corrió entre las calles buscando estar segura de que si Finn la seguía no consiguiera rastrear sus pasos, pasó por lugares y callejones que jamás pensó que recorrería, chocaba con la gente y seguía sin importar nada, corria y corria como "un león que puede correr mas de cuatro horas" Ilogico, pero lo conseguía, acostumbrada al intenso ejercicio podría correr 5 kilometros sin sentir nada. Habia burlado a todos, había roto todas las reglas celestiales, todo esto estaba enfureciendo al destino, las cosas no estaban saliendo a su gusto. Un obstáculo, comenzaría a hacer desastres.

Llegaba al patio con un trabajo de respiración entrecortada y con la lluvia corriendo por sus hombros, el dia no estaba muy contento, el cielo se cerraba y una constante tormenta iba y venia desde la noche anterior.

_Nina, eres un genio!_

El nudo de nervios, mas la corrida infernal que había realizado casi la voltean haciéndola caer perdiendo el centro. Estaba sobre la gris vereda que metros mas adelante daría con el porton de la sobria casa de dos pisos habitada la mayor parte del año por una sola persona. Respiraba muchas veces. Cerraba los ojos, y caminaba sacudiendo sus cabellos ya bastante humedecidos por la lluvia que no daba tregua, caminaba decidida a pedir disculpas y a dejarlo ser.

No golpearía la puerta, creía que la rubia dormía y asi era, rapidamente saltaba con mucha facilidad las altas rejas con puntas que asustarían a cualquiera y caminaba a un paso lijero hasta la ventana. Una escalera se presentaba ante sus ojos.

_No pienses, entras y después le pides salir por la puerta, si no es que te destroza – _Porque en serio, todos podemos subir una escalera de albañil, pero nadie consigue bajarla en poco tiempo y sin miedo.

Subia ágilmente y sus pies se resbalaban producto del agua que humedecía los escalones. Miraba hacia abajo y conseguía ver desde lo alto, si caia de ahí Rachel creía que moriría en el instante, en la vida real solo ganaría algunos moretones. Llegaba sonriendo hasta la ventana y se frenaba, dentro de la habitación de la rubia no se detectaba ningún tipo de movimiento, buscaba mayor visibilidad acercándose al vidrio perfectamente limpio y lo notaba, Quinn dormía como un ladrillo.

_Ssshh… - _Golpeaba con el dedo índice el cristal – _Quinn!_

No había respuestas, la lluvia seguía constante y ya algunos truenos se hacían escuchar. Un fuerte estruendo salía desde el cielo, tal era el ruido que hizo estremecer a Rachel haciendo que esta comience a golpear con mas fuerza. El bulto que parecía estar muerto en la cama se movia.

_Quinn… - _Golpes.

Quinn abria los ojos del pánico que atrapaba toda su sangre, la tormenta vendría a joderla y su cabeza se partia, menudo dia! De pronto, conseguía escuchar los golpes incesantes que provenían desde la gran ventana.

_Que mierda… - _Se giraba despacio para investigar, siempre decía que podría con todo, pero estaba asustada, si alguien venia a robarle definitivamente no sabria manejarse.

_Quinn… Soy yo! Hace frio! – _Golpes.

Se frotaba los ojos y se calzaba una remera, caminaba desconfiada y descalza y conseguía verla y quedaba perpleja, Rachel pidiendo entrar.

_Que haces aquí? Entra! – _Abria la ventana y hacia entrar a R.

_Lo, lo siento, pasaba por aquí y… - _¿Algun dia había conseguido ver a Quinn sin nada que cubra sus piernas? Lo estaba viendo, una corriente de cosas extrañas bajaban por su estomago.

_Tienes que tener cuidado! _

_Dijiste que podía subir por esa escalera cuando quisiera Quinn ¿Dormias?_

_No entiendes. Vas a enfermarte Berry. Cambiate. – _Tiraba una muda de ropa y una toalla para que esta se secara. La actitud de la rubia helaba aun mas el cuerpo de la morena.

_Lo sé, pasaba por aquí… Y… ¿Te desperté?_

_Y tu que crees? Secate… - _Se frotaba los ojos y se recostaba de nuevo. Odiaba a Rachel, pero quería golpearla dulcemente. Nunca nadie había subido por esa ventana ¿Vendria a patear los traseros de las tormentas?

Rachel ya salía del baño con ropa seca.

_Entonces… - _Quinn desde la cama, no se levantaría, le haría saber que estaba enfadada y que ya no jugaría mas a esos jueguillos extraños de unir bocas y… Esas cosas.

_Pasaba por aquí…_

_¿En la lluvia y con rayos? Pff…_

_Si, Finn fue a mi casa y tuve que golpearlo y… Como somos amigas, pues pensé que… _

_Pensaste? – _Como somos amigas y pensé. Esas palabras cortaban la respiración.

_Si, que… Si estabas sola y había tormenta… Teniendo en cuenta que estas te asustan, si querías podía hacerte compañía… _

Como respuesta a algo, la lluvia se potenciaba al cuadrado, y los truenos de igual manera, no permitirían que Rachel se vaya de ese lugar.

_Okey. Entonces…_

_Me arde la mejilla. Aquí está tu dinero, el del taxi…_

_¿Volviste caminando? Rachel…_

_Nina me llevó hasta mi casa.- _Sonreia y las mariposas mordían adentro. Se preocupaba por ella.

_¿Conseguiste interrumpir la noche de nina? Okey, considerate importante Rachel!_

_Si! ¿Y a ti quien te trajo? – _La había visto subirse a un taxi, pero de algo tenían que hablar.

_Lindsay… _

_Ah… - _Ahora las mariposas corrian desesperadas en círculos.

_Me viste subir a un taxi Rachel, que es lo que te sucede? _

_Hmmm… ¿Te importa si me acuesto contigo?_

_Si…_

_Okey, creo que no vine en un buen momento, solo quería estar contigo hasta que pase la tormenta. – _De verdad era fuerte, la actitud de la rubia cortaba su corazon en pedacitos y sus ojos veian como lo hacia sin poder hacer nada.

_¿Crees que sea necesario preguntar eso? _

Rachel se acostaba en una punta de la cama y las dos quedaban en silencio, una vez mas, el muro se habia hecho fuerte.

_Y como está Lindsay?_

_Bien… Y Finn?_

_Bien, yo que sé, no quiero hablar de el._

_Me duele todo el cuerpo…_

_¿Quieres algo para el dolor?_

_¿De donde vas a sacarlo, Einstein?_

No había respuesta del otro lado porque no tenia de donde sacarlo. El silencio pateaba de nuevo y conversar cualquier cosa haría la espera menos larga.

_Y… NY sigue en pie?_

_Mas que nunca, tu para donde agarras?_

_Mi madre quiere que vaya a Europa, es una muy buena idea – _Porque pensándolo bien, Europa, bien lejos de todo bien lejos de la enana que en este momento estaba a su lado casi sin poder respirar – _Aunque si lo pienso, quiero ir a NY…_

_La misma ciudad que yo…_

_Bingo…_

_NYADA?_

_Si… YALE?_

_Si, y trabajos de medio tiempo en el museo de artes Queens con Nina._

_¿Por qué Europa? – _Dios no lo permita.

_Alguien tiene que seguir pensando… En los negocios y el dinero, esa soy yo…_

_¿Crees que le caiga bien a tu madre?_

_Jajaja porque lo preguntas? – _La primer carcajada desde que había entrado, el tono dulce de su voz golpeaba a Rachel placenteramente haciendola cerrar sus ojos y sonreir.

_No lo sé, no tiene buenos tratos con mis padres… Ya sabes, homosexuales y todo eso._

_¿Te importa caerle bien a mi madre? 7 de cada 10 personas tiene dudas sobre su sexualidad en algún momento, de hecho nadie se salva... apuesto a que ella juega con eso en otros países._

_No en realidad, mis padres también son algo aficionados a los negocios y no terminaron muy bien con los tuyos…_

_No lo sabia… - _si que lo sabia, hace algunos años sus padres querían sacarles mucho dinero a los Berry y si era posible dejarlos bien en la calle.

_Tienes miedo Quinn?_

_No? Porque lo preguntas? – _Saltaba de la cama dos veces cada tres minutos, la tormenta daba para rato.

_No lo sé, deberías tenerlo… Ser como yo, un ratito…_

_No podría. ¿Porque quieres que tenga miedo? El miedo toma desiciones el solo sin importar nada Rach… - _Habia dicho Rach.

_Porque quizá si tienes miedo podría cuidarte como tu siempre haces conmigo… ¿Tienes miedo ahora?_

_Mas del que mi cuerpo soporta R… - _Sus ojos se abrillantaban como nunca, pero no habían cruzado miradas asi que podría llorar ahí mismo.

_¿Por qué tenemos miedo?_

_Los animales lo tienen por instinto…_

_Quinn… Los humanos los leones no…_

… _Puede ser que surja para auto protegernos. O quiza no saber lo que está por venir, tememos a lo que no conocemos a lo que nos podría hacer daño… - _Un nudo en el pecho dolia.

_¿Tienes miedo entonces?_

_Si…_

Por primera vez desde el comienzo Rachel se giraba a ver a Quinn y acortaba un poco la distancia, podía verse el miedo reflejado en esos ojos que con todo podían.

_Y si pudiera cuidarte ¿Ya no lo tendrías no?_

Un largo silencio se convertía en un año – _No, ya no tendría miedo…_

_¿Puedo quedarme hasta que termine la tormenta? No creo llegar con vida hasta mi casa…_

Quinn solo conseguía sonreir y no podía entender porque Finn no se daba cuenta del gran tesoro que tenia en frente.

_Puedes, pero me parece que en cualquier momento aparece Santana, ella es siempre la que viene y hace mis días lluviosos mas livianos… Y, sabes que Santana no es muy fácil de llevar._

_Está bien…_

_Rachel…_

_Quinn…_

_¿Por qué Finn es tan estúpido? – _Jamás se había puesto firme.

_No lo se – _Comenzaba a reir a carcajadas, esa pregunta había descomprimido - _¿Porque lo dices?_

_Digo, ¿Lo golpeaste?_

_Si, no era yo…_

_Está bien, y se enojó?_

_Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso, como llegaste anoche?_

_Bien, me quedé dormida en el suelo – _Reia tímidamente.

_Jaja por eso los dolores no? Si quieres puedes dormir…_

_No voy a dormir Rachel, pero te molesta si me relajo? –_ Se tapaba aun mas y no esperaba respuesta. A los 5 minutos Quinn respiraba relajadamente bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que amaba verla dormir, hacia fuerza y trataba de guardar la mayor cantidad de fotogramas en sus intensas retinas, esa carita relajada con una expresión de bienestar y esa energía que irradiaba Quinn, la ponian en la nube numero 9 y le encantaba.

_No puedo dormir si me miras asi… - _Quinn no abria los ojos pero sabia que dos hermosos y oscuros faroles observaban todos sus rasgos.

_Estoy cuidándote… Duerme, voy a estar aquí. – _Se levantaba la morena a cerrar las cortinas que estando cerradas disminuirían la sensación de la lluvia entrando por los cristales.

_Eso espero. – _Se acicalaba un poquito mas y terminaba de caer en los brazos de morfeo. Moria por caer sobre otros, pero no era lo adecuado.

Después de divagar y divagar por un largo tiempo, bajó a la realidad, transformada y sin pensarlo dos veces, Rachel acortó la gran distancia que había entre ellas con intensiones de llegar a esos labios de caramelo que provocaban tanto en su interior, ya no soportaba estar lejos. Acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia despacio y con un tonel de emociones por dentro, quedaban frente a frente y rozaban sus labios. Quinn despertaba y sonreia, pero algo comenzaba a pinchar.

_Rachel… _

_Quinn… - _Se separaba la morena con los ojos vidriosos – _Solo una vez mas y me voy – _Volvia a tomar de las mejillas a la rubia y no escuchaba respuestas del otro lado, enredaba sus dedos en los cortos y alborotados cabellos y presionaba contra la boca de la otra saboreando ese infinito y dulce momento que sacudia su esqueleto en diferentes direcciones, Rachel robaba suspiros de suplica que enmudecía con tiernas caricias trayendo asi a la habitación gaviotas, corrientes de aire y agua, leones y animales luchando, el clima se transformaba para ella cuando Rachel conseguía un beso de la maravillosa Quinn Fabray.

_Rachel, no… - _Conseguia separarse agitada.

_No puedo… - _Cerraba los ojos y lo intentaba de nuevo, pero un dedo se posaba sobre sus labios.

_No, tranquila. – _Se sentaba en el respaldar de la cama y quedaban en silencio, después de dos minutos, Rachel atravesaba el aire con sus palabras.

_¿Por qué yo?_

_¿Qué?_

_Porque dijiste todo eso anoche?_

_No lo se, estaba borracha. – _Quinn parecía no dar importancia.

_¿No vas a decir nada mas?_

_Lo siento, no debí decirte todo eso Rachel, se que quieres a Finn, no volverá a suceder._

_No quiero que te alejes Quinn, por favor._

_¿No debería?_

_No puedes, me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo…_

Quinn solo se limitaba a sonreir alguien se alegraba con su presencia.

_Finn no se equivocó al contarme todas esas cosas…_

_¿Qué cosas, dijo algo malo?_

_Cuando termino contigo, hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, sobre lo increíble y dulce que eres y cuando sonries, dijo algo asi como que no podía respirar cuando sonreías de esa manera._

_Se equivoca…_

_No creo, en este momento me está costando respirar – _Rachel largaba un largo suspiro y jugaba con sus dedos – _Entonces…_ _¿Todo lo que dijiste anoche es producto del alcohol en tu sangre? _

Quinn tragaba ruidosamente y miraba al techo.

_No quiero hablar de eso Rach, er – _Era interrumpida por una interrogación que la hacia dejar de respirar inmediatamente.

_¿Me elegirás alguna vez? _

_Te elegiría todos los días de mi vida, pero antes tengo que aclarar algunas ideas ¿Tu me esperarías?…_

_Todos los días de mi vida – _Agitaba su cabeza – _No se si llorar o traer un tanque de oxigeno.- _Rachel se frotaba los ojos tratando de contener el mar que comenzaría a salir de sus ojos si seguía en ese lugar.

_Jamás llores por algo relacionado conmigo Rachel, hay cosas mas importantes por las que llorar._

_¿Tu crees?_

_Sip – _La conversación era pausada y con respuestas y preguntas cortas y complejas.

_¿Tu llorarías por mi alguna vez? _

_No es divertido, hablemos de cosas alegres Rach… - _No le diría que todas las noches lloraba por ella, no le contaria cuantas veces se había golpeado a si misma tratando de clima de esa habitación era espeluznante, las miserias de las dos muchachas rondaban por los pasillos tocando las espaldas y arañando las paredes.

_Puedo besarte? _

Quinn ponía cara de no entender ¿No había comprendido lo que acababa de decirle?

_Solo bromeo tonta! – _Reian a carcajadas.

_Cada vez que quieras… - _Bromeaba.

_Te tomo la palabra entonces Fabray…_

_Por supuesto, alguna vez rompí con mi palabra?_

_Si…_

El rostro de Quinn reflejaba confusión.

_Si… Dijiste que siempre me protegerías y estas dejándome completamente sola._

_Oh por dios, eso estoy haciendo? No Rachel, que no quiera estar encima de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo no quiere decir que no esté cuidándote… _

_Mmh no lo sé… El ladrillo que tienes de celular suena… - _El celular de Quinn sonaba bajo la espalda de Rachel esta lo tomaba y contestaba.

_Arriba Fabray! – _Santana gritaba – _Son las siete de la tarde, afuera es de noche ¿Quieres que te regale una mascota?_

_Que carajos? No grites pendeja! – _Reia, amaba a su amiga – _Si quiero que me regales una mascota Lopez…_

Rachel trataba de escuchar todo, de a poco se acercaba para jugar con la voluntad de Quinn y para sacar un poco de información.

_En 10 minutos voy a tu casa, te abrigas, buscas una linterna… Estoy aquí con Nina. Espera, esta llegando Britt._

_Que bueno! Estan de nuevo? – _Quinn decía eso y notaba como Rachel iba acercándose a su rostro, tocando despacio su mandíbula y luego marcando un recorrido visual de todo su rostro.

_Eres mas bonita sin maquillaje – _Practicamente movia los labios diciéndolo – _Tus cejas – _Las marcaba con los dedos casi sin tocarlas, el fuego se apoderaba de una estancada Quinn que cerraba los ojos y tragaba pesadamente

_No me mires asi, no me examines – _Corria torpemente la cara de Rachel hacia un costado.

_Fabray! – _Santana estaba de nuevo.

_Mmm… Santana? – _Balbuceaba.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Fabray?_

_Ssshh… Sigue hablando tranquila, yo hago mis cosas… - _Decia Rachel que ahora estaba a su lado mirando y tocando minuciosamente su nariz tratando de memorizar la mayor cantidad de imágenes posibles.

_Nada… Solo, dormía ¿a que hora vi… Ah… vienes?_

_Ya mismo, llevamos para beber, tenemos que charlar…_

_Lo sé… Este… Yo… Mmllamo para comprar pizzas._

_¿¡Estas tocándote Quinn?_

_Que? Que tienes en la cabeza Santana!_

_Tu imagen, mi mejor amiga tocándose mientras le hablo por teléfono. Saca esa voz de perversión Quinn soledades Fabray, en media hora estamos allá! – _Colgaba.

Quinn cerraba los ojos con fuerza y cortaba la comunicación, Rachel seguía perpleja observando cada centímetro de su rostro.

_Por favor… Basta. – _Quinn miraba suplicando y tapándose el rostro con las manos buscando cordura y frialdad para no saltar sobre Rachel y terminar con su vida sexual inactiva.

_¿No te gustó? Escuché que viene Santana, debo irme…_

_Por dios… - _¿Gustarle? Habia amado el rostro de Rachel y la forma en la que la enana la hacia sentir esas caricias – _Esta lloviendo…_

_Que novedad – _Se reia de la rubia y recibia un golpe – _Auuch!_

_Considera quedarte a cenar con nosotras, viene Nina, le caes bien! – _Reia y se levantaba a cambiarse.

_Me quedo hasta que Santana venga, si me trata bien pues me quedo, si no, no gozaras de mi presencia…_

_Como quieras, eres una mentirosa – _Salia del baño y se dirigía a la cocina dejando a Rachel sentada sobre la cama preguntándose porque había declarado eso.

_Porque dices eso? – _Rachel llegaba a la cocina y se ponía al lado de Quinn que intentaba tomar agua.

_Dijiste que cada vez que sonriera ibas a regalarme caramelos…_

_No tengo dinero – _Tenia mucho dinero, pero había olvidado completamente que había dicho eso.

_Claro Rachel Berry, claro. Yo no tengo mas de dos vestidos… - _Iban a la sala y se sentaban sobre el sillón.

_Eres increíble – _R reia a carcajadas – _Mañana tendras tus caramelos, tranquila nenita!_

_No soy una nenita…_

_Si lo eres y eres una nenita caprichosa... – _La rubia recibia un codazo por parte de la morena que comenzaba una discusión.

_No.- _Devolvia el golpe.

_Si._

_No._

_Si._

_Si. – _Cambiaba las palabras y ganaba.

_No._

_Ha! Ves, tu misma lo dijiste! Idiota! – _Se reia de Rachel que no entendía nada, Quinn había jugado con las palabras y la morocha había caído rápidamente.

_Eres insoportable… - _Se cruzaba de brazos y se enojaba.

_Si… - _volveria a ganar.

_No… Mierda! _

_Eres lenta, una chica tan inteligente y bonita, pero tan boba… - _Quinn se lamentaba y se reia ruidosamente.

El timbre sonaba, unos golpes incesantes venían de la puerta, Santana siempre golpeaba de esa manera. Su timbre había quedado sin batería gracias a la latina que tocaba constantemente con una mano, y con la otra daba fuertes golpes a la puerta.

_Ay mierda, siempre debo atenderla rápido porque si no rompe todo… - _Quinn corria a abrir la puerta.

_Fapbray! – _Reia la latina… Y Nina detrás de ella reia aun mas fuerte.

_Fapbray, que invención tan impresionante! – _Chocaban los cinco y reian mas fuerte de Quinn.

_Estupidas, pasen. Hola Britt – _Abrazaba a la rubia que llegaba con cara de no estar de animos.

_Hola Quinn… - _Sonreia y besaba la mejilla de esta.

_Rachel? – _Decia Santana – _Ahora entiendo el porqué de la voz repleta de placer de Quinn – _Reia – _Hobbit, todo bien?_

Todas se ubicaban en el sillón y comenzaban a reir.

_Quinnie, llamaste para pedir las pizzas? – _Nina sabia que la rubia no lo había hecho.

_No, lo olvide… _

_Yo llamo y puedo llamar a mis padres para que vengan a buscarme? – _Rachel quería quedarse, pero estaba odiando a Santana.

_Oh no, quedate, yo te llevo después! – _Quinn rogaba – _Santana… Vamos a llamar Rach? – _Juntas se levantaban y caminaban hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Algo llamaba poderosamente la atención de Nina, las trabajadas piernas de Rachel y su caminar se combinaban. Los ojos de la rubia mayor se posaban directamente sobre su trasero, sus cejas se levantaban y era inevitable el comentario.

_Okey, okey, Quinn no es ninguna estúpida – _Reia y levantaba el dedo pulgar. Santana veía lo mismo y se sorprendia, jamás había prestado atencion.

_Lo sé. La enana tiene con qué._

Las dos muchachas ya habían encargado lo acordado, Rachel había avisado que no volveria temprano y Quinn texteaba rápidamente.

**Tranquilizate, quiere quedarse pero tu y tus estúpidas bromas, vamos Santana! -.- -Q**

_Quédate Rach, yo te llevo luego – _Sonreía – _Hay pizza para ti_

_Gracias Quinn, pero no creo que sea buena idea…_

_Por favor… Nina quiere saber mas de ti – _Mentia.

_Despues me llevas?_

_Por supuesto – _Sonreia

_Esta bien… - _Juntas volvían al sillón que ya bastante animado estaba, Santana no paraba de decir tonterías.

_Volviste Quinn, Santana me estaba comentando la locura que pretende hacer… _

_Que quieres Santana…_

_Esta noche – _Comenzaba a explicar perdida en el drama – _Iremos hasta la perrera de Charlotte y tomaremos prestado un perro, para ti! – _Sonreia y esperaba la aprobación del grupo.

_Eso está mal – _Brittany hablaba por primera vez cuestionando la locura que proponía su novia.

_Hermosa! Pagarias doscientos dólares por un perro?_

_Adoptaria uno de la calle, Santana…_

_Es lo mas lógico – _Decia Rachel

_Nina es mayor de edad o no Nina? Tienes dinero para pagar si nos agarran._

_¿Qué dices? Por un lado estaría divertido para correr un rato y hacer travesuras, pero no está bien… Pero si lo harán, cuenten conmigo, mañana parto para NY, tengo que irme con alguna anécdota…_

_Estan locas, pero si hay que hacerlo… - _Quinn lo daba por hecho esa noche se divertirían.

El trio estaba contento por lo que vendría, mientras Britt y Rachel, la parte pensante del grupo,no estaban conformes del todo, la pizza llegaba y entre risas, música y locuras pasaban las horas, Santana terminaba de reconciliarse con Brittany y Rachel mas Quinn estaban cada vez mas cerca. Nina contaba anécdotas de infancia entre otras cosas. La hora de partir hacia la aventura llegaba.

_Mis niñas! – _Decia Nina levantándose – _Incluida tu, Rachel… Es la hora no creen?_

_Yay! – _Santana ya saltaba como una nena pequeña llenando de besos la cara de Brittany – _Vamos a tener un hijo Britt!_

La rubia bailarina se mordía el labio y reia – _Abrigate._

_Lo sé, vamos! – _Tomaba de la mano a su novia y no esperaba a nadie, apresuradas se subían al auto de Santana – _Terminamos aquí y vamos a casa, si quieres Te quiero ¿sabias eso?_

_Despues vemos San, también te quiero – _Un beso completamente tierno se concretaba.

Quinn, Nina y Rachel se subían a la grand cherokee SRT8 de Quinn.

_Solo debes seguir a San. – _Nina decía y prendía la radio. – _Todo bien Rach? – _Se giraba y sonreia – _Haz podido con el asuntito?_

_De a poco, gracias Nina – _Regalaba otra sonrisa y quedaba debilitada por los ojos de la muchacha, eran realmente bellos.

_¿De que hablan ustedes cotorras? Ojo Nina, no intentes nada con Rachel_

_Callate, me respetas, estoy a punto de comprometerme Quinn Fapbray! De verdad lo estabas haciendo Quinnie? Eres una loca, loca loca maquina sexual! – _Golpeaba el hombro de la rubia mas joven y reia.

_Ustedes son insoportables. Llegamos idiotas… Me contó un pajarito que tu no te quedas atrás ¿o no leona alfa? - _Frenaban en un lugar oscuro y bajaban, el viento calaba sus mejillas y la noche trataba de seducir con sus ruidos extraños que no hacían mas que asustar. Juntas se frenaban del otro lado de la ruta desierta, observando gran estancia que hospedaba a los caros cachorros.

_Miedo Rachel? – _Nina hablaba por lo bajo poniendo la alarma de la camioneta de Quinn

_Claro que no…_

_Quinn es buena en la oscuridad, quedate cerca y lista para correr porque en esta nos pillan seguro – _Sonreia y se adelantaba.

_Caaan, anybody find me, somebody to love! – _Santana cantaba mientras se abrazaba a la rubia – _Vamos? Esto es así._

_Esto es así, San, me corresponde esta vez, soy la leona alfa… Quien les habla, Rachel y Quinn iremos a investigar por donde se podría entrar, tenemos que tener cuidado, una vez corrí por aquí y cai a una zanja – _Las carcajadas de Quinn se hacían escuchar

_Hubieran visto su cara, yo corria a su lado – _Reia sin poder parar

_Bueno si ya no hay tontas interrupciones – _Proseguia Nina con sarcasmo – _San y Britt irán a ver si hay algún guardia o algo por el estilo, escucha esto Santana – _Ahora miraba directa e inquisitoriamente a los ojos de la latina – _Si algo sucede me llamas por teléfono inmediatamente ¿Me oiste? Britt, confio en ti! – _A los segundos de separarse, Santana recibia un mensaje y Britt reia despacio al leerlo.

**Me voy a divertir con tu rico trasero si no haces lo que te pido latina! De verdad quiero tener un futuro sin antecedentes policiales ¿Está bien? Siempre tuya, Nina :)**

**Pudrete, hipster! –S**

**No creo que quieras ir a la cárcel y que nos violen todos los días no linda? :) Esta familia es jodida, mis padres lo saben. De verdad morocha! -N**

Juntas ya caminaban por la oscuridad, los grupos y las reglas estaban puestas. Quinn caminaba no muy relajada hacia el alambrado que separaba el gran lugar de la periferia.

_Tienes frio? – _Preguntaba Rachel - ¿_Quieres mi abrigo?_

_Estoy bien, gracias – _Sonreia - _algo no anda bien – _Se giraba hacia todos lados

_Yo y mi estúpida idea de traer este buzo – _Decia Nina – _Listas? – _Iban a entrar por un hueco que había en el alambre tejido, el lugar estaba claramente iluminado pero entrarían igual, las tres eran chicas no atletas al máximo pero podían correr rápido.

_Quieres mi abrigo? – _Quinn se ofrecia

_Gracias mi cielo, te vas a enfermar – _Empujaba a Quinn y la abrazaba – _Entren – _Se arrodillaban y entraban al lugar. Entre los arboles conseguían acercarse a los grandes rectángulos donde los perros estaban la mayoría durmiendo.

_Ves Quinn? Mira…_

_Que… - _Quinn miraba atenta, seguramente Nina diría algo importante. Las tres se sentaban a esperar movimientos y a escuchar atentamente.

_Este criadero no es comercial ¿Ves como no hay un amontonamiento de perros? Solo crian una sola raza y esta da camada aptas dos o tres veces al año, terranovas, el cielo._

_Terranovas? Los amo – _Los ojitos de Quinn brillaban y Rachel sonreia y recibia la mirada de Quinn.

_Tus ojos, tuvieron un brillo de película… - _Instintivamente sostenía su mano.

_Les sigo contando tontitas?…_

_Si, dime – _Quinn salía de el breve trance sacudiendo su cabeza y apretando mas fuerte la mano de R.

_Por lo general los criaderos como estos solo cruzan a perros seleccionados, y abandonan a las camadas que no son puras, aquí se crian terranovas y labradores – _Miraban embobadas a todos los perros que dormían y otros que simplemente pasaban el rato bajo las estrellas. – _Son perfectos, quiero uno!_

_Debes comprarlo Nina… - _Decia Rachel

_Tienes razón…_

El celular de Nina sonaba estrepitosamente, haciendo que mas de un perro comience a ladrar como loco e impulsando a otros para salir a investigar que sucedia.

_Mierda… Santana!_

**Todo bien hipster? –S**

**Afirmativo hipster! –N**

Los perros ya habían detectado su olor y presencia, enloquecidos trataban de zafarse para poder buscar lo que interrumpía la calma. La luz de la gran casa se encendia, un hombre con barba y aspecto raro, recién levantado salía con una linterna y una actitud enojada.

_Que pasa muchachos! – _Gritaba luego de dar un gran silbido, haciendo que los perros enloquezcan aun mas. Abria un pequeño portón y de el salía un perro de una raza diferente, Quinn lo notaba rápidamente y se alarmaba.

_Mierda mierda vámonos! – _La linterna cada vez estaba mas cerca de su posición y el perro comenzaba a olfatearlas. Quinn tomaba rápidamente la mano de Rachel y la hacia salir.

_Corre! – _Salia tras ella junto con Nina, como locas corrian a esconderse detrás de los arboles.

Santana llamaba inmediatamente dos minutos después.

_Nina! Corran sálganse sálganse y vengan ya mismo! _

_Que mierda! Donde están? – _La voz de Nina sonaba agitada, aun no paraban de correr.

_No lo sé! Hemos encontrado una caja! Con algo extraño! Apurense cabronas! – _Cortaba y la rubia no conseguía entender. Ya estaba sola, en el medio de la oscuridad.

_Quinn? Ah! Mierda! – _Preguntaba aterrada, odiaba la oscuridad.

_Y Nina? – _Preguntaba Rachel con el corazon en la boca – _Quinn…_

_Sshh… - _Estaban de la mano detrás de la camioneta rogando por no ser descubiertas mientras los ladridos del perro se escuchaban a lo lejos. – _No lo sé, dios voy a morirme – _Realmente se había asustado, el perro claramente era superior a ellas. Agarraba su móvil…

_Mira esto Rachel, este teléfono te va a salvar de ir a la cárcel… - _Miraba a la morena que comenzaba a reir – _Nina? Donde demonios estás?_

_No lo se!_

_Ven a la camioneta, aquí estamos!_

_Tenemos que ir con Santana, han encontrado algo, no escuché que_

_Estamos en mi camioneta, ven rápido! – _Cortaba el teléfono.

_¿Por qué no compras uno nuevo Quinn? Das lastima…_

_No quiero! Dejame! – _Rachel trataba de sacárselo de las manos para verlo mas de cerca.

_Damelo! Quinn! – _Forcejeaban con cada vez mas fuerza

_Rachel! Es mi teléfono! Sueltame! – _Forcejeaban por el pobre artefacto que ya se había apagado hace rato, la batería se había salido, y el pegamento que unia las dos mitades se había vencido.

_Mira lo que hiciste! – _Reia Quinn mientras los pedazos estaban sobre el suelo – _Prende tu celular por favor._

_No quiero… - _Rachel se iba a aprovechar.

_¿Qué? Vamos, no bromees. Prendelo._

_No quiero._

_Ha._

_No quiero._

_Por que no quieres?_

_Porque no._

_Que quieres a cambio?_

_Nada. No lo quiero prender._

Quinn levantaba las cejas y miraba con odio a Rachel.

_Vuelves caminando._

_No juegues sucio rubia…_

_Vuelves ca-mi-nan-do_

_No juegues su-cio._

_Idiota, que quieres, Nina puede estar llamando… Rach por favor!_

_¿Qué quiero a cambio? Woha! _

_Dimelo._

_Tantas cosas quiero Quinn… - _Miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo.

_Dime. Te escucho._

_Tal vez si… ¿Sabes que nunca di un beso en un lugar tan espeluznante? Ni tampoco bajo la luna…_

_Mira que lindo… No eres muy afortunada, prende tu celular Rachel… - _No haría caso. Entendía perfectamente a lo que la otra quería llegar.

_Por favor… _

_No. _

_¿Por favor? Que quede claro algo, no estoy rogando. – _Se reia de si misma.

_Se nota. Vamonos, que mi celular se pudra, le enviaras mensajes a Linsay. – _Se paraba e intentaba irse.

_Quinn, ya mismo siéntate aquí, vuelves ahora._

_¿Perdon? – _Quinn se giraba, alguien estaba retándola.

_Ya mismo._

_Oh_

_Quinn, no hablo mas. Aquí tienes mi celular ¿Siempre tienes que arruinarlo?_

_Por favor… - _Se agachaba y juntaba a su penoso celular lleno de tierra.

_Mis bolas y las de Lindsay. Lo arruinas._

_Rachel, vuelve aquí, mirá tu celular ¿Lo quieres?_

_Damelo – _Volvian a la posición anterior – _Eres frustrante. Te odio_

_Yo también te odio._

_Gracias. _

_No prende! Rachel! – _comenzaba a quejarse, al parecer su celular había fallecido.

_Pagame, ya usaste la luz de mi móvil._

_No quiero._

_Quinn, cumple con tu palabra – _Jaque mate.

_No es asi, no… Quiza después. No me siento motivada Rach, lo siento, después lo cumplo pero ahora tenemos que ir con las chicas. – _Le tendía una mano a la morena y las dos comenzaban a caminar frustradas.

_Son perfectos! – _nina decía en la oscuridad. – _Quinn morirá_

_Cariño! Tenemos hijos! – _Santana reia y abrazaba a Brittany.

Quinn escuchaba esto al aproximarse y no conseguía entender ¿Qué era lo que habían encontrado?

_Ssshh algo traman – _Quinn se detenia y hacia lo mismo con Rachel.

_No seas tan desconfiada rubia – _Seguia caminando hacia las chicas y a los segundos, los ojos de Rachel no podían creer lo que veian.

_Quinn! Apurate! – _Quinn corria apresurada a ver lo que sucedia.

Una caja de carton con un trapo sucio eran el envoltorio de aquel perfecto regalo, un cuadrado de aquel material con 4 perritos ruidosos y hambrientos hacían presencia ante los ojos de Quinn, encantada comenzaba a gritar y a balbucear palabras dulces.

_Oh dios mio! – _Su corazon se derretía de amor. – _Que hacen aquí muchachos! Rachel! ¿Los viste? – _La rubia lloraba de la emoción, eran perros! De verdad!

_Deberiamos ir partiendo muchachas…_

_Y dejarlos solos aquí? Ni lo sueñes! – _Respondian Santana y Quinn al unísono.

_Los llevaremos y se quedaran en casa, mi mamá no está y podrán quedarse – _Quinn sonreia como una nena y abrazaba a la caja.

_Esta bien, pero luego pones carteles si? – _Nina actuaba como protectora – _No podrás con todos Quinn._

_Podré con uno, el resto son para ustedes! – _Ya caminaban hacia sus respectivos autos y subían a la Jeep SRT8 de la rubia.

Nina tomaba el volante, Quinn y Rachel iban en los asientos de atrás encantadas por los sonidos que hacían sus nuevos amigos. Las sonrisas no se borraban y los ojos de Quinn largaban al aire lagrimas de absoluta felicidad.

Llegaban como un rayo a lo de los Fabray, corriendo, bajaban las cinco muchachas hacia el interior de la casa.

_No puedo creerlo! – _Santana abrazaba a Rachel amigablemente - _¿Te llevas uno Rach? - _¿Rach?

_Hay uno para cada una muchachas! – _Decia Nina mientras de a poco comenzaba a sacar a los alborotados animales de la caja – _Yo me llevo ahora mismo uno, mañana viajo y todavía no tengo nada preparado – _Tomaba a un perrito y se despedia de las demás por hoy, enamorada, Nina dejaba el lugar.

Las cuatro compañeras alimentaban con leche a los cachorros e investigaban sobre ellos en internet. La hora de partir llegaba para Santana y Brittany ya que las tres de la mañana daban sobre el reloj.

_Nosotras cuidaremos uno – _Decia Britt tomando a el mas gordito de todos con Santana a su lado. – _Por dios, lo amo…_

_Es perfecto! – _Santana ya había encontrado a sus dos cosas favoritas en el mundo, Brittany y ese animal.

_Adios niñitas – _Saludaban las Brittanas y salian por la puerta.

Quinn y Rachel quedaban en silencio y con el ambiente repleto de quejidos.

_No son perfectos? – _Quinn estaba recostada sobre la alfombra con uno de los perros sobre su pecho – _Vas a querer uno, no Rach? _

_Son hermosos – _Alguien mas en el lugar había encontrado a sus dos estrellas favoritas – _voy a consultarlo con mis papás._

_Está bien, puede quedarse en casa mientras eso suceda – _Sonreia encantadísima, las dos estaban tendidas sobre el suelo con dos cachorritos ruidosos sobre el pecho

_¿podrias cuidarlo? Tenemos que llevarlos a un veterinario, conozco a uno que es muy bueno… - _Sonreia de oreja a oreja.

_Confia en mi, tu muchacho estará bien en mi casa. O no campeón que te vas a divertir con Quinn? – _Se arrastraba hasta llegar a la mascota de Rachel – _tienen los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo, asi de feos! – _Reian divertidas. Eran el uno para el otro.

_¿Tienes sueño Quinn? – _Rachel conseguía salir de la admiración que comenzaba a sentir por la otra, esa no era la Quinn de siempre.

_Absolutamente no – _Ya charlaban sobre la alfombra viendo como los cachorros jugaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando se acercaban a morder lo primero que veian. Quinn subia las escaleras y a los segundos, bajaba contenta con su cámara – _Voy a morir de felicidad! – _Comenzaba a gatillar al azar – _Estas fotos valdrán millones. _

La rubia se sentaba enfrente de la morocha y comenzaba a fotografíar todo lo que Rachel hacia con su nuevo animal de compañía. – _Son hermosos, valdrán millones… - _Embobada, descubria que ese perro era la reencarnación de Rachel. Eran iguales, castaños y con los ojos profundos.

_¿Tu estas cansada Rach? _

_Un poco – _Acariciaba a su nuevo amigo y veía como la fotografiaban. – _Basta, debes pagarme._

_¿Por qué?_

_Sabes porque – _Tapaba el lente de la cámara y se acercaba.

_No toques a mi cámara morocha! – _Alejaba rápidamente esas manos de la frágil lente.

_Por favor, oxigeno, mi cuerpo no soportará mucho mas Quinn! – _Rachel suspiraba y se acomodaba en el suelo.

_Yo también necesito oxigeno, son perros! Y están en mi casa!_

_Quinn…_

_Rach…_

_¿Mañana no tenemos que ir al colegio no?_

_No! ¿Quieres irte ya? – _Su corazon recibia un golpe.

_No… No quiero irme tu cara cambió, estás radiante Quinn Fapbray! – _Reia a carcajadas

_Idiota, no te prendas en las bromas de las otras tontas – _Golpeab se acercaba un poquito mas, los cachorritos, se habían detenido a mirar.

_Es incomodo dormir en las alfombras? – _Rachel volvia a reir con sus carcajadas características.

_No, no es incomodo, podríamos poner un techo! – _Quinn se acercaba mas rompiendo la distancia y abrazando a Rachel - _¿Te molesta? _

_No, es lindo – _Dibujaba formas sobre el brazo de la rubia. – _Techo? _

_No estas lista para saberlo, pero como me caes bien, un dia de estos lo haremos…_

_Lo haremos, es un poco apresurado…_

_No es lo que estás pensando. Querida Rachel._

_No estoy lista aun Quinn… - _La conversación claramente se desviaba.

_Lo haremos lento, no te alteres._

_Igualmente, no! Será mi primera vez! – _Decia Rachel completamente actuando.

_Será despacio, estoy dispuesta a esperar, no mas de dos semanas, veras... – _Quinn remataba con eso y Rachel se estremecía.

_Okey. Ya estuvo…_

_Lo sé – _Reia mas fuerte y se extrañaba al solo escuchar silencio del otro lado.

_Quinn, gírate lentamente y mira hacia los almohadones… - _Susurraba Rachel sobre la oreja de Quinn

…_Que? – _Lo hacia y sus ojos morían, en silencio, alcanzaba a su cámara y comenzaba a trabajar. Los perros, dormían uno sobre otro en un almohadón muy cerca de un calefactor dando una imagen de completa paz y tranquilidad.

_Son hermosos!_

_Igual que tu cara… - _Sonreia Rachel.

_Que básica… - _No le daba importancia, y seguía gatillando – _Trabaja mas Berry!_

_Son hermosos igual que todo lo que expresan tus ojos, igual que lo que tus manos pueden hacerme sentir con solo tocar las mias. – _¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso?

Quinn frenaba y tragaba saliva con dificultad. Las miradas se cruzaban y pobre del que esté en el medio, la energía que este cruce producía era renovadora. La unión que la castaña había soñado, estaba a segundos de producirse. Quinn sonreia de oreja a oreja.

_A eso es a lo que me refiero cuando necesito tanques de oxigeno, no puedes sonreir de esa manera, es insano. – _Se tomaban de las manos y ahora la rubia era la que intentaba algo mas. El silencio invadió aun mas el espacio, las manos de Rachel quitaban los cabellos del rostro de la otra, la cercanía era inminente, la mirada era una sola y constante, se reconocían en el mas ansiado deja vú, los parpados se cerraban y de a poco se sentía la humedad de la otra. Los labios de Quinn y Rachel se investigaban despacio, sin prisa y buscando reconocer cada parte de la otra. La mas enana abrazaba a la rubia atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo para unificar sensaciones, lo que estaba sintiendo era increíble. Quinn respondia aferrándose a su cuello y acariciando su nuca provocando susurros indescriptibles del otro lado que eran callados por el beso que cada vez se iba haciendo mas urgente. Las rodillas de Rachel se quebraban al sentir a Quinn morder su labio inferior con desesperación, no lastimando, si no dejando claro que estaba enamorada de esa boca. Rachel besaba la comisura de los labios de Quinn y se volvían a encontrar, sus lenguas pedían permiso para jugar y explorarse la intensidad subia cada vez mas y la rubia era la que ponía un breve freno, las ganas de mas estaban en el ambiente y no era el momento.

_Uff…_

_Va a ser mejor que me vaya… - _Decia Rachel tomando sus cosas.

_Vamos, te llevo – _Suspiraba pesadamente y juntas salian hacia el garaje para dejar a la morocha en su casa.

Quinn dejaba a la morena en su casa y volvia sin fuerzas a la suya, subia las escaleras con sus amigos que a partir de hoy dormirían con ella y recibia un mensaje.

**No tengo palabras, hasta otro dia Quinn! –R**

**Hasta otro dia Rach :) –Q**

* * *

**Ella se siente en el cielo, mariposas de colores sobrevuelan en su cuerpo y a su alrededor solo existe ese beso. Su piel erizada durante toda la noche, es la prueba del triunfo.**

* * *

**Hasta acá llegamos por un tiempo muchachas, lo lamento pero ya no puedo escribir si a casi nadie le interesa, me encantan y me ponen feliz los pocos reviews que hay pero se están quedando y sola no puedo, saludos.**


	16. Efecto Fabray

_S: Y Fabray? Como está tu muchacho? Ya lo bautizaste? – _Decia santana en el medio de la clase de Algebra.

Q: _Fui con Francis a un veterinario, todavía no he pensado en un nombre… - _Quedaba en silencio y se daba cuenta de que faltaba lo mas importante, el nombre del animal lo que daría personalidad. - ¿_Ustedes ya bautizaron al hijo del diablo? Hellboy quizá?_

S: _Hijo del diablo? Lo dices por Britt no rubia? – _Santana comenzaba a pelear.

Q: _Lo digo por tu doble y peligrosa personalidad, Snix ¿Lo ves? Ya te alteras latina… Tranquila, necesitas eso… O qué?_

_S: Uy uy, por favor rubia, yo Britt somos una maquina sexualmente activa si me vieras querida, si me vieras… - _Comenzaban a reir – _Me parece que la que necesita eso eres tu… Todavia no compruebas las dimensiones de esa gran bolsa de carne? Cof que esperas cof…_

_Q: Idiota… _

_S: ¿Ves? Comienzas algo que no puedes terminar… Tontita…_

_Fabray, Lopez. ¿Quieren salir afuera?_

Quinn se giraba enojada pero con una sonrisa en la cara, si seguían hablando terminarían sus charlas en el pasillo o en la oficina del director.

Y no lo habían hecho, no se habían cruzado desde aquel largo encuentro, pero el hecho de que no te encuentres con alguien, no quiere decir que no esté golpeando en tu cabeza desde que te levantas. El timbre para el recreo tocaba y el cruce era imposible de evitar. Se verían en los casilleros o en la próxima clase.

Q: _Rachel… - _Ese nombre, de esa boca, podían cambiar el rumbo de cualquier vida.

R: _Quinn… Hola – _Sonreia y todo a su alrededor se sellaba quedando en absoluto silencio y sin poder de movimiento, el tiempo, daba pausa por unos segundos.

Q: _Todo bien? Mira… Llevé a los perritos a un veterinario, ya tienen todas las vacunas, hablaste con tus padres? – _Preguntaba la rubia perdida en esos ojos.

R: _Algo así… _

_*Flash back*_

_R:Papis, que sucedería si yo… ¿Tuviera una mascota? – _Decia tratando de no sonar tan directa.

_Sabes que es difícil hija…_

_Seria una buena idea… - _Decia Leroy contradiciendo totalmente al otro hombre que estaba a su lado y le regalaba una mirada no tan alegre.

_R: Pero seria algo posible… Si…_

_No lo sé, hablalo con tu padre. – _Leroy y Rachel quedaban solos, el era el mas flexible de los dos, siempre consentía y defendia a capa y espada todo lo que su hija decía o quería, de verdad era una buena idea una mascota.

_Pero es buena idea, basta, en serio ya es hora de que me dejen hacer cosas tan sencillas como esas papá… _

_Veremos. – _Leroy decía eso y Rachel subia a su habitación.

**Traelo, convenceremos a tu padre –L**

**Te amo! –R**

_*Fin flashback*_

_Q: Crees que será posible que… - _Quinn veía como Rachel se quedaba tildada – _Rachel?_

_R: Mmh si que, si ¿Qué? - _¿Alguien notó lo blancos y perfectos que son esos dientes? ¿Y esa sonrisa de "tengo todo en mis manos"? - _¿Qué?_

_Q: Rachel, estoy aquí – _Reia.

R: _Perdon, dime… - _Algo mas, ¿Alguien vio como mueve su boca al hablar? No podía aguantar mucho tiempo con la mirada puesta en aquellos ojos que todo podían traspasarlo, su camino se desviaba a todo el rostro de esa rubia agradable que estaba frente a ella.

Q: _Puedes llevártelo cuando quieras, no… Rach… - _Rachel seguía perdiéndose y Quinn no entendía nada pero igualmente reia. – _¿Hola?_

Un calor impuro invadía todo el pequeño organismo de Rachel, todos los instintos animales salian a la luz y la hacían querer saltar sobre la yugular de cualquiera que esté a menos de un metro, bingo, Quinn seria la victima, sus ojos se teñian de un negro deseo, y sus manos se llenaban de fuerza cerrando el casillero con todas las energias contenidas, expulsaba todo ese calor de esa manera. El estrepitoso ruido asustaba a Quinn que ya no entendía nada y su cara lo transmitía, su sonrisa se había borrado y quería alguna explicacion.

_R: Espera mi mensaje… - _Miraba a los ojos a la rubia y parecía prenderse fuego, tomaba una mejilla y la pellizcaba haciendo que la rubia intente alejarse por el leve dolor que estaba sintiendo – _Linda… – _Se mordia el labio inferior y dejaba a Quinn perpleja, clavada al suelo sin poder digerir aquello.

Q: _Pero que mier… - _Se tomaba la cara y fruncía el seño, de verdad no entendía. Sonreía e intentaba caminar, pero sus ojos instintivamente se iban hacia dos muchachas, no por lo lindas que eran ni nada relacionado con lo carnal, las miraba atentamente detrás de una pared con su mochila a cuestas, por supuesto llegando tarde a clases, las miraba porque alguna vez vio a esas muchachas con Lindsay, algo se encendía adentro y golpeaba pidiendo atención ¿Aléjate?

Caminaba rápidamente hacia la próxima clase, allí estaría ella, la que la llenaba de violencia y sacaba lo peor de un Fabray, pero que podía contener todo lo malo y caotico gracias a la adoracion que sentía por ese pequeño cuerpo que era lo mas dulce del mundo y que a la vez era como un cable a tierra.

Q: _Hola… - _Entraba a la clase de Literatura agitada, esas chicas no traian buenas nuevas y habían hecho poner todos sus sentidos en guardia.

_-Tarde Fabray, siga asi…_

La rubia no respondia solo se dirigía a sentarse con Santana que siempre era su compañera fiel de banco.

_S: Tarde rubia, ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Q: Mamá, estaba en el baño._

_S: Mientes. Mira tu boca como se pone._

_Q: …Recuerdas a las amigas de L?_

_S: De quien? – _Santana gritaba para que todos prestaran atención, Quinn se hacia pequeña.

_Q: De L…_

_S: No logro…_

_Q: De Lind…_

_S: Hummm…_

_Q: Say… Lind…_

_S: Si, idiota, entendí desde el principio. Dime._

_Q: Están aquí… ¿No es raro?_

_S: Tu eres rara, sabes a que vienen._

_Q: No lo sé… - _Trataba de hablar despacio, el profesor ya las había mirado mal tres veces.

_S: Vienen a enseñarle a – _Señalaba con un lápiz – _Al gnomo con zapatos quien manda en que – _Tocaba el hombro de la rubia -_ territorio. Vienen para hacerle entender a Hobbit quien manda._

_Q: Aham… Entones, yo, debería…- _Buscaba que la latina le diga que hacer y cuando.

R: _Profesor, puedo ir al baño?_

_Claro señorita Berry, vaya. – _Rachel se levantaba de la silla mirando fugazmente a Quinn.

**Ladies bathroom. YA –R**

**Disculpa? No entiendo ese idioma ;) –Q**

**Quinn, YA a los baños. AHORA –R**

_S: Hazlo! – _Golpeaba la mesa y reia demasiado fuerte, otra vez conseguía la atención de todos.

_Suficiente señorita Lopez, vayase de mi clase por favor esto es demasiado. – _Segunda vez en el año que la sacaban de esa sala.

_S: Usted se lo pierde señor… Esta cabecita llena de contenido se va a otros lugares… - _sonreia picara y salía por la puerta toda orgullosa hacia vaya a saber una donde...

_Q: Profesor, no me siento muy bien, necesito agua ¿Puedo ir al baño? – _Se había parado de su asiento para mirar a los ojos al profesor, usaría el efecto Fabray:

La gente se giraba a mirarla y sonreia, los hombres y las mujeres cedían los lugares en el ómnibus con solo verla llegar, siempre obtenía descuentos que caian del cielo o porque los había conseguido con un simple movimiento de pestañas, en el cine muchas veces había entrado sin pagar porque los hombres quedaban encantados por el tono de su voz, la vida practiamente le sonreia todo el tiempo, algo asi, era el efecto Fabray.

_Claro que puede señorita Fabray, vaya – _Soreia encandilado por aquellos faroles.

Quinn sonreia victoriosa y salía prácticamente corriendo hacia los baños, su respiración ya comenzaba a fallar, instintivamente desabrochaba dos botones de su sweater. Entraba apresurada y nadie estaba allí.

_Q: Rachel?_

_R: Hola… - _Esos ojos de nuevo, hacían que algo se retuerza adentro de Quinn – _Tardaste…_

_Q: Claro, no es fácil convencer a la gente – _Se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo y Rachel la abrazaba por detrás despeinándola por completo y apretando contra su espalda.

_R: Así es mejor… - _Se miraban a través del cristal que reflejaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Quinn se retorcía.

_Q: ¿Tu crees? Sueltame Rachel, voy a gritar y vas a quedar muy mal… - _Ahora Q era la que se giraba, quedando frente a frente con la morena y acomodando su cabello de nuevo.

_R: No consigo decir nada, no puedo… – _Decia Rachel poniendo su frente contra la de la rubia y suspirando pesadamente.

_Q: Acabas de hablar, y no necesito que me digas mucho Rach – _Cerraban los ojos y ahí estaban, en el baño de damas dejando el tiempo pasar.

_R: Creo que voy a poder llevarme a un perrito a mi casa – _Sonreia mirando a los ojos a Quinn que la miraba atenta y brillaban como sus estrellas favoritas, Rachel sentía ganas de llorar, pero no sabia porque - _¿Por qué yo? – _Comenzaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas llenas de dolor mezcladas con un poco de victoria. - _¿Por qué?_

_Q: No… - _Acariciaba con calma el mentón de la morena que ya lloraba silenciosamente – _No lo sé, perdón – _Secaba sus lagrimas que parecían quemar sus manos – _No llores, estaremos bien ¿Si?_

_R: ¿Si? – _Unian miradas, nunca una aleación, unión, o como quieran llamarlo se vio tan fuerte – _Sabes que esto no es posible Quinn…_

_Q: ¿Quién te dijo lo que era posible y lo que no? Solo hay que darle tiempo Rach… - _Sonreia y se acercaba para morder tímidamente el labio inferior de Rachel, haciendo que esta deje salir un débil gemido que transformaba a Quinn - _¿Te gusta? – _Lo hacia de nuevo y recibia la misma respuesta.

_R: Quinn… - _Buscaba maximizar las sensaciones besando y buscando profundidad en aquella caricia que hacia a sus piernas gritar de debilidad.

_Q: Nada, basta de cosas que no te hagan feliz, hoy a la tarde si estás desocupada vienes a mi casa y lo buscas, vamos a estar ahí. – _Se separaba agitada y sonreia forzadamente, estaba a punto de derrumbarse porque Rachel tenia razón, esa relación no era muy posible.

_R: Quinn, ayudame no estoy bien, no escuché nada de lo que dijiste – _Reia y agarraba con sus manos la ropa de Quinn y la atraía casi violentamente hacia su boca poniendo sus manos en la nuca de la rubia y enredando sus dedos en aquel suave cabello.

_Q: mmh… - _La única respuesta que se escuchaba del otro lado, Quinn tomaba la cintura de Rachel y la traia hacia su cuerpo para maximizar sentimientos.

_R: Me encantan tus ojos… - _Decia Rachel empujando aun mas su cuerpo al de la rubia, esta ya no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo mas de pie caería rendida al suelo y convulsionaria gracias a la muchacha que ahora daba pequeñas caricias sobre su torax. – _Quinn… - _Salia de su boca en forma de gemido al sentir como la rubia mordía con total lascivia su boca.

_Q: Me gusta como suena, dilo – _Mordia de nuevo y empujaba el cuerpo de la morena para buscar aquel sonido que la hacia enloquecer.

_R: Quinn… Me muero – _Decia con un tono completamente sexual y garraba su espalda tratando de rasguñar sobre la ropa totalmente rebalsada de deseo.

_Q: De nuevo… Rach… - _Decia sobre la oreja de Rachel, el acabose.

_R: Dios Quinnie… – _Apoyaba completamente su cuerpo sobre el de la otra e intentaba zafarse, se caería por la extraña sensacion interior que estaba sintiendo. El calor las sofocaba.

Quinn juraba llegar al extasis con esa palabra, la había llamado Quinnie y fue excitante, despacio comenzaba a separarse abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Rachel. Despues de intentar respirar y recomponerse, conseguía articular palabras.

_Q: Tienes que frenar… - _Se separaba o tendría sexo con Rachel en el baño, nada lindo para una primera vez.

_R: Si quieres que lo haga tienes que parar de hacer eso._

_Q: Dios… - _Negaba con la cabeza, esa chica era insana.

_R: Mira tu boca, esta… - _La acariciaba despacio y viendo cada detalle – _Rojísima…_

_Q: Como si hubiera estado siendo absorbida por esos grandes labios… - _Sonreía – _Porque de verdad, podría dormir ahí dentro. – _Miraba atentamente y de cerca la boca de R

_R: Nunca me dijiste cosas lindas Quinn - _¿Qué era todo eso?

_Q: EH? – _Comenzaba a reír

_R: Cosas, lindas… No lo sé…_

_Q: Más adelante linda, no te adelantes – _Sonreía, Rachel se veía como una nena pequeña.

_R: ¿Pero lo harás algún día?_

_Q: Depende de cómo te portes…_

_R: ¿Estoy portándome bien?_

_Q: Regia… Estas portándote muy bien. – _Besaba la mejilla de Rachel.

El celular de Quinn sonaba al igual que el timbre**.**

**Las amigas de Lindsay vienen con slushies para Rachel, está atenta rubia, estás en el baño? -S**

**Si, compra dos yo después te devuelvo el dinero, ven y veamos de cerca a Rachel –Q**

**Si, Britt nos ayudará :) -S**

_R: ¿Te veo después? – _Se acomodaba el cabello y se preparaba para salir primera.

_Q: Eso espero, dejame salir pimera, tengo que ir con Santana… - _Salia prácticamente corriendo y buscaba a Santana que ya tenia los slushies en la mano.

_S: Ya están cerca de los casilleros, conste que no estoy salvando al Hobbit, solo te estoy ayudando a ti. Es una lastima que tiremos esto, Britt los ama…_

_Q: ¿Qué dices? Amas tirar de estos Santana, hace mucho que no lanzo de estos… - _Quinn veía a la fría sustancia de color mientras se escondia aun mas cerca del casillero de Rachel. – _Correte mas atrás, me estas tocando Santana… - _Sentia las piernas de la latina rosando su trasero.

_S: Eso quisieras, aunque seria genial tocar ese extraño trasero rubia… Callate – _No dejaba que respondan del otro lado, juntas, se concentraban a mirar. Brittany aparecería en acción en cualquier momento.

_R: Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight – _Rachel abria la puerta de su casillero contenta y cantando, contenta de estar viviendo todo eso que sentia en ese momento. Agradecida al cielo por lo que le tocaba, nuevamente, alguien interrumpía su viaje.

_¿?: Hola… Disculpa, Rachel Berry? – _Una muchacha diferente a la de la vez pasada, parecía timida y asustada.

_R: Si… - _Sonreia ante la imagen que daba la pelirroja, parecía completamente aterrada.

_¿?: Ah porque alguien… _

_B: Un segundo! Esperen, esperen! No hagan nada! – _Llegaba corriendo y maldecía el haber visto cosas raras en el baño.

_¿?: No… - _Apretaba mas fuerte el vaso con el helado batido detrás de su espalda y pretendía tirarlo en el medio de la cara de la morena, si no lo hacia la matarían Lindsay la haría sentir mas miserable aun.

_B: Espera Marissa, no. – _Fulminaba con la mirada a la pelirroja que ya estaba lista para correr – _Rachel, ven conmigo._

Marissa, veía como Brittany tomaba del brazo a la morena que no entendía nada y juntas se perdían dentro de una puerta. Suspiraba porque el peligro había pasado, pero estaba muy equivocada, dos muchachas observaban bien de cerca la situación, era claro que la pelirroja iba a tirar ese slushie direcatamente en el rostro de Rachel…

_S: Disculpa… ¿Tienes un segundo? – _Aparecia santana sonriendo.

_M: Si… Eh, no! No, no tengo un segundo, yo… - _Sus piernas se quebraban del pánico, sabia que le darían una lección y sabia que Lindsay también.

_S: Sigueme – _Tomaba del brazo a la pobre muchacha que ya quería gritar – _Lindsay, no?_

_M: Si… No. – _Panico, terror, esas dos palabras podían sintetizar lo que sentía la pelirroja en ese momento.

_S: Idiota, estoy tratando de no romperte la cara… ¿Quién te envía? Alguien está mas furiosa que yo en este momento. – _El timbre para entrara a clases sonaba.

_M: Dejame ir por favor… - _Nadie estaba en los pasillos como para ver lo que sucedia y asi ayudar a la pelirroja que juraba se haría pis encima.

_S: ¿Quién fue? Mira… ¿Nunca te arrojaron uno de estos no? – _Metia el dedo índice en el solido y congelado slushie y luego lo probaba, haciendo que a Marissa le cueste tragar – _Son riquísimos, pero no son para un rostro, y menos para uno tan lindo como el tuyo, dime, bonita… ¿Quién fue?_

_M: No… Golpeame. – _No se quedaría atrás.

_Q: Ssshh nadie va a golpear a nadie… Marissa, dime algo linda… ¿Alguna vez te arrojaron uno de estos?_

_M: Q… No. – _Estaba jodida y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

_Q: Entonces dime quien fue, no querras que… - _Sus movimientos estaban llenos de paciencia, que por dentro no tenia. Queria salir corriendo a destrozar a Lindsay.

_S: Ya, dinos… - _Las dos estaban encima de la pelirroja que ya hacia fuerza para no llorar. – _Dinos!_

_M: No! – _La situación se tornaba cada vez mas tensa.

_S: Ya demonios! – _Empujaba a la pelirroja que chocaba aun mas contra la pared. – _Esta bien, vete… Adios._

_Q: ¿Qué?_

_M: ¿Qué?_

_S: Basta, dejemos que se vaya… Marissa?_

No se atrevía a responder, cerraba los ojos y se giraba a ver. -_¿Qué?_

Santana sonreia y lanzaba con toda la fuerza del mundo el slushie sobre la cara de la pelirroja que ya gritaba del dolor. Quinn no lo podía creer, pero comenzaba a reir.

_Q: Santana! No! – _La latina ya tenia otro en la mano y comenzaba a vertirlo en la cabeza de Marissa que ya se lamentaba y decía palabras inentendibles. El frio se había apoderado de todo su organismo. – _No teníamos que lastimarla! – _Notaba como la latina comenzaba a correr para escapar de la escena del crimen, una vez mas, no se hacia cargo de lo que hacia –

_S: Te dolerá la cara todo el dia! Corre idiota! – _Se escuchaba desde el final del pasillo.

_Q: Marissa ¿Estas bien?_

_M: Fue Lindsay! – _Gritaba y trataba de levantarse – _Dejame idiota! Idiota! Quien te crees que eres! – _Si juntaba un poquito mas de voluntad, volaría los dientes de la gran Quinn Fabray.

_Q: Woha! Espera! _

_M: Dejame, ya te vengaste, no hice nada con Rachel, ella está bien! – _Ya comenzaba a salir del lugar en la que la tenían atrapada. Caminaba a paso firme, jamás enfriarían su orgullo.

_Q: Estupida! - _Gritaba desde el aula vacia, mientras Marissa salía de la escuela, pero se topaba con Rachel que buscaba a la rubia.

_R: Hey! – _Se frenaba junto con la muchacha que ya lloraba despacio – _Estas bien?_

_M: Como ves que estoy? Eh? Apestan! – _Empujaba a Rachel y salía corriendo de esa escuela que comenzaba a ser odiada por todos los de su colegio.

_R: Okey… - _Sin entender ni sospechar nada, comenzaba a buscar a su rubia. – _Quinn, aquí estás… - _Veia como la rubia salía de un aula vacia.

_Q: Rachel, que haces aquí? – _La morocha no podía descubrir que había vuelto a lastimar a alguien mas. Juntas volvían a clases y juntas se sentaban en los únicos dos asientos libres, asi pasaban las horas, riendo tímidamente cada vez que se veian a los ojos. Rachel no sabia lo que había sucedido, pero algo en su interior le decía que iba a estar a salvo por mucho tiempo. Quinn sonreia como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, estaba feliz pero asustada, no quería volver a lastimar a nadie mas, pero mataria por ver el bienestar de la muchacha que a su lado miraba concentrada la pizarra y tomaba apuntes, no volveria a estar lejos, y si. Una cualidad rara este Efecto Fabray, raro, para Rachel Berry, toparse con ella ahora, en un pais de 400.000 clubes de canto 91000 colegios, 3.8 millones de personas, esto solo podia tener una explicación: Buena suerte.

Dos días habían pasado sin encuentros furtivos ni besos extraños, no había vuelto a verse y nada había sucedido en sus vidas, Quinn había pasado las horas con los que ahora eran sus animales de compañía y sus mejores amigos, había estado tendida sobre su cama pensando un nombre para su amigo en Rachel. Rachel había pasado el tiempo pensando en la rubia y cuidando su figura, corriendo o lo que fuere.

Marissa había recibido una lección por parte de los dos equipos, Santana había demostrado quien mandaba y Lindsay le había hecho pagar la tarea que no había cumplido, furiosa, la de ojos celeste tenia que hacer que Quinn vuelva a ser suya, suya como lo era aquellas noches cuando Q se sentía miserable y necesitaba urgente el calor humano, calor que L estaba dispuesta a darle siempre que su cuerpo lo demande. Suya, tuya, habían susurrado pegadas y sofocadas repetidas veces en el lapso de una lejana madrugada que se cruzaba por su cabeza y la llenaba aun mas de ira, buscaría a Finnepto y arreglarían algunos asuntitos...

La pelinegra bonita entraba al auditorio donde el robusto muchacho entonaba algunas notas de Where is The Love.

_Este idiota se cree que canta, solo gime… - _Bajaba las escaleras. Ponia su mejor cara, y comenzaba la actuación de su vida.

_F: (…)__Madness is what you demonstrate__  
__And that's exactly how anger works and operates__  
__Man, you got to have love just to set it straight__  
__Take control of your mind and meditate__  
__Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all_

El muchacho veia como la pelinegra se posaba a su lado y comenzaba a cantar el estribillo.

L: _People killing, people dying__  
__Children hurtin', hear them crying__  
__Can you practice what you preach__  
__Or would you turn the other cheek__  
__Father father father father__  
__Send some guidance from above__  
__'Cause people got me, got me questioning__  
__Where is the love?_

_F: Eso me pregunto…_ - Bajaba la cabeza el gran muchacho que era precioso, pero su arrogancia le quitaba todo lo adorable.

_L: Tranquilo muñeco, ¿Finn, no? – _Comenzaba a actuar.

_F: Claro, puedo saber tu seguramente bello nombre?_

_L: Jajaja mira nada mas, ¿Y si tu novia escuchara esto?_

_F: Estoy soltero en este momento asi que… ¿Tu nombre? – _Juntos comenzaban a salir del auditorio, el timbre que finalizaba con sus tareas en el establecimiento hacia presencia.

_L: Jaja mira, no vine para esto ¿Tienes novia si o no? Preguntas donde está el amor, intentas_

_algo conmigo…_

_F: Estamos peleados, ella terminó conmigo, pero vamos a volver… - _Juntos caminaban

charlando entre toda la gente que intentaba salir del lugar.

_L: ¿Y como harás eso? – _El plan de Lindsay funcionaria a la perfeccion, porque todo el mal estaba de su lado.

_F: Eliminando a cualquier idiota que se interponga entre ella y yo, claro – _Una ceja se levantaba, el muchacho de verdad haría cualquier cosa.

_L: Entonces, mira… Ahí. – _Brittany, Santana, Quinn y Rachel salian del colegio, al parecer muy entretenidas. – _Es ella no? La de pollera horrible._

_F: Si, bah, a mi me gusta como se viste…_

_L: Claro, no ves nada raro? – _Apoyados sobre la camioneta de Finn, veian toda la situación. Rachel estaba claramente cerca de Quinn, charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban solas hacia el estacionamiento. – _Finn…_

_F: ¿No? Que pasa, es Quinn…_

_L: Eres mas idiota de lo que me advirtieron. – _Lindsay comenzaba a enojarse, que ciego estaba ese muchacho – _Tan ciego eres? O tus ojos se convirtieron en pezones?_

_F: Oye… Basta, dime, no veo nada._

* * *

_R: Entonces, si hoy salgo a correr, ¿Te parece si voy a ver a mi chico?_

_Q: ¿Tu chico? Humm…_

_R: Si, mi chico, celosa… ¿Quiza?_

_Q: Por favor, celosa yo?_

_R: No lo sé, ves a alguien más?... – _Nadie, nadie estaba en el estacionamiento, solo dos personas que observaban atentas toda la situación y que no eran notadas por las chicas que ahora estaban en su burbuja nueve.

_Q: Entonces, vete ahora… Adios enana! – _Empujaba a la mas enana y reia.

_R: ¿Por qué? Me diste a entender que mi presencia es agradable. Ojalá esta noche venga una tormenta, una de esas ruidosas. ¿Quieres que me vaya y estar sola esta noche Quinn?_

_Q: Pero por supuesto que voy a estar sola Rachel, ni lo sueñes._

_R: Está bien, ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya entonces? – _Acortaba un poco la distancia.

_Q: Manten la distancia – _Retrocedia un paso. – _Porque si vas esta noche, cuando seguramente el cielo se esté cayendo, voy a empezar a necesitarte tanto como un protón necesita a un electrón…_

* * *

_L: Sabes lo que es coquetear Finn?_

_F: Se lo que es, pero no se definirlo…_

_L: Claro claro, coquetear, es lo que está haciendo la rubia en este momento con tu novia._

_F:¿¡Que?_

_L: Presta atención y memoriza lo que la otra dice, se muerde los labios, frunce el seño y hace caras graciosas, su cuerpo está en constante movimiento, y sus pies apuntan a tu chica, su mirada parece fuerte… _

_F: ¿Quinn?_

_L: La morocha no hace mas que corresponder, reir a los seguramente estúpidos e irrelevantes chistes que la rubia hace, Efecto Fabray es como yo lo llamo este efecto hace que la morena seguramente este imaginando a la rubia sin ropa, o aun peor, por la forma en que se expresa, debe estar imaginando que tan buen sexo da Quinn Fabray o que tan grande es su boca al momento del extasis… Es lo que Quinn genera, no mientas Finn, siempre imaginas a Quinn…_

_F: Dios mio, estas loca… - _Intentaba alejarse porque lo que decía era una verdad irrefutable.

_L: Claro, adiós, el lunes volveré, vas a darme la razón. – _Se acercaba a la puerta del vehiculo del atractivo muchacho – _Yo quiero a la rubia, tu quieres a tu chica, los dos queremos cosas diferentes y deberíamos trabajar juntos para lograr separarlas, antes de que sea tarde, piénsalo Finnepto! Podriamos destruir cualquier cosa que se cruce en nuestro camino! – _Pateaba la chapa de la camioneta y se alejaba, el hecho de ser tan oscura la hacia ser perfecta.

* * *

_R: Como sabes tanto? – _Rachel se perdia en los farolitos verdes que ahora la miraban con adoracion. – _Es verdad lo que dices ¿Tanto vas a necesitarme? De verdad, la única fuerza que puede separar a esos dos son los neutrones, que vienen con una potencia increíble…_

_Q: Okey, calmate… Rachel. Sé todo eso, no trates de enseñarme pequeñita…_

_R: Idiota, adiós… _

_Q: Adios! – _Saludaba con la mano a la muchacha que ya se subia a su auto para retirarse riendo, Quinn subia a su camioneta y rogaba porque esa noche no lloviera o porque el cielo amenace con largar esas espeluznantes luces.

Finn quedaba solo en el medio del estacionamiento del colegio, observando sin poder entender o no queriendo hacerlo, y el tiempo seguía corriendo para los demás, Lindsay regresaba contenta y convencida de que venceria, al igual que las dos muchachas que acababan de adorarse con la mirada.

* * *

Rachel comenzaba a correr, su rutina diaria empezaba. Sus hombros se relajaban y la velocidad se acentuaba a medida que iba avanzando en el tiempo y el espacio, el iphone conectado a su brazo derecho y sus auriculares clavados en sus orejas la llenaban de paz y tranquilidad, hacer ejercicio la salvaba de cometer muchas estupideces... La plaza que estaba casi al final de la ciudad hacia presencia a lo lejos, contenta y no muy cansada aceleraba el paso.

_M: Hey… _- Una muchacha pelirroja la alcanzaba y corria a la par de ella.

Rachel se retiraba los auriculares y respondia sorprendida – _Hola!_

_M: Vienes seguido? – _Juntas corrian a un ritmo casi rápido, la meta estaba cada vez mas cerca.

_R: ¿Dia por medio? Y tu? – _El pelo de la otra llamaba de sobremanera la atención de Rachel.

_M: Corro todos los días pero hace poco vengo por aquí…_

_R: Ven, corre! Perdedora! – _Rachel se adelantaba riendo y corriendo a una velocidad rápida.

_M: Espera! – _En una carrera llegaban hasta los bancos de elongación.

_M: Demonios, eres rápida Rachel… - _Trataba de recuperar el aire.

_R: Ejercicio, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

_M: Marissa – _Tendia la mano y sonreia agitada – _Marissa von Backer_

_R: Rachel Berry – _Devolvia la sonrisa.

_M: ¿quieres? – _Ofrecia un reconocido liquido azul que revitalizaba el cuerpo después del ejercicio

_R: ¿Powerade? Okey, entonces esto te gusta tanto como a mi?_

_M: Siento pasión por eso, voy a enfermarme de tanto tomarlo – _Reia a carcajadas y notaba como la morena hacia lo mismo, sus ojos eran de verdad bonitos.

_R: Oye ¿Para que me buscabas hoy en el colegio?_

_M: Estem… - _Debia inventar algo, y rápido. – _Pasaba por ahí y quería preguntarte sobre los cursos de canto extraescolares ¿Irás? _

_R: Claro, las inscripciones acaban pronto, deberías anotarte. _

_M: Lo sé ¿Te sientas? – _Juntas se sentaban en el maltratado banco de madera.

_R: ¿Vas al mismo colegio que Lindsay no?_

_M: Sip, pero no participamos en las mismas cosas… - _Sonreia tímidamente.

_R: ¿No cantas?_

_M: Si, pero no se si como vocación, mas por que no sé, me nace… ¿Tu viviras de eso no?_

_R: Por supuesto, Broadway… Luces._

_M: cantas hermoso, seguro triunfas – _Bebia de la botella que ya poco tenia.

_R: Gracias ¿Dónde me viste?_

_M: En tu sitio web, también voy a ir a NY de hecho nací allí, pero mis padres… Vinieron aquí para hacer dinero – _Reia

_R: Oh, encantada de conocerte entonces! _

_M: Jaja mira Rachel, solo te alcancé para disculparme – _Se ponía seria y de pie – _hoy estaba furiosa y nada, tu pasabas por ahí, debía descargarme… Lo siento._

_R: Te entiendo, ¿Quién te arrojó eso?_

_M: Nadie, solo, dejalo ahí ¿Aceptas mis disculpas entonces?_

_R: Claro Marissa, al parecer somos del mismo equipo no?_

_M: ¿A que te refieres?_

_R: Perdedoras, pisoteadas…_

_M: Claro, solo que nos gustan diferentes cosas._

_R: Dimelas – _Sonreia y juntas comenzaban a retornar caminando, al parecer la pelirroja estaba por despedirse.

_M: Tu adoras cantar y yo solo lo hago por diversión, adoras correr y nada, cosas asi – _frenaba al ver como Rachel la observaba – _Lo siento, me pierdo – _Reia – _Tengo que adelantarme, bonita indumentaria, casi igual a la mia – _Se despedían y Marissa se adelantaba.

_R: Eso noté, adiós!_

_M: Espero verte de nuevo! – _se giraba Marissa con una bonita y simpatica sonrisa en la cara.

_R: Espero verte de nuevo… - _Decia por lo bajo, la morena miraba la hora… Las cinco de la tarde. Quinn seguramente ya había despertado, rápido se ponía en marcha hacia la casa de la rubia.

* * *

La morena tocaba el timbre y Quinn bajaba corriendo a ver quien interrumpía su maratón de Bob esponja.

_Q: si… Rachel? Adelante – _Sonreia al verla.

_R: ¿Dónde están?_

_Q: ¿Quiénes?_

_R: Los perros, me llevaré uno._

_Q: Hola Quinn como estas! Que bonita estás hoy, vine a estar contigo ya que estás sola! ¿Sabias que esta noche es seguro que viene una super tormenta? Mira como está el cielo! – _Quinn gritaba tratando de captar la atención de Rachel que en este momento estaba en el suelo con los dos perritos que estaban alegres de verla.

_R: Hola Quinn que hermosa eres… ¿Suficiente? No creo ser la única persona que te señala que eres preciosa Fabray. – _Reia y volvia con los animalitos que mordían con energía su mano. – _Auch hey…_

Quinn negaba con la cabeza y reia apoyada sobre la puerta – _No me saludaste, sube, arriba hay comida y televisión. – _No la esperaba, subia corriendo, se sentaba sobre la cama y Rachel tomaba a los cachorritos para subir con ellos.

_Q: No me saludaste, Berry – _Miraba inquisitoriamente a la enana que dejaba a los perritos en el suelo y cerraba la puerta detrás de su espalda, cansada por el ejercicio se apoyaba en ella, Quinn caminaba lentamente tratando de poner nerviosa a la morocha, victoria.

_Q: ¿Cansada? – _Acomodaba el flequillo de la morena y reia soberbia – _No sabes lo que es el cansancio Rach._

_R: Tú no sabes lo que es el cansancio Fabray…_

_Q: Por favor… Quieres enseñarle a la vieja Fabray? – _estaban frente a frente, Quinn podría interceptar a Rachel que no tenia escapatoria, la puerta cerrada detrás de su espalda y el gran closet a su izquierda.

_R: Claro que si… - _Palpaba la distancia que tenia para zafarse, ninguna. No existía distancia, estaba completamente en la pared.

_Q: Aham, entiendo… - _Subia y bajaba el cierre de la campera deportiva de Rachel – _Estás toda auspiciada por Nike o qué?_

_R: Cuando sea famosa, dalo por hecho… - _Quinn no la miraba a los ojos, seguía con la vista en aquel cierre que subia y bajaba despacio. – _Quinn, se rompe…_

_Q: No te desvíes, estábamos hablando de algo importante. Cuentame, pretendes enseñarme, estas muy equivocada – _Subia por ultima vez el cierre hasta arriba del todo casi asfixiando a Rachel.

_R: voy a enseñarte tantas cosas chiquita… - _La guerra de egos comenzaba.

_Q: Ah sí? – _Golpeaba la puerta haciendo ruido y consiguiendo que Rachel se exaltara. - _¿Ves? _

_R: Enseñame entonces… Será difícil, pero adelante… - _La rubia retrocedía, no esperaba esa respuesta - _¿Ves? Cobarde… - _ahora ella era la que se pegaba mas al cuerpo de Quinn y se tiraba para atrás apoyándose juntas contra la puerta.

Quinn se acercaba despacio y dejaba un intenso beso sobre el cuello de la morocha, subia dejando cortos estimulos por todo el mentón de la enana que en su interior se retorcía de gusto. Los suspiros de R indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Magistralmente bien.

_Q: Amo, siento adoración por tus calzas – _Un débil suspiro de dolor se escapaba de su boca, el hecho de tener a Rachel ahí y de esa manera generaba dolor, quemaba y generaba tanta energía interior que hacia doler las entrañas de Quinn. Volvia a la realidad y apoyaba su frente sobre la de la otra – _Muchas veces quise hacer esto – _Comenzaba un juego de bocas, despacio lamia su labio inferior y luego apretaba para tener mas sensaciones, Rachel solo conseguía cerrar los ojos y acariciar la mejilla de la rubia que ahora sonreía del placer.

_R: Esto no puede ser real – _Sacaba un mechón de pelo que caia rebelde sobre la cara de Quinn e intentaba separarse, iria lento porque no sabia por donde caminaba.

_Q: Si, mira. – _Volvia a jugar con el cierre de Rachel y esta la empujaba - _¿Por qué te alejas?_

_R: Porque nos sobrará tiempo para mantener pegadas nuestras bocas, pero después, muero de hambre, mira, buscando a nemo! Amo! - _ Tomaba una galleta y se sentaba sobre la cama.

_Q: Nadaremos, nadaremos – _Cantaba dulcemente y se ponía al lado de Rachel.

_R: Dios mio Quinn tienes que cantar, por favor… _

_Q: No, me da vergüenza…_

_R: Por favor… - _Su boca hacia una mueca de tristeza. – _sígueme, ¿Si?_

_Q: Está bien… Pero solo porque hoy soy buena persona._

_R: you think i'm pretty… Continua.._

_Q: Without any make-up on, you think i'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down – _Rachel estaba sin aire ¿Alguien puede resistirse a esa voz perfectamente afinada, aniñada y dulce?

_R: Esto debe ser una especie de camara oculta – _Tomaba a un perrito y lo subia con ella, juntos jugaban mientras Quinn se perdia en la película.

_Q: Lo sé, nuestros padres van a ver todo esto? – _Sonreia sin despegar la mirada de la televisión y se acostaba tapándose con una frasada, Rachel ya sabia el final de esta historia...

_R: No te duermas._

_Q: Callate, no voy a dormir – _La voz de la rubia ya estaba modificada, los minutos pasaron y rachel miraba el techo, blanco como su mente hasta ese momento.

Se acomodaba el pelo tratando de asimilar todo, miraba la tele y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en este corto lapso de tiempo, era terrible. No habían hablado de lo que sucedia entre ellas, ella no tomaria la iniciativa, habían hablado una vez y habían terminado mal, se centraria en disfrutar, no pensar, solo dejar que los factores externos decidan por ella.

Quinn dormía de espaldas a Rachel, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el clima no se veía favorable, debía irse ahora o irse dentro de dos horas, cuando seguramente la lluvia le regale el resfriado de su vida.

_R: Quinn… - _Tocaba el hombro tratando de despertarla. No lo hacia, solo susurraba su nombre lo mas despacio posible – _Quinnie – _Miraba con adoracion el rostro de la rubia que respiraba tranquila y se acercaba despacio a su boca, pegaba sus labios con los de la otra y se quedaba ahí, solo guardando la sensación de esos labios que siempre permanecían con una temperatura especial.

Su voluntad ya se había quebrado, despacio dejaba débiles y silenciosos besos sobre el mentón de la rubia que respiraba pausado y gruñía pero no despertaba, el cuello era la próxima victima, cerraba los ojos y pasaba su lengua por aquel hermoso lugar, la dormida Quinn y su respiración ya corrian a mil. La rubia había despertado desde el primer beso.

_R: Hace cuanto estás despierta? – _Decia y saboreaba lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia que respiraba agitada.

_Q: Estoy dormida… - _Cerraba fuerte los ojos.

_R: No le digas a Quinn que estoy haciendo esto. _

_Q: Claro que no… - _Recibia las caricias sobre todo su rostro.

_Tengo que irme, dile a Quinn que me llevo a mi chico, y que nos veremos. – _Besaba la mejilla de la rubia que ahora sonreia y se iba eyectada por las escaleras con el que ahora, seria su nuevo mejor amigo. Cerraba la puerta y el frio calaba sus huesos.

**No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo lejos Quinn, devuelve a Rachel! –R**

**Es extraño, porque el mensaje está firmado por Rachel, un beso, hay una escalera, digo… -Q**

**No sabes como me vuelve loca la idea de que seas un protón -R**

Rachel sonreia de oreja a oreja, no asimilaba la situación, Quinn la hacia sonreir como una tonta, soltaba una gran carcajada y se llevaba las miradas de mas de una persona que caminaba cerca. Gritaba en su interior, y parecía que todas las cartas estaban a su favor.

* * *

**Hola! Lo único que puedo decir es que son hijas del rigor! Que muchachas! Voy a tener tiempo para escribir, asi que, acá vamos de nuevo! Dudas, opiniones, reviews! :)**


	17. Motivos para no enamorarse

_So let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater ~_

* * *

_B: Francis, hola… - _La rubia sonreia al muchacho que ahora hacia ejercicios en la misma zona de Santana y Britt.

_F: Britt, hola… - _Decia timido.

_S: Francisco… ¿Cómo estás? – _Santana detectaba a millas el interés del muchacho hacia la rubia corriendo se acercaba a husmear.

_F: Santana, hola, bien ¿Y tú? – _Todo lo que intentaba se había caído con la actitud que traia la latina, iba a ser difícil acercarse a la rubia.

Santana solo sonreia soberbia y Quinn aparecia detrás de ellos.

_Q: San, alejate de mi amigo… - _Conocia perfectamente las intensiones de la latina.

_F: Quiso atacarme…_

_S: Si. Si por supuesto que si ¿Así miras a una amiga Francisco?_

_F: Yo no he hecho nada… - _¿Tan obvia era la mirada de adoracion hacia Brittnany?

Brittany se alejaba harta de los celos de Santana, la latina susurraba y marcaba limites.

_S: Acercate de nuevo de esa manera y voy a arrancarte ese arito y toda tu indumentaria hipster con una mano…_

_F: Eres insoportable… - _se separaba e iba a otra zona del exclusivo gimnasio.

_Q: No lo trates mal… Creo que B está enojada, eres insoportablemente celosa, saturas a cualquiera latina… - _Le decía a su amiga mientras se secaba la transpiración y recostaba sobre la camilla de femorales continuando con su intensa y cargada rutina. Santana no respondió, solo se alejo en busca de su novia, que seguramente como decía Quinn, estaba enojada.

_S: Britt, corazón._

_B: Santana, mirame. – _Corrian en las cintas que estaban juntas.

_S: Lo sie…_

_B: Basta de siempre sentirlo, no entiendo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confies? Francis es amigo Santana. Por dios, no consigo entenderte. – _Hablaba como una mujer, la Britt aniñada no estaba por ahí.

_S: Lo siento, no…_

_B: ¿Tanto miedo tienes? Creo que estoy demasiado atada a ti Santana, no creo tener mas pruebas para demostrarte cuanto te adoro… - _Hablaba de llegar a eso. Ellas habían llegado y había sido lo mas hermoso.

La latina no tenia más palabras, porque no podía cambiar lo que la rubia decía, decía verdades absolutas, el problema era ella, ella y sus celos que la hacían odiar a cualquiera que sonria con Brittany.

_S: Está bien… - _Se alejaba hacia otro sector, no aceptaría perder. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o Snix mataria a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

_F: Rubia… - _La llamaba Francis desde el suelo.

_Q: F, dime… - _Se sentaba a elongar al lado del muchacho que comenzaba con su estirada rutina de abdominales.

_F: Esta noche, tu gran trasero, tu y yo, escucha esto y analisa, tragos, karaoke, gente, mucha gente por conocer, quien sabe…_

_Q: Me encantaría, gran idea hipstah…_

_F: Calla rubia tonta…_

_Q: Estupido… ¿Pasas por mi? – _siempre peleaban de esa manera, eran agresivos pero se adoraban, Francisco había sido el único en acercarse a ella cuando estaba literalmente hundida, Quinn había encontrado al hombre de su vida.

_F: ¿Cocinaste algo?_

_Q: ¿Ayer?_

_F: Voy contigo ahora, tengo ropa en tu casa, por si no recuerdas… Quise ser tu novio, pero solo por tu habilidad para cocinar, porque dejas mucho que desear Fabray…_

_Q: Muy inconsciente de tu parte, sabes que soy fea y eres feo, y lo peor de todo esto, tu y tu ropa hipster… Vamonos…_

_F: Loca, espera, saluda a tus amigas, dile a Brittany que la quiero tanto o mas que a tu torta de chocolate! – _Reia mientras comenzaba a estirar los musculos.

_Q: San, nosotros nos vamos, te llamo esta noche asi salimos si?_

_S: Claro rubita, ven, creo que necesito que me abraces._

_Q: Linda – _Se abrazaban y a Santana se le escapaba una lagrima, algo andaba muy muy mal. – _Oh dios mio, tienes que venir conmigo esta noche y olvidarte de lo que sea que te este lastimando. Adios, saluda a Britt._

_F: Estoy en mi auto, nos encontramos en tu casa, iré por algo de tomar._

_Q: ¿Comprarás algo para mi? Te quiero. – _Dejaba un beso en la mejilla del alto muchacho – _Apurate, estoy sola! _

_F: Te importo rubia! Voy por mi guitarra! – _Se subia a su moderno auto y volaba a comprar la bebida favorita de la rubia, o mejor dicho de cualquier mortal, ades, mucho ades de manzana.

Francisco Sturridge, 17 años, nacido en el mismo sanatorio que Quinn, alto, flaco pero fibroso, hipster completamente, sencillo, ama la música, toca la guitarra y adora la fotografía, intentó algo con Quinn, que solo duró dos semanas, eran tan parecidos que peleaban por cualquier cosa, se conocían desde los 15, su relación se había hecho de acero cuando Quinn había regalado a Beth, estaba sola y si seguía de esa manera, terminaría muriendo. Francis había aparecido cuando Quinn estaba por quebrar, desde ese momento, jamás se había ido. Los dos iban en busca de lo mismo, sabían lo que querían. Eran hermanos, casi todos morimos sin encontrar a ese par, se habían visto de cerca pero no había gustado, habían intentado llegar a algo mas pero no funcionaria, los dos querían escapar de Lima, los dos tenían la cabeza en otra ciudad, se entendían y torcidos iban hacia la libertad. NY.

_-¿Algo mas? – _Preguntaba la cajera.

_F:Y cuatro de esos por favor… - _Señalaba los grandes chocolates. Ser exagerado lo representaba, cinco litros de ades y cuatro tabletas enormes de chocolate.

_-Vas a alimentarte! – _reia la mujer algo mayor.

_F: Claro, de algo hay que morirse… - _Pagaba y contento salía del gran supermercado.

_F: Quinnie, llegué cariño! – _Entraba gritando como si fuera su esposo.

_Q: Fran! – _Desde la cocina se olia el chocolate derretido.

_F: Dios, que feliz me haces! – _Entraba encantado a la cocina con la gran bolsa de provisiones.

_Q: Estas bromeando… _

_F: Que! Tengo hambre, toma, estos son para ti. – _Le entregaba tres litros de la bebida blanca y las cuatro tabletas de chocolate, siempre acostumbraba a separar los alimentos, no le gustaba compartir para nada -_Hoy me quedaré, mis padres viajaron y sabes que no me gusta estar solo… - _Quinn ya se había bañado, sorprendida comenzaba a comer - _Deja lo que estés haciendo para esta noche, tengo peliculas – _Sonreia.

_Q: ¿Pero no íbamos a salir? – _Abria una caja – _Dios mio, amo esto… - _Seriva un gran vaso para cada uno

_F: Ah, lo había olvidado… Compré muchos de esos – _Metia una porción gigante de la torta que Quinn había hecho y señalaba los chocolates y el ades.

_Q: Tus padres deberían ver cómo te comportas y cuanto gastas – _Tambien comía desesperada.

_F: Mis padres me aman…Tus padres deberían ver cuanto gastas! Cuanto dinero te costó esa cámara y todos esos elegantes vestidos Fabray? ¿Todo bien? ¿El novio? – _Francisco sabía que a Quinn no le importaba el sexo de la persona, sabia que había tenido algo con Lindsay prácticamente conocía a la rubia como la palma de su mano.

_Q: Creo que hay alguien mas… - _Fruncía el seño y pensaba.

_F: Dimelo… Espero ser yo…_

_Q: No, no tienes idea… Creo que, es una… una… - _Movia las manos

_F: Chica, dime, una chica? Puedo actuar como una muchacha si quieres, hola Quinnie – _Hablaba como una y quedaba completamente homosexual ante los ojos de la rubia, el muchacho trataba de bromear lo mas posible para poder hacer que Quinn se suelte y así poder charlar.

_Q: Recuerdas a Finn Hudson?_

_F: Oh si, si que lo recuerdo, un estúpido…_

_Q: Aham, bueno, entonces seguro recuerdas a su novia… - _Pensaba – _Ex novia, para ser mas exacta…_

_F: Si, la judía…_

La rubia comenzaba a reir, ese muchacho era de lo peor – _Okey, tu y tu discriminación tocan limites insospechables…_

_F: Las cosas por su nombre mi nena… Sabes que bromeo, cuéntame… _

_Q: Bueno, recuerdas a mi nariz completamente rota?_

_F: Parecias un jugador de rugby… - _Recibia una patada por debajo de la mesa – _Auch! Continua, continua, no frenes, si lo haces me das la oportunidad para bromear._

_Q: Bueno, ella me ayudo y creo que nos besamos, y ahí comenzó todo y… No hay retorno porque es demasiado adorable y adictiva…_

_F: ¿tiene flequillo y siempre sale a correr?_

_Q: Si… Es…_

_F: ¿Tambien tiene un trasero excepcional? – _reia a carcajadas.

_Q: Dios mio, te rompería la cara, eres la versión masculina de Santana… _

_F: Basta de bromas, ayer la vi me parece, iba corriendo con otra chica, una pelirroja, la tengo en Facebook, Marissa me parece…_

La sangre de Quinn se helaba, o hervía ¿Qué haría esa muchacha con Rachel?

_F: Pero no nos desviemos, cuéntame… - _Sabia que lo había arruinado, el semblante de su mejor amiga había cambiado – _Quinn…_

_Q: Si, creo que me gusta y es super difícil porque… - _Se tiraba sobre la isla y comenzaba a lamentarse – _Esto no debe estar pasando…_

_F: Quinn Fabray lamentándose? Asi que se besaron ¿Nada mas no? Tengo que conocerla…_

_Q: Nada mas, pero creo que no hay vuelta atrás…_

_F: Quinn, mirame – _Buscaba la atención de la rubia que ahora miraba hacia el techo apenada.

_Q: No bromees…_

_F: Freakin Francis va a hacerte un breve cuestionario y las respuestas van a ayudarte a entenderlo todo._

_Q: Bien… - _reia ante la posición que tomaba su amigo, ese chico era lo mas adorable del mundo, después de cierta enana.

_F: Escalofríos?_

_Q: Por todo el cuerpo._

_F: Dolor interior? Pero de ese lujurioso._

_Q: No tienes idea._

_F: Suspiros, suspiros comienzas a suspirar cuando sus labios se unen._

_Q: Tengo que morderme la lengua todo el tiempo por culpa de esos._

_F: Ganas de gritar y saltar por la ventana y comenzar a bailar como payaso?_

_Q: Saltar y correr en círculos._

_F: Estas enamorada…_

Quinn tragaba con dificultad…

_F: Dime, tres cosas que te asusten, ahora._

_Q: Mi madre, ella, mi lado malvado._

_F: Okey, ella, ¿Por qué ella?_

_Q: Se que me tiene miedo, la molesté por dos años, algo en su interior la frena, todo el tiempo._

_F: Mejor no pregunto por tu madre, se la respuesta ¿Por qué tu?_

_Q: Porque puedo arruinarlo, siempre lo hago y me quedo sola…_

_F: Me pone feliz que seas un ser pensante, pero para un poco mocosa… Disfruta, si es, es. Hay muchos peces en el mar…_

_Q: No para mi… Ve a bañarte, mientras cocino algo si? Despues tendremos tiempo para hablar… - _Suspiraba y quería desaparecer del mundo.

Rachel salía de la ducha directo hacia su computadora hace tiempo no habría sus redes sociales, algo le llamó mucho la atención.

**Marissa von Bleicken quiere ser tu amiga.**

No lo dudó, aceptó su solicitud y siguió navegando por internet, su noche seria larga asi que, estaría ahí sentada por horas.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver la confirmación. Enseguida comenzaba a teclear.

_Marissa dice: Hola…_

_Rachel dice: Marissa! Me agregaste._

_M: Claro, prometí volver, recuerdas?_

_R: Si :) ¿Todo bien?_

_M: Perfecto, ¿Qué haces esta noche?_

_R: Estar aquí, quizá ver películas, musicales…_

_M: ¿Hay lugar para alguien mas? Amo a los musicales._

**A Marissa von Bleicken le gusta tu foto.**

_R: Jaja! - _La pelirroja comenzaba a agradarle, pero alguien mas venia a su mente, en su sillón tenia lugar para alguien mas un lugar especial, corriendo viajaba al perfil de cierta rubia simpatica pero a veces odiosa. Volvia a revisar todo el perfil de Quinn Fabray, otra vez y otra vez.

_M: Hay un bar donde hay un divertido karaoke, ¿Te interesa? Voy a ir con mis amigos, si quieres podríamos vernos y charlar :) – _La pestaña seguía parpadeando pero Rachel divagaba en las fotos de Quinn.

Rachel tomaba su celular, tenia que tener noticias de su… Amiga cercana y querida.

**Fabray? –R**

**Berry… -Q**

**¿Qué haces? –R**

**Ceno con un amigo –Q**

La sangre de Rachel se calentaba ¿Sentia celos de alguien que ni conocía? Algo en su interior la hacia enojar, podría estar ella cenando con la rubia en ese momento.

El tiempo pasaba y Quinn no recibia respuesta. Seguro había hecho algo mal.

**Francisco, seguro lo conoces, alto, tiene novia. –Q **

**¿Haces algo esta noche? –Q**

**Rachel… -Q**

_R: Me interesa… ¿Direccion? – _Escribia con el semblante serio. Saldria y seguro se tranquilizaría. La pelirroja le pasaba la dirección y seguían charlando.

_M: Entonces, allí vas a estar?_

_R: Eso espero!_

_M: ¿Cómo que eso espero? No! Te veo allí! _

_R: Okey, espero no traicionarte._

_M: No me traiciones :( Un placer charlar contigo Rach, debo hacer otras cosas, adiós!_

_R: Lo mismo digo, te veo. – _Rachel cerraba su computadora y sonreia, la pelirroja le había caído excepcional. La veria esta noche y quizá, conseguiría la amistad de alguien.

OOOOOO

**Finnepto, esta noche si quieres, podemos tomar algo en el karaoke –L**

**N puedo, mñna trbjo… -F**

**¿De verdad estás escribiendo de esa manera? –L**

**Gsto mens….. –F**

**Okey, el mensaje vale lo mismo, con mas o menos palabras, eres estúpido? –L**

**Ok –F**

Lindsay no conseguía entender…

**Karaoke dos de la mañana. Tengo ideas, ideas… -L**

**Ok –F**

**:| -L**

OOOOOO

Quinn y Francis veian tele desde el gran sillón de la rubia.

_Q: Tengo sueño…_

_F: Duerme, te despierto en un ratito y nos vamos ¿Quieres?_

_Q: Genial – _Quinn se tiraba en las piernas de su amigo, a los minutos, se adormecía gracias a las caricias que recibia, el muchacho veía el partido de básquet de dos equipos bastante conocidos. – _Odio, cambia._

_F: Estas durmiendo, dejame! – _Tapaba los ojos de la rubia y la hacia reir – _duérmete._

Los padres de Rachel habían viajado durante toda una semana, estaba sola y necesitaba movimiento, a diferencia de la rubia, detestaba estar sola. Se abrigaba y salía de su casa bajo el frio templado de la noche. Blaine iria con ella, el muchacho ya la esperaba en el bar. Sola iba por la vereda, luego de tres cuadras de silencio, llegaba a una de las avenidas mas concurridas, caminaba a un paso firme y constante, ponía las manos en los bolsillos y llegaba al casi vacio bar, Blaine la recibia con una calida sonrisa.

_B: Mira, karaoke… - _Sonreia contentísimo de esta ahí.

_R: Si! – _Abrazaba, dejaba un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y se sentaban juntos en una mesa alejada de todo – _I was here… _

_B: Amo esa canción, mira… micrófonos… - _Decia con picardia, el dueto favorito subiría esta noche al escenario.

_R: La estuve practicando durante todo el dia… ¿Kurt?_

_B: Estaba algo resfriado, quise quedarme con el, pero prácticamente me obligó a venir, me encanta, aquí me tienes para los coros – _Comenzaban a charlar sobre cualquier cosa y el tiempo seguía corriendo, Quinn despertaba gracias a los pequeños golpes que Francis le proporcionaba en la cara.

_Q: Que quieres…_

_F: Vamos, abrígate. – _El muchacho se paraba y dejaba a Quinn tirada en el sillón.

_Q: ¿Y si no vamos?_

_F: No, dale… Quinn…_

_Q: Pero… ¿Qué te parece maratón de Disney?_

_F: Muchacha…_

_Q: está bien, me debes una hipstah… - _Se levantaba de mala manera y se abrigaba, juntos salian caminando hacia el bar.

_F: Es lindo caminar de noche, ¿Quieres? – _Ofrecia un cigarrillo que sacaba de su morral

_Q: Oh demonios hace tanto… - _Una larga pitada – _Dios, me tranquiliza…_

_F: Es mio, devuélvemelo… - _Comenzaban a pelear por el cigarrillo mientras caminaban, juntos, se fusionaban y hacían que cualquier cosa sea mas liviana. Juntos de esa manera ya no sentían frio. Contentos entraban al bar que ya estaba algo colmado.

Marissa había llegado hace rato, animadamente charlaba con Blaine y Rachel.

_M: Toman algo chicos? – _sonreia – _Cuando subes Rach?_

_R: No lo sé, antes tomemos algo!_

_B: Yo pago mis niñas! – _El muchacho se levantaba e iba hacia la barra.

_M: Blaine es adorable… Lo elegiría como mi novio – _Sonreia

_R: Cualquiera lo elegiría, es… mágico! _

_B: ¿Estaban hablando de mi? Tienen que pagar…_

_M: ¿Tienes alguna canción en mente?_

_B: Who knew, pink, me encanta, quizá mi compañera me acompañe… - _Tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Rachel.

_M: Woha, si no tuvieran pareja diría que hay mucha tensión entre ustedes… - _Marissa trataba de husmear.

_B: Yo tengo pareja, pero no mi compañera – _Guiñaba un ojo

_M: Soltera? – _Preguntaba sorprendida.

_R: Jajaja si? - _Jamás se lo había preguntado. ¿Rachel era soltera?

_B: Y tu? Soltera Marissa?_

_M: No lo sé! – _Reia

_F: Me agrada este lugar, tiene un estilo rustico… Clasico… - _Decia francis a una Quinn que estaba momentáneamente perdida en el clima del lugar.

_Q: es extraño… Será divertido, yo cociné, por lo tanto, tu invitas lo que sea que te alcance… - _El muchacho sonreia y se levantaba a buscar algo para beber.

Francis caminaba enamorado de su bar favorito en el mundo, observaba a cada persona del lugar si pudiera detener el tiempo fotografiaría a todas e inventaria las historias de su vida, antes de llegar a la barra algo le llamaba mucho la atención, la pelirroja estaba con la muchacha que había dicho Quinn, sus ojos se abrían completamente, nada terminaría bien, pero debía decir la verdad. Despues de unos minutos, volvia con dos cervezas a la mesa donde Quinn miraba hacia el escenario perdida.

_F: Fabray…_

_Q: Cervezas? Vez? Por eso no tienes novia… No eres creativo._

_F: Ja, estoy enamorado de la pelirroja que está con Rachel en aquella mesa – _Se encogía los hombros. – _Dah…_

Quinn se atragantaba con el sorbo de cerveza que estaba tomando – _Disculpa?_

_F: Si… Lo que escuchas. Prefiero contártelo yo Quinn… Alli, mira disimuladamente. – _Conocia a Quinn y sabia lo indiscreta que era, prácticamente se paraba de la silla o se subia a la mesa para ver – _Quinn, disimuladamente._

_Q: Lo que acabo de hacer… No somos nada, no puedo pedir explicaciones, pero… Si prefiere a una hipstah, porque vamos Francis, esa chica se viste como hipster - _tomaba su celular y hablaba mientras texteaba – _Como puede…_

**Ahora te relacionas con hipsters? Tengo uno mucho mas simpatico para presentarte –Q**

_F: No son nada Quinn, no puedes reclamar, no te corresponde._

_Q: Pero… Ya lo envie… - _La cara de pánico de Quinn era para una foto.

_F: No son nada? No puedes sentir celos, no hay nada formalizado entonces no tienes derecho._

_Q: ¿Sabes que lo que dices es muy cruel no? – _Era demasiado cruel, pero era la verdad. El celular vibraba en medio de la mesa. Los dos lo miraban y Francis lo tomaba.

**¿Dónde estás? –R **

_F: Pregunta donde estás…_

_Q: No respondas Francis, no…_

**En un bar, con un amigo. –Q**

_F: Tarde rubita…_

**En el mismo que yo entonces, ¿En donde? Quiero verte. –R – **El móvil volvia a sonar y Quinn trataba de sacarlo de las grandes manos del muchacho.

_F: No mas comunicación joven, mira, ahí comienzan a cantar. – _Recibia una mirada cortante por parte de Quinn que quería parecer enojada.

**Quinn? –R**

Dos muchachos comenzaban a cantar, Quinn y Francis observaban y maldecían no llevar sus cámaras encima.

_F: ¿subirias conmigo rubita? – _Francis acariciaba la mano de Quinn, si alguien no los conociera y los veía de esa manera, jugaría la vida a que esos dos eran pareja.

_Q: Claro que no… No canto como tu mocoso. – _La rubia reia ante la idea descabellada del muchacho.

_F: ¿Cuánto quieres? _

_Q: Jajaja no quiero nada, no… Espera… Subimos a cantar pero… - _Una genial idea aparecia entre el desorden que era su cerebro.

_F: Condiciones Fabray… Será difícil pero tira, aquí – _Señalaba a su pecho – _Golpea._

_Q: Tienes que acercarte a Rachel, e investigar… - _Decia Quinn tratando de que nadie escuche lo que decía, ilógico, ya que la música y las palmas de fondo no permitían una audición optima. – _Habla mas con Marissa, si, la que se viste asi de igual a ti… - _Revoleaba los ojos - _¿Trato?_

_F: Pasando en limpio… Quieres que busque que es lo que quiere mi futura novia con tu futura novia… Dame la razón o no hay trato._

_Q: Tienes razón – _Tomaba del sorbete que sobresalía de su extraño trago verde. – _Ve…_

_F: Primero cantamos, mira, el escenario esta vacio y seguramente van a pedir por alguien mas._

_-Así pasaban esos dos chicos que cantaban como los dioses! Podrá el siguiente dueto superarlos? – _Animaba correctamente un hombre, todos gritaban y aplaudían contentos, el clima del lugar era realmente ameno.

Francisco se paraba y tomaba de la mano a Quinn. Despacio y al oído le decía.

_F: De la mano, actua… Tiene que ponerse tan celosa que sola vendrá… No hará falta que yo vaya por ella – _Ya arriba del escenario, el bien vestido muchacho guiñaba un ojo, todo el publico veía. Quinn sonreia con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabia porque, pero se había sonrojado.

_F: Buenas… - _Tomaba el micrófono, la guitarra y se sentaba en un alto banco, Quinn lo imitaba y el bar quedaba en silencio – _Buenas noches… Somos Francisco y mi compañera._

_Q: Quinn – _Sonreia nerviosa.

_M: Mira! Es Quinn! _

Francis guiñaba un ojo a la rubia que no paraba de sonreir, Rachel fruncía el seño y la melodía comenzaba a sonar. La voz del muchacho sonaba como la de un angel, como la voz del angel que estaba ahora a su lado.

_F: A few stolen moments is all that we share__You've got your family, and they need you there__Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list__… - _Tomaba la mano de la rubia y dejaba un beso sobre ella. Rachel desde la mesa no conseguia entender nada, quiza entrecerrando los ojos veria mas y quiza entenderia mas. Incorrecto._  
__Q-F: But no other man's gonna do So I'm saving all my love for you… - _La sonrisa no se borraba de ese simpatico rostro._  
__Q: It's not very easy, living alone__My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own__But each time I try, I just break down and cry…__ - _Por primera vez en toda la noche, Rachel y Quinn cruzaban miradas. Rachel no la sostenia por mucho tiempo, automaticamente cambiaba de rumbo la vision y miraba a Marissa que estaba a su lado hipnotizada por Francis y sus movimientos._  
__Q- F: Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue__So I'm saving all my love for you__  
__F: You used to tell me we'd run away together__Love gives you the right to be free…__ - _Los dos amigos no paraban de reir, desde abajo del scenario parecian la pareja mas feliz del universo, las manos de Rachel parecian salirse de control miraba con odio al muchacho que ahora quitaba un mechon de pelo de su rubia, si, su rubia. _  
__F-Q: You said be patient, just wait a little longer__But that's just an old fantasy, I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more__Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door,__  
__Cause tonight is the night, for a feeling alright__We'll be making love the whole night through__  
__So I'm saving all my love,__Yes I'm saving all my love,__Yes I'm saving all my love for you__ – _Mientras la melodia corria Francis señalaba un detalle muy importante en el oido de Quinn.

_F: está hecho rubia, mira, está odiandome… - _Enseguida se separaban y volvian a la cancion._  
__Q: No other woman, is gonna love you more…__ - _Las miradas se cruzaban lo suficiente, lo suficiente como para que la morocha entienda lo que queria decir la rubia._  
__Q –F: Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright We'll be making love the whole night through__So I'm saving all my love__Yes I'm saving all my love__Yes I'm saving all my love for you…__  
_Los aplausos no se hacían esperar, Francisco sonreia contento al igual que Quinn. Los dos bajaban del escenario, dándole lugar al hombre que hablaba luego de cada canción.

_-Increibles! A ver esos aplausos! Lo mejor de la noche muchachos! _

Francis ya estaba en la mesa con Quinn, que estaba sorprendida.

_F: Y mi rubiecita? Fuimos geniales! – _Una camarera se acercaba con dos tragos que la casa les regalaba por hacerse ofrecido a cantar y por hacerlo tan bien.

_Q: Si… Pero, viste su cara? – _Reia y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

_F: Vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones… - _Reia y tomaba del sorbete.

La noche seguía avanzando y estaba en su punto medio. El sueño ya se apoderaba del cuerpo de Quinn

_B: No sabia que Quinn tenia a ese compañero…_

_M: Canta hermoso._

_B: Ella también lo hace… No se porque no aprovecha esa voz ¿Tu que crees Rach?_

_R: ¿Qué? – _estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tan perdida que no había subido a cantar.

_B: Que Quinn debería cantar mas seguido…_

_R: Si se entrenara Quinn puede lograr cosas grandes…_

_M: ¿Quién es el muchacho que esta con ella?_

_R: No lo se… - _Se quitaba el flequillo de la cara y trataba de ordenar ideas, veía como Marissa se levantaba.

_M: Muchachos adiós, tengo que irme, mi clase de teatro se pasó para mañana temprano, tengo que dormir – _sonreia y saludaba a sus compañeros de mesa, al minuto, no había rastro de la pelirroja en el lugar.

_B: Vamos, sígueme vamos a la mesa de los warblers… - _Juntos, Blaine y Rachel se paraban hacia la mesa que quedaba al lado de la de Quinn y Francis. La morena se sentaba y al minuto, su celular vibraba.

**¿Dónde está Marissa? –Q**

**¿Celosa? –R**

**¿Tienes un minuto? –Q**

**No. ¿Quién es tu amigo? –R**

**¿Celosa? –Q**

**¿Salimos afuera? Hace mucho no charlo contigo… -R**

Quinn sonreia, con un mensajito de texto podría reir como por dos horas.

**Sigueme –Q **

_Q: Me voy afuera, cigarrillo… - _Sacaba uno del bolsillo del muchacho – _No se… Tu charla, voy con… - _Miraba y señalaba a la morena que ya se adelantaba caminaba a la puerta.

**Me voy a mi casa Blaine, no me siento bien, mañana charlamos –R**

**Hermosa, escribe cuando llegas! :) –B**

**Claro, besos! –R**

_Q: Levantate del suelo Berry, vas a ensuciar tu seguramente carísima pollera… - _Aparecia Quinn asustando a la mas enana.

_R: Fabray… - _Se paraba – _No voy a saludarte. _

_Q: ¿Por qué? Eres mala conmigo, muy muy mala ¿Vamos a aquella plaza? – _Juntas comenzaban a moverse hacia el gran y muy poco alumbrado parque.

_R: ¿Qué quieres? – _Rachel se sentaba en una hamaca y Quinn en la que estaba al lado.

_Q: Jajaja disculpa, tu me invitaste…_

_R: Ah…_

_Q: Rachel… Eres odiosa. ¿Qué sucedió?_

_R: Nada…_

_Q: ¿Entonces puedo irme? Hace frio como para estar aquí y que me trates de esa manera… - _se levantaba de la hamaca dispuesta a volver al bar.

_R: ¿Quienesesechico? _

Quinn reia y se giraba - _¿Disculpa? – _Reia aun mas fuerte porque había sonado completamente adorable.

_R: Quien era ese chico? Con el que cantaste…_

_Q: Ah, Francisco, un amigo – _Sonreia - _¿Qué hacia Marissa contigo?_

_R: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – _Se paraba también de la hamaca.

_Q: Yo pregunté primera, merezco una respuesta rápida y correcta ¿No crees? – _Daba una pitada a su cigarrillo.

_R: ¿siempre vas a responder con otra pregunta? ¿Estas celosa de Marissa a caso?_

_Q: No podría, no somos nada, además Marissa no me llega ni a… Los talones – _Mentia, estaba celosa, porque sabia que en muchos aspectos, Marissa podría ser tres veces mejor que ella.

_R: Basta de fumar. – _Rachel trataba de quitarle el cigarrillo pero la rubia era mas rápido.

_Q: Cuidado… - _Sonreia – _Creo que la que esta celosa eres tú Rachel, es raro porque Francis, amigo de toda la vida…_

_R: No cambies de tema. Te estoy diciendo que no fumes – _Se paraba en seco y se enojaba – _Puedes morir Quinn…_

_Q: Extremista! Mira, tus ojos brillan tanto que hicieron que ganes, voy a dejar de fumar…– _Reia y tiraba el cigarrillo al piso, tapándolo con la humeda tierra bajo sus pies. – _Ademas si muero, que pasa… Marissa tendría el camino libre para cuidarte y mostrarte cosas maravillosas… _

_R: No quiero a Marissa – _Juntas se sentaban en uno de los veinte bancos que esperaban ansiosos ser ocupados.

_Q: ¿Me quieres a mi? – _Quinn sonreia.

_R: Quien sabe, si no hay opción quizá… - _Rachel evaluaba las posibilidades, siempre una y otra vez la elegiría por sobre todas las cosas.

_Q: No hay opción. Por lo general no soy yo la que comienza a hablar, pero…_

_R: Pero…_

_Q: Estas llegando demasiado lejos. Y no estas echándote atrás, asi que…_

_R: Asi que… - _No hacia mas que repetir lo que decía la otra.

_Q: Sabes Rach, cuando me besaste por primera vez…_

_R: Tu me besaste primera._

_Q: Claro claro…_

_R: Estas dándome la razón como a los locos rubia… - _Golpeaba a la mas grandota en el brazo y reian juntas. – _Continua, antes de que te tientes y quieras besarme alocadamente – _La morena seguía sonriendo.

_Q: Creo que, me agradas, pero, lo que quiero decir es que…_

_R: ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_Q: Que si estoy celosa de Marissa, y que… Me gustas, no lo sé – _Quinn hablaba como una nena pequeña, miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con su vestido. – _Me siento bien a tu lado y que nada… Voy a estar aquí por si me necesitas. – _La rubia se levantaba desesperada dispuesta a escapar de la situación y mudarse a otro continente. – _Tengo que irme! – _Caminaba, casi corria hacia el interior del bar.

_R: Espera! Quinn! – _Corria tras sus pasos – _Espera… _

Quinn no decía nada, solo miraba a la morocha en busca de algúna señal.

_R: ¿Lo intentarías conmigo? – _Sonreia y tomaba sus manos, los faroles, los toboganes y los cajones de arena miraban embobados la escena que se estaba generando.

_Q: Me encantaría – _Miraba hacia el suelo – _Nuestras manos se ven lindas entrelazadas, pero, para intentarlo hay que hacerlo de a dos Rach y no se si tu est…_

_R: Me encantaría intentar algo contigo – _Se mordía el labio inferior y miraba con adoracion el cuerpo de la rubia. – _Charlaremos cuando un café nos saque este frio ¿Vas a buscar tu abrigo y vamos a mi casa? Estoy sola…_

Quinn sonreia embobada, casi enamorada de esa cara que ahora la miraba de esa forma.

_Q: Esperame… - _Miraba por ultima vez la unión de sus dedos entrelazados y besaba la mano de su compañera. Al minuto salía del bar que ya estaba en su cúspide. _– Vamos, apurate que quizá lleguemos cuando el tren pase – _Tomaba de la mano a la morena y caminaban a un paso paresurado.

_R: ¿Crees que sea necesario ir tomadas de la mano? – _Rachel reia ante toda esa situación. Quinn la miraba levantando una ceja.

_Q: Enana, para intentar algo conmigo es, ir de la mano, o besarnos en este momento. Delante de esos – _Señalaba a un grupo de hombres que las miraban – _Creeran que es porno gratis, nadie quiere eso, guardémoslo para tu casa – _guiñaba un ojo y se apuraban aun mas.

_R: Estas loca, que sucede… - _Las barreras se bajaban, el sonido de la bocina del tren se escuchaba no muy lejos.

_Q: Cierra los ojos… - _Miraba llena de confianza a Rachel – _Cierralos, Rach – _Con sus propios dedos ayudaba a cerrar esas fuentes de luz, los ojos de R se cerraban despacio.

_R: No me tires a las vías, por favor… - _Recibia dulces caricias en las mejillas – _Quinn…_

_Q: Has lo que te digo ¿Si? – _Rachel se aferraba a la cintura de Quinn, esta, volaba por las estrellas con la sensación que le causaban las manos de Rachel en ese lugar.

_R: Okey… - _Tragaba con dificultad porque haría todo, absolutamente todo lo que la rubia dijera.

_Q: Pide un deseo, siempre hay que pedir deseos cuando los trenes pasan… Pide cualquier cosa, lo que desees. ¿Ya lo haz hecho?_

_R: Listo… - _Sonreia con los ojos cerrados.

_Q: Bien, confía en que se hará realidad. Abre los ojos – _Sonreia embobada. – _Ahora piensa con todas tus fuerzas en eso, si crees que esté aquí o en la otra cuadra bien, ahora pasaremos por el, tienes que abrir tu mente para poder llegar a ese deseo que acabas de pedir. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, pide otro deseo – _El tren pasaba a metros de ellas, con sus ruidos habituales.

_R: Mis deseos nunca se cumplen –_Decia cerrándolos y casi gritando por el ruido que hacia el tren al pasar.

_Q: El mundo está lleno de magia, solo hay que creer en ella, asi que pide ese deseo y vámonos que quiero café – _Abrazaba a Rachel con ternura. Todo el ruido terminaba y juntas seguían caminando, Rachel flotaba sobre el asfalto ¿Encontraria a otra persona igual a la rubia? Tenia que aprovechar la presencia de esta a su lado. En seco se frenaba para hacer su deseo realidad.

_R: Quinn, mi deseo! – _hacia que la rubia se gire a verla.

_Q: Donde! Corre, es nuestro, atrapalo! – _Reia.

Rachel había esperado ese momento desde que se había despegado de los labios de la otra aquella vez, despacio, comenzaba a eliminar toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellas, sus miradas se conectaban reconociéndose como si de años se vieran todos los días, la sonrisa de Quinn se había borrado, sus pupilas se dilataban esperando y conociendo el momento que estaba por venir. Rachel despacio se ponía en puntitas de pie, y alcanzaba a los suaves labios de su compañera. Las dos cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar. Rachel tocaba despacio los labios de Quinn con los suyos, Quinn que ahora se acercaba apretando para maximizar sensaciones, la rubia tomaba de la cintura a la morena, haciendo que toda su vida se vaya en aquel suspiro que ahora salía de su boca para perderse en la garganta de la otra.

_Q: Mmh… - _intentaba separarse poniendo su mano en la boca de la otra – _No creo que sea el lugar correcto._

Rachel no respondia, solo largaba un enorme suspiro en forma de respuesta, enseguida tomaba la mano de su compañera, y volando, llegaban a lo de los Berry.

_R: Entra, deja tu abrigo aquí – _Se quitaba el suyo y hacia que Quinn entre detrás de ella – _¿Quieres algo para tomar?_

_Q: Lo que me quieras ofrecer… - _Sonreia y la miraba como caminaba hacia la cocina. Magistral.

A los minutos, Rachel aparecia con dos tazas, una humeante de café, y otra tibia de leche con chocolate.

_R: Señorita, aquí tiene… - _Se sentaba a su lado y soplaba dentro de su taza, taza que agarraba con las dos manos, actitud que la hacia realmente adorable.

_Q: Leche con chocolate… Dime. ¿Cómo sabes esto? – _Rachel siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

_R: Finn me lo dijo una vez, dijo que te hacia sonreir o algo así… - _Veia encantada a la rubia que estaba a su lado bebiendo contenta. – _Siempre hablaba de ti, asi que se muchas cosas._

_Q: El también hablaba de ti cuando estábamos juntos, se cosas sobre ti, Berry – _Sonreia picara.

_R: Woha… Cuentame._

_Q: Una vez dijo que odiabas que hablen mientras se besaban. Pero…_

_R: Tu y tus peros._

_Q: He comprobado lo contrario. – _Rachel comenzaba a reir

_R: Es solo contigo, me gusta que me hables… Sabes, una voz como la tuya no todos los días se encuentra._

_Q: Pff… Rach, vas a amarme entonces… - _Rachel literalmente se mojaba al escuchar eso ¿Si se excitaba al escucharla hablar cuando estaban besándose, como reaccionaria en otras situaciones?

_R: Oh okey… ¿Tienes novio Quinn? _

_Q: Que demonios… ¿Crees que si tuviera novio estaría aquí? – _Quinn no entendía la pregunta.

_R: Quiero decir… Porque no tienes novio…_

_Q: Porque el amor, no es mi amigo… Sabes, las personas que se enamoran de mi, no me gustan, y la gente que a mi me gusta, es la gente que jamás se enamoraría de mi._

_Porque ves, lo primero que hago cuando salgo con alguien es enumerarle todas las razones por las cuales seguramente va a dejarme. Prefiero el fracaso prematuro, decepcionarme de antemano, me ahorra tiempo – _Contaba Quinn, parecía decir todo eso enserio, Rachel había descubierto un tesoro.

_R: Esta es nuestra primera cita, enumérame todas esas razones, a lo grande… - _Sonreia y miraba con adoracion a la chica que miraba el interior de su taza vacia.

_Q: ¿Quieres los motivos para no enamorarte de mi? Aquí vamos, no soy perfecta por lo general decepciono a la gente, tengo un sentido trágico de la existencia, siempre pienso lo peor de todo ante cualquier situación – _Quinn sonaba desenvuelta.

_R: Woha… Entonces, Quinn Decepciones Fabray. Si tuvieras que ponerte un puntaje entre uno y diez ¿Cuál te pondrías?_

_Q: ¿Un seis?_

_R: Interesante – _Sonreia de oreja a oreja y se acercaba un poquito, quedando al lado de la rubia, las tazas ya estaban en la mesa ratona, no estorbarían. – _Nunca pensaste que quizá esos malos motivos podrían llegar a ser razones para que la gente se enamore de ti? Todas las ideas son reversibles, ¿Y si las pensamos al revés? Dalas vuelta. El 6… - _Quinn quedaba perpleja mirando a Rachel, era verdad, todas las ideas tenían un polo opuesto, jamás lo había pensado.

_Q: Estas a tres segundos de robarme el corazon… - _Sonreia todavía sorprendida.

_R: Puedo hacerlo… Pero sin besos, cuando busqué a mi deseo tenias gusto a cigarrillo Quinn – _Se alejaba de la boca de la rubia que esperaba ansiosa.

_Q: Ha… Creo que vas a tener que besarme, mira… - _Sacaba del bolsillo, pastillas de frutilla y las movia como si un avión fueran – _Jaque… - _Rachel se las quitaba rapidamente de las manos.

_R: Una cosita… A mi me tratas con respeto ¿Si? Estas en mi casa, nenita… - _Sacaba una pastilla del envoltorio – _Mi casa, mis reglas._

_Q: Soy un 9 Rachel, no me pidas respeto – _Sonreia y se ponía levemente nerviosa, Rachel comenzaba a meterse un caramelo en la boca – _Quiero una… _

_R: Buscala… - _Sonreia y terminaba de meterla a su boca, no sin antes lamerse los dedos levemente haciendo que Quinn insultara mentalmente por lo sensual que se veía Rachel.

_Q: ¿Tengo que buscarla? Ahí adentro? – _Rachel asentía con la cabeza y abria la puerta para que Quinn comenzara a jugar – _Ven, te va a gustar… - _Tomaba de la mano a Rachel y hacia que esta se posicionara sobre ella, Quinn sentada y Rachel sobre ella atrapándola con sus piernas. – _Ahí…_

_R: Quinn – _Sentir sus muslos pegados al cuerpo de su rubia era lo máximo – _La leche con chocolate estaba riquísima, quiero un premio… - _Rachel no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Quinn, su mirada se movia sistemáticamente de sus ojos a sus labios y asi, involuntariamente se relamía los labios, acción que encendia completamente a la rubia, haciendo que esta la abrace por la cintura.

_Q: Eres hermosa… - _ Quinn acariciaba el rostro de Rachel que cerraba los ojos ante el estimulo que encantada estaba recibiendo. De a poco se acercaba a su boca y comenzaban a besarse, Rachel suspiraba de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, esa posición sería su favorita. Dejaba la boca de Quinn y comenzaba a bajar hacia su cuello. – _Rach…_

_R: Mmh… - _No respondia, trataba de abarcar la mayor parte del cuello de la otra con su boca, su viaje hacia los labios de la rubia comenzaba, despacio dejaba dulces besos sobre el mentón de esta y llegaba a su boca. La humedad de los labios de Rachel hacían temblar a Quinn…

_Q: Rach, tengo que avisar… - _Trataba de llegar torpemente hasta su bolsillo y lo conseguía, marcaba el numero de Francis y llamaba. – _Voy a hablar, no hagas nada. – _Mordia fugazmente los labios de Rachel que ahora sonreia con los ojos llenos de deseo.

_-Hola?_

_-Francis, estoy en lo de Rach… - _Los besos que dejaba Rachel no le permitían pensar, esto, mas el peso del cuerpo de Rachel sobre el suyo hacían que sus sentidos se ralenticen.

_-Bien por ti! ¿Me llamas? ¿Quinn? _

_- Mmphm Si! Te llamo, adiós! – _Cortaba la llamada y debían frenar o le haría el amor en ese sillón – _Rach, rach – _No podía despegar a la muchacha que estaba en su cuello, instintivamente, las manos de Quinn se iban hacia los muslos de esta. – _Tengo que irme, Rach.._

_R: ¿Por qué? – _Despeinada salía del cuello de la rubia. – _Quedate, estoy sola… - _Sonreia y se salía de la placentera nueva posición que conocía.

_Q: No me voy a ir no? – _Sonreia apenada.

_R: No, no te vas a ir… _

_Q: ¿Finn te enseñó a besar de esa manera Rachel? – _Juntas subían las escaleras listas para ir a dormir.

_R: Jajaja que dices, no lo sé – _Entraban a la habitación de la morena y se sentaban sobre la cama. - _¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo? Virgen no eres… - _Esta pregunta sorprendia a Quinn ¿Tanto se había notado lo que deseaba a Rachel?

_Q: ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_R: Tu forma de besar, es, es caliente – _Dejaba un beso pequeño sobre los labios de Quinn y si, quemaban.

_Q: Humm… Te sorprendería hace cuanto no lo hago. Pero no te preocupes, no lo voy a volver a hacer. – _Recibia la ropa que le tiraba Rachel y se metia al baño a cambiarse. A los minutos salía y se recostaba con Rachel, juntas y exactamente al mismo tiempo suspiraban pesadamente.

_R: Hasta mañana Quinn… - _se pegaba mas al palido cuerpo de la otra, que pasaba su mano abrazando asi su abdomen y tocando el comienzo de sus pechos, Quinn se tapaba los ojos con la mano que tenia libre y comenzaba a rezar a todos los santos.

_Q: A…Adios Rach. – _La imagen de Finn estando en su lugar aparecia, haciendo que nuestra rubia se sienta triste y pequeña a la vez.

_R: ¿Estamos intentándolo? – _Decia con preocupación en la voz.

La rubia no respondia, solo dejaba un beso en el cuello de la morocha, pero sin querer pasar a angustia se apoderaba de su garganta y el hecho de que Quinn no hablara asustaba a Rachel.

_R: Dime algo…_

_Q: ¿Estamos intentándolo?_

_R: Siempre voy a intentarlo contigo Quinn…_

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Rachel seguía tirando mas su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando su trasero al abdomen de Quinn que ahora dormía con el rostro hecho un poema. Rachel acarciaba la mano que la atrapaba y suspiraba por ultima vez, cayendo segura en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hey hey! Acá estamos de nuevo, quiero opiniones, opiniones en forma de reviews! No me hagan llorar mchachas! Vamos bien con esta historia, pero paren que L tiene muchas cosas lindas para estas dos chicas en los proximos capitulos ;) **

**Francis es como Tom Sturridge :Novioperfectodetected:**


	18. Con las manos detrás de su espalda

Será dificil de perseguir, pero muy facil de atrapar, ella podria cambiar el mundo, con las manos detrás de su espalda~

* * *

Rachel había despertado hace media hora, los momentos que había soñado se hacían realidad. Despacio la muchacha se había girado incómodamente para poder quedar de frente al rostro de la rubia que ahora dormía pesadamente sin ganas de despertar. El silencio era su cómplice, hacia fuerza para calmarse, hipnotizada veía los labios que ahora estaban tranquilos. Acariciaba las manos de la bella durmiente que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Tratando de que no despierte y rogando ser lo mas silenciosa posible, comenzaba a despegarse pesada y dolorosamente de esa situación, iba a hacer que la rubia no quiera despegarse mas de ella. Lo iba a lograr. Queria comenzar a estar a su lado, morir o algo asi en el intento, quería mirarla y que su cuerpo se grave en sus pupilas, no importaba cuanto debía esperar, Rachel se armaba de paciencia, y detrás de ella cerraba la puerta tratando de que la bella Quinn que estaba sobre su cama, no despierte.

_R: Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list__But no other man's gonna do So I'm saving all my love for you – _Batia insistente su taza de café mientras cantaba y sonreia, por lo general usaba la cafetera, pero ahora su organismo necesitaba un café bien batido y con mucha espuma.

_Q: ¿Todavia no aprendes? – _Quinn aparecia en el umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar.

_R: Demonios Quinn! – _La morena casi moria de un infarto - _¿Siempre vas a aparecer de esa manera? _

_Q: Buen dia – _Se acercaba y dejaba un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de su compañera - _¿Qué decias? _

_R: Nada… - _Despues de esa actitud no podía agregar nada. – _Aprender que cosa?_

_Q: Despertarme cuando te levantas…_

_R: Hablas como si viviéramos juntas… – _Rachel reia y servia lo que iban a tomar en sus respectivas tazas.

_Q: Lo sé… - _Reia por como había sonado

_R: Si quieres puedes vivir aquí, pero tu se lo explicas a mis padres – _El clima era ameno, lleno de risas bromas.

_Q: O mejor aun, tu se lo explicas a mi madre, que muy bien le caes._

_R: No bromees rubia, que yo si voy a tener que dar explicaciones._

_Q: Ah si? Como cuales? Rachel, creo que le pusiste demasiada azúcar – _La cara de la rubia lo decía todo. Demasiado dulce.

_R: Cuatro…_

_Q: Estas loca! Voy a morir, dos son demasiadas_

_R: Bueno, ya lo aprendí, para la próxima ya lo sé – _Rachel sonreia._  
Q: Entonces enana… ¿Qué explicaciones vas a tener que dar? – _Quinn investigaba levantando una ceja.

_R: Baja eso… - _Rachel obligaba a la rubia a bajar la ceja que muy arriba estaba. – _Te tornas comestible cuando levantas esa ceja…_

_Q: Eres increíble, habla Berry, que vas a explicar? – _Trataba de no parecer tan incomoda.

_R: Porque tengo estas marcas en el cuello. – _Mostraba las pequeñas mordidas.

La rubia reia orgullosa de su trabajo – _Puedes decir que fue Finn… O Marissa…_

_R: Tonta._

_Q: Si claro, no me aclaras nada, soy uno de tus papás, y te pregunto – _Imitaba a la voz de un hombre - _¿Rachel, que son esas demoniacas marcas del pecado en tu cuello? Que me dices enana…_

_R: Enana?_

_Q: Enana encantadora… Claro – _Reia.

_R: Fue una amiga papi, Marissa – _Rachel jugaba.

_Q: Ah si? Y es linda?_

_R: Es perfecta, hermosa…_

_Q: Que bien, no la veas mas, se quien es perfecta para ti… _

_R: Dime papi, ¿Quién es perfecta para mi?_

_Q: Quinn Fabray, talentosa, dulce, señorita, super atenta y además de que es la chica mas linda de la ciudad… - _Esto hacia reir a Rachel. – _Es un nueve._

_R: Debo conocerla, mejor._

_Q: ¿Tu crees? Ahora fuera de todo Rach, ¿Crees que tienes que conocerme mas? – _Volvia a levantar una ceja, pero esta vez insinuandose.

_R: La primera, la segunda y la tercera vez que me levantaste la ceja estabas retándome... En realidad siempre me retas pero bueno…_

_Q: Pues ahora no te estoy retando, te estoy preguntando algo, recuerdo esa segunda vez. Tambien me acuerdo lo que dijiste en el club de celibato. ¿Realmente eres virgen Rach? – _Decia la rubia tranquila mientras untaba mermelada en la perfecta tostada que había preparado su… Su amiga a la que comenzaba a conocer mas a fondo su amiga con la que unian e intercambiaban fluidos, si extraña manera de ser amigas...

_R: Si, soy virgen._

_Q: Nunca tuvieron sexo sexo, pero si algo mas, cuéntame cuéntame pichona… - _Sonreia sincera.

_R: Mas de sexo… Ya sabes, oral… No mas de eso…_

La cara de Quinn se deformaba. ¿Habia tenido de ese sexo con Finn? – _¿Disculpa? – _Tosia tres veces.

_R: Nunca hubo… Penetración… Jamás pasamos de movimientos y todo eso, perdón. Me da vergüenza hablar de esto Quinn. – _Decia Rachel notablemente incomoda.

_Q: Entonces porque me preguntabas como fue mi primera vez? Practicamente tienes una vida sexualmente activa Rachel… - _Quinn estaba ¿Decepcionada? – _No se porque estamos hablando de esto… - _Se levantaba de la mesa, ya era hora de partir.

_R: Hey no, no te vayas, nunca hubo nada mas profundo Quinn… No me sentía segura con el…_

_Q: Pero si estabas segura de que ese mono te haga hacer esas… - _gesticulaba con las manos – _Cosas ext rañas… - _¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Quinn estaba enojada, sabia que Finn no la dejaba ser, ¿Le había entregado ese tesoro tan preciado a ese gigante?

_R: Entonces tu le entregaste eso a Lindsay no? – _Quinn se veía acorralada, las dos juntas subían a la habitación de la morena.

_Q: No estamos hablando de mi Rachel, estamos hablando de ti, dios, no, ¿Sabes que? Mejor hablemos de otra cosa… - _Se sentaba sobre la cama.

_R: Dime, entonces, tu si tuviste sexo con Lindsay… - _Se sentaba sobre el mullido sillón de la computadora enfrente de la rubia.

_Q: Yo ya no tengo arreglo, para ti si tiene que ser especial Rachel, no creo que Finn sea la persona indicada, pero si lo quieres… Es tu cuerpo._

_R: Estas equivocándote Quinn_

_Q: ¿Yo? No, tu eres la que se equivocó. – _Histerica, la rubia comenzaba a levantar la voz

_R: Disculpa porque no consigo entender. ¿Estas peleando conmigo?_

_Q: No, no, perdón – _La rubia trataba de calmarse – _No se porque me pongo de esta manera, lo siento…_

_R: Ya no creo que Finn sea el indicado para dar ese paso. Y no digas que yo solamente importo, tu también importas Quinn…_

_Q: No, no importo, porque nadie estuvo ahí para decirme, no, no lo hagas o simplemente, espera Quinn aun es muy pronto ¿Entiendes? Yo ya lo hice mal, tu tienes la oportunidad de que sea especial y puedes hacerlo bien._

_R: Tu también tienes la oportunidad…_

_Q: Por favor Rachel, ¿Sabes? Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya._

_R: Tienes la oportunidad de que a partir de hoy sea especial… - _Se levantaban las dos juntas.

_Q: Claro…_

_R: Voy a golpearte. Basta de darme la razón asi porque si._

_Q: Dime, ¿Por qué podría seguir siendo especial para mi? Porque seamos realistas Rachel, lo mio no tiene retorno._

_R: Estás intentándolo conmigo, yo voy a hacer que sea especial._

Quinn solo conseguía reir. – _Harías eso? – _La rubia se paraba en seco.

_R: Claro, de verdad quiero algo contigo, y si algún dia me das el honor de tener algo mas especial contigo voy a hacer que sea especial, porque va a ser una primera vez para las dos._

_Q: Yo ya tuve mi primera vez y no termino bien… - _Tomaba las manos de la morena que ahora miraba la unión que se formaba.

_R: Vamos a conseguir que lo sea – _Ahora hacia puntitas de pie y besaba los labios de la rubia mas alta que sonreia enamorada. - _¿Tienes algo que hacer?_

_Q: A las seis, voy con Francis al curso de fotografia – _Esperaba que la morena reaccione bien.

_R: Quienes almorzar conmigo? Digo, si pretendo que caigas a mis pies voy a tener que trabajar – _Empujaba a la rubia hacia la cama – _Y alejar a cualquier sujeto que este cerca de ti._

_Q: Uf… enana – _Juntas caian a la cama – _Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro._

No recibia respuesta del otro lado, Rachel comenzaba a besar el mentón de su compañera que ahora sonreia por la bomba de sensaciones que se posaban sobre su estomago, la rubia entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su compañera y conseguía oler el cabello de la enana que ahora estaba extasiada con el sabor de su cuello.

_R: Quinn… _

_Q: Dios, ¿Qué? – _La manera de pronunciar su nombre y de besarla, la fuente de la locura estaba tocándola.

_R: No te arrepientes no? - _Rachel frenaba cualquier tipo de actividad y levantaba su cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos a la rubia.

_Q: No, no me arrepiento… - _La rubia solo reia dando la señal de que si, podía continuar rozando con sus labios su boca.

_R: ¿Por qué le gustas tanto a Lindsay? – _Esta pregunta hacia que la rubia se separe de Rachel extrañada.

_Q: ¿Qué?_

_R: Lindsay no está dejándome que confie en ti. ¿Porque le gustas tanto? – _Rachel estaba seria.

_Q: No lo sé… Ven – _Trataba de besar a R pero esta corria la cara, el beso terminaba aterrizando en su mejilla. – _Rachel…_

_R: Quinn…_

_Q: En el verano pasado, nos conocimos en un bar y empezamos a charlar, se anotó en el curso de fotografía, pero solo para estar cerca mio unas horas, una idiota, bueno, creo que después se me fue de las manos, y fin, es una enferma y no quiero hablar de ella. – _La sangre de Rachel hervía, hervía y desataba su ira sobre Quinn.

_R: Asi que, claramente sigues gustandole._

_Q: asi parece._

_R: ¿Y tu le vas a dar cabida? ¿O que? Porque no entiendo… - _Volvia a rechazar el beso que venia volando del otro lado. - _¿Y como es que se te vaya de las manos?_

_Q: Que bueno, lo intentamos y no funcionó porque es sofocante. Insoportable controladora._

_R: Interesante… ¿Entonces ustedes tuvieron algo?_

_Q: No quiero hablar de ella…_

_R: Pregunté algo._

_Q: Dios… - _Se estaba cansando.

_R: Estoy preguntándote algo Quinn… -_

_Q: No voy a responderte si vas a hacerme planteos idiotas._

_R: Okey… - _Se levantaba de la cama – _Creo que deberíamos dejar el almuerzo para otro dia. – _Se iba de la habitación y Quinn quedaba sola, queriendo asesinar a la que se había escapado de la situación.

_Q: Dios dios, dame paciencia. – _El celular de Quinn sonaba, Lindsay titilaba en su pantalla - _¿De verdad? – _Parecia hablar con el cielo.

_Q: Hola._

_L: Linda! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Q: ¿Sabes? No estoy muy bien como para hablar, me ves otro dia si?_

_L: Uy, lo siento, te veo otro dia, como digas. – _La pelinegra sonreia del otro lado de la línea, la canción iba como ella quería.

_Q: Okey, adiós._

_L: Adios – _Cortaba la comunicación y la muchacha con aspecto vampiresco texteaba rápido.

**El lunes, voy a ir a tu asqueroso colegio, tengo un plan muy estúpido, tu novia caerá enseguida. –L**

**Sta bien, creo que comiensas a gustarme ¿Cómo ers tan scura? jeje -F**

_Q: Rachel, dejame explicártelo. – _Entraba y se sentaba en el gran sillón con Rachel.

_R: No tienes que explicarme nada._

_Q: Me parece que si, yo voy a hablar, tu escuchame, Lindsay me gustaba, antes, su aspecto de vampiro es super seduc… - _Interrumpian del otro lado.

_R: Con esos detalles estas escribiendo tu tumba, explica lo que sea necesario. _

_Q: ¿Estas peleando conmigo?_

_R: Si, continua._

_Q: Te cuento, con Lindsay pasó algo mas, pero terminamos porque es una loca, loca, está loca, y me alejé pero no se rinde… Nada mas para decir._

_R: Estas dando a entender de que ella fue algo mas… ¿Estabas enamorada de ella?_

_Q: ¿Estas celosa de Lindsay? – _Largaba una gran carcajada, desubicada.

_R: ¿De que te ries, idiota? _

Quinn se echaba para atrás – Q: _No estas logrando nada, es mas, quiero matarte._

_R: Ves? Era eso, solo tenias que decirme que fuiste pareja de Lindsay y listo Quinnie – _Sonreia soberbia con los brazos cruzados.

_Q: Rach… Por favor. – _Se acercaba a abrazar a Rachel, esta vez la otra no se negaba. R no decía nada, solo se aferraba mas fuerte al abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

_Q: No me arrepiento de esto que empieza ¿Sabes? Y si hay que sacrificar a Lindsay para que puedas estar en paz vamos a hacerlo. – _Esto hacia sonreir por primera vez a Rachel.

_R: Tuvimos nuestra primer pelea?_

_Q: Eso creo – _Miraba a los ojos a su compañera y mordía su mejilla – _Deberiamos tener sexo… Digo, todas las peleas según santana terminan en una cama… _

_R: No creo que sea el momento, pero seria divertido… - _Comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia que se retorcía de la risa. – ¿_Es apresurado si te digo que me gustas un montón?_

_Q: No, tu también me gustas un montón, es mas, dos montones para ser mas exactas… - _Sonreia y besaba los labios de la otra fugazmente.

_R: ¿Te quedas a almorzar conmigo?_

_Q: No, creo que es un poco tarde para almorzar, me acordé que el pesado de Francis iba a ir a casa a buscar sus cosas – _Decia la rubia levantándose y yendo a la puerta.

_R: ¿Quieres que te lleve? – _Abria la puerta para que la otra salga a la vereda.

_Q: Me va a hacer bien caminar – _Sonreia – _Eres una muy buena anfitriona, espero volver pronto – _Tomaba la mano de Rachel que se sonrojaba

_R: Eso espero, adiós – _Dejaba un fugaz beso en los labios de la otra

Quinn solo sonreia y se iba, a lo lejos saludaba con la mano.

**¿No soy un desastre no? –Q **La rubia texteaba mientras caminaba a un paso apurado, caminaba y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, alguien tenía que decirle que no era tan mala.

**No lo creo, al contrario eres hermosa :) –R**

_B: San, san, despierta! – _La rubia trataba de despertar a su novia que dormía debajo de ella un dia escolar comenzaba, lunes, el cuerpo pasaba factura sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_S: No, Britt, no vayamos, no puedo moverme… - _La actividad nocturna que había practicado con Brittany la había dejado toda adolorida – _Mis piernas… Ay dios… Me duelen…_

Brittany reia y se ponía a horcajadas sobre su novia que ahora se quejaba – _Santana, tenemos obligaciones, ¿Quieres graduarte y salir de este lugar? Preparé el desayuno, vamos bonita, arriba – _Besaba los hombros de la chica que no reaccionaba.

_S: Si quiero pero no hoy… Dios, mi cuerpo Brittany! – _Se quejaba y se retorcía debajo de la rubia – _Tu bailas todo el tiempo, yo no soy tan flexible B, estas loca… - _Se giraba de nuevo e intentaba zafarse. – _Sueltame, no quiero! – _Esquivaba los besos que recibia en el comienzo de sus pechos – _Mmph… Britt!_

_B: ¿vas a faltar al colegio? Ya vamos tres minutos tarde… Santana! – _Zamarreaba y zamarreaba, pero su novia parecía muerta. – _No mas sexo los domingos, por hoy faltas, pero no mas sexo los domingos – _Tiraba una almohada sobre la cabeza de la latina que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

_S: Te odioooo! – _Susurraba mientras Britt volvia con su mochila al hombro.

_B: Desayuno en la cocina amor, lo siento, dijiste que te gustaba… - _Dejaba caricias en el rostro de la latina casi muerta.

_S: Te amo, te espero si? Necesito dormir por favor, eres una maquina, no eres humana…_

_B: Tambien te amo San, adiós – _Besaba la boca de su novia y se iba rápidamente al colegio, lunes, el dia mas feo de todos, pero no para ella, la rubia tenia un gran alcance físico, podía hacer de todo sin sufrir dolores al otro dia, pero su novia no, inventar cosas extrañas en la noche había sido sensacional para el organismo de Brittany, pero no para Santana, derrocada, quedaba tendida sin poder siquiera moverse, menuda manera de quererse.

Brittany llegaba corriendo a su clase de Algebra, sonriente se sentaba al lado de Quinn que estaba concentrada sacando algunas complicadas cuentas.

_Q: Britt – _Besaba la mejilla de su protegida - _¿Cómo estás?_

_B: Como nueva…_

_Q: Santana? ¿Ya la mataste? – _Reian mientras escribían en sus cuadernos las actividades de la pizarra.

_B: En casa, anoche practicamos – _Se acercaba un poco mas y lo decía en forma de secreto – _Hicimos ese sexo extraño de internet, y no la pude despertar. Despues te doy la pagina para que lo practiques con Rachel… - _Sonreia picara – _A ti se te hará fácil porque fuiste atlética…_

_Q: ¿Fui atlética? Uy, okey… - _Reia

_B: Es increíble, fue lo mas intenso lo mejor de todo fue cuando Santana se pu…_

_Q: No, no. Basta, no quiero detalles – _Frenaba a su amiga porque sabia que le contaria todo con lujo de detalles. Quinn sacaba su móvil y escribia para molestar a su mejor amiga.

**Y flojita? No pudiste con la bestia? ;) –Q**

El celular vibraba sobre la almohada, Santana a duras penas abria los ojos y lo tomaba, apretando todas las teclas.

_S: Que mierda Fabray… - _Susurraba e intentaba presionar la tecla responder.

**Pukjdretjke** **si q pudekj –SD**

**AJAJA eres genial latina, pudiste claro que si, por eso escribes como si te hubiera arroyado un camión –Q**

_S: Hija de p… Britt voy a matarte – _Un poco mas lucida descubria que estaba en un cuarto completamente desordenado, solo las persianas traian a la oscuridad, había una remera en el ventilador, una botella de whisky añejo tirada en el suelo, la cama estaba completamente desarmada y lo mas extraño de todo, las cortinas estaban fuera de lugar. ¿Un huracán habrá pasado por ahí? El closet de Brittany estaba abierto de par en par, con la ropa tirada sobre el suelo.

_S: Dios mio…_

**PERRA, tengo cosas que hacer, no te respondo más –S**

Se giraba, y trataba de conciliar el sueño. Quinn reia del otro lado de la ciudad.

-_Fabray, podría guardar su móvil por favor? _El profesor la veía detrás de sus anteojos.

_Q: Si, lo siento – _Enseguida lo guardaba y el timbre del primer recreo sonaba.

**Buen dia :) –R **

Rachel escribia desde el auditorio.

**Buen dia! ¿Por donde estás? :) -Q**

**En el auditorio, practico para el reclutador de NYADA –R**

**Dale duro! Jajaja no te molesto mas, voy a mi locker a buscar mis libros para biología –Q**

La rubia no recibia respuesta, Rachel caminaba directo a la ubicación de Quinn. Para la sorpresa del mundo, Lindsay estaba en McKinley.

_L: Q… Hola – _Sonreia encantada de poder ver a la rubia.

_Q: Que caraj… - _Quinn se quedaba de piedra.

_L: Hola no? El otro dia llamé y me dijiste que te buscara otro dia, aquí estoy – _La actitud de la pelinegra cambiaba.

_Q: Hola Lindsay… Que…_

_L: Lo sé, ¿Qué hago aquí? Tu que haces aquí, podrías estar en mi colegio, claramente tus padres pueden pagarlo. Yo solo venia a invitarte a una fiesta…_

_Q: Sabes que no p – _Interrumpian.

_L: Lo se, lo se, pero es electrónica, ya sabes, bebidas y gente loca, será divertido – _Sonreia y entregaba una tarjeta.

Para la suerte de nuestra rubia, Rachel ya veía todala situación desde una puerta cercana, Finn aparecia de nuevo.

_F: Te lo dije, nadie va a ser mejor que yo. – _Rachel se giraba confundida.

_R: ¿Disculpa?_

_F: Que haces aquí? – _Juntos veian lo que parecía ser una entretenida charla entre Lindsay y Quinn.

_R: Estaba… Nada que te interese Finn…_

_F: Que felices parecen no? – _Metia mas fuego en el cuerpo de la mas enana – _Digo, Quinn y Lindsay, la forma de mirar de esas muchachas, deberíamos ser asi…_

_R: No… - _Cerraba los puños para pedirle al cielo que la frene, o mataria al gigante y a la vampiro que revoloteaba cerca de su chica, y si, mataria a Quinn también, todo lo que habían hablado el dia anterior se había esfumado – _Tengo que irme. – _Intentaba salirse pero Finn la invitaba a ver mas…

_F: Sshh… vuelve aquí Rach, miralas._

_Q: No creo que sea un buen lugar para que nos veamos – _Quinn sonreia falsamente testeando hacia sus costados para comprobar que Rachel no venia, si la otra veía esto, la rubia era consciente de que estaría en problemas.

_L: Por favor ¿Sigues soltera Quinn? – _Todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion.

_F: Quinn no es tan buena como parece, solo espera a conocerla un poco mas – _Reia detrás de Rachel que atenta, observaba todo. – _Se cree superior, juega con todos, juega con todos Rachel…_

_Q: No creo que tengas que hacer mucho mas aquí Lindsay… - _Cerraba su casillero y esperaba que la otra se vaya. – _Tienes que irte, creo que ya hablamos sobre lo que pienso._

_L: Los Unitards vamos a estar esperando, podríamos exprimir tu voz, tienes luz Quinn, aquí no te dan importancia, tu eres mas. – _Guiñaba el ojo, dejaba un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de la rubia y se acercaba a su oído – _Yo, voy a estar esperando – _Otra vez guiñaba uno de sus ojos y cantando victoria se iba del lugar. Veia a Rachel desde el lugar donde estaban, la enana había sido demasiado obvia al intentar espiar.

_F: Sabe que es hermosa y usa sus encantos con todos, no hace mas que divertirse, piénsalo linda… - _Dejaba un beso sobre los cabellos de Rachel y se iba a la siguiente clase. – _Es superior, ella nunca estará enserio para ti…_

**Hecho, ve por lo tuyo grandulón –L **Escribia desde su auto la "chica vampiro" contenta partia hacia su lado de la ciudad.

**Ers gnial¡ -F**

Quinn entraba llena de cólera, pesadamente se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Britt.

_B: Vino L no?_

_Q: Sshh… que me van a matar! – _señalaba a Rachel que estaba concentradísima pensando, pensando en como decirle a Quinn lo que había visto, pensando en como no enojarse tanto.

_B: Ella ya vio todo, estaba desde un rincón, ponte a trabajar, nos están observando – _Susurraba Britt que contaba lo que había visto con completa liviandad.

_Q: Dios mio… - _Se tapaba la cara con sus manos para tratar de no gritar y comenzaba a estudiar. La clase pasaba sin mucho ruido, los alumnos se concentraban en aprender todo para una de las ultimas evaluaciones. El timbre sonaba, el ultimo recreo venia y el apretado lunes comenzaba a menguar.

Quinn corria hasta el casillero de su compañera, que ahora concentrada revisaba algunos apuntes.

_Q: Rach, hola – _Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de a montones.

La mas bajita cerraba la puerta del casillero y miraba hacia el suelo.

_R: Hola Quinn..._

_Q: Creo que tenemos que hablar._

_R: No, no tenemos que hablar sobre nada. – _Comenzaba a caminar hacia algún lugar que la pueda proteger de Quinn…

_Q: Pero, espera, dejame llevar eso. – _Miraba los libros que llevaba Rachel entre sus brazos.

_R: No. – _La rubia le quitaba los libros de las manos y los ponía dentro de su mochila.

_Q: ¿Estás libre hoy? – _Trataba de remar en el cemento.

_R: No…_

_Q: ¿Vas a responder todo con No? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_R: Tu amiguita sucedió, sucedió que juegas con todos, eso sucedió. – _Se giraba y por primera vez había contacto visual, Rachel estaba enojada y se le notaba en los ojos.

_Q: Lo dices por Lindsay? Vino a charlar. Pero puedo explicarlo…_

_R: No tienes que explicar nada._

_Q: Espera, entra aquí. – _Se frenaba en seco y el semblante de Quinn cambiaba a uno lleno de enojo. – _Rachel… - _Por lo general Quinn hablaba una sola vez, y a la milésima de segundo obtenía los resultados esperados, esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

_R: Donde – _Tarde, ya estaban dentro del depósito que las había salvado de ser descubiertas por la policía aquella noche.

_Q: ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – _Empujaba Quinn a Rachel dentro del pequeño lugar.

_R: Necesitas calmarte._

_Q: No me calmo nada ¿Qué carajos? – _Quinn lo susurraba, porque del otro lado de la puerta, un flujo de alumnos corria por el pasillo.

_R: Tu no me dejas confiar, estas todo el tiempo coqueteando con todos… - _Rachel apuntaba con el dedo índice y Quinn acortaba aun mas la distancia – _Antes de que comiences a hablar, no somos nada, no tienes que dar explicaciones._

Quinn golpeaba la pared y pegaba la espalda de Rachel contra la pared. – _Demonios, somos algo, por eso hago esto, mira. – _Tomaba el mentón de la otra y la besaba lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo que los suspiros de Rachel comenzaran a escapar. – _Bonita, diciendo que coqueteo con todos, me estas diciendo fácil, hola._

_R: Basta… - _Se zafaba. - _¿Qué hacia esa loca aquí? No creo que seas fácil Quinn, no lo creo._

_Q: Vino a invitarme a una fiesta._

_R: ¿Seguro irás no? – _Empujaba por los hombros a la rubia que desde que habían entrado, estaba sobre su boca.

_Q: Claro que no… - _Sacaba un mechon de pelo del rostro de la otra – _por favor, ¿Tan difícil es Rach? – _Besaba la nariz de la mas enana y esta sonreia, no podía mantener una posición fija ante la cambiante rubia.

_R: Tu haces que sea difícil – _Acariciaba el hombro de la otra bajando levemente el bretel del vestido que esta llevaba...

_Q: Estaba pensando en que seria bueno ir… - _De verdad pensaba que seria bueno ¿Esta chica piensa?

_R: ¿¡Pero me estás cargando? – _Empujaba esta vez demasiado fuerte a la muchacha que comenzaba a besar sus orejas - _¿Estas jodiendome? – _La miraba sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

_Q: Yo…Era una broma! – _Se acomodaba del susto que se había llevado.

_R: Que mierda hago en este sucucho? – _Miraba a su alrededor e intentaba salir pero Quinn la detenia. – _Sueltame.- _Se zafaba de los besos que Quinn intentaba dejar en sus mejillas.

_Q: No quiero. – _Intentaba abrazarla fuerte.

_R: Quinn… - _Al escuchar esta ultima suplica la rubia la dejaba en paz.

_Q: Rachel… - _Sonreia pero del otro lado no sucedia lo mismo. – _No sé – _Gesticulaba con las manos.

_R: Adios, diviértete con Lindsay._

_Q: Hasta luego – _Saludaba con la mano y sola se quedaba en la oscuridad, había pensado en tomar lavandina o limpiador de inodoros y morir ahí, esa muchacha era difícil, pero no se rendiría, ella se sentía mas a gusto con la noche, asi que esperaría, y en la madrugada, atacaría como la leona alfa que era.

**Tengo tus libros, esperame en tu casa –Q**

**No voy a estar - R**

**Voy a entrar a robar entonces –Q**

**Ha Ha –R**

Toda la gente ya se iba del establecimiento, el dia había terminado y si, había sido demasiado largo.

_B: Vamos? Te llevo hasta tu casa Q…_

_Q: Vamos – _Quinn se veía desganada, pesadamente subia al auto de la otra rubia.

_B: ¿Es Rachel no? – _el auto comenzaba a andar a una velocidad rápida por la ciudad.

_Q: Aham – _Jugaba con su vestido – _Es como un laberinto…_

_B: ¿Es como Santana no?_

_Q: Tres veces peor, no sabes…_

_B: Debes poner las líneas, si es que tu llevas el ritmo de la relación, tienes que dejarle bien claro lo que quieres, aquí estamos – _Sonreia.

_Q: Muchas gracias – _se bajaba del auto y veía a Britt.

_B: A veces no hace falta hablar! No uses palabras Quinn! – _Rapido se iba por la gran avenida.

Quinn entraba a su casa y se tiraba en el sillón y dormitaba unas horas, subia a su recamara y necesitaba a alguien experta en relaciones, rápido, marcaba el numero de Nina.

_Rubiaaaaa – _Gritaban del otro lado de la línea.

_Q: Nina!_

_N: Bonita! Te extraño, ¿Cómo va todo? – _Quinn amaba la flexibilidad y simpatía de la otra.

_Q: Necesito concejos… Estoy remando en cemento N…_

_N: Es la morocha esa no? _

_Q: Quien mas… Necesito un concejo, o la mato o empezamos a hacer las cosas bien… - _Bajaba corriendo y de la heladera sacaba pizza de la noche anterior, sola se sentaba en la isla ubicada en el medio de la cocina.

_N: Matala. Eres mia._

_Q: Idiota, ayudame…De verdad._

_N: Esto es asi, conozco mejor que tu a Rachel._

_Q: Haha, claro que si…_

_N: No estoy allí pero te explico como es, si lo hago bien me prometes que tu, san y Britt vendrán a visitarme…_

_Q: Escucho…_

_N: Esa chica se cree tan inferior que cree que solo la vas a usar, no cree estar a tu altura, la estúpida de Lindsay está queriendo algo mas contigo, Francis no colabora una mierda en nada, San y B son un mundo aparte, tu que no crees ser lo suficientemente buena para el mundo, y nada, eso, yo aquí en NY perdiéndome todo ese espectaculo…_

_Q: Me parece que voy a estar ahí muy pronto…_

_N: Woha! Tienes que venir, hay una nueva galería en el museo y hay muchas cosas para hacer mi cielo! ¿Qué sientes? – _El clima de la conversación cambiaba.

_Q: Es irresistible, pero es demasiado posesiva… - _Se lamentaba la rubia que caminaba por toda la casa viendo y buscando los errores a los retratos que ella misma había fotografiado.

_N: Estan enojadas?_

_Q: Ella, conmigo…_

_N: ¿Y que harás? Deja bien parada a nuestra camada hey!_

_Q: Pienso ir hoy a la noche y hacerle entender que yo soy la indicada, somos leonas alfa, hay que hacerlo._

_N: Esa actitud! Me encanta! -  
Q: ¿Pero voy y que hago?_

_N: Procura no hacer ruido, que sus padres no se enteren de esta manera, no hables, si es necesario hagan el amor y…_

_Q: Claro que no…_

_N: ¿Por qué no? Una de las razones por las cuales Matt y yo lo hicimos fue por eso, por mis celos… _

_Q: No, es virgen… Como, no…_

_N: ¿Cómo que?_

_Q: Como se hace… – _La cara de espanto de la rubia era epica. – _No… Mala idea…_

_N: Te explico bobita, le tocas los pechos, los masajeas y le dices: Humm… No hay signos de cáncer, muy bien, pones su boca en su… Bueno, y lames como si fuera un helado!_

_Q: Lo estúpida que eres me asombra ¿Signos de cáncer? Estas jodida… ¿Y como es que sabes todo eso? Oh, your gay is showing._

_N: Sabes que nunca lo hice con una chica, pero si Santana fuera soltera…_

_Q: ¿Qué le ven a esa latina?_

_N: Lo latino, sus… Bueno, tengo un novio al que amo, por favor no nos desviemos – _Reian juntas – _Lo que tienes que hacer es ir y aclarar todo, quizá esté esperando algo mas serio de tu parte._

_Q: Esta bien, voy a tratar…_

_N: No, tienes que hacerlo, o te tiro de las orejas mocosa!_

_Q: Jajaja te amo amiga, gracias por atenderme…_

_N: Estoy en el museo y acaba de llegar un cliente, hablamos si? Tambien te amo Quinnie, besotes! - _Cortaba la comunicación y Quinn hacia las tareas que aun no conseguía comprender del todo, era genial en matematicas, pero este tema le costaba.

Rachel había pasado la tarde cantando y practicando para el reclutador que en algunas muchas o pocas semanas vendría por ella, Blaine había venido con ella a merendar y a cantar. Luego de acompañar al atractivo muchacho a la puerta, sola y algo cansada, ingresaba a la ducha que caliente la esperaba para relajarla. Despues de un largo suspiro se dejo caer en la bañera llena de agua y espuma, el jabón viajaba por todo su cuerpo tocándola sin ni un poco de pudor y no sabia porque, pero su piel estaba demasiado sensible al tacto, cerraba los ojos e intentaba focalizarse en otra cosa que no sea la rubia, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus manos o cualquier estúpida cosa relacionada con la estúpida de Quinn que había estado en su estúpida mente todo el estúpido dia.

Ya completamente relajada, sus manos involuntariamente viajaban a su sexo, hace mucho no se tocaba, había aprendido sola, no era de piedra y Finn atendía a las necesidades de su cuerpo pero jamás la había hecho llegar al extasis de la forma en que ella misma llegaba. Rachel y sus manos mas su imaginación, hacían maravillas. Ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sabiendo que no había nadie en el lugar, sus manos comenzaban a jugar con su cuerpo, agiles se movían debajo del agua, Rachel sonreia despacio y comenzaba a dar suaves caricias a su centro, que juraría que aumentaba la temperatura del agua de lo caliente que estaba. Su mano izquierda tocaba uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra hábil compañera intentaba entrar con dos dedos dentro de su ser para recibir las caricias apretadas de su interior, sonriendo y no sabiendo porque, Rachel comenzaba a llegar a un gran orgasmo, sus caderas se movían erráticamente buscando mayor velocidad, placer y profundidad, ella sola se entendía, por ende, ella sola se divertía. El calor se apoderaba de su columna y ya no distinguía absolutamente nada, su boca se abria de par en par y acababa, sus dedos aun seguían siendo apretados reiteradas veces por su interior que les brindaba un calor y unas caricias de otro mundo, su mente estaba en blanco, pero a la vez no, había sido muy consciente de en quien había pensado, era consciente y eso la hacia sonreir como loca.

Completamente relajada, Rachel se quedaba dormida en la bañera.

_Q: ¿Por qué demonios está tan alto? – _Quinn estaba en el patio de los Berry analizando como subir hasta aquella lejana ventana. No golpearía, sabia que Rachel no abria la puerta de noche, tampoco llamaría porque no la atendería, decidida en vestido y con el instinto felino a flor de piel, comenzaba a escalar por las canaletas y las enredaderas de la casa. – _Voy a matarte Rachel…_

Rachel despertaba de la relajada siesta que había tenido, sus manos arrugadas daban la señal de que había pasado un tiempo mas o menos largo. Pesadamente tomaba una toalla y se envolvía en ella, para salir completamente mojada del baño. Antes de tomar el picaporte, escuchaba como su ventana se abria y se cerraba con un fuerte golpe.

_Q: Mierda! Mis dedos! – _Los dedos de Quinn habían sufrido un leve apretón, producto de la velocidad con la que había entrado. – _Rach? – _Preguntaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, caminando despacio llegaba hasta un velador, comprobando de que en ese lugar, no había nadie.

_R: ¿Qué demonios? – _Salia completamente cabreada del baño.

_Q: Yo… No estoy viéndote – _Se giraba para no verla en esa diminuta toalla, tenia que taparse o destrozaría al pequeño toallon que ninguna culpa tenia.

_R: ¿Cómo subiste? Estas loca! –_

_Q: Tienes que ponerte ropa, después te explico… - _Seguia de espaldas a la ahora sonriente Rachel. A los minutos, salía con un diminuto culotte de colores y con una remera tres talles mas grande. – _Ropa Rachel…_

_R: Que…Que haces aquí? – _Se peinaba frente a la rubia que estatica se había quedado al ver las trabajadas piernas de Rachel "_Oh, hola lindas piernas! Hace tanto no las veía, ¿Puedo tocarlas_?" – _Quinn…_

_Q: Si yo, subí… Trepando… - _Agitaba la cabeza tratando de eliminar todo oscuro pensamiento que cruzara por allí. – _Trepando…_

_R: Como demonios hiciste eso! _

_Q: Fui Cheerio, soy flexible… - _Se sentaba en la cama y observaba a Rachel peinarse.

_R: Dime, que necesitas… - _Se sentaba al lado de la rubia, no daría el brazo a torcer.

_Q: Tu dime que necesitas, yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero. _

_R: Necesito que todo el mundo desaparezca porque si no voy a matarte… _

_Q: ¿Estamos intentándolo no? Eres malísima…_

_R: ¿Perdon?_

_Q: Claro – _Se acercaba aun mas, sus brazos rozaban, pero no había intensiones de mas – _En vez de quererme, protegerme y darme lo que quiero, me golpeas…_

_R: Yo no te golpeo._

_Q: Claro que si mira. RuPaul…_

_R: Estupida – _Efectivamente la golpeaba en un hombro y reian.

_Q: ¿Lo ves?_

_R: Es increíble como cambias al mundo para tu propio bien…_

_Q: ¿Si? ¿Quieres que sea todo como antes?_

_R: Si. – _Eso lastimaba a la rubia que tragaba con dificultad al escuchar ese simple monosílabo.

Quinn no respondia, solo suspiraba y se acomodaba el cabello, quedando ahí, un poco golpeada.

_R: No quiero que sea todo como antes, pero hay algo que no me deja…_

_Q: ¿Finn? Brittany vio todo Rachel… Estabas con el mientras yo hablaba con Lindsay…_

_R: Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

_Q: No, yo no te voy a reprochar nada, pero te voy a decir algo ¿Sabes porque no podemos hacer mas? Porque el idiota ese te condicionó todo el tiempo, entonces ahora… Asi estamos. _

_R: No lo sé._

_Q: Si que lo sabes, eres una miedosa. – _No peleaban, estaban pegadas Quinn golpeaba esperando respuestas del otro lado pero no las había, la Rachel que siempre retrucaba estaba tranquila y sin intenciones de levantar la voz, Rachel estaba demasiado relajada por lo que había sucedido en el baño.

_R: Soy una miedosa, lo sé, pero aquí estamos, soy una miedosa pero no te alejas, es mas, mira, estas acariciándome el brazo... _

_Q: ¿Estas bromeando? – _La rubia se alejaba.

_R: No, somos malísimas intentando que esto vaya bien…_

_Q: Hablas demasiado…_

_R: Actúas poco…_

_Q: Por favor…_

_R: Instinto felino… claro que si…_

_Q: Idiota…_

_R: Actúas poco._

_Q: ¿Por qué no te callas? – _Daba un débil codazo a Rachel que se quejaba por lo bajo.

_R: Sigues actuando poco, me congelo._

_Q: Yo soy la que me congelo, tu estas demasiado relajadita…_

_R: Actuas poco leoncita…_

_Q: Callate, me voy._

_R: Adios, leoncita! – _Reia y se tiraba sobre su cama suspirando y cerrando los ojos, necesitaba que en ese segundo, Quinn se abalanzara sobre ella, necesitaba que la rubia actue.

_Q: Te voy a matar… - _caminaba por toda la habitación bajo la mirada de Rach que estaba tendida sobre la cama. Se frenaba en seco y si, debía comenzar a actuar. Rapido caminaba a apagar el velador que las iluminaba.

_R: Estas loca… - _La luz del alumbrado publico, hacia brillar las pupilas de las dos.

_Q: Hola… - _Quinn se acostaba con Rachel, dispuesta a aclarar cualquier duda que la otra pudiera tener.

_R: Ho, Hola… - _Tragaba pesadamente, la mirada que recibía la intimidaba sumada a la voz completamente seductora de Quinn.

_Q: ¿Me das un beso? – _Abrazaba por la cintur la atraia hacia ella, no había respuesta, ambas cerraban sus ojos y saboreaban los labios de la otra con completa entrega.

_R: Me encantas… - _Susurraba mientras se ponía a horcajadas de Quinn que sonreia.

_Q: Tambien me gustas… - _Tomaba del cuello a su compañera y mordía su boca con total lascivia.

_R: Necesito verte, espera. – _Rachel se movia para prender el velador que ansioso esperaba poder observar toda esa escena. – _Ahora si, hola Quinnie… - _Decia sonriendo y enredaba sus dedos en los cortos cabellos, volvian a unir sus bocas, sus lenguas jugaban juntas y hacían a sus cuerpos bailar, las caderas de Rachel se movían de a ratos sobre Quinn buscando un mayor numero de sensaciones, esto volvia completamente demente a Q que gritaba por dentro y empujaba para que la friccion sea mayor. Las manos de la rubia pedían permiso para poder entrar a tocar la espalda de la otra debajo de la ropa. Despacio, Rachel tomaba la mano de Quinn y la llevaba hasta su estomago, encantada la rubia comenzaba a acariciar el plano abdomen de su compañera con la punta de sus dedos, Rachel hechaba su cabeza hacia atrás completamente cegada de deseo dejando el paso libre para los labios hirviendo de Quinn que trabajaba lamiendo y mordiendo su clavicula y hombros, las piernas desnudas de Rachel recibían las caricias de la mano libre de la otra, rasguñaba y tocaba los muslos de R como si quisiera dejar marcas. Con toda su concentración sobre la espalda de Rachel que seguía a horcajadas sobre ella, sus lenguas peleaban humedas y sedientas de la otra, las manos de Quinn hacían círculos, triangulos, cuadrados y cualquier cosa sobre la suave y ahora quemante piel de la otra, los suspiros se escuchaban dentro de todo el lugar, la gravedad se había ido, y el infierno mismo estaba en sus cuerpos.

_R: Quinn… Ah… Ahí… - _Indicaba el lugar donde Quinn debía acariciar, esto también hacia que suspirara al escuchar esas suplicantes palabras._  
Q: Rachel – _Decia dolorosamente frenando con todo y tomando su mentón - _¿Qué haces?_

_R: Lo intento – _Besaba el rostro de la rubia, su boca comenzaba a hincharse por la fuerza con que había sido acariciada. Rachel se quitaba la remera frente a los ojos de Quinn, frente a su rostro. No pensaba moverse de encima de la rubia, no podría, las manos de Quinn estaban desde hace mucho sobre su trasero. – _No estamos en iguales condiciones – _Veia como la rubia aun tenia el vestido puesto y ella ya estaba en ropa interior, diciendo eso se echaba para atrás escapando de los labios que intentaban llegar a su clavícula.

_Q: Hay un cierre… - _Sin esperar mas, Rachel se tiraba para adelante dejando todo su haciendo presión sobre el rostro de la rubia que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y la abrazaba desde la cintura para no tirar una mordida que podría arruinarlo todo, despacio, su… Amiga, comenzaba a bajar el cierre del caro vestido de estampados.

_R: Dios… - _Era lo único que se escuchó en el lugar, Rachel se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchon y comenzaba a tirar del vestido, dejando asi en iguales condiciones a Quinn. – _Eres hermosa. – _Testeaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia, que estaba acostada sin saber como reaccionar.

_Q: No… No sé… - _Se apoyaba sobre sus codos viendo como Rachel se acercaba a su abdomen apoyando despacio sus labios sobre el. – _Que, que haces – _Su espalda se arqueaba sola.

_R: Te doy un poquito de lo que siento yo… - _Besaba con completa adoracion los a penas marcados abdominales de la rubia. Una mano la tomaba y la hacia subir de inmediato a los labios que con urgencia, necesitaban estar adentro de otros.

_Q: No, no podemos…_

_R: Quien dijo que íbamos Quinnie… - _Sonreia y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la otra, una vez mas, se subia sobre las piernas de Quinn, esta literalmente moria al sentir la humedad del centro de Rachel moviéndose eroticamente encima de ella inconscientemente._  
Basta, no aguanto, Rach – _Era tanto el calor, que acabaría sin ningún tipo de tacto sobre su sexo. – _Dios! – _Su cabeza se hacia para atrás y recibia las mordidas mas dulces del mundo en la clavicula bien marcada, mientras las manos de Rachel tímidamente tocaban los pechos de Quinn como pidiendo permiso, tocaban y masajeaban despacio tratando de grabar para siempre esa sensacion, un poco mas de eso y la energía que Rachel traia iba menguando, los besos ahora estaban en su mentón, tranquilos y sin buscar jueguitos del otro lado.

Sus dedos seguían entrelazados y habían pasado mas de dos horas jugando a quizá conocerse un poquito mas, una tendida al lado de la otra, dormían con una respiración completamente relajada y tranquila.

_Q: Rach, mi brazo… - _Mordia el hombro de la morocha para tener su atención.

_R: ¿Estas bien? _

_Q: Creo que mi brazo murió… - _Decia con una voz completamente encantadora, el peso de Rachel sobre el, había hecho que este se durmiera por la falta de sangre.

_R: ¿Te das cuenta de que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo?_

_Q: ¿Sexo? _

_R: Si…_

_Q: Esta bien, entonces – _Miraba a rachel que estaba siendo abrigada por una frasada -_ ¿Crees que solo puedo darte sexo? ¿Amor no?_

_R: Lo siento… Va de nuevo si? No fue queriendo, no peleemos… - _Rogaba.

_Q: Comienza…_

_R: ¿Te das cuenta de que casi haces que te haga el amor? – _Sonreia encantada por el brillo de los ojos de Quinn.

_Q: ¿Me haces? ¿A Quinn Fabray?_

_R: A Quinn Fabray… Tu no debes ser de este planeta – _Acariciaba el abdomen de esta haciendo graciosas formitas, como corazones o caritas. - _¿Por qué en vez de buscarme para pelear no me buscabas para esto? Eres increíble, tienes una chispa… _

_Q: Porque si no te buscaba para pelearte nunca iba a tener tu atención, por ende, nunca íbamos a poder hacer esto._

Juntas quedaban inconscientes de la hora asi, tendidas y susurrando sin voz, toda la comunicación pasaba por sus ojos, el sol salía para ellas y nada podía traspasar esa gruesa capsula que las cubria. Para ese momento, no había canción que describiera todo lo que pasaba por aquellas cabezas.

_Q: Me haces bien Rachel… - _Sonreia a la mas pequeña – _Me parece que me vas a salvar de todo…_

_R: Te equivocas, siempre la que me salva eres tu, voy a tener que llevarte a donde vaya – _Besaba una mejilla de la otra y sonreían juntas. La rubia brazaba a la mas pequeña y asi, una nueva melodía, una nueva canción y una nueva historia comenzaban a escribirse para ellas.

* * *

**Estamos en algo así como una comunidad de fics, alguien nos puso chicas! ¿Es esto posible? Estando a Salvo y Ustedes!**

**¿Alguien puede creer que me quedé sin internet cuando lo estaba por subir en tiempo y forma? Enjoy, opiniones, preguntas y abrazos, en forma de ****reviews**** se lo subrayo vieron, por si no lo leen, DIGO (Es broma, es broma, no se aloquen) **

**Vamos ayúdenme que hasta el lemmon no paramos! Jajaja!**


	19. Su chica

_The way she moves, the way she walks, i touch myself can't get enough, and in the silence of the night and all the lies and all the lies, i touch myself and its alright(...)_

* * *

Miercoles, mitad de semana, la mitad del camino. Cada vez mas cerca de creer morir de amor o de alguna extraña enfermedad generada por el simple roce de sus piernas con sus manos...

**Como está mi chica? –R**

**¿Disculpa? Soy Quinn… -Q **– Sonreia mientras se perdia en la multitud que visitaba un museo de arte bastante conocido que pasaba unos días por la ciudad. Boba, Quinn fotografiaba todo lo que le parecía mas que una obra de arte carísima, Francis al igual que ella, se perdia en cada imagen capturada.

**Oh, lo siento, creí que eras otra persona! –R – **Sonreia mientras escribia algunas frases que caian por su mente, frases que algún dia usaría para escribir la canción mas taquillera de la década.

**Mejor no pregunto que otra persona. R+Q+Cine, cine independiente esta noche, que dices Chica? ;) –Q**

**¿Soy tu chica? – R **Reia, las frases salian de su mente y se trasladaban al papel perfumado. Practicamente escribia fluidamente una canción.

**Jajaj lo siento, dije chica, no MI CHICA… -Q**

**¿Quieres ser mi chica? :) – R – **Corria a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, ansiosa, esperaba la respuesta sobre el sillón, no lo había dicho enserio, la música que salía de su Iphone la hacia viajar, viajar a dos brillantes estrellas verdes que cada vez la hacían sentir un poquito mas cerca de la tierra firme.

**Vas mal… ¿Por mensajes de texto? Que decepcion! :( -Q**

**Jajaja que más quieres… ¿Quieres? –R**

**¿Transpiras Broadway y propones algo asi por sms? Flojitaaa –Q**

**Yo por sms, tu quizá por telégrafo… Digo, ese celular arcaico ;) –R**

**Este celular arcaico se va a apagar y vas a quedar hablando solita… Salgo de aquí y voy por ti, tengo algo que mostrarte ;)-Q**

**Esa carita ;) es muy muy sugerente Fabray, usted no es una muy buena influencia, muéstreme todo Fabray ;) –R**

**Usted no hace nada al respecto ;) –Q**

**Voy a estar aquí, tu vienes, yo hago algo al respecto ;) –R**

La cara de Quinn reflejaba sorpresa, quería que ese pequeño tour termine, para poder ir a lo de los Fabray, no tenia nada que mostrar, iria a ver que hacia su chica, su futura chica.

**Adios, adiós… -Q**

**Tonta, te espero! :* -R**

Despues de una hora y media mas de arte y charlas banales con sus compañeros de fotografía, Quinn manejaba hasta la casa de Rachel.

_R: Hey – _Sonreia al ver a la rubia, sin pensarlo, daba la señal para dejarla pasar, la rubia se movia rápido al sillón – _Ese es mi lugar!_

_Q: Tarde, había olvidado lo comodo que es este sillón… - _Rachel vestia algo parecido a unos pijamas, sorprendiendo a la otra parte, dejaba una dolorosa mordida en los labios de Quinn – _Ay! – _Se quejaba y sonreia – _Si siempre vas a ser asi de expresiva me voy…_

_R: No, es cariño ¿No es dulce? – _Se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hacer zapping – _Se te ocurre algo para ver Quinnie? – _Leia la programación que aparecia en la limpia pantalla de aquel LCD.

_Q: No lo se… - _Miraba el rostro de Rachel y trataba de desviar su mirada hacia el televisor. – _Que demonios ¿Hacemos una porno? – _Reia Quinn

Rachel se giraba a verla, no había entendido - _¿Disculpa? – _Miraba incrédula.

_Q: Boba, la película…_

_R: Cual, que… - _Fruncia el seño.

_Q: Rachel! Ahí está en amarillo… - _Quitaba el control de las manos de la otra y la seleccionaba. La película ya estaba por la mitad.

_R: Ah, sisi… Make a porn… - _Entrecerraba los ojos extrañada.

_Q: ¿Tabú?_

_R: Recuerdas que tengo padres homosexuales? – _Volvia a quitar el control de las manos de la rubia – _Bonito color de uñas Fabray…_

_Q: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? _

_R: No tengo tabues…_

_Q: Eso crees, si que los tienes – _Se acomodaba en el sillón, primera fila para ver, lo que seria una larga charla.

_R: Bueno si, yo que se… - _En la televisión, aun seguía corriendo la polémica película que sorprendia a Rachel - _¿Viste esto? No, no tengo tabues – _Era tajante.

_Q: Francis, si, fue un sábado a la noche, donde no hay nada para ver y bueno… - _Se lamentaba – _No es buena…_

_R: ¿De que trata?_

_Q: Están quebrados y deciden hacer cine pornográfico para pagar sus deudas, terminan enamorados – _Reia.

_R: Que locura… - _El sexo explicito y salvaje entraba por los ojos de Rachel, que rápidamente, cambiaba de canal.

_Q: Asi que Rachel Berry no tiene tabues… - _Reia mientras Rachel se tragaba sus propias palabras.

Rachel no respondia, solo miraba a Quinn con una sonrisa.

_R: ¿Es necesario? Ganaste Fabray… Ganaste…_

_Q: Me encanta cuendo me das la razón. Entonces, conociéndote un poco, lo sucio es un completo tabú para Rachel?_

_R: Se me van todas las energías disponibles…_

_Q: Sin metáforas…_

_R: La pornografía me… No me gusta._

_Q: ¿Por qué? – _Quinn miraba atenta el rostro de la otra, la lucha entre sus ojos, el escote y su carnosa boca se disputaba. Los ojos de Quinn oscilaban entre esas dos zonas.

_R: Ya sabes, eso es algo agresivo, la manera de… Tu sabes… Se me van las ganas de tener relaciones… - _Gesticulaba con las manos.

_Q: ¿Disculpa? ¿Ganas de que? Por lo que tengo entendido eres pura – _Jugaba y se reia de Rachel.

_R: Vamos Quinn, que sea virgen no quiere decir que no tenga ganas._

_Q: Tienes ganas de tener sexo._

_R: No… Yo… - _La enana se enredaba con sus propias palabras. – _Ah vamos Fabray, seguro… Somos humanos… Instintos básicos… No… Tu…_

_Q: Eres linda cuando titubeas, pero continua – _Sonreia y la voluntad de Rachel se levantaba para tratar de batallar.

_R: Entonces, Quinn Fria Fabray, ¿Tu nunca tuviste ganas de tener sexo?_

_Q: ¿Qué? No no, estamos hablando de ti. Rach. Somos humanos y es comprensible que…_

_R: Gracias por responder a mi pregunta. – _Ahora era Rachel la que acorralaba a Quinn.

_Q: Lo que sea. Repasemos, la pornografía no te pone… Veamos…- _Buscaba la palabra correcta – _No te enciende. Nota mental: No usar porno con Rachel – _reia y recibia un doloroso golpe en la cabeza. – _Auch, vas a lastimarme, algún dia vas a lastimarme! – _Se corria pero recibia un abrazo, Rachel despacio se recostaba en las piernas de Quinn. Un conocido show comenzaba.

_Q: No… - _Se quejaba e intentaba robar el control remoto – _Eso te lavará la cabeza… Aun mas!_

_R: Shh… - _Entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Quinn – _Se ven lindos unidos…_

_Q: Aham… - _Veia la unión de los dedos. Mentalmente, Quinn creía que sus piernas, se verían aun mejor entrelazadas. – _Son bonitos. Rach ¿Qué fueron esos mensajes de hoy?_

_R: No lo sé, estaba contenta – _Se acomodaba quedando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn, la televisión estaba encendida, pero nadie la veía. Celosa miraba toda la situación.

_Q: ¿Quieres ir al cine? _

_R: ¿Estas insinuándote?_

_Q: No._

_R: Si quiero ir al cine contigo…_

_Q: No, vas a ir con mi alter ego buena onda, la otra Quinn que vive en un país del tercer mundo…_

_R: Estupida._

_Q: idiota._

_R: Fea._

_Q: Deja de decir mentiras, que te mueres por mi… _

_R: Deberia echarte de mi casa ¿Sabes? Lo arrogante que eres, te golpearía._

_Q: No te animas._

_R: ¿Estas midiéndome?_

Quinn reia a carcajadas, estaban peleando, pero no se habían movido de sus lugares, Rachel con la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Quinn y esta haciendo círculos con su mano izquierda en la falda de Rachel, misteriosamente, los círculos agiles cada ves se dirigían mas al norte.

_Q: ¿Medirte? No, eres tan enana que todavía no descubren exactamente cuanto mides… - _Rachel reia contenta de tener a la bromista rubia a su lado.

_R: Siento que mi pierna va a salirse… - _Miraba embobada y dolorosamente las formas que la mano de Quinn hacia.

_Q: ¿Por qué?_

_R: No lo sé, efecto Fabray lo llaman…_

_Q: ¿Podriamos ir un paso mas adelante? - _Quinn trataba de llegar a los ojos de Rachel.

_R: Seria muy feliz – _Sonreia devolviendo la mirada pero no por mucho tiempo, los ojos de Quinn quemaban por allí adentro - _¿Hablas de ser tu chica?_

_Q: Hablo de ser tu chica, exacto._

_R: Cada vez que terminas de decirme algo sonries, extraño comportamiento que hasta hace muy poco no tenias._ – Se separaba de Quinn y buscaba un abrigo.

_Q: Sabes Rach – _Observaba como la morocha buscaba su bolso y se preparaba para salir – _No, no me gustan mucho los nombres, pero – _Se levantaba – _Ultimamente estas siendo la excepción a todo, mis argumentos son completamente invalidos todo el tiempo. – _El clic se hacia en el interior de Rachel, el instinto animal se apoderaba de su ser no permitiéndole ser racional, inmediatamente pegaba violentamente sus labios a los de la rubia y seguidamente la empujaba hasta la pared mas próxima, el quejido de dolor salía de la boca de Quinn para desembocar en la de Rachel.

_R: Me encantas… Por favor! – _Besaba con urgencia los labios de su compañera y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de esta. – _Perfecta, jodidamente perfecta!_

_Q: Mmmh Rach – _Atrapada entre la fría pared y el cálido calor de Rachel, Quinn seguía sin poner frenos al beso que mas allá de mostrar afecto, demostraba lujuria.

_Q: Li… Listo… Aggh Rachel – _Su cabeza se iba hacia atrás, sus manos se pegaban a el concreto buscando apoyo, los besos en el cuello la enloquecían. – _Dios! – _Intentaba zafarse y miraba a Rachel pidiendo un break. Esta suspiraba pesadamente y acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn que aun no podía articular palabra.

Rachel no respondia, solo regalaba una sonrisa.

_Q: Tienes que tranquilizarte, hay que ir despacio._

Juntas, partian en el auto de Berry hacia el cine, el termómetro de Quinn había ido de 28, a 402 en dos segundos. El organismo descompuesto de Quinn no le permitia respirar correctamente, parecía ahogarse, la manera de estimular de Rachel algún dia la mataría, quería gritar, llorar, reir y golpear las cosas, saldría de sus casillas y provocaría desastres.

_R: Quinn… Quinn llegamos – _Ya estaban dentro del estacionamiento subterráneo de el famoso y concurrido cine. – _Quinn…_

_Q: Ah si si, ¿Qué?_

_R: Baja de esa nube Fabray, vamos, nuestra segunda cita…_

_Q: ¿Segunda? – _Caminaban hacia el ascensor.

_R: La primera la tuvimos… Si piensas un poco quizá…_

_Q: Ah si, la otra noche, linda manera de hacer citas…_

_R: ¿Entonces porque no armas una tú? Amo tu saco – _La miraba de arriba abajo sin pudor. La puerta de metal se abria para dar lugar a un gran patio, algo parecido a un shopping, pero que la gente y la atención se centraban en el cine.

_Q: Pff… Cuando salgamos de aquí vas a tener una verdadera cita – _Sonreia y era interrumpida.

_R: Voy al baño, tu elije lo que quieras ver, toma mi billetera, yo invito – _Sonreia, iba al tocador y a los minutos volvia. Quinn esperaba sentada chequeando su celular.

_Q: Vamos? Ya están entrando… - _Sonreia y juntas comenzaban a caminar hacia la sala 2 – _Si Santana me viera… - _Se lamentaba.

_R: ¿Qué veremos? _

_Q: Esa… - _Señalaba el cartel.

_R: Terror? Oh, original…_

_Q: Hubieras preferido un músical? Comedia romantica? Eso nunca Berry… - _Juntas se acomodaban en la ante penúltima fila, la sala estaba casi vacia, y las luces se apagaban para dar comienzo a la función. – _Según tengo entendido le temes a la oscuridad. – _La miraba perdiéndose en sus ojos – _Maricotas… - _Besaba la mejilla comportándose como una amiga, a Quinn no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto subidas de tono en lugares públicos.

_R: Eres de lo peor, si le temo a la oscuridad, protegeme…_

_Q: Claro que no, una vez te saqué de un gran aprieto. – _La película comenzaba y los Sshhs se escuchaban por toda la sala.

_R: Callate. – _Se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la aburrida película que Quinn comenzaba a amar. Pasaban los minutos y Rachel comia palomitas de maíz y pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en la película de terror, los ojos de Quinn sonreían, parecía gustarle la sangriento y bizarro film.

_R: Oye…_

_Q: Huh? – _no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

_R: Prestame tu móvil… - _Sonreia.

_Q: No quiero. – _Metia palomitas en su boca, Rachel tomaba una de el gran balde y la metia a la boca de Quinn, esta solo hacia una mueca de sorpresa, su atención se centraba en la gran pantalla.

"¿Celosa porque Quinn está prestándole mas atención a una película que a ti, celosa de una pelicula? Estas coña Rachel!" Pensaba mientras intentaba llegar despacio al bolsillo de Quinn, sus cuerpos estaban apoyados el uno con el otro, sabia que en segundos, obtendría de lleno su atencion.

_Q: Que… Que haces… - _miraba la mano de la morocha que intentaba entrar al bolsillo de su gastado jean.

_R: Shh… Pediste que no te moleste – _Sonreia y tocaba las piernas de la rubia con una mano, la concentración de Quinn se había ido al demonio.

_Q: Rach – _Miraba regañando a la mas enana – _No._

_R: Tu mira la película… No hables. – _Se acercaba a su oído y comenzaba a dejar diez, quince, veinte besos pausados y sencillos, pero no por eso, besos con menos energía. La risa de complicidad de Quinn no se hacia esperar, la oscuridad de la sala, mas los fuertes sonidos que la película traia, camuflaban cualquier acción. Rachel tomaba la mano de la rubia y la unia a la suya – _Linda, linda, linda – _Susurraba sonriendo mientras Quinn se revolvía por dentro – _Si no te agrada, freno – _Se separaba bruscamente de la rubia que la miraba desconcertada. Quinn no dijo nada, una mirada intensa mas una caricia en el cuello automáticamente hicieron que Rachel volviera sus labios a la posición anterior, saborear el marcado mentón de la rubia.

La película pasaba entre risas complices, dedos entrelazados, caricias super sugerentes y suspiros ahogados. Nadie prestaba atención a la pantalla grande, después de 45 minutos, salian sonriendo, casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

_R: ¿Y? Entretenida? – _El auto se ponía en marcha - _¿Adonde vamos?_

_Q: Super entretenida – _Reia y sacudia la cabeza – _vamos a terminar la cita, a mi casa por favor – _Sonreia.

_R: ¿Sabias que puedes iluminar una habitación cuando sonries?_

_Q: Cuanto cliché Rachel! _

_R: Ayudame a sumar puntos… - _Reia – _Siempre quise decir que tienes la sonrisa mas linda…_

_Q: Y porque no lo decias?_

_R: Porque… Simplemente por el hecho de que me sacarías a patadas y porque todo el instituto se enteraría de que me gustas… - _Se lamentaba.

_Q: Santana siempre dijo que gustabas de mi – _Miraba a los ojos a la otra - _¿Sabes como nos llamamos para ella?_

Rachel negaba con la cabeza.

_Q: Faberry, siempre que habla de nosotras, nos llama Faberry… - _Sonreia

_R: ¿Faberry? Que demonios? – _Reia mientras frenaba en un semáforo.

_Q: Fa de Fabray, Berry de Berry – _Soltaba una carcajada – _Faberry…_

_R: Santana es demasiado creativa… Demasiado. Mira, llegamos…_

_Q: Adelante… - _Bajaba y juntas entraban a la casa de los Fabray. – _Permiteme tu abrigo._

_R: Que caballera – _Le daba el saco a Quinn.

_Q: No, soy Quinn, no me confundas – _Guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras – _Ven, por aquí sigue nuestra cita._

Quinn ya no estaba a la vista de Rachel, el estomago de esta daba un giro de 180 grados, sus manos transpiraban y comenzaba a pensar en voz alta.

_R: Demonios demonios subió, me invitó a seguirla… Que, que hago! Tranquila Rachel, este momento algún dia tenia que llegar – _Tragaba pesadamente y recordaba la mirada de Quinn –_ Alguna dia… Y, bueno, es una chica, sabes que el amor no entiende de esas cosas, está bien, no leiste sobre eso en internet pero, bueno, ella debe saber y te va a cuidar porque si, porque es un angel, además es… Bueno es super sensual y sus… Su… bueno y vas a sentirte bien, solo cuenta hasta diez, revisa tu aliento, uno… dos… tres… cuatro… Tranquila, lo harás bien… Cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… No, no diez… Diez. – _Rachel nerviosa subia las escaleras.

_Q: ¿Por qué tardabas? ¿Todo bien? – _Miraba extrañada Quinn.

_R: Todo bien – _Impulsada por una energía desconocida, tragaba con dificultad y caminaba hasta los labios de la rubia que estaba poniendo frazadas, almohadas y mas frazadas en el suelo, casi dolorosamente enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la otra, y su lengua comenzaba a entrar en Quinn apresuradamente haciéndola largar un quejido, el impulso que traia las hacia caer aparatosamente al suelo, Rachel se acomodaba como si lo hubiera hecho millones de veces sobre Quinn, a una velocidad rápida y con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba las mejillas de Quinn, después de diez segundos, Quinn reaccionaba abriendo los ojos…

_Q: Woha… Rach… - _Se separaba atónita – _Eso fue… Fuerte… - _La ayudaba a pararse - _¿Qué sucede? – _Se acomodaba el pelo que Rachel había despeinado hace segundos.

_R: Na, n, Nada… - _¿Habia entendido mal? ¿Quinn la estaba rechazando?

_Q: Mira – _Tomaba de la mano a Rach – _Vamos a hacer nuestro propio refugio, vamos a dormir aquí, vamos a tener una cita ahí dentro – _Sonreia. – _Te va a encantar._

Rachel no conseguía entender lo que trataba de decir la rubia, de hecho, la montaña de cosas que había en el suelo la desconcertaban.

_R: ¿Cómo?_

_Q: Si, solo siéntate, yo lo haré – _Besaba la mejilla de Rachel, no había signos de algo mas en aquel beso, solo una muestra sincera de cariño – _Ponemos esto así – _Un colchón caia al piso – _Luego, atamos esto así – _Una cuerda que se ataba a la ventana mas lejana y su otra punta se ataba a un diminuto gancho que estaba del otro lado – _Ahora, colocamos esto aquí – _Colocaba una frazada sobre la cuerda, esta quedaba partida a la mitad, si tiraban de ella, formaría un triangulo, algo así como una carpa con techo diagonal, como una sabana colgada en el tendedero. Un triangulo – _Mira, ahora… - _se paraba a pensar. Rachel miraba embobada los movimientos de la rubia.

_R: ¿Te ayudo? – "_Los jeans elastizados deberían estar prohibidos para esta chica" Miraba las piernas de la rubia, pero seguia sin entender a lo que la otra quería llegar.

_Q: No, si quieres puedes ir a buscar lo que mas te guste de la heladera, o en la lacena hay galletas, yo casi termino – _Para Quinn, un refugio a prueba de todo se levantaba, para Rachel, una frazada estaba en el medio de la habitación.

Rachel bajaba un poco mas tranquila, mientras Quinn seguía trabajando en el castillo que le iba a regalar a Rachel.

De las dos partes que quedaban, Quinn amarraba una mitad de la frazada a la puerta del closet, el techo ya estaba hecho, el colchon quedaba debajo del espacio que el lado que ahora estaba horizontal y amarrado dejaba, el otro lado, ahora actuaba como pared. Quinn tomaba una frazada mas y la ponía sobre el techo que no caia por el peso que esta ejercía ya que estaba firmemente atado, lo que parecía un cubo, o una casa, comenzaba a formarse.

Una frazada mas y algunos broches, la rubia debía ponerle una puerta a esto, las dos entrarían allí sentadas y acostadas perfectamente, con cinco broches, unia la frazada al techo y formaba una puerta que se podría abrir cuando quisieran.

_Q: Listo… - _Sonreia desde afuera, buscaba un velador a pilas y la computadora, pretendía dormir ahí con Rachel. – _Ahora, almohadas y algo que nos de calor – _Ingresaba a al refugio el velador rosado que ahora iluminaba la pequeña totalidad de la casita, acomodaba los almohadones y tendía la cama que compartirían, el corazon de Quinn rugia como el de un león, compartiría con Rachel su refugio, lo que la protegía de todo lo malo que había en su casa.

_R: Q, solo encontré esto que… - _Miraba sin entender el cubo que se ponía delante de sus ojos. - ¿_Esto es?_

_Q: Esto es una casa – _Sonreia – _Bajare a buscar algo para cenar, tu si quieres entra – _Abrazaba con fuerza a Rachel que sorprendida se abrazaba a las costillas de esta – _Te quiero – _Decia en el oído de la mas enana que ahora la miraba con los ojos llenos de luz.

Sola en la habitación, Rachel observaba el refugio como si fuera un felino, cautelosa y detalladamente sin acercarse demasiado.

_Q: Creo que solo hay esto, tengo que salir de compras – _Entraba con cuatro porciones de torta de chocolate y jugo de naranja.

_R: No importa, no tengo hambre – _Se sentía completa al ver el rostro iluminado y al parecer completamente feliz de la rubia.

_Q: Señorita Rachel, bienvenida a mi castillo, solo necesitamos una mesa y estaremos listas, quitate los zapatos – _De debajo del escritorio sacaba una caja de zapatos, tomaba de la mano a su comprañera y la invitaba a pasar, Rachel sonriendo, se sentaba sobre el suelo sin poder creerlo.

_R: Es como… Quinn, es increíble… - _La caja las separaba, Quinn ponía sobre ella los dos vasos y los platos.

_Q: Tenemos comida, asientos abrigo y un lugar donde dormir, luz, próximamente servicio de catering – _Golpeaba el colchon debajo de ella y sonreia - _¿Te gusta?_

_R: Me encanta, es increíble, es super acogedor – _Sonreia - _¿Cenamos Quinn Queen Fabray?_

_Q: Cenamos – _Miraba con adoracion a Rachel – _Por si no lo entendiste, esta es nuestra cita…_

_R: Eres lo mas creativo de este maldito mundo… - _Bebia del jugo de naranja.

Juntas, cenaban y comían de los caramelos que Quinn había traido en un pequeño frasco, a la media hora y la casi a las doce de la noche, se recostaban llenas de comida en el estomago y con una agradable sensación de bienestar. Rachel se sentaba y su cara denotaba curiosidad.

_R: ¿Desde cuando haces esto? Es perfecto… - _Tocaba la liviana y suave pared.

Quinn se sentaba en forma de indio y su semblante se ponía ¿Serio?

_Q: Desde los nueve años – _Una sonrisa triste aparecia en su rostro – _Hicimos este castillo por primera vez con Nina, estuvimos aquí durante todo un dia sin salir, de hecho hicimos un túnel que terminaba en el baño por si las dudas – _Lo contaba como un detalle tonto -_ cuando mis padres peleaban y yo estaba en el medio, simplemente armaba esto, porque nadie pensaba en mi… Mi padre se iba sin abrazarme por muchos días y mi madre venia algunas veces con un hombre, yo no podía irme a ningún lugar porque obviamente no podía valerme por mi misma, armaba esto y con mis muñecas venia aquí a llorar, o simplemente a quedarme fuera de todo – _Su mirada estaba completamente triste y con sus manos secaba la lagrima que salía de sus brillantes y tristes ojos – _Cuando Nina se fue, prácticamente no tenia amigos de verdad, no tenia amigos, siempre estaba aquí dejando el tiempo pasar, hasta hacia la tarea de la escuela aqui – _Reia y veia como a Rachel también se le escapaba una lagrima – _Pero, a los once dejé de hacerlo, me interesaban otras cosas, juntarme con otras personas me hacían pensar que esto era completamente estúpido y sin sentido, creo que ahí fue cuando me volvi completamente fría, a los quince entré a las Cheerios y desarme esto para siempre – _Una mueca de cinismo aparecia en Quinn – _Es raro, volvi a armarlo cuando quedé embarazada. Volvi a rearmarlo casi todos los fines de semana de estos dos últimos años, estaba tan sola y era tan hija de puta que – _Negaba con la cabeza – _Estar aquí dentro me hacia estar a salvo, no podía lastimar a nadie aquí dentro – _Sin querer, un sollozo se escapaba de Quinn. El corazon de Rachel se partia en dos.

_R: No, no llores – _Abrazaba a Quinn que parecía una niña – _Mirame, ya no estas sola, porque estas conmigo, aquí dentro – _Lloraba junto a ella y besaba sus lagrimas, que parecían dulces.

_Q: Yo, yo te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño Rachel, me odio, no merezco estar aquí… Nina dijo que aquí solo entraban buenas personas y mirame, estoy aquí dentro, y no soy buena… - _Trataba de tranquilizarse, pero las penas rasguñaban su pecho haciendo doler – _No quiero lastimar a nadie… - _Esquivaba la mirada de la morocha que no sabia que decir.

_R: No, si eres buena persona Quinn, eres demasiado. – _Se acercaba un poquito mas y abrazaba a la rubia que parecía un perrito mojado. – _Mira, sin saberlo gobiernas un mundo – _Trataba de hacerla sonreir – _tienes un país, para tu sola, podría ser nuestro país, me siento a salvo aquí contigo, podemos festejar cuando queramos, tu y yo – _Dejaba un beso en los labios de la rubia que seguía sin hablar.

_Q: ¿Quieres un país conmigo? – _Miraba a los ojos seria.

_R: Me encantaría tener una patria, un perro y una casa contigo._

_Q: ¿Quieres ser mi chica?_

Los calzones de Rachel literalmente se caian, se lo había preguntado, Quinn Fabray se lo estaba proponiendo. Pesadamente tragaba y parecía desfallecer.

_R: Yo… Claro que si, me encantaría – _Se lanzaba sobre los brazos de la rubia que la esperaba. El dia menos pensado de sus vidas se ponía delante de ellas sin avisar.

_Q: Entonces bienvenida a nuestro país – _Tomaba la cara de Rachel y la besaba con total entrega, sentía que rompería el record de querer a alguien, la adoraba.

_R: Te adoro, Quinn… Eres irreal, te adoro – _Hablaba sobre la otra y lagrimas de emoción se salian sin permiso. – _Tenemos un país, nunca me sentí tan importante… - _Sentadas una frente a la otra sonreían embobadas – _Amo tu nariz – _La acariciaba con total tranquilidad. – _Eres mi chica, mia… - _Besaba los ojos de la rubia que sonreia.

_Q: Dos habitantes, lo mas pequeño del mundo._

_R: Lo mas pequeño pero lo mas grande que vi en mi vida, limitaríamos con… NY…_

_Q: Puede ser, faltan tres… Al este con la musica, al sur con lo que nos gusta hacer, al norte con NY y…_

_R: Al oeste con el mar. Si, el mar… Tenemos todo cerca._

_Q: Asi estamos siempre cerca… ¿Hay que conquistar todo eso?_

_R: Aham… _- Acariciaba el rostro de Quinn – _Cierra los ojos. _

_Q: No me apuñales…_

_R: No todavía, estar portándote bien… Boba, ciérralos _

Ponia la yema de sus dedos sobre los ojos de la rubia, que con una sonrisa comenzaba a dejarse llevar.

_R: ¿Sabes? Nunca antes me sentí de esta forma, no tenia adonde ir y aquí estoy, tengo un país – _Reia con ironia - _Eres una reina Quinn – _Tocaba con adoracion los pomulos de la rubia – _No abras los ojos, ¿Te molesta si te digo todo lo que me gusta de tu cara?_

_Q: No… - _Tragaba con dificultad y sentía como Rachel la abrazaba con sus piernas, su organismo comenzaba a reaccionar a tal estimulo - _¿Siempre vas a hacer eso?_

_R: Sshh… Amo a tus cejas, la manera de moverse que tienen, como se ponen cuando te enojas, tus ojos, son lo mas lindo que vi en mi vida, me hacen sentir que estoy a salvo de cualquier cosa. Tu nariz, la cosa mas perfecta del mundo, tu manera ruidosa de respirar…_

_Q: Hey! – _Quinn rompia todo el clima, pero no abria los ojos – _Me di un golpe cuando era chiquita…_

_R: Basta de hablar, pareces Rachel! – _Se ponía seria para poder continuar. – _Tus labios, son – _Rachel sentía una catarata de emociones que la hacia estremecerse – _Cuando los toqué por primera vez crei que moriría porque literalmente mi corazon no latia, su color – _Los tocaba sutilmente, Quinn debía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aferrarse a la frazada para poder contener los suspiros que Rachel se estaba ganando – _La manera en que los mueves cuando me besas… Su sabor, ese maldito sabor a cereza que tienes en la boca todo el tiempo, la forma en que atrapan a los mios – _Rachel creía morir – _Te adoro… - _Un beso de completa entrega comenzaba. Los ojos de Quinn seguían cerrados, sus manos viajaba a la cintura de Rachel y las manos de esta acariciaban las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia.

_Q: Mmh Rach…_

Pesadamente, odiaba separarse de Quinn.

_R: Que… _

_Q: ¿Es hora de dormir? – _Corria sutilmente a Rach de esa posición, por segunda vez en pocos dias sentía el calor que tenia Rachel entre las piernas – _Hay que sacar esa… Mesa en forma de caja de zapatos. – _La movia y la sacaba del lugar, Rachel frustrada se recostaba.

_Q: ¿Qué haces?_

_R: Duermo, como dijiste…_

¿Estaba enojada? Quinn no iba a arruinar la noche, no quería molestarla, sin decir palabra se recostaba al lado de Rachel, casi sobre su espalda. Los minutos pasaban para la enana.

_R: ¿Tan poco te gusto? – _Se sentaba sobre el comodo colchon.

_Q: ¿Qué? – _No esperaba eso, también se sentaba. - _¿De que hablas?_

_R: De las pocas veces que nos besamos, siempre te busco yo… - _Decia frustrada.

_Q: No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar._

_R: Es claro que no te gusto ¿Tan fea soy? – _Se recostaba de nuevo pesadamente.

_Q: Levantante… Rachel. – _La obligaba a mirarla - _¿Tan poco creible soy? – _Si alguien que no fuera Rachel le hacia ese inaceptable planteo patearía su culo fuera de su casa.

_R: Si, tan poco creible eres…_

Eso había dolido.

_Q: Voy a hacer de cuenta de que no escuché eso… - _Trataba de no enloquecer – _Recien comenzamos, nadie quiere dejar una mala impresión en los demás, no te buscaba porque no eramos nada… _

_R: ¿Ahora que somos? _

_Q: Ahora eres mi chica… ¿No suena genial? Ahora escuchame una cosita, Crees que Quinn Fabray va a preguntarle a alguien fea si quiere ser su chica? - _Preguntaba confundida.

_R: ¿Entonces puedo decirte Quinnie? Es dulce…_

_Q: No, puedes llamarme como quieras – _Se acercaba a acomodar el flequillo de su chica – _No eres fea ¿Finn nunca te dijo que eres especial? No tienes que sentirte fea porque no lo eres – _Con total adoracion acariciaba la nariz de Rachel.

_R: No lo sé, siempre estuvo conmigo, simplemente no me siento linda… _

_Q: Ahora eres mi chica, vas a sentirte especial, ya tienes un país ¿No es eso especial?_

_R: Demonios, porque haces todo esto? – _Cruzaban miradas y se perdían.

_Q: Porque me encantas – _Beso fugaz – _Porque eres especial – _Beso – _Porque sabes como hacer que me sienta bien… Porque eres hermosa._

Quinn se relamía los labios con completo descaro, sus ojos se posaban con deseo sobre los labios de la morocha, despacio se acercaba y tomaba el rostro de Rachel, su lengua los recorría despacio, la humedad caliente de Quinn enloquecía a la enana que dejaba caer algunos quejidos – _Te gusta? – _Preguntaba la rubia con una voz sexual que seguía con el roce de su lengua y los labios de Rachel, esta se acercaba y la atrapaba con su boca.

_R: No pares… - _Volvia a ponerse a horcajadas de Quinn – _No, no te cuestes, me gusta cuando estás sentada. _Subia a la rubia de la remera, casi violentamente – _Cuando estamos pegadas es mejor – _Sonreia pícaramente y se abria paso entre los labios de la rubia, Rachel estaba en la boca de Quinn como si buscara algo, la conocía a la perfeccion, el beso era caliente pero delicado, la rubia tomaba a Rachel de la cintura y la pegaba mas, lo que provocaba un ruidoso gemido por parte de Rachel.

_R: No se porque, pero estoy sintiéndome demasiado especial – _Ponia un freno para agregar aquella frase con una voz completamente entregada.

_Q: Me encanta… - _Comenzaba a recorrer el cuello de la morena, lamiéndolo y marcando su territorio, sus dientes atrapaban el mentón de Rachel que se movia sobre Quinn suspirando y abrazandose para poder sentir aun mas, se estaban sofocando. Quinn continuaba, diez, veinte, dos mil eran los besos silenciosos que dejaba sobre Rachel, tocaba su espalda y mordía sus hombros sobre la ropa, Rachel rasguñaba sobre la remera y era imposible poder respirar a un ritmo normal…

_R: Lion Quinn… - _Agarraba el pelo de la rubia y unia sus frentes – _De otro planeta…_

_Q: ¿Cómo me dijiste? – _Quinn reia y se mordía el labio inferior.

_R: Lion Quinn… Cuando me besas pareces una leona… - _Despeinaba a Quinn y chocaban sus frentes.

_Q: Esos son los leones… Digo, los mas… Sexuales…._

_R: No – _Posaba las manos de la rubia en su remera y juntas comenzaban a quitarla – _Es que tu si eres una leóna, también puedes ser un león… - _Besaba con total adoracion la boca de la rubia que estaba debajo de ella y tiraba afuera del castillo la remera que estorbaba como nunca, Quinn se perdia en el corpiño de Rachel. – _Estoy aquí… _

_Q: Lo, lo siento – _Se ruborizaba y esquivaba la mirada de la otra – _Yo…_

_R: Me miraste descaradamente…_

_Q: Deberiamos separarnos – _Tosia tratando de salir de esa incomoda situación, si, había mirado con total lascivia los pechos de Rachel.

_R: Dame tu mano, soy tu chica… _

_Q: Perdon, quizá estemos yendo rápido, lo siento…_

_R: Dame tu mano – _Decia esto en el oído de la rubia y lamia graciosamente el lóbulo y toda la oreja de su compañera que casi gritaba de lo bien que se sentía – _Tu mano… - _Quinn se la daba tímidamente y Rachel la llevaba hasta uno de sus cubiertos pechos. Quinn sentía morirse. – _Puedes tocarlo, no voy a mirarte a los ojos asi estaremos mejor, pero creo que tu remera estorba… - _No recibia respuesta, Quinn con un movimiento rápido, casi a la velocidad de la luz, quitaba aquella prenda que impedía sentir.

_Q: Estas intimidando a Quinn Fabray – _Le mostraba sus manos que temblaban como el papel.

_R: Quinnie – _Mordia el labio de la rubia y acariciaba la espalda casi desnuda de Quinn, esta respondia al beso y su mano se iba a el pecho derecho de la morocha, sobre el corpiño, masajeaba y jugaba con el, esto hacia suspirar a Rachel que movia sus caderas eróticamente sobre Quinn.

Rachel rasguñaba la espalda de la rubia y la pegaba mas a su pecho, sus pechos unidos y sus pezones despiertos y con ropa tocándose, rozando, enloquecían a las muchachas que dejaban escapar gemidos que se escucharían desde otro planeta, la habitación de Quinn estaba llena de gravedad cero y de dulces sonidos guturales.

_R: Quinnie – _Movia sus caderas sobre Quinn que masajeaba enloquecida y mordía los hombros de la enana que estaba extasiada, los dulces sonidos que Rachel emitia, la llenaban de ganas de hacerl suya.

_Q: Rach… - _Susurraba y lamia el oído de esta, sentia que acabaría en ese momento, cosa que para Quinn era apresurado, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control como para ser racional, lamia, mordía la tela de la ropa interior de Rachel y haciendo malavares conseguía despojarse de su pantalón, las manos de la rubia intrépidas jugaban con el culotte que escondido estaba bajo la pollera de Rachel, apretaban fuerte los muslos de esta que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Quinn pose la lengua en su clavicula.

_R: Lion Quinn… Dios… - _Decidida desabrocharía su corpiño para quedar casi desnuda ante Quinn, necesitaba masajes de otro tipo.

_Q: No… Que, que haces… - _Detenia a Rachel tomando sus manos.

_R: ¿No quieres? – _Frenaba cualquier tipo de estimulo.

_Q: Me muero de ganas – _Acariciaba en medio de los pechos de Rachel – _Pero es apresurado…_

_R: Lo sé, pero si seguimos jugando así voy a… Ya sabes… Sin que me toques… Me voy a…_

_Q: Vas a tener un orgasmo sin que yo te toque… - _Sonreia al ver la actitud de Rachel que por momentos podía ser completamente infantil pero como ahora, podía ser un fuego.

_R: Aham… _

_Q: ¿Quieres? – _Sonreia con adoracion, ella no acabaría, acumularía todo su amor y sensaciones para cuando realmente hagan el amor y se entreguen, cuando ya no haya mas palabras para decir...

_R: Que cosa… - _Miraba incrédula a la rubia debajo de ella que tocaba su trasero. – _Quinn… - _Intentaba sacar las manos de la rubia de aquel sensible lugar

_Q: Tener un orgasmo, sin que te toque… - _Quinn lo proponía sin ninguna barrera.

Rachel tragaba con dificultad, demasiada sinceridad.

_R: Estem… - _Miraba a los ojos con total vergüenza, esa cara era un completo si.

_Q: Voy a besarte y a jugar mucho con tu sensibilidad, si no te aguantas, no te aguantas… - _Reia y veía como Rachel se ruborizaba – _Si te sientes incomoda me avisas… ¿Apago la luz? - _Besaba la mejilla de Rachel que negaba con la cabeza, la rubia no esperaba mas y se perdia en su cuello lamiéndolo, Rachel suspiraba y se calentaba como o mas que hacia unos minutos, Quinn la protegía y la hacia sentirse a salvo de cualquier mal, inocentemente embestía su centro contra la pierna de Quinn que sonreia y recorría con su nariz desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, con una mano lo tomaba y lo miraba con adoracion, con su mano libre acariciaba la parte interior del muslo de Rachel, sin acercarse a su centro, rasguñaba y acariciaba despacio, como para volverla loca.

_R: Aaaagghh Quinn… - _Se abrazaba mas a la rubia y rasguñaba su espalda, su pudor se había ido bien lejos, se acoplaba a Quinn y embestía de a poco se anclaba a los rubios cabellos de la rubia y se movia descaradamente sobre esta, ya no se controlaba suspiraba sobre el oído de la rubia que aturdida trabajaba mas fuerte y rápido para hacer que Rachel nunca mas se olvide de ella.

_Q: No me beses… - _Suplicaba – _Rachel…. No… - _Recibia los labios furiosos sobre su cuello, las embestidas se alargaban en el tiempo, pausadas y fuertes.

_R: Porque… - _Se detenia y hablaba al oído.

_Q: Porque si no voy a acabar yo… Abrazame. – _Ordenaba a la mas péqueña que le obedecía y se abrazaba fuerte. – _Muevete…_

_R: Por dios, esto es malo, me gusta que me des ordenes… - _Comenzaba a moverse tal y como Quinn lo indicaba.

Las manos de Quinn se posaban de lleno en el trasero de la morocha que escondia su cara en el cuello de esta, sus manos indicaban el ritmo, un ir y venir tortuoso, Rachel se hamacaba en Quinn, cada vez mas rápida y torpemente.

_R: Mas, mas…. – _Pedia al oído de la rubia que la abrazaba por el trasero mas fuerte.

_R: Quiiiiiiiiiinnn…. – _Comenzaba a moverse erradamente sobre Quinn, no se daba cuenta de cómo buscaba intensificar las sensaciones, estaba por llegar al orgasmo de su vida, cegada la rubia veía como Rachel hacia movimientos extremadamente sensuales sobre ella, la humedad multiplicada de su sexo denotaba que en cualquier momento se correría.

_R: Ah… Quinnie, Quinn! – _Suplicaba en la oreja de la rubia.

Las dos estaban intoxicadas de placer, Rachel por las manos de Quinn tocándola sin pudor y Quinn por los movimientos pélvicos que hacia su chica sobre ella. La situación se hacia insostenible, Rachel moviéndose, constantemente sobre la rubia que no hacia mas que acariciar y rasguñar su espalda y su trasero, diez u ocho movimientos mas, y la rubia sentía como Rachel temblaba de placer, su centro quemaba y los gemidos que Rachel dejaba escapar indicaban que lo había hecho bien.

Pesadamente, Rachel se dejaba caer sobre Quinn…

_R: Quinn… - _La rubia sostenía el peso muerto de Rachel.

_Q: Que…_

_R: Eso fue increíble… - _Besaba el hombro de la rubia.

_Q: ¿Te gustó? – _No recibia respuesta, Rachel la miraba indicando que lo que preguntaba era estúpidamente obvio – _Lo noté… - _Se reia de su chica que la golpeaba y se recostaba quedando dormida a los pocos minutos. Quinn la abrazaba oliendo el aroma que en todo el castillo hacia presencia, el olor a Rachel estaba en Quinn.

Las dos se quedaban dormidas dentro del castillo que no lespermitia ver haciael exterior, pero que sabían que nadie podría corromper, todos los factores que habían hecho este capitulo posible, festejaban por toda la casa.

Y si, ser su chica iba a ser sentirse especial.

* * *

_(...) Just give in, don't give up baby, open up your heart and your mind to me..._

**¿Y? Bueno acá abajo hay un cuadro blanco donde escribís lo que te generó todo este revoltijo sorpresa, YAY!**

**(Que difícil es escribir en español neutral! O soy demasiado Argentina)**


	20. El dia despues

_Cuando su bocá tocó, su corazon se paró, estuvo a punto de irse pero revivió._

* * *

No sabia porque, pero sus musculos dolían, boca abajo dormía en un cubo de tela. Aquel castillo, no recordaba nada y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, sin moverse de esa posición con las manos palpaba si todo había sido real, no estaba en su cama, de hecho no estaba sobre una cama, definitivamente, había sido real, no había signos de otra persona.

Quejandose del malestar, sabia que se ruborizaba de solo pensarlo, se le había ido de las manos, tener un comienzo como ese con Quinn definitivamente había superado cualquier fantasia en la bañera, tocarse equivalía a la caca, todas sus expectativas habían sido asesinadas por el tacto y el talento de la rubía que la protegía desde arriba. Ya nada le daría mas placer que verse reflejada en aquellos ojos que con adoracion, la miraban desde hacia media hora.

Se giraba completamente y quedaba frente a Quinn, que expectante, gatillaba, una dos, tres veces su Canon profesional, enfocaba y gatillaba, mientras sonreia por la cara confusa de Rachel.

_Q: Un camión pasó por encima de ti? – _Reia para ella misma y observaba el abdomen de la morena que completamente ruborizada esquivaba la mirada.

_R: No me fotografíes… Estoy ¿Cansada? – _Su rostro parcia completamente relajado.

_Q: Esta bien… Pero otro dia vamos a sacar muchas fotos – _Esperaba una respuesta - _¿Si?_

_R: Todas las fotos contigo podrían perjudicar mi futuro Fabray, tengo un poco de sueño – _Bostezaba - _¿Qué hora es?_

_Q: No lo sé, pero Santana hace algo esta noche en su casa… No te voy a decir la hora porque si no vas a abandonarme – _Se sentaba como un indiecito - _¿No vas a llamar a tu casa? – _Entregaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

_R: Vaya… Tenias todo preparado – _Sonreia y marcaba a su casa.

_Q: Claro que no, Santana me llamó y bueno, quedó aquí – _Mentira, tenia tanto miedo de que la morena se hubiera arrepentido que no le permitiría salir de esa casita de tela sin que la escuchara.

_Q: ¿Y? ¿Te quedas?_

_R: Toda despeinada, tienes un aspecto aniñado – _Sonreia acomodándose de nuevo en la improvisada cama. _– Mis padres no están…_

_Q: Aham… - _Bingo - _¿Puedo? – _Pedia permiso con la mirada para recostarse en la panza de Rachel.

La morocha solo sonreia en forma de respuesta, Quinn apoyaba su cabeza en su abdomen y nadie decía nada, solo se miraban llenas de temor sus manos se movían inquietas, las de Quinn se aferraban a la frazada y las de Rachel se acariciaban el pelo.

_Q: Rachel yo…_

_R: Quinn yo…_

Al mismo tiempo, nadie contestaba y el silencio no era buen concejero.

_Q: Dime…_

_R: No, dime tu…_

_Q: Con respecto a lo de anoche… - _Esperaba malas señales sabia que la inseguridad de Rachel podría tocar limites inesperados...

_R: No… No hablemos de eso ahora… - _Se ruborizaba, sentía que sus mejillas eran fuego – _Yo…_

_Q: Esta bien, solo, ¿Estamos bien? _

_R: Tienes, algo ahí – _Se sentaba para sacar la cosa invisible que manchaba los labios de Quinn, con paciencia los acariciaba – _No hablemos… - _Dejaba un beso lleno de ternura sobre la rubia que aun no conseguía despertarse.

_Q: No, es que no puedo no hablarte, no se… - _Se separaba despacio sin ser descortes de la mas enana que encantada pretendía seguir.

_R: ¿Te arrepientes? – _Fruncia el seño. Quinn conocía perfectamente lo que seguía. - _¿Enserio Quinn? Porque la que tendría que arrepentirse soy yo ¿Enserio Quinn? ¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste anoche…?_

_Q: No, no Rachel… - _Trataba de tranquilizarse – _Dejame hablar – _Definitivamente no soportaría esas actitudes si vinieran de alguien mas, pero venían de Rachel…

_R: Que, que quieres, no me voy a tranquilizar._

_Q: ¿Vas a dejarme hablar? – _La miraba como la Quinn de antes, la porrista que había hecho de su vida un infierno, el enojo de Rachel se aplacaba enseguida.

_R: Si, perdón._

_Q: Lo de anoche fue lo mas lindo en mucho tiempo, pero eso no importa…_

_R: ¡¿Cómo que no importa?_

_Q: Rachel… No voy a poder terminar si no me dejas._

_R: Lo siento…_

_Q: Fue hermoso, como, como un comienzo digo, vamos bien… Pero lo que necesito saber, ¿Te sentiste bien? – _Quinn tragaba con dificultad.

_R: No…_

Los ojos de Quinn se abrían como platos.

_R: Fue lo mas lindo que me pasó en la vida… - _Sonreia ruborizada.

_Q: Whoa, eso es bastante…_

_R: Es bastante…_

_Q: Pero, no se como decirlo…_

_R: Solo dilo Quinnie, dentro de un tiempo no va a existir vergüenza entre nosotras._

_Q: Okey, no nos desviemos, entonces, sabiendo que fue lindo, ¿No cambio nada?_

_R: Tranquila Fabray, por lo general soy yo la que hago esas preguntas…_

_Q: Tienes razón… _

_R: Si lo que quieres es que te sientas orgullosa si, fue el mejor… Ya sabes, de mi corta existencia. Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Lion Quinn…_

_Q: Rach… No hace falta…_

_R: Claro que hace falta, fue, no sabia que podias… Ya sabes…_

_Q: Basta._

_R: El súmmum, salvaje, parecías toda educadita Fabray… - _Claramente Rachel estaba haciendo ruborizar a Quinn Fabray – _Tu manera salvaje de indicar cosas… Tu pelo, tenia personalidad…_

_Q: Basta, voy a enojarme._

_R: ¿Por qué? No puedes enojarte por que te estoy contando lo increíble que eres, es mas deberías sentirte orgullosa._

_Q: ¿Asi entonces? – _Levantaba las cejas y cuestionaba a Rachel que se burlaba de ella.

_R: Claro._

_Q: Entonces, deberíamos rescatar tu manera de rasguñar a los demás, es lindo, pero duele. – _Rachel se hacia chiquita y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

_R: Quinn…_

_Q: Oh espera, y tu manera de moverte…_

Rachel la interrumpía con un fuerte empujon

_R: Idiota, basta._

_Q: ¿Viste? No es divertido… - _Se reia de R que ahora perdia la batalla que había comenzado.

Las dos juntas se recostaban en el completo desastre que era aquel pequeño lugar, Quinn de nuevo sobre el abdomen de Rachel, mientras esta acariciaba su pelo y la otra abrazaba su pecho.

_R: ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer bien? – _Esa pregunta venia atormentándola desde hace tiempo.

_Q: ¿Por qué nos estamos limitando solo al sexo? – _Quinn preguntaba extrañada

_R: Porque es el único lugar donde podemos hablar de esto, acaso quieres que te pregunte en el colegio, "Quinn, crees que pueda hacerte lo mismo que tu me hiciste?"_

Quinn reia divertida – _Claro que podrías, tienes razón, es lógico lo que dices…_

_R: Repregunto ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer bien?_

_Q: Supongo…_

_R: Como que supongo…_

_Q: No lo sé Rach, si, debes ser una reina… - _Trataba de convencerla, no le contaria que durante años con Santana habían imaginado y charlado la manera de tener sexo de Rachel Berry. Algo que calificaban como pésimo, frigida en aquellos tiempos, definitivamente esa mirada había mutado, Quinn creía que Rachel era impresionante y se lo había demostrado la noche anterior.

Rachel se reia, esa forma de querer hacerle creer que seria buena había sido muy evidente.

_Q: Yo te lo voy a informar, está tranquila… - _Practicamente dormitaba sobre Rachel

_R: ¿Y si me lo dices ahora? – _Indicaba con un leve tiron de cabellos que tenia que subir, subir a saciar la sed constante que Rachel tenia. Posicionándose sobre Rachel jugaban con sus bocas, los besos que se regalaban eran relajados y tranquilos, Rachel tomaba con fuerza el rostro de la rubia que no paraba de sonreir, sus lenguas se tocaban y hacían el amor entre ellas, Santana llegaría en cualquier momento, seria la perdición si las encontraba de esa manera.

_Q: Okeeeey – _Decia sobre la boca de la otra que no la dejaba escapar y la atrapaba con sus piernas.

_R: No, no te vayas… - _Por nada del mundo interrumpía la actividad que realizaba sobre Quinn.

_Q: Va a venir Santana – _Las manos de la otra la tocaban debajo de la remera, rasguñaban su abdomen y la hacían gritar. – _Rach…_

_R: No… No… - _Con mas fuerza apretaba sus piernas.

_Q: Rachel… - _Ponia una mano sobre la boca de la otra que la mordía – _Pareces loca… - _Decia en forma de suspiro e intentaba tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse, Rachel no lo parecía, pero de verdad estaba loca.

_R: Dios, pareces Finn… – _Esa frase transformaba a Quinn.

_Q: ¿Disculpa? – _La miraba inquisitoriamente.

_R: Aham… - _Sabia que había tocado no donde dolia, si no que había retado a Quinn Fabray.

_Q: Si hay algo que no soy yo, es Finn… - _Tomaba con fuerza una de las muñecas de Rachel interrumpiendo la caricia dirigida a su cara – _Es raro, porque el ya se hubiera corrido – _Reia en el oído de la mas enana – _Y sabes que? – _Lamia, mordía, jugaba con la sensibilidad de Rachel que cerraba los ojos con fuerza – _Yo, todavía no siento nada, podríamos jugar durante muchas horas… - _Seguia riendo, parecía una villana dispuesta a dejar algo claro. – _Si quieres hacemos el amor ahora, te hago llegar, finjimos algo profundo, asi sin que nada nos importe, a mi me encantan las cosas rapidas – _Acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Rachel que seguía sin habla, en ningún momento se separaría de su oído – _Pero no, como no soy Finn Hudson, voy a respetar tu integridad un poquito mas – _Desabrochaba el pequeño ganchito del corpiño – _Pero solo un poquito, otra comparación de ese tamaño y no va a haber caricias como anoche, lo que corresponde es esperar, conocernos mejor, somos señoritas Rachel… - _Dejaba el oído de esta y volvia a abrochar el sosten, besaba con adoracion el mentón de esta que se relajaba, una vez mas, subia a marcar algunas cositas – _Si, creo que lo vas a hacer increíble, ¿Sabes que? Si nos aguantamos, cuando llegue el momento vamos a morir de placer… Ah, soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray… Espero que no se te olvide – _Sonreia completamente soberbia en el cuello de Rachel, que si, necesitaba ropa interior nueva.

_R: Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…_

_Q: Aham – _Sonreia con una actitud infantil – _Va a venir Santana, ¿Quieres que bajemos? – _Besaba fugazmente los labios de Rachel que aun no conseguía regularse, su actitud había cambiado en segundos.

_R: Santana no es la única con doble personalidad no? – _Reia perpleja, comenzaba a amar los secretos que Quinn F escondia.

_Q: Esa fue Lion Quinn… - _

Rachel reia ante la ocurrencia de la rubia que había cambiado su actitud completamente.

_Q: ¿Ves? Santana – _Miraba el teléfono inalámbrico que al primer tono, ella levantaba.

_Q: Si…_

_S: You bitch…_

_Q: San… - _Sonreia mientras observaba como Rachel comenzaba a vestirse.

_S: Que hace la judía en tu cama?_

_Q: Disculpa? - _¿Acaso era una bruja?

_S: Abre idiota, se que está Rachel contigo. De hecho, estoy en tu cocina… Puerta de servicio… Escaleras… Vistanse rápido ninfómanas! – _Cortaba la comunicación y Quinn desconcertada buscaba su remera que desde la noche anterior, no daba ningún tipo de señal.

_R: ¿Qué pasó? – _Rachel notaba como Quinn comenzaba a desesperarse.

_Q: Santana – _El ruido de la puerta que se abria como si un huracán estuviera arrasando con ella.

_S: HA! LOCAS! – _Entraba riéndose y esperando encontrar a Quinn en lo que para ella, era la ridícula casa de frazadas que Quinn utilizaba para enamorar a toda persona que tuviera en la mira y asi poder tener sexo ahí dentro.

_Q: Santana! – _Salia acomodándose el cabello y tratando de tranquilizarla.

_S: Ha, estaban aquí…_

_Q: ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste? – _Saludaba con un beso.

_S: Que olor a sexo… - _Recibia un fuerte golpe en el hombre de parte de la rubia – _Solo bromeaba boba… No lo sé, solo lo tomé como una opción, pero veo que la judía está aquí. – _Iba hasta la ventana y desataba la cuerda que sostenía el techo del castillo. Bam, el cuerpo de Rachel quedaba atrapado dentro de la insípida frasada.

_Q: No, Rach… - _Iba en busca de su chica que hecha un bollito, creía aun no ser descubierta.

_S: Hobbit… Hobbit… Hobbit, yo no sé que tienes de raro… - _Quinn levantaba la frasada ayudando a salir a la mas enana, los ojos de Santana se posaban en el cuerpo de Rachel solo con pantalones y sosten, ahora sabia que tenia de especial – _Fabray, Fabray, que predecible…_

_R: ¿De que hablas? – _Se ponía su remera y atentamente saludaba a Santana, quería ser lo mas discreta posible.

_S: Digo, la adicción de Quinn a las…_

_Q: Santana, suficiente… - _ Frenaba lo que parecía ser una tormenta difícil de remar para Quinn.

_R: Haha… - _Se sentaba sobre la cama y no articulaba palabra. Tenia que pasar desapercibida para Santana.

_S: Entonces rubiecita ganadora… Esta noche vamos a hacer alguito en lo de club, porristas… - _Sonreia – _No voy a burlarme Rachel, no intentes ocultarte… _

_Q: Santana – _Indicaba con la mirada que de verdad era suficiente. – _Si, claro, a que hora entonces…_

_S: Despues de las doce muchachas, no vayan juntas, va a ser… Polemico – _Guiñaba un ojo y como entraba, se iba, dejándolas solas.

_Q: Entonces…_

_R: ¿Alguna vez te dije que si hago un poquito mas de trabajo en el gimnasio la mataria?_

_Q: Hey – _Se sentaba a su lado en la cama y la abrazaba, el desorden envenenaba todo el lugar, pero todo entre ellas seguía mas fuerte o intacto desde la noche anterior.

_R: Es odiosa, ¿Cómo puedes relacionarte con ella? – _Se acurrucaba mas, buscando el calor de la rubia que la había hecho suspirar reiteradas veces.

_Q: Es buena, solo tienes que conocerla. ¿Vas esta noche?_

_R: Eso creo, con respecto a lo de ir juntas…_

_Q: No creo que sea buena idea._

_R: No creo que sea buena idea – _La oración salía al mismo tiempo de sus bocas.

_Q: Está bien, iremos como quieras._

_R: Quien iba a pensar que me tratarías de esta manera – _Comenzaba a peinar el rubio cabello de la rubia que la miraba atentamente.

_Q: Eramos enemigas… _

_R: Aham, no creo que sea conveniente que se enteren de que… tu y yo…_

_Q: Lo sé, no, es mejor que tengamos un secretito… - _Sonreia picara.

_R: Me encanta… Entonces, ojos hermosos, tengo que irme porque te recuerdo que tengo una vida, un futuro por delante… - _Besaba la boca de la rubia que boba la veía caminar hacia la puerta. – _¿Mi chica no me acompaña a la puerta? Lo voy a tener en cuenta…_

_Q: Esperame… - _Juntas bajaban las escaleras y la rubia le abria la puerta dejándola ir.

_R: Muchas gracias my lady… - _Sonreia y se colgaba de los hombros de Quinn que parecía estar en otra realidad.

_Q: Me estas cambiando… Jamás haría estas cosas con alguien mas… - _Besaba mas profundamente los labios carnosos que no querían separarse.

_R: Vamos bien entonces, vamos a hacer muchas cosas mas, te veo esta noche Fabray, Quinn fría Fabray – _Contenta salía de la casa de los Fabray,

_R: Man Hands! Adios! – _Rachel se giraba mostrándole el dedo del medio y riendo ¿Esa noche actuarían como siempre? ¿Podrian no cometer errores?

**Asi que… Cuentame Fabray… -S**

**No se que quieres… -Q**

**Jajaja si claro, habla…-S**

**Jajaja te veo esta noche? ;) –Q**

**Charlamos, sin falta rubita, va a venir Finnepto. –S**

… **Aham –Q**

**Idiota, tu nariz casi rota, no te vengaste ¿Recuerdas? –S**

**Ahhhhh… No lo se, dejame lo pienso :D –Q**

**Entiendo, Te veo! –S**

**Eso creo –Q**

**No, vienes o te traigo de las mechas –S**

**Bueno… Bueno. –Q**

**¿Ves? Caes a mis pies enseguida –S**

El timbre de la puerta sonaba reiteradas veces, Quinn sabia lo que eso significaba.

_F: Rubia… - _Entraba y saludaba con un caluroso abrazo.

_Q: Fran… ¿Cómo estás? _

_F: Aquí… ¿Todo bien?_

_Q: Muy bien… - _Juntos se sentaban en el sillón a hacer lo que hacían siempre, hacer zapping, a no mirar la tele.

_F: Cuentame mas – _Sonreia al ver la alegría de la rubia.

_Q: Rachel…_

_F: Woha – _Se acomodaba para escuchar mejor lo que venia – _Entonces…_

_Q: Creo que somos algo…_

_F: Si! Al fin Quinn, me alegro demasiado por ti, me parecía raro que no sientas nada por ella, hablábamos todo el dia sobre Rachel Berry – _Abrazaba a su amiga que permanecia en silencio – _Entonces, ¿Ya tengo competencia? El lobo alfa se siente invadido… _

_Q: Siempre tuviste competencia, somos leones Fran… - _Reia ante el gran error de su amigo, desde pequeños jugaban, Nina, Francis y Quinn, manadas de innumerables animales cobraban vida en los parques a los que iban a jugar, si de imaginación hablamos, ese grupo predilecto de amigos era de lo mejor imaginando.

_F: Tu y Nina, yo era de otra especie…_

_Q: Tu y tu imaginación._

_F: Sería genial poder pertenecer a los licántropos._

_Q: Quiza con brujería… _

_F: Mejor, mejor sigamos viendo películas…_

_Q: Jajaja te quiero._

_F: Yo también mi reina, Britt…_

_Q: Tiene novia Francis…_

_F: No, me invito a su casa, esta noche… - _Sonreia de oreja a oreja.

_Q: Santana va a asesinarte._

_F: Claro que no, somos amigos._

_Q: ¿Irás?_

_F: Claro… Ademas escuchando esto sobre Rachel, debería estar cerca de ti…_

_Q: ¿Disculpa? – _Charlaban separados, prácticamente gritando, Quinn buscaba en la cocina algo para comer, y Francis como por inercia buscaba algo bueno para ver. - _¿Te quedas?_

_F: Si me invitas… Si no me quedo igual…_

La rubia volvia con algunas cosas para comer sobre una gran bandeja.

_Q: Continua, no escuché lo ultimo._

_F: ¿Sabes? Una vez jugamos futbol con Finn Hudson…_

_Q: Y yo en que parte entro? – _Miraba la tele mientras comia una porción de pizza despreocupadamente, ninguno de los dos cuidaba sus modales, se conocían muy bien como para ser educados.

_F: No tiene futuro, pero mas alla de eso – _Tragaba con dificultad – _Es super violento._

_Q: Lo sé. Mira mi nariz._

_F: Calla, tu nariz es perfecta – _La tocaba y recibia un mordisco como respuesta – _Ahora que hay luz verde con la judía…_

_Q: Francisco…_

_F: Lo siento! Dejame continuar, ahora que tienes luz verde con esa muchacha, si ese grandulon se entera, se va a enojar._

_Q: Mis pelotas._

_F: Rubia…_

_Q: Lo siento! Tu también dices esas cosas… - _Reia por como había reaccionado.

_F: No, no hables de esa manera! _

_Q: Dah…_

_F: Bueno que te destruya de una manotazo entonces._

_Q: No lo permitirías… _

_F: Demonios._

_Q: Predecible, muy predecible._

_F: Mira, Quinnie Fabray, que seas toda superadita no te hace menos sensible, asi que, iremos y si el idiota se pasa, le rompo la cara. Ademas de ganarme tu corazon._

_Q: Dios… Lo odioso que eres._

_F: Veamos televisión mejor… - _Invitaba a la rubia a taparse, mientras esta, buscaba un libro en la mesa ratona.

_Q: Tu muerete viendo esa lavadora de cerebros, yo voy a leer un libro – _Se acomodaba al lado de su chico, que sin escuchar lo que decía miraba la televisión embobado.

_F: Lady lake… Dork._

Quinn no respondia, el silencio se apoderaba de la sala, y cada uno se perdia en su mundo.

_R: ¿Pa? – _Se sentaba sobre su cama, hace aproximadamente muchos días estaba sola, sus padres habían viajado y no había señales de un regreso próximo.

_L: Mi cielo! ¿Cómo estás? No te imaginas lo que te extraño mi cielo!_

_R: Yo también pá… _

_L: ¿Qué sucedió mi cielo?_

_R: Nada, solo que necesitaba hablar contigo._

_L: Dime linda – _Se lo escuchaba contento de oir a su hija

_R: Puedo ir a lo de Brittany Pierce? _

_L: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sabes que puedes salir Rach._

_R: No lo sé, solo que como siempre pregunto, es raro – _Sonreia tristemente.

_L: En unos días estaré allí, espero que tengas algunas buenas nuevas para papi._

_R: Seguro, adiós – _Cortaba y se recostaba sobre su cama, en menos de media hora partiría sola, a lo de Brittany, no sabia lo que sentía.

**Ms Berry? –BL**

**Buzz! –R**

**¿Te veo en lo de Brittany? -BL**

**Claro! –R**

**¿Pasamos por ti? Por si no vas con nadie –BL**

**Los espero divos! –R**

**Xo! –BL**

¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Miedo? Rachel seguía tendida en su cama, lo de la noche anterior había sido alucinante, nada podría igualarse, pero y si eso tenia un final ya escrito? Todo lo que quería siempre terminaba alejándose, quizá no estaban destinadas a estar juntas, la inseguridad se ataba a las venas de Rachel, pasaba la siguiente media hora pensando, pensando en como hacer para no salir tan lastimada de aquel final que ya estaba escrito para las dos.

_B: Quinn! Francis! – _Saludaba enérgicamente como siempre con un abrazo – _Hipstah que elegante._

_F: Britt, como estas?_

_B: Muy bien, adelante, como en sus casas._

_Q: Oh no, que Francis se lo toma enserio! _

_F: Graciosa, graciosa Fabray, dame un recorrido, enseñame el lugar – _Juntos se movían por lo que parecía, lo que comenzaba a tomar color de fiesta, la música estaba fuerte y las luces tenues, había mucha gente de mckinley, su mayoría porristas y deportistas, había muchachos nadando en una piscina aun no climatizada, en la sala había video juegos, bebidas y abundante comida, todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas, excepto la de Brittany, que estaba abierta por si alguien quería subir a divertirse.

La gente ya se dispersaba, la música electrónica sonaba de fondo, todos estaban despreocupados, tanto así que Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, golpeaban sin ser atendidos.

_Bl: Tenemos que pasar – _Miraba dubitativamente a los demás.

_R: Claro, vamos – _Juntos ingresaban y como los demás, investigaban el lugar.

_F: Santana – _Se encontraban. Los dos en busca de tragos.

_S: Dime…_

_F: No quiero pelear, no estoy aquí por Brittany, aunque me encantaría…_

_S: Dime – _Santana le saltaría a la yugular, pero Brittany observaba todo mientras bailaba con las porristas.

_F: Sabes que Quinn…_

_S: Rachel sisi lo sé, siéntate, estoy tratando de ser amable asi que se breve._

_F: Mira, no voy a permitir que el idiota grandulon de Finn Hudson – _Se sentaban juntos y Santana observaba atenta, de cerca veía el perfil de Francisco, tallado a mano, hermoso – _Intervenga en lo que sea que esté haciendo feliz a Quinn. Por eso vine, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo, defender mi territorio con la vida._

_S: Cuentame mas, comienzas a ser interesante, ¿Por qué yo?_

_F: Porque los dos tenemos un lado asesino, hagamos una tregua, Brittany no tiene nada que ver aquí, vamos a estar bien cerca de Quinn, el idiota ya está tramando algo con esos muchachos – _Señalaba el grupo donde Finn, charlaba con otros chicos, lo calculador que era Francis sorprendia a Santana.

_S: Mas, dime mas._

_F: Te detesto y algún dia me voy a ganar a Brittany y no vas a tener oportunidad, pero ahora, como los dos adoramos a la rubia aquella, vamos a cuidarla ¿Entendido?_

_S: Entiendo, pero, crei que Rachel no te caia muy bien._

_F: ¿La judía? No lo sé, no la conozco, creo que somos similares- _Miraba a los ojos a la latina – _Los dos mataríamos por lo que queremos. ¿Trato? - _Extendia la mano.

_S: Okey, dictador, trato – _Hecho, el plan maestro comenzaba.

**¿Quién es tu amiguita? –R **

Desde la sala Rachel observaba como Quinn charlaba con una de las porristas. Una cadena de mensajes difíciles de entender comenzaba.

**Hola no? –Q a R**

**Hola Quinnie :) –R a Q**

**¿Cómo estás? Porque tan concentrada en tu celular? :) –F a R**

**Hey Finn –R a F**

**Rach ¿Bailamos? –F a R**

**No, no puedo –R a F**

**Oye, estoy aquí, no voy a preguntar a quien le escribes, seria mal educado... –Q a R**

**¿Eso es un DIME AHORA MISMO con quien hablas? –R a Q**

**Por favor bailemos, porque no? –F a R**

**Porque no. Estas escribiendo sin abreviar! –R a F **

**No, no por favor, después te veo, suerte con tu novio, pst! Ahí atrás! ;) –Q a R**

Finn se acercaba, dispuesto a arreglar por enésima vez sus jodidas macanas.

_F: Rachel… - _Sonreia encantadoramente como siempre que necesita algo.

_R: Oh, hola Finn, como estas? _

_F: ¿Quieres? – _Ofrecia un trago algo extraño.

**No te emborraches, linda, que después no te puedo controlar! :) –Q**

Rachel buscaba con la mirada a la rubia, que escondida, observaba toda la situación junto con Francis y Santana que complices, se complementaban perfecto.

**¿Por qué demonios no haces algo para sacármelo de encima? –R**

**Ya hice mucho, demasiado –Q**

_F: ¿Quinn? Quien es Quinn? – _Pregunta demasiado estúpida, pero común en el – _Ah lo siento – _se reia de su error y hacia reir a la mas enana, su idiotez tocaba limites insospechados.

Rachel no respondia, solo esperaba ansiosa que la rubia salga como siempre a buscarla, nada de eso sucedería hoy.

_F: Vamos afuera? Necesito aire._

_R: Emm… Claro claro – _Se iban hacia afuera, donde la gente estaba en su mundo.

_F: ¿Todo bien? Sigues practicando para NYADA no?_

_R: Claro – _Bebia.

_F: Rach… - _Trataba de tomar la mano de la enana.

_R: Finn, no. – _trataba de quitarla, pero sus manos ya estaban entrelazadas.

_S: Francis… - _Llamaba al corpulento muchacho para que vea la situación.

_Q: Y ustedes porque hablan tanto… - _Miraba por la ventana, Rachel su chica y Finn_, _charlando animadamente tomados de la mano. – _Entiendo. _

_F: Suficiente, voy a desfigurar a ese tipo._

_Q: ¿Qué? – _Veia como encendido, Francis salía de la casa, directo a Finn.

_S: Es caliente! – _Santana salía detrás de el, necesitaría refuerzos.

_F: Disculpa – _Llegaba y se interponía entre Rachel y Finn, justo en el medio, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto.

_Q: Mierda mierda… - _Quinn decía por lo bajo, mientras salía a ver toda la situación, conocía a Francis y sabia lo que vendría.

_Fr: Rachel ya te dijo que no quería nada contigo. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

_Fi: ¿disculpa? Finn, Finn Hudson._

_Fr: Finn, soy Francisco – _Trataba de mantener la calma – _Deja en paz a Rachel… _

_Fi: Vaya vaya, los matones. Santana que tal! – _Saludaba sarcástico con la mano.

_S: Bola de calorías! – _Ponia énfasis en lo que decía, con la cara llena de satisfacción.

_Fi: Rachel, ¿Vamos a otro lugar? Estos seguro nos golpean… - _Se paraba en seco enfrente de Francis, claramente Finn era mas grande. – _Aunque no creo, los nenes ricos no golpean fuerte._

_Fr: No, no se va a ningún lugar – _se ponía a la altura de Finn, Santana amaba a Francis en ese momento. – _No subestimes a los nenes ricos – _sonreia soberbio.

_Q: ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? – _No se atrevía a interrumpir.

_S: Están defendiendo a tu chica. – _Rachel, a un costado, no conseguía entender nada.

_Fi: ah si? Y que, vas a pegarme a caso? – _Finn daba el primer empujon, Francis a penas se movia – _Rachel va a ser mi chica. – _Otro empujon – _Golpeame!_

_Fr: Claro que no infeliz! Arruinarás la fiesta, Rachel ya no es tu chica ¿Entendido? – _Empujaba tan fuerte, que hacia a Finn tropezar, tropezar demasiado cerca de la pileta.

Rachel no sabia como reaccionar, buscaba la mirada de Quinn, que con el dedo índice en su boca, indicaba que tenia que estar en silencio.

_Fi: Vamos! Quien demonios eres! - _Trataba de empujar de nuevo.

_Fr: No, no vamos a pelear aquí, pero ya nos vamos a ver de nuevo, y te voy a partir la cara de ogro horripilante que tienes, deja en paz a Rachel… - _Estaba fuera de si, todos observaban el episodio, Santana, aparecia por detrás, para dar un toque final.

_S: Estupido, ya escuchaste._

_Fi: Ahora entiendo todo – _Cada vez se iba mas a la cornisa que dividia el agua, de la tierra firme – _Se quien los mandó – _Una mirada asesina era dirigida a Quinn – _Esto no se queda así Fabray._

_S: Al agua Finnepto! – _Lo empujaba. Haciendo que Finn, desesperado caiga de lleno en la profunda piscina. Santana y todos los que observaban comenzaban a reírse. Finn, como un gatito en el agua, entre insultos a los que se reian y manotazos intentando no ahogarse, lograba llegar a la orilla. Sus compañeros de futbol lo socorrían.

_S: Entendido! – _Reia Santana.

_Fr: Eso espero, Finnepto! – _Reian mientras ingresaban a la casa de Brittany.

Finn, lleno de ira conseguía salir con ayuda de sus amigos, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Quinn, un susurro por lo bajo, desataba una guerra.

_Fi: Esto no se queda asi Fabray… - _Se escurría la ropa tratando de asi, tener un poquito de calor.

Quinn percibía esa mirada y ese comienzo de algo, sin saber que hacer, ingresaba junto con los demás y Rachel.

_Q: ¿Ustedes son idiotas? – _Quinn les hablaba a todos mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Britt. Santana y Francis se sentaban como si los estuvieran regañando. – _Son idiotas no? No hables Rach, no. – _Rachel se sentaba al lado de Santana, y Quinn comenzaba a regañarlos.

_Fr: Hice lo que correspondía, me va a moler a palos, pero lo alejé._

_Q: No, Fran, lo acercaste más._

_S: Matemoslo! – _Francisco y Santana sonreían juntos.

_Q: ¿Qué carajos les pasa? Estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidas y Finn ya me la juró! ¡Estan locos! – _Caminaba de un lado a otro.

_Fr: No, no, yo lo voy a arreglar… - _Lo que consideraban ayudaría, terminó arruinándolo.

_S: Tampoco es para tanto rubia! _

_Q: ¿Qué? – _Fruncia el seño mirando a Santana - _¿estas coña? Vamos Rachel, te llevo a tu casa._

_R: No pero yo… - _Una mirada de Quinn, una y Rachel ya caminaba hacia la puerta sin animarse a decir nada.

_Q: Ni lo sueñes. Caminas – _Le decía a Francis que había venido en su auto.

_Fr: Creo que vamos a tener que hacer mas que arreglar lo que acabamos de romper… - _Abria los ojos como platos.

_S: Sip…_

El camino hasta la casa de los Berry pasaba en silencio, Rachel que no se atrevía a hablar y Quinn, simplemente decepcionada ¿Acaso no le había dado la suficiente confianza? Please dont leave me de Pink sonaba en el estéreo. Rachel cantaba despacio mirando a la rubia.

_R: When my heart is broken. Please, please dont leave me, no dont leave me, i always say i, i dont need you… __Me preparo para cuando me dejes – _Sonreia a la rubia que la miraba incredula.

_Q: Aquí estamos – _Quinn mataria a Rachel, si que lo haria.

_R: ¿No pasas? – _Tomaba la mano de la rubia.

_Q: No, no me toques, las manos de Finn con mas grandes y seguro mas acogedoras, adiós Rach. _

_R: No, no me voy a ir ¿Qué hice?_

_Q: ¿Sabes? Comencemos a ser sinceras, me invitas un café? No intentes nada mas porque si no me voy a enojar, mas. – _Juntas bajaban de la camioneta, a la media hora, estaban tomando café sin siquiera articular palabra.

_R: Di algo…_

_Q: Que quieres que diga? Finn sigue intentando cosas, pero yo no puedo hacer nada Rachel, si tu no lo frenas, yo no puedo avanzar contigo… - _Parecia tranquila, pero en su interior dolia.

_R: Mirame, estoy aquí, el es el que siempre lo intenta, vamos a tirar lo poquito que tenemos? – _trataba de acercarse mas.

_Q: ¿No hice demasiado ya? _

_R: Demasiado, demasiado como para que no pueda parar de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo Quinn, por favor… - _Se golpeaba la cabeza – _No te enojes… Quinn._

_Q: Yo confio en ti, pero no en los demás, no Rach… - _Se zafaba de los besos que la morena intentaba regalarle.

_R: Si, si Quinn, basta, uno, un beso, uno de las buenas noches – _Ponia cara de cachorrito abandonado, difícil de resistir, imposible - _¿Por favor?_

_Q: Te odio – _Sonreia y caia de lleno en la humedad de los labios de la enana que sonreia por lo fácil que había sido convencer a la rubia. Se dejaban levar, la lengua de Rachel investigaba y acariciaba el interior de Quinn que cada dia se sorprendia un poquito mas de las habilidades de su chica.

_R: Te quedas… - _Intentaba hacer que la otra se levante sin despegar sus bocas – _Quinn, levantate._

_Q: No quiero… - _Hacia fuerza para que la suelte.

_R: Dale, amor… - _

_Q: ¿Disculpa?_

_R: Mi vida… _

_Q: Rachel no… Basta, dormiré aquí, mira, es comodo – _Se acomodaba y se hacia la dormida.

_R: Quinnie, vamos. – _Seguia tirando de su mano.

_Q: Me voy a caer…_

_R: Quinnie…Te llevaría a upa, pero… Escaleras._

_Q: Insoportable. – _Se paraba de mala gana y forcejeando, subían las escaleras. Rachel tiraba de su mano, y con dificultad, llegaban a la habitación de Rachel.

_R: Abrazame._

_Q: No quiero – _Decia que no quería, pero de todas maneras la abrazaba.

_R: ¿Me quieres?_

_Q: No._

_R: ¿Me quieres mucho?_

_Q: No… _

_R: Abrazame mas fuerte. – _No había respuesta del otro lado, la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba calurosamente. – _Me quieres? – _La voz de Rachel lo preguntaba de verdad.

_Q: Tanto que ya no puedo controlarlo… - _Posaba su frente sobre la de la otra y sus cabellos rebeldes se interponían en su camino. Sonreían, ya ninguna defensa estaba activada, eran ellas mismas, apoyándose, queriéndose y siendo sinceras, Quinn estaría ahí por siempre y lo sabia, Rachel estaría ahí, y lo sabia. El tiempo corria sobre ellas, el tiempo trataba de hacerlas dormir, pero las mariposas mordían, corrian y gritaban en el interior. Juntas dormirían esa noche, solo sentir la presencia de la otra contaba, no iba a suceder nada mas que una mano sobre el abdomen de la otra, iban a estar juntas todo el tiempo que el destino les permita, Quinn lo sabia y costaba pensarlo, dolia al respirar, Rachel no lo sabia y ciega, corria perdiéndose en lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

**Muchachitas, que bien que estuvieron con los reviews, la verdad, se pasaron! Here we go again.**

**Despacito y por las piedras a salvo! Abajo hay un cuadrito, blanco, ahi escribis tu opinion, yo despues lo leo y vamos modificando la historia segun lo que quieran o lo que les guste. Abrazos y miles de besos!**


	21. Please don't leave me

**"Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you, But it's always gonna come right back to this... Please, don't leave me"**

* * *

_Q: No seas idiota Santana… - _Caminaban por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes.

_S: Entonces, Lindsay nunca fue a esa especie de armazón sexual que levantas para encantar a las muchachitas… - _Se reia de la rubia, que ya estaba cabreada.

_Q: Dios, siempre entiendes lo que quieres. Ahí nunca fue nadie, porque es un lugar mio, pero Rachel… Ahora es nuestro lugar. Tu crees que armo eso solo para poder llevar a la gente y…? – _fruncia el seño esperando respuesta, la latina solo sonreia.

_S: Te lo juro, crei que armabas eso solo para poder encantar a la gente, pero con mis dudas aclaradas, pienso que es bueno que comiences a tener un lugar con Rachel. Que sean pareja es un paso muy grande…_

_Q: Lo sé es… - _No entraba en su mente, era de otro planeta.

_S: Tienes que alejar al idiota de Finnepto de una puta vez Quinn…_

_Q: Hay que pensarlo muy bien. Vamos – _Salian del colegio hacia el campo de futbol – _Dime, que haremos._

_S: Tienes una especie de delirio en la cabeza…_

_Q: Vamos a espantarlo juntas. _

_S: Ideas… Las escucho._

_Q: No lo sé, pero hay que pegarle un buen sustito. Esta metiéndose donde no debe. _

_S: Es un cabeza dura…_

_Q: Es un estúpido. – _El semblante de Quinn cambiaba a serio – _Lo voy a matar, colmó mi paciencia, basta, tiene que entender que Rachel ya no lo quiere..._

_S: Okey, okey, tranquila, ya vamos a encontrar la forma… Aunque sea violenta._

_Q: Es lo mas probable. – _Miraba fijamente a su amiga que se echaba para atrás.

_S: Quinn basta. La violenta soy yo, vamos, vamos, pareces asesina – _La levantaba del asiento de hormigón y caminaban hacia la próxima clase.

*_flash back*_

_F: Muchachos – _Completamente mojado, trataba de reunirse con todo el equipo de Futbol. Solo Edward se acercaba a Finn.

_E: Dime. Los otros están dispersos, después les diré – _Escuchaba atentamente.

_F: Viste a ese chico?_

_E: Si, atrevido – _Reia y comenzaba a tener idea de lo que seguía.

_F: Hay que darle una paliza…._

_E: Cuenta conmigo, ¿Cuándo? _

_F: Cuando podamos, hay que enseñarle quien lidera por aquí, ah, hay que hablar con Lindsay, Fabray esta como superada._

_E: Tu habla con Lindsay, yo me encargo de averiguar cuando – _Chocaba los cinco, cerrando la conversación como si nada hubiera sucedido.

*_Fin del flash back*_

Al parecer, una guerra de potencias estaba por comenzar, las paciencias se habían agotado y todos luchaban por alguien, ¿Terminaria todo esto en buen puerto?

_R: Quinn… - _La saludaba por lo bajo tratando de que nadie la escuche, el dia escolar había finalizado y ya debían partir a sus hogares.

_Q: Rachel… - _Inesperadamente, posaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la otra – _Que linda estas… - _Sonreia.

_R: Sshh… - _Caminaban por el pasillo.

_Q: No, dame la mano. – _entrelazaban sus dedos y obviamente, todos comenzaban a mirar y cuchichear, Quinn Fabray aunque ya no pertenecía a las porristas, seguía acaparando la atención todo el tiempo, orgullosa, sonreia y apretaba aun mas la mano de Rachel, esta no conseguía entender nada. Brittany pasaba corriendo y golpeando a Quinn.

_B: Cuidado Quinn, no hagas cosas que las perjudiquen… - _Sonreia y como había llegado, se perdía. Nadie tomaba ese comentario como importante, Brittany tenia intuición, de la buena.

_R: Entonces… - _Cerca del auto de Rachel, la atención seguía sobre esa unión de manos. – _Explicame que es todo esto…_

_Q: ¿No puedo llevar a mi chica de la mano? – _Miraba extrañada y Rachel sonreia.

_R: Es que…_

_Q: Es que nada, somos lo que somos y no nos tenemos que esconder mas porque si algo mas se interpone entre nosotras no sé cómo voy a reaccionar._

_R: Okey, Lion Quinn, tranquila linda – _Miraba con adoracion a la rubia que miraba fijamente como Finn se movia hacia su camioneta.

_Q: Basta de estar tranquilas, ¿Me visitas hoy? - _Como decirle que no?

_R: ¿No llegaba mi sueg… Digo, tu madre?_

_Q: A quien le importa… Me visitas? Habrá películas… _

_R: Esta bien, allí estaré – _Dolia separarse de la rubia, costaba subir al auto y separarse.

**¿Eres real? –R – **Escribia ya camino a su casa.

**Muy real, podría matar a un monstruo por todo esto – Q**

**Te quiero Quinn–R**

La mitad del dia, la gente despertaba de la siesta, Francis, salía del gimnasio completamente exhausto. Iria a lo de Quinn, donde nadie le prestaría atención, porque Buscando a Nemo corria y porque los besos y las caricias que volaban por los aires no permitían posar la atención en el televisor, en vano haría presencia en lo de su amiga, que estaba con Rachel.

**Muy ocupada como para recibir mi visita Alfa? –Fr**

**Demasiado, mañana te veo si quieres –Q - **Decia mientras con paciencia acariciaba la cabella de la mas enana y llenaba su nariz del aroma a perfume que Rachel traia.

**Haga un lugarcito para mi bobas, de a tres a veces es mejor –Fr – **Caminaba hacia su casa, que bastante lejos quedaba.

**No, de a dos es mejor, chau. –Q **

_Q: Francis, quiere un lugar con nostras…_

_R: Que ni lo sueñe… - _Se colgaba del cuello de la rubia – _Todo esto es mio – _Sonreia y acariciaba las mejillas de Quinn que se sonrojaba.

**Algun dia vamos a ser tres, lo sé! Have fun! –Fr – **Guardaba su celular en el bolsillo, y no prestaba atención a lo que seguía.

_F: Asi que vienes a este gimnasio… - _Aparecia Finn delante de el haciendo que se pare en seco.

_Fr: Si ¿Piensas venir a hacerme compañía? – _Sabia que no saldría ileso de ese encuentro, pero se iba a encargar de que los demás tampoco.

_F: Claro, así te veo bien de cerca… - _Dos muchachos más aparecían detrás de Francis.

_Fr: Ay, no pudiste venir solito? – _Se reia del grandote que estaba delante de el a punto de darle un puñetazo.

_F: Seamos claros, yo y mis amigos vamos a dejarte una idea clara. – _Movia las manos para que los demás se acerquen, Francis por dentro se hacia pequeño, pero era orgulloso y por fuera se hacia mas grande esperando lo que venia. – _Tienes que dejar de meterte en lo que no te corresponde._

_Fr: ¿Y si no quiero? – _Daba un paso adelante.

_F: Quieto. Y si no quieres, va a tener que ser a la fuerza, escucha esto, que seas amigo de Quinn no te hace participe de todo esto, Rachel todavía me pertenece y parece que juegas para el equipo de la rara Fabray... Toda esa tribu de fenómenos. Asi que, dime… ¿Vas a alejarte?_

_Fr: ¿Cómo le dijiste?_

_F: ¿A quien? _

_Fr: A Quinn, como la llamaste? - _Cerraba los puños con fuerza y miraba con odio al gigante.

_F: Rara, porque es lo que es, ¿No chicos? – _Reian todos juntos, la ira de Francis crecia kilométricamente – _Todos creíamos que era genial, pero resultó ser de lo peor! – _Mas risas.

_Fr: Vuelves a decir algo así y te mueres. – _Apuntaba con el dedo.

_F: Uy, uy… - _No sabia porque, pero las risas aumentaban un poco más.

_Fr: ¿Si? – _El primer empujon, que nuevamente, casi hace caer a Finn.

_F: Agarrenlo – _Inmediatamente los dos muchachos lo agarraban por detrás impidiendo que este se mueva o devuelva algún tipo de golpe. – _Espero que aprendas – _El primer puñetazo aterrizaba sobre su estomago haciéndolo toser, el segundo y el tercero, con fuerzas irrefrenables, golpeaban sobre su cara, haciendo que Francis se lamente y caiga al suelo abatido. Una ultima patada y Finn terminaba, orgulloso y con sus dos amigos siguiéndolo lo dejaban tirado en el suelo, en la calle por donde nadie pasaba. Francis respiraba y se lamentaba, se lamentaba como reaccionaria Quinn al escuchar lo que le habían hecho.

_R: ¿Crees que sea necesario hablar con nuestros padres? – _Decia mientras besaba y acariciaba los hombros de la rubia debajo suyo. – _Como me gusta esta parte – _Como marcando territorio, mordía fuertemente el hombro de Quinn.

_Q: Auch! – _Trataba de quitársela de encima, pero los besos que Rachel le proporcionaba, contrarrestaban el dolor provocado – _No veo hace mas de mucho tiempo a mi madre… ¿Tu que harás?_

_R: Lo que tu aconsejes – _Se perdia en las dos perlas de color extraño.

_Q: Siempre tienes que ir con la verdad… - _La respuesta de Quinn no era concreta, solo una idea, que no daba señales que seguir, no las daba porque la rubia tampoco sabia a donde ir ni que hacer. Juntas se sentaban sobre el sillón, se acomodaban el pelo y ponían la ropa en su lugar, el silencio se apoderaba de la gravedad y lo abrazaba absolutamente todo.

Francisco trataba de reponerse, respiraba agitado y estaba a punto de vomitar, si estuviera con Quinn quizá habría llorado, pero ahora estaba solo y era un hombre, como tal, continuaba su camino con la nariz sangrando y con el estomago prácticamente en la mano, no estaba pensando, se ponía la capucha de su gran campera y se calzaba los auriculares, a paso firme, caminaba hasta su casa, refugio inigualable. Un gran auto frenaba a su lado. Su sangre se helaba. El claxon sonaba y era hora de actuar, la madre de Quinn trataba de llamar su atención. Sonriendo y pareciendo hábil, caminaba hasta la ventanilla.

_Fr: Judy… - _Sonreia comprador, como lo hacia siempre.

_J: Francis! Sube! – _Decia animada y alegre de verlo. - _¿Hacia donde ibas?_

_Fr: Oh no! Camino, estoy bien… - _Trataba de ocultar su rostro, y quizá algunas lagrimas que había salido sin permiso producto del dolor ocasionado por Hudson.

_J: Francisco… - _Igual a la hija, con una palabra, podía tener al mundo en sus pies.

_Fr: Está bien… - _Pesadamente subia al auto y sentía alivio, pero todo ese alivio se veía contrastado por el miedo que le daba contar la verdad, decirle a Quinn que Finn le había dado una paliza...

_J: ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – _Miraba extrañada mientras conducía hacia el domicilio Fabray.

_Fr: Nada, practicando boxeo… - _Sonreia y trataba de alivianar la situación.

_J: ¿Cuidaste de Quinn durante mi ausencia? _

_Fr: Por supuesto – _Casi se cae de culo al escuchar esa pregunta, había cuidado de ella, pero lo había arruinado completamente.

_J: Estamos por llegar Francis, vamos a casa, tenemos que charlar, fin de año se acerca ¿Qué harás con tu futuro? _

_Fr: Finanzas, economía imagino – _Mentia, ese accidentado año terminaba, y volaría a la gran manzana con la rubia a seguir con su vocación, aunque no contaran con el apoyo de sus padres y aunque tuvieran que comer mierda, los números no serian parte de sus vidas.

_J: ¿Te gustan los números?_

_Fr: No mucho, pero ya sabes, si es para facturar me encantan – _Los dos reian, porque no se notaba tanto, pero Francisco amaba el dinero.

_J: Agh, odio este frente, hay que llamar urgente a un jardinero… - _se lamentaba mientras el garaje se habría para que entren. Entrar ver a Quinn, que muy alegre, mimaba a su chica.

_R: ¿Vamos para arriba? – _Mordia casi dolorosamente los labios de Quinn.

_Q: ¿Disculpa? La que tiene que invitar soy yo… - _Sonreia sobre los labios de la otra y juntas comenzaban a subir pesadamente las escaleras sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse, las manos inquietas las hacían tropezar y mas de tres veces, casi rodar por las escaleras.

_R: ¿Alguna vez te dije que amo tu nariz? – _Se dejaba llevar por Quinn que acariciaba sus costillas y besaba su mentón. Si, estaban tocándose en el medio del pasillo.

_Q: Aham… - _No se despegaba de aquel olor a perfume que la tenia algo así como en un estado de hipnosis grave. – _¿alguna vez te dije que amo tus piernas? – _La cosa se iba tornando mas caliente, Quinn pegaba a la morocha contra la pared y acariciaba sus piernas, esta subia involuntariamente y se acordonaba a la cintura de la rubia. Rachel sonreia por la declaración que escuchaba.

_R: Raro, ahora entiendo esas miradas. – _Se dejaba llevar y respondia acariciando la espalda de su chica, nada mas.

_Q: Que livianita… - _Decia con una voz completamente seductora – _Mira, puedo levantarte – _Las dos piernas de Rachel se ataban a la cintura de la rubia y su espalda se apoyaba en la fría pared que ahora comenzaba a sentir calor. Entre risas y juegos subidos de tono, terminaban en el baño.

_R: Quinn… Creo que escuché algo – _decía entre suspiros ahogados que no hacían mas que funcionar como combustible para Quinn.

_Q: No, nadie nadie… - _Hacia caso omiso a Rachel y continuaba riendo y dando pequeñas mordidas a los hombros de la morocha.

_R: Quinn… - _El sonido de que claramente la puerta se abria solo llegaba a sus oídos, por alguna inexplicable razón, Quinn no conseguía oir nada. – _Quinn, basta…_

_Q: No quiero! – _Gruñia mientras empujaba mas contra Rachel, sin querer daba contacto contra el centro de la morocha que literalmente se mordía la lengua para no gritar.

_R: Basta! Quinn! – _Se separaba bruscamente y conseguía la atención de la frustrada Quinn.

_Q: Que… - _El celular de Quinn comenzaba a sonar.

Maldita costumbre que tenia Judy de llamar a Quinn cuando no la encontraba en la casa, estaban en el mismo lugar, ¿Tanto costaba buscarla?

Los ojos de cierta rubia se abrían como platos.

_Q: Ho… Hola? _

_J: Mi cielo Quinnie!_

_Q: Mamá ¿Don donde estás?_

_J: En casa hija, donde estás tu?_

_Q: Dios… - _Indicaba a Rachel que se despegara.

_J: ¿Eh?_

_Q: Dios, dios, dios cuanto te extrañé! – _Tomaba la remera de la enana y se la tiraba en la cara. – _Vistete! – _Susurraba.

_J: ¿Bajas? Donde estás?_

_Q: Ya mismo estoy bajando… Te amo! – _Cortaba la comunicación aterrada.

_R: No, no me digas…_

_Q: Si, si te digo… - _Acomodaba el pelo de Rachel y comenzaba a girar en círculos.

_R: ¿Qué?_

Quinn no respondia, solo miraba a Rachel y agitaba la cabeza, salía del baño tratando de reponerse y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

_J: Quinnie! – _Esperaba sentada sobre el sillón en frente y de espaldas a las escaleras, Francis seguía encapuchado.

_Q: Ma, madre! Que, que sorpresa! _

_J: Lo sé, todo salió de maravillas asi que vine mucho mas temprano – _Sonreia – _Mira a quien encontré… - _Quinn saludaba a Francis y no conseguía entender nada. Absolutamente nada ¿Por qué tenia la cara toda golpeada?.

_Q: Francis ¿Cómo estás? – _Veia el rostro machucado del muchacho y se sentaba enfrente de el.

_J: Quieren algo de tomar?_

_Fr: No!_

_Q: Si! – _Los dos al mismo tiempo, Quinn necesitaba explicaciones y Francis no se animaba a darlas.

_J: Está bien, algo de tomar para mis chicos. – _Sonriente se paraba y nuevamente el silencio lo cubria todo.

_Q: ¿Pero que mierda te pasó? – _Hablaba en forma de susurro y apuntaba con el dedo desesperada buscando explicaciones, sin pedir permiso se acercaba a abrazar a su amigo, detenidamente tocaba y acariciaba la nariz y el ojo lastimados – _Que, Francis…_

_J: Cuentanos Francis… - _Volvia con una bandeja con comida y bebidas. Quinn se volvia hacia su lugar con el semblante serio. - _¿Consideras Europa como una opción? ¿Cómo futuro?_

_Fr: Tendria que pensarlo muy bien… - _Esquivaba las miradas de la rubia y seguía el hilo de la conversación animado. - _¿Saben mis padres de tus ocurrencias? – _Reia, algo que Quinn no conseguía comprender.

¿Qué donde está Rachel? Rachel estaba aterrada, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de la rubia, actuando llantos o quizá armando una estrategia inmediata para caerle bien a Judy, la mujer que la trataba de judía y que odiaba a los homosexuales. Si inventaba algo, tenia que ser efectivo.

_J: Claro que si, se lo he comentado a Quinn, pero no quiere saber nada, ya hablamos, la vida de artista no trae nada bueno…_

_Fr: No lo sé…_

_Q: Claro que lo sabes Francis, vamos a ir a San Francisco o quizá NY… - _Nueva york, aparecia reiteradas veces en su mente. Desde que estaba con cierta morocha. – _Ya sabes, las fotos que valdrán millones._

_Fr: Exacto… - _Asentia bebiendo del vaso.

_J: No, de ninguna manera, la vida de los artistas es esporádica y corta, ustedes pertenecen a la camada de las finanzas. Quinn…_

_Fr: Que seamos buenos en matematicas no dice nada… _

_J: Claro que dice. Padres financieros, familias exitosas, ¿Qué mas? _

_Q: Ya sabemos, ¿Pero cuando vamos a poder hacer lo que queremos?_

_J: Cuando puedas valerte por ti misma – _Jaque mate.

_Fr: ¿Me traes agua Judy? – _Automaticamente la disgustada madre se levantaba en busca de agua.

_Q: ¿Qué? Ahora la amas? ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? – _Lo insultaba, pero se cruzaba de sillón para abrazarlo y una vez mas, tratar de curar las heridas con unas pocas caricias.

_Fr: No seas boba Quinn, si quieres hacer las cosas bien, solo no le hagas la contra. –_ Lo que decía francis era completamente irrefutable.

_Q: ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?_

_Fr: ¿Rachel? ¿Dónde está? – _Tragaba con dificultad.

_Q: Mierda mierda mierda… _

La primer carcajada escapaba de la boca del muchacho ¿Se había olvidado de la presencia de su chica?

_Q: No lo olvide, pero solo que, esto es demasiado estresante, mira mis uñas – _Absolutamente lastimadas por la presión que la rubia sentía. – _Sigueme._

_Fr: No, tengo que irme – _La rubia ya se había levantado y subia las escaleras seria.

_Q: Mamá! – _Gritaba como cuando era pequeña – _Vamos a mi habitación con Francis! – _Ponia énfasis en el nombre del muchacho que inmediatamente la seguía.

Quinn prácticamente entraba corriendo y se disculpaba con Rachel que estaba palida.

_Fr: Rach – _Saludaba con la mano.

_R: Hola… Entonces era el?_

_Q: No, mi madre está abajo – _Sonreia tratando de parecer calmada ¿Qué demonios dirían?

_Fr: Entonces…_

_R: Entonces…_

_Q: Entonces hay que esquivar absolutamente todo lo que nos perjudique._

_Fr: No hagas estup… - _La puerta se abria y Judy avanzaba sin golpear.

_J: Francis olvidaste tu móvil… - _Miraba de arriba hacia abajo a Rachel, haciéndola sentir inferior desde el segundo cero en el que había entrado a la decorada habitación de la rubia. - _¿Ella quien es Quinnie? _

Quinn se aclaraba la garganta – _Ella, ella es Rachel, Berry._

_R: Hola…_

_J: Aham… ¿Cómo estás Rachel Berry? – _Su mirada se pegaba a los ojos de Rachel, igual o peor que la mirada que hecha fuego de Quinn.

_R: Bien, bien gracias._

_J: ¿Quinn podemos hablar? – _No esperaba respuesta, solo se giraba y esperaría a la rubia en la cocina.

_Fr: Quinn… _

_Q: Ahora vuelvo, esta bien – _Sonreia acariciaba el hombro de su chica pidiendo tranquilidad y al cerrar la puerta, apuraba los pasos y su semblante cambiaba a completamente serio y quizá enojado.

_Q: ¿De verdad tenias que tratarla así? – _En llamas entraba a la cocina donde Judy ya esperaba apoyada en la mesada.

_J: Ya no tienes 12 años._

_Q: Tengo 17, entonces…_

_J: No podrás hacer lo que quieras viviendo de mi mano. – _Los dos rostros completamente serios hacían que las estrellas, los grillos y el sol que estaba por irse, se vayan mas rápido aun.

_Q: Si que puedo... No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así todo el tiempo?_

_J: Es muy probable que esa muchacha, adoptada por una pareja gay, sea gay – _Bebia y observaba a Quinn salida de sus casillas.

_Q: ¡¿Estás loca?! Porque carajos juzgas a las personas! - tranquilízate Quinn, has que esto termine bien, tranquila _Se ordenaba a ella misma.

_J: Tranquilizate._

_Q: Estoy tranquila! No me ves?! – _Las dos gritaban y pedían calma.

_J: Quinn, ya no tienes 12, la gente cambia a medida que va creciendo, tengo que protegerte de lo que pueda suceder con tus amistades. _

_Q: ¿Disculpa? – _Agitaba la cabeza desconcertada.

_J: Quien sabe que pueda llegar a querer esa chica contigo?_

_Q: No, no crei que tus pensamientos fueran de esa manera – _Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar y patear absolutamente todo. ¿Su madre la rechazaría si dijera toda la verdad? La ira se veía en los ojos de Quinn pero también se veía la decepcion.

_J: Es la realidad._

_Q: Demasiado… Esto es demasiado – _Se tomaba la frente para tratar de calmarse, no se permitiría llorar y vomitar absolutamente todo lo que había comido y también gritar a los diez vientos que cada dia quería mas a Rachel y que a cada segundo, sus besos y su tacto quemaban 50° más, cada dia sentía una mayor necesidad de señalarle que era hermosa y protegerla de absolutamente todo.

_J: Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, te amo y por eso te protejo._

_Q: ¿Sabes que? Yo también protejo a alguien, con absolutamente todas mis fuerzas, pero jamás le diría algo así a alguien que amo… - _Cerraba los ojos y miraba el techo blanco y frio. – _Está bien. ¿Sabes? Las madres no se comportan de esa manera._

_J: Soy tu madre, te di todo lo que tienes, tienes que respetarme. Quiero que es chica se vaya._

_Q: Que equivocada estás - Tranquila, cuenta hasta 10 como Santana _

_J: Tu eres la que se equivoca, todo el tiempo, te equivocas desde que eres completamente sensible, ya no eres la de antes Quinn, no llegaras lejos si eres así, como ahora. _

La ultima estocada por parte de Judy, y el corazon de Quinn se partía otro poquito. ¿Todas las madres hacen eso con sus hijos? ¿Estaba mal abrir el corazon por primera vez? _No seas estúpida Quinn, tu no eres de plantearte esas cosas_

_Q: ¿Rachel se va? Si, yo me voy con ella. – _Se giraba y respiraba profundo. Ya en el pasillo estaba a punto de llorar, pero debía estar fuerte para quien quizá, fuera su salida de absolutamente todo eso de allá atrás.

_J: Quinn! – _Gritaba su madre desde la cocina, respiraba tres veces, y trataba de olvidarse, de olvidarse de que quizá, Quinn consideraba a Rachel como algo más que una amistad.

Como un demonio entraba a la habitación y abria el closet sacando un abrigo.

_Q: Nos vamos. – _Tomaba una mochila, metia su cámara, dinero y otro abrigo.

_R: ¿Qué p…? – _Francis negaba con la cabeza desesperado y sabia que no era buen momento para tratar de hablar con la rubia.

_Q: Nos vamos. – _Abria la puerta dejando que los dos muchachos pasen, Rachel la tomaba del brazo, pero la rubia tomaba su mano y sonreía para ella. – _Rach, ahora no. – _Dejaba un beso en los labios de la enana en señal de que mientras ella este por ahí, nada iba a lastimarla.

_Fr: ¿Adonde vamos? – _Aparecia en el medio de los asientos como si fuera un perrito.

_Q: Vamos a dejarte a tu casa. _

_Fr: ¿Qué sucedió? _

_Q: ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – _Se giraba Quinn y lo veía directamente a los ojos mientras manejaba.

_Fr: Nada._

_Q: Entonces con mi madre no sucedió nada._

Todo el viaje pasó en silencio, 5 minutos después, estaban en la vereda de la familia de Francis.

_Fr: ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Quinn…_

_Q: claro, dime… - _Trataba de no asesinarlo.

_Fr: En privado…_

_R: Oh, me bajo, estoy cerca de casa._

_Q: No – _Sonreia para su chica – _Nosotros nos bajamos, ¿Me esperas?_

_R: Claro._

Una vez afuera del auto Francis respiraba con dificultad.

_Q: Que no te de un paro cardio respiratorio… - _Se reia de su propio chiste.

_Fr: Quinn, yo…_

_Q: ¿Qué demonios pasó con tu cara? _

_Fr: Fue…_

_Q: Trata de no parecer una adolescente histérica._

_Fr: Finn, fue el – _Trataba de esquivar la mirada de la rubia, que de inmediato se acercaba a tratar de apaciguar el dolor – _Pero no duele, está bien._

_Q: ¿Qué mas te dijo? – _Cerraba los puños con fuerza – _Francisco, ya. ¿Qué te dijo?_

_Fr: Tranquila, no te involucres, seguro me golpeó porque le gusto… _

_Q: Ya._

_Fr: Por favor Quinn, no más…_

_Q: Fran…_

_Fr: Me dijo que no me metiera y que…_

_Q: Por dios! Para de titubear! – _Rachel desde la ventana de la camioneta, veía gesticular a Quinn.

_Fr: Medijoquemealejaraderachel! Yquemientrasjuegueparatuequi poibaatratardedestruirte!_

_Q: ¿Qué mierda? _

_Fr: Está enojado, quiere que nos alejemos de Rachel._

_Q: Oh… - _Se quedaba tildad por 5 segundos, cuando eso sucedia, millones, billones de reacciones químicas se daban en su organismo, su corazon latia fuerte y sus manos transpiraba, en lado completamente malvado y asesino estaba mutando y lo peor de todo, estaba por zafarse. – _Está bien, te veo en algunos días – _Besaba la mejilla del bonito muchacho como si nada sucediera – _Cuidate esas heridas. – _Se giraba sonriente y Francis la tomaba de la muñeca deteniéndola por completo y haciéndola girar.

_Fr: Quinn, no hagas estupideces. _

_Q: No, no haré nada – _Sonreia.

_Fr: Quinn, por favor, te conozco._

_Q: ¿Sabes lo que sucederá? _

_Fr: Me doy una idea._

_Q: Entonces no hay nada mas para hablar. Te quiero, hasta pareces mas hombre con esas marcas – _Otro beso en la mejilla y daba por terminada la conversación subiendo a la camioneta y sentándose pesadamente lista para manejar...

_R: ¿Quinn? – _Trataba de parecer serena, pero la actitud de la rubia, asustaría a cualquiera.

_Q: ¿Dime? – _conducía directo a lo de los Berry.

_R: ¿Qué, que pasó?_

_Q: Mi mamá me odia, eso… Nada que no pueda superar o destruir. – _Miraba a Rachel con una sonrisa completamente falsa, todavía dolia esa estocada en el pecho.

_R: Te invito a cenar, quiero que pruebes mi tarta de verduras._

_Q: No tengo a donde ir - _Reia – _Que bueno que me invitas – _La morena posaba una mano sobre las piernas de la rubia.

_R: Te quiero Quinn, es como… _

_Q: Cada dia te necesito un poquito más. – _Algo se retorcía dentro, sentirse vulnerable o desnuda frente a Rachel ocasionaba miedo, miedo de que Rachel se vengue por todo lo que había hecho en su contra, miedo a entregar todo y quedar por enésima vez, sola.

_R: Exacto, no creo poder despegarme._

Un largo suspiro salía de la gran boca de la rubia. Como por arte de magia, estaba entrando de la mano de la morocha a su casa.

Toda su existencia se reducia a un renglón, su bienestar comenzaba a depender del de Rachel Berry.

_R: Te enamorarás un poquito mas después de probar esto… - _Con un delantal gracioso y un guante tres veces mas grande que su mano aparecia con una tarta de verduras, lista para cenar con su chica.

Quinn agitaba la cabeza y sonreia, eso merecía ser fotografiado – _No creo que eso sea posible – _Juntas y en silencio se sentaban a cenar.

_R: ¿Qué crees que digan mis padres?_

_Q: Peor no podemos ir, ellos te quieren, tienen que aceptarme… DEBEN ACEPTARME! – _Eso hacia reir a Rachel. - _¿Te dijeron alguna vez que eres perfecta cuando te ries?_

_R: Mmm si? Pero no me hace mal que me lo recalquen repetidas veces – _Acariciaba la mano de Quinn y jugaba con sus dedos, _Hasta sus dedos son sensuales? Algo anda mal _

_Q: Bueno, eres irresistible – _Reian.

_R: Lo sé, lo sé Fabray…_

_Q: ¿Y yo? ¿No soy irresistible?_

_R: Jajaja ¿Necesitas que te lo digan? _

_Q: ¿No? – _Si, si que necesitaba que se lo recalquen todos los días, era bella pero no lo aceptaba, se creía inferior a cualquiera, a veces se sentía fea.

_R: Eres hermosa, no se como dices que te gusto, no, no es físicamente posible._

_Q: No sabes absolutamente nada de física._

_R: ¿Disculpa? ¿Conoces mis calificaciones?_

_Q: Por favor, soy Quinn Fabray, yo lo se todo._

_R: Aham… Con que conoces mis calificaciones… - _Quedaba pensando, en silencio. – _Puntuame…_

_Q: Estas loca!_

_R: Puntuame._

_Q: No quiero – _Se ruborizaba.

_R: Quinn…_

_Q: Terca…_

_R: Puntuame o te olvidas de mi – _Mentia, las dos se reian de esa gran estupidez.

_Q: Disculpe, no puedo puntuarla, no he visto su desempeño al máximo – _Se insinuaba completamente.

_R: Aham… - _Asentia con la cabeza - _¿Estamos solas no?_

_Q: Es tu casa_

_R: ¿No hay que forzar nada no? – _Pellizcaba la mano de la rubia.

_Q: No, no hay que forzar nada, con este humor no hay que forzar nada, espera a que me enoje o rebalse de alcohol. – _Las dos reian de lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

_R: ¿Cuándo tomas alcohol te transformas? _

_Q: Un poco…_

_R: Jajaja si, si que te transformas… Creo que te vi una vez._

_Q: ¿Si? ¿Dónde? – _Se ruborizaba porque de verdad no sabia que hacia cuando se emborrachaba.

_R: Por favor Quinn, siempre estoy un paso delante de ti._

_Q: Jajaja deja de decir bobadas y levantemos la mesa._

_R: ¿Hacemos nuestro castillo? – _ya en la cocina, lavando y dejando todo impecable como estaba antes.

_Q: Es solo para ocasiones importantes – _Se giraba mientras lavaba los platos, pero nadie estaba en la cocina. - _¿Rach? – _Se encogía los hombros y continuaba tarareando una canción en algún extraño idioma.

_R: ¿Por qué desde que salimos de tu casa prácticamente no me besaste? – _Abrazaba de las costillas a la rubia que se asustaba y soltaba un gritito.

_Q: Rachel…_

_R: Que… - _Se escondia en el cuello de la rubia y sonreia – _Dios, tu olor. – _Se abrazaba aun mas apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de Quinn que suspiraba al sentir una especie de electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

_Q: Dejame terminar y estoy contigo… - _Trataba de lavar los últimos trastos, pero Rachel se lo impedía, jugando con sus orejas y enredando sus dedos con el vestido de la rubia.

Rachel no hacia mas que reir y pegarse mas a Quinn que ya tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, el agua seguía corriendo y los platos pedían atención, atención que estaba puesta sobre lo que rachel estaba haciéndole sentir a la rubia, un torbellino de liberación animal estaba dándose en su estomago.

_Q: Rach… Las cosas…_

_R: Que cosas… _

_Q: Las… Commmh – _Quinn perdia completamente la nocion del tiempo al sentir los dedos de su chica tocar sus costillas con completa paciencia – _Dios…_

_R: Soy Rachel… - _Reia e intentaba llegar aun mas arriba, de a poco la enana iba entrando en confianza, un dia, habían comenzado con caricias sobre la ropa, al otro dia, besos sobre lugares inusuales, a la semana siguiente, besos y mordidas furtivas sobre el abdomen, a la noche siguiente, besos en las piernas y en un futuro quizá…

_R: Te reto a que termines de lavar – _Se separaba y miraba a la rubia que la veía completamente ruborizada.

_Q: Dah…_

_R: Que termines de lavar sin agarrarte de mi ni hablar absolutamente nada._

_Q: Jajaja eres muy divertida. – _Decia con voz de tonta - _Por supuesto que no._

_R: Bueno si, ready, set go! __Go! – _Giraba y Quinn volvia a quedar de espaldas a ella. Quinn comenzaba a tratar de lavar mientras Rachel besaba sus hombros, fácil.

_Q: ¿Puedo reirme? – _Quinn reia como una nenita que jugaba divertida.

_R: Puedes, pero no vale gritar ni decir malas palabras. _

_Q: Okey, dale. _

La rubia trataba de terminar casi llorando del dolor que le provocaba no poder apagar el fuego que tenia adentro, adentro de la entrepierna. Estaba prohibido suspirar, gritar, rasguñar o hacer algo que no sea enjuagar los vasos o limpiar las ollas.

_Q: Por favor… -_Se tiraba para atrás mientras Rachel apretaba aun mas contra su espalda y rasguñaba lo suficiente como para hacer gritar a alguien de placer. Inconsciente trataba de besar a la mas enana.

_R: Ep… No, perdiste. – _Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Q: Rachel… - _Suspiraba –_ Terminé…_

_R: Bien, bien por ti, vamos a dormir. – _Sonreia y se iba hacia la habitación a dormir.

Quinn quedaba sola, junto con las botellas y las sillas. Miraba a su alrededor y comprobaba si todo lo sucedido había sido real, el dolor y las ganas de gritar aun no se iban, despacio se quitaba el delantal y caminar dolia, es mas, dolia no poder golpear, rasguñar o agarrarse a algo.

Llegaba hasta el living y se frenaba frente a un espejo, se veía patética, excitada y ruborizada.

_Q: Tranquila Quinn, campeona, tienes que seguir sus juegos, no te excedas leona, estoy viéndote – _Susurraba a su propia imagen como si fuera su lado pacifico – _Es Rachel. Pero tampoco se puede ir por la vida asi, seduciendo y no dando nada. No Quinn, respeto, espacio personal, llevas aguantando mucho, ¿Qué te hacen unas, dos, tres, cuatro meses más sin relaciones? – _Se apuntaba con el dedo alterada – _Fria, si es necesario bañarte. Entendido, chocalas – _Epico, chocaba los cinco con el espejo y centrada pero con todo el cuerpo latiendo, subia por las escaleras _¿Acaso tengo trestorno de doble personalidad? No, esa es Santana_.

La habitación estaba en la oscuridad, Rachel ya se había acostado con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Q: ¿Rach? _

_R: Aham… - _Tapada y tratando de dormir respondia despacio, alegre, alegre de haber dejado a Quinn de esa manera. La rubia en silencio, se acostaba en la punta de la cama.

_R: ¿Todo bien?_

_Q: Si… - _Tensa, exaltada, sensible, excitada, ruborizada, si, bien.

_R: ¿Puedo abrazarte? _

_Q: Claro… - _Rachel tocaba su abdomen y respiraba en su cara. – _No lo vuelvas a hacer… - _Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no conseguía hacer que sus decibeles bajen

_R: ¿A que cosa? – _Sonreia para si misma.

_Q: Dejarme así…_

_R: Así como._

_Q: Rach…_

_R: Quinn… - _La rubia suspiraba y no, no conseguía enfriarse.

_Q: No puedes hacer todo ese juego y luego dejarme sola… Completamente… - _Jugaba con los dedos de su chica – _Ya sabes…_

_R: Crei que vendrías y, no lo sé… - _Se separaba y quedaban las dos mirando al techo. - _¿Tienes mucho calor?_

_Q: Quiero llorar, me cuesta respirar, quiero golpearte… - _Rachel no respondia, tomaba las manos de su chica y se las llevaba al abdomen.

_R: Puedes acariciarme si quieres, no haremos nada mas…_

_Q: Cuando comienza el control a veces se termina el placer… - _Decia frustradisima, acariciando la panza de su chica.

_R: ¿Me besas? – _No había respuesta, en dos milésimas de segundo, Quinn besaba la nariz de Rachel y se posicionaba sobre ella, acariciando detenidamente sus brazos y hombros, el tiempo pasaba y a Quinn cada vez le costaba respirar un 50% más.

_R: ¿Te quedas a dormir? – _Decia en el oído de la chica que respiraba sobre su boca pesadamente. - _¿Por favor?_

_Q: No, no – _Se relamía los labios y se hacia a un lado con una fuerza de voluntad de otro mundo.

_R: ¿Por qué no?_

_Q: Por, por nada… Tengo que regresar… - _Juntaba sus zapatos, sus medias y su remera que estaban alejadísimos unos de otros - _¿Dónde está mi sweater? _

_R: Ahora es mio – _Sonreia viendo como Quinn se hacia una coleta en el cabello, coleta que aplacaba el desorden que había en su cabeza.

_Q: Tengo que irme… - _Suspiraba pesadamente, todo su organismo estallaría si seguían a ese ritmo – _Cada vez es mas difícil… - _Metia una de las pastillas favoritas en su boca.

_R: ¿Qué cosa? _

_Q: Esto, este ritmo de jugueteo… Rachel yo…_

_R: Dime._

_Q: No soy de piedra y ya sabes, no entiendo como tu resistes tanto calor, te juro que quiero gritar… - _Comenzaba a abrir la ventana, lugar por el que saltaría y se iria al espacio exterior.

_R: Yo tampoco soy de piedra Quinnie – _Negaba con la cabeza. – _tengo mis métodos._

_Q: Por favor dimelos, bañarme con agua fría ya no funciona… ¿Qué haces para resistir tantas muestras de cariño? – _Su cara seguía ruborizada y su cuerpo aun latia pidiendo atención, sus partes latian pidiendo atención

_R: Las mujeres a veces…_

_Q: Soy una mujer, hola. – _reia por como había sonado.

_R: No lo se, estem, satisfacer… Cuando… - _Gesticulaba con las manos.

_Q: Oh, no mas, por dios – _Diferentes imágenes visuales azotaban la cabeza de la rubia.

_R: Está bien… Si quieres, puedo ayudarte – _Se acercaba y abrochaba la campera de la rubia.

_Q: No, estoy bien – _Un ultimo beso y comenzaba a bajar por la pared con gran habilidad.

_R: Me escribes cuando llegas! – _Susurraba y saludaba con la mano.

_Q: Besos! – _Por supuesto que le escribiría.

Rachel cerraba pesadamente la ventana y comenzaba a dar pequeños grititos de euforia, corria al baño, volvia hacia la cama y asi como por muchas veces mas, le gustaba el presente, amaba a su presente. Ya casi dormitando su celular vibraba.

**Llegué! Te extraño :( -Q**

**Tambien te extraño bonita! ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí conmigo? :( –R**

**Porque irradias mas calor que tres casas prendiéndose fuego, por eso. No soy de piedra –Q**

**Jajaja tu y tus ocurrencias, tu tampoco eres muy fría… Noche de Auto dedicacion. –R**

**Ultimamente parezco un helado, ya estoy en la cama ¿Auto dedicación? –Q**

**No te hagas la tonta Fabray ;) –R**

**¿Estas? –Q – **Se había duchado y la idea de tocarse no se había cruzado por su cabeza, aparecia ahora mismo, trayendo de nuevo, todo ese cumulo de emociones.

**¿Te parece? –R**

**Cuatro manos son mejores que dos ;) –Q**

**No lo sé. –R**

**Algun dia lo vamos a comprobar ;) –Q**

**¿Juntas? –R**

**JUNTAS –Q**

**Al mismo tiempo? –R – **Las manos de Rachel acariciaban su abdomen y jugaban con el borde de su culotte, su cuerpo ya necesitaba atencion.

**¿Te gustaría llegar al mismo tiempo que yo? ;) –Q – **Quinn daba largos suspiros, hace tiempo que había comenzado a acariciar sus costillas.

**Me encantaría, me gustaría ver tu cara. –R**

**Uf… No esperaba eso –Q**

**¿Te gustaría llegar conmigo o llego yo primera? Cuentame mas porque no entiendo –R **

**Jajaja Rachel, ¿Eres pedobear? –Q**

**No lo arruines! ¿Quién carajos es PEDOBEAR? –R**

**Un osito, pedófilo… Use Google. -Q**

**¿Ves? Lo arruinaste – R **

**Me gustaría que llegaras primera, me gusta ver bien de cerca el resultado de mi trabajo, mas bien, me gusta verlo desde adentro. ;) –Q **

**¿Crees que pueda aprender rápido? Prometo que mas de una vez voy a devolverte todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora –R – **Menos de tres minutos eran en los que Rachel había comenzado a tocarse pensando en cierta rubia, tanta era la presión del cuerpo que tenia que morder las frasadas para no gritar cierto nombre.

**¿Qué estás sintiendo? –Q – **Desde que había subido al auto, había tratado de tranquilizarse, contar hasta diez, correr dos kilómetros, nadar sin respirar, jugar al yenga o agarrar los tenedores golpear contra la mesa y no recurir a la masturbación, le habían enseñado que era malo, pero a la mierda con todo lo que estaba mal, estaba pensando en Rachel y estaba satisfaciéndose.

**Te lo cuento otro dia, es difícil de explicar y es mucho mejor cuando es en vivo –R**

**Mierda mierda mierda! –Q**

**Adios, quizá mañana… Podamos responder todas las preguntas. –R**

**Esto es antinatural, ¿Por qué estas marcando los tiempos? Quinn Fabray soy yo! –Q**

**Porque me quieres y me respetas. Adios, mañana te veo :D -R**

Quinn dejaba su celular a un lado, y rogaba, porque el tiempo se ponga de su lado y la ayude a responder todas esas preguntas.

_Dios… - _Suspiraban las dos al mismo tiempo, a kilómetros de distancia, el aurora boreal que generaban al pensar en la otra, abrumaba absolutamente toda la ciudad.

La tarde había comenzado hace tres horas para Rachel Berry, cantar, afinar, ir al gimnasio o quizá salir en rollers. Habia hablado animadamente con Marissa mientras corrian, esa muchacha era de verdad bella, tenia algo especial y bonito.

Quinn en cambio, dormitaba en el sillón mientras veía a su madre entrar como loca. Sus ojos casi se cerraban mientras veian a un libro que ni siquiera conseguía entender, porque no estaba leyendo, estaba en blanco observando las letras.

_J: Quinnie!_

_Q: Dios! Me asustaste! – _Exaltada se giraba de lleno hacia la puerta.

_J: Mira quien vino! – _Sonreia de oreja a oreja mientras abria aun mas la puerta, dando paso a la que según Brittany tenia una vida secreta, de noche dirigía a una legion siendo la vampiro jefe que devoraba y disfrutaba de la sangre humana, y de dia, se dedicaba a arruinar algunas existencias. – _Lindsay está aquí!_

_Q: ¿Qué? – _Se levantaba del sillón no sabiendo que hacer.

_L: Quinnie! – _entraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Q: Ho, hola…_

_J: No es genial?! Cada dia estás mas bonita! ¿No hacen linda pareja? – _Elevaba una ceja cuestionando. Las tres se sentaban en el living, Quinn aterrada, Lindsay triunfando, y Judy alejando a su hija de la judía, judía que ya conocía, sabia de absolutamente todas las noticias, había leído los mensajes de la noche anterior y había entrado en pánico, si su hija se iba a comportar de esa manera con las mujeres, ella iba a elegir a la indicada, con futuro sustentable y bonita, bonita como la persona que estaba hipnotizando a todos con sus ojos.

_Q: Estem… - _No sabia que hacer, que decir o como reaccionar ¿Si fingía un desmayo? _No, eso es muy Rachel Berry, hola Rachel es la vez numero 14 que apareces en mi cabeza, quedate ahí y no se te va a ocurrir aparecer _Bingo, toda la mala vibra se volvia en contra de la rubia, trayendo ¿Buenas? Nuevas.

_J: Estamos algo confundidas por aquí, ¿Qué harás al terminar?_

_L: Termino un año después que su hija – _Sonreia comprando el corazon de la rubia mayor – _Pero quizá, me mude a NY, NYADA… - _Gesticulaba haciendo todo grandioso.

_J: Oh! Lo sé, tu no tienes que audicionar como los demás, los… ¿La gente común y corriente? – _Reia a toda voz. – _Tus padres ya lo han hecho todo._

_L: Exacto… De hecho estoy en el club de aspirantes, cinco veces he ido a los cursos oficiales._

_Q: ¿Existen los cursos oficiales? - _La rubia hablaba por primera vez.

_L: Podriamos ir, en tres semanas, te servirán muchísimo para YALE. Su hija es talentosa… - _Volvia a comprar a Judy con una sonrisa y un halago que creía completamente erróneo, amaba la voz de Quinn completamente sexual, pero detestaba su voz de nariz al cantar.

_J: Se quieren mucho ustedes ¿No? – _Las veía, el rostro completamente iluminado como la cara de un cachorro completamente contento y la cara de alguien que acababa de recibir una muy mala noticia.

_L: Haria muchas cosas por Quinn… - _El cachorro contento vomitaba cosas que no correspondía _Esperen, estas son nauseas_

_Q: ¿Puedo ir al baño? – _Las ganas de vomitar, la transpiración y el tic en los pies que hace tiempo no volvían, estaban de nuevo. La rubia no recibia respuesta, eyectada corria al baño a vomitar.

_J: ¿Sabes con quien se junta Quinn? – _Hablaban animadamente.

_L: He visto algo… -_

_J: Necesito que te acerques a ella, no me gusta toda esa gente nueva… - _Despreciaba, despreciaba a todo aquel no sus ingresos no sean superiores a X

_L: Lo sé voy a tratar de que Quinn… - _El timbre sonaba y… - _Dejame, yo atiendo, quedate aquí – _Se levantaba como su de su casa se tratara, Judy absolutamente encantada sonreia.

Verduras, bebidas y una canasta, tendrían un picnic al atardecer. Comerian afuera, al aire libre, había arrancado una flor para su chica, caminaba con un bolso lleno de cosas, había encontrado un libro que consideraba que enamoraría a Quinn, una melodía de muchacha enamorada sonaba en su cabeza. Tocaba el timbre y su sonrisa corria borrándose aterrada de su boca al ver quien atendía la puerta.

_L: Rachel! Hola! – _Abrazaba a la morena que no podía hablar. _– Judy mira! Es Rachel, Rachel Berry! – _Euforica abrazaba a la mas enana que ya estaba sintiendo violencia.

_J: Oh! Quinn está arriba, buscaba un abrigo para salir con L… - _Bebia agua y sonreia falsamente.

_L: ¿Necesitabas algo? Linda… - _Rachel daba un paso hacia atrás.

_R: No, no._

_J: Puedes venir otro dia! _

_R: Si, solo… Nada, adiós… - _Se giraba y completamente rigida, volvia por donde había llegado.

A los dos minutos, Quinn bajaba las escaleras completamente palida.

_L: ¿Estas bien? Que… Estas bien?_

_Q: Si creo que… - _Sus uñas ya no existían, ahora sus mejillas eran las victimas de su ansiedad, necesitaba que esa pelinegra se vaya de su casa. El gusto a sangre recorría su boca.

Rachel caminaba sin pensar hacia su casa, las lagrimas caian pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, lloraba en silencio. Seguiría la luz de esos ojos aunque terminara en un precipicio, sonaba suicida pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Su corazon había recibido una llave de yudo por parte de la atractiva Lindsay. Habia entregado su corazon, con Quinn había aprendido a reírse, esa rubia hacia que cualquier cosa sea increíble y graciosa, había aprendido a respetar y saber esperar, con Finn las cosas no eran así. Es mas, eran todo lo contrario.

Se quedaría callada, Quinn no se enteraría que había ido a su casa, en silencio iba a llorar, patalear y golpearse contra la pared, era mejor engañarse que estar completamente sola. A la mierda con el país que habían creado.

Obsoleta del mundo exterior, caminaba automatizada, pero Santana la chocaba riéndose de su cara.

_S: El apocalipsis zombie! _

_B: ¡¿Dónde?! – _Brittany se abrazaba a Santana.

_R: No me molestes._

_B: ¿Estas bien?_

_S: Seguro se peleó con la abeja reina… La felicidad no es para los judíos._

Por primera vez Rachel miraba a los ojos a la latina, Santana se hacia para atrás frunciendo el seño.

_R: Deja de molestarme, soy inferior, pero dame la oportunidad y te voy a patear el culo, no te va a gustar estar en mis zapatos, nunca. – _Empujaba a la latina y sonreia a Britt que no entendía nada.

_S: Espera, espera… - _Preocupada frenaba a Rachel – _Vamos… ¿Qué sucedió?_

_R: Sucedió que la felicidad no es para los judíos. _

_S: Vamos, vamos para mi casa Rachel… _

_R: no quiero._

_S: Te voy a patear el culo._

Rachel suspiraba pesadamente, y subían al auto de la latina, con destino directo a la residencia Lopez.

_B: Comienza a hablar… Lindsay estuvo en esta, me lo acaba de decir esta flor. – _Rachel veía a la rubia con la flor y se la quitaba de las manos, la rompia en tres partes y la tiraba por la ventana.

_J: ¿Quieres quedarte a comer L? El sushi está viniendo._

_L: ¿No molesto?_

_Q: S…_

_J: NO! Para nada! – _fulminaba a la rubia menor con la mirada - _¿Qué habrá querido Rachel Berry? – _Las orejas de Quinn y toda la atención se posaban en Judy y esa ultima pregunta.

_L: No lo sé, seguro estaba perdida… - _Sonreia para si misma.

_Q: ¿Quién vino? – _Su corazon comenzaba a latir.

_J: Rachel… Berry… Tu amiga_

_L: ¿Es tu amiga? La atendí yo, no parecía muy contenta… - _Lindsay pierce 6548 – Quinn Fabray -5

_Q: ¿Qué? – _comenzaba a levantarse del sillón.

_L: Rachel Berry…_

Quinn aterrada subia a tomar su celular e intentar llamar a la morocha.

_Q: No no no no… Rach… - _Decia lastimosamente, había visto que Lindsay estaba en su casa, estaba en problemas…

Se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos y trataba de pensar. Su celular sonaba y ansiosa leia esperando a que sea su chica.

**Rachel está aquí en mi casa… Quinn ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Está llorando y casi me pega. Ven rápido RAPIDO –S**

**Rachel vio que estas con Lindsay, la flor me dijo que iban a cenar1, Rachel llora como la hacias llorar antes… –ItsBrittany!**

_Q: No no no… - _Salia de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras corriendo, sin pensar en nada, salía corriendo en busca de la llave de algún vehiculo.

_J: No, lo que tengas que hacer lo haces caminando, voy a usarlas._

_Q: ¿Vas a usar las dos camionetas? – _gritaba desde la cocina.

_J: Si…_

_Q: Dios, voy a mudarme! – _Gruñia y cruzaba los dedos. Un yunque la estaba haciendo ir hacia abajo. Se estaba ahogando y con fuerza cerraba la puerta de su casa, su pecho se movia de arriba hacia abajo, la casa de Santana quedaba a 15 cuadras, las manos de la rubia temblaban, sabia que a Rachel le dolia Lindsay, Lindsay que lo había arruinado.

Agitada corria por la vereda, respiraba e inspiraba, el aire hacia su trabajo con dificultad y con menos efectividad que la de siempre.

5 cuadras habían pasado y Quinn seguía corriendo, las lagrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas, su corazon se fruncia porque todo lo que había construido se estaba desmoronando como arena en las manos. Su mundo había comenzado a girar alrededor de la estrella mas poderosa de todas, Quinn lloraba y se preguntaba porque todo era tan difícil para ella. Un ultimo intento, marcaba a Rachel mientras corria, nada. La contestadora aparecia.

Cortaba y continuaba corriendo, a la vista su flor favorita estaba completamente rota en el suelo, en cualquier otra oportunidad habría frenado a tratar de reconstruirla, pero su corazon se hacia gigante y se estrujaba, tan grande que dolia el pecho.

9 cuadras y Quinn lloraba como una nena, el viento golpeaba en su garganta secándola por completo, el cansancio ya se hacia notar. Las lagrimas empañaban la vista, agitada, agitadísima.

13 cuadras y Quinn ya no sentía las piernas, odiaba a su vida, odiaba a todo lo que la rodaba y comenzaba a peocuparse ¿Estaria volviéndose loca? Jamás había corrido 13 cuadras por alguien. Sus mejillas estaban completamente lastimadas por la ansiedad que la golpeaba, _No me dejes, por favor no me dejes _y mas lagrimas, con mas dolor se escapaban.

15 cuadras y la casa de Santana a la vista, sollozaba a toda voz y trataba de tranquilizarse, frenaba unos segundos pero no se regularizaba. Se mareaba pero continuaba corriendo. Con fuerza daba golpes a la puerta.

_Q: No me dejes Rachel, por favor no me dejes – _Decia en voz alta y un quejido se escurría entre sus dientes, sus manos trataban de limpiar su vista, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y aterrada esperaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sea una especie de realidad paralela, un sueño.

* * *

**No voy a decir nada, MEREZCO SER LINCHADA. Me fui al carajo ya lo sé, tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero estas semanas fueron super agitadas… No tanto como el dia de Quinn jajaja, perdón perdón perdón!**

**So, cuadrito blanco ¿Como vamos? Opiniones muchachas! Besos, muchos besos porque me re gusta como estamos yendo, espero haber aclarado algunas duditas que tenian!**


	22. Hacia lo salvaje

Su respiración no se regularizaba, el plomo parecía estar en el lugar de la sangre que desde hace media hora estaba congelada, tragaba y ardia, no sabia porque pero sus pies pesaban y estaba aterrada, no había hecho nada pero el tema Lindsay ya se había dado por terminado, debía ser clara y recuperar a Rachel o ser clara y luego ir a patear el culo de los dos hijos de puta que las querían separar.

_Q: Por favor – _Se quejaba y por segunda vez golpeaba la puerta, costaba hablar, el ejercicio diario que realizaba parecía no servir para absolutamente nada. Estornudaba y se limpiaba la transpiración, las lagrimas saladas y trataba de guardar el corazon que traia en las manos desde que había escuchado que Rachel había estado ahí.

_B: Golpean la puerta San…_

_S: Tenemos timbre… - _Se levantaba del sillón donde las tres estaban sentadas, Brittany abrazando a Rachel y esta ultima mirando hacia ningún lugar.

La puerta se abria y la rubia como si siguiera siendo una nena pequeña, se abalanzaba a los brazos de la persona que habría la puerta.

_S: Quinn? – _Se acoplaba al abrazo y no dejaba de escuchar los sollozos que Quinn dejaba en su pecho, alejaba a cualquier persona que se acercaba pero a Quinn no le podía hacer eso, no ahora.

_Q: No sirvo para nada! – _Se abrazaba aun mas a su amiga que se preocupaba.

_S: Quinn… ¿Qué pasó? Quinn… Quinn mirame… - _Tomaba el mentón y veía los ojos rojos, la nariz hinchada de tanto llorar y el ruido de su garganta al respirar. Knock out.

_Q: Seguro me dejó… - _Se apoyaba en la pared y largaba un sollozo de dolor– _¿Dónde donde está? – _Trataba de buscar a Rachel pero Santana la detenia mirándola fijo.

_S: No, no… Mirate._

_Q: Sueltame! – _Empujaba a la latina y la miraba con odio. – _No me voy a quedar sola de nuevo. Arreglo esto y voy a matar al hijo de puta de Finnepto y a la… a Lindsay, Tocaron a dos cosas importantes... – _Daba un patada a la pared.

_S: Quinn! – _Devolvia el empujon y la tomaba del brazo, se dirigían al baño, Santana arrastraba a Quinn. – _No seas mas estúpida aun. Mirate, parece que te escapaste de un secuestro! _

La rubia se miraba al espejo y si, estaba demacrada.

_Q: Pero…_

_S: Pero nada Fabray, si quieres hacer las cosas bien tienes que ser la de siempre, basta de mariconadas! – _Empujaba a la rubia que comenzaba a llorar.

_Q: Yo no hice nada… Y… Simplemente se fue… _

_S: Quinn. Lavate la cara y ven… - _Tiraba una toalla a su amiga – _te abrazaria pero eso te haría llorar mas. _

_B: Nina nos invitó a NY… - _Sonreia tratando de hacer reaccionar a la morena.

_R: Aham… - ¿Por qué_ Quinn no le había dicho nada?

_B: Podriamos ir esta semana… Mi gato quiere ir, pero en su lugar irás tu, que eres igual o mas abrazable e insegura… _

_R: Aham…_

_S: ¿Rachel podemos hablar? – _La morena se paraba sin decir nada.

_R: Dime… _

_S: ¿Vas a seguir siendo así de marica o falta mucho? _

_R: Voy a seguir asi, con esta racha._

_S: Dios, te odio, odio a esta Rachel completamente negativa! - _¿Santana decepcionada de Rachel?

_R: ¿Listo? – _Se giraba para volver al sillón y escuchar las descabelladas anécdotas de Britt.

_S: Espera! – _La hacia volver y apuntaba con el dedo, a muy poca distancia el lado malvado de Santana (Que casi siempre estaba suelto) Salia. – _Vas a hacer algo. Jamás vi a Quinn de esa manera, vas a comprenderla y respetar sus tiempos. No creo que las dos piensen igual, de hecho Quinn está volviéndose prácticamente ansiosa por tu culpa. ¿Sabes lo que es la abstinencia sexual para alguien como Quinn? Ahora eso no importa, eres una despiadada loca y a eso todos lo sabemos ¿Pero sabes que? ella va a estar contigo aunque le pegues una patada en el culo ahora mismo, va a estar ahí aunque la detestes como ahora. ¿Entendiste? Quinn no paga con lo mismo si te quiere_– _Nunca va a darte la espalda Rachel, no se la des ahora… - _Asentia con la cabeza y regresaba al sillón donde Quinn en silencio miraba hacia el suelo.

_B: ¿Todo bien?_

_Q: Si – _Sonreia - _¿Tu? – _La presión que había en sus ojos la hacia querer caer al suelo.

Rachel entraba y volvia a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes, sin mirar a los ojos o prestar atención a la rubia que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Hacia fuerza para no abalanzarse sobre ella y frotar esos ojitos que estaban aun rojos.

_B: Irás a la super cabaña que alquilará Will?_

_Q: No lo sé… Quiza necesite ir algunos días con Nina… - _jugaba con sus manos.

_B: Aham… Nos llamó, a ti?_

_Q: Me dejó algunos… 12 mensajes pidiéndome que vaya porque le debía un favor… _

_B: Jajaja ella es genial…_

_S: Basta…_

_Q: Es sexy… - _Decia completamente retraida, la Quinn desinhibida de siempre no estaba.

_B: Es sexy y quiero tocar sus boobies._

_S: Tu quieres tocar mis – _Enfasis- _Boobies._

_B: No, he dicho Nina, las de Nina – _Bromeaba con su novia.

_S: ¿Ah si? _

_B: Claro que si…_

_S: Bueno… Que entonces ella te regale lo que yo te iba a regalar… - _La latina se levantaba y se iba sonriendo.

_B: Noooo… San! – _Salia corriendo detrás de ella, y por primera vez Rachel sonreia. – _Santana! – _se escuchaba desde la cocina.

_R: ¿Estás bien? – _Rachel notaba como Quinn mordía sus dedos con completa energía.

_Q: ¿Eh? – _No esperaba algo sereno, es mas, esperaba algún golpe o gritos.

_R: Vas a lastimarte ¿Estuviste llorando? – _El semblante de Rachel seguía serio.

_Q: No… Soy alérgica… A algo… Que…_

_R: Si, está bien… _

_Q: Si…_

Rachel negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba del sillón.

_R: ¿Le dices a Santana que gracias? Tengo que irme…_

_Q: Espera! Me voy contigo… - _Tambien se levantaba y comenzaba a seguirla – _Adios san! Me llevo tu campera de las Cheerios!_

Rachel no respondia, las dos salian en silencio, la noche ya había caído hace una hora. Rachel suspiraba pesadamente y comenzaba a caminar. Quinn, caminaba algunos pasos detrás de ella.

_R: Piensas seguirme mucho tiempo más?_

_Q: ¿Eh? – _Se adelantaba tosiendo dos veces.

_R: Quinn… ¿Estas bien? _

_Q: Si, solo que, estoy un poquito congestionada – _Volvia a toser..

_R: ¿Estuviste llorando? _

_Q: No…_

_R: Quinn, estoy cansada como para discutir… Deberiamos hablar otro dia._

_Q: Aham… - _Negaba con la cabeza - _¿Quieres irte sola? – _Miraba frunciendo el seño la calle oscura que Rachel tendría que recorrer. - _¿Por aquí?_

_R: Vete al infierno. – _Se giraba y comenzaba a caminar dejando a Quinn sola.

_Q: Esta bien! – _La dejaba avanzar, después de unos segundos, comenzaba a caminar, de ninguna manera la dejaría llegar sola hasta su casa.

Rachel escuchaba como detrás de ella Quinn tarareaba y cantaba alguna canción _Maldita costumbre de cantar en algún idioma extraño! _Decia para si misma mientras caminaba mas rápido.

_R: Deja de seguirme! – _Gritaba, pero Quinn no se iba a detener.

_Q: Bueno! _

Media cuadra pasaba, la paciencia de Rachel se terminaba y su tolerancia también.

_R: ¿Eres estúpida? – _Quinn frenaba inmediatamente – _Te pedí que dejes de seguirme! – _Se giraba y caminaba directo a Quinn que petrificada veía como un torbellino se acercaba - _¿Puedes de una puta vez dejar de actuar tan extraño?_

Quinn solo ponía una expresión de no entender nada.

_R: ¿Por qué? _

_Q: ¿Qué?_

_R: ¿Por qué no me contaste que Lindsay seguía estando contigo? ¿Tan mal tenían que tratarme? – _Apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia Quinn que tragaba con dificultad.

_Q: Por dios… - _Suspiraba y trataba de centrarse – _No estas entendiendo absolutamente nada._

_R: No, Rachel nunca entiende nada – _Reia furiosa y se giraba para volver a caminar. – _Deja de seguirme como si fueras un perro demonios! _

_Q: Voy a hacer lo que quiera! – _La seguía, pero ahora mas lento. No tenia las agallas suficientes para luchar contra la Rachel enojada. – _Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Eh? – _Le hablaba a un perro que trataba de dormir en la puerta de un local – _Por un segundo, un segundo pónganse en mi lugar! – _Ahora trataba de comunicarse con dos gatos que estaban sobre una ventana. Rachel seguía caminando pero escuchaba a Quinn hablar y sonreia, amaba la locura de esa chica.

_R: Deja de seguirme Quinn! – _Faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a su casa y ahí si, ahí si tenia permitido desmoronarse.

_Q: Si así lo quieres. Adios! – _Se frenaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de la otra.

_R: Adios… - ¿Por qué demonios no me insistes? _Pensaba mientras odiaba a las ganas de girarse.

Quinn no se daría por vencida, doblaba a la izquierda, perdia a Rachel, pero llegaría a tierra firme antes que ella, corria para poder lograr lo que planeaba.

Rachel apretaba el móvil que llevaba en su mano y llegaba a su casa, su padre estaba viendo tele.

_L: Hola mi vida… Que tarde llegas…_

_R: Hola pa… - _Cansada besaba a su padre y se sentaba junto a el pensando y abrazándolo.

_L: ¿Qué sucede?_

_R: Es aquí – _Señalaba a su corazon – _De nuevo._

_L: Es Quinn Fabray de nuevo? - _Abrazaba aun mas fuerte a su hija.

_R: Si – _Secaba y tragaba algún par de lagrimas que atinaban a salir – _Pero está bien…_

_L: Solo confía… ¿Qué sucedió?_

_R: Es lago, estoy cansada, hablamos mañana quieres?_

_L: Claro – _El hombre se paraba y buscaba un abrigo – _Voy a buscar a tu padre al aeropuerto mi vida, tranquila si? _– Decia a su hija que se tapaba la cara y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, cierta silueta que segundos atrás había escalado por las paredes se camuflaba en las cortinas.

Toda la presión, las lagrimas y el dolor acumulados de a kilos sobre su espalda durante todo el dia, explotaban al entrar a su habitación, extrañaba el calor de los brazos de la rubia, odiaba no tener el valor suficiente como para dejar en claro a los demás que Quinn Fabray ya no era como antes, ahora su corazon pertenecía a la enana que dando largas zancadas entraba al baño sollozando fuerte y claro, estaba desabrigada, Quinn Fabray había destrozado toda la poca protección que tenia, estaba desabrigada porque estaba segura de que nadie pelearía por ella, creía que nadie haría nada para hacerla sonreir, creía que nadie en ese momento estaba llorando por ella atrás de unas ridículas cortinas con estampados de corazones...

Quinn cerraba los ojos con fuerza para dejar de escuchar como su chica lloraba del otro lado de la puerta. Mordía sus dedos y salía de aquel escondite, jamás había entrado a una casa a escondidas y sin permiso, pero desde que había tenido ese golpe de suerte, esa suerte de tener a Rachel en el camino, estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa, en silencio movería todas las montañas del mundo por ella.

Rachel se metia debajo de la lluvia caliente que despreocupada y sin pudor recorría su cuerpo, necesitaba un baño rápido y dormir, dormir como nunca. El tiempo pasaba y Quinn se cansaba de esperar, se sentaba sobre la cama y prendía la luz del velador, no lo había notado, pero cuando ese velador prendía, en el techo se reflejaba un rosado corazon. Quinn sonreia ¿Quién le dejó decorar esta habitación de esa manera? Estaba claro que no era su estilo, no paraba de sonreir y pendía, apagaba, prendía y apagaba la luz repetidas veces dejando el tiempo pasar.

Su mirada se dirigía a el escritorio de partituras y cuadernos de Rachel, con una lapicera azul, dejaría algún mensaje para su chica.

_I hope you feel beautiful today –Q _

Esa frase se desparramaba en salteadas hojas del cuaderno de matematicas, a simple vista veia que Rachel no era muy buena en esa dichosa materia, corregia algunos errores y dejaba un mensaje.

_No dudes en buscarme cuando ya no puedas fingir mas que entiendes esto! -xo _

Las partituras de piano seguían.

_¿Sabias que tomo clases de piano desde los 5 años? xo_

Por ultimo lo que parecía un diario intimo. No lo abriría pero si engancharía una notita en el.

"_No era más que un zorro semejante a cien mil otros. Pero yo le hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo", esta debería ser la frase de mi vida no crees? –Q_

Un cuaderno que parecía contener las composiciones de Rachel titulado "Composiciones de Rachel" – _Innovadora – _Decia la rubia mientras abria al azar y con una perfecta caligrafia ponía:

"_¿Y de qué te sirve poseer las estrellas?  
-Me sirven para ser rico.  
-¿Y de qué te sirve ser rico?  
-Me sirve para comprar más estrellas." Pero ya ves, solamente me alcanza y sobra con una de ellas…-Q_

Escuchaba como la canilla se cerraba y secaba las lagrimas que se venían, hace mucho no dolia pelearse con alguien así, dolia que a Rachel le doliera el mundo, dolia dolerle a Rachel. Paradoja. Corriendo, apagaba todo y volvia a las cortinas.

Rachel salía envuelta en una toalla, aun sollozando, asi como cuando lloras tanto que tu cuerpo se sigue quejando luego de que terminas de llorar, con un rodete mal hecho, se sentaba pesadamente sobre la cama y secaba sus piernas, Quinn tragaba al ver el cuerpo de Rachel.

_R: Dios dios… - _Suspiraba mientras se quitaba el toallon y con violencia lo tiraba contra la pared. Su cuerpo desnudo se mostraba por primera vez ante los de Quinn que casi larga un grito de sorpresa. De sorpresa infinita que casi hacia explotar sus arterias, _De eso hablaba Santana cuando decía lo del resplandor animal…_

Rachel seguía desnuda como si nadie estuviera con ella, la rubia que tapaba sus ojos pero dejaba un poquito para mirar, estaban a punto de quebrarse, mordía fuerte, cerraba los puños con fuerza y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaria fuego, bella, esa era la palabra, belleza.

Rachel se ponía ropa interior y Quinn seguía observando camuflada como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

_R: __My outsides are cool my insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you I've tried different ways but it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I'm just tripping… - _Cantaba, pero su voz no sonaba animada y dispuesta a hacer temblar a todos como siempre.

_Q: ¿Rach? – _No se atrevia a salir y la morocha se asustaba de sobremanera.

_R: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – _Se tapaba el pecho con una remera.

_Q: Quinn.. Soy Quinn… - _Todavia sin atreverse a salir por miedo a recibir una paliza.

_R: ¿Qué mierda? – _Se paraba y cautelosamente caminaba hasta donde provenía el sonido. Corria con fuerza las cortinas y veía a Quinn con las manos cubriendo sus ojos. – _Aaaahhh! – _Gritaba tapándose con lo primero que encontraba.

_Q: Lo siento! – _Recibia un golpe.

_R: Casi me muero! – _Golpe

_Q: Lo siento lo siento! No vi nada lo siento! – _Se cubria completamente ruborizada.

_R: No… - _Se quedaba petrificada – _No no no… - _Trataba de ponerse la remera pero Quinn la detenia.

_Q: Por favor no… Eres mas linda así – _Miraba hacia el suelo con las mejillas prendidas fuego.

Rachel sonreia para ella misma, pero…

_R: Tienes que irte! – _Trataba de abrir la ventana pero no podría - _¿Qué hiciste?_

_Q: Nada! No me eches… _

_R: Tienes que irte Quinn – _Tiraba sobre la cara la remera que iba a ponerse.

_Q: No no, sigue haciendo tus cosas, yo necesito pensar… - _Tomaba asiento en un sillón. – _Es mejor así, ese corazon es intimidante – _Apuntaba al techo, a ese deforme corazon.

_R: Esto está mal._

_Q: Haz de cuenta que no estoy._

_R: Acabo de hacer de cuenta que no estabas y me viste desnuda! – _Tiraba con un peluche atinando en la cabeza de la rubia.

_Q: Ay… - _Se quejaba y recordaba la silueta de su chica desnuda, el calor la recorría de arriba hacia abajo, lo que terminaba en una mirada llena de sensaciones a Rachel que se sentía chiquita enseguida.

_R: Vete, no quiero hablarte._

Quinn no respondia, solo se acomodaba aun mas en el sillón y observaba a Rachel recostarse en la cama, las dos se miraban, con pena, con pena pero con un deseo irrefrenable en las pupilas.

_R: Quinn tienes que irte… - _Volvia a repetir a los diez minutos de estar en silencio – _¿Qué haces?_

_Q: Dibujo… - _Hacia garabatos en un papel.

_R: Muestrame…_

_Q: No… Haz tus cosas._

_R: Quinn! – _Se sentaba sobre la cama para tratar de ver mejor, la rubia se giraba y le impedía observar.

_Q: Hey! – _Sonreia adorando a Rachel que se paraba para forcejear. – _Que curiosa!_

_R: Vete… - _Volvia a sentarse frustrada.

_Q: No quiero._

_R: ¿Qué quieres para dejarme en paz?_

_Q: Un abrazo – _Sonreia mostrando los dientes y haciendo reir a la morocha.

_R: No, no hay trato. _

_Q: Bueno… - _Tiraba su cuello para atrás tratando de dormir, Rachel se relamía los labios literalmente.

_R: ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir?_

_Q: Si…_

_R: Te odio – _Se tapaba y trataba de dormir, mientras una llamita en Quinn se encendia, se quedaría ahí sentada, en la oscuridad velando por los sueños de su chica.

Dos horas pasaban y Rachel dormía pesadamente. La fibra de color seguía en las manos de Quinn que ya cabeceaba producto de la tranquilidad y el silencio.

Despacio se levantaba y veía a su chica dormir.

_Q: Ojalá tuvieras esta paz mientras estás despierta… Serias mas perfecta aun – _Miraba desde arriba a Rachel dormir mientras acomodaba un mechon de pelo que se atrevía a desacomodarse.

Las sabanas cubrían las piernas de la morocha, el resto del cuerpo descubierto serviría para Quinn, que destapaba la fibra y comenzaba a hacer garabatos, escribia su nombre, creaba corazones y formas abstractas en el torax de la enana, caminaba silenciosa al baño, pintándose los labios de un rojo pasión, fuertísimo. Pidiendo al cielo que cumpliría su petición, comenzaba a dejar rojos besos en el abdomen de la bella durmiente que navegaba con Morfeo muy lejos de la realidad, un camino de besos comenzaba a tomar forma, luego de 15 minutos de juegos y "arte". Quinn fotografiaba ese momento, besaba el cuello de su chica, la arropaba como hace tiempo nadie lo hacia con ella y bajaba por la ventana a la realidad, la lluvia caia, y sabia que los ruidos del cielo no la dejarían pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Su madre no estaba, estaba escrito. Cansada y completamente diferente subia por las escaleras. Se duchaba y bajaba a comer algo, a la mañana siguiente debía ir a la escuela. Quinn tomaba un libro y ponía bien fuerte la música en sus auriculares, hace mucho tiempo no lloraba como lo hacia antes, su corazon había encontrado un poco de calma pero no la suficiente. El acantilado estaba con sus seductoras olas esperando, esperando a alguien que quiera saltar, y desprotegida, Quinn se moria por saltar y desaparecer de todo por un segundo, quería saltar y que alguien la siguiera, el clima parecía enloquecer, los truenos avisaban y los rayos golpeaban en el desafortunado suelo. La rubia saltaba del miedo que le ocasionaba sentirse sola, fría y sin nadie para protegerla de una tormenta, nunca nadie la había protegido de una tormenta. Desabrigada, cansada y perdida como un perro, Quinn dormía solo dos horas.

Rachel despertaba pesadamente gracias a la alarma que insistente sonaba. Se sentaba sobre la cama y aplaudía tres veces, era cabala para poder tener un buen dia. Despreocupada caminaba hacia el baño, pero un cuaderno en el suelo le llamaba la atención, Quinn era una desordenada, un bollo de papel estaba a su lado.

_Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? Solo necesito un lugarcito. Afuera hay una tormenta que está viniendo y estoy peleada con mamá…_

El corazon de Rachel se estrujaba, si, había dejado a Quinn a la deriva.

_S: ¿Estas bien? – _Veia a una Quinn notablemente resfriada y con pocas horas de sueño encima.

_Q: ¿Eh? _

_S: Quinn, todo bien?_

_Q: Si si, solo que anoche…_

_S: Si, el cielo casi se cae en tu habitación… ¿Y…? – _Señalaba a Rachel que desde siempre estaba sentada concentradísima en la clase. Quinn negaba con la cabeza – _No intento que te quedaras? _

Quinn volvia a negar con la cabeza.

_S: Wao… - _Levantaba las cejas sorprendida.

La clase pasaba y la cabeza de Quinn se partia, hace días no conseguía dormir como lo hacia antes. Sus musculos estaban cansados y el cuchicheo detrás suyo mas la cara de bestia de Santana la hacían querer golpearse la cabeza y morir.

_F: Si! – _Incitaba a un compañero a lanzar papeles a la cabeza rubia que concentrada calculaba.

Santana solo se giraba y prendía fuego el lugar con la mirada.

_Q: Está bien… - _La rutina seguía, cada vez mas papeles y con mas fuerza golpeaban su cuerpo, Quinn respiraba y miraba a la pizarra, Rachel se percataba de todo pero aun traia el corazon en la mano después de encontrar ese papel y ver lo que había hecho su chica en su abdomen, cualquier tipo de enojo había sido bloqueado por aquel hermoso gesto, la cara de Quinn reflejaba el malestar que traia encima. Conocía a la rubia y por nada del mundo debía acercarse.

_S: Hey… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – _Los papeles, mojados y hechos un bollo seguían cayendo sobre Quinn.

_Q: No… No aquí, que no reaccione ahora no quiere decir que no siga siendo yo la que siempre maltrata y lastima – _Sonreia a su amiga – _Parezco nueva, pero soy la misma de siempre San… - _Volvia su mirada hacia el cuadernillo lleno de números y cálculos auxiliares.

_S: Te amo te amo… - _Largaba un chillido y sonriendo volvían a la clase.

Las ultimas dos horas del dia que correspondian al Glee club, comenzaban, el timbre sonaba y debían cambiar de salón. Quinn tomaba sus cosas despacio, conocía a Finn y sabia como hacer que se sintiera miserable, sabia como lastimar a los demás, por primera vez lo miraba y sonreia mientras los demás desesperados salian de la clase de algebra.

_F: ¿Qué pasa Fabray? Demasiado débil como para pegar mas fuerte? – _Finn seguía sentado sobre su silla.

_S: Siempre tan prepotente…_

_F: Habló miss universo! – _Decia con sarcasmo.

_Q: San… - _Con la mirada la enviaba a la puerta para que nadie mas pueda entrar.

_F: ¿Qué pasa Fabray? No eres la misma… - _Se reia de la rubia que acomodaba su cabello y se levantaba caminando cerca de Finn.

_Q: Oh si, claro que sigo siendo la misma, no te equivoques… – _Se apoyaba sobre la mesa con prepotencia – _Solo que, sentirse amada cambia absolutamente todo… Te sientes linda – _Gesticulaba – _Los aires cambian._

_F: Que te dure…_

_Q: Claro, claro que me va a durar porque nadie estando cuerda volvería contigo…_

_F: Ya lo veremos… - _Los dos sonreían al hablar.

_Q: ¿Y dime Finn, tu te sientes amado por alguien?_

_F: Claro…_

_Q: Cuentame… - _Esperaba respuesta. - _¿Quién te quiere?_

_F: Rachel me quiere._

Quinn largaba una carcajada.

_F: ¿Eres estúpida? _

_S: Tranquila señorita! – _Gritaba la latina desde la puerta.

_Q: Voy a pedirte algo, ya deja en paz a la humanidad, ya vas a encontrar a alguien… _

_F: Es que ya la encontré, solo hay que luchar…_

_Q: Suenas gracioso… Es gracioso porque siempre crees que todo el mundo va a estar pendiente de ti, pero ya no mas sabes? Porque estas quedándote solo, de a poco, vas a empezar a sentirte, solo e infeliz, vas a aislarte del resto del mundo y quizá, quizá ahí aprendas a dejar a los demás vivir, vas a sentirte tan miserable que hasta quizá quieras morir. – _Levantaba la típica ceja.

Finn comenzaba a titubear.

_F: Yo…_

_Q: Oh no! Que todavía no termino…_

_S: Tranquila señorita! – _Gritaba desde lejos.

_Q: Se como te sientes Finn… Necesitas algo que signifique mucho, necesitas algo, algo especial, pero nunca lo vas a tener porque lo alejas todo… Eres prepotente y egocéntrico._

_F: Lo vas a lamentar…_

_Q: Claro, claro que si, voy a lamentar no dejar que Francisco venga y te patee las bolas._

_F: Deja de molestarme! – _Se paraba golpeando la mesa con su gran mano.

Santana evaluaba la situación, sabia que Finn Hudson era capaz de golpear a cualquiera.

_Q: No! Es mi turno mierda! – _Quinn se hacia mas grande y apuntaba con el dedo – _todos tenemos una oportunidad! Eres egocéntrico y prepotente porque tienes miedo! – _Finn le daba un pequeño empujon a Quinn que sorprendida continuaba gritando – _tienes miedo a quedarte solo, le temes a ser nada, porque eres nada Finn Hudson, y cuando no tienes nada para ofrecer ¿Sabes que? Vivir se hace pesado! – _Empujaba mas fuerte al muchacho que se lamentaba.

_F: Vete a la mierda!_

_Q: No vuelvas a acercarte! – _La liberación animal de daba en Ohio. – _Dejala en paz porque yo misma voy a hacer que te duela vivir, me voy a quedar aquí contigo para que tu vida sea miserable! ¿Escuchaste? Espero que entiendas con palabras, porque Francisco no está muy contento contigo! Voy a hacer que quieras de verdad morirte, sigo siendo la misma Finn, pero tengo algo por lo que vivir… No vuelvas a equivocarte! – _Caminaba tomando su mochila y se iba gruñiendo al salir. Santana se reia y festejaba.

_S: Lindo! – _Largaba una carcajada y mostraba el dedo del medio al muchacho que había recibido un valde helado de realidad, no lo habían golpeado, pero su corazon sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre el...

Quinn entraba como un torbellino al salón del club de canto, todos estaban prestando atención a Mercedes que cantaba alguna canción a la que nadie daba importancia. Quinn se sentaba en su lugar y comenzaba a leer un libro. Su celular vibraba.

**¿Anoche estuviste sola? –R**

**Si ¿Por qué? –Q – **Estaban a tres sillas, pero tenían un secreto que guardar.

**Encontré un papel en mi cuarto :( perdón! –R**

**No pasa nada… Puedo pasar una tormenta sola, es lo que todo el mundo hace no? -Q – **La rubia juraba que aun tenia la piel de gallina producto del temporal.

**Te quiero Quinn… -R**

**:) –Q – **Rachel recibia esa respuesta y no hablaría mas del tema, sabia que Quinn odiaba estar sola mientras llovia, tenia que arreglar eso.

**Me gustaron mucho los tatuajes temporales que hiciste en mi panza… –R**

**:) -Q**

**¿voy a poder hacer algunos yo? Sobre tu abdomen… -R**

**Jaja no lo creo! –Q**

**¿Por qué? –R**

**Porque siempre te duermes antes que yo… -Q**

**Esa eres tu Fabray –R**

**Tengo una mejor idea –R**

**Cuentame –Q**

**Podria hacer lo que hiciste sobre mi, pero dejando besos ya que no soy tan habilidosa dibujando como tu :) –R**

No recibia respuesta por parte de la rubia. Will schuester comenzaba a hablarles eufóricamente como lo hacia siempre.

_W: Muchachos! Tengo una muy buena noticia, hoy nos lo confirmaron y quería saber si estab…_

_S: ¿Podemos ir al grano? – _Santana interrumpía.

_W: Está bien santana. Para poder ganar las nacionales este año, tenemos que aferrarnos a todo lo que nos inspire, vamos a viajar mañana y durante tres días a las cabañas mas famosas de Lima…_

La mayoría del Glee club festejaba, aquella costa del lago… Allá por el capitulo dos…

_W: Wohaa! – _Se volvia eufórico – _Vamos a cantar, a divertirnos y a practicar en equipos, cada uno podrá estar con su grupo de amigos durante el dia, pero por las noches los fogones van a ser obligatorios y todos vamos a utilizar nuestras voces para entrenar y así ganar las nacionales! – _El grupo explotaba, todo era una alegría inmensa, el grupo se dispersaba y terminaban de cumplir su horario dentro del colegio.

Quinn entraba a su casa despreocupada como siempre, ya tenia todo planeado, comeria, veria a Francis y hasta quizá dormiría la siesta con el, prepararía su ropa y se acostaría temprano para a la mañana siguiente, llegar a tiempo al lugar donde Will los había citado.

Rachel en cambio, se pasaba parte del mediodía y la tarde, tocando, viendo de cerca la caligrafia, las letras que Quinn había dejado sobre sus cuadernos.

_R: ¿Existirá algo mas dulce? – _Suspiraba y se recostaba, con un papel en la mano, donde Quinn había escrito _I hope you feel beautiful today. _

**Estás por ahí? –R**

_F: Quinn… - _Zamarreaba a la rubia que como un tronco dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amigo.

_Q: Mmhph… - _Movia las manos tocando la cara de Francis.

_F: Auch! Duele! – _Se zafaba enseguida – _Quinn! – _Hacia que se despierte exaltada.

_Q: Que demonios!_

_F: Ya es tarde, dijiste que tenias que preparar tus cosas… - _Se ponía el buzo que estaba sobre la cama.

_Q: ¿Me regalas ese abrigo? – _Quinn recién levantada era imposible de resistir.

_F: No, ya tienes tres de estos. – _Los preciados buzos Vans de Francis temblaban ante la ambición de Quinn.

_Q: Por favor… Me lo regalas y te presto mi cámara._

Francis no respondia, solo se lo quitaba tirándolo sobre Quinn y yendo directo al armario, donde la cámara supra talentosa de la rubia descansaba.

_Q: Ha… - _Se tapaba con el gran buzo de su chico – _Nunca mas vuelvas a negarte… Puedes comprar muchos de estos._

_F: Asi que mañana te vas?_

_Q: Si…_

_F: Vas a estar al aire libre, tienes que volver…_

_Q: No lo sé… - _Sonreia y se sentaba en el respaldar de la cama, mientras Francis se acercaba a fotografiarla.

_F: Cara de sorpresa. – _Quinn obedecía y el clic se escuchaba - _¿Y como es que van a dormir?_

_Q: Cabañas… Supongo que de a cuatro o cinco._

_F: Tristeza – _Quinn de nuevo posaba - _¿Separados de que manera?_

_Q: No lo sé, Brittany se iba a encarg… Demonios – _Quinn se helaba.

_F: Te va a tocar con Rachel y no te vas a poder contener. – _Juntos veian las perfectas fotos y se quedaban en silencio.

_Q: ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer?_

_F: Dejarlo ser?_

_Q: Como si fuera tan fácil…_

_F: Dios Quinn. Algun dia tiene que pasar._

_Q: Pero y si pasa y no nos gusta? _

_F: A Rachel le va a encantar… Se lo que te digo._

_Q: No, no sabes lo que dices._

_F: Bueno… - _Resignado abrazaba a Quinn como protegiéndola. – _Si no funciona, piensa en mi y en mi cuerpo, vas a volar – _Decia al oído de la muchacha que lo golpeaba haciéndolo caer.

_Q: Eres un estúpido! – _Se reia a carcajadas mientras Francisco volvia a tomar fotos de su rostro.

_F: Hace mucho no te brillaban los ojitos de esa manera – _Se sentaba sobre el suelo.

_Q: Aham…_

_F: Hazlo Quinn, eres lo mas protector, cuidadoso y comprensivo que conozco, dejalo ser…_

_Q: Dios… - _Se ponía la gran capucha que tapaba su rostro por completo.

_F: No creo que tu organismo soporte mucho mas a ese ritmo._

_Q: Quema…_

_F: Es la hora, cuando te sofocas no queda otra._

_Q: Lo dices como si fuera algo feo Francisco…_

_F: Bueno, pero tu no lo vas a tomar así, dale…_

Quinn suspiraba y volvia a ser abrazada por Francis.

_F: Si no puedes, lo arruinas o simplemente si sale bien y quieres hablar puedes llamar… - _Quinn lo miraba con adoracion. – _A Nina, ella sabrá como… Yo solo voy a festejarlo… No te conviene que intervenga… - _Los dos negaban con la cabeza y reian.

_Q: Eres de otro planeta. _

_F: Lo sé, adiós bella, que la suerte siempre esté de tu lado. – _Hacia una reverencia y dejaba un beso sobre la mejilla de Quinn

_Q: Avox._

_F: Mala, adiós._

Francis se iba y no quedaba otra, había que dejarlo ser.

Rachel se ponía un abrigo, y salía de su casa saludando a sus padres. Habia terminado de cenar y todo estaba listo para la mañana que venia.

_R: Como demonios Quinn camina todo esto… - _Cansada, veía como una cuadra faltaba para la casa de las Fabray. Lo que no sabia Rachel, era que Quinn había corrido el doble de lo que ella caminaba ahora.

La morena llegaba casi entre la oscuridad del patio de la rubia y el frio que calaba en la sangre.

_R: Como demonios… - _La ventana, la tubería de desagüe, los ladrillos ¿Cómo demonios subiría? – _La escalera! – _su rostro se iluminaba, Rachel después de tres minutos, estaba en la ventana de Quinn, que se había quedado dormida en el suelo leyendo un libro, a Rachel casi se le escapa un grito de adoracion cuando se topó con esa imagen.

Despacio, entraba al cuarto, Quinn parecía envuelta en un abrigo tres tallas mas grande, respiraba pausada y relajadamente, Rachel quería tirarse sobre ella y llenarla de mimos.

Se sentaba sobre la cama y deseaba tener la suficiente fuerza para cargarla y ponerla sobre la cama, una llamativa cámara estaba sobre la almohada.

_R: Con que con esto juegas todo el dia Fabray… - _La observaba y hablaba en forma de susurro. La prendía y la miraba como si de un ovni se tratara, quitaba el flash, y tomaba tres fotos al cuerpo sobre el suelo de Quinn. Mordia su labio inferior y sonreia, ya no podía mas.

_R: Quinnie… - _Se arrodillaba en el suelo y ponía las dos manos sobre el suelo, quedando sobre Quinn, pero sin hacer peso sobre ella, con adoracion pasaba su nariz sobre el rostro de la otra – _Quinn… - _Besaba su nariz y su pelo completamente desordenado. – _Pareces cemento Quinn – _Sonreia y marcaba un camino con su labio inferior, haciendo que Quinn se mueva quejándose.

_R: Quinn, vamos a la cama, te va a doler el cuerpo… - _Decia en el oído de la rubia que se quejaba mas fuerte – _Linda… - _Zamarreaba a la bella durmiente.

_Q: Que… - _Se estiraba debajo de Rachel – _Que? – _abria los ojos viendo a Rachel sobre ella y sonreia infinitamente. – _Hola…_

_R: Hola bella… - _Mordia la pera de su chica y la hacia quejarse – _Tienes que subir a la cama Quinn… Pareces un perrito._

_Q: Aham… - _Miraba fijamente a los ojos de la otra, perdiéndose.

_R: Quinn… _

_Q: Que… Estemos en silencio… Ven… - _Tomaba a Rachel de la cintura, trayéndola hacia ella y acortando distancias, el peso de Rachel ahora estaba sobre Quinn. – _Necesito tiempo cuando recién despierto…_

_R: Con razón… - _Sonreia sobre la boca de la otra dejando un ruidoso beso.

_Q: Cuanto cariño… - _Decia sarcástica.

_R: Eres menos odiosa cuando duermes, duerme Quinnie, duérmete – _Tapaba la nariz y la boca de la rubia que negaba con la cabeza y acariciaba la espalda de Rachel.

El tiempo pasaba y los mimos se esparcían por todo el cuerpo, Quinn estaba completamente despierta tocando el torax de Rachel sobre la remera.

_R: ¿Vas a ir mañana? – _Decia sobre el oído de la rubia que se quejaba al escuchar la voz de su chica tan intensa en aquel sensible lugar – _Que sensible… - _Lamia el oído de Quinn que tragaba con dificultad.

_Q: Ah… Rachel… - _Se aferraba al cuello de esta, percatándose de que no escaparía de esa situación.

_R: Pregunte algo Quinn… Sientate – _Quinn obedecía embelesada y Rachel le quitaba el buzo, este se llevaba también a su remera, dejando a Quinn solo con un corpiño de nubes, de nubes, pero no por eso menos sexy.

_Q: Que haces? – _Intentaba taparse pero Rachel se sentaba sobre ella – _No dios… - _Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, inevitablemente tenia contacto directo con el calor que emanaba Rachel.

_R: Este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo…_

_Q: Me di cuenta… - _Decia relajada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel que hacia lo mismo.

_R: En este momento yo no debería tener remera… - _Decia picara sobre la boca de Quinn que sonreia y de un tiron dejaba a Rachel solo con un corpiño negro super seductor. Quinn tragaba con dificultad y volvia a apoyarse en el hombro de Rachel que tocaba su espalda y trazaba líneas extrañas. - _¿Por qué Finn lo hace mas rápido?_

_Q: ¿Qué? – _Quinn miraba sin entender.

_R: Si, nunca hacíamos esto… _

_Q: ¿Y el que hacia? _

_R:¿ Tirarme sobre la cama y todo el tiempo intentar tener sexo? – _Reia mientras Quinn miraba con desaprobación.

_Q: ¿Y eso es lindo?_

_R: No, pero tiene adrenalina…_

_Q: Ah, te gusta la adrenalina?_

_R: Si – _Besaba el cuello de Quinn que soltaba un quejido – _Me gusta cuando haces eso… - _Decia con una voz completamente sexual.

_Q: ¿Qué cosa te gusta? – _Abrazaba la espalda de su chica metiendo la mano debajo del sosten.

_R: Que suspires así… Por mi culpa… - _Las caderas de la mas enana se movían sobre Quinn buscando atención.

Quinn juraba tener un orgasmo con aquella declaración.

_Q: Ay Rach… Que difícil… - _Tragaba con dificultad y acariciaba los muslos eternos de la enana.

_R: Mas… - _Buscaba tener aquellos sonidos solo para ella, pero Quinn se mordía por dentro para no gritar.

_Q: No._

_R: ¿Por qué? Quinn… - _Miraba triste a su chica que la miraba con completa lascivia.

_Q: Tienes que ganártelos… - _La expresión triste de la enana cambiaba a una completamente sensual.

_R: Cambiemos. – _Se sentaba sobre el suelo y esperaba a que Quinn se posicione sobre ella, la rubia dudaba por dos segundos, pero ya estaba sobre Rachel sonriendo y acariciando su nuca.

_Q: Es lindo… - _Decia sobre la boca de Rachel que mordía sus labios y rasguñaba su espalda.

_R: ¿Puedo? _

_Q: ¿Qué cosa? – _Miraba las manos de Rachel que se ponían casi tocando su trasero. – _No creo que haga falta…_

Rachel acariciaba los muslos de Quinn y era ella quien suspiraba de la emoción.

_R: Siempre soñé con esto… - _Reia mientras rasguñaba despacio la piel palida de la otra.

Rachel fuera de control besaba, lamia y mordía el cuello de Quinn que suspiraba y perdia el aliento en cada roce involuntario de su centro contra Rachel. Las caderas se movían tratando así de tener un poco de roce con algo. La urgencia era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

_Q: Rach… Ah! – _Se hechaba para atrás, para así permitir que Rachel acaricie uno de sus pechos sobre el corpiño, embelesada, la morena besaba la clavicula de la rubia, haciéndola ver estrellas. Una sinfonía de gemidos, risas y grititos ahogados se oian del otro lado de la puerta.

_R: ¿Te gusto? – _Rachel frenaba cualquier tipo de actividad y quedaba viendo las manos de Quinn sobre sus pechos.

_Q: Me encantas… - _Cerraba las piernas apretando a su chica.

_R: ¿Quieres desabrochar mi sosten por mi por favor? – _Sonreia y tocaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Quinn.

_Q: No… Este… Yo… _

_R: Deja, yo lo hago. – _Llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y desabrochaba el corpiño pero no lo sacaba, sus pechos seguían cubiertos, pero ahora había libertad para acariciarlos. – _Dame tu mano._

Quinn tragaba con dificultad y seguía el camino que indicaba Rachel, el comienzo de su seno derecho. Gloria. Las dos dejaban escapar un grito ahogado.

_R: Creo que mi corazon se va a salir – _Completamente tensa, Quinn solo asentía y sonreia. – _Cierra los ojos._

_Q: Rachel…_

_R: Quinn, ciérralos y abrazame – _La rubia obedecía y sentía como los pechos de su chica apretaban contra los suyos, inevitablemente, suspiraba de placer. – _Puedes tocarme… - _Tomaba la mano de su chica y la ponía sobre uno de sus senos, Quinn estaba en la nube numero nueve y cayendo en picada.

Ya había tocado cuerpos desnudos, pero nunca había sentido morirse de placer como en ese preciso momento. Todo lo que sabia, era opacado por los impulsos que Rachel proponía. Quinn masajeaba, implementaba lo que sabia y hacia volar a su chica. Sus bocas se unian, se besaban con completa entrega, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente pero no se tocaban, nadie se animaba a ir mas alla del pantalón.

_R: Muevete… - _Ordenaba en el oído de Quinn que se aferraba a su nuca y obedecía entregada. Sus caderas se movían eufóricas, estaba por llegar y su cara lo decía. Rachel veía emocionada todo lo que podía lograr en ese cuerpo.

Las manos de Rachel acompañaban el ir y venir del centro de Quinn, las manos llenas de ganas de tocar, acompañaban perfecto.

_Q: Rachel… Ra… Ah! – _Mordia el hombro de Rachel y estaba llegando. Tres movimientos mas, y Quinn dejaba ir toda la energía acumulada en aquel extasis, suspiros, mordidas, gritos y grititos ahogados quedaban en el oído de Rachel que también suspiraba y llegaba junto a ella.

Quinn dejaba caer todo su peso sobre Rachel, besaba su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

_R: ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?_

_Q: Sentí mucho mas… - _tomaba la cara de Rachel y la llenaba de pequeños besos. – _Gracias._

_R: Gracias por cuidarme Quinn. – _La cara de Quinn era completamente adorable, parecía estar en una especie de transe.

_Q: Aham… - _Se levantaba y se tiraba sobre la cama. Rachel la seguía y hacia lo mismo

_R: ¿Te veo mañana? _

_Q: Si… - _Decia mientras parecía quedarse dormida. - _¿Te vas a ir?_

_R: Si, dije 15 minutos – _Reian, mas de una hora y media había pasado – _Me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas. – _Movia a Quinn que parecía muerta y completamente despeinada. La arropaba y besaba su frente – _Estas a salvo. _

Una hora después, Rachel bajaba por donde había subido, completamente feliz. Habia conseguido algo para poner a salvo. Quinn Fabray estaría a salvo mientras Rachel Berry camine por ahi.

* * *

**¿Entonces? Si en este capitulo superamos los 11 comentarios, en el próximo QUIZÁ (lean lo que digo) QUIZÁ pasemos al lemmon. Daaale, cuadrito blanco, superamos los 11 y hacemos que estas chicas se quieran un poco mas! Ustedes hacen que lleguemos a buen puerto.**


	23. Comenzar a morir de amor

**El halo lunar** : El anillo se forma cuando la luz de la Luna es refractada al pasar a través de cristales de hielo. Los anillos lunares sólo serán visibles si hay nubes suficientemente altas (léase frías, para que se formen los cristales de hielo) y delgadas. La forma típica hexagonal de un cristal de hielo desvía la luz de la Luna en un ángulo de 22 grados (el equivalente a dos puños cerrados con el brazo extendido), así que el anillo completo describe un diámetro de 44 grados desde nuestro punto de vista. Sólo se han visto anillos cuando la Luna está próxima a ser llena. La Luna debería ser capaz de producir un anillo en cualquiera de sus fases, pero tal vez son demasiado débiles para verse excepto cuando es luna llena.

* * *

_S: Despierta! Quinn! – _Entraba gritando y aplaudiendo por las escaleras.

_B: Hey, no seas mala, yo voy a subir, tu prepara algo para que desayunemos, muero de hambre – _Sonreia y besaba la mano de su chica.

_B: Quinn, Quinnie… - _Entraba a la habitación y seleccionaba la ropa que su amiga iba a ponerse. Quinn aun seguía con la ropa puesta y dormía horizontalmente sobre la cama, completamente despeinada y con aspecto de cansada, Britt la dejaría dormir hasta que su chica prepare el desayuno. Santana gritaba desde la cocina. – _Quinn… - _Se acercaba a despertarla haciéndole cosquillas. Quinn comenzaba a retorcerse.

_Q: No! – _Reia y se quejaba.

_B: Vamos, a desayunar, en una hora salimos, dale linda… Aquí tienes la ropa._

_Q: Ahí voy… Dile a Santana que no vuelva a gritar en mi casa… - _Se levantaba corriendo hacia el baño, se cepillaba los dientes y se ponía el vestido que Britt le había elegido.

_S: Dios yo no puedo creer la habilidad de cocinar de esta chica! – _Degustaba un pay de limón que Quinn había hecho hace algunos días.

_B: Es increíble – _Reian y charlaban mientras esperaban a la rubia para desayunar.

_Q: Hola Britt… - _Besaba en la mejilla a su amiga y se sentaba al lado de Santana.

_S: Perra… - _Servia leche con chocolate en tres grandes tazas.

_Q: Oh, San… - _Reia mientras Santana la golpeaba debajo de la mesa.

_S: ¿Todo bien? Lista? _

_Q: Si? Normal…_

_B: Vas a poder estar sola en una habitación con Rachel… - _Reia picara.

_Q: Eso no importa…_

_B: Claro que si, deberías darme dinero, acomodé todo a la perfecction quieres ver? – _Mostraba un papel.

_Q: No no! Prefiero enterarme al mismo tiempo que todos, esta rico eso san? – _Veia como la latina iba por la cuarta porción.

_S: Increible, tu el año que viene vivirás conmigo y cocinaras… _

_Q: Claro que si, me voy a quedar así te espero con la comida lista… Estas coña. – _Tomaba un gran trago de su bebida favorita.

_B: A que hora deberíamos irnos?_

_S: No lo sé, a las 11? Ah tu vienes con nosotras rubia._

_Q: ¿Y si no quiero?_

_S: Brittany, las cuerdas…_

_Q: Okey okey… __Pero nada de canciones…_

_B: Eh! - _

_S: Si nosotras no veníamos directamente no te despertabas… ¿Pusiste algún tipo de alarma para no quedarte dormida Fabray?_

_Q: No… - _Era verdad lo que la otra planteaba, si ellas no aparecían dormiría directo hasta la otra noche. – _Tienes razón…_

_S: Lopez siempre tiene la razón…_

_B: Exacto._

_Q: Dios, tu estás de su lado Britt?_

_B: Ella me ayuda y explora mi sexualidad… Siempre tiene la razón en todo, salvo cuando yo propuse algo y al otro dia no pudo levantarse – _Quinn comenzaba a reir a carcajadas.

_Q: Que espanto! Deberias dejarla…_

_B: Deberia, pero no puedo… - _Santana revoleaba los ojos escuchando todo.

_Q: Pegale una patada en el trasero, todo va a ser mejor, además Francis muere por una oportunidad contigo!_

_S: Bueeeeno…._

Brittany reia por como Santana se había levantado a juntar las cosas.

_Q: Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos…_

_B: Eso creo._

_S: Les voy a partir el culo a las dos. Caminen. Este es tu estúpido bolso Quinn?_

_Q: Es una valija y la llevo yo – _Golpeaba la mano de su amiga que tocaba la manija que movería a su gran y rojo bolso. – _Limitate a manejar._

_S: Britt va a manejar, ¿Te llevas una llave?_

_B: No, no me dejen! – _Corria fuera de la casa por miedo a quedar encerrada.

_Q: Si, cierra y yo subo esto. _

_B: Hola… - _Se frenaba frente a su chica y la miraba a los ojos – _Que bella eres… - _sonreia aun mas y besaba su nariz – _Yo cierro, ayuda a Quinn que no tiene la llave. _

_S: Idiota, sin llave no abre… Lo siento, no es como las naves espaciales que tu madre decidió comprar…_

_Q: Esta cosa es pesada, podrías? _

_B: Santana!_

_S: Aquí tienes – _Abria el baul de mala gana y ayudaba a su amiga que sonreia.

Una vez que las tres estaban sobre el auto de los padres de Santana, comenzaban a dejar la ciudad para adentrarse en la ruta, lugares con mucha vegetación y humedad, Quinn no paraba de sonreir y tomar fotos. Brittany concentrada manejaba y cantaba con Santana.

_B: ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente Quinn? Tu madre te dejo libre al fin? _

_S: Tuvo sexo, apuesto mi cuerpo._

_Q: Idiota. _

_B: Si, tuvo sexo. Las energias cambian. Entonces cuando eras mala, nunca tenias sexo?_

_S: Era un desierto… - _Se reian las dos de Quinn que negaba con la cabeza.

_Q: Ustedes están locas._

_B: Me gusta tu cámara…_

_Q: A mi también…_

_S: Oye oye! – _Golpeaba el hombro de la rubia que había contestado sarcástica. Quinn comenzaba a fotografiar a las dos muchachas que cantaban a toda voz Love you Like a Love song. Brittany subia el volumen y las carcajadas, mas los coros, hacían que las energias sean completamente positivas.

_Bl: Lista diva? – _Sonreia mientras Rachel subia en el asiento de atrás, Kurt abrazaba a su chico y le indicaba que pusiera su cinturón de seguridad.

_R: Lista, traje mi Iphone, para que escuchemos música…_

_K: Genial! Blaine por lo general escucha demasiado pop._

_Bl: Eso es mentira… Cuentanos Rachel. ¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_K: Perdon?_

_R: No lo sé, llame a su celular pero da como apagado – _Se lamentaba la mas enana.

_K: Hay algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?_

_B: Lo que siempre sospechábamos, bueno… - _Sonreia a su novio que parecía helado.

_K: No lo puedo creer… Es real?_

_R: Si? Que cosas sospechaban?_

_B: Siempre hubo una tensión—_

_K: Sexual_

_B: Entre ustedes… Ademas, la forma de Quinn de observar absolutamente todos tus movimientos, con esa expresión de ruieruiweriqui - _Gesticulaba y Kurt moria de la risa.

_R: Okey… Va a ser mejor que hablemos de otra cosa._

_K: Que no te incomode, por lo menos te sacaste a Finn de encima._

_B: Literalmente de encima._

_K: Veamos que tienes aquí… - _Tomaba el Iphone de Rachel y lo conectaba, hace cinco minutos las ruedas estaban en movimiento, en poco tiempo llegarían a destino.

_Q: Como que nos perdimos?_

_B: Eso creo…_

_S: enserio? – _Frenaban a un costado de la ruta, a la izquierda arboles, a la derecha, mas arboles.

_B: Demonios…_

Quinn suspiraba y se acomodaba en el asiento.

_S: Bajemos, quizá alguno de los chicos venga…_

_B: Bajemos… yo no fui… Quinn…_

Las dos muchachas se bajaban, Santana insultando y Britt observando los arboles y perdiéndose en la belleza del lugar.

_K: Según este GPS cuanto nos falta para llegar?_

_R: Necesitas un GPS Kurt? – _Rachel se reia de la actitud del muchacho.

_B: Según mi instinto, deberíamos llegar… Y aquella no es Britt? – _Veian como una rubia se paraba en el medio de la ruta y bailaba.

_K: Que demonios?!_

_B: Está loca! – _

_R: ¿Qué que? _

Blaine no conseguía entender que les trataba de decir la rubia.

_S: Como que no sabes donde tenemos que ir mi cielo?! – _Golpeaba el capó del auto haciendo que Britt se asuste. – _No, no, lo siento, pero tenemos que tener mas información la próxima… Que tal un GPS? Perdon. – _Volvia a subirse junto con Quinn que cerraba los ojos enojada.

_Q: De verdad esto está pasando?_

_S: Lo sé… No hables rubia…_

_B: Ahí vienen! Ahí vienen! – _Golpeaba con energía la ventana del acompañante – _Es buzz lightyear!_

_Q: Ay dios… - _Negaba con la cabeza.

_S: Que? – _Se bajaba del auto para poder entender que era lo que Britt intentaba decirles – _El olor a gay lo dice todo… Blaine._

_K: Chicas! _

Blaine detenia el automóvil y bajaba.

_Bl: como están? Les sucede algo? _

_S: con que la comparsa gay… Y Berry detrás… - _Reia burlona la latina.

_K: Haha… Necesitan algo? Porque se frenaron?_

_Br: Estamos cerca del lugar? Porque estamos perd…_

_S: No! Solo frenamos para que Quinn – _Notaba como Rachel automáticamente prestaba atención – _Tome algunas estúpidas fotos. Estamos cerca no?_

_Bl: Si toman el próximo camino a la izquiera llegan. Aquel – _El camino que el chico decía estaba a la vista.

_Br: Wao…_

_S: sisi – _Tomaba a su chica del brazo – _Nos veremos allí._

_Q: Hey, Blaine! – _Bajaba Quinn con una sonrisa.

_Bl: Quinnie ¿Qué haces con la bruja de Santana?_

_Q: No lo sé. – _Quinn notaba que Rachel miraba desde el asiento de atrás. Con la mano saludaba sonriente – _Estamos cerca entonces? Porque Britt hizo que nos perd…_

_S: Que nos quebráramos de la risa… Vamonos. Los vemos allá inferiores. – _Las tres subían y el auto arrancaba con dificultad ya que de nuevo manejaba Brittany.

Kurt y Blaine quedaban en silencio, luego de un beso fugaz, se ponían en marcha con rumbo directo al lugar previsto. Rachel no emitia sonido, su mente y corazon habían quedado en aquella sonrisa pasajera que cierta rubia le había regalado.

_Q: Porque demonios no les dijiste que estábamos perdidas?_

_S: Y admitir que estaba hice algo mal? No me conoces._

_Q: Entiendo… ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de las Cheerios Britt?_

_Br: No lo sé… San no quiso darme algo para ponerme esta mañana._

_S: Para de preguntar, te pareces Rachel Berry –_

_B: Es aquí?! – _Britt se emocionaba. Cuatro autos ya estaban estacionados hace menos de media hora, cerca de un viejo muelle de madera, el resto de sus compañeros del Glee club, reian y comentaban sobre lo grandiosos que iban a ser esos días.

_S: Oh, Finnepto. _

_Q: Presiento que esto se va a tornar larguísimo y pesado…_

_B: Bajemos! Quiero nadar! – _Brittany estacionaba el auto y dejaba a las dos muchachas.

El auto de Blaine las seguía y también estacionaban.

Dos minutos después, Will los reunia en una costa, con pastos verdes, dientes de león y una bella vista al lago.

_W: Bienvenidos! – _todos vitoreaban como siempre, entusiasmados, formaban un circulo y se sentaban sobre el suelo. – _Como verán, la mayoría hemos venido. Voy a pasar lista!_

_W: Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Finn, Tina, Mike? – _Todos largaban un energico presente.

_W: Mercedes, Sugar y Puck, Brittany? – _Por ultimo las dos muchachas, el club parecía estar completo.

_W: Alguna pregunta?_

_Sug: ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? _

_W: Oh, lo olvidaba! Brittany se encargó de eso. Muestrales Britt _

_Br: Aquí – _La rubia con una enorme sonrisa – _Chan chan…_

_Sam: Vamos!_

_Br: Chan chan…_

_F: Oh que esperas Brittany… Apresúrate…_

_S: Oye estúpido!_

_W: Santana…_

_Br: No me culpes a mi Finn. No me culpes por estar triste. – _Todo el grupo fruncía el seño. – _En la cabaña numero uno que tiene dos habitaciones. __Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie y Finn._

_S: Finnepto._

_Br: San… __En la habitación numero tres. Con tres habitaciones. Sugar, Tina, Blaine, Sam. En la próxima habitación! La numero cuatro. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mike._

Todo el grupo quedaba sorprendido, había separado a todas las parejas menos a la suya. Estaban de verdad mal distribuidos.

_Br: Asi que, busquen sus bolsos y ubíquense! – _Britt caminaba tranquila a buscar sus cosas. Sam la seguía para ayudarla.

_Sm: ¿Qué hiciste? No ves que tenia que estar cerca de Mercedes… Britt… - _Se quejaba e ingresaban a la cabaña con sus cosas.

_Br: Dime, que es lo que haría yo si me separo de Santana?_

_Sm: ¿Ah?_

_Br: Claro Sam, me movería a la noche, crees que todos van a soportar estar lejos de su pareja? Me sorprende que tu boca no sea tan inteligente. Hasta me parece linda._

_S: Que haces aquí trouty mouth?_

_Sm: Nada, solo ayudaba a Brittany._

_F: Hola, nos juntamos en dos horas para almorzar, sean puntuales – _Aparecia el muchacho por el portal.

_Br: Está bien… - _Los dos muchachos se marchaban y Santana comenzaba a ordenar su ropa, Britt simplemente se tiraba sobre la cama a mirar el suelo.

_P: Que harás a la noche Quinn? _

_Q: No lo sé, quizá camine a sacar algunas fotos._

_P: Yo me voy… _

_Q: Por que?_

_P: Crees que alguien aquí va a querer acción con Puckerman?_

_Q: No se?_

_P: A no ser que tu…_

_Q: Por favor no…_

_P: Por eso te digo, me voy entrada la noche. Volveré por la mañana. – _Se iba dejando a Quinn sola acomodando sus cosas.

_Q: Y tu Mike?_

_M: Me voy con Tina! – _Salia bailando por la puerta, Quinn se sentaba sobre un sillón y comenzaba a ver las fotos que había capturado._  
R: ¿Por qué nos separaste de esa manera? – _Entraba sin golpear, viendo como las Brittana tenían algo mas que mimos. – _Oh no… Perdon._

_S: Hobbit! Puertas, golpear… O no llegas al picaporte?! – _Se levantaba Santana nerviosa.

_R: Lo siento! – _Cerraba la puerta con energía y se dirigía a la habitación de Quinn._ – Hola – _Entraba cautelosa observando como Quinn tomaba nota._  
Q: Hey – _Sonreia

_R: Con quien duermes?_

_Q: Puck y Mike… - _Decia con cara de preocupación – _Brittany es increíble. ¿Tu tomaste estas fotos?_

_R: Si… Cuando dormías – _Reia.

_Q: No te dediques a la fotografía, están todas movidas y mal enfocadas ven… - _Invitaba a la morena haciendo un lugar al lado suyo – _Te extrañe._

_R: Pero nos vimos anoche… - _Se acoplaba al abrazo que la rubia le regalaba.

_Q: Si pero, no sé – _Abrazaba aun mas fuerte – _Te gusta este lugar?_

_R: Si, es relajante._

_Q: Si… - _Las dos muchachas quedaban en silencio y Quinn se movia hacia el suelo – _no te muevas. – _Los clics comenzaban a escucharse, Quinn entretenida fotografíaba a Rachel que actuaba con total normalidad.

_R: Vas a vivir de eso?_

_Q: Exacto – _Chequeaba lo que la lente había visto.

_R: Te va a ir muy bien._

_Q: Ojalá._

_R: Te lo digo yo, te va a ir bien. _

_Q: A ti también te va a ir bien._

_R: No lo sé._

_Q: Si que lo sabes._

_R: Aham… - _Se acomodaba aun mas.

_Q: Sabes Rachel nadie, nunca nadie tiene que frenarte – _Se acercaba a tomar del mentón a su chica – _Siempre tienes que seguir lo que creas que esta bien si?_

_R: Porque lo dices? – _Esas palabras calaban adentro.

_Q: No importa a quien le toque estar contigo, olvidate de todo y piensa en ti, porque si esperas a los demás vas a estar toda la vida asi, esperando de los demás – _

_R: ¿Me estas dejando?_

_Q: Claro que no! Solo que no importa quien este a tu lado, porque siempre va a dar lo mejor de si para que estes a salvo…_

_R: Ah… - _Los ojos de Rachel brillaban como si fueran a llover.

_Q: Nunca pude decirte eso, porque peleábamos o no lo sé… - _Quinn reia y negaba con la cabeza – _A veces no puedes llevarte todo lo que quieres, a veces hay prioridades, aunque sientas que te arrancan una extremidad. Y no se porque tengo ganas de llorar – _Las voces de los arboles sensibilizaban cualquier alma que rondaba por aquel mágico lugar.

_R: ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Q: Porque te quiero tanto que duele… - _La rubia tragaba con dificultad.

_R: Estas mintiendo Quinn…_

_Q: No…_

_R: Quinn – _Tomaba la mejilla de su chica y se levantaba a cerrar la puerta con llave. – _Que sucede?_

_Q: Nada, este lugar me pone sensible, pero estoy bien. – _Rachel chequeaba su celular y sonreia dejando a la rubia completamente colgada. – _Creo que es hora de almorzar. – _Secaba sus lágrimas y se levantaba del suelo aun con ganas inmensas de gritar, cerraba los puños con fuerza, se sentía completamente ridicula.

_R: Esta bien, pero no me dejes – _Abrazaba con fuerza a su chica que se sentía apuñalada multiples veces, el celular de la morocha volvia a vibrar y ella lo tomaba, Quinn se lo quitaba de las manos y lo tiraba sobre su cama.

_Q: Deja eso! vamonos…_

El almuerzo pasaba entre risas y anécdotas, los almuerzos y desayunos se darían en la cabaña de Will, ya que era mas grande y con espacio para que todos juntos pudieran compartir algún momento en grupo. La tarde pasaba y algunos salian a los alrededores a explorar, otros tocaban la guitarra y cantaban u otros simplemente nadaban en el lago que comenzaba a regalar calidas temperaturas aptas para poder nadar. Santana, Brittany y el resto de las chicas charlaban animadamente sobre el largo muelle.

_Br: Quinn Quinn me traes una toalla!? – _Gritaba muerta de frio la rubia

_Q: Te presto uno mio, no revisaré tu maleta, quizá después no podamos cerrarla._

_R: Voy contigo! – _Las dos muchachas se adentraban a la cabaña de las Brittana. – _Tomo agua, esperame._

_Q: Si… - _Quinn entraba a la habitación y rápidamente sacaba dos toallas para las muchachas, pesadamente se sentaba sobre la cama y observaba el moderno celular que por milésima vez vibraba haciéndola querer aplastarlo contra la pared.

Y la curiosidad mató al gato y a todas las ilusiones que el pobre tenia.

_Q: ¿Qué necesidad de tener algo tan caro? – _Hablaba Quinn Camara profesional Fabray.

Tocaba una tecla y.

**6 mensajes nuevos de Marissa.**

No estaba violando su privacidad, claro que no… Pero tenia que enterarse que hacia esa chica escribiéndole a su, si, a su chica.

**14:32 Jajaja lo imaginé, era obvio que no te agradarían los espacios abiertos –M**

**14:53 Estoy investigando en tu perfil de Facebook, no puedo creer lo talentosa y bonita que eres ;) -M**

**14:58 Crees que será posible que nos veamos cuando estemos en NY? Aires nuevos, no lo sé, gente nueva quizá. –M**

**15:09 Estoy tratando de ver todos los musicales que existen, ojalá que aun este viva para cuando salga el tuyo –M**

**15:23 Intuyo que estas ocupada, algún dia podríamos tomar un café? -M**

**15:23 Solo… Como amigas, no entiendas nada… Ya! Que mas da! –M**

Llovia, llovia torrencialmente, no dolia, directamente sangraba y no había nada que detuviera esa hemorragia. Quinn trataba de tranquilizarse.

_R: Tengo hambre quieres que llevem… ¿Qué haces con mi celular? – _Se frenaba a dos pasos de Quinn, que ya parecía tomar 48 colores diferentes.

_Q: Estoy investigando en tu perfil de Facebook, no puedo creer lo talentosa y bonita que eres? – _Quinn fruncia el seño y miraba a Rachel fijo. Esperando una respuesta.

_R: Devuélveme eso Quinn._

_Q: Oh mira aquí hay otros… Tomar un café como amigas! – _Imitaba a Marissa a la perfeccion.

_R: Puedo explicártelo._

_Q: No. No tienes nada que explicarme – _Tiraba el celular sobre el colchon y levantaba las manos como… - _Espera, si, si tienes que explicármelo. Me parece que me merezco alguna buena excusa. Por favor no mientas._

_R: Dame eso. – _Le quitaba el celular de las manos y recibia un empujon, no fuerte pero uno que marcaba presencia y carácter. – _Tranquilizate._

_Q: No Rachel, no estoy enojada. ¿Por qué carajos estamos eligiendo el camino mas largo?_

_R: Dejame hablar!_

_Q: Estas gritando! Basta! – _Se movia y por segunda vez en el dia, la puerta de aquella habitación se cerraba con llave. – _No, no pongas esa cara, no pongas cara de que todo va a estar bien porque nada esta bien!_

_R: Puedo hablar?_

_Q: Dime. – _Los ojos de Quinn se empañaban, como cuando era chica y venia a ese mismo lugar con sus padres. Pasaban un fin de semana para tratar de enmendar tantos días de soledad.

_R: Somos amigas._

_Q: Claro, nosotras también somos amigas pero el otro dia me acabaste en la oreja – _Se cruzaba de brazos y cruzaba los dedos, no tenia que llorar. – _Que amigas mas cariñosas Rachel!_

_R: No puedo hablar con nadie mas? Estas atándome? – _Rachel se enojaba y comenzaba a gritar – _Por que de verdad es lo mismo, es igual a estar con Finn!_

_Q: Enserio? Soy igual a Finn? – _Cerraba los puños, un huracán se daba en el corazon de Quinn.

_R: No quise decir eso, sabes que no lo quise decir._

_Q: Lo dijiste. No podrías haberme dicho, "Quinn, Marissa es mi amiga?"_

_R: Lo siento – _Las lagrimas caian a borbotones de los ojos de Rachel. – _Perdon Quinn_

_Q: No llores Rachel, sabes que todo esto va a ser dificil. Para las dos._

_R: ¿Por qué no me abrazas?_

_Q: Hoy me preguntaste si me encontraba bien? ¿Insististe?_

Rachel no respondía, solo se quedaba sumisa, parada a dos pasos de su chica.

_Q: No,¿ sabes porque? Porque estabas hablando con tu amiga. Vamos, hay que llevarle esto a Britt. – _Trataba de moverse y esquivar a Rachel.

_R: ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?_

_Q: Porque es la verdad. Acaso no vas a dejar absolutamente todo por lo que de verdad quieres? Bueno. Estas haciéndolo bien. – _Sonreia sarcástica y completamente seria. – _Persigue a lo que quieres Rachel!_

_R: Porque demonios me pagas con lo mismo?!_

_Q: Porque ahora sabes lo que se siente! Iba a contarte algo importante ahí – _Señalaba el sillón – _Pero sabes que? La amiga con la que vas a verte en NY era mas urgente. Otra vez será. Dejame pasar._

_R: Santana dijo que nunca me pagarías con lo mismo! – _Le tiraba con su celular a Quinn, obviamente herrando y estrellándolo contra la pared. Eso enloquecía a Quinn que se tapaba la cara y contaba infinitamente hasta diez.

_Q: Ojalá te sientas un poquito miserable, asi como yo ahora mismo y no voy a llorar sabes?! Porque estoy cansada! Nadie en este puto mundo me toma enserio! Cuando tu me besaste primera?! Cuando Rachel?! Sabes cuantas veces me apoyaron a mi y a mi futuro en mi casa?! Ninguna! Entonces?! Que demonios voy a esperar de ti? Nada, hay que continuar, somos demasiado diferentes – _Quinn lloraba despacio sin hacerlo como lo hacia siempre, golpeando las cosas o llevándose a mas de un velador por delante. – _Cuando estuviste ahí para que yo pudiera llorar como marica?! Porque demonios me dejaste ir cuando el techo se caia?! Podemos irnos?!_

_R: Si… - _Rachel se corria dejando el paso libre a la rubia que lo lamentaba y su corazon se volvia a quebrar, por enésima vez.

_Q: Me quieres?_

_R: Tanto que duele._

_Q: Porque demonios no insistes Rachel, te odio, debería odiarte, golpearte… No lo vuelvas a hacer, tienes que jugártelas por algo Rach – _La respiración de la rubia se regularizaba pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo - _Nunca das el cien por ciento con nadie?! Porque demonios estoy poniendo todo yo sola?! Porque siempre tengo que llorar sola? – _Quinn se sentaba sobre el sillón y tiraba las toallas sobre el suelo – _Llévaselas._

_R: Si. – _Rachel se iba de la habitación, inventaria alguna excusa y volveria. A hacer presencia, o quizá a intentar abrazar a Quinn.

Quinn pateaba el suelo y recordaba esa misma cabaña, años atrás, odiaba ser ella, estar en ese lugar, y recordar toda esa porquería.

_Flash back_

_Tres veces al año eran las que los Fabray venían a ese lugar, pasaban tres días en familia, mamá sentada sobre el muelle junto a Quinn que tiraba piedras al agua y veía a las ondas preguntándose porque eran tantas, y papá llenando formularios dentro de la cabaña. El trabajo los perseguía hasta cuando estaban en familia. Quinn desde los 7 años comenzaba a sentirse sola, de noche salía a observar un fenómeno que según ella se daba tres veces al año, en ese lugar del mundo y solo para ella. El arcoíris alrededor de la luna, subida a un árbol, pasaba dos horas de la noche hasta que el frio la vencia y volvia hacia adentro, a ver a papa durmiendo en el sillón y a mama hablando por teléfono._

_Fin del Flash back_

Rachel entraba y se sentaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, Quinn sollozaba y volvia.

_Flash back_

_Sabes porque se forma el arco iris alrededor de la luna? –_ Esa voz en el medio de la noche, hacia que la pequeña Quinn se tambalee de aquella rama.

_No esta en los libros, no, no bajes linda… - _Su padre no la dejaba bajar, pero se quedaba cerca del árbol por si su hija caia. - _¿Sabes que Quinn? Creo que eres la única persona que lo notó, tu madre ni siquiera le presto atención, pero vamos, ahora si baja, hay otra cosa. – _Bajaba a su hija y juntos de la mano, se sentaban sobre el, en aquellos tiempos, recién construido muelle.

_A veces los amores para siempre no son tan asi hija… - _Trataba de explicar a Quinn que no se atrevía a mirarlo.

_Si quieres ser fuerte y seguir pase lo que pase, tienes que dejarlo ser. Tu lo harás bien. Eres pequeña aun, pero tienes que saber que los Fabray estamos destinados a eso. – _Abrazaba a su niña y la cubria con su gran sweater.

_Papi y mami no se llevan bien, pero porque el amor a veces no es justo para todos, tu siempre vas a elegir bien, va a ser duro pero escuchame. Quinn Fabray puede con cualquier cosa. _

Y así fue, todas las mañanas estaba menos presente, y a la mañana siguiente no regresaba, a la semana no aparecía, a los 17 años, lo había vuelto a ver 5 veces, pero el halo lunar, aquel secreto que solo ella, y ahora todas ustedes conocen, seguía ahí en cada luna llena.

_Papi no va a estar cuando tu crezcas, pero sabes que? Voy a enviarte una cámara para que puedas fotografiar este halo lunar, tienes que ir haciendo un seguimiento, veras que es increible – _Señalaba con sus dedos de hombre aquel extraño fenómeno sobre el cielo – _Quinn Fabray y esas fotos valdrán millones! – _El hombre que se consideraba un maestro en la física hacia por primera vez sonreir a Quinn.

_Fin Flash back_

_R: Quinn – _Alguien se abrazaba a su cintura y la protegia de esos recuerdos que raras veces se acercaban.

_Q: Porque no puedo valer millones? – _No peleaba, la rubia solo se aferraba aun mas a esas manos que trataban de sanar toda la angustia que había estado guardada durante años.

_R: Vales mas que eso… - _

_Q:Rach… Necesito estar sola… - _Sentenciaba secándose algunas intrépidas lagrimas que acariciaban sus labios.

_R: Está bien… voy a estar cerca… Por si quieres hablar… - _Desconcertada cerraba la puerta y volvia con la multitud. El dia pasaba, la tarde también, y Quinnse levantaba para buscar a Santana.

_S: Hey… - _La pillaba en ropa interior, pero nada sucedia, se conocían perfectamente y no había nada que temer, o tener vergüenza.

_Q: Mira… Esta noche toca luna llena – _Decia con una voz completamente cambiada. Esa voz que tenia cuando había llorado hasta no poder mas.

_S: Lo sé… Todo bien? No volvió a llamar?_

_Q: No, solo dijo que me veria para mi cumpleaños…_

_S: Esperalo. Es un hombre de palabra no? – _Secaba su pelo y comenzaba a vestirse.

_Q: Me gusta el color de tu sostén – _

_S: Te gusto yo…_

_Q: Estoy cansada como para levantarme y pegarte…_

_S: Levantate gatito. Nos esperan. Oh…_

_Q: Que. – _Preguntaba sin ganas.

_S: Donde está la Hobbit gay que no está colgada de ti?_

_Q: No lo sé? _

_S: Sacala de ahí abajo… - _Señalaba la entrepierna de la rubia.

_Q: Rach… Sal…_

_S: Cuanta energía. Vamos, vamos, muévete gatito… - _Hablaba como si delante de ella hubiera una mascota.

Las dos muchachas se movían hacia la cabaña de Will, donde ya todo el grupo estaba reunido, el sol comenzaba a irse. Esa noche harian un fogón, y pasarían un rato en conjunto, cantando o comiendo algo a las brasas. Juntas llegaban y se sentaban sobre el gran sillón. La televisión estaba prendida y la mayoría de los muchachos jugaban a un conocido juego de Ps3, curiosamente, Finn no estaba entre los muchachos.

_Br: La morsa no esta entre nosotros… - _Decia Britt acercándose a la rubia y señalando todo el lugar.

_Q: Disculpa? – _Comenzaba a reir a carcajadas – _Morsa?_

_Br: Rachel tampoco… - _Quinn miraba fijamente a Brittany y se levantaba.

_W: Exacto, hasta podríamos reunirnos dos veces al año para que ayuden a los que se quedan en el club! – _Al parecer charlaban sobre algo que Quinn no había escuchado del todo.

_F: Es una muy buena propuesta no Rach? Hey, Quinn… - _Saludaba a la rubia que entraba a la cocina con una actitud extraña.

_R: Quinn… - _La morocha se ponía inquieta y se alejaba aun mas de Finn.

_W: Hey Quinn! Estabamos comentando con los chicos, crees que podamos juntarnos a seguir cantando el año que viene? _

_Q: Claro… Seria, seria lindo – _Sonreia falsamente.

_W: Creo que ya está todo listo, vamos?_

_Q: Voy a tomar agua y los sigo – _Sonreia y tomaba un vaso de cristal mas transparente que el alma de cualquier ser, pero menos transparente de la enana que se acercaba preocupada.

_R: Vas a tenerme así mucho tiempo más? _

_Q: Disculpa? – _Tomaba agua despreocupada.

_R: Estas bien?_

_Q: Si…_

_R: Al estar con alguien mas creo que tienes que abrirte… Un poco mas. – _Hablaba seria desde muy cerca.

_Q: No estoy teniendo un muy bien dia Rachel. Planteos no._

_R: Yo estoy teniendo un dia de mierda, pero me acerco… Planteos no._

_Q: Mi vida prácticamente es de mierda. Gané._

_R: Justo cuando creí que no se podía poner peor… - _Suspiraba. – _Crei que cuando estuvieras mal ibas a acercarte a mi Quinn, estas haciendo todo lo contrario y me estoy cansando. Eres tan terca que…_

_Q: Por dios, Rachel, no todo gira alrededor tuyo… Por dios…_

Rachel no respondia, solo asentía con la cabeza.

_R: Sabes que? Tu ganas. Vuelve cuando quieras Quinn. No voy a volver a buscarte. Conste que lo intenté._

_Q: Disculpa? – _Quinn levantaba notablemente la voz. – _Soy un paquete por el que hay que volver?_

_R: No, no voy a volver detrás de ti como si fuera un perrito, no voy a estar detrás de ti. _

_Q: Me encanta. _

_R: A mi también me va a gustar – _Su garganta giraba haciendo infinitos nudos, dolia imponerse no estar pendiente de Quinn. – _Vamos a cenar. _

Por caminos diferentes, salian de la cabaña, se sentaban alejadas. Quinn constantemente la observaba para mostrar su banderita blanca, pero al unir las miradas, Rachel miraba hacia otro lugar inmediatamente. El grupo interactuaba a los gritos, cantaban a los gritos y reian descomunalmente, Quinn se unia con Sam y se reia de sus bromas, mientras que Rachel, charlaba con Kurt y Blaine. La medianoche se acercaba y las guitarras comenzaban a cantar.

Algunas parejas ya se habían separado del grupo, Puck tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con Mercedes, Sugar y Santana, Mike y Tina ya estaban en la cabaña de la china y algunos estaban en el lago. Sam Rachel, Blaine y el resto del grupo, charlaban en el muelle del lugar.

Santana dejaba de cantar y reir para codear a su amiga.

_Q: Que?_

_S: Mira… - _Señalaba al cielo y el halo se había formado por millonésima vez, para esa ocasión, la rubia tenia el equipo adecuado para tener la captura perfecta.

_Q: Desde donde crees que sea mejor?_

_S: Desde un árbol? El año pasado salieron bastante bien, pero con esa nave que tienes de cámara, este año va a ser la mejor de todas las tomas, la que te va a hacer ganar mucho dinero – _Sonreia al ver el rostro iluminado de la rubia que ya se levantaba para buscar un abrigo, debía pasar afuera aproximadamente 4 horas, sabia muy bien las fases de la luna y sus movimientos. La noche aun estaba en pañales para Quinn. Si que lo estaba.

Despreocupada con el buzo que su amigo le había regalado salía de su cabaña y buscaba el árbol de todos los años. Vaciaba la memoria no sin antes odiar a Rachel por haberla llenado de cosas sin sentido, la cara de Quinn, la cara de Quinn con las manos de Rachel, las manos de las dos unidas, los ojos de Quinn, los ojos de Rachel y el pelo de Rachel. Estaba enojada con ella en ese momento, por eso las borraba con toda la furia y la odiaba un poquito mas, pero si hubiera sacado esas fotos en otras circunstancias habría revelado algunas y hubiera llorado de la emocion.

_Q: Esta cámara no es para eso Rachel… - _Caminaba en la oscuridad del lago, el frio intentaba calar fuerte en sus venas, pero el abrigo de su amigo parecía una armadura.

**Halo lunar, con o sin flash? –Q**

**Sin flash gatito! -Fr**

**Me encantas, deséame suerte que con esta toma nos vamos para arriba! –Q**

**Desde aquí mis bendiciones pichona! Te quiero, recuerda lo que charlamos -F**

Rachel de nuevo por su cabeza, la rubia sacudia su cabeza tratando de ponerla en blanco, escalaba un árbol y a unos 20 metros estaba todo el grupo en el muelle charlando, Rachel estaba con ellos.

_Q: Vete de aquí Rachel! Estoy trabajando… - _Se lamentaba tenerla tan presente.

Una hora pasaba, Quinn masticaba un chicle que ya pedia por favor jubilación, suspiraba demasiado seguido y llevaba ya aproximadamente 30 fotos iguales. Su dedo índice golpeaba contra la cámara, miraba el cielo y no pensaba en absolutamente nada, odiaba a sus oídos por querer saber todo lo que charlaba su chica, quería saber que no estaba tan enojada como para hacerla dormir sola. Queria saber que no estaba tan enojada como para dejarla toda la noche ahí, como para no darle un beso o un apretón de manos de buenas noches.

_Br: Blaine, Donde está Quinn?_

_Bl: Huh?_

_Br: Donde esta Quinn…_

_Bl: No lo sé… Rachel no sabrá?_

_Br: Rach. No me digas que lo arruinaste de nuevo._

_R: ¿Qué? – _Sentada sobre la fría madera y con Blaine a la derecha, mas Brittany a la izquierda, su mente era bombardeada por millones de palabras por minuto.

_Bl: Que donde está Quinn… Siempre es así de introvertida?_

_Br: Estan peleadas, demasiada hormona._

Blaine no podía contener la risa mientras que Rachel veía el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

_R: ¿Qué es eso? - _Jaque, la primer persona que notaba el halo lunar era la enana.

_Br: Tu te drogas, eso es la luna._

_R: No, eso, lo que la rodea._

_Bl: Tu te drogas._

_Br: Yo me drogo… - _Los dos muchachos quedaban en silencio – _Bromeaba tontos! _

_R: Dejen. Seguro Quinn sabe que es… Ah pero. – _Se había jurado no volver a acercarse a la rubia que estaba muriendo de frio sobre aquel árbol.

_K: Blainie… - _Se sentaba detrás del muchacho y dejaba un ruidoso beso en su cuello – _Vamos?_

_Bl: Disculpen lindas, pero tengo que irme – _Juntos se iban de la mano.

_S: BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYY! – _Se escuchaba a lo lejos. Britt sonreia y se levantaba dejando a Rachel sola.

_Br: Me toca, Rachel! Prueba las vallas que están debajo de aquel árbol. Tienen gusto a frutilla – _Pateaba a la enana y salía corriendo detrás de su chica que entraba a la cabaña.

Rachel no hacia mas que sonreir y ponerse sus auriculares. La música que Quinn había subido a su reproductor de musica aparecia primera.

_R: No Quinn. Soy Broadway. No me hagas escuchar esto. – _La música en diferentes idiomas era lo de Quinn.

La rubia seguía sobre la rama mas alta del árbol, gatillando de vez en cuando hacia el cielo. La luna ya no importaba, su zoom alcanzaba para mucho mas, su lente se dirigía a la enana que sentada sobre el muelle creaba una escena increíble, el agua debajo de sus pies, la luna y las estrellas sobre su pelo y la oscuridad tratando de abrazarla. Embobada y con una sonrisa, enfocaba lo mejor que podía.

Rachel comenzaba a sentir frio en los pies y en todo el cuerpo, la rubia pasaba ocho millones de veces sobre su cabeza, la intriga por saber donde estaba la rubia la estaba matando, lo mejor seria entrar sin hacer ruido y ver, pero solo tres segundos.

_R: Ya te escuchaste Rachel. Solo tres segundos. – _Se levantaba de la madera vieja y caminaba abrazando sus propios brazos producto del calor.

Todas las parejas estaban juntas en una habitación diferente, algunas se habían ido a la ciudad, otras, estaban en el bosque como Blaine y Kurt, nadie quedaba fuera de alguna cabaña, solo Quinn. Que ya comenzaba a bajar para ver que pretendía la enana.

_Q: Rachel rachel… - _Unia sus manos y les daba de su aire caliente, guardaba su cámara y caminaba sigilosa.

Al entrar las luces estaban bajas, la cocina en silencio y el aire caliente hacia sonrojar las mejillas de la rubia. Parecia flotar, tomaba un vaso de agua y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Rachel había entrado hace menos de dos minutos, había caminado despacio pegada a la pared, Lana del Rey sonaba desde la puerta entreabierta de Britt y San. La sangre de Rachel sufria un cambio drástico. No se movia, todas sus funciones quedaban bloqueadas momentáneamente. No sabia si huir, reírse, entrar y gritar o simplemente… No hacer nada. Porque no podía hacer algo. Su cuerpo estaba contraído.

_S: Ah… Brittany! – _Suspiraba Santana acompañando a su chica en aquellos sensuales movimientos. Las Brittana estaban en el medio de una relación sexual y Rachel, totalmente sorprendida no podía moverse de aquel lugar. La puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una parte de todo aquel espectáculo. Lana del Rey seguía tratando de cantar entre todo aquel mar de suspiros.

_S: Britt, me corro! – _Rachel escuchaba eso y su boca se abria un poco mas, los suspiros cada vez salian con mas urgencia, la cabellera completamente desordenada de Brittany se movia sobre el cuerpo de Santana, un nudo se hacia en la garganta de la morocha, tenia sentimientos, sentimientos que la rubia que miraba desde algunos metros de distancia, no atendía, no como lo hacían esas dos muchachas, Rachel juraba que el calor que salía de esas cuatro paredes quemaba su cara, estaba en llamas, necesitaba saber mas de eso, tenia que hacerlo.

_Q: Rachel? – _Preguntaba incrédula.

_R: Mhm… Que? Que? Yo no… No… - _Se paraba asustada y no sabiendo hacia adonde correr.

_Q: Que… Que haces… _

_R: No Quinn… - _Intentaba que la rubia se aleje, no podía permitir que se entere de lo que estaba viendo.

_Q: Que… Oh… - _Su boca se abria de igual manera. – _Que…_

_R: No… No es lo que parecía._

_Q: Tu estabas… Estabas viéndolas? – _Se alejaba dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

_R: No. No. No, baja la voz. – _Respiraba agitada, las Brittana sabían como.

_Q: Te estabas calentando viendo eso? – _Quinn fruncia el seño y acercándose a ver mas, su cuerpo también cambiaba de temperatura, las necesidades comenzaban a ser otras. – _Uf…_

_R: Tengo que irme… - _La rubia seguía viendo a las muchachas que no paraban de rasguñarse o gritarse en los oídos – _Quinn… _

_Q: Qu.. Que_

_R: Me voy… - _Notaba como las mejillas de la rubia habían cambiado de color.

_Q: Si…_

La mas enana daba media vuelta e intentaba salir despedida del lugar. Todo su cuerpo latia de una manera descomunal, giraba una vez y Quinn seguía ahí viéndola y relamiéndose. Sacudia la cabeza y el clic animal se daba por dentro.

_R: Quinn… - _Quedaba a siete metros de su chica que abria la puerta para entrar a su habitación vacia.

Quinn se petrificaba al notar como Rachel comenzaba a caminar a paso firme hacia ella, violentamente la empujaba y se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, Quinn se congelaba o Rachel hervía.

_R: Te extrañé – _Tomaba el rostro de su chica y mordía sus labios acariciaba su cuello y mejillas, reia en sus oídos y trataba de meterse dentro de su vestido.

_Q: Rachel… - _Se hechaba para atrás, dejando paso libre a Rachel que de a poco se adueñaba de su cuello y clavículas.

_R: Soy tuya… - _Suspiraba sobre el oído de la otra y tragaba con dificultad – _No esperemos mas, por favor… - _Sonaba como una suplica – _Soy tuya Quinn… No puedo mas… - _Lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia que se retorcía.

_Q: Rachel, Rach! – _Intentaba separarse y mantener la calma. – _Rachel, Rachel… - _Intentaba despegarse de la enana que se aferraba a su cuello como si el fin del mundo viniera.

_R: Ah. Que… - _

_Q: Yo también soy tuya… - _Sonreia e iba a cerrar la puerta con llave. La mas enana sonreia sentándose sobre la cama.

_R: Podriamos dejarlo ser…_

_Q: Por favor… - _Se acercaba a lamer los labios de su chica – _Yo tampoco puedo mas, mira – _Llevaba la mano de Rachel hasta su corazon que parecía salirse de orbita.

Quinn se movia a cerrar las cortinas y las manos de Rachel parecían derretirse del calor que sentía, sonreia de lo nerviosa que se sentía. Sentada sobre la cama Rachel veía como Quinn giraba sobre su eje y se quitaba el vestido delante de sus ojos, quedando asi en ropa interior y luciendo su esbelto cuerpo. Caminaba despacio y quedaba delante de Rachel que tragaba con dificultad.

_Q: Podemos solo abrazarnos y dormir si quieres – _Apoyaba en su abdomen la cabeza de Rachel que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y no respondia. – _Rach…_

No había respuesta del otro lado, Rachel no se iba a echar atrás en ese momento. Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, Rachel dejaba besos sobre el abdomen de la rubia que sentía desfallecerse al sentir esos labios ahí. La mas enana continuaba besando, lamiendo el ombligo de la otra que se agarraba de sus hombros para no caer, Quinn era sostenida de la cintura por Rachel.

_Q: Ah… - _Un gritito ahogado se escapaba de la boca de la rubia, rachel lo tomaba como un grito de dolor

_R: Que sucede? – _Dejaba un ultimo beso y se detenia.

_Q: Lo haces demasiado bien… Rach… - _Presionaba sobre la cabeza de la otra para que siga regalando ese tipo de caricias mojadas. Las manos de la rubia subían a su espalda para desabrochar su sosten negro. Dejando así sus pechos al descubierto.

_R: Eres hermosa… - _Se paraba junto a su chica y a los segundos se quitaba su pantalón y remera. Los ojos de la rubia brillaban como dos lunas fusionadas.

Besaban sus bocas con urgencia pero disfrutando el momento, los gemidos salian sin permiso. Nadie estaba ahí para interrumpirlas. Rachel se detenia y comenzaba a bajar, sus manos acariciaban los senos de la rubia que suspiraba sin filtro.

_Q: Te deseo… - _Decia con los ojos cerrados fuera de si. Esa era la señal. Rachel comenzaba a besar un seno de la rubia que sonreia y creía enloquecer de placer.

_R: Yo te quiero y te deseo… - _Lamia, besaba y acariciaba los pechos de su chica que parecía explotar. – _Tu me deseas? – _Decia lamiento desde su hombro hasta su cuello.

_Q: Mmm si… Mucho… - _Quitaba el sosten de su chica y masajeaba sus pechos haciéndola gemir de extasis.

_R: Que tanto me deseas? – _Juntas caian sobre la cama, Quinn encima de la enana que se aferraba a su espalda y rasguñaba su cintura.

_Q: Tanto o mas que tu a mi… Mucho… - _Con sus dedos delineaba los labios de la otra y besaba su cuello.

_R: No te creo… - _Decia picara en el oído de su chica – _Demuestramelo – _Rasguñaba con paciencia su espalda. Sus besos quemaban, sus lenguas jugaban como si se conocieran desde siempre. Las estrellas aparecían cuando sentía la mano de Quinn sobre su sexo – _Quinn… - _Suspiraba completamente ida. Quinn besaba sus pechos, los lamia y acariciaba como si oro fueran, bajaba por su abdomen dejando un brillante camino. Penetraba con su lengua el ombligo de la otra que con urgencia movia sus caderas aferrándose al rubio cabello de su compañera que sonreia.

Quinn jugaba con la ropa interior de Rachel mordía y lamia sobre la tela haciendo sufrir a la morocha que suspiraba cada vez mas pesado. Sus manos se aferraban a su cintura y juntas bajaban el gracioso culotte de Rachel. La prenda volaba por los aires y Quinn se topaba con el sexo de su chica.

_Q: Eres hermosa… - _Comenzaba a besar la cara interior de los muslos de Rachel que entrelazaba sus manos con las de su chica. Quinn soplaba sobre el centro de Rachel y la hacia gruñir de sensaciones. Acariciaba sus piernas y muy por encima el sexo de la enana que se retorcía, volvia a lamer y morder sus piernas haciendo morir a Rachel.

_R: Por favor…_

_Q: Por favor que?_

_R: Por favor no me hagas sufrir… _

No esperaba mas, daba una primera lamida, luego una segunda y una tercera. Lamia el sexo de Rachel con total adoracion, soplaba acariciaba y hacia volar a su chica que con urgencia suspiraba y pronunciaba su nombre reiteradas veces.

_R: Eres… Ah! Quiiiiiiiinn! – _La rubia sonreia para si misma y continuaba. Un dedo ingresaba sin pedir permiso. Las caderas de su chica se movían descomunalmente sobre el rostro de la rubia que también suspiraba, el hecho de darle placer a Rachel la hacia sentir el mismo o quizá mas placer. Otro dedo ingresaba a Rachel que soltaba un gritito de sorpresa, los movimientos de sus caderas cada vez eran mas urgentes. Quinn lamia y disfrutaba los elixires que el centro de rachel le regalaba, con mas intensidad movia sus dedos y lamia mas fuerte. La mano de Rachel tiraba de sus cabellos haciéndola salir de aquella completa concentración. Quinn subia a la boca de la transpirada Rachel.

_R: Las dos juntas – _Quinn se posaba sobre Rachel de modo que sus centros se conecten. Rachel se movia por primera ves haciendo que el cuerpo de Quinn sufra una descarga descomunal de extasis – _Te quiero Quinn… - _Se aferraba a su nuca y comenzaban a moverse herraticamente, Quinn suspirando sobre la boca de su chica y la otra simplemente moviéndose para maximizar las sensaciones.

_R: Estoy, estoy… Ay…_

_Q: Mirame… Mirame Rachel… - _Tomaba el mentón de su chica y sus miradas se unian el rostro completamente sonrojado de Quinn y el cuerpo sudado levemente de Rachel que se abrazaba a Quinn y suspiraba cada vez con mas urgencia, diez movimientos mas y la electricidad se dispersaba por todo el cuerpo.

_R: Aahh… Mmmhph… Quinn… - _Los movimientos de caderas comenzaban a cesar. Las dos habían terminado al mismo tiempo y seguían unidas mirándose.

_Q: Te quiero… - _Un ultimo suspiro y besaba dulcemente los labios de Rachel que parecía emocionada.

_R: Yo te quiero mas… - _La cara de Quinn era super tierna, sus cabellos completamente desordenados y su cara de cansancio la hacían completamente abrazable.

Las dos se recostaban y entrelazaban sus piernas, se regalaban caricias, Rachel delineaba los pechos de Quinn mientras esta hacia lo mismo con los de su chica.

La rubia comenzaba a dormitar, sus energias no eran buenas en esos ámbitos, despacio se tapaban y se besaban por ultima vez.

_R: Y si no me vuelvo a despertar cuando me duerma? – _Decia Rachel en la espalda desnuda de su chica.

_Q: Que dices? _

_R: Todo esto no puede ser real… Tu no eres real, en la vida real tendría algún tipo de competencia._

_Q: Tu no tienes competencia. En ningún lugar. Tienes absolutamente toda mi atención puesta en ti – _Decia viendo a los ojos a Rachel que dejaba escapar una pequeña lagrima. – _Ahora que te tengo no voy a equivocarme. – _Besaba la nariz de Rachel haciéndola sonreir.

_R: Entonces, ahora que me tienes, que vas a hacer conmigo? – _Sonreia y acomodaba el cabello rebelde de la rubia.

_Q: Ponerte en algún sitio donde no puedan hacerte daño… - _Con ese ultimo dialogo, la rubia y el mundo sentían que de verdad se comenzaba a morir de amor.

* * *

**Para la gente tributo: Si, esas son frases de LJDH.**

**Cuadrito blanco. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte, lemmon, es tu turno! Reviews con opiniones o sugerencias! Superan los 15?**


	24. Into the trees

Sola sobre la cama completamente desarmada y con el olor a suspiros de la noche anterior, Quinn palpaba el frio colchon habitado en ese momento por ella sola. Sonreia y no lo podía creer, había cumplido una de sus metas, ser algo mas de Rachel, llegar a algo mas solido. Completamente desnuda se levantaba envuelta por una sabana, cepillaba sus dientes y se ponía el vestido de la noche anterior. A una velocidad mas o menos rápida salía de la cabaña completamente deshabitada ya que cualquier ser vivo dormía a esas tempranas horas de la mañana y sobre la costa del lago el bicho mas raro y encantador del universo que ninguna maldad traia, tiraba piedritas al agua.

_Q: Buen dia.. – _Habia corrido hasta ella, se había colgado de su espalda, y riendo repartía infinitos besos diferentes sobre su cuello.

_R: Buen dia… - _Se abrazaba a la nuca de su chica para maximizar sentimientos.

_Q: Crei que despertaríamos juntas… - _Desesperada continuaba besando y oliendo el cuello de su chica.

_R: Crei que ibas a arrepentirte. – _Se encogía los hombros y se acomodaba entre las piernas de Quinn que se sentaba sobre las piedras y la abrazaba por los hombros.

_Q: Porque iba a arrepentirme?_

_R: Porque no se nada? – _Acariciaba las piernas de su chica y miraba el agua delante de sus ojos.

_Q: Linda – _Hablaba sobre el oído de su chica – _Todavia te queda una eternidad por aprender._

_R: Interesante…_

_Q: Mas interesante, la practica…_

_R: Eso me llama mucho mas la atención Fabray…_

_Q: Amo el olor de tu pelo…_

_R: A mi me gusta todo tu cuerpo… - _Lo decía, y a los segundos sus mejillas se tornaban rojo sangre. Aun recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de su chica, y las cosquillas extrañas, que ya no eran tan extrañas, comenzaban a rasguñar. - _¿Crees que Brittany y Santana lo hagan seguido? – _Preguntaba riéndose y tratando de evadir lo que seguía – _Lo de ellas es como de otro nivel, parecían desesperadas…_

_Q: Lo hacen todos los días… Y si, Santana tiene alto instinto sexual._

_R: …Quinn…_

_Q: Que… -_ entrelazaban sus dedos y sonreían.

_R: Lo de anoche fue un regalo, te quiero, tanto que podría morir o nadar hasta el otro extremo del lago. O hasta quizá saber porque la luna anoche tenia ese aro alrededor suyo…_

_Q: O quizá nunca mas hablar con Marissa o alguien mas que tenga otras intensiones…. – _Lo decía en forma de broma, pero claramente se entendía la indirecta.

_R: Sabes que jamás te engañaría, jamás._

_Q: Te creo…_

_R: Mira, para que veas que no tengo nada mas con nadie ya que eso es matemáticamente imposible voy a eliminar a Marissa de mis contactos no podría tener nada mas con nadie porque nadie se acerca a Rachel y nadie me hace sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con Quinn._

_Q: Hey, pausado… - _No entendía porque rachel no usaba las comas al hablar, pero amaba eso de ella. – _Ah y con respecto a lo de la luna, ¿Quieres saber porque se forman esos anillos?_

_R: Si, fue extraño, nadie me prestó atención._

_Q: Yo si…_

_R: Donde estabas? – _Jugaba con el bretel del corpiño de la rubia que mordía su hombro.

_Q: Arriba de un árbol fotografiando lo que tu preguntabas que era, cuando venia con mi padre, todos los años me quedaba mirando a la luna, cuando está llena ciertas condiciones atmosféricas se unen y forman ese arco, la luna debería hacerlo todo el año, pero solo con esas condiciones muestra esos anillos. Es increíble, es como si quisiera decirnos algo…_

_R: Lo de atmosférico… Suena muy lindo en tu boca… - _Miraba con total lascivia los labios rosados que la noche anterior latian sobre su centro. – _Hasta quiero tocarlos… - _Respiraba sobre la boca de la otra y regalaba dulces caricias mojadas.

_Q: Lo resumo? Se que no eres buena en física._

_R: ¿Finn te lo dijo?_

_Q: No, una vez Santana robó tu carpeta, sin querer – _Reia y se ruborizaba – _Lei todo y, no pones muchas ganas…_

_R: O sea que me persigues desde hace tiempo._

_Q: Te voy a perseguir hasta que lo crea necesario o muera._

_R: No, tu nunca vas a morir Quinnie._

_Q: Claro que no, nada puede matame –_

_R: Presumida Fabray._

_Q: Solo Rachel Berry puede hacerlo._

Rachel quedaba en silencio. ¿Esa sentencia era posible?

_R: Quinn…_

_Q: Mmh… - _Decia mientras descansaba en la espalda de Rachel.

_R: Vamos a desayunar entre los arboles?_

_Q: ¿Te gustaría? Crei que el medio ambiente no era lo tuyo… _

_R: Es lo mio si estas conmigo…_

_Q: Vamos… Todos están durmiendo Rach, no es necesario que despiertes a las 8 de la mañana…_

_R: Si quiero llegar lejos, tengo que sacrificarme._

_Q: Arriba – _Tendia una mano para que la mas enana se levante – _Que quieres desayunar?_

_R: Algo prepararemos…_

Como la mas enana decía, en silencio y regalándose sonrisas cada dos metros iban a la cocina y preparaban emparedados. Entre risitas, besos y manos juguetonas, salian de la cabaña directo hacia el bosque. Quinn las guiaría hasta el lugar.

_Q: Llegamos – _Se abrían paso entre unos arbustos que no permitían el paso. – _Sientate – _Acomodaban todo y se sentaban sobre el césped.

_R: Y este lugar?_

_Q: Venia cuando era chiquita… - _Sonreia y sus ojos se compenetraban con la naturaleza, haciendo que Rachel y su mundo den vueltas sin parar.

_R: Eres mas linda asi despeinada – _Evitaba que su chica acomode su cabello en un coleta. – _Empezamos? Muero de hambre! _

_Q: Claro… - _Juntas comenzaban a desayunar, entre risas y bromas tontas dejaban el tiempo correr.

_R: Es lindo por aquí de noche?_

_Q: Es mi lugar en el mundo, desde aquí – _Señalaba la fresada que estaba sobre el suelo – _Se puede ver absolutamente todo el cielo, las constelaciones. Si quieres podemos escaparnos… De noche…_

_R: Me encantaría, pero no se absolutamente nada de Astronomia._

_Q: Por favor Berry, estas conmigo… - _tomaba la mano de su chic ay la besaba con adoracion.

_R: Como es que sabes? En realidad puede ser que mientas…_

_Q: Yo nunca miento, mi abuelo daba cátedras en Yale y mi papá siempre me hablaba de esas cosas – _Señalaba con el dedo hacia el cielo de la mañana.

_R: Siempre ves a tu papá?_

_Q: No, en lo que va del año lo vi una sola vez, en realidad no lo vi, me llamó por teléfono y me lo imagine… - _Eso hacia reir a Rachel, que se recostaba sobre las piernas de la rubia que concentrada miraba todo su alrededor – _Fue algo así como. "Quinn ya estas inscripta en Yale, tu madre no te puede negar dinero, elije bien lo que quieres y habla con el papá de Nina para un trabajo de medio tiempo" – _Imitaba al hombre y negaba con la cabeza.

_R: Hace las cosas simples o soy yo?_

_Q: Siempre las hace simples. Tanto que me molesta._

_R: Por que no lo conozco?_

_Q: No lo sé, se separaron cuando no era una chica pensante – _Reia para ella misma.

_R: Quinn…_

_Q: Mmm? – _Acariciaba el cabello de Rachel y miraba hacia el agua calma y transparente.

La mas enana se separaba de aquella posición y se quedaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de su compañera, sonriendo se perdia en aquellos ojos de felino.

_R: Quinn… - _Sonreia aun mas al ver la expresión de Quinn que intentaba besar su boca pero esta se alejaba haciendo doler.

_Q: Que… - _Las dos se perdían en aquella conexión visual, sus respiraciones se compenetraban y las dos respiraban del mismo desgastado aire que ya comenzaba a faltar.

_R: Piensas algún dia volver a las porristas? _

Cuantas, cuantas veces la había visto caminar por los pasillos del colegio, tan delicada y lejana, cuantas veces la había maltratado con ese traje rojo, cuantas veces se había perdido en secreto y en silencio en la silueta perfectamente marcada de la rubia líder. Cuantas veces los fuegos artificiales cerraban su garganta al verla e imaginarla en el silencio de la habitación.

_Q: No lo creo… - _Con el dedo índice marcaba el contorno de los labios de Rachel que cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar - _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_R: Por nada…_

_Q: Rachel… Por que lo preguntaste? ¿Quieres que vuelva a ser cruel?_

_R: No! Por favor…_

_Q: Puedo ser mala si quieres… - _Tomaba de la muñeca a Rachel que sonreia relamiéndose.

_R: ¿Ser mala para mi? – _Reia picara y trataba de levantarse – _Mi vida seria completa si…_

_Q: Rachel…_

_R: Que…_

_Q: No me cuentes la mitad del secreto si después no me vas a decir nada…_

_R: Es que con el traje de las porristas… - _Intentaba levantarse de la frazada que estirada sobre el suelo lo veía todo.

La más enana intentaba escaparse, pero las manos de la rubia eran mas rapidas y fuertes. Haciendo tropesar a Rachel que intentaba escapar de lo inescapable.

_Q: Que? – _Tomaba las manos de la mas enana que intentaban golpearla.

_R: Quinn, dejame! – _Forcejeaban mientras reian a carcajadas, Rachel lo hacia ya que las cosquillas la hacían marearse y reir estrepitosamente.

_Q: Amo tu risa! – _Se posaba sobre su chica y hacia cosquillas en su cuello – _Mi traje de porrista que?_

_R: Quinn me voy a morir! – _Las cosquillas comenzaban a ser dolorosas – _Listo Quinn!_

Las cosquillas se detenían, pero la rubia estaba sobre ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros, y por enésima vez respirando sobre su boca.

_Q: Las porristas que?_

Rachel terminaba la conversación mordiendo el labio inferior de Quinn que sonreia e intensificaba el contacto de sus bocas, acariciaba sus mejillas y su cuello, mientras que la otra se abrazaba a su cuello o tocaba su torax encendiendo una fogata difícil de apagar.

_Q: Que necesidad tienes de vestirte como la extraña fantasia de un hombre japonés? – _Hablaba sobre la boca de Rachel, dejaba besos por todo su rostro, mientras la otra la despeinaba y no respondia a esa estúpida broma.

_R: Por que tu usabas ese atuendo tan apretado? – _Sus pupilas se dilataban y el calor la envolvía.

_Q: Me habías observado antes? – _Hablaba desde el cuello que mordía despacio tratando de no dejar marcas.

_R: No… - _Mentia, la idea de cumplir la fantasia de Quinn porrista solo para ella la hacia suspirar.

_Q: Deberia ser un delito que uses estas polleras tan cortitas… - _Se despegaba un poco y con sus dedos se deslizaba por la pierna de Rachel que se estremecía dejando escapar un gritito de sorpresa. – _Porque no usas algo menos perjudicial para mi salud? – _Su mano se perdia dentro de la falda, sus dedos jugaban con su culotte, Rachel no hacia mas que mantener la calma y cerrar los ojos. – _Estas humeda… - _Sonreia en el oído de la mas chiquitita, tocando su centro sobre la ropa interior, la humedad caliente de Rachel volvia loca a la rubia.

_R: Quinn… Alguien puede venir… - _Conseguia sentarse pero la urgencia que traia la rubia era mas poderosa que con precisión besaba su mentón, bajaba por su cuello y besaba entre sus pechos. La mano libre e inquieta que sobraba, ansiosa jugaba con el bretel de la pobre Rachel.

_Q: Quieres que algún dia sea porrista? – _Agresivamente se acercaba a la boca de su chica y mordía sin lastimar. – _Quieres?_

La situación se hacia intolerable para Rachel que ya hace rato se había olvidado de mantener el silencio de la naturaleza.

_R: No pares de morderme… - _Suspiraba a toda voz y ponía en contacto su mirada con la de Quinn, tomaba una de sus manos y la unia a la suya, despacio, juntas iban bajando hasta el centro de Rachel, Quinn sonreia y levantaba un ceja. – _Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no me dejes así… - _A duras penas conseguía hablar ya que los dedos de su chica jugaban con sus muslos y su piel. No quedaba mas, rendida cerraba los ojos y dejaba a la rubia hacer.

_Q: No, aquí no… - _Quinn casí lo gritaba, Rachel se asustaba y daba un saltito, toda la armonía del lugar se veía distorsionada. – _Aquí no Rach._

_R: Pero… - _Quinn ya le tendía una mano, Rachel casi llorando y enojada se levantaba, las cosas quedaban en el lugar, prácticamente corrian a la habitación – _Quinn las cosas!_

_Q: SShh – _Se acercaba a la boca de su chica y hablaba despacio – _Quiero hacerte mia – _Sonreia y veía la cara de sorpresa de la morocha – _Pero no aquí…_

La rubia no respondia, corrian de la mano para no perder mas tiempo.

Entraban a la habitación chocando contra las paredes. Ahora Rachel tomaba por la cintura a Quinn y acariciaba sus muslos cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose otra vez. Aquella ultima declaración había sido la liberación animal.

_R: Besame… - _Entralzaba sus dedos y cerraban con llave la puerta.

_Q: No voy a besarte Rachel… voy a comerte. – _Juntas caian sobre la cama y Quinn rápidamente se ponía a horcajadas de Rachel que no articulaba palabra. La rubia besaba sus ojos, acariciaba su mentón y se quitaba su remera de graciosos dibujitos. Quinn miraba con desconfianza aquel sostén de encaje que no permitia la libre expresión.

_R: Ayudame… - _Inmediatamente sus pechos se pegaban y la espalda de Rachel se levantaba, dejando el paso libre a las manos de la rubia que con rapidez quitaban el sosten que estorbaba como nunca.

La gravedad se iba por completo, los sentimientos se hacían mas sensibles igual que cada poro descubierto, no existían barreras ni tabues. No había palabras pero cada una prometia y lo transmitia con solo una mirada o un leve suspiro. Los besos no alcanzaban para contar todo el tiempo que la otra había esperado ese momento de realización. Desde arriba del cielo no hacia falta respirar, cerrar los ojos y al final dejarse caer de verdad eran prioridad.

_R: No… Ah! – _Con timidez apretaba la cabeza de Quinn contra su sexo, la necesidad era una prioridad – _No pares Quinnie! – _Suspiraba a toda voz y tomaba su mano con la de la rubia que entretenida miraba las reacciones que ocasionaba en su chica mientras con su lengua dibujaba diversas formas sobre su sexo.

El tiempo pasaba y los ojos de felino de la rubia que la había hecho tocar el cielo se posaban sobre ella viéndola volver del extasis. Con completa devoción las manos acariciaban todo el lugar como si de un mapa del tesoro se tratara.

_R: Nunca… Me dejes ir… Quinn… - _Decia abrazándose y aferrándose aun mas a la muchacha que la hacia sentir hermosa. – _Eso fue… Eres increíble._

_Q: Te quiero… - _Acomodaba su flequillo que despeinado se había movido frenéticamente durante bastante tiempo. – _No te voy a dejar ir… Nunca. – _Respiraba sobre la boca de la mas enana sonriendo y sintiendo sus pechos apretar contra los suyos. – _Que hora es? – _Atinaba a moverse pero no se lo permitían – _Hey…_

_R: No te vayas… La puerta está cerrada._

_Q: No me voy a ir a ningún lugar bella… - _Besaba su clavicula y el nacimiento de sus pechos provocando de nuevo, fuegos artificiales en Rachel. – _Estoy aquí… Rach…_

_R: Como alguien como tu dice estar enamorada de alguien como yo? – _Miraba el techo y suspiraba.

_Q: Como a alguien como tú?_

_R: Mirame Quinn… - _Parecia decir algo obvio.

_Q: No, Rachel – _Miraba a su chica con una sonrisa en la cara – _Tu te amas mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, conmigo no… - _Acariciaba su nariz y la pellizcaba sin generar dolor.

_R: Las probabilidades de que Quinn Fabray me tome enserio son nulas…_

_Q: Que estoy haciendo ahora? _

_R: Mordiendome?_

_Q: Entonces que?_

_R: Entonces que?_

_Q: Entonces soy real Rach… Y no, no son nulas porque desde que tengo memoria te vi con otros ojos…_

_R: Cuales?_

_Q: Estos… - _La mirada felina de Quinn se hacia presente. Como una presa indefensa, así se sentía Rachel. Diminuta.

_R: Y como serian otros ojos? _

_Q: No, esos no, no te gustaría verlos – _Se apoyaba sobre sus codos y miraba seria a Rachel – _Los ojos de Quinn enojada no. No ahora… - _Sonreia sobre el ombligo de Rachel y mordía sonriendo aun mas.

_R: Tapémonos… Tengo sueño… - _Sacaba los cabellos rubios del rostro de su chica y la invitaba a recostarse, en menos de 10 minutos de dedos entrelazados, Rachel dormía como un angelito.

La mañana que había comenzado bien temprano, se convertía en las 2 de la tarde. Habian intentado entrar una o dos veces a la habitación, pero nadie atendía, como piedras, dormían una abrazada a la otra.

Quinn, despacio comenzaba a despertar. Miraba hacia el techo blanco y sonreia, con adoracion miraba el rostro relajado de su chica que dormía prácticamente sobre ella. Despacio intentaba levantarse, necesitaba una ducha, y la necesitaba ya.

Despues de relajarse bajo el agua caliente, renovada, aun mas, salía del baño.

_R: Te bañaste sola? – _Decia Rachel aun tratando de dormitar.

_Q: Si? – _Se ponía un short y una remera de colores.

_R: Porque no me invitaste? – _suspiraba largamente y se apoyaba sobre sus codos.

_Q: Porque dormías como un oso, por eso… Vamos, que seguro está por venir Santana – _La puerta parecía caerse. – _Ves?_

_S: ABRAN! _

Rachel salía despedida al baño, la cama era un desastre y Quinn simplemente se limitaba a peinarse. Una vez abierta la puerta, Santana entraba como si nada.

_S: Así quería verte. Que olor a sexo… - _Observaba la cama desecha mientras Quinn le daba la espalda - _¿Dónde está?_

_Q: Quien?_

_S: La chica que hace poquito gritaba, Ay si Quinn, Quinn si! – _imitaba a la mas enana que escuchaba todo desde el baño llena de pánico.

_Q: Hey… - _comenzaba a armar la cama, pero dejaba de hacerlo porque santana se sentaba sobre ella – _Todo bien?_

_S:Eso creo, por favor esta noche, hazla morder algo, parece como si la golpearas, tranquila gatito!_

_Q: Bueno… - _reía para ella misma y seguía actuando indiferente sin defenderse de los estúpidos ataques, porque sabía, sabía que Santana reaccionaria.

_S: ¿No te molesta? Que hable así de la Hobbit, digo…_

_Q: Para nada, es perfecta. Tu eres la loca. _

_S: Oh Quinn… - _Miraba preocupada hacia el suelo – _No te me alejes…_

_Q: Estupida. Rach! – _Tiraba con el peine a Santana que reia y devolvía el golpe.

_R: Si? – _Salia completamente timida del baño.

_S: Ay miren, el dia después del sexo… Son bellas. _

_Q: Ya hemos tenido sexo antes. No, no sexo, hicimos el amor. – _Completamente sarcástica, sacaba de sus casillas a Santana.

_S: Basta… Defiéndete! No me des la razón carajo! Así no es divertido! _

_Q: Vamos Rach? Muero de hambre – _Abrazaba a su chica y la tomaba de la mano.

Santana quedaba sola en la habitación, al lado de la cama desarmada, las cortinas completamente cerradas, y el olor de la diversión de la noche anterior.

_S: Esto… Demonios… - _Agarraba con ambas manos su rostro y pensaba, pensaba cuan perdida estaba Quinn.

_Bl: Buen dia belleza! – _Saludaba a Rachel que entraba dos minutos después que la rubia, pero no sin antes un beso de despedida y un "Vamos a estar en el mismo lugar, pero igual voy a extrañarte" – _Como durmie… dormiste? – _Reia picaro.

En la sala de estar de la cabaña de Will, solo había un grupo selecto de los miembros del Glee club.

_R: Blaine… - _entendía absolutamente todo lo que Blaine intentaba decir con esa sonrisita – _Una de las mejores noches de mi vida… ¿El resto?_

_Bl: Solo quedamos Kurt, yo, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn y Sam, el resto fue con Will a buscar provisiones…_

_R: Pero y si nos vamos mañana…_

_Bl: Pero… Tienes razón. – _Los dos veian como Finn y Sam entraban recién levantados al lugar.

_Sam: Buen dia Rach – _Sonreia encantador a sus dos compañeros – _Blaine… - _En las mejillas de los dos dejaba un beso mas una sonrisa. Rachel en ese momento se preguntaba porque la rubia perdia su tiempo con ella, si a sus pies tranquilamente podría volver a poner al perfecto Sam Evans.

_F: Rachel… Buen dia… - _Se acercaba a dejar un confundido beso sobre la mejilla de la enana que caia del pensamiento que traia– _Blaine… _

_Bl: Finn… - _La tensión entre ellos era clara, no había terminado de resolver algunos asuntos.

Ya sin la presencia de los dos chicos que entraban a interrumpir lo que seguía, Blaine alivianaba la situación.

_Bl: Conociste a Francisco? _

_R: Si, estuvimos juntos… Pero muy pocas veces…_

_Bl: Francis también se la tiene jurada a este… - _Señalaba hacia la cocina.

_R: No sé… No quiero problemas… - _Decia suspirando.

_Bl: Fijate que están en la misma habitación… - _De nuevo sus miradas se dirigían a la cocina, donde sobre la isla, Sam, Santana, Finn y Quinn desayunaban en un petrificador silencio. – _no es que sea chusma… Pero podríamos escuchar… - _Tarde, Rachel ya estaba con la oreja pegada a la pared.

_Sam: Como durmieron? – _Trataba de hablar sobre el silencio que ahogaba. – _Te gusta el lugar Santana?_

_S: Dormí muy bien Sam – _Lo decía con una sonrisa completamente falsa – _Salvo por algunas ruidosas vecinas. – _Quinn casi escupía todo lo que acababa de beber. Finn abria los ojos asustado.

_F: A quienes tienes de vecinas? – _Sonreia amable.

_Q: que rico está esto! O no Sam? – _Fulminaba con la mirada a la latina que comenzaba a hablar.

_S: Quinn, no lo sé, se escuchaban ruidos, quizá estaba haciendo algo con alguien…_

Sam solo sonreia, ya todos conocían lo obvio, Sam Evans jugaba para el equipo Faberry.

_Sam: Que raro Quinn, siempre tan callada y bonita – _Reia aun mas, Finn comenzaba a desesperarse.

_F: Estuviste con Rachel? _

_S: Si, estuvieron, toda la noche. Durmiendo._

_Q: Si? – _Dudaba, dudaba que después de esa declaración, Finn Hudson no saltara sobre su cuello y lo quebrara en tres partes, llevándose su cabeza como trofeo. Habia hecho cosas con Rachel que jamás haría con nadie mas. La rubia tosia esperando refuerzos.

_S: Así es… Esto estuvo genial… - _Miraba su taza y el ultimo golpe – _Vive y deja vivir… Finn… - _Sin mas, se levantaba y dejaba su taza en la pileta.

_Q: Okey…_

_F: No lo puedo creer, que egoísta eres… Quinn… - _La voz del gigante sonaba frustrada, quebrada, triste, enojada, diferentes colores.

_Q: Mira…_

_F: No, escúchame. Rachel me pertenece, ella y yo vamos a casarnos. Sal del medio._

_Q: ¿Vas a matarme? _

_F: Si es necesario… - _Quinn se sorprendia pero largaba un carcajada.

Q: _Claro, vas a quebrar mi cuello en tres y después vas a quedarte con la señorita._

_F: En cuatro y voy a quedarme con tu cabeza como trofeo… Ah, no… La señorita es mia desde el comienzo de los tiempos. - _Sonreia pareciendo superior.

_Q: Espero ansiosa el dia en el que dejes de ser tan cobarde. De verdad Finn, vive y deja vivir… Ah, deja de una estúpida vez de subestimarme, a mi y a mis amigos… - _Luego de una mirada completamente amenazadora tambien se levantaba, dejaba su taza y se retiraba con los puños bien apretados.

**Cuando de una puta vez me va a dejar en paz? –Q**

**Hey tranquila! Ya me lo voy a cruzar por ahí, vamos a ajusticiarnos todas las que te viene haciendo. –Fr**

**Pondria una bomba debajo de su cama y fin, fin de la historia. –Q**

**Tiempo… Tieempo! Para el Finn de la historia jajaja :D -Fr**

Aquel simple y fácil chiste quitaba un cuarenta por ciento de la tensión que la rubia traia sobre la espalda.

**Es muy bueno, no me lo niegues gatito! –Fr**

**No, fue malísimo! Espero que te lo cruces lo antes posible, arrancale un diente y tráemelo ;) –Q**

**Alfa, te quiero y vuelve pronto que las mujeres me persiguen! –Fr**

**Jajaja claro! Por que te perseguirían? -Q**

**Porque te extrañan! ;) –Fr**

**Estupido. –Q**

**Vuelve! :( -Fr**

**Mañana, nos vemos sin falta que hay mucho para meditar, te quiero :) –Q**

**Gracias por escribir bella! :) Tambien te quiero y te espero, cine! -Fr**

_R: Quien te tiene tan concentrada? – _Aparecia Rachel detrás de ella, que desde hace tiempo la veía sentada en el muelle de madera con un palito rozando el agua, haciendo formas y riendo al ver la pantalla de su celular de antaño.

_Q: Francisco… Es increíble… - _Volvia a reírse del chiste simple y completamente inocente.

_R:¿Por? _

_Q: Finn, de la historia… - _Reia esperando una reacción. – _No?_

_R: No – _Reia por lo tonto que había sido eso - _¿Qué te dijo?_

_Q: Nada, nada que cambie el rumbo de mi vida… - _Decia tratando de mantener la calma.

_R: Quinn._

_Q: No pasará nada._

_R: ¿Francisco volvió a verlo? – _Preguntaba observando como Quinn seguía golpeando el agua con el palito, pero ahora con mas fuerza.

_Q: No, no pasa nada… - _sonreia.

_R: Vamos a caminar hasta que nos de hambre o nos llamen a comer?_

_Q: Si, vamos – _Se levantaba y levantaba a Rachel – _Tengo un lugar que mostrarte…_

_R: Va a ser sensacional._

_Q: Y si no lo es? – _La expresión de la rubia podía con cualquier corazon de hielo.

_R: Haces que hasta un tenerdor sea sensacional mi vida… - _De la mano, se perdían entre los arboles, el tiempo de disfrutar comenzaba a acabarse, al dia siguiente debían volver a la vida normal. El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, el fuego comenzaba a calentar, las bebidas estaban en las heladeras y cada uno se preparaba para cenar a la luz de la luna con las melodías de alguna guitarra, y empeñándose en pasarla bien.

_S: Que harás después de cenar? – _Decia mientras llevabana vasos al fogón que ya iluminaba el lugar. En el centro del gran patio y muy cerquita del lago, un fogón casi grande reunia a todos.

_Q: No lo sé?_

_W: Muchachos! Acérquense que aquí llegó la comida! – _La noche había llegado hace dos horas, sentados en el suelo, sobre una piedra, un abrigo o un tronco, el Glee club disfrutaba de la cena que Will había preparado. La guitarra de Sam venia sonando desde el comienzo del dia, mientras charlaban animados y comían, algunos acordes daban lugar a ordenadas canciones. Quinn observaba como Rachel intentaba luchar contra un emparedado vegetariano.

_R: Hola – _Articulaba de manera que la rubia pudiera leer sus labios.

_Q: Hola.. – _La respuesta volvia del mismo modo.

La luz del fuego hacia a cualquiera mas hermoso, aun mas a Quinn que no paraba de mirar a su chica con completa adoracion.

_Bl: La vas a ojear… - _Codeaba a la rubia y la bajaba de la nube en la que estaba.

_Q: Dejame… - _Sonreia pero jugaba pareciendo enfadada.

La noche se avecinaba y los estomagos ya estaban llenos, como la noche anterior, algunos se alejaban, otros se dormían bajo las estrellas, algunos tocaban la guitarra u otros escapaban hacia el bosque por un momento.

_W: Son libres muchachos, yo me encargo de ordenar. – _Decia Will mientras comenzaba a acomodar el desastre que era aquel patio.

_Q: Que haces ahora? – _Se acercaba a Rachel que estaba sentada junto a Blaine riéndose de algo extraño que la rubia no conseguía entender.

_R: Nada… ¿no tienes frio? _

_Q: Un poco, vamos a caminar?_

_R: Adonde? – _Fruncia el seño, fuera de la luz, la noche se veía oscura de verdad.

_Q: Por allí… - _Señalaba la oscuridad que comenzaba cuando los focos ya no podían combatir contra ella.

_R: Pero…_

_Q: En cinco minutos vuelvo. Busco un abrigo y la cámara, no te escapes. – _tocaba la nariz de su chica y se movia rápido…

_Q: Me extrañaste? – _Aparecía detrás de Rachel que con miedo miraba hacia donde iban a ir.

_R: No… Va, vamos a ir hacia allí? – _Tomadas de la mano se alejaban entre las frias tinieblas que ya detectaban calor humano y aumentaban el frio que calaba en las venas y convertía la sangre en plomo.

_Q: Si… ¿Miedo? – _Se abrían paso entre unos tupidos arbustos.

_R: Si… Quinn, volvamos… _

_Q: No… - _Tomaba aun mas fuerte la mano de su chica, el ojo humano ya no era capaz de percibir completamente una imagen del panorama.

_R: Pero no vemos nada… Quinn… _

_Q: Sshh… Escuchaste eso? – _Decia tratando de contener la carcajada.

_R: No, no que… Que cosa?! – _Se aferraba aun mas, cerrando fuerte sus manos contra los brazos de la rubia que sentía dolor.

_Q: Aullidos… - _Se mordía el labio inferior y se detenia en seco.

_R: Mierda… - _Se hacia pequeña, lo que hacia morir a Quinn de la risa.

_Q: Sshh… Sigamos…_

_R: Pero, pero estamos alejándonos… Nos vamos a perder, Quinn…_

_Q: SShh… - _Se acercaba y hablaba sobre la boca de la mas enana que estaba frio y sin aliento – _Nada va a suceder si no te alejas de mi… - _Tomaba su mano y continuaban. Alejandose de la luz, y de todo.

_R: Quiero volver! – _Pisaba las ramas que se quebraban automáticamente, el rugido de un arroyo se escuchaba cerca, la humedad del aire hacia toser a la rubia que firme continuaba caminando en las tinieblas.

_Q: Ya estamos llegando… _

_R: Estoy cansada!_

_Q: Estamos llegando amor…_

_R: Me dijiste amor… - _Sonreia y sus dientes dolían del frio.

_Q: Si, y?_

_R: Es lindo, repítelo._

_Q: No quiero._

_R: Quiero llegar! Volvamos! Quinn! – _La rubia soltaba su mano y caminaba mas rápido. – _Vuelve ahora mismo._

Nadie respondia, de pronto, estaba sola en el medio del bosque, con frio y con vaya una a saber que cosa debajo de los pies, con esa sensación de hay algo detrás de mi y odiando no tener ojos en la espalda.

_R: Quinn. Vuelve. – _Ordenaba con autoridad.

Nadie.

_R: Quinn! – _Levantaba la voz pero Quinn estaba mas cerca de lo que creía, como un fantasma o un ser extraño, observaba detrás suyo y soplaba su oreja. La morocha moria de un infarto al sentir no estar sola. – _Quinn… Este juego de nuevo no…_

Nadie de nuevo.

_R: Quinn! Idiota! – _Enojada, comenzaba a tratar de buscar el camino a su cabaña. – _Te odio!_

Caminaba y se raspaba las piernas con las ramas que deseosas tocaban lastimándola. Quinn aparecia detrás suyo agarrándola con fuerza de las costillas y comenzando a reir. El alma de Rachel se salía literalmente de su cuerpo.

_R: AAHH! – _Gritaba en la oscuridad y comenzaba a pegar manotazos a la rubia que reia y la tomaba con fuerza – _Te odio! – _Golpeaba con mas fuerza aun.

_Q: Sshh… - _Reia y trataba de tranquilizar a Rachel – _Rach, rach, ay, rachel! – _Continuaba recibiendo patadas y golpes. – _Rachel!_

_R: Dios! Dios! – _Tomaba su rostro y largaba un gritito – _Nunca mas hagas algo así! No! Sal! No quiero! – _Se separaba de los labios frios que intentaban llegar a los suyos – _Estoy enojada!_

_Q: Shhh… - _La enana notaba como dos estrellas la miraban brillantes, los ojos de Quinn podían brillar en la oscuridad – _No vas a querer despertar a los fantasmas del bosque._

_R: No seas estúpida. _

_Q: Vamos – _Su chica se zafaba del agarre – _Rach, mi vida – _De nuevo se zafaba.

_R: Puedo sola. _

Salian de la parte oscura y entraban en un circulo natural formado por arboles, en el centro, el pasto cortado naturalmente estaba armonioso y lleno de flores.

_Q: llegamos – _Sonreia derritiendo cualquier frio.

_R: Y esto? – _Sorprendida, notaba como la luna, iluminaba de lleno el lugar.

_Q: Sientate. – _Desde el suelo, una mano se estiraba invitándola. – _Se ve todo desde aquí._

Absolutamente todo el cielo, con estrellas, alas de colores, lunas y planetas, se dejaban ver para ellas.

_R: Que es todo esto? – _Decia con un tono de voz tranquilo.

_Q: El cielo… - _Acostaba a Rachel sobre sus piernas y acariciaba su pelo con adoracion – _En la ciudad es imposible ver todo esto, mira… - _comenzaba a señalar con el dedo índice algo que había heredado de su padre – _Aquel es Venus, aquel es Jupiter._

_R: Veo muchos puntitos – _Reia

_Q: Presta atención y trata de imaginar… Aquella tira de estrellas brillantes es la ursa menor, aquella es la estrella polar – _Rachel no entendía absolutamente ninguna palabra de lo que su chica decía, pero era increíble, era increíble escuchar como con tanta facilidad, alguien intentaba hacerle entender algo.

_R: Aham… - _Se mordía el labio inferior y continuaba escuchando

_Q: Aquella es Cygnus, la que mas brilla de esa constelación es Deneb… - _notaba como Rachel asentía con la cabeza – _Aquella que esta cerca de la luna es Tarf… _

_R: Continua…_

_Q: No… Cual es aquella? La acabo de nombrar. _

_R: Cruz del sur… - _Sonreia – _No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste, pero se que es interesante… Además ya se a quien consultar cuando mi situación este por matarme en astronomía. – Quinn…_

_Q: Mmm? – _Decia mientras miraba al cielo.

_R: Me sigues diciendo esos nombres?_

_Q: Eh?_

_R: Me sigues diciendo los nombre de las cosas? – _Señalaba al cielo ilusionada.

_Q: Para que? – _Sonreia.

_R: No lo sé, de tu boca suenan bien. – _Rachel continuaba escuchando lo que su chica trataba de explicarle, simplemente asintiendo, riendo o frunciendo el seño, dentro con aerosol y resaltadores escribía una nota mental: "Nunca mas alejarse de Quinn Fabray" – _Creo que se a que constelación voy a mirar de cerca y por siempre… - _Sonreia al notar como en el frio de la noche, Rachel Berry era capaz de hacer que Quinn Fabray se sonrojase, mordiese su labio inferior y tragara saliva con dificultad.

* * *

**10+ reviews para la proxima actualización, abrazos y saludos miles!**


	25. True love

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face, There's no one quite like you, You push all my buttons down I know life would suck without you…_

* * *

_Q: Que pasa Britt? - _Cerraba su casillero y veía como Brittany se acercaba.

_B: Creo que ví a Lindsay… Allí… - _Señalaba el auditorio, susurrando como una niña.

_Q: Aham… Y Santana? _

_S: Escuadrón, dos amenazas en el auditorio, vas? _

_Q: Te quedas en la puerta – _Su mandibula apretaba tan fuerte sus dientes que debía golpear algo, la puerta del locker. – _Que demonios pasa ahora…_

**Leyendo y releyendo los I hope you feel beautiful today… -R**

**:) Nos vemos después, linda? -Q**

**Si, almorzamos? -R**

**En mi casa :) -Q**

**Quinn, no está tu madre? –R**

**Resuelvo algo y te veo, pasillo dos, en 15 minutos, tenemos que hablar xo -Q**

_Algo malo no, por favor… - _Suspiraba Rachel y entraba a la clase de Astronomia. El profesor Schmidt, en llamas la invitaba a su escritorio.

-_Berry, Rachel Berry?_

_R: Si? _

_-Acérquese por favor. – _Miraba pinchando con sus ojos a la enana que se acercaba dubitativa.

_R: Si? – _Tragaba con dificultad.

_-Sé que quizá no le interese mi materia, usted es un bicho del arte, de la música, pero tiene que comenzar a priorizar, por lo menos si quiere aprobar mi espacio._

_R: Pe, pero señor yo…_

_-Señorita, vengo desde comienzo de año pidiéndole que se esfuerce, siéntese a estudiar media hora por dia, media hora…_

Rachel miraba con pena, conocía el final de la conversación.

_-El próximo examen es en meses, pero usted va a tener que dar uno mas largo, con todos los contenidos del año, le aviso desde ahora – _Decia acomodando sus anteojos y rascándose la barba, barba típica de hombre sabio – _La astronomía es fácil, use la lógica señorita Berry, tome asiento, ya está avisada._

_R: Pero señor Schmidt yo hice…_

_-A ver clase, abrimos el libro en estudio, en la pagina 125, comenzamos, Puckerman? Actividad 1 a 3… _

Rachel se levantaba, pesada de la silla y caminaba a su pupitre, un suspiro largo salía de su boca.

_L: Quinn! – _Saltaba del piano en el que estaba sentada, el frio auditorio oscuro pero lleno de luz y buenas energías, le daba la bienvenida a Quinn que entraba no muy sonriente – _Hey!_

_Q: Hola, no vieron a Artie? – _Mentia para averiguar como o que estaban tramando la vampira y el ogro.

_F: No, aquí no está. – _Decia mientras trataba de afinar su voz.

_Q: No te pregunté a ti, Finn. – _Ponia sus ojos en blanco y repreguntaba – _Artie? Por cierto, que haces tu aquí Lindsay?_

_L: Que? Acaso no puedo venir a cantar con mi mejor amigo? – _Sonreia mirando fijo.

_F: Claro, por que todo te molesta?_

_Q: No, saben que? No me molesta… Es mas, bien por ti Finn, necesitas mas trabajo en esa voz._

_F: El que Rachel me da… _

Lindsay soltaba una carcajada y se tapaba la boca, Quinn mordía su labio inferior.

_Q: Ah si, veo, hasta cantas mejor que ella. – _exteriorizaba con sarcasmo y el rostro del muchacho se iluminaba.

_F: En, enserio canto así como Rachel? – _Decia sonriendo, de verdad parecía decirlo enserio y si, se veia estúpido. Lindsay revelaba otra risotada al igual que Quinn.

_L: Claro, cantas como Rachel, o como yo… - _golpeaba el hombro de su compañero. – _Pero eso no importa ahora muchachos, Quinn tienes algo perdido por aquí? Que lindo vestido – _Eso hacia sonreir a Quinn, pero su otro yo despertaba e indicaba el camino correcto.

_Q: Que hacen aquí? Los dos juntos? – _No lo preguntaba por que le interesaba si no que, ¿Qué diabólico plan podría surgir con estos dos?

_F: Estás celosa?_

_L: Podriamos hacer un trio… - _Decia mientras recogía su bolso y tomaba su celular – _Los dos deben se sensacionales, y Quinn…_

_Q: Ha ha…_

_F: No respondiste Fabray, estas celosa de que Lindsay esté conmigo? Y no contigo? Quieres todo lo que tienen los demás no?_

_Q: Por que no te callas?_

_F: Por que no te alejas de Rachel?_

_L: Por que no se callan los dos?_

_Q: Que?_

_F: Que? – _A milésimas de diferencia, esa conversación era rápida y difícil de llevar.

_L: A ver, por quien están peleando? Ordenémonos muchachos…_

_F: Quinn no quiere alejarse de Rachel, rachel es mia._

_Q: Estupido, no es un objeto, Rachel no es de nadie. – _Tecnicamente le pertenecía a ella, porque se lo había susurrado miles de veces mientras lamia y sonreia en sus orejas.

_L: Yo quiero a Quinn, pero ella no sabe lo que es realmente bueno._

_Q: Se lo que es bueno para mi, gracias. – _

_F: Deberia largarme de aquí… - _Suspiraba y golpeaba el piano.

_Q: Claro, claro que deberías, irte bien lejos…_

_F: No me provoques fenomena._

_L: Hey hey… Tranquilo. – _Fulminaba con la mirada y apuntaba con el dedo índice, Finn se espantaba y se sentaba sobre un banquito

_F: Perdon… - _Quinn sonreia sorprendida, alguien podía contener a Finn con solo tres palabras.

_L: Vamos a ser claros y nadie quiere ponerse violento y menos tu…_

_F: Yo no soy violento… _

_L: Ah no? Porque me contaron que siempre golpeas sillas, casilleros y te abalanzas contra las señoritas, incluso Rachel Finn, es una mujer, por mas que no lo parezca –_

_Q: Hey…_

_L: Es una mujer y tienes que respetarla… - _Decia sin importar la interrupción que Quinn había hecho a lo que decía.

_F: Voy a destruirte, me escuchas? - _

_L: Estupido, basta! – _Lo empujaba por los hombros y se llevaba un empujon como respuesta, los compañeros de sabotaje estaban peleando entre ellos – _Tratala bien cuando esté yo, escuchas?_

_Q: Basta! Basta! – _Los separaba y se ponía nerviosa – _Son estúpidos?_

_F: Tú eres estúpida!_

_L: Tu eres estup… No, lo siento lo siento… _

_Q: Tu, basta, vete de aquí, en serio, me traes problemas… Y tu, Hudson, estoy harta, en serio, basta… Demonios! – _Frotaba sus ojos buscando algún tipo de calmante. Frustrada comenzaba a salir de aquel auditorio.

_F: Espera! _

_Q: Que…_

_F: Quiero, quiero algo a cambio… _

_Q: Que?_

_L: Sshh… Para que Finn deje de rondar por aquí… - _Señalaba todo el espacio, como indicando la vida de Quinn.

_F: Tienes que salir con Lindsay…_

_Q: Que? – _Fruncia el seño y volvia en los pasos que había dado para salir de ahí – _Que?_

_L: A mi no me veas… - _

_F: Yo dejo de molestar, pero tu sales con Lindsay… _

_Q: No, definitivamente no, sigue molestando y voy a enojarme… - _Se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

_L: Vamos a ser dos los que molestaremos entonces! Voy a molestar yo, preciosa! – _Quinn cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tener a Lindsay como una molestia, como una abeja rondando cerca era peligroso, pero por sobre todas las cosas era molesto.

_Q: Acepto! Que demonios quieren para dejarnos en paz!? – _Sentenciaba casi gritando y volvia para escuchar el trato.

_Br: Llegamos tarde! – _Britt tomaba la mano de Santana que esperaba algún tipo de señal para entrar a patear culos. – _Vamos, amor…_

_S: si, si, vamos… - _Preocupada dejaba aquel lugar para correr a la siguiente clase. En el camino chocaba con alguien y ni siquiera se disculpaba.

Rachel casi caia al suelo abatida tras chocar su estomago con las manos de Santana… Despacio caminaba al pasillo, lugar donde habían quedado de verse, ansiosa, compraba en el quiosco del lugar, un chupetín para su chica.

_R: Pasillo dos, estoy llegando – _Sonreia mientras veía su celular, sentada sobre un escalon oscuro del pasillo menos habitado (de hecho sin gente en ese momento) Rachel se sentaba esperando a la luz, la rubia que cada vez se convertía un poquito mas en su todo.

_Q: Aburrida? – _Despues de 5 minutos Quinn aparecia algo cansada sonriendo y cayendo a su lado, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel denotaba cansancio.

_R: Hola… - _Sonreia y mordía su labio inferior - _¿Siempre eres tan bella en las mañanas?_

_Q: Hola… No, solo cuando estamos juntas… - _Regalaba un beso corto y lleno de sentmiento sobre los carnosos labios de la otra.

_R: Todo bien? _

_Q: Si… - _Suspiraba – _Todo bien, lo tuyo? _

_R: Bien, voy a tener que rendir astronomía…_

_Q: Te lo dije… _

_R: Toma… Para ti – _Le enseñaba la paleta que había comprado para ella.

_Q: Ay… Para mi? – _El rostro de Quinn se derretía al igual que todo su cuerpo – _Por que eres tan dulce? – _Besaba sus labios despacio y con mas entrega que aquel beso anterior – _Gracias, perfecta!_

_R: Entonces, dices que tengo clases particulares de astronomía?_

_Q: Fisica y astronomía…_

_R: Pero física yo no-_

_Q: Se lo que digo, tienes clases particulares – _Abrazaba a Rachel y se aferraba a su cintura – _Tienes todo lo que pueda darte…_

_R: Y eso?_

_Q: Si, todo lo que esté a mi alcance y mucho mas…_

_R: Te quiero… - _Se perdia en los colores de aquellos extraños, pero atrapantes ojos como por milésima vez.

_Q: Yo te quiero aun mas, tanto que podría hacer cualquier estupidez para tenerte cerca… Cualquier estupidez para tenerte cerca – _Decia abrazando aun mas a Rachel y mirando al suelo, menuda estupidez estaba por hacer aquel dia.

_R: Siempre suenas trágica._

_Q: Porque casi siempre lo arruino ¿No es eso trágico?… _

_R: Hey, estás hablando como Rachel! – _Trataba de hacer sonreir a la rubia que parecía ida y lo conseguía.

_Q: Lo sé, que hacemos aquí? – _miraba a su sucio alrededor y se lamentaba – _Te gusta esconderte?_

_R: Tu me invitaste y no, no me parece lindo esconderme… - _

_Q: Vamos a mi casa? – _Saboreaba aquel caramelo que Rachel le había comprado

_R: No… No está tu mamá? – _Costaba, costaba articular palabra al ver la boca de Quinn trabajar así –

_Q: Si, pero no importa… - _Notaba como Rachel parecía boba y jugaba con ella.

_R: Eh? – _

_Q: Que mi mamá está en mi casa, pero vamos igual… _

_R: Si claro… Yo… Claro… - _¿Cómo hace eso? Por su mente giraban diferentes situaciones que ya había imaginado antes pero que jamás se las contaria a nadie, esa Rachel solo era para Rachel. Fantasias con Quinn Fabray.

_Q: Vamos… - _Tomadas de la mano, salian del colegio por la puerta de emergencia.

_R: Me encanta tu casa… - _Observaba el jardín perfectamente cuidado, las rejas frenándolo todo y el color blanco sobrio, como teniendo todo bajo control

_Q: Judy es una loca del jardín…_

_R: Tu no?_

_Q: Tengo cara?_

_R: No lo sé, a mi me gusta la jardinería, parece un lindo escape… -_

_Q: Escape? Escape vamos a necesitar después de esto, adelante… - _Abria la puerta dejando a la mas enana pasar. – _Sientete como en tu casa pero no tanto, ahora cocinamos algo - _Sonreia y subia a lavarse las manos.

_J: Quinn? – _Entraba desde el jardín con un sombrero y unos guantes graciosos, Judy, encargándose del jardín del que Rachel hablaba. – _Hola… - _Miraba seria fulminando con la mirada – _Rachel, ¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_R: Hola señora Fabray, Quinn está lavándose las manos, creo… _

_J: Aham… - _Analizaba de arriba abajo y viceversa el comportamiento de la mas enana – _Toma asiento. Dile que cuando baje me llame. ¿Qué estaban por hacer?_

_R: No lo sé… - _Jugaba con sus manos y no sabia donde colocar los pies.

_J: Pareces nerviosa… relájate Rachel… - _Levantaba la ceja igual que la hija, la morena ahora sabia de donde habían salido esos gestos.

_R: Lo, lo siento…_

_Q: Que? Que hacen? – _Bajaba las escaleras corriendo - _¿todo bien? Hola mamá…_

_J: Quinnie, haz lo que tengas que hacer y me buscas… Tenemos que hablar… - _Se giraba y volvia a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

_Q: Okey… Entonces, quieres almorzar algo? – _La invitaba a la gran cocina, donde Rachel en silencio se sentaba en la isla.

_R: No creo que sea buen momento, digo… Está tu mamá, y no le caigo bien… Y…_

_Q: Basta. – _Se acercaba con dos vasos y atrapaba a la mas enana contra el frio material – _Ya es hora – _Decia viéndola a través del transparente vaso y haciéndola reir – _Tiene que enterarse de que su hija está estúpidamente perdida… _

_R: Quinn, no – _Se separaba de los besos que regalaba la otra sobre su mejilla. – _Puede venir… y, y estamos perdidas._

_Q: No, no pasa nada… - _Se sentaba frente a ella y servia lo que parecía una pizza vegana. – _Enjoy – _Sonreia esperando respuesta.

_R: Solo almorzar eh? Luego nos vamos, yo me voy. – _Decia mientras comia. – _Eres increíble… Esto es… _

_Q: Si, siempre me lo dices – _Reia y Rachel lelanzaba algo – _Siempre que –_

_R: Quinn, no._

_Q: Pero y si… _

_R: No. Basta de tentar al destino._

Y el destino ya jugaba con ellas desde hace tiempo.

_J: Que es ese olor? – _Entraba ya vestida como alguien normal, con cuadernos y una calculadora. – _Solo vine por agua. Quinn. Puedes venir? – _La rubia se levantaba e indicaba tranquilidad en el rostro.

_Q: Solo unos segundos, haz lo que quieras… - _Se limpiaba la boca y seguía a su madre, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Rachel, que la rechazaba por milésima vez – _Pero si asi se besan las amigas! – _Subia las escaleras para seguir a su madre, que sentada en su estudio la esperaba.

El tiempo pasaba y para la mala suerte de la castaña, su chica no bajaba, resignada se levantaba, juntaba lo que habían usado para almorzar y se dirigía al living, nunca había prestado atención o quizá nunca había entrado las veces suficientes a ese lugar, lo había imaginado como había imaginado todo lo que giraba alrededor de Quinn Fabray, Rachel vivía de imaginar a esa chica.

Frente a ella, un living lo suficientemente grande se mostraba, un color mostaza daba vida a las paredes, una biblioteca con libros en diferentes idiomas, enciclopedias añejas, una pequeña bodega, al lado de ella una mesa llena de bebidas alcohólicas, diferentes licores, muchos colores y quizá gustos, del otro lado y en el centro, una gran alfombra se separaba del vistoso y quizá costoso piso de madera perfectamente encerada. Un televisor gigante, tres sillones y una mesa ratona, veladores por todas partes, luz de leed y fotografías, por todas partes.

Quinn en la mayoría de ellas, pero sobre la biblioteca una foto llamaba de sobremanera la atención de Rachel. Judy, Russel y Quinn abrazados y sonriendo, era la única foto que estaba en porta retrato y en la que estaban los tres juntos.

El resto de las bien tomadas fotografías parecían de cuentos, el halo lunar, caballos, Quinn sonriendo cuando era pequeña y el estomago de Rachel daba saltos.

_R: No eres mala… No creo que lo seas… - _Decia acariciando la fotografía.

En la planta alta, la osa mayor, opinaba otra cosa.

_J: Eres mala, quien es esa muchacha?_

_Q: Ma… - _Se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

_J: Sabes lo que pienso de sentarte sobre las cosas ¿Para que tenemos tantas sillas? – _Controlaba algunos números y se acomodaba los lentes. – _Cuentame, que hace esa muchacha ahí abajo. _

_Q: No sabes quién es Rachel?_

_J: Claro, claro que lo sé. Se prácticamente todo sobre ella. Por favor bella…_

_*Flash back*_

La rubia llegaba, colgando sus cosas y soltándose el dorado cabello que hasta tres segundos atrás venia como una cola de caballo.

_Hola… - _Decia mientras se sentaba a almorzar con su madre.

_Quinnie, todo bien?_

_Eso creo… - _Revolvia la comida con el tenedor sin dar un solo bocado.

_Que tienes?_

_Hay una chica, Rachel Berry, que… - _Tragaba con dificultad y el cuerpo perfecto venia a su mente. – _La odio… Quiere estar con Finn… - _Se revolvía el pelo y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, su madre, con una señal, una simple mirada le indicaba que eso era completamente mal educado.

_Defiende lo que te pertenece… O mejor aun linda… - _Decia tomando la mano de su hija – _Ve por lo que quieres, ¿Acaso no eres una Fabray? _

_Soy Fabray, pero… No entiende, no sabe que yo… - _Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar una lagrima de dolor – _Amo, amo a Finn – _Parecia vomitar, se estaba mintiendo a ella misma, y a su madre también.

_Cuentame, como es esa chica? Es más linda que tú? –_

_Miles de veces más bella – _Suspiraba pesadamente, pero la mano de su mamá se aferraba aun mas a la de ella, Judy hace tiempo sabia que algo no funcionaba en Quinn, no como debía funcionar. – _Tiene una voz excepcional, y… Cree que es una perdedora pero… No lo es y si Finn se va con ella yo… - _Rascaba su cabeza y la agitaba – _De verdad, no sabe… Es una estúpida. – _Su voz cambiaba por completo. Sin hablar se levantaba de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras en su corazon ya llovia, llovia a cantaros porque mentir dolia, pero mas dolia mentirse a si misma.

_*Fin Flash back*_

_J: Quinn… __No puedes elegir lo que crees que está bien, porque eso no está bien, y lo sabes._

_Q: Se lo que está bien madre, se lo que está bien para mi. – _Volvia a rascarse la cabeza.

_J: ¿La quieres desde el inicio de los tiempos? _

_Q: Desde antes de tener razón de ser._

_J: No quiero, nadie como ella es para ti. Lo sabes. ¿Qué va a decir tu padre? Que van a decir nuestras amistades? De ninguna manera, eso afectaría todo nuestro entorno._

Quinn no respondia ¿No estaba siendo aceptada?

_J: Sabes? Para la gente de tu edad es completamente normal y aceptado se gay, ¿Pero imaginas lo que es eso para mi entorno? Quinn…_

_Q: Otra vez vas a limitarme? – _Su corazon se quebraba, juraba que se escuchaban los cracks que de el salian. – _Por favor, nunca me apoyaste en nada._

_J: Quien te dio todo lo que tienes?_

_Q: Tu y Russel, pero, sabes quien se escapaba de piano? No entiendes, no entiendes lo importante que es el bichito que está abajo, seguramente revisando todo… No voy a pedir que apruebes nada, solo te voy a pedir respeto._

_J: Supe desde un principio que te escapabas Quinn… ¿Hablaste con tu padre? Saben sus padres? ¿Qué piensa ella de mi?_

Quinn levantaba la ceja y conseguía entenderlo, sabia de donde había sacado la parte cuestionadora y fría.

_Q: No, no sabe nada, sus padres no lo sé, pero ellos son lo mejor del mundo. Ella? Ella no piensa nada mamá, porque a ella no le importas._

_J: ¿Disculpa?_

_Q: Quiero decir… Que le da lo mismo, hasta le caes bien – _Mentia mentia y volvia a mentir.

_J: ¿Qué pasó con Lindsay?_

_Q: Nada. Nada, dejémoslo ahí, ¿Puedes dejarme ser una vez en mi vida? En serio, necesito aire mamá…_

_J: Creo que terminamos, adiós. _

_Q: ¿Qué?_

_J: Despues hablamos… Linda, ven aquí – _Abrazaba a Quinn que suspiraba aliviada, iba a costar, pero lo iba a conseguir. – _Ahora vete que tengo que hacer números… - _Se secaba una lagrima y reia - _¿Tienes dinero?_

_Q: Si… - _Tomaba la mano de su madre, arrugada y la miraba a los ojos, un halo de decepcion, luz y aceptación se revelaban – _Me voy… - _Sin mas, dejaba atrás la gran puerta que durante toda su vida la había detenido. Tenia que admitirlo, se sentía un poco mas libre su madre no iba a ceder con palabras, ese era un paso muy grande.

Conseguia bajar las escaleras y Rachel observaba la foto donde estaban los tres. Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura y ponía su mentón en su hombro.

_Q: Que miras? – _Observaba con ella.

_R: Son lindos juntos… _

_Q: Aham… ¿Llegamos a tiempo al Glee club? – _Acariciaba su pelo y lo despeinaba.

_R: Eso creo… ¿Vamos?_

_Q: Vamos… - _Juntas subían al auto recuperado de Quinn. Su madre se lo había llevado y al fin lo había devuelto.

_R: Y? Como fue? - _Decia preocupada mientras miraba el perfil de Quinn. _La perfeccion existe, _pensaba mientras esperaba respuesta.

_Q: No lo sé, solo, yo lo resuelvo, tu preocupate por patear traseros al cantar… - _Decia mientras entraba al estacionamiento y juntas bajaban.

_R: ¿Cuándo vas a cantar y porque lo resuelves todo tu sola? – _Reia

_Q: En cualquier momento… Mientras yo este por aquí voy a tratar de que todo sea fácil. – _Su celular sonaba – _Perdon. Tu entra…_

_Q: Francis!_

_F: Mi niña, como estás? Donde estás?_

_Q: Te extraño…_

_F: Hey! Pero si me viste anoche!_

_Q: Lo sé! – _Reia mientras se despedia de la mas enana que entraba al club.

_F: Ah, vente a mi casa, vamos a tomar fotos con Dalila y Marcos, te estamos esperando, tenemos algunos mails para enviar fotos…_

_Q: Marcos? No había abandonado?_

_F: Si, pero no importa, acá te cuento mi cielo – _Hacia sonreia a la mas rubia – _Te espero, adiós._

Cortaba sin dar explicaciones, definitivamente debía ir. El club esperaría. La fotografía era lo escencial y primero.

**Mi cielo, me voy con Francis que acaba de llamar, te veo a la noche si? :) –Q**

**Ufa… :( -R**

**Te veo de noche, o si quieres puedes venir tu, a mi casa ;) –Q**

**Buena oferta… Para tener en cuenta, ¿Pero que consigo si voy? ;) -R**

**Consigues toda mi atención, todo lo que esté a mi alcance… ;) –Q**

**Lo analizo Fabray… Lo analizo, besos miles… -R**

**Besos miles –Q**

_Q: Besos miles – _Repetía mientras su cara parecía un sol, su sonrisa se ensanchaba haciéndose gigante, cualquiera que la viera en ese instante adivinaba, deducía que su felicidad era absoluta. Cuando se preguntaba, cuando su cuerpo iba a estar en total trance como en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Q: Que?! Estoy yendo, por favor, estoy llegando. – _Cortaba mientras manejaba hacia el parque de la ciudad, la noche ya lo había atrapado todo y como tenía una promesa que cumplir corria hacia el lugar para no hacer que las aguas se pongan más pesadas aun.

Después de unos minutos Lindsay se veía sentada sobre un banco.

_L: Tardaste… - _Sonreía y parecía desbordar. – _Creí, creí que no ibas a venir… _

_Q: Hola. – _Saludaba con la mano – _Entonces… ¿Por qué este lugar? – _Un parque de diversiones, un lugar de ocio, lleno de niños, adolescentes y padres corriendo detrás de infantes. Mucha gente para la Quinn de siempre. – _Por donde quieres empezar? – _Apagaba su celular para no recibir llamadas, no porque fuera a hacer algo extraño, si no porque no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba cometiendo ese gran error.

_L: No lo sé, es lindo, no te parece? _

_Q: Aham… _

_L: Quieres? – _Ofrecía algodón de azúcar a la rubia que no prestaba mucha atención.

_Q: Gracias, ya cené. – _Lindsay parecía embelesada, parecía saltar, estaba con Quinn Fabray y nadie estaba haciendo que no funcione.

_L: Entramos? - _Como una niña señalaba aquel "paseo del terror" Aquel pseudopasillo lleno de horrorosos maniquíes, brujas, fantasmas, torturadores y asesinos con moto sierras que a nadie conseguían asustar. - _¿Por favor? _

_Q: Si… - _Conseguía sonreír falsamente por primera vez en la noche - _¿Te gusta este lugar?_

_L: Si, lo adoro – _Tomaba del brazo a la rubia y entraban. Sus manos se rozaban por milésimas de segundo, toque que la rubia cortaba enseguida.

Un pasillo completamente oscuro con telas de araña colgadas por doquier, gritos y aullidos comenzaban a sonar, Lindsay se asustaba de inmediato o fingía estar llena de miedo.

_L: ¿Tienes miedo? – _Decia mientras continuaban avanzando entre las luces rojas, verdes y continuaban avanzando a pesar del "zombi" que había caído del techo sobre ellas.

_Q: Para nada… - _Un frio en sus espalda la hacia aumentar el paso involuntariamente.

_L: A mi me parece que si. Aaah! – _Chillaba mientras del otro lado de una reja, un hombre con un cuchillo asesinaba a una niña que no paraba de pedirles ayuda, el hombre bramaba y parecía demacrado. – _Corre corre!_

Juntas comenzaban a correr mientras algunas manos intentaban atraparlas en la oscuridad, Lindsay no paraba de reir, pero Quinn, Quinn en el fondo estaba aterrada, no se sentía a salvo para nada.

El recorrido comenzaba a finalizar, una luz se veía detrás de una puerta que crujía al abrirse.

Un payaso con una moto sierra salía detrás de ellas y las perseguía, graznando con la maquina que llevaba en las manos y gritando despavoridamente, al igual que las dos chicas que aterradas y riendo, salian de aquel lugrube lugar.

_L: Wao… Eso fue… - _Reia mientras agitada se sentaba en un banco de madera – _Nunca me había asustado tanto…_

_Q: Lo sé, fue… Raro… _

El tiempo transcurría y la muchacha mas Quinn completamente tomando distancias pasaban por todos los juegos. No habría silencio por siempre y Lindsay era la que con cara de dolor lo rompia.

_L: Listo Quinn, puedes irte… _

_Q: Esta bien, necesitas que te lleve? – _Nada extraño de nuevo – _Nada extraño, solo que eres una chica y no deberías volver sola…_

_L: Ahora vienen por mi, no te preocupes – _Rompia de a pequeños pedacitos el envoltorio de las palomitas de maíz que había comido completamente sola. – _Espero que no tengas problemas…_

_Q: No, está bien… Adios – _Besaba la mejilla de la muchacha que nada tenia que ver con la mujer que todo el tiempo estaba a la defensiva, nada tenia que ver con la Lindsay que lastimaría a cualquiera por su bienestar.

_L: Quinn… Espera… - _

Quinn se giraba dubitativa, el puñal podía venir de cualquier dirección

_Q: dime…_

_L: Gracias, gracias y perdón… Yo – _Las luces del parque y el frio de la noche, pintaban su cara de un colorado frio, el gorro amarillo que colgaba de su pelo la hacia perfecta a cualquier ojo – _Eres la cosa mas hermosa del universo, lo he mencionado demasiadas veces – _Reia negando con la cabeza – _Gracias, gracias por haberme dado esta pequeña tregua – _Encogia los hombros – _Me tienes fuera…_

_Q: Está bien – _Sonreia y por un momento, por un momento se perdia en el rostro completamente blanco y en esos ojos, aquellos ojos que eran especiales, para mirar de cerca. – _Tengo que irme…_

_L: Estoy fuera, hasta que cometa una estupidez, ya sabes… Adios. – _Saludaba con la mano a la muchacha que se movia hacia su auto.

Mentia, era tan infeliz, que volveria caminando, porque no tenia posibilidades con nadie, había alejado a todo lo que se acercaba a ella. Lindsay resignada volvia hacia su casa con las manos vacias.

**Espero que no te enamores, tanto como para perder la cabeza. Fue divertido Quinn. -L**

No respondia, solo tiraba el celular en el asiento del acompañante y miraba por la empañada ventanilla, la casa de su chica era iluminada por tres faroles.

Con cautela, la mayor que podía tener en ese momento, bajaba, el frio congelaba sus venas, _¿Soy yo o por esta zona hace mas frio? _Pensaba mientras frotaba sus brazos con sus manos. Las luces parecían completamente apagadas, salvo la de la habitación de la señorita. Sonriendo Quinn comenzaba a entrar al patio. Tratando de no hacer ruido.

Todo parecía calmo, calmo hasta que tropezaba con unas macetas, el ruido no se parecía en nada al silencio, Quinn tropezaba y caia al suelo, obviamente chillaba y no muy despacio.

-_Ay mierda mierda! – _Se levantaba de inmediato y acomodaba su cabello por instinto, si Francis la escuchara insultar como un muchacho…

Quinn seguía caminando hacia la ventana de Rachel, como una ladrona conseguía llegar complementando con la oscuridad, pero…

_L: ¿Disculpa? – _Una voz gruesa la sacaba de clima. Los ojos de Quinn se abrían como platos.

_Q: No… Hola… - _Se giraba y quedaba enfrente de el padre de Rachel, Leroy – _Hola no, yo… - _Negaba con la cabeza pero ninguna palabra conseguía salir. Porque estaba jodida.

_L: ¿Quinn Fabray? – _El hombre miraba con el ceño fruncido y no parecía muy amigable.

_Q: Si, hola. Que tal… - _Sonreia pero juraba vomitar del susto que se había llevado – _Puedo irme si quiere… - _Tragaba con dificultad.

_L: Tu molestas a mi hija desde primer año… ¿No? – _El hombre se cruzaba de manos, para Quinn no había posibilidades.

Aquella pregunta caia como un balde con hielo sobre la cabeza de Quinn.

_Q: Algo, algo así… Perdon, señor Leroy yo…. _

_L: ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Interrogaba a la rubia que estaba aun mas pálida del pánico.

_Q: - ¿Qué carajos respondo? _La pregunta revotaba de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos sobre el cerebo de Quinn, improvisar – _Tareas… Buscar tareas… Rachel tiene… Mis apuntes._

_L: Aham… - _Miraba su reloj - _¿Tareas a la 1 y media de la madrugada? _

_Q: Si… - _Ponia los brazos a los costados y parecía rendirse – _Si, si señor…_

_L: ¿Sabes cuantas veces Rachel llegaba llorando a casa? _

Otro balde de hielo, pero esta vez el bloque de hielo, sin agua, solo hielo solido golpeando contra Quinn.

_Q: Lo sé… Pero… - _Moriria de sofocación – _Por favor déjeme ir… Perdon. – _

Parecia una oveja, una cebra, por primera vez Quinn Fabray no era la leona.

_Q: No, lo que menos haría es lastimar a su hija, lo juro. – _Se apoyaba contra la pared esperando un tiro o algo así.

_L: Vete de aquí. _

_Q: No pero yo… _

_L: Vete de aq—_

_Q: Lo siento lo siento! – _Preferia perder esa batalla. Obviamente no se iria de ese lugar – _Adios. – _Sonreia en la media oscuridad y caminaba hacia su auto para frenar una cuadra después y volver cuando ya nadie este despierto.

_L: Espera! – _Corria tras ella y la giraba – _Rachel está arriba._

_Q: ¿Qué?_

_L: Rachel está en su habitación, nosotros salimos, asi que, hazle compañía Quinn… No eres mala._

_Q: Pero yo crei que… - _¿Eso era real?

_L: Lo sé todo. – _el corazon de cierta rubia se salía de orbita, las manos transpiraban de mas y su cara parecía bordó – _Sube, y abrígate por favor. Ah, no olvides subir por la ventana, a ella le gusta que la sorprendan! – _Saludaba con un beso y se subia al auto con su pareja para perderse por ahí.

Quinn tragaba con dificultad y fruncia el ceño

_¿Qué carajos fue eso? _

La rubia estaba sobre el pequeño balcón de la habitación de Rachel, con una lima de uñas había la ventana, bingo.

Rachel estaba sentada en el ordenador, investigando sobre algo extraño y escuchando música con auriculares. Quinn entraba con la ventaja de no ser escuchada, disfrutaba camuflarse, olia a su chica y eso la volvia enferma.

_Q: Hola… - _Suspiraba sobre la nuca de Rachel que exaltada, saltaba de la silla y gritaba despavoridamente.

_R: ¡¿Qué mierda?! – _Se paraba y se quitaba los auriculares, ponía una mano sobre el pecho y golpeaba a Quinn – _Idiota idiota! – _Parecia llorar – _Casi muero!_

Quinn no hacia mas que reir.

_Q: Lion Quinn… - _Se encogía los hombros y se sentaba sobre la cama haciendo rebotar una pelotita de goma que había dejado ahí, siempre que Rachel se perdia en algún reallity show o cuando tardaba demasiado en ducharse, Quinn no hacia mas que lanzar la pelotita al suelo. - _¿Vuelves del gimnasio?_

_R: No me hables… - _Quería parecer enojada, odiaba que TODOS LOS DIAS Quinn intentara matarla – _Estoy enojada._

_Q: Si? – _Continuaba con la pelotita – _Me quedaré hasta que me des un beso._

_R: No quiero. – _Del closet sacaba ropa limpia y toallas.

_Q: Dame un beso. – _Quinn parecía seria.

_R: No quiero! – _Gritaba pero moria de ganas de reir, las dos sabían en que desencadenaba ese juego.

_Q: ¿No quieres? – _Se paraba poniendo cara de resignación.

_R: No quiero! – _Volvia a gritar y se iba moviendo, esta vez no la iba a atrapara tan fácil – _No, Quinn… - _Tomaba una almohada para defenderse de lo que venia.

_Q: DAME UN BESO! – _Gritaba y tiraba en el cuerpo de Rachel la pelotita de goma. – _Rachel… _

_R: Ah! - _Se quejaba y lanzaba un almohadón – _Hush gatito, hush! – _Pasaba por arriba de la cama para quedar bien, bien lejos de la rubia que la miraba fijamente sin quitarle atención.

_Q: No me digas gatito! – _Tiraba una almohada con forma de corazon que impactaba en la cabeza de Rachel – _Ahí fue mi amor, hermosa! – _Saludaba con la mano a Rachel que parecía bloqueada – _Quiero un beso! – _Caminaba hacia Rachel que lanzaba un zapato y Quinn largaba un alarido.

Rachel se descocía de la risa mientras Quinn parecía lesionada.

_R: Hiciste como un león! – _Se reía de su chica mientras le lanzaba con lápices que había sobre el escritorio – _Fea! – _Quinn no se levantaba, algo no parecía funcionar – _Quinn? – _La pateaba despacito, Quinn parecía llorar.

_Q: Muy bruta… - _Tocaba su cara – _Pero demasiado lenta Berry! – _Gritaba con todas las fuerzas y empujaba a Rachel sobre la cama, mientras esta insultaba e intentaba despegarse.

_R: No! No! Estas haciendo trampa! - _La rubia estaba a horcajadas, apretando sus costillas despacio, solo para hacerla reir, esa risa que hace que te descompongas o llores de la risa. – _Quinn! _

_Q: Beso! – _Apoyaba la nariz sobre el rostro de Rachel ya colorado por la falta de aire y la risa ahogada – _Besos! – _Repartia besos improvisados, no muy elaborados sobre el rostro de Rachel que conseguía zafarse empujándola y corriendo hacia la ventana.

_R: Ah! – _Gritaba e intentaba sacarse los besos que la rubia había dejado sobre su cara, Rachel tomaba el paraguas y apuntaba a la rubia como si fuera una bestia – _No!_

_Q: No vas a poder quitártelos – _Se arrodillaba sobre la cama y acomodaba su pelo.

_R: hush! No! No te lo acomodes – _Seguia apuntando – _Despeinate!_

_Q: Que me das a cambio? – _Se acercaba directamente y ponía la punta del paraguas sobre su pecho – _Me lo desacomodo, pero tu me das lo que es mio._

_R: Pero solo uno. – _Miraba entrecerrando los ojos, sabia que no se podía confiar en Quinn cuando de juegos se trataba. – _Te mato eh?! – _Presionaba contra el pecho.

_Q: Si, es un trato – _Sonreia esperando a que la mas enana se acerque.

Rachel bajaba el paraguas y se acercaba a Quinn sonriendo, tomaba sus mejillas y dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios. Con sus manos comenzaba a despeinar la corta melena.

_R: Asi esta bien. – _Decia no muy lejos de los labios de la rubia que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_Q: Mira… Aun hay para desacomodar – _Las manos de la mas enana iban hacia el cabello, pero, - _No! Si no hay de lo que me diste recién no haces nada._

_R: Eres una tramposa! – _Volvia a apuntar, pero a los segundos cedía – _Bueno, esta bien – _Mordia su labio inferior y volvia a acercarse.

Esta vez, era Quinn la que tomaba sus mejillas y profundizaba el beso, la rubia soltaba un largo suspiro, Rachel intentaba despegarse, pero esta mordía dulcemente su boca y sonreia.

_R: Eres una tramposa. – _Soltaba todas las armas, el almohadón que tenia de escudo y el paraguas que usaba como espada. Enojada se movia hacia el baño. – _Voy a ducharme, no rompas nada gatito._

_Q: Mala! – _Gritaba y comenzaba por milésima vez, a jugar con la pelotita de goma.

_R: ¿Qué? – _Gritaba desde el baño

_Q: Nada nada lo siento! – _La había extrañado durante todo el dia, no podía tenerla lejos mucho mas, tenia que portarse bien. - _¿Necesitas ayuda? _

Entraba al baño y Rachel se duchaba detrás de la cortina, el calor del agua mas el calor propio que generaba esa muchacha sobre ella ya comenzaban a hacerla desvariar. Resignada volvia sobre la cama, caia sobre la almohada y gritaba el ella el nombre de Rachel.

A los diez minutos Rachel salía con una toalla sobre el cuerpo sin hablarle, Quinn dormitaba y movia su cabeza hacia la morocha que dejaba caer la toalla al suelo, involuntariamente cerraba los ojos, pero a los segundos los volvia a abrir. Su silueta era en verdad perfecta.

Se sentaba sobre la cama y con total lascivia miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel. Otra vez, otra vez esas pirañas rasguñaban en su cuerpo haciéndola querer gemir el nombre de la enana que se ponía ropa interior.

_R: ¿Todo bien? – _sonreia peinándose, y sentándose al lado de Quinn que la miraba a los ojos con completa adoracion, deseo y una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

_Q: Si… - _No conseguía despegarse de ese cuello, por el cual una gota de agua se perdia entre sus pechos. – _Si…_

_R: Te extrañé – _Sonreia como solo Rachel Berry lo hace y ponía las manos sobre las piernas de Quinn que largaba un gemido de dolor, la enana se separaba rápidamente - _¿Estas bien?_

_Q: Si, si, solo me cai y oh demonios! – _Su pierna sangraba un poco, había raspado su rodilla derecha y sangraba.

_R: ¿Dónde hiciste esto? Quinn! – _Iba al baño y volvia con un botiquín – _Dejame…_

_Q: Amor, no es nada – _Su chica ya estaba arrodilladla en el suelo sacando el agua oxigenada – _En serio!_

_R: Dejame… No te va a doler… - _Miraba a la rubia inspirando confianza y acariciando su muslo izquierdo, desde su rotula hasta su muslo. Quinn solo cerraba los ojos. – _Me avisas…_

Con una gaza comenzaba a acariciar la rodilla lastimada, mientras que con su otra mano, tomaba una mano de Quinn, desde arriba Rachel se veía concentrada en su trabajo.

_Q: Eres adorable… Ah! Ay! – _Se movia inquieta el agua oxigenada calaba en los poros.

_R: Esta bien, volvia a acariciar el muslo interno de Quinn y esta ahora largaba un gritito ahogado, mirame a mi… - _Las manos de Quinn se dirigían a la remera de Rachel.

_Q: Sin eso, apuesto a que me duele menos – _Retiraba la remera de Rachel y se concentraba en el espacio que había entre sus pechos, su sostén completamente sexy, no iba a sentir ningún tipo de dolor.

Rachel continuaba, y al finalizar ponía una bandita de corazones sobre la pequeña herida.

_R: Como nueva – _Trenzaba su pelo y miraba orgullosa su trabajo, una mano la tomaba despacio del pelo y la invitaba a subir.

_Q: Gracias – _Juntas caian sobre la cama.

Tocaban sus cuerpos como si fuese la primera vez, como si fuese la última, pero jamás se tocaron como si fuese una vez más. La pasión desbordante en ellas iniciaba. Quinn se apoderaba con sus manos de la cintura de Rachel. Se erizaban tan sólo al sentir sus aromas, al sentirse en cercanía. Sus bocas se encontraban con completa ternura y entrega, la rubia atrapaba con sus piernas a la mas enana que acariciaba su cuello e intentaba llegar al bendito cierre de el bendito vestido de Quinn.

_R: ¿Por qué no usas algo mas sencillo de sacar? – _Se quejaba mientras las manos de la rubia en milésimas quitaban el vestido y quedaban en iguales condiciones.

Sus dedos recorrían la poca piel descubierta de Quinn… sus brazos, cuello y rostro eran delineados delicadamente por la yema de sus dedos. Quinn se rendía a sus caricias cerrando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza rítmicamente con el paso lento de aquellos mimos. Aún no había suspiros pero si leves corrientes eléctricas que iban y venían en su cuerpo completo.

_Q: ¿sabes cuanto quiero?_ – Sosteniendo, suspirando y lamiendo su lóbulo susurró Quinn al oído de Rachel, quien parecía derretirse luego de sentir el aliento caliente de su amada en su oreja -. _¿Sabes cuanto te deseo Rachel?_ – De nuevo la enana se estremeció, se estremeció debiendo apretar los brazos que la abrazaban y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los suspiros, las mordidas y los escalofríos ya llenaban la atmosfera. Rachel comenzaba a besar con dedicación el cuello de la rubia, el mapa imaginariamente dibujado la llevó hasta el inicio de los senos de Quinn, subió despacio hasta sentir con la punta de su nariz el pezón erecto de su chica. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar ver como ella se estremecía de excitación. Se sentó sobre su cuerpo rozando su centro con el abdomen de Quinn. La tomó por sus manos para evitar que Quinn se rehusara a lo que le hacía, aunque sabía muy bien, que ella, no lo quería impedir. La boca de Rachel ahora se alimentaba de su pecho. La rubia empezó a respirar aceleradamente, sentía como su cuerpo se humedecía por completo.

_Q: Aah, Rachel! – _No recordaba cuando había retirado su ropa interior, pero en ese momento, Rachel rasguñaba y mordía su abdomen, llegando a sus partes sensibles, la voz de Quinn denotaba suplica. Las manos presionaban sobre su cabeza y la llevaban hasta su centro. Ella sin protestar obedeció y pasó su lengua muy lentamente desde el comienzo hasta el final de su centro. Repitió ese movimiento unas tres veces, haciendo que cierta rubia dejara escapar algunos gemidos ahogados de su boca.

El cuerpo arqueado de Quinn le mostraba que disfrutaba lo que le hacía. Con sus manos la tomó de su cadera para hacer más presión en su sexo. Quinn sostenía con una mano la cabeza de Rachel, con la otra laceraba la superficie de un almohadón que se encontraba arriba de su cabeza y con sus piernas envolvía el cuerpo de la morocha, quien ahora tenía sus rodillas sobre el piso de la habitación. Levantó las piernas de Quinn y las colocó sobre sus hombros, se separó ligeramente para acomodarse. Quinn se retorció de placer y sacó un grito intenso desde lo profundo de su diafragma al sentir los dedos de su chica dentro suyo, que una, dos, decenas de veces se movían dentro y fuera, aletargando la ola de sensaciones que ya comenzaba a venir para Quinn, tres, cuatro veces mas y Rachel subia a escuchar las palabras incoherentes que Quinn largaba luego de hacer el amor.

_Q: Aah… - _Dejaba caer – _Rachel… - _Se abrazaban y Rachel comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de la rubia que mascullaba cosas inentendibles, el estado post orgasmo de Quinn era realmente tierno.

_R: Tapemonos… - _Se hacia un rodete en el cabello y se recostaba. Quinn se relajaba de a poco.

_Q: Rachel? – _Entrelazaba sus piernas y acariciaba el abdomen de la enana.

_R: mmh? _

_Q: Ademas de mi… ¿Quién mas estuvo en esta cama? –_ Preguntaba jugando y estimulando los senos de la mas enana.

_R: Solo, solo Finn… - _Las caricias cesaban y Quinn solo asentia. – _Te quiero Quinn… _

Alcanzaba a decir la morocha antes de que la rubia sienta miedo de que todo lo lindo se cayera, antes de que comience a sentír pánico por querer tanto esas caricias, Quinn dejaba un beso sobre la nuca de Rachel y cerraba los ojos, cerraba los ojos tratando de suavizar el suelo en el que seguramente se iba a caer.

* * *

10R+** Para proxima actualizacion, en el proximo empieza el drama, espero generar algun que otro sollozo. Besos miles!**


	26. MIS DISCULPAS, MIS GANAS DE VOLVER!

Hola! No se con que cara estoy escribiendo esto, sisi, ya se que merezco ser apedreada y que me coman los bichos por ser asi de egoísta y dejar de escribir esta historia.

Volví a leerla, volvi a leer mi historia, y debo decir que tan mala no es che!

Si alguien en alguna parte del mundo esta leyendo esto, por favor necesito que me digan, que me comuniquen si quieren seguir leyendo la continuación de Estando a Salvo.

Mi vida dio un giro impresionante que después al que le interese y quiera darme consejos lo vamos a charlar por mp. Estoy llevando una vida agitadísima y muy universitaria, me mude de ciudad, tengo pareja a larga distancia, mascotas abandonadas y extraño mi casa. Por eso mi larga ausencia.

No me van a alcanzar las letras para pedirte perdón, si, perdón a vos flaca/o que esperó y espero una perra actualización, a vos que no sos lectora regular pero pasaste por aca, leiste todos los capítulos y –La puta madre! Nadie actualiza!

Heeeey, keep calm guarden esos látigos, no me violen.

Lo dejo a tu merced lectora, yo te hice esperar, ahora es tu decisión.

¿EAS MERECE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD? ¿TE GUSTARIA QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA?

Dale, Estando a salvo se prende de nuevo, y se viene con todo! ¿No te vas a subir?

Dejame tu review o mandame un mail. Con tu opinión o tu reto. Yo lo acepto y te juro, te juro que prendemos el fuego de Quinn, la constancia de Lindsay, la estupidez de Finn y la nueva faceta de Rachel a full! Estando a Salvo vuelve!


	27. Mas que atractiva I

Tiliiin! ¿Quieren saber como es físicamente Valentina?

Dos palabras: Barbara Palvin.

Hey yo, lets go!

000000000000000000000000

¿Debia Quinn contarle a Rachel que había hecho toda esa maniobra?

¿Qué sucederia si lo hace?

Con las calidas lamidas de Tom, su perro, Lindsay despertaba en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su rostro cansado y su tez palida y en esa mañana casi amarilla, se sentaba en la cama como todas las mañanas.

_L: ¿Qué pasa campeona? Ya te estas rindiendo? – _El frio subia por sus pies, helaba sus rodillas, sus muslos, su pecho y por ultimo su cerebro pero ella se reia. El perro de Lindsay contento la miraba, la admiraba y era ingenuo, era un animal, un perro.

-_Te equivocas Tom, yo no soy buena. – _Planteaba eso al animal, recibia una lamida. – _Amigo, el único que me queda, gracias. – _Apretaba con fuerza la sabana que estaba entre sus manos, su garganta se enrolaba como con un nudo infinito y una queja salía de la boca de la pelinegra que parecía perfecta por fuera, pero por dentro era infeliz, cada vez se sentía menos. _–Nadie tiene que llorar – _Sus codos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas haciendo presión y sollozaba, su único amigo, el que según ella le quedaba, se acercaba. – _Si vieras lo que realmente soy, saldrías corriendo, saldrías corriendo con los buenos… - _Se paraba de la cama, en ropa interior y mas hermosa que nunca, se fijaba la hora. Sus ojos ardían y la cabeza le pesaba. Un golpeteo débil chocaba contra su puerta.

_L: Quien es?! – _Mordia sus labios y odiaba, su corazon mataba dos capilares cada vez que Lindsay odiaba o detestaba algo, su corazon se iba a morir, y ella lo sabia. La empleada se asustaba del otro lado, todo, todo el servicio de aseo tenia respeto, respeto y miedo de esa muchacha que perfecta del otro lado estaba mas rota que nunca.

_-Se… Señorita, su madre, su madre quiere hablar con usted… _

_L: Dejame! En unos instantes bajo. – _Y nada mas se escuchaba en el espacio su voz aspera y odiosa. Aun en ropa interior, se metia al baño, lavaba su cara con agua mas que helada, con agua doloroza.

_L: A ver si asi sientes algo… - _El agua mas que fría tocaba su hermoso rostro y dolia pero ella reia, dolia en serio que esté tan fría, quería sentir, esa chica quería sentir algo de verdad, y si que sentía, sus mejillas sentían dolor al igual que su frente, que ya se tornaba roja.

Y asi seguía, se lavaba los dientes, hacia pis y se vestia, un atuendo casual, de sábado por la mañana, sábado a las 8 de la mañana ¿Qué ser humano vivía un sábado a las ocho de la mañana? Su familia, su familia feliz despertaba antes de esa hora.

Su teléfono sonaba y una madre estricta y fría hablaba.

_A: Lindsay, levantate, deja de ser tan vaga y levantate ¿Quieres futuro? Madruga. Esta madrugada vino tu padre. Hoy pasamos el dia con amigos. Baja de inmediato he dicho no hagas que vaya a buscarte. – _En ocho segundos, ocho segundos conto el cronometro de ese modernísimo celular, ocho segundos y su mama no le había dicho ni buen dia hija mia. Un suspiro salía de esa gran boca, abria la puerta y junto a Tom, salía en busca de lo que la mañana le deparaba. Cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y como avispas, las mucamas corrian a asear todo el lugar.

_L: Aquí no se puede tener privacidad? – _Decia al aire, podía estar triste, pero jamás se iba a rendir. Lindsay comenzaría el dia pisando fuerte.

_L: Si mamá? Me necesitabas? – _Se sentaba en el brazo de aquel largo sillón, su madre leia un gran libro, suspiraba agobiada y miraba detrás de los anteojos inquisitoriamente a Lindsay, que desparramada y mal llevada, se sentaba "como correspondía" Sobre aquel sofá.

_S: Si, tu padre nos espera en la quinta hoy a las 11 de la mañana, los Fabray van a almorzar con nosotros, asi que te pido cordura y mas que nada educación. La que te dimos toda la vida linda – _Volvia a acomodar los lentes – _Llamó tu tutora de piano, necesita que a las nueve estes en su casa._

_L: Cierto cierto mierda! – _Se levantaba apresurada y subia las escaleras en busca de sus partituras.

_S: La educación, Lindsay! – _Rezongaba agarrándose la frente y regañando a la que ya volvia con un gorro puesto y una mochila. – _No me gusta esa vestimenta. Llevare ropa para que te pongas en el almuerzo, llevate la camioneta, yo ire en el auto. A las once de la mañana en la quinta._

_L: Adios. A mi si me gusta mi ropa mamá._

_S: Lindsay llevate ese perro asi luego lo llevas a la pileta de la quinta, no lo soporto aqui…_

_L: Lo siento lo siento vamos amigo, ven.- _Acostumbrado el animal prácticamente abria la puerta y subia, los dos juntos, ponían en marcha la camioneta y salian para la avenida principal, lugar donde su tutora, Sofia Collins preguntaba por su ausencia.

_SC (sofia Collins): Valentina, tienes el numero de Lindsay pierce? Le he dicho a su madre que necesitaba que hoy venga mas temprano, necesito dejarle mas partituras y alguna que otra nueva técnica antes de irme – _Aquella mujer pelirroja y un poquito rellenita daba catedra en numerosas universidades del país, era una profesora particular muy bien paga, pero mas aun bien paga porque ella y la mama de la pelinegra, Lindsay, fueron compañeras de cuarto por mas de cinco años.

_V: No lo se madre –_Mentira

_S: Pero no va a tu colegio?_

_V: Somos diferentes generaciones ma, no tengo idea, siempre me la cruzo en los antros, siempre esta borracha, asi que muy buen ejemplo no creo que sea además mucha atención no le presto. – _Reia mientras se sentaba sobre aquel antiquísimo banco de roble, aquel que había soportado el peso de fácil, cientos de cantantes, ella era una, había volado lejos del país años anteriores con su padre amando cada dia mas a los caballos, había terminado la secundaria, había ingresado en una universidad de arte como uno de los mejores promedios, pero no había podido encontrarse a si misma, no sentía vocación. La rutina no iba con ella, los estudios menos, los animales y la música si, primero que nada, los animales. – ¿_Comenzamos? No nos distraigamos ma, en un rato tengo que ir con Tomás. _

_S: ¿Qué ha sucedido con ese muchacho?_

_V: Ahí vamos ¿Podemos empezar? Voy a contártelo todo! – _Sonreia al ver la cara de su madre esperando explicaciones. una de las grandes cualidades, conquistas y armas de seducción de Valentina era la sonrisa. – _Confio en tu mas que en mi, imaginalo ma. Pero todo a su tiempo, como tu dices. Go…_

El sonido idéntico comenzaba a salir del interior del piano, idéntico, si, Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey comenzaba a ser interpretada por la bella valentina.

_V: Kiss me hard before you go__Summertime sadness__I just wanted you to know__  
__That baby you're the best__… __Got my red dress on tonight__Drop it like it's hot in the pale moonlight__Got my hair up real big beauty queen style__Highheels off, I'm feeling alive… - _Las melodias seguian saliendo de aquel excepcional instrumento manejado por las mejores manos del mundo segun Valentina, contentisima y brillante era interrumpida por el timbre el piano tambien era interrumpido y sonaba como si hubiera sido golpeado._  
S: Dije que desactivaras el timbre, no me gusta que nos interrumpan. ¿Será ella? – _Se levantaba del banquito y acomodaba su vestido.

_S: Si! Bienvenida bella! – _Abria la puerta de par en par, Lindsay en esa casa era recibida como una mas, como una hija chiquita o una sobrina muy querida - _¿Por qué la demora? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Mira como estas! – _Desde que la puerta se habia abierto Sofia no había permitido que Lindsay dijera una palabra.

_L: Sofia, perdón! – _Saludaba enérgicamente – _Mira, necesito un favor gigante antes de entrar… - Mira… - _Se corria un metro hacia la derecha, y Tom, su perro saludaba sacando la lengua agitado – _Tuve que traerlo porque después vamos a la quinta y… - _Negaba con la cabeza apenada.

_S: Adelante… - _Miraba a la muchacha con cara de mala, fingía. – _Los dos.. Adelante, Valentina los recibe en la sala, yo ire por refrescos y agua para este perro! – _Sonreia e iba como el viento silencioso hacia la mas que brillante cocina.

_V:__ Kiss me hard before you go,__Summertime sadness,__I just wanted you to know…__That baby you're the best,__I've got that summertime, summertime sadness__Got that summertime, summertime sad… - _Valentina era interrumpida y empujada por Tom, que corria hacia ella buscando cariño – _What the… - _Casi pierde el equilibrio al recibir de lleno el peso de aquel animal en su cuerpo – _Hey, y tu? – _Automaticamente lo acariciaba y se agachaba para jugar con el y lo Tom deseaba lo conseguía siempre, ser querido. – _Eres precioso Boyero de berna!..._

_L: Tom! – _Entraba a la sala y se detenia de lleno. – _Lo siento, lo siento… - _Apenada iba a recoger a su mascota..

_V: Hey, no pasa nada – _Se levantaba y acomodaba su castaño cabello. – _Lindsay no? – _sonreia y negaba con la cabeza, Lindsay era muy diferente cuando no estaba borracha. – _Valentina, Valentina Boss… - _Sonreia aun mas, y extendia la mano en forma de saludo.

_L: Si, Lindsay Pierce… Vengo a clases de piano con tu madre... – _Tomaba esa mano y devolvía una débil sonrisa a aquella chica que no soltaba su mano, impaciente miraba la unión y Valentina lo notaba. – _Mi mano…_

_V: Oh si lo siento, tu mano – _Reia y miraba las hojas automáticamente. – _Llevare a tu boyero re berna al patio, ahora se tu nombre Tom… - _Acariciaba las largas orejas y se lo llevaba sin decir palabra al amplio patio de la familia. – _Tu mientras mira esa letra, espero que la tengas…_

_L: Claro, Boyero de que? – _Fruncia el ceño y valentina reia.

_V: Tu perro es un Boyero de Berna… Ahora vuelvo – _Salia al patio, y a los dos minutos volvia, Sofia y Lindsay ya entrenaban voces.

_S: Valen, hija, acompaña a Lindsay con los coros… _

_V: Bueno – _Se sentaba enfrentad la clase comenzaba.

Despues de una hora y media de diferentes melodías y ejercicios de calentamiento y mejoramiento de voz. Sofia interrumpía las risas de las dos muchachas y decía

_S: Lindsay, hoy no íbamos a tener clase, ya que es sábado a la mañana y me conto alguien – _Miraba a valentina y sonreia mucho – _Que anoche te vieron por ahí con alguien… Pero mañana parto hacia parís con mi esposo…_

_V: Yo no hice nada. – _Levantaba las manos como siendo inocente, eso era demasiado lindo en ella. –_No nos desviemos y termina mamá… _

_L: Porque te vas? – _esa noticia no era tan buena para Lindsay, ya que era la mejor, la única profesora que había tenido en toda su vida. Y si, recién hoy se enteraba de que esa chica que tan bien cantaba en todas las fiestas del lago, era su hija.

_S: Oscar tiene importantes socios y toca reunión, se quedara alla unos meses para hacer mas relaciones y yo voy a un conservatorio de allá, me han contratado para dar algunas clases ¿No es eso genial? – _Lindsay amaba la expresividad de esa mujer, era dosil y desinhibida.

_L: Que bien, te felicito, pero yo me voy a quedar sola – _Eso era triste, como por tercera vez, era abandonada, ese frio en las costillas volvia para la pelinegra.

_S: Claro que no linda! ¿Quién se atrevería a dejarte sola? – _Notaba la cara desanimada de Lindsay y acariciaba una de sus palidas mejillas – _Vas a quedarte con mi hija, ella te va a ayudar. Lo que necesites… Ella te va a cuidar, no va a ser tu profesora, pero va a acompañarte siempre que necesites segunda voz o algún instrumento de fondo. _

Los ojos de Valentina se abrían como platos.

_V: Perdón? ¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso mamá. – _Se sentaba bien, como correspondía según la madre de Lindsay en el banco – _En primer lugar, ya sabes universidad, Lindsay me supera notablemente… No podría. _

_L: Por favor… - _Decia por lo bajo.

_V: ¿Qué? – _Tomaba a ese por favor como algo brusco, por eso levantaba un poco la voz. El espíritu problemático de Santana estaba un poco dentro de Valentina.

_L: Es que siempre, no es que siempre de siempre, pero siempre te veía cantar en las fiestas del lago con tus amigos, y creo que tu eres mejor que yo… - _Al estar bajo la mirada de los ojos mas que celestes de aquella castaña que se apoyaba sobre el piano y la miraba se sentía débil, nerviosa.

_S: Entonces estás de acuerdo de que sea tu nueva pseudo tutora._

_L: Claro, claro que si, si ella esta de acuerdo por supuesto… - _El aire se cortaba con solo respirar.

_V: No lo sé._

_S: Dejamela a mi, vas a tener muchas cosas que hacer aquí mientras no estemos amor… - _Miraba a su hija algo enojada, Valentina odiaba las sorpresas.

_V: Entiendo. Ustedes sigan, yo tengo cosas que hacer…_

_S: a las doce del mediodía vamos a almorzar con los Pierce y socios, asi que preparate mi niña _

_V: Por supuesto. – _Valentina sonreia pero no era asi, no se sentía preparada para estar con Lindsay doce horas semanales mirándola, no después de haberse enterado todo eso de ella.

_L: Crees que aceptará? _

_S: Claro que si cariño, ya tienes nueva acompañante, no tan buena como yo pero ya sabes – _Guiñaba un ojo con total confianza, después de eso, se ponía seria y tomaba la mano de Lindsay, - _L, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no importa que, mirame – _Lindsay tragaba con dificultad, estaba mas que sensible – _Valentina es dura, pero la vas a conocer y no digo enamorarte, pero la vas a apreciar, como todos los Boss es terquísima, pero va a serte de gran ayuda… - _Sofia veía una imagen realmente acertada de esa muchacha la veía débil y como nunca la había visto antes – _Sabes que te conozco desde pequeña, tienes mi confianza y la de toda mi familia. Voy a hablar con Valentina, a ver si afilas esa voz mi niña! –_

_S: Permiso… - _Valentina estaba sobre su escritorio leyendo algunos apuntes de medicina.

_V: Si mamá. – _Dejaba todo a un lado y prestaba atención a su madre

_S: Hija… - _Se cruzaba de brazos pero su semblante era tranquilo- _Necesito de tu ayuda…_

_V: Lo sé, esa chica es muy difícil, espero no explotar, conozco de ella…_

_S: La conoces realmente? _

_V: Brittany me a hablado de ella, no muy bien.. _

_S: Quien es brittany? _

_V: Una compañera de baile… Años anteriores ma – _Reia en voz alta al ver la cara de su madre – _tu hija estuvo hasta en movimientos activistas, como viva la naturaleza o no mas petroleras en el artico, tu sabes…_

_S: Lo sé, por eso ya que a mi hija tanto le encantan los desafíos, va a ayudarme mientras este fuera del país… La paga te la quedas tu. ¿Va mejor? – _Conocia lo que seguía – _No todos pensamos igual hija… No todos son libres como tu._

_V: Lo se. Va mejor…_

_S: Entonces? Puedes ayudarme?_

_V: No te voy a ayudar, no puedo ayudarte. – _Miraba hacia abajo sin poder sostener mirada

_S: ¿Sabes que? Dejalo ahí. – _Se giraba y empezaba a retirarse para llevar malas noticias a Lindsay.

_V: No te voy a ayudar a ti, la voy a ayudar a ella, no sabes lo triste que es esa muchacha con solo mirarla a los ojos me contagia de una energía algo sucia, nunca la traté antes, pero presiento que si se encuentra al cien, es un torbellino. _

_S: No me cuentes, la conozco desde chiquita y se lo que siente._

_V: No del todo mamá, dejala conmigo yo la voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesite. – _Tomaba la mano de su madre y la besaba – _Gracias por dejarme elegir lo que amo, gracias por confiarme tu trabajo – _En mano aquel apunte de medicina se movia, eso era lo que amaba Valentina realmente. Abrazaba a su madre y salian juntas – _Ni una clase de mas, solo hasta que vuelvas._

_S: Eres la mejor, buen trabajo he hecho. Entonces Lindsay! Adivina que?_

Lindsay concentradísima con aquellas notas a alcanzar, era interrumpida por las dos mujeres que entraban a la sala.

_L: Si? – _Se quitaba los grandes auriculares.

_S: Ya esta, dale la bienvenida a tu nueva tutora. _

_V: No hace falta, ya nos vimos hoy y nos vamos a conocer en los próximos encuentros – _Sonreia tratando de ser buena.

_S: Entonces chicas? L vas al almuerzo del padre de Quinn? – _Valentina se sorprendia al escuchar aquel nombre…

_*Flashback* _

_Russel: Valentina hija, puedes subir a buscar a Quinn, no entiendo porque no baja a comer, quizá tu la puedes traer – _Sonreia, pero en el fondo, era una orden.

_V: Okey… - _Limpiaba su boca con una servilleta y se levantaba de aquella carísima mesa llena de manjares que ni de milagro iban a terminar – _Permiso. – _La multitud adoraba a Valentina, esa forma de ser tan despreocupada pero elegante y educada a la vez, regalaba muchas sensaciones, curiosidades que luego vamos a conocer entre otras cosas interesantes.

_V: Quinn? – _Golpeaba despacio la puerta – _Quinn, permiso… Tu pap… Hey! – _Se acercaba a la cama donde Quinn lloraba algo desconsolada – _Hey linda… - _Tocaba su espalda y conseguía la atención de la rubia - _¿Todo bien?_

_Q: Que quieres? _

_V: Hey lo siento, puedo ayudarte en algo? _

_Q: Solo dejame en paz. Por favor. _

_V: Esta bien, tu padre te espera para comer ¿Qué le digo? – _Se acercaba a la puerta para ya retirarse.

_Q: Que lo jodan, no voy a bajar._

_V: Hey hey tranquila porque gritas? Vamos, tranquilizate un poco nena. – _Cerraba la puerta y no iba a irse de ahí sin recibir una disculpa – _Pideme disculpas._

_Q: Disculpa?! – _Se paraba para poner cara de 'quien demonios eres' - _¿Tu quien eres?_

_V: Valentina boss. Tu debes ser la caprichosa incomprendida de Quinn Fabray, tus padres hablan muy bien de ti. – _Tendia la mano en forma de saludo, pero la rubia no pensaba saludar.

_Q: Vete de aquí. _

_V: Tengo algunos años mas que vos linda… - _Iba a jugar un poco con la rubia que para ella, era fea cuando lloraba – _Sabes cuantos novios te faltan para poder llorar de verdad?! Obviamente lloras por Finn Hudson no? Sabes cuantas veces me habló ese "hombre"? No vale la pena, desde ya. _

_Q: Pero que mierda?! _

_V: Hey, sos muy linda como para tener esa boquita… - _El acento Argento le salía de adentro, había vivido cinco años en argentina, y se había llevado muchas costumbres - _¿Qué mas sabes hacer además de insultar? Muy linda como para ser mal educada Quinn… - _Y la rubia iba a caminar en una tabla.

_Q: Mmm si? – _La ceja de Quinn se levantaba, ya había puesto los ojos en Valentina y realmente le parecía preciosa.

Y si, metro setenta y cinco, bien dotada de todas partes, flaquita pero con presencia, ojasos celestes pelo castaño mas que cuidado y mas que suave, humor terrible pero a la vez muy seria y un labio inferior mas o menos carnoso. Primera impresión? Parecia asquerosa, pero era cuestión de conocerla.

_V: Si… - _Habia funcionado, Quinn estaba prácticamente sobre ella, coqueteando – _Asi que, que decís… - _tomaba la cintura de la rubia – _Vamos a comer y dejas de llorar?_

_Q: Vamos, pero solo si haces una cosa por mi. – _Se conocían, a veces jugaban por los mismos lugares, con las mismas personas, se conocían, bisexual 4 intentaba cazar a una 7, eso era difícil para Quinn. – _Te puedo invitar a sacar fotos después? – _Valentina sonreia y comenzaba a detestar a la rubia. Solo le seguiría la corriente hasta hacerla caer.

_V: Me encantaría… A que le queres sacar fotos? – _Estaban prácticamente contra la puerta.

_Q: Mmm a Valentina? A Valentina Boss?_

_V: Que linda… - _Apretaba un poquito esa cintura y comenzaba a sentir deseo, pero bisexual 7 sabia bastante mas que la 4.

_Q: Entonces? Que decis? – _Quinn daba por sentada una conquista millonaria – _Que te jodan Finn Hudson…_

_V: No sos muy linda cuando llorás… Tengo mucha mas calle que vos Quinn, dale, te esperan abajo. En diez venis o invento algo – _Empujaba levemente a Quinn que se quedaba shockeada – _Nunca fuiste rechazada? Cazas en el lugar equivocado bonita – _Acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn y reia – _Que suave tu piel, te esperamos abajo. – _Lo único que susurraba al Salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras era.

_Que te jodan Quinn Fabray._

_*Fin del flashback*_

_S: Valen? – _Fruncia el ceño – _Hija?_

_V: Mmm? Sisi perdón, solo, solo me acorde de un chiste… - _Sonreia falsamente y prestaba atención a lo que seguía.

_S: Lindsay también va, podrían ir juntas, asi se conocen…_

_L: Si, si, seria genial – _Sonreia a Valentina que desaprobaba esa propuesta.

_V: Tengo que ir a la casa de los Dyson, lo siento, pero busco mi guitarra y voy. – _asentía con la cabeza, no estaba lista para lidiar con la presencia de Lindsay algo en ella no la convencía. Pero los factores externos (o sea nosotras) le iban a dar una sorpresa.

_S: Te esperamos entonces, ve por tus cosas y nos vienes a buscar, iremos juntas, como- _Sonreia y gesticulaba – _Como un equipo…_

_L: Equipo?_

_V: Equipo?_

_S: Si, un equipo. esperamos aquí – _Guiñaba un ojo y se iba a la cocina, las ensaladas eran la especialidad que aquella mujer, mientras preparaba tres o cuatro diferentes, esperaba a su hija que venga por ella.

_V: Adios. – _Miraba a Lindsay que asentía con la cabeza, sonreia de lado y se giraba hacia la puerta. Su cuerpo se perdia en la calle y Lindsay quedaba entre tonta e impresionada, su humor y esa actitud de absoluta superación eran raras, atractivas, lallenaban de ganas de conocer mas, saber de ella, sin dudas todas aquellas cualidades eran mas que atrapantes, eran atractivas …


End file.
